


OMEGA EREN VI

by SanyoshoSajira (prodigalsanyo)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Eruriren - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest Not Detailed, Incest Not Major Characters, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Rape, Slow Burn, Suicidal Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 160,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/SanyoshoSajira
Summary: Eren:  So what if I can make man babies.  FIGHT ME.





	1. The Omegaverse by Dr. Grisha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biological Imperative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904755) by [EquinoxSolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice). 



> Hi! This fic was inspired by the lovely EquinoxSolstice.
> 
> Eren goes into heat and distracts alphas Reiner and Bertholdt from attacking Trost. Survey Corps find Dina, who claims the throne. Eren becomes a suspect. Erwin takes interest in Eren the omega, but traitors, rebels, and ABO dynamics get in their way. Erwin fails to save Eren from a predatory alpha. Eren leans into Levi but he can't hide from the commander always. Can a broken omega use his power to protect his loved ones? Fic offers ending on titans and the fate of Paradis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla makes Grisha do the sex talk with the childen; the children grow into their ABO type.

Carla Yeager did not graciously receive the news of fostering Mikasa Ackerman in her cramped house without raising serious objections to her husband Dr. Grisha, nor did she respond well to Military Police inquiries about the two smugglers who her hot-headed son Eren slaughtered to rescue Mikasa from sex slavery.

“Eren, today, you’re a man. Now that you done made a choice that only men should make and killed two people, I expect you to step up,” Carla said, and she was all over him.

Eren was no longer granted any latitude to venture with his father to medical check-ups at distant locations, and she arranged tiresome chores to keep his murdering little hands occupied.

Eren and Mikasa had begun to get used to sharing a bed in the early days when the Yeager family took in Mikasa. When Grisha had a cleared schedule, Carla tasked him with the challenge of explaining the facts of life to a boy and to a girl who were not related by blood, and Grisha accepted his punishment.

“Tonight, you’ll be sleeping in different rooms,” Grisha told the children. “We cannot have you sharing a bed anymore. Sometime soon, both of you will experience adolescence and it will be a confusing time for both of you to control your actions and make good decisions.”

“Mikasa, did your mother explain sex to you?” Grisha asked, not surprised when the girl shook her head and tucked her lower face under Eren’s red scarf. “Then please pay attention. Eren you could use a refresher.”

Grisha drew rough approximations of male and female anatomy to explain the ins and outs of conception. He lectured briskly to ward off unnecessary questions.

“That is your first puberty for virile men and fertile women. Any woman who has sex with a man will eventually conceive a baby no matter what their preferences are. A man of any ABO type can impregnate any woman. Very straightforward,” Grisha explained to Eren and Mikasa.

“But for our people,” Grisha began. “There is a secondary part that’s trickier to navigate since it’s noticeable in bisexuals and gays. Everyone born to our race falls in line to a sexual hierarchy. How this came to be is a mystery without origin.”

“Theorists have proposed that humans, who were never meant to be penned up in these walls, tended to homosexuality in ever-increasing proportions. Unnatural causes, unnatural effects. Over time, to insure humanity’s survival, our physiology adapted so that same-sex couples of these hierarchies may procreate and contribute new numbers. Chalk it up to the miracle of nature.”

“Once the physical attributes of a penis and a vagina are well developed, the young man or woman, or fledgling, experiences a second puberty that you could label an ABO transformation. Men and women can be alphas or betas. Betas are the majority class. Not as many alphas are born, but they stick out. You’ll see. There are as many omegas as alphas, but omegas can get a lot of flak because they’re dealing with their bodies which want to make babies.”

“Alphas are designated by their command voice and powers of persuasion which is why the term ‘alpha’ is synonymous with leaders. The command voice affects beta and omega classes, but omegas have a harder time resisting.”

“Beta traits are revealed by a simple test of will. Confirmed alphas command a potential beta. The beta will do what the alpha commands. An absence of the command voice also cements beta status.”

“Omega fledglings are not easily classed. A few who initially present as betas experience cycles of fertility, also known as being ‘in heat.’ When an omega gets in heat, the effects can be overwhelming for the newly fledged omega and any alpha nearby.”

“Fortunately, there are herbal pills to calm an omega’s fertility cycles and stop babies. Unclaimed omegas, who have never mated, don’t do well alone as they are susceptible to alpha aggression, and are at the mercy of their own bodies without the pills. Gentle, quiet personalities tend to this trait, but there are special exceptions.”

“In terms of same-sex compatibility, alpha-omega or alpha-beta matches are acceptable. Alpha-alpha and omega-mega matches are taboo. Same-sex betas are barely tolerated in districts,” Grisha warned in a disapproving tone. “These practices are frowned upon.”

“Though alpha and omega classes appear to be completely different, Alpha women and Omega men have both parts for making babies in the event of same-sex coupling. There’s nothing like the bond that ties an omega to her alpha,” Grisha said, and his tone gentled.

“No words describe the loss of an alpha forever parted from his omega.”

“I myself am an alpha while your mother is a beta, Eren. Our secondary ABO traits stabilize our marriage, and I consider myself a twice blessed man.” He said it louder, for Carla who was polishing in the next room.

Grisha smiled at the looks on their precocious little faces. “Do you still want to share a room after all that?”

Eren, the boy who never volunteered for firewood duty, excused himself to gather tonight’s supply. Mikasa’s slippers went tup, tup, tup on the boards as she quietly moved her few possessions. They avoided looking at one another.

“Are you going to marry Mikasa,” Carla asked Eren point blank when the girl was hanging up the wash outdoors on a sunny day. 

“No, mom. I’m straight. Not going to happen.” Eren’s nose wrinkled. 

"Then you may not share your bed with her unless she’s your intended, and then you wait until the wedding night.”

Carla yanked his ear when Eren sucked his teeth in annoyance. “That’s not a very manly face, young sir!”

* * *

A mean little man caught him by the scruff of his neck. In a shakedown that whipped his head back and forth, apples, matches, and wrapped crackers fell out of Eren's secret pocket that he reserved for pilfered fare.

"Oi, brat. You tryna be slick, eh?" The man's blue eyes looked down at Eren for what he was: a dirty faced scamp from a titan-infested district who was too young to sacrifice himself for the reclamation of Wall Maria. Eren saw from the man's washed face, trimmed black hair, and pressed black suit that he had a paying job despite the overpopulation crisis overwhelming the denizens of Wall Rose.

Before Eren could tell the guy to fuck off, the man held out his hand and bent his fingers a couple times. "Give it back, kid. I'm not above strip searches."

Eren returned what he'd pulled from the outer pocket of the man's baggy outer jacket- a small notebook no bigger than his palm and-fuck!-the imprint of a shield on the book jacket, complete with wings. Eren didn't know the mean little man was military.

"Pick your shit up, and get lost," the man ordered him.

"You're not… gonna arrest me?" Eren asked.

"Who would want you," the man said. "Now get."

Scooping his worldly treasures into his shirt and holding himself like he had a bellyache, Eren did as he was told, before the man could see the fine tracks of tear marks on his grimy cheek. According to Armin, that was how come Mikasa knew when Eren cried like a bitch.

Eren wasn't of age yet, but when he became a man, he would finally step into his own. His feet sped up into full tilt running, but it wasn't fear that propelled him- it was rage. One day, Eren would be a man, and he would come into his own power.

He would shoot up to over six-foot-tall and he would be the one commanding the ranks. Everyone would want him, for his strong body, his confidence, and his mighty look. If another Alpha, like that mean little man who humiliated Eren, challenged his authority, he would tear his heart out.  Tear his heart out and break his strength.

Eren could hardly wait. He returned to his true and present circumstances as he met up with the only people who did want him.  With his mom stewing in a titan’s belly, and his father lost to him in the chaos of the titan invasion of Shiganshina District, only Mikasa and Armin remained close.

"Eren, no, I can't take this from you," Armin refused. Eren almost chipped Armin's tooth cramming the apple into his half-open mouth. Armin's wide eyes closed in total distraction as the sweetness of bruised fruit overcame his dignity. Armin was soon spitting out the seeds and using the apple stem to pick bits of peel out of his loose teeth.

"You eat the last apple," Mikasa said almost threateningly. She gripped the crackers, pulverizing them into breadcrumbs from her unusual strength. Though Mikasa also had yet to undergo her ABO transformation, Eren had her pegged as another Alpha.  Her bossing kept him sharp, and they were strong together, back to back whenever some lunks tried to rob 'em, or someone fresh tried to pull some Alpha shit on Armin.

Between his once-round baby face, and daydreaming sighs, Armin was likely to emerge from his transformation as an omega type, content to trail along his headstrong friends. When they were younger, Eren and Armin had fallen asleep nestled into one another, their heads pillowed by open pages about the coordinates of their land and the origins of man. Eren already decided that he would protect Armin and fend off the horndog Alphas when Armin changed. Not one Alpha would be strong enough to kill his way through titan country and show Armin the world.

'I will march into my destiny, and I will free humanity from the titan threat once and for all,' Eren vowed. 'I will be the Alpha of alphas. Everything I went through makes me stronger.'

The stubborn little ember that burned in Eren blazed fierce and hot, running through his veins like magma, until the tragic orphan boy was entirely consumed in mysterious changes that Grisha Yeager couldn't coach him through.

Eren and Armin were slow growers, possibly due to eating like shit most of their lives, while Mikasa bloomed under the sun like a man-killing Venus Fly Trap in first year of training camp. Mikasa was the first and only one in their trio to get her ABO testing.

"I was this close to alpha status," Mikasa admitted to Eren and Armin after she broke the record for number of practice titans felled in one session.  "I can resist an alpha but I can't command a known beta. Instructor classed me as a beta."

Despite failing the ABO test administered by Instructing Officer Keith Shadis, that didn't stop Mikasa from usurping the first-place spot from alphas who formed the majority of the Top 10 Fighters in their class. Eren couldn't wait for his turn to tell a recently beta'd Mikasa what to do, as payback for all her nagging to get the firewood.

In hindsight, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with ABO dynamics until he had totally gotten the hang of 3DM gear. He musta ate a pound of dirt in first year from his many fuck ups. Instructor Shadis had once said that Eren would kill at least one unlucky titan who'd choke to death on his hard head. 

One day, Eren woke up and he measured five foot seven. It was the morning after the 104th disbanded, so Eren was looking to spend his coin on decent ale to celebrate his initiation into Survey Corps.  Nothing too stiff, as he was due to report in for first dog watch of that same day. 

Armin had complained of leg pains, and while Eren sympathized with the signs of the oncoming transformation, he decided to see about getting some decent ale in the real world while Armin sat around feeling sorry for himself and Mikasa helped massage his calves. Eren felt good when he strutted confidently into the bar. He felt good when the bar patrons eyed him up and down. Eren, after all, was slated to become a man amongst men.

A busted stool and some bruised knuckles later, Eren felt significantly less awesome after some thick dudes played grab ass before he completely drained his pint. Enough of them pinned him there on the spot, yanking him by his leather straps to the hard edge of the counter like they all wanted to break his back. 

Firm hands worked the hem of his shirt out of his belted pants, and callous palms chafed his nipples and belly. One of his attackers, a silver-blond man (with nice brown eyes actually), ground his crotch into the dip of Eren's thigh. The sensation had made Eren's eyes cross and his hips rock before he knew what he was doing.

Despite being the innocent paying customer, Eren had been the one who got picked up by the scruff of his neck by a short guy with an undercut and hauled out of the joint.

"Yo, bitch, did you not take your pills today? You tryna incite a sex riot?" Eren knew him immediately from his voice. It was that mean little man he'd stolen from all those years ago! Only instead of a slouchy suit, that runty man shared the same Survey uniform as Eren.

"Lay off me!" Eren cried, and he cringed from how whiny he sounded to himself. "I'm not on no pills!"

"Then you tryna get knocked up, ya dumb bunny?" his rescuer scowled.

"NO," Eren snapped, getting hot around his ears. "I’m not no mega.  I busted my ass for two years to earn my wings.”

"Oh shit, you're new," the man said. He turned to the side as he mapped out the crowded avenue.  “Fledgling recruit fuckin A.”

Eren recognized the man’s brooding profile, from the charmed Shiganshina years of jumping to see over the hard shoulders of many a crowd and clambering to watch Survey teams returning from the expeditions outside Wall Maria. He was being manhandled by none other than Captain Levi, an undying legend.

Levi wasn't as legendary when he wasn't on horseback. Standing one head taller, Eren hadn't recognized him from overhead.

Eren randomly thought of the lush Garrison unit captain Hannes, who had been his mom’s friend.  Hannes' foul mouth had smothered him with boozey advice: "Never meet your heroes, son."

Levi’s nose twitched, and he put his cravat over his mouth. "Not to make you piss yourself kid, but we gotta get you to medical as soon as possible. Yesterday would be better."

Eren blinked and looked down at his mussed uniform, sobering up from how urgently concerned Levi sounded. "I'm not all that banged up, sir. Am I hurt somewheres?"

Vague memories surfaced in Eren's mind from when his dad, Dr. Grisha, had needed to hold down injured ranch hands who were hopped up on adrenaline from getting hurt real bad. Despite his starched collar and unassuming mildness, Dr. Grisha had possessed outrageous strength, including by Alpha standards, and he usually strong armed his patients while commanding Eren or any nearby willing relatives to minister first aid care.

"You will get fucked up if you're going around like you hot shit. Open flies everywhere from all these Alphas itching to put the hurt on you."

"What? Why? Why would they turn on me?" asked Eren.

"Kid, don't you know yourself?" Levi said. Levi looked around, saw how many interested bodies were prowling closer to Eren, and cussed the air blue. He unclasped his green riding cloak, and tossed it around Eren, enveloping the young man in the smell of stables.

"Well shit, never thought I'd be saying this, but thank fuck I was cleaning tack at sun up. That should buy us some time, but not much. We gots to go, kid."

"Sir, I need you to tell me why," Eren said, planting his boots.

"You're in heat, fucktard. Your man pussy's screaming for a hot load. Get the fucking picture? We gots to go!"

"I'm not no mega," Eren said.  This was not the plan.

"Mega or not, you're an idiot. Fuckin move or I report you," Levi ordered and this time Eren complied.

He had expected the fever and the sweats and hair in exciting new places, but Eren was in no way prepared for the male gaze. An unknown world opened to him and, oh shit, it wanted to eat him alive. The Alphas took notice, and on that day, Eren received a grim reminder that nature was a trifling motherfucker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMEGAVERSE Rules/Norms:
> 
> Omega men are hermaphrodites. Primary penis; secondary vagina closed when omega man is NOT in heat cycle. 
> 
> Alpha women are hermaphrodites. Primary vagina; secondary peen "drops" when exposed to omega in heat. Secondary penis not cyclical; requires omega heat pheromones to trigger. Foreskin absent.
> 
> Taboo: A/A, O/O  
>   
> Ideal: A/O, hetero A/B  
>   
> Majority Marriages: hetero B/B  
>   
> Platonic: homo A/B, homo B/B, B/O  
>   
> A test of will separates alphas from betas.  A known alpha commands adolescent; obedience confirms BETA status.  An inability to command a known beta confirms beta status. OMEGAS are assumed to be betas until their first heat. Resistance to alpha commands and commanding a known beta confirms ALPHA status.  
>   
> ABO transformation typically around 14-15 years old but malnutrition can delay it.
> 
> Before titans in Shiganshina and the death march to purge Wall Maria survivors, military age requirement was minimum 16 years of age for established ABO types.
> 
> Omegas traditionally discouraged from service, but after the death march/purge, military accepted new generation of younger recruits who joined up without established ABO status. Training Corps handles ABO testing and registers recruits as A, B, or O.


	2. A Crime and a Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertholdt violate Eren. Eren deals with his omega identity. Dina Yeager speaks and everything goes to shit.

The cluttered byways of Trost District were practically impassable for getting Eren to the nearest post to receive urgent medical attention. The glint of Levi's own dagger scared off the thirstiest Alphas, men and women who were prone to unsavory habits and possessed no mental discipline to control their reaction to a newly fledged Omega peaking in his first heat cycle.

But Levi couldn't jab at every handsy jerk who got fresh, else Eren's uniform bottoms would've been spotted with blood.

"Name," Levi said, a tic pulsing in his cheek.

"Yeager. Eren Yeager, Captain Levi, sir."

"You throw up on me, I'll never forget the name. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" If he wasn't queasy before, he was now.

Despite being swathed in Levi's cloak to throw off aggressors, Eren needed to ride side-along as Levi fired up his 3DM gear. The rest of their errand was unimpeded. Soon, Eren dismounted, head whirling from how quickly Levi got him to safety, especially with compensating for an additional rider. He had only seen Mikasa fly as impressively.

"Oy, you two recruits, where you headed?" Levi called out to the soldiers he saw en route to their assignment.

"Bertholdt! Reiner!" Eren greeted them, doing a little wave.

"Eren?" Reiner said. He looked to Levi for answers.

Bertholdt regarded Levi nervously. "Rose Negative 432, Zero Minutes, Captain."

"Get your associate to medical now. Officer Brandt, I think. It's this fool's time of the month."

"But sir," Reiner began, but Bertholdt overstepped him, saluting Levi.

With a billow of his reclaimed cloak, Levi quit their company, and a large smirk played under Reiner's once-broken nose, with a mean squint to his eyes. That was all the warning Eren had before Reiner advanced on him, gripping Eren in a hold that left him bent and breathless.

"Well, well, well, Yeager. To think us Alphas let a Mega bitch talk us into Corps service with promises of honor and glory and some such."

"Our orders, Reiner," Bertholdt said.

Reiner's thick fingers clamped on Eren's right nipple and he twisted, forcing a yelp from Eren, whose boots scuffled the floor in a fruitless kick that cost Eren his balance. Reiner jerked Eren flush against himself.

"Bruh, nah," Eren managed, panting as a firm rod pressed the swell of his ass.

"Head or tail, mega bitch?" Reiner nosed along the curve of Eren's neck, and sharply nipped his ear as he pressed the pads of his fingers into Eren's sore nipple. "I can smell your ass."

When Reiner did the reach around and palmed at Eren's crotch, his hot hands went between Eren's legs where he'd gotten felt up earlier. Eren strained in his pants, feeling his own blood rise, and Reiner's pounding heart and cock through their clothes.

Bertholdt, initially frozen in place by the maelstrom of Reiner's unstable emotions, now drew closer. His hand went to Eren's mouth to snuff the moaning. "Stop it, both of you. Reiner, we're warriors. We can't."

Eren licked Bertholdt's palm, expecting Reiner's tall and dark friend to back off in disgust. Instead, Bertholdt grabbed Eren's jaw and went three long fingers deep into Eren's throat, jabbing with satisfaction when Eren gagged.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Reiner said. "Shoulda been nicer to Bert."

Bertholdt had miscalculated by drawing closer to Eren.  His ears were flushed and his eyes looked black as his Alpha body responded to Eren’s hot mouth.

"Wanna know where my hands been, Eren?" Bertholdt casually asked while he undid the buckle cinching the top of his pants, and then he took out his hardened length.

Eren got a punch to his throat when he resisted Reiner wrestling off his jacket. Coughing and gagging, feeling like his joints would pop from Reiner's rough handling, Eren kicked and bucked as Reiner tugged Eren's belts sideways just enough to drag Eren's pants halfway down his ass.

Eren felt Reiner's dick, hot and thick and dry rubbing against the tops of his bare ass cheeks as Bertholdt viciously twisted his nose and wetly jerked at himself, swatting Eren's face many times as he dipped the fleshy head of his prick in and out of Eren's soft, wet lips.

Reiner slapped Eren's ass where he could see skin. They were all on their knees, but Eren was writhing beneath them, trying to close his legs and his throat and his eyes. Nothing relieved the ache of his own hard cock.

Bertholdt, eyes rolled to the back, mouth gaped silently in bliss, pulled out and shot his load off to the side, where it ran almost imperceptibly along a crevice between stones. Reiner, after slicking his hand with his own spit, beat himself off, shuddering against Eren, and his cum ran hot and quick up his crack and cooled into a damp shirt stain. Reiner sucked in a mouthful of Eren's ass cheek, and bit down where it would leave bruises.

Despite Bertholdt finishing before him, Reiner was quickest to fix his clothes and school himself into terrifyingly normal composure. Bertholdt meanwhile had forced Eren to tuck himself in and hike down the leather band to hide the stain from Eren's own excitement. Eren had gone soft down there, and he held his aching sides, his jacket sleeve dangling off a belt.

"Fuck you guys," Eren managed in a hoarse croak.

"We could've done worse," Reiner said, circling Eren to inspect for obvious signs of their roughing. "Lucky we weren't seen."

"You look fine," Reiner concluded, his amber eyes lingering below Eren's belt. Eren flinched as Reiner closed distance and groped his ass in full appreciation. Reiner's teeth pressed his shoulder as he breathed deeply in one-sided enjoyment. "You feel so fine."

"Where we're from, this is nothing," Bertholdt said, his mellow voice sending chills down Eren's back.

"When Brandt looks you over, they won't find anything wrong with you."

"I'll kill you for this," Eren swore quietly, green eyes dulled like beach glass.

"No, Eren. You'll get killed if you can't let it go. We didn't rip you a new one."

"You'll learn your place. Come with us," Reiner said, and his voice bore a commanding quality that Eren would come to loathe. Reiner ordered him as an Alpha, and Alpha orders affected betas and moreso omegas. Eren struggled to raise up fists or defy him. The discomfort of stalling won out, and his feet moved to go with the friends who betrayed him.

Both touched him again, putting their hands on his back, rubbing in soft circles, and gently herded his exhausted body the remainder of the way to the medical office where Brandt awaited with packets of medication to suppress the most distracting effects of Eren's omega nature.

The only comfort Eren was given, were the looks of distress on Reiner and Bertholdt's faces when they figured how much time they lost playing with him.

"Our mission today!" Eren heard Bertholdt turn on Reiner.

"Already fucking around on day one, boys?" Eren derided.

"Shut up, Yeager. Wait your turn before you start something with us. We have the fate of humanity to think of." Just like that, two alphas blew him off.

A deep want filled him, as he rubbed himself in a medical bed, and fantasized his revenge.

* * *

 "You wanna talk about it?" Officer Brandt said to Eren, after documenting symptoms and complaints in a physician's log. Brandt had overgrown brown curls on his head which he kept bundled in a snarled mess.

After a minute of Eren's sullen dourness, the medical officer sharply punctuated the end of his notes. "It's the way of things, son. Eren."

"The first is the worst. You have it pretty bad. I can whiff it off of you, and I'm as beta as they come. My one cousin had it almost like yours. She wasn't alone when her scent riled up all these busy bodies, but she got pawed at anyway."

"I wasn't raped," Eren snapped. "Just gimme the pills, and tell me what's coming, what to expect."

"Maybe you wasn't laid out on your back, but you got a lot to think through."

Eren crossed his arms and kept a straight face, even though his whole face hurt from Bertholdt using his mouth.

"Was you fixin' on Alpha traits?" Brandt finally asked. "That was me, too. Imagine whole life ahead of me, fresh out of last rounds as doc in training. Then I get smacked with the beta thing. I earned my certs, but my my decisions as a doc get overrode if an alpha with a knot on his dick tells me how to triage. I don't fawn over being told, dig?"

"That blows," Eren said. "But not as much as being everyone's bitch. I'd rather be a beta, just like everyone else."

"You ever hear of nature versus nurture, Eren?"

"Yes," Eren said, his heart sinking as he remembered. "My dad told me that a little baby could be the strongest person in the world, but it takes hard work and luck. You have to fight your weakness."

"Exactly. So you can think," Brandt complimented.

Brandt continued counseling him.  "Anyone who think they got a right to you cuz of your sexual identity can fuck off. Betas are weak, if they don't push back at what people tell them. Omegas who never stand up are pussies. Are you that much of a pussy?"

"No," Eren said.

"Then don't be a pussy just cuz you can make babies. When anyone tells you to give it up, you ask them why they should get it. What you got must be earned. You hear?"

"I hear you, doc. I—You're right."

"Good. In the meantime, you get close to your strongest friends. Learn. Defend your own honor. Omegas got no pride, right?"

"Right, sir," Eren said.

"Good boy. Take your pills as soon as you know. Work your body til you're fit as fuck."

"Yes, doc."

"And Eren?"

"Yes, doc?"

"You get hauled in here again, I wanna see what you did to the other asswipe. If you gotta beat off the ladies, do it. A knee to the groin, a punch to the cunt. Don't. Just. Take it."

"No, sir."

Having given the newly minted recruit doctor’s orders, Brandt sent Eren on his way with the pills.  “You're dismissed, newbie."

Eren didn't know what to say or do when he found out from Mikasa that their training comrade, Annie Leonhardt, had gone missing after doing her first bit of Military Police work.

The push and pull of wanting to talk to Reiner alone about their friend, a lost girl, got completely sidelined by the shocking news of a landmark Survey Corps discovery trickled down from command. Special Operations had made a breakthrough in Trost.

Armin, who had crawled into his bunk mewling like an omega, had cast off a sweat soaked military issued blanket, and completed his ABO transformation as a surprised Alpha. He still liked carrying his books around, but now he could carry more of them and read through them faster with his newfound ability to say "no" to people if he didn't want to do any favors.

His voice admittedly cracked when he was stressed and giving orders as an Alpha fledgling. However, if not for Armin brow beating and talking down middle-rank betas, Eren and Mikasa would've been totally in the dark about the latest news from Survey Corps.

Armin shared what he could with Eren and Mikasa. "Squad Levi, with help from Squad Mike, rescued a woman outside of Wall Rose. They saved her from a titan frenzy pushing at Trost gates. Some say they snatched her from the open mouth of a titan."

Garrison didn't want her, and Military Police Brigade and Survey Corps were clashing over who got custody of her, a fight that they were taking to General Darius Zackly. The General scheduled a tribunal to depose the mysterious woman and reveal more details of her connection to the world beyond the walls.

No one in Eren's assigned squad, or his training class, or from his district had heard any facts that didn't sound like sensationalist garbage ripped off the front page of  _The Berg_ .

"What about her name, though?" Eren asked. "We ought to know that much. If she has family, folk can find her."

"She must be a real find," Mikasa said.

"Everything's hush hush. Nobody knows who she is," Armin confirmed. He had exhausted his own leads.

"No use speculating. Eren, come spar," Mikasa said, pinching his upper arm. "You need it."

When the next stirrings of his omega body caught him off guard, Eren reluctantly ate his pills, and Armin trotted out his cracking Alpha voice and ordered Eren to stock up on his next dose of suppressants just in case another irregular cycle happened.  Though Eren bitched, his friends’ loyalty helped him accept his omega status.

Maybe it was the omega instincts, but Eren became noticeably paranoid about his appearance. Mikasa approved, though she was mildly puzzled.

"Did you. . .wash and comb your hair back?" Mikasa asked. Not only that, but Eren had gone through the trouble of polishing the key on his neck, going so far as to replace the crusty and frayed string with a glossy braided cord.

In addition to his daily grooming, Eren maintained his shared living area, which included dusting his ledge and sweeping under the bottom bunk even though he slept on the top mattress.

"He's nesting. It's more obvious when he's closer to his time.  For the babies," Armin read from a book. Armin lifted his longer legs to make way for Eren's broom from where he lounged on his bottom bunk.

Eren ignored Armin's teasing to hunch down and hand swab linty spider webs from the bed supports.

"Nobody should live like this," Eren complained, hateful green eyes squinted over the bandana covering his mouth. "Especially not babies!"

Mikasa's worry settled into amused relief. The thought of Eren's angry babies made the pair of friends Mikasa and Armin smile.

The much-anticipated tribunal, which was open to members of the military, came up on Eren quickly, busy as he was with his duties in Squad Nanaba, and extra practice in hand-to-hand combat. The lessons helped him knock out some Alphas who thought they could haze him. He didn't see Reiner or Bertholdt again; maybe they were crazy enough to look for Annie, and that's why Eren never saw them.

Most importantly, he was never alone for too long. Mikasa and Armin and Sasha and Connie and Krista with Ymir and even Jean with Marco halfheartedly conspired to bug the fuck out of him or join in on the fight lessons and beat on Eren, too. It was a miracle he could shit in peace.

"Just how many cycles are you having in one month?" Brandt asked Eren, on his third visit to the medical office.

"I'm good on pills, doc. I need a break from my friends who are all up my ass."

"Do me a favor, son. Pick up a parcel for me from inbound. I think my office got knocked over by an addict. I'm missing things I know I didn't use."

"How do you know they're looking to get high?"

Dr. Brandt waved him off. "My hollow point syringes are all gone. They were filled with some potent ass substances that could knock out a titan. Now run along like a good omega."

Eren was weirdly happy to help Brandt. It made him think about his dad putting him to work for no damn reason.

The tribunal took place in Mitras, which told Eren and his friends that none of the higher ups considered the woman to be a military threat. Eren tried not to gawk like the little district boy he was. He saw faces whose names and signatures graced Survey Corps directives and codes of conduct. A full flush singed his mortified heart when he spotted Section Commander Hanji Zoe whispering to Captain Levi.  There was no way to make up for the Captain’s impression of Eren.

A different sort of heat made him rise to full attention and check himself when he saw Commander Erwin Smith turn to speak with Zoe, his harmonious classical profile backlit by the towering windows of the courtroom. Eren was feelin’ it as far as two rows back, suppressants be damned.

Before his change, Eren would have said that Commander Smith was a standout guy. Now he appreciated his peerless leader with added senses. At least he wasn't alone in his opinion, going by the known betas in the Corps admiring the view.

The mysterious woman's appearance was, to say the least, underwhelming. Her blond hair stopped at her neck, and a straight fringe hung over her scared and hunted-looking eyes. She was underfed, even in a clean, pale green dress which her trembling hands plucked at as she sat the bench and faced the seated masses of service members.

"State your name," General Darius Zackly said, after he announced the beginning of the tribunal date and case number.

"Dina Yeager," the woman answered.

"Miss or Mrs.?" Zackly prodded.

"Mrs. Dina Yeager," Dina said.

"She has your name, Eren," Armin whispered.

"Shut up, Armin," Eren muttered, not wanting to miss a word.

"Was that the name you were born with?" Darius questioned.

"No."

"Can you share with the court your full birth name, Mrs. Yeager?"

"No." The room rustled and murmured as she defied the General.

"It's for the record, Mrs. Yeager. We cannot proceed on the matter of your custody without an accurate record," the general said, gently but firmly.

"Please, I'm not trying to make trouble. I've been cooperating," Dina pleaded. "I'm from a country where if certain people knew who I really was, they would force me to breed for them. You see, I'm an omega woman. I was trained to keep my true identity secret, for my own protection. Please."

"It's the only thing I have left," Dina added. "I was married, and I had a son with the man who I married. I lost my husband, and I think he's dead after all this time. My boy wants me dead, and I will never see him again."

Eren felt like he knew her after hearing her story; she looked like someone's mom. Eren couldn't believe this tiny lady survived a feeding frenzy of titans.

"Is this enough information? You know the truth about who I am. I could be in danger if everyone knew my real name."

Darius quieted the court. "Your petition for privacy is granted for the duration of this hearing. In further matters, your identity will be addressed in court, under the martial protections of whoever is charged to look after you. I expect you to answer all questions brought forth with total honesty, Mrs. Yeager."

"Yes, I will," Dina answered, screwing her eyes shut.

"Very good. Now will the Plaintiff come up to the stand and begin the examination?"

"I will, General," said a tall and reedy man. "Commander Nile speaking for Military Police Brigade. Mrs. Yeager, I'm going to ask questions, and you will answer."

"Nile, she's well aware. Get on with it," Darius spoke up.

"Where are you from?" Nile asked, finally saying what everyone was dying to know.

"Marley," Dina said, and her answer entranced everyone, for no one had heard of this place, and Eren looked to Armin, who shrugged at him. If Armin couldn't find it on the maps, then this was truly a whole new country inhabited by an unknown remnant of humanity.

"Can you tell us more about Marley?" Nile told her.

"Well, for starters, Marley is your enemy," Dina said. Her quiet voice eerily carried.

"Are you our enemy?" Nile said, looking like he needed half a reason to throw her in jail.

"No. I've been resisting the Marleyan government since I was born. I'm an Eldian. I sided with the Restorationists. I married an ally who I trusted to be my brother-in-arms, who protected me. Then the PSA found us out.  They had an insider informant. We were charged guilty of treason, and I watched everyone I knew suffer the consequences."

"Were they executed?" Nile asked.

"Worse," Dina revealed. "Every Eldian in Marley who is convicted of heinous crimes gets the serum needle. We're taken to the Barricade, injected, and pushed off from miles and miles up high."

"That sounds like an execution to me," Nile said, dismissively.

"But, Commander. We don't die." Dina keeled over, and hysterical giggles erupted from her shaking body. Her fearful eyes wildly chased around the courtroom, like an animal seeking to evade its butcher. "The Barricade is on the bottom of your little island! Why do you think titans come up from the South?"

"Someone sedate this woman! She's a lunatic!" Nile cried.

"I WAS A TITAN!" Dina shouted, foaming at the mouth.

"You're sure she's not related to you?" Armin said to Eren.

"Shut the fuck—"

Dina's chest caved in, as heavy slugs pierced her center and her body smacked the ground like wet ground meat. Two hooded figures came to her bench. Nobody could see their faces, but Armin knew who they were in an instant by their height, build, stances, and the plain clothes under their green cloaks.

"Eren, it's Reiner and Bertholdt! Quick!" Armin was slapping Eren's arm urgently.

Bertholdt reloaded his arms quickly, under Reiner's covering fire. Bertholdt grabbed the bloody woman and the two of them razed up a gory path, mangling every soldier, Police or Survey, standing between them and the huge windows.

Eren cried out: "REINER!"

Eren got one heart-stopping flash of Reiner's white-blond hair and his crooked nose when the shorter of the two figures turned to Eren screaming Reiner's name. The assailants and Dina's carcass then smashed through the glass.

No sooner did a draught enter the courts than did steam hiss through the busted panes, blowing out all the intact glass, and an explosive blinding light dazed everyone present.

"EVERYONE WHO'S ALIVE, SADDLE UP!" Section Commander Zoe's fierce cry rallied those who were more shocked than injured. Though Zoe's eye was glazed shut with blood, the orders kept coming. "TEAM LEADERS, I REPEAT. RECONNAISSANCE INFANTRY FORMATIONS FOR EVEN THE BODY OF DINA YEAGER! I'M CUTTING THAT BIZ OPEN."

"Two abnormal titans spotted fleeing into Mitras!"

"They are going full speed from Sina Positive 87, 36 Minutes."

"The armored titan and the Colossus!"

"Update status, Colossus is fallen. I repeat, Colossus is fallen. Sina Positive 82, 31 Minutes. Expect heavy civilian damage and casualties. Deploy Garrison 304th to assist disaster relief."

"Shit, the richies are gettin it," Eren heard Jean curse.

"The Armored Titan still at large, I repeat, at large! Armored Titan continuing at full speed."

"Where the fuck is it going?" Nile demanded.

"You turd, what else is in the capital?"

"Fuck off. My men have been losing sleep over the Ehrmich Kidnapper." Then Commander Nile figured out where the Armored Titan was heading. "All available Police, to His Majesty's castle, no stops."

"What a turd. Nanaba's down," said a man, and his words cut through the mayhem to reach Eren. It was Captain Levi. "If you're in her squad, you're now under Mike. Consider it an official transfer."

Levi blinked down at Eren who was on his hands and knees, straddling his friend Connie who was out cold. Eren's cheeks blotched, knowing exactly how it looked.

Eren hastily leapt to standing. "S-sir, I'll find Squad Leader Mike."

"He's found you, lover boy," Captain Levi said cryptically. "The horseys should be raring to go. See you in hell."

Eren heard two loud sniffs well within his personal space and jumped. "Oh! Squad Leader Mike, sir!"

"With me, lover boy," Mike affirmed, cementing Eren's new nickname forever.

"Sir, I have to tell Commander Erwin. The men who took Dina!" Eren shouted. "Me and my buddy Armin know them!"

Mike gripped Eren and presented him to Commander Erwin. Commander Erwin was huddled with several Survey members, presumably entrusting them with his surreptitious plans. He stood poised in the backdrop of glass shards and leaky corpses, not so much as a brow hair out of place.

"Report to your Commander, lover boy," Mike ordered.

Eren punched his own hand, letting the pain distract him from his body's reaction to getting Erwin's complete attention. With his eyes screwed shut, and his head bowed down, Eren shouted: "Braun and Hoover are the ones who took Dina! I know them from the 104th!"

Large and warm hands cupped his face, and Eren's eyes bulged open.

"Who are you?" Erwin asked. He looked truly amazing, just inches away, close enough for Eren to feel his breath.

"Eren. I'm just Eren," said just Eren, unable to bring his gaze back down to his boots where they belonged. He badly needed to adjust his pants right this moment, but the Commander went in toe-to-toe, his jeweled bolo tie clinking the key around Eren's neck.

"Tell me something, Eren. If we survive this titan attack, what do you want from me? For this information that you're giving me so freely?"

"Commander Erwin, sir?"

"Tell me. What do you want?" Erwin asked Eren, drawing out each syllable to luscious tones.

Eren hadn't felt like this since he had his tongue around Bertholdt's cock and Reiner's teeth biting his ass. He could smell the two men all over his defiled skin, when they dumped him in Dr. Brandt's office.

Erwin's intoxicating closeness made Eren submit to the truth that he'd been wrestling with since it had happened. Eren liked being told, if it was Erwin commanding him. "I want to get fucked, by my Alpha."

Saying it out loud was such a get off. Eren felt damned good, as he obeyed an Alpha command. "I want you to earn it. Cuz I'm not gonna give it up. And after you earn it…"

Eren lowered his voice for only Erwin to hear, causing Erwin to dip closer until their chins brushed, lips edging in with each heady word. "…you're going to share me with a buddy."

"Show's over, people," Captain Levi groused. "Commander, is lover boy there telling you the truth?"

Commander Erwin released Eren, an amused quirk of his mouth flicking like a candle. "I see you don't approve of my methods, Levi."

"Nevertheless, I'm satisfied that Eren is a superbly honest person, and I can believe what he tells me. Fetch me Hanji. If Braun and Hoover are the culprits who have kidnapped Dina Yeager, then we must assume that the both of them have somehow changed into the colossal titan and the armored titan, and we must stop them from taking His Majesty hostage."


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans infiltrate humanity's capital city.

Galloping pell-mell through the once manicured streets of downtown Mitras was not something Eren expected to do, except for some off the wall get-rich schemes he had entertained as a Shiganshina refugee. He felt like a grubby bumpkin, charging down a block of marbled buildings trimmed with golden statues.

How beautiful the capital had been before the titan traitors Braun and Hoover had kidnapped Dina Yeager, who was probably dead from grievous injury.   Mitras, Sina, and King Fritz were soon to be next. While he wasn't the kingdom's most upstanding subject, Eren knew he couldn't let that happen.  So be it if this fight cost him his life and the lives of everyone he held dear.

A giant hand reached for him from behind. It missed him, but swiped Mike's horse. Eren cried in horror as Mike was flung mid-air, a piece of his 3DMG clearly breaking off. A wire shot out from his remaining 3DMG but before the gears could retract the line and pull him back to the living, a 7-meter titan cupped Mike in its puffy hands and chomped his leg.

Eren looked away as his own 3DMG dragged him towards the marbled rooftops. His horse was half-pulped under an abnormal titan shambling on all fours, grabbing prettily dressed men and women from upscale boutiques and crunching them one after another like candies.

When Eren landed on the rooftops, he and the others who joined him turned to see where the titans had come from.

"Should we. . .just jump?" A Military Police officer splattered in vomit and blood asked all present company seriously as they regarded the assembly of titans emerging from the direction of Ehrmich District. "If there's this many in the capital, how many more infiltrated Wall Rose?"

"Are you an Alpha, or not?" his comrade yelled at him. "You'll just be feeding the titans, and we are NOT titan fodder."

Eren left Humanity's finest to their shouting match, complete with head butting. He linked up with Krista and Ymir, who were crouched behind the statue of a naked woman decorating a cathedral. 

Between the three of them, they burned some serious gas, and engaged in the wildest carriage hijacking of his life to get to His Majesty's castle. Unfortunately, His Majesty's gates were intact despite the enormous foot falls on either side from where the armored titan stepped over.

"YOU ASSHOLE! You couldn't break the damned door down, too?!" Eren yelled, shaking his fist through the locked gate.

"Calm down, Eren." Krista yanked at his shirt to get him to stop rattling the bars.

"Hey big mouth, scream a lil louder, why don't you? Let the titans know it's lunch time!! Me and Krista were doing just fine before you came along yapping." Ymir tsked. 

She shook her head irritably. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. Me and Krista are going to climb the gate, and we'll let you in. If you can zip your lips for a hot minute."

"I thought you were out of gas," Eren said, squinting at Ymir.

"No, I said I couldn't help  _ you _ , when you ran out," Ymir said, shrugging. 

Ymir crouched into a squat and waved over her shoulder at Krista. Krista hopped on for a piggyback ride, and to Eren's amazement, Ymir sauntered to one of the stone walls, measuring at about 3 meters wide, which anchored the tall metal gates, and scaled the wall with her bare hands and her boots.

When she reached the top, she gave Eren a double middle finger, which Krista smacked at after dismounting. Krista sat down at the top of the wall while Ymir removed her green cloak, wrapped it around some metal bars, and planted the soles of her boots for a wicked slide down.

Which... really pissed off Eren because Ymir could've made it to the Top 10 in their training corps if she had stopped picking her nose. And flicking the boogers.

"Bup, bup, bup. Your silence buys your entrance," Ymir reminded Eren, her finger wagging at him with her other hand hovered over the latch.

When Ymir heard nothing, she winked at him, her sharp tooth poking out in a saucy grin.

Eren stomped through the open gate as Krista rappelled down the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be all submissive, mega man?" Ymir asked. She slammed the gate closed with a hip thrust, and the resounding clang echoing down an abandoned parkway brought more titans that pressed their fiendish blood-smeared faces into ultrahard steel bars. Rocks in the stonewall skittered as the mortar cracked.

"Woops. Folks is gettin rowdy. Let's go."

"How the fuck is you an Alpha," Eren grumbled as they ran for it.

Krista fell behind them on the grand staircase leading up to the royal entrance. Eren scooped her up as Ymir hustled ahead of them both.

He smiled and planted his gaze straightforward as he carried Krista like a princess into the castle as though he didn't notice Ymir's murderous glare.

His jaw clenched as the opulent castle was littered with Military Police, their shredded carcasses piled where they were gunned down. Krista sprang out of his arms as all three of them drew their blades. Ymir kicked a discarded flintlock.

"Why would you do that?!" Eren asked.

"Look at the barrel."

"Oh."  The business end of the rifle was bent up.

"Guys, I think we're the only ones who made it," Krista realized. "I thought everyone would be here."

"Let's not hang around. It's too open," Ymir said, her nose in the air. "Find a room high up, balcony, with a clear view of the street."

They sneaked along the grand halls and the corridors, tucking themselves into alcoves, and kept moving, too intent to do more than whisper and gesture. They secured an exterior terraced area with thick stone pillars that allowed them to rotate lookout, concealing themselves from anyone inside who could spot them from windows. Outside of the room, they weren't paranoid about their whispers carrying down a lifeless hall.

"Squad Mike was ambushed. Sina Positive 40, diverted maybe 20 Minutes," Eren briefed them.

"We advanced Sina Pos 30, and then Squad Gelgar ate it." Ymir wiped her sweaty lip.

"The traitors must have infiltrated Ehrmich gate and then Sina Negative 250 Zero, but how? Garrison reserves would have alerted Central to send radius teams if Trost gate fell. Not even an abnormal type could clear that territory."

"Not Ehrmich. They musta hit Yarckel. We were bearing 40 Min before we had to fall back around Sina Pos 35. The titans were already grubbing, like they came out of the damn ground," Ymir pointed out to Eren.

"Yarckel makes less sense, booger brain. You're off by 90 Minutes, assuming titans would ignore a full district," Eren said.

"Wait, you're still picking your nose? I held your hand like two minutes ago!" Krista piped up, wrinkling her nose.

"I gave you lefty," Ymir explained while she smacked Eren's shoulder with her right hand, which was apparently her dedicated nose-picker.

Ymir and Krista caught the disgusted expression of Eren wiggling his shoulder as though shaking off Ymir's boogey touch and they all cracked up.

"Man, those dudes got us. Everyone was focused on Dina," Eren griped. "I can't stand it if they win. Fuck. I wish Armin was here, but not really."

"I know what you mean. Arlert, explain!  Explain why we’re fucked!" Ymir said, pointing out into the avenue where a 3 meter infantile titan was cutting its teeth on hapless pedestrians.

"Our only chance is a surprise," Krista said. "No one knows we're here."

"Chance to do what," Ymir reprimanded Krista. "They might be dickheads, but they're titan dickheads. You're assuming bullet or sword can kill them."

"I forbid you from sacrificing yourself, you ditz," Ymir said. It came out harshly as an Alpha order, and Krista looked like she got slapped. Though Eren wasn't affected, since it was for Krista, it still gave him the willies to hear it.

"You said you wouldn't go Alpha on me!" Krista sounded betrayed.

Inexplicably, Eren pictured Erwin's eyelashes which were the same color as the darker roots of his yellow hair. Yet the tiny hairs on his lower face glinted like soft gold. The pads of Erwin's thumbs had stroked the thin skin behind Eren's ears, and Erwin's right hand had tightened, pulling the longer layers of Eren's hair, when Levi barged in on their little talk.

Eren's heart pounded under his hand as he touched the key to his father's basement.

Ymir and Krista's argument cut off at the groaning and twisting of the fallen royal gates overrun by a dozen titans, including the one that had chewed Mike's leg. A leather strip snagged its teeth. Eren and his comrades ducked behind the stone pillars. Giant fingertips grazed the bottom of their terrace and went no further.

Eren looked over at Krista whose two little hands clamped over her mouth, definitely crying as she muffled her breaths. All three of their heads jerked up as they heard clumping footfalls from the roofing overhead.

"Bout time they got here," Reiner said. "Time to confirm our theory, ay, comrade?"

"Here goes nothing. Sorry to do this, your Majesty. It's nothing personal," Bertholdt said.

"Which one should I aim for? I don't want him torn to pieces; it might not work."

"On your 2 o'clock," Bertholdt answered. "The tallest one."

"Says the tall guy," Reiner chuckled.

Eren saw a large shape fall past the right side of their terrace, and into the gnashing teeth lurking below. They heard someone stomp above them.

"Fuck. He was the pretender," Reiner growled.

"Let's go before the devils show up. If we lost Jaws and the Female titan, they'll kill our families," Bertholdt said, his boots thudding.

Before Ymir could grab him, Eren lunged out of hiding and hooked his line to the side of the castle exterior, using the upswing of his momentum to get himself level with the roof of the terrace, and he squeezed the trigger, saying a prayer for a wisp or a vapor of gas. The canisters farted, and he winded himself as his middle scraped the shingles.

He scrambled to his feet, swords crossed, and bolted at them. Bertholdt aimed low and shot Eren's leg.

"Hey Eren," Reiner said. "Figures you'd show."

"Nothing personal," Bertholdt said.

"Why," Eren asked, his teeth clenched in pain as he clutched his wounded limb, "are you doing this? Y-you guys k-killed the king!"

"We're going home," Reiner said, as if that explained everything. He crouched to Eren's level, cupped Eren's chin, and brushed his thumb along Eren's bottom lip. "Come with me. This place is going to be the pits."

"What about Annie? Is she going home, too?"  Eren noticed that their friend Annie drifted the most into Bertholdt and Reiner’s company.

"No," Bertholdt said, his cold façade cracking just a touch. "She's not."

They both faced Eren, their backs to the Survey squad who quietly appeared on the main roof of the castle. Eren looked at Reiner in panic, his mind blanking out as he thought of a distraction.

But Eren didn't need to say anything. Reiner leaned his forehead into Eren, and clamped his teeth on Eren's mouth, drawing a surprised cry.

"You cost me Trost. It's only right if I take you." Reiner grabbed the lapels of Eren's jacket, sucking and biting Eren's neck as he got his hand under Eren's shirt and squeezed the leg wound until Reiner drew real screams of pain to swallow up in kisses.

"C'mon Reiner. Bomb's a ticking. We gotta regroup." Bertholdt's leg fidgeted as he watched Reiner grip up Eren's thighs and press Eren's knees to the blood smeared shingles. He licked his lips, looking away, and Mikasa came at him with her sword.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Mikasa shouted, slicing at Bertholdt's neck.  Bertholdt lost his footing on the sloped surface. She gashed his throat, and as he pitched to the ground, another explosive flash shook the castle. Then the foundations of the castle shook as its inside structures imploded.

"Dina's inside. Save her or kill us," Reiner said. He rolled off the roof, and hit the streets running as he transformed, confirming that he was the Armored Titan.

The bomb which the two titan traitors had planted around the castle detonated, launching bits and pieces of well-meaning soldiers into a rain of carnage which fell upon the loosed titans.

Mikasa held on tightly to Eren as their bodies descended from nauseating heights with nothing to catch onto except flying shrapnel and black smoke. Then just as suddenly, their doomed plunge abruptly ceased as their cloaks caught on something arising from the burning depths.

Two behemoth rows of enamel planted in vast stretches of moist flesh gleamed ominously in the scarlet flames. As though Eren and Mikasa were children in Shiganshina all over again, they dangled helplessly in the eye of their beholder as their Fate--or was it a titan? --smiled on them, as a great house came tumbling down.

 


	4. It's a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survey Corps must capture the smiling titan while the royal castle lies in ruins with mindless titans eating Mitras.

Between Eren's anguished wails upon facing his mother's killer, the smell of burnt dismembered flesh and ambling titan hordes impervious to the blazing destruction all about them, they could have been in literal hell.

With the smoke suffocating them, and the heat blistering their feet, Mikasa came back to herself, came back from the rubble of her foster home with Aunt Carla and Dr. Grisha. Despite their smoke stung eyes, she observed that the Smiling Titan made no move to drop them into its hellmouth.

"The titan's not moving! Eren! Eren!" Coughing and snorting, Mikasa called over to Eren, who was sobbing and punching futilely at the impenetrable digits clamping them over a veritable funeral pyre for the monarchy.

At a loss, their Corps training took over, and Mikasa freed herself. It was just as well that Eren was yelling out death threats because she couldn't see him clearly. She could sure as hell hear him. She anchored herself with one hook line into titan flesh and felt for his cloak before shredding it with a blade's edge, her arm solidly hooked under and around Eren as though he were a hissing kitten. The 3DMG pulled them to the stump of the Smiling Titan's wrist where Mikasa had freed herself with a whirl of steel blades.

She grabbed his ear when calm reasoning didn't work and hauled them top side so they could clamber up the Smiling Titan's arms to its shoulders.

"Thanks Mikasa," Eren said begrudgingly as he rubbed his sore lobe. "Why isn't Smiley attacking?"

"Could it be a different titan?" Mikasa asked.

"You know it's the same. No two titans look the same," Eren refuted, and Mikasa knew he was right. "But this one got titties."

"Eren, your language," Mikasa said, going for his ear again.

"No, really, look! I don't remember THOSE!" Eren yowled, cupping his ear.

Mikasa looked down and realized that Eren had stated facts, however crudely. In her memories, human blood of countless lives, instead of dripping like a river between mountainous cleavage, had been smeared all around the smiling titan’s flat and emaciated chest.

"A… girl titan?" Mikasa looked extra horrified in their present hellscape. "With… girl parts?"

"A Female titan," Eren said. "Bertholdt, I think, said there was a Female titan. I think this is her! I think she has Dina!"

"Eren," Mikasa said gently. "I don't think Dina would survive the blast. She would have died with the reinforcements who didn't clear the roof."

"No, Dina's alive. She was alive after a frenzy, for fuck's sake Mikasa. No one survives when that many monsters get together."

"Yoo hoo, do I hear friends? It sounds like I came into a conversation with interesting people." It was Section Commander Hanji Zoe, whose head was bandaged from Dina Yeager's disastrous trial. Besides the earlier injury, Hanji did not appear burnt, aside from fried split ends poking out from a bun of hair.

"Section Commander," Eren and Mikasa saluted.

"It's Hanji," they were told in a very expectant tone.

"Eren Yeager, Squad Mike."

"Mikasa Ackerman, vanguard."

"Another one, huh?" Hanji inquired with gleaming eyes. "Anywho, what's this about a Female Titan? Do you propose to capture it?"

"Ah, Hanji, if you'll look down..." Eren trailed off, blushing at talking to an elite Survey member about titan anatomy.

"What a fine specimen," Hanji ogled greedily, eyes bugged out underneath a pair of googles. "I want to measure them, touch them… and I wonder if I could milk them?"

"Hello? This is Moblit Berner Fourth Squad," a man called up to them.

"Hey Moblit, up here!" Hanji returned.

"We don’t have the manpower to capture a 15-meter titan, Hanji," Mikasa said, and Moblit had his own opinion about that.

"Section Commander, please no," Moblit cried, very distressed as he came into view. "Where would we put it?!"

"Her, Moblit. Where would we put her. Baby girl is mine," Hanji said, all sing song. "I need to know if we can milk a titan without nipples and areolas present."

Moblit, who clearly had an established rapport with Hanji, bypassed asking why Hanji wanted titan breastmilk. "No, section commander! We are sitting over a BURNING CASTLE. We are lucky it's not crushing us. Give the order for retreating to safety!"

"Hanji, could there be a human inside this titan?" Eren asked. "We were attacked by traitors Braun and Hoover who changed into titans and escaped."

"I'm so glad you asked, Eren! We should find out!" Hanji declared, drawing a blade and sticking it up the hollow of the smiling titan's lower jaw. Her blade dragged on its bottom teeth, but the titan remained docile. "Do like me. Insert gently and be ready for anything. It is a lady titan after all."

"Oh God, oh god, oh god," Moblit hyperventilated as everyone followed orders. He sidled to the back of the smiling titan's head and drew back its thick chin length hair like a tassel curtain, before slowly thrusting his sword into the nape.

The smiling titan reared up, a keening wail issuing from its wide mouth. Several lines of wire arched as the Survey members anchored themselves and hung on for dear life.

"Well done, you!" Hanji called to Moblit. A very enterprising person, Hanji reached for the embedded blade which Moblit had abandoned and jiggled it ecstatically. Moblit grabbed at Hanji, saving the section commander from getting brained as the smiling titan thrashed.

"Mikasa and Eren, I'm going to need you guys to cut around the neck. We're assuming if a person is inside, they would be not too far from the brains. I know it goes against training, but I'm giving you the OK."

Eager to be of use, Eren was making very little headway as he couldn't control his cuts. The smiling titan had dashed out of the fire, but all that gargantuan movement limited Eren, who was already limping from his gunshot wound. Mikasa fared better as she hacked deeper and faster, carving a long and deep pocket that went shoulder to shoulder.

"I… I see it," Moblit said incredulously.

"I see it too! Someone's head, right? It's crowning from the titan's spine! How miraculous!" Hanji was swooning.

Between the four of them, they uncovered the prone body of a petite woman who was bleeding from where Moblit's blade had jabbed her. Half of her face was destroyed, crisped down in fourth degree burns that exposed her sinuses and her skull.

"Dina?" Eren cried, recognizing the other swollen half of her face. Though Dina's blue eyes stared, she did not respond to her name.

Before their very own eyes, a cloud of steam rose from her skull, and muscle, tissue, and skin knit themselves until her injuries were imperceptible. Eren tried to pull her out of the titan, but she remained stuck. Mikasa aided his struggles, and with Mikasa's added strength, they pulled Dina out of a macabre furnace. Hanji was on hand to cut away at the sinews that dug into Dina's cheeks and connected her to the smiling titan.

Eren caught her prone body, and Mikasa held on to them. Thick clouds of steam rose around them as they all started sinking, and Hanji shouted excitedly: “Baby girl’s titan body must be dissolving, just like the Colossus! Oh, it's going away far too fast, I won't get a good gander damn it!"

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Moblit shrieked.

"Dina, Dina," Eren called out, shaking the woman. He couldn't believe that in his arms was the answer to humanity's titan threat, and he couldn't bear it if her secrets died with her.

Her eyelids twitched, blinking as though she were seeing Eren finally. She looked into his intense green eyes.  “Found you." Dina nuzzled into his jacket contentedly and dozed off with her ear pressed to his pounding heart.

His pulse thudded in his ears, as it occurred to him that Dina was inside the smiling titan that had callously picked his mother out, kicking and screaming, from under his collapsed childhood home, and Dina had lifted Carla Yeager into a red sunset, and-

"Eren, what did Dina say to you?" Mikasa asked.

"This bitch ate my mom," Eren said, chuckling, his mouth curled at what had fallen on to him. "I'm gonna fuck her up. We're gonna get answers, and I'm gonna wreck her. For Mom."

Mikasa saw the danger and harshly chopped the back of his head, thrusting Dina into Hanji, who looked all too happy to receive.

"Keep them away from each other. Eren will kill her when he has the chance," Mikasa told Hanji and Moblit before she wrestled Eren and used her 3DMG to put distance between Eren and Dina.

"LET ME AT HER, MISAKA! YOU—YOU—"

"No way, Eren. The Survey Corps must protect Dina. She has information that could save us all," Mikasa refused.

"SHE KILLED MOM. YOU SAW. YOU WERE THERE."

"I want her to pay, too," Mikasa said stiffly. "But humanity will be wiped out if I let you."

"MY MOM TOOK YOU IN, MIKASA. TELL ME YOU'RE LETTING HER KILLER GET AWAY WITH HER MURDER."

"I loved Aunt Carla. You're not the only one who watched their mother die," Mikasa reminded Eren, weeping openly as rainy memories chilled her soul.

"The men who killed my mom and dad took turns touching me after, Eren. Do you know what it's like to have the scum who killed your family put their hands on you? I gladly killed one because humanity was better for them dying."

"I didn't know. You never said," Eren said. He was quelled by her tears.

"Dina is different; she can do some good if given the chance," Mikasa said. "It's in the past now. We must fight for every day after this one. You told me to fight, Eren, so I am. You need to fight, too. I can't do it alone. You'll get killed or court-martialed if you go after her. Then I'll be alone again."

Seeing Mikasa weak made him stand tall. Eren rubbed Mikasa's arms as her shoulders shook. "Hush. I was. . . blowing off steam. I won't kill her if she works with us. Promise."

Eren drew back when Mikasa reached for him. "But I also promise that if Dina fucks up, if she stabs us in the back, not even her titan powers will save her."

Eren patted Mikasa's head, and she leaned her cheek into his warm touch and opened her arms to him for more. With his eyes fixed on his mother's killer, Eren put one arm over Mikasa's shoulder and rubbed at her scalp until she relaxed. He hadn't comforted her like this since they shared a mattress as children.

"What was Reiner doing to you," Mikasa said, melting into him. They stank of sweat and char.

"Nothing," Eren said, his injured leg pounding in the calf of his boot.

"It didn't look like nothing," Mikasa called him out. She hanged back and smacked at the bloody partial hand print on the inseam of Eren's sooty uniform bottoms.

"It is nothing. I'm going to kill him for it. And Hoover, too."

"You're gonna have to beat me to it, Eren." Mikasa said. She removed her red scarf and winded it around Eren's neck. "That depraved bastard left hickies all over your neck."

"Fuck. Don't tell anybody, Mikasa. I'll never keep my chin up."

"I won't give you away," she promised. "Give it back when they heal, okay? It'll get cold soon."

By providence, Commander Erwin Smith and the remnants of the Corps elite arrived, drawn to the unmistakable structure of the Female titan in the eye of the firestorm. They culled the titans in the street, picking each creature off in experienced teams. With all gates of Mitras on lock down, nothing and nobody could get in or out.

Considering King Fritz's death and the wholesale slaughter of the royal family in power, General Zackly declared martial law in effect while the Royal Assembly scrambled to trace lineages and produce a hereditary successor to the throne. Over the hostile objections of the Capital's wealthy and nobility, Survey Corps headquartered at an overburdened hospital in Mitras, to safely house Dina, and to treat the wounded for all branches.

When Armin rejoined them, and learned of the Female titan's identity, he looked heartbroken for his friends.

They picked at their meals while Armin briefed Eren and Mikasa. "There's going to be crazy in-fighting. General Zackly awarded custody to Military Police to pacify the Royal Assembly and keep the peace, but there's no way Commander Erwin will hand Dina over to be executed as a titan traitor. The MPs want her dead."

"Never mind the commander," Eren snorted, pushing his bowl away. "I think Hanji was looking to knock back some titan milk. Fresh off the tap."

"Don't. Ask," Mikasa said when Armin looked between the two of them like what the fuck.

Someone's throat cleared, and Armin and Mikasa hastened to their feet with a salute.

"Lover boy, with me."

"Yes, sir!" Eren turned around to address his squad leader Mike, who sniffed dismissively. Mike had somehow crept up on them despite the crutch that supported his broken leg.

"Permission to speak, Squad Leader?"

"Fine."

"I thought you were a goner, sir," Eren confessed as Mike shuffled them down a corridor in the hospital.

"I'm tough and gamey. They had fresher meat to catch," Mike explained.

"Spat you right back out, did they?" Captain Levi joined in. He was leaning beside an open door, and waved Mike and Eren over.

"Not in one piece," Mike retorted, shaking his leg cast, which was decorated with well wishes, and Hanji's name bolded inside of an inked heart. "This is your stop, lover boy. And take your pills, you smell."

"My bad. I didn't notice, sir," Eren said, reddening down to his toes.

"Hello, Eren. Thank you for making time to come," Commander Erwin welcomed him cordially. He remained seated at the table he had commandeered. The room had leaning rows of crates stacked haphazardly at one wall.

"Those are empty," Commander Erwin said. "We need more hands to break down boxes."

"Am I here to clear these boxes, sir?" Eren asked.

"That's a fine idea, but these stacks are not a priority. Come sit. Levi will bring us tea."

"Thank you, sir," Eren said, although he preferred coffee. He sat further down the table, opting for a formal distance if he was to be interrogated. For a crazy second, he preferred that Levi stay present if only so Eren wouldn't be alone with the Commander. If Mike suspected that he was starting his heat cycle, then Erwin would definitely smell it all over him.

"Sit closer. We're going to talk candidly," Commander Erwin told him, indicating the chair beside him.

"Yes, sir," Eren said, trying to keep a lid on his omega instincts. He sat on his hands, resisting the urge to fidget or breathe too loud. He broke out in a cold sweat under the red scarf.

"Is this about Braun and Hoover, Commander Erwin?" Eren asked. "I gave my report to my squad leader, and a copy to Hanji."

"How's your leg."

"Fine, sir. Bullet scratched me. You read it already?" Eren said.

"I have Hanji's copy," Commander Erwin said. "But there's information in your narrative that I hoped you would enlighten me about."

"Whatever you need from me, I'll do my best," Eren said.

"Explain to me why Hoover asked you to flee the country with him."

"No, sir, you have it wrong. Reiner said that stuff."

"My mistake, what did he say exactly?" Erwin didn't miss a beat.

Where was Levi with the fuckin tea.

"Hard to say, sir," Eren said. He nervously rubbed his hands on his lap, feeling the bruises in his tender skin. "There was a lot happening."

"You and Braun were close, I'm assuming. For him to offer you that."

"He sometimes started stuff with me during training just to be funny, I guess. A lot of us looked up to him like a big brother."

"Braun's an alpha, yes?"

"Yes, sir, like a lot of recruits," said Eren, trying to downplay the fact.

"But you're an omega."

"Yes, sir. Nothing to be done about that," Eren said, shrugging and fixing his eyes to a spot over Erwin's shoulder. It was the best he could do to be polite while keeping his shit together.

"I'm sure presenting as an omega has its challenges for you. You're vulnerable compared to your beta peers," Commander Erwin said innocuously. "Nobody would have blamed you for quitting service once you were classed. Most omegas wind up as domestics, which suits their nature."

"I couldn't do that, sir," Eren said. "I pledged my heart to serve humanity."

"And your body."

"And my body," Eren affirmed. "…is yours to command."

FUCK. Who said that.

"Very good," Commander Erwin said, smiling his approval. "You will do as I say, then."

"Yes, sir." He relaxed.  Nice to know he wasn't the only hormonal idiot to throw himself at Erwin. He should've known that a man like Erwin didn't get all hot and bothered over the little things.

"Hold still. Remember your pledge, Eren." Erwin's knees bumped Eren's leg as he leaned closer determinedly. Eren's breath hitched when Erwin went for the scarf, and without thinking, his hands went up to block.

"It's alright, Eren." The commander gave him a quick squeeze, mashing his firm chest into Eren's open and trembling palms. Eren wanted to cover himself up so bad as Erwin undid the scarf. It felt like Erwin was pulling off all his clothes and judging Eren by what he saw.

Erwin looked his fill at the little love bites. "You didn't offer yourself to him."

"No, sir," Eren said, pressing his legs closed and feeling the bruises there, too.

"He's not inside you now, is he?"

"No, sir, never."

"Then it's a win. You survived. Count it as a win, Eren."

He put his face to Erwin's jacket, ashamed of himself. He smelled coffee, tobacco, and the botanical salve which the officers used for after-shave, and Erwin's implacable serenity calmed his heart.

A thought occurred to him, and he pushed himself into his chair.

"Sir, I didn't put that in my report, not a lick of it. There's no way for you to know."

"Friends or not, the traitors ought to have killed you. Saboteurs don't leave loose ends."

"You guessed," Eren said, feeling tricked.

"I have a bad habit of following up on my hunches. Thanks to detective work I did in my hey day, I happen to know the street price of unclaimed omegas trafficked through the underground city, how desirable they are. Square this with more facts. That many recruits are alphas. That humans can shift into titans. That Marley is a country from beyond the walls."

"I blabbed for nothing," Eren said.

"If I had named Braun instead of Hoover, the outcome would be the same," Erwin said. "It worked out better that I had the wrong guy, since you corrected me very thoroughly."

"I'm an idiot," Eren admitted. "I fell for it."

"You’re not.  That method of baiting works on earnest young men," said Erwin.

Erwin looked too frickin' good as Eren's superior, in uniform and spread out in a loose slouch like a man who got exactly what he wanted.

"You're what you say you are, young man.  Passionate. Direct. Ready and willing for anything. How could Braun resist? I will try him for war crimes, but I can't blame him for putting the moves on you," Erwin praised him.

The commander's blue eyes held steady as he brought the red scarf to his fine-boned nose and inhaled lustfully in such naked appreciation, and the room scaled down to the little space they shared. Connected by only a red thread, Eren felt like Erwin touched him everywhere though they both sat in their own chairs.

"You were Police?" Eren could only think to ask.

"Yes, I was quite the stallion way back when."

"You must've ranked number one at camps."

"Good guess," Erwin said. "I was good at what I did. Too good."

"You must've been the very best. Should I follow up on my hunch?" Eren asked. Their proximity was making his mouth run ahead of common sense. His body stretched of its own accord, and it made him bare his throat and unlock his legs and flex his arms.

Eren froze when a rap sounded on the door. He sprang up to answer, tripped over his feet, and sprawled out on his knees.  His lower arms protested the abuse. He turned his head to laugh it off, but holy fuck that measured gaze reminded Eren of the literal position he was in.

"Sorry, sir." He didn't know why he apologized; he just did it.  Then he was throwing open the door.

"What's the rush, lover boy? You need to drop a deuce?" Levi asked with a cart full of tea things.

"Come in, Levi," Erwin said. "We are going to discuss your timing at the next meeting minutes."

"I thought you asked me to bring you tea, or did you want piss water? Tea has its own timetable."

"I didn't realize brewing tea is a science."

"You're damned straight it is. You're getting it done right," Levi said, mollified. He bustled about the table, setting the tea service quickly for three people.

"Thank you, Captain Levi." Eren was too afraid to refuse, and that fear kept his butt in the chair.

Somehow, having tea with Levi was the most surreal experience of his day. Levi held the cup all crooked like. Eren dared not comment as Levi opened a thick, yellowed, heavily dog-eared paperback book at the table.

"You're being really good to me, Commander, if I may say so. Permission to ask why," Eren said, trying not to stare at Levi relaxed with his sleeves rolled up, and shirt collar popped opened, his cravat conspicuously absent.

"Did you mean what you said to me when I met you?" Erwin asked, as though inquiring about the weather.

Oh yes, that thing Eren said when he was utterly defenseless against Erwin's strong Alpha game.

"Yes, sir." Eren ducked his hot face into a steaming cup of tea.

"I'm helping you get what you want. You have your work cut out for you, recruit, if you’re going to climb up. I don't know if you can handle your very own team, much less if you can handle yourself."

"I have to earn it," Eren said. He admired how Erwin encouraged him while pointing out that Eren was a cocksure young buck, untried and unproven.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. I don't get any benefit from knocking you down, but I'd like a better idea of how well you'll perform when you're directly under me."

That slow blink of Erwin's left many warm, dark openings for interpretation.

"Everyone needs something to work for," Erwin said. "My work’s not that complicated. You ask yourself who you are and what you want. That's purpose. You question everyone 'Who are you?' and 'What do you want?' That's intrigue."

Eren couldn't meet Erwin's gaze full on, instead eyeing up Levi sipping his tea and paging through a love novel. It was totally a bodice ripper.

"The legendary titan slayer favors happy endings," Erwin divulged.

"I either pay for tea or books. I made my choice." Levi didn't look up, his eyes shifting left and right.

"Call it a military secret. Best kept on the down low," Erwin said.

"Yes, sir." Eren got flustered and nervous because surely they weren't inviting him to join in with their banter. He was a recruit, after all.

"I like mysteries, myself," Erwin confided. "Can't resist a good mystery."

Eren was pretty sure he wasn't talking about books, going by his cavalier smile.

"I don't read made up stories," Eren said. "It's gotta be about real places, people, and things."

"You take yourself too serious, kid. Lighten up a little." Levi turned a page, but otherwise kept up his streak of not looking up or giving any fucks.

"Is that an order, sir?" Eren asked.

"Go and assist Dita Ness with grooming the horses in third stable. That is what an order sounds like, lover boy." Levi waved him off, clearly done with him go away.

"Thank you, sir. I finished my tea," Eren said. He deserved it for putting Levi off his novel. While his impudence cost him the remainder of his free night, he was relieved to be dismissed. In reality, what Eren knew about Erwin and Levi might have been made up stories.

And damn if he didn't muck the shit out of third stable after brushing out the animals, and cleaning/storing equipment. This was the most work he had ever done to crack a joke.

After Eren checked the bottoms of his boots for shit, he patted one of the geldings a good night, and he cherished that almost visceral touch of noticing Erwin notice him.

"Here," Dita said, giving Eren a hanky, after all his hard work.

"No, not for wiping," Dita said. He pointed to his neck. Eren realized immediately where he fucked up.

"Tell your, uh, friend to be careful next time, lover boy," Dita said. Fuck the name was stuck on like shit on a stick, but he had a tall and handsome problem to fix.

"Bye, Dita!" Eren left, breaking out into a full run. Mikasa would notice that the scarf that his mom had knit for him was missing, and, oh, his ear lobes twinged just thinking about the ear pulling he was gonna get.

He had no idea where Commander's quarters were, but his hopeful little heart beat earnestly as he returned to the hospital corridor he sort of remembered. The door was closed, but the light was on. His ear lobes twinged, and Eren knew he would pay a steep price for chickening out.

He knocked as inoffensively as he could.

The door opened, and Erwin had clearly been in the process of loosening his harness. Half his shirt buttons were undone, and Eren looked to him needfully.

"Took you long enough, recruit," Erwin teased him, but he handed the scarf over. More precisely, he laid it around Eren's shoulders and tugged it, drawing Eren to him until Eren's forehead bumped stubble and Eren’s hair brushed just under Erwin's chin. "Don't let anyone see what I see."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

"Pleasant dreams, Eren."

After the iciest shower that he could manage, i.e: dumping buckets of cold ass water over his head while muttering filthy curses, Eren went to sleep curled up around the scarf which smelled like Erwin's salve, another gift of kindness for his sores and aches, another way to be perfectly held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is primarily a boys love romance penned by a fangirl. I don't normally write military fantasy nor have I ever enlisted in military. While the characters make idiot jokes about their uniform and flag, I am pretty sympathetic to wounded warriors and active duty service members. Definitely thank the people who serve. Love on the families and the parents. If a veteran gets a little stuck telling their story, listen anyway. Or if you are strapped for time, make time for a phone convo or one cup coffee.


	5. Dina of Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina goes Khaleesi on sumbitches tryna kill her ass.

By next morning, Eren Yeager considered hanging himself with the red scarf because Captain Levi had seen the hickies on his neck and had said nothing.  Then he laid in his sleep pack, thinking about his mom’s fried ham, until he had to be up.

Eren passed by third stable on his way over to his assigned station for the week, pensive as he watched the dawn glimmer on beautifully detailed buildings.  He went up to the stalls and stretched his hand which the gelding lipped.

“Sorry, I don’t have an apple for you, big guy,” Eren said.  “Fresh fruit dried up in titan town.”

“Oy,” Eren heard, and he jumped back, and then tilted his head at the gelding.  Surely it wasn’t from the horse’s mouth.

Someone sighed, and then in a couple footfalls, Captain Levi appeared.

“Good morning, Captain Levi, sir!” Eren greeted promptly.  He stuck his hands in his pockets so that he wouldn’t have to explain to the captain why he was smacking his forehead.

“You do know that Erwin has his own agendas for looking after you,” Levi said.

“Uhhh isn’t he supposed to have agendas?” Eren anxiously stuttered, genuinely puzzled.  “He’s the commander.”

“Good point.”

“Thanks for looking out.  I guess you don’t hate me so much?”  Eren put on a nervous smile.

“Why would I hate you.”

“You saved me a lot of butthurt in Trost with my omega bullshit and I was a jerk about it,” Eren said, hesitating.

“What else?  You’re holding it in like a shy turd.  Just blow it out your ass.”

“I, uh, tried picking your pockets when I was a district brat,” Eren said.  His arm hung at his waist level. “About ye high.”

“Sticky finger brats are everywhere.  I don’t remember it,” Levi finally replied.

“I didn’t know it was your Survey notes til I thought about it just now.  It felt like your wallet.”

“Those aren’t mine,” Levi said.  “I return them to the owners’ families when I can.”

“Oh.”  Fuck.

“You always try to bring something back,” Levi said.  “Expeditions are off the table for now, lucky you. But maybe we should cut out the middleman and hang out with you til shit happens.”

“Huh?” Eren said.

“Titan bait if I ever saw one,” Levi pointed out.  “You’re 3 for 3 titans, lover boy.”

Eren stood quietly, waiting.

“Place don’t look too bad,” Levi said, pacing around the stable to inspect Eren’s work.

“Just following orders, Captain.”

“That was a joke.  You do know from training that only your Squad Leader can assign you shit work.”

“I didn’t wanna chance it, Captain Levi.”

“Seriously.  Lighten up kid.”  

“Sir, if you tell me to pick up horse poop, I’ll do it.  You’re Captain Levi. You don’t know what you mean to me.”

“What I mean to you.  I don’t know you, kid.  Explain.”

“I looked for you every time the caravans returned from the Expeditions and passed through my district.  Never saw you head on, but I could tell which one was you cuz every time you came back, more men and women followed you, alive!”

Eren had unconsciously thumped his fist over his chest, head inclined until he was looking up to Levi from under his furrowed brows.

“You’re the man.  I wanted to be like you when I was coming up!” Eren declared.  “I would follow you to Wall Maria. If you told me to pick up titan poop there, I’d do it!!”

“Titans don’t shit.”

“Huh?” Eren hadn’t anticipated this response although he knew he was pushing it with the hero worship.

“Titans don’t shit.  You can verify with Hanji if you got a night off.  And I do mean… a whole night off.”

Levi punched his arm lightly and told him to get, and Eren, rubbing his arm, forgot to look at the sky for the rest of his walk to work.

* * *

Between the husk of castle blackening the heart of Mitras and the grand courthouse undergoing serious reconstruction, General Darius Zackly would hear the continued trial of captured titan Dina Yeager in a splendid cathedral patronized by minor nobility.  The place was called Reiss Cathedral.

“This here ain’t no church,” Connie commented, whistling, as the mingled teams of Survey Corps took in the stained-glass windows, broad aisles lined with plush red velvet, and a good stretch of embellished pews and gold-trimmed ironwood columns.

Earlier that morning, General Zackly had conducted memorial services for fallen military and civilians killed by Reiner Braun’s and Bertholdt Hoover’s terrorism.  Save for the privileged, most of the victims' corpses were already cremated to control for plague outbreaks in the heart of the walls.

Military were incinerated en masse; their surviving families wouldn't receive their personal artifacts for months, in parcels which everyone resented and blamed on Survey Corps.  Despite tirelessly killing off titans loose in Mitras, the highly visible Wings of Freedom had once again damaged the grieving public's image of Survey Corps. 

Affluent families held shotgun mourning rites before lowering ill fitted caskets of the departed into reserved cemetery plots.  Pretty flowers sold for ugly prices.

As the different branches of the military took their seats, Eren and his comrades soberly observed the Survey Corps thinned ranks, and moreso the diminished Military Police.

Eren and his fellow recruits waited to be seated after the commanding officers while the commanding officers waited to be seated after all chairs of the Royal Assembly--voting members of the aristocracy--claimed their distinguished places of honor.

“They’re going to need to recruit from the Top 15 or Top 20 to replenish,” Armin said.  “But not as many cadets will vie for a spot in the MPs after Mitras.”

“Not to mention that no one has figured out how the titans invaded Sina,” Krista added.  

“It had to be Yarckel,” Ymir said, wrapping her arm around Krista’s waist.

Krista, crossing her arms, stepped out of contact and pivoted on her boots until the case box sheathing the swords of her 3DMG jutted between them.

“Ooh, she mad,” Sasha noted.

“Mad, who’s mad.  Miss Alpha can order me not to be mad, and that’ll fix things,” Krista said.

“Back me up, Yeager.  I could either save the day or get the girl,” Ymir said.

“Life’s short.  Freckles made the right call,” Eren said.  “I’m the idiot who got shot, and I did not save the king.”

“We are grateful that you made it,” Krista said, softer.  “Ymir got me out when we heard gunfire. We thought the worst.”

“How did you get out?” Armin asked.

“The power of love, hair boy,” Ymir joked, grabbing Armin and rubbing at his overgrown bowl cut for luck.

“If Yeager’s not mad, you shouldn’t be mad Krista.  If you’re madder than Yeager, you’ve got problems,” Jean said.  Him and Marco high-fived.

Krista covered her mouth and looked at Eren apologetically for giggling at his expense.

“I’m not mad.  I don’t like being here.  I’m… not religious,” Krista said, waving her hands to indicate the lavish cathedral.

“Then you in good company.  We’re a pretty godless bunch,” Sasha said, grinning.

“Do you guys get the feeling that you’re being watched,” Krista asked.

“I live for that feeling.  Beta babes, what’s up? Con Artist is on watch for you,” Connie said, eyebrow action included.  

“Everyone pipe down,” Mikasa said.  “Looks like General will start after we sit.”

A somber formation of extra armed Military Police escorted Dina Yeager down the aisle, at gunpoint.  She wore a creamy gown that was a size too big for her, and the bodice bunched awkwardly where they had locked her manacles forward-facing.  She carried her own chains.

With Survey Corps on one end of the aisle and Garrison with Military Police on the other, their gathering resembled a nightmare wedding, and many eyes condemned the bride as the church bell tolled the hour of judgment.

They allowed Dina to sit in a chair, formally attired as she was.  The light filtering through the stained-glass depictions of armored figureheads Maria, Rose, and Sina cast a many-splendored glow about her person.

“Brought before me is the case of the Armed Forces versus Dina Yeager, who is being tried for crimes against humanity.  Will the Representatives of the Military Police Brigade, Garrison Regiment, and Survey Corps please stand and state your names for the record?”

Once Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade, Commander Dot Pixis of Garrison Guard, and Commander Erwin Smith of Survey Corps declared their appearances, the General began the proceedings.

“Mrs. Yeager, I cannot overstate the seriousness of your position.”  Zackly read a litany of criminal charges that included illegal entry, espionage, conspiracy, mass destruction, coup d'état, and a declining spectrum of heinous acts to twist the tongue.

“She didn’t do all that by herself,” Eren grumbled.  Much as he hated her guts, he could see the deck was stacked and leaded for Dina.

“I don’t think Braun and Hoover got the invite,” Jean said, and his fury mirrored Eren’s.

Dina’s nerves weren’t for the better after her encounter with Braun and Hoover.  “I don’t see how I could’ve accomplished half of what you’re saying I did. I was locked up and cut off.  Nobody told me anything. I was shot down like a dog before all of you. Then I was blown up. Because I’m foreign born, you accuse me because you need a strange person to blame.  I’m exiled, but not once have I been homesick; this place is all too familiar!!!”

Most of the aisles shouted down Dina’s teary protests, and Zackly expelled one section of hecklers in contempt.  The stagnant air fairly dripped with such ill will that it paralyzed the rifle team tasked with securing Dina.

“Very well put, Mrs. Yeager.  But the fact of the matter is, you are a person who has transformed into a titan at least once.  Your hostilities with Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, who remain on the lam, do not guarantee that you are a trustworthy ally.  You could very well be usurping them for your own evil designs.”

“I’m not guilty.  I don’t care if you slap an armband on me and shoot me in the back.  But I will never plead guilty for what I’ve done in the name of liberty.  ‘To sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying.’”

“So you will not cooperate, is that what you’re saying?” asked Commander Nile Dok.

“I have been cooperating,” Dina insisted, rattling her chains as she stirred impatiently.  “You must have piles and piles of notes from every time I was interrogated.”

“Mrs. Yeager, you haven’t provided us with definitive answers on how you acquired your titan power or how you came within the boundaries of Wall Maria.  By your own admission, you were expelled by your homeland for plotting a revolution,” reasoned General Zackly.

“None of you know the world outside these walls, and I have nothing on me that proves how ruthlessly, how abusively, Marley and other nations treated people like me.”

“You were found naked,” Nile Dok stated, causing a few titters.

Dina gripped her chains and glared misty-eyed at the tattered shoes she was given.

“Please share with the court what you experienced after you were caught by the…” Zackly referred to his notes.  “Public Security Authorities.”

“The PSA put us on a boat.  We crossed the channel to your island and once we were ashore, they lined us up on the Barricade…”  Dina squeezed out some tears, using the ungainly white sleeves of her dress as no one offered her a kerchief.  

Then her tone deadened, with the practice of having repeated herself many times.  “The PSA injected us with titan serum, kicked us loose, and we wandered as mindless titans for God knows how long.  It could be weeks, months, or years that I lived in nightmares. When I woke up, I was tangled in wire, miles above the ground and titans snapping under my feet.  I screamed my head off because I was slipping down, and one of your teams caught me and took me to the top of your giant wall.”

“For the court’s benefit, please explain the titan serum in your transformations,” Zackly requested.

“I can’t tell you what titan serum is.  The process for creating it or getting it is top secret.  My cell in the Restorationists didn’t know, didn’t want to know.  The serum causes the change, and its effects are inhumane. Every titan you’ve run across is a person from my homeland.”

“Every titan is or was born a human?” Zackly reiterated, and the cathedral was enraptured by the revelation.

“Yes, Judge.”

“Who found Mrs. Yeager?” Zackly questioned.

“Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado, General,” Commander Erwin answered on behalf of the Corps.  “Rose Negative 432 Zero Minutes reportedly during forenoon watch, est. 1000 07 Apr 850 while the second grouping of graduates were oriented Rose Negative 380 Zero Minutes.”

“And what was their business when they were supposed to be on site for orientation,” Zackly asked.

“They were off task, General Zackly.  Disciplinary report of their fraternization states that one squad member Bozado proposed marriage to one squad member Ral when they heard a woman screaming.  Ral remained on premise while Bozado located other squad members Henning and Thomas who serve on Mike Zecharias's team.”

The general wordlessly sat through the noise of service members smacking their palms to their faces and choking back snorts and chuckles.

“Then sometime between when you landed on our shores and when our soldiers rescued you, you transformed from a titan to a human woman,” Zackly summarized.  “Would you agree with that, Mrs. Yeager?”

“Yes, Judge.  I had never shifted into a titan body while in Marley,” Dina confirmed.

Commander Dot Pixis further illuminated a seemingly minor, but startling detail of Mrs. Yeager’s testimony.  “The wires which held Mrs. Yeager were retrieved by 304th.  The materials of the wire are similar to military issued wire typically attached to 3DM gear harpoons.”

“Was the tech team able to figure out whose gear?”

“No, General Zackly, not without a retrieved black box to tag the user,” Pixis answered.

“Thank you, gentlemen.  This concludes the examination portion of this hearing.  We will conference privately and convene once we’ve reached a unanimous decision.”

“This whole thing just eats at me,” Marco complained.  “Dina doesn’t sound like she wants to kill us.”

“You’re seeing like half of it Marco,” Connie said.  “Omegas can be shifty when they get moody. One minute, they’re shrinking violets, and then BOOM it’s a fight and your best bet is unconditional surrender.”

“Omegas?  That’s right, she did say that she was an omega.  Like Eren,” Marco speculated. He sat up and waved both hands at Eren.  With his speckled face, he looked like a sorry strawberry. “Not that I’m saying anything, Eren!  I don’t know any omegas besides you.”

Jean eyed Eren sideways.  “It’s weird that you and Dina are both omegas with the same last name.”

“If you’re related, would that make you a titan, Eren?” Sasha said.

Connie laughed.  “Dumbass, if Eren was a titan, he’d have to kill himself.  No one hates titans more.”

“If that’s what it took, I would do it,” Eren said, a deep crease furrowing his brows.  “Kill every last one before I go.”

“Forget killing yourself.  Eren, think about what you’re saying.  You’d have to kill Braun and Hoover,” Mikasa said.  “How do you kill a titan shifter? I know I sliced Hoover’s throat.  I shaved him ear to ear on that castle. My bloodied sword told me as much.  But recon didn’t find his body.”

They all quietly pondered how Mikasa had not hesitated, yet somehow mortal wounds hadn’t killed their friend turned traitor.

“How do we stop Annie Leonhardt?  She could be the titan to strike next,” Mikasa said, her fists clenching. As the sole bitch who had fought and tied with Annie on a technicality, Mikasa’s words hung like a pall.

“No, not Annie,” Eren said, his face dark.  “I think Reiner and Bertholdt killed her. They said they were going home, the two of them.  Not her.”

“Annie… dead.  Annie dead, and no one here--” Marco’s tears streaked over his freckles.  He sat stock still, well-muscled, primed from training, and utterly defeated by the possibility that a comrade had died alone.

“Hey, easy man, we don’t know the half of it,” Connie said.

“I don’t need to know the half of it,” Marco insisted.  “But it’s pretty messed up that Annie could be dead, or any of us could die, and no one sees it happen.”

Jean put his arm around Marco, his eyes shining with hot anger that kept his own tears in check.  “If Annie was one of them, it’s despicable for these devils to turn on their own. That won’t go unpunished.”

“Jean, who’s going to punish our enemies?”  Marco asked, turning to his best friend. “Will you do it? Will you fight other humans?”

“I’ll fight the titans threatening humanity,” Jean finally said.  His fingers curled as Marco leaned into him and patted his hand.

“You guys are forgetting why we’re here.  If killing every titan is the right thing to do, then everyone here agrees to kill Dina Yeager who’s a titan shifter,” Armin concluded.  

Armin’s head dropped, and his yellow hair curtained his sorrowful look.  “Who are our enemies even, if titans are people and people are titans? Eren, will you really kill Reiner and Bert, our friends?”

Marco looked torn in half as conscience divided their band of friends, disagreements clear across the pews.  He looked from Eren to Mikasa, and then to Armin.

“Armin, have you…?” Marco trailed off, his question half spoken.

They all exhaled as Armin shook his blessed lil bowl cut in denial.

“No, my hands are clean,” Armin said, as though he were afraid of jinxing himself.

“I was ‘bout to say.  You got all that drama off a moldy ol’ book, didn’tcha?” Sasha said.

“I’m defecting if Arlert draws first blood,” Ymir said, but relief took the teeth out of her jibe.

“What’s the big deal if Armin bags a traitor?” Eren asked.  “I’ve killed.”

“But we know you’re a suicidal psycho, Eren,” Jean said.  “Reckless, mouthy, impulsive. Voted most likely to get us all dead.”

“And now you have that special time of the month when you’re like extra from the hormones,” Connie sagely added his insight.

“We expect more from Armin.”  Marco half-smiled, but he meant it.

“Mikasa, do you expect more from me or from Armin?” Eren demanded to know.

“The General and our commanders came out,” Mikasa observed, face unreadable from turtling into her red scarf.

Eren looked to Commander Erwin, scanning him for any tells, but the commander’s relaxed bearing and his inscrutable expression gave away nothing but what Eren wanted to see-- an undaunted leader who saw through all of them and carried a vision of what lay ahead.  Eren’s eyelids fluttered, and he was awash in after-shave.

“We find the defendant, Mrs. Dina Yeager, to be guilty of all charges brought forth in the High Court of law on this day…”

Eren’s eyes jerked open, and Jean and Connie strong-armed him from springing to his feet as General Zackly continued his sentencing.

“...month in anno rex 850 A.R, I, Darius, acting Judicial Administrator, presiding Commander-in-Chief, General of His Majesty’s Armed Forces, backed by unanimous agreement, hereby sign and seal this writ of death in my own hand.  Further appeal to my sentencing will be dismissed with prejudice.”

Before the general could affix the seal to the execution order, Dina stood up, and one of the guards in her security team squeezed the trigger.  In a large flash from the flintlock, a thick stripe poured from her wound, and the floral embroidery stitched throughout her dress drank in her blood and bloomed crimson.

“With all due respect judge, I can’t let you go back on your word,” Dina said as she bunched up her sleeve and stemmed the flow.

“Mrs. Yeager, it’s signed.”

“That’s not my name, remember?” Dina called out.  Though she trembled all over, she would not stand down.  “Judge, you said that my real name would come up in a hearing.”

“General Zackly, it would not do to fudge the paperwork, sir,” Commander Dot Pixis stated as though the issue at hand were a misspelling error.

“I second that, General,” Commander Erwin said.

“Commander Nile,” Zackly said, and Nile started.  “Do you vote to proceed unanimously as to the true identity of defendant Dina Yeager?”

The High Court looked to the Commander of the Military Police Brigade, as though of one great mind focused on the arm of the law.

“No, sir.  I wash my hands of this matter as you have already done,” Nile said as his eyes skittered from the chairs of the Royal Assembly.

“I say this with the greatest sympathies, ma’am.  The High Court is bound to follow through with ministering your execution with no further stays,” General Zackly pronounced for all to hear.

Before the general could close with the court's sentence of death, hysterical giggles rocked Dina’s body and she swayed side to side as the security team fired on her, and her dress darkened into a shroud.  Yet she would not turn her head away and bleed quietly into the carpet.

“I veto your decision!” Dina shrieked, and she laughed as though she were in on some grand joke.

“Put the titan in its place!” Nile cried.  He waved his arms at the security team, who were reloading their single shots, their rods clanging in their barrels as they collectively panicked.

“A veto?  By whose authority?” General Zackly said.  He had whipped off his spectacles before the series of flashpoints could totally blind him.  

The rest of the court and the Royal Assembly were dazed as Dina tread through the smoke to step upon the worship dais, with Maria, Rose, and Sina witnessing her ascent.

“I call upon the authority of the throne and the crown!” Dina cried.  “For the blood that you see is the same blood that runs down the line of your kings and queens!  I am the descendant of Maria, Rose, and Sina who are the daughters of Empress Ymir Fritz, Founder of the Eldian Empire, the mother of titans!!”

Then Dina took her arms away from her gunshot wound and tore at the bullet hole  in her dress. As she swabbed at the mess, flawless skin showed through dried and flaking streaks of blood.  She shook herself, and lead balls rolled down the steps of the dais.

With a disgusted sneer, Dina dropped her chains and broke her wrists wrestling herself out of her manacles.  With more peels of pained laughter, she wiggled her fingers until the bones reset and joints realigned.

“I am your queen, by birth and by right!  I am the throne, and the crown, and the courts of Paradis!  I lay claim on this day in the High Court. Dina Yeager is dead, and Queen Fritz rises to power.  The star of Eldia will not set under my rule!”

She strode to where the Royal Assembly was seated, and prowled along their richly clad figures.  “Anyone who wants to challenge me, do so now. Any challenger who has a champion, bring them to me now.  I will devour them all, or my true name isn’t SINA FRITZ!!”

“L-long live the queen!” one of the noblemen shouted, going to his knees and prostrating for his life.  “Our titan queen!”

Dina aimed her frightening stare upon the nobles adjacent to the kowtowing lord, and they quailed on their bent legs.  The ladies knelt in shock, their skirts plumed like scattered petals. Commander Erwin came down from the grand stand and folded himself into a humble shape, with General Zackly, Commander Dot, Commander Nile, and all their subordinates following suit.

“LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!  ALL HAIL THE TITAN QUEEN!”

“Eren, get down you fuckin idiot,” Ymir admonished with her nose in the carpet.  Beside her, Krista sighed about Eren’s bad behavior.

“No!” Eren refused, his arms working frantically as Mikasa stepped on the back of his neck before she crouched down.

“Land’s sake, Eren!  You riled cuz they gonna kill her, then you all riled cuz they ain’t,” Sasha complained, and her country shag crept in with her strong dislike towards Eren’s moods.  She grappled the strap around his thigh to keep him aground.

“Park it, Yeager,” Jean said as Marco scooted half way down the pew to join everyone in bowing down.

“You guys don’t tell me what to do!!” Eren growled.  

As Eren’s friends kept him alive, the members of the Royal Assembly flocked like many twitter pated birds and escorted Dina to her new life, the one she earned righteously.


	6. Turncoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over. Survey Corps is over.

Her Majesty, Queen Sina, gave the royal order to permanently dissolve Survey Corps, and incorporate surviving members into Military Police Brigade.  

According to the latest memo circulated amongst the Brigade, the General had restructured command in addition to abolishing Survey Corps.  Their commander was now Brigadier General Nile Dok. The commander of Garrison Regiment was now Lieutenant General Dot Pixis, commissioned for the dubious honor of putting up with 30000 Garrison.  

Without a Corps, Commander Erwin Smith accepted a demotion as Nile Dok’s Colonel until former Survey members were trained up to Military Police standards.  Then Erwin Smith would shoulder more responsibilities as Major General under Dot Pixis.

“I told you guys she was a bitch,” Eren griped.  He and his comrades had turned their Survey riding cloaks inside out and were fulfilling their duties of hand-patching the stallion logo of the Military Police onto freshly laundered batches.  They all had to wear it, so no one got the satisfaction of messing with the re-purposed cloaks.

No horse dongs chalked in the hems.  No nettles in the lining. No creepy crawlies in the hood.

“Ain’t we all a sad bunch of ponies,” Sasha sighed.  Her friends called her potato girl, which only bothered her when she had no eats.  She was hungry and sucking the blood from her thumb after pricking herself for the millionth time.

Mikasa had a tidy man-sized column of folded cloaks that looked as good as new, as she had also tucked in frayed edges and cleaned up already existing tears.

“Wow Mikasa, did your mom teach you how?  Can I wear one of yours if we get through this?” Connie asked.

“Thanks Connie.  You can have this one that I’m finishing up soon,” Mikasa said, with misty eyes and her barely there smile.  She helped him into the finished cloak and showed him where she embroidered his initials C.S. for Connie Springer.

“You finally got to be in the Military Police, eh, Jean?  Figures this is what it would take,” Eren said when Jean admired how Mikasa’s cloak fitted his shoulders.

Jean, wearing one of Mikasa’s cloaks, shoved Eren into the wall, trampling all over Eren’s half-assed stitch jobs.

“Suck a dick, Yeager,” Jean spat.  “Mitras is now a hot zone. For hot heads like you.”

Marco laid his hand on Eren’s shoulder, and Jean stood down, wiping his hands off on his uniform.  “Back off Eren, and take your chill pills. Golly. The Queen’s probably listening to the general. You any smarter than Zackly?”

Armin laid it out for all of them.  “There’s 300 Survey and the Military Police who protect the Queen are less than 2000 strong after the bombing in Mitras.  It’s been weeks with no sign of Reiner and Bertholdt, who can easily take us all out to get to the Queen.”

“Yeah, what hair boy said.  You got a better idea on how to math, Eren?” Ymir drawled.

Eren changed tacts.  “How do we know that you’re not in cahoots with the titan, Ymir?”

“Eren, where would you get that idea?” Krista asked.  She had given up on threading her needle.

“Your name’s Ymir.  As in, mother of titans Ymir,” Eren pointed out.

“What about you, Yeager?  If you gonna fix on names, then we gonna reckon how come Queen Sina had your family name,” Ymir argued.

Eren and Ymir scuffled, and Ymir got Eren in a headlock with his chin scraping the floor.

“Just wear the dumb cloak like the rest of us!!!!” Ymir, for once, raised her voice to shout down her stubborn comrade.

“We might be sad ponies, but them two are asses,” Connie remarked to Sasha.

All the soldiers who were stripped of the Wings of Freedom found themselves rubbing elbows with Military Police, who also were not entirely overjoyed with the Queen’s royal order.

Eren was assigned to Squad Kaltblut along with 11 other members.   Three were Military Police:  Hitch Dreyse, Marlowe Freudenberg, and Boris Sauermann.  

“Lookee here, seems we’ve fallen in with some turncoats,” Boris sneered, using the slur for Survey members who flipped their cloaks to fall in line with the Police Brigade.

Marlowe, who was very tall and stoic, did not join in on his comrade’s mockery.  He looked down their line-up at Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, Krista, and Ymir. “You know I don’t go in for that.  It’s what’s under the uniform that counts.”

“I could comment on what’s under that uniform, but you’d suck the fun out of it Marlowe,” Hitch quipped.  

“Actually,” Hitch said to Eren and his comrades, "your patches look spot-on.”

Then Hitch frowned at Sasha.  “What happened to yours?”

Sasha’s stallion looked more like a pony that had mashed its last potato.  “My best buddy did a great job, that’s what!”

Eren, Jean, Krista, and Ymir all turned their heads to Mikasa.

“She means Connie.  Wasn’t me,” Mikasa said, affronted by their assumptions.

The remaining three on Squad Kaltblut, last to arrive, were legends with a slew of titan kills under their belts:  Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, and Eld Jinn. Their leather straps were darkest, marking them as oiled and blooded veterans.

“Hi all.  Nice threads.  Wouldn’t have known you were in the Corps,” Eld said to Mikasa.  “I saw you in Mitras. You’re pretty quick.”

“Thank you,” Mikasa said, going pink.

“I’m Eld.  Can you tell me who did yours?” Eld asked disarmingly.

“Don’t enable him, private.  If he can hack a sword, he can do needle point,” Oluo said, his nose upturned.

“Not all of us have a little fiancee slaving away over their stinky jacket,” Eld complained.

“If I have time, I don’t mind helping,” Mikasa offered.  She was less shy as she inspected Eld’s jacket and touched at his various badges, her palms settling on Eld’s firm pec and around Eld’s muscled arm.

“Well thank ya kindly.  Let me grab you dinn--,” Eld began, but his comrade Gunther stepped between Eld and Mikasa.

“Bozado’s correct.  If you’re deficient in a skill, practice will make you sufficient,” Gunther cut in.

Jean cleared his throat and partly blocked Mikasa with a side step.  “Bozado? Aren’t you the one who discovered Dina Yeager?”

“That’s not all he was discovering,” Eld muttered.

“Yo,” Corporal Levi said, startling Eren, who hadn’t spotted him behind Oluo, Eld, and Gunther.

“C- Captain Levi!” Eren saluted.

“At ease, lover boy.  It’s Corporal,” Levi said.

“Say it ain’t so Cap’n.  You’re a corporal now? Doesn’t top know that you’re captain?” Eld said.

“Tch.  Not like I got out of filing all your shits when I had my fancy title.”  Levi set his unsmiling look on Eld. “I don’t need to write you up for misconduct with a private, do I?”

“No, Cap’n.  It was gonna be dinner, shucks,” Eld said.

Krista was pinching Ymir, both of them struggling to keep their mouths straight as Oluo, standing in the Corporal’s shadow, crossed his arms sternly like Levi.  Oluo had managed a crisp middle part similar to Levi’s undercut despite his fluffy ash blond tendrils. Both Oluo’s and Levi’s cravats fluttered in the breeze.

“TOP OF THE MORNING, MY LITTLE PONIES.  Y’ALL RARIN’ TO GO?!”

Whatever Oluo was about to say was lost as he bit his tongue, surprised by a wasted looking man who came upon them with languid, coltish legs.  The man sported a gummy smile under his fedora, and when he lifted his chin, his eyes were lost in many wrinkles and creases.

“Lieutenant Kenny Ackerman.  Y’all need to know that friendship isn’t magic.  Your friends are idiots and you’re a dead ‘un iffin’ you give ear to their cute ideas.”  Kenny sounded like he had at least one cheekful of dip tucked between molars.

“Y’all friends?” Lieutenant Kenny sniped at Eren and Jean.

“No, sir,” Jean said, beating Eren to the punch.

Kenny spat out his chew at Jean, who grabbed at Eren to shield his white bottoms from a loogie stain.  Eren dug in his elbows and both of them tottered headlong into the gravel.

“That was awful friendly,” Kenny said.

Ymir knocked the back of Krista’s head while the two idiots crunched the gravel fighting.  “Spacing much, blondie?”

Ymir side eyed Krista who didn’t respond, her blue eyes fixed on the lieutenant, skin white as linen.

“Lieutenant, let’s get on with it,” Corporal Levi said briskly.  “We’ve got more brats than time. Range T-83 is cleared for use.”

“Sure thing, shorty,” Kenny agreed, then he remembered he had an impressionable bunch to mind.  “Levi’s my second while we git you trained up or washed out. We go way back, so don’t think nothing of my funnin’.”

Eren was taken aback when they marched to a building with blacked out windows.  The inside smelled like grease and sawdust, cluttered with large storage containers, pallets, and junky equipment.  This wasn’t how he pictured training.

“The hell?” Eren reacted when they were equipped with large barrelled guns for their 3DM gear in addition to their steel blades.

“Forget what ya learnt when Erwin was gonner feed ya to titans.  Your enemy is good for nothin lil people and they liken knifes in the boots, or good helpings of hot lead for your belly.  Get over it, or fall down.”

At Kenny’s direction, Levi demonstrated how to crouch quietly in tight spots and blocked corners.  Eren was amazed that Humanity’s Strongest made it look natural to walk rickety stacks and keep his 3DM lines neat.

“We playin’ manhunt.  Get into teams of 3. These is chalk rounds.  Most of them anyway. I didn’t prep ‘em,” Kenny said, shrugging.

Levi split them up so that Eren was with Boris and Ymir; Marlowe, Eld, Sasha; Jean, Oluo, Hitch; and Krista, Gunther, Mikasa.  Each team was expected to tag other teams while dodging chalk rounds.

Krista, Gunther, and Mikasa’s team numbered the most hits scored, but Krista had gotten herself thoroughly chalked.  Boris, Eren, and Ymir’s team suffered the most hits, thanks to Eren. Oluo kept himself spotless at Jean and Hitch’s expense, but Sasha pegged him right in the cravat in the longest ranged single shot before Sasha, too, ate chalk.  Because Marlowe was too stiff and tall, he was an easy mark which made Eld best in his team.

“Next time, y’all playin tag wit the Corporal before he picks you off,” Kenny said to Gunther, Mikasa, and Eld.  The three soldiers were the cleanest, and deemed the best performers in their teams.

Kenny sent off the losers of Squad Kaltblut in a colored walk of shame to do some of Garrison’s dirty work on ruined avenues.  Busted up and powdered blue, Eren was really feeling the blisters from his straps, and his palms were raw.

“How did your team do the worst when you had a trained MP!” Mikasa asked Eren.

“Ymir was busy digging her nose for gold,” Eren said defensively.  

Despite Gunther and Eld’s mastery of 3DM gear, Mikasa was the only one left to track Levi in poorly lit conditions.  Blue chalk streaked Mikasa’s hair from where Levi sniped her, but she was the only private to score. Red chalk dotted the cuff of the Corporal’s jacket.

“You’re a stud.  You live long enough, you’ll have it made, stud,” Lieutenant Kenny appraised Mikasa.  “To think, you coulda been titan chow. What’s your name, private?”

“Mikasa Ackerman, sir.”

“You don’t say!”  The Lieutenant exclaimed as Levi looked on.  “Half-breed gots some strong stock.”

“Yes, sir,” Mikasa said wearily despite the compliment.

“Not too many of us Ackermans,” Lieutenant Kenny said.  “Wouldn’t hurt none to mind each other that’s left.”

“Us,” Levi said.  “There’s just you, Lieutenant Kenny.  Isn’t that how you like it.”

“You bet,” Lieutenant Kenny agreed, and he dismissed them.  “I got work to do asides this play date, so you ponies get along now.”

“Why do you let the Lieutenant talk down to you like that? You’re not recruits like me.” Eren asked Eld and Oluo at meal time.

“Levi does what Kenny says,” Oluo said.  “We were in Squad Levi, and he typically only listens to Erwin.”

“We’re lucky that guy Kenny’s not flushing any of us to Garrison, at least,” Eld said optimistically.

“Lieutenant Kenny doesn’t give a damn if amateurs die in the line of fire.  Anyone who shows up gets into the Brigade as is,” Oluo said. “We can handle MP duties, but this private here.  Lover boy hasn’t killed one single titan, never mind hard boiled criminals.”

Eren didn’t correct Oluo.  He was the private consistently polka dotted with different chalk rounds after Kenny ran them through the range.  In terms of rankings, he and Krista were tied for dead last.

Eld smiled at Eren.  “Kid just needs his heart broke at least once.  Maybe then you’ll listen to your brain, eh Eren?”

“I haven’t got anybody like that,” Eren denied, but a memory of Erwin wearing dark tinted glasses came to mind.

Eren had once spotted the Colonel leading troops through a grassy cemetery, but Erwin had been facing the sun.  Despite the absence of the jeweled bolo tie, Eren knew his old commander by the part of his hair and his clean cut jawline. The sight of him had stirred up Eren mid-stride, and gulping down pills later didn’t completely axe it.

“It would be hopeless if I liked someone,” Eren said, shoving aside his cold plate.

* * *

Eren’s loneliness was not helped by the assignments which broke up his unit of friends.  Armin, Marco, and Connie were stuck in Squad Trakehner under Team Leader Djel Sannes.

Major Hanji Zoe was Djel’s co-trainer in-between managing 2nd Company Diamonds Battalion, which was named for safeguarding the throne.  Second Spades Battalion cleaned up the streets and controlled the interior gates of Mitras while Third Clubs ran vice in the Underground District.

After they completed their martial training under Lieutenant Kenny and Corporal Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, and Krista reported to the police station in the historic section where they were to finalize their official Squad transfers.  Second Lieutenant Moblit Berner entered the waiting area, accompanied by Sergeant Mike Zacharias. Both men wore jackets superimposed with the Military Brigade emblem.

As Sergeant Mike silently looked on, Second Lieutenant Moblit said, ”Come with us on official business.”

They were filed into a coach with Mike and Moblit, and the coach took them to a heavily scaffolded grand courthouse where official business awaited them.  Through the rumble of Garrison engineers and repair crews wrapping up construction, they were led to a roomy and quiet conference room situated in the least damaged wings of the courthouse.  Major Hanji, who was posted at the finely carved double doors, waved at Eren and Mikasa. Eren shook his hand shyly as an indifferent Corporal Levi scanned the corners and hallways.

The conference room table was laden with loaves of bread, soup, and admittedly thin cuts of cheese and cured meat.  Lieutenant General Dot Pixis and Colonel Erwin Smith got to their feet when Queen Sina rose from the table to welcome their group of six.

“Hey soldiers,” Queen Sina greeted them.  They took a minute to know her as she had thickened out prettily and golden combs pinned up her fair hair.  “Please eat your fill before we get into it. I appreciate you leaving your posts.”

Mike and Moblit scarfed down their foods, and then left the room.  Corporal Levi and Major Hanji entered, and took their places at the table.

“Eat up,” the Queen spoke to Krista who swirled a crust despondently in her soup.  “I need your head clear.”

Ymir nudged Krista, who put down the soggy crust and pulled her lips in.  “Your Majesty, I’m sorry. I can’t eat this food unless I can take some back for my friends.”

Eren paused in the middle of swabbing his soup bowl with his bread to watch this play out.  A string of melted cheese hung between his lips and the brim of the bowl.

“Is that why you stuck bread under your strap?” Queen Sina asked, and Krista dropped her eyes.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Krista said.

“Call me Dina.  Let’s not stand on titles,” the Queen said.  “In private, it should be fine. Whatever’s left here will be packed in a hamper.”

“Okay, Dina,” Krista tested.  “Thank you, on behalf of my friends.”

She dug into the food, and put away quite a bit for a 4' 9" teenager.

“Nice job, you guys,” said the Queen.  She insisted on learning all their names before telling them why she had arranged this meeting.

“I need to hear from you directly on everything that Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover said and did before they bombed the castle,” Dina said.  “According to your superiors, you four were the last ones to survive an encounter with the titan traitors.”

“Sorry your-- Dina,” Krista faltered, flushing.  “Me and Ymir bailed on Eren when he gave away our hide-away.  That must sound so bad.”

“I dragged this one,” Ymir said, trying to clear her companion.  “When Yeager flipped out, I grabbed Krista and we both took our chances with the titans on the street.”

Krista looked like she regretted stuffing her gullet.  “At the time we heard Eren draw enemy fire, but we found out from him later it was Bertholdt.  We didn’t know that much when we were running.”

“And a good thing, too, before the place blowed up,” Ymir added.

“This corroborates Eren and Mikasa’s reports,” said Corporal Levi.  “I was the one to copy their shit, so I know for damned sure.”

“You have excellent penmanship, li’l buddy,” Major Hanji said.

“Major, stay on topic,” Dina said.

“Sorry, my dear,” Major Hanji said, smiling unphased.  “I’m better with titans than people. If you’d allow me to prove myself to you.”

“Major, stay on topic,” Dina said, mouth pursed.  

Dina turned her light blue eyes to Mikasa.  “Can you think of anything that Braun and Hoover said at the castle or heck, during your training days, that sounded off to you?  Mikasa, right?”

“Right, your High-- Ms. Dina,” Mikasa said.  “When I look back at Braun and Hoover, and their buddy Leonhardt who I personally think is their accomplice, they would talk about home but I don’t think they ever gave away the name of their settlement or village.  We all knew it wasn’t a district because none of the district brats in our division knew any of them.”

“District brats,” Dina repeated.

“Yes, ma’am.  We’re the orphans that made it out of Shiganshina,” Mikasa clarified.

“I’m sorry for the loss of your parents,” Dina said.

“It happened a long time ago, Ms. Dina.  It’s what it is,” Mikasa responded, shrugging.

Dina looked over to Eren, but whatever she meant to say died on her lips as she took in his body language.  She noted the hunched shoulders, the clenched jaw, and the crossed arms.

“You know, then,” Dina said to Eren.

“I don’t understand what you mean by that,” Eren said.

“Your father’s Dr. Grisha Yeager, yes?” Dina prodded.

“He was, yeah.  I haven’t heard from him since Shiganshina so he’s either a good dad who’s dead or a terrible dad who’s still kicking somewheres,” Eren recounted bitterly, not caring about what she could do to him.

“Private, you’re out of line,” Colonel Erwin said.  “Conduct yourself respectfully.”

“With all due respect, sir, that was in the Corps.  I’m a pony boy now,” Eren said. His throat worked as he tamped down on his rage.  His eyes glazed as he focused on a spot between a disappointed Erwin and a weary Dina.

“Then bring honor to that uniform you’re wearing casually,” Colonel Erwin said.  “Or has your heart stopped beating for humanity because you changed clothes? Remember who you are, and what you want.”

Eren shifted in his seat.  “That’s fair, Commander.”

Conceding some, Eren unfolded his arms and laid his hands on the table.  “My father is Grisha. I haven’t seen him, your Highness, not since you killed my mom.”

Dina’s jaw dropped and she shook her head.

“That’s a heavy charge there, son,” Lieutenant General Dot Pixis said.

“Back me up, Mikasa.  You saw it, too, yeah?  A smiling titan on our block picked my mom up and ate her.  And you saw when Dina came out of a smiling titan.”

Mikasa nodded, fighting to keep her eyes dry.

“Oh God,” Dina said.  “It’s not impossible that I--  That’s not something I was made aware of.”

Dina glared at both Dot Pixis and Erwin Smith.  “Did either of you know this?”

She continued on when she saw they didn’t.  “Never mind that, the details are moot at this point.  Eren, believe me when I say that I have no memory of anything I did after the PSA gave me the needle.  I’m sorry that I killed your mother, that I killed anyone, while I was lost in my titan form.”

“Then tell me something,” Eren said.  “When I pulled you out of the smiling titan, you hugged me and said ‘Found you.’  Who were you really saying that to?”

Dina wiped at her wet cheeks and resigned herself to the snot under her nostrils.  “I thought you were Grisha, holding me after so many nightmares.”

Dina’s hands tented over her face as she took a deep breath.  “Grisha was my husband back in Marley. I saw his name in your records.  I was hoping you could tell me how he came to be your father.”

Dina’s fingers brushed Eren’s hand gently.  An image of his father seared his head, and he didn’t understand it.  His father was crying and yanking his arm, and no don’t go let go don’t want remember the--

Eren jumped to his feet, and he knocked cutlery and wares to the polished hardwood as his fists banged the table.

“The basement!” he choked out, and he knew that this was his father’s last.  Eren collapsed with his face to the table, beating his fists a couple more times.

Mikasa and Levi had to subdue him, and Levi made him drink down some tea.

Eren’s face had gone numb.  He drew the key from under his shirt and threw it on the mussed table.

They all looked to Mikasa.  “The morning of the day before the attack on Shiganshina, Dr. Grisha showed that key to Eren.  He left home to make house calls, and he promised Eren that he would explain some things in their basement.  He found Eren once before we were relocated to refugee camps and Eren had the key then.”

“I can guess at what he wanted to say,” Dina said.  “How old are you Eren? You’ve had your ABO transformation?”

“Sixteen,” Eren said.  He didn’t want to get into the omega thing.

“So it’s been at least sixteen years then since the Restorationists were captured.  My last memory is falling off the Barricade while Grisha was fighting PSA officers. I didn’t see him get the needle, but I can’t swear by it.”  Dina teared up as she thought about her lost love.

“How old are you, then?” Dot Pixis asked.  “If you were married with a family, you might have been thirty when you changed to a titan, but you don’t look like you’ve aged sixteen years.”

“I was 31 when they sent me to Paradis,” Dina said.  “He must be 23 by now, my boy.”

“Who’s 23?” Dot Pixis asked.

“My son.  I had our son when I was 24.  He must be 23,” Dina said, in fresh grief.  She took a deep breath. “He must be a Warrior if he’s survived.”

A loud bell rang in Eren’s head, overriding his shock that somewhere beyond the wall, Eren had a brother.  “Hold on, Warrior. One time I heard Bertholdt said to Reiner ‘We’re warriors.’”

Eren had to calm himself through the memory of Reiner grinding on him and Bertholdt ramming his throat.

“That’s a clue,” Dina said.  “Warriors are Eldian operatives who have the power to shift into titan forms at will.  They’re loyal to Marley. They must have been sent to infiltrate Paradis and steal the power of the Founding Titan.”

“What is the power of the Founding Titan?”

“It’s the Coordinate,” Dina answered.  “I might be a queen with a crown, but without the Coordinate, I’m still Dina.”

“Then what is the Coordinate, if you will, your Majesty?” Erwin spoke briskly.

“It’s the power to control Titans,” Dina said.  “Whoever has the Coordinate has the power to bring the world to its knees.”

“Nobody can control titans,” Eren said.  “If they could, then why would humanity be cowering inside these walls like caged animals?”

“You’d have to ask the one who has the Coordinate,” Dina said, and she wrung her hands.  “Against all odds, I acquired the power of the Female Titan. Braun has the power of the Armored Titan.  Hoover is the Colossus. Any one of these is considerable, but not one of us compares to the power of the Founding Titan.”

“But one of us here knows that,” Dina said.  She looked around their table. “The official business of this meeting is to suss out any more titans.  Everyone in the southern division of the 104th training corps was screened for potential risk.”

Before the four recruits could react, Major Hanji had Ymir gagged and pinned before jabbing a syringe into Ymir’s neck.  As Krista screamed, Ymir’s eyes lolled to the back of her head which smacked the floor.

Corporal Levi and Mikasa were trashing the room with wood splintering blows as  Colonel Erwin cradled Eren, his dispassionate look on the basement key as his fingers curled about an emptied syringe.

Once Mikasa was cuffed and brought to heel upon seeing Eren limp in Colonel Erwin’s arms and once Krista was sobbing onto Ymir’s body, Lieutenant General Dot rapped the door and told Sergeant Mike: “Inform General Zackly and the Brigadier General that we obtained the two suspects for further questioning.”

Hanji shouldered Ymir while Erwin carried Eren, with Levi hauling Mikasa none too gently out of the room.

“W-we’re not t-titans,” Krista hiccupped, all alone.

“Perhaps not,” Dina said, as she poured herself wine.  “But you’re definitely not who you say you are on your paperwork.”

“No,” Krista said, as she hatefully stared up at the titan queen.

“According to Eren’s report, Braun fed my predecessor to the titans, which informs me that the King himself was not the Coordinate.  It’s a very smart set-up to put a puppet on the throne, and pull the strings on the side.”

“If you already know everything, then you know that I wouldn’t be the Coordinate,” Krista said.  “I would have stopped you if I had the power. I would do a lot of things.”

Dina smiled.  “Tell me your actual name, girl.  I really do prefer Dina. Sina’s a bit… obvious.”

“Send the hamper out to my friends Sasha Braus and Connie Springer,” Krista said.  “They might as well get a free lunch out of the deal.”

“I will.  Who should I say it’s from?” Dina replied.

“From Historia Reiss.”  

“Reiss?” Dina repeated curiously.  “As in, the Reiss Cath--”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Historia said sharply.  “You’d know my father.”

“Indeed I do, Historia.  I’ll see to it that your comrades are made as comfortable as they can be while they undergo investigations.  You would help things along by cooperating. Please bear with us.”

At Historia’s contemptuous look, Dina rubbed at her face.  “Try to see things from my perspective. I’m queen, but of what, exactly?  Tens of thousands for a militia with no navy. A society that sends its bravest and strongest to fight titans with swords.  So long as I sit this throne, my life is on the line.”

“Why should I care?” Historia asked.

“The Assembly might elect someone from the noble house of Reiss to sit the throne, such as your father.  You would inherit it in time,” Dina explained.

“I’m illegitimate,” Historia confessed.  

“Better than a foreigner.  Better than a titan she bitch. Then you can get this island up to snuff before the Marleyans figure out that you don’t have the Founding Titan.”

As Historia squirmed in her chair, Dina continued on as though she were making small talk.  “General Zackly would go along with it, but he’ll keep you busy. You’ve got to locate and either kill or ideally capture covert agents from Marley.  Rebuild your capital. I’ve already started unifying your armed forces but you’ve got to mobilize them for the campaigns to Shiganshina as a springboard to reclaim Wall Maria.  Say the word and I will abdicate.”

“No, I don’t want it!” Historia cried.

Dina raised her wine glass to Historia, toasting her answer.  A nervous giggle escaped. “Executive decision, Historia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pony boy = low rank MP
> 
> Turncoats = former Survey Corps now MP
> 
> MILITARY RANK (MPs and Garrison):
> 
> General Darius Zackly  
> Lt. Gen Dot Pixis  
> Brigadier Gen Nile Dok  
> Colonel Erwin Smith  
> Major Hanji Zoe  
> Captain Levi  
> Lt. Kenny Ackerman  
> 2nd Lt Moblit Berner  
> Sgt. Mike Zacharias


	7. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Ymir are persons of interest for the military.

Eren awoke in a small but warm room with a narrow window.  He couldn’t see nothing but sunlight coming through the frosted glass.  His hands were cuffed together, but his legs were unbound. The flat of a dagger rested on his throat.

“Captain Levi, sir,” Eren said muzzily from his pillow.

“You need to shit?” Levi asked, sheathing the blade.

“When the room quits spinning, sir,” Eren answered.

Eren coughed a couple times and gagged but mercifully nothing came up except a bad taste in his mouth.  Levi produced a kerchief and dabbed at his chin.

“You keep this, lover boy.  I’m going to send for something to settle your stomach.  You transform under my watch, I kill you. That’s the deal.”

“Why you, sir?”

Levi sighed.  “Who the fuck knows.  Command thinks I keep brats in line while slicing up titans.  I get the best of both shit piles with a suspected titan brat.”

Despite Levi’s irate attitude, he helped Eren sit up and made sure Eren could handle a spoon while the soldier delivering the meal hightailed it out of Eren’s room.  Eren nibbled the cracker and sipped broth, mindful not to rush lest he upset his insides. He had seen enough of that tagging along with his father Dr. Yeager.

“Thank you, Captain Levi, sir,” Eren said when he forced down as much as he could.  “I mean, Corporal?”

Levi raised his brow.  “You’re suspiciously polite.  At least curse me out if you’re not guilty.”

“You’re just following orders, sir,” Eren said, remaining upright but tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Are you allowed to tell me how Mikasa is doing?” Eren asked.

“Nup,” Levi told him, smirking.  “She could be in lock up with a big ass lump on her head for assaulting a corporal.  Do a little guess work, kid.”

“Holy fuck,” Eren responded.  “That wasn’t a dream then.”

Erwin entered the room after knocking twice.  Though Eren greeted the Colonel, he ducked his head fully conscious of the oily drip stains down his shirt and his awful breath and general shit state of being.  Eren froze when Erwin sat bedside.

“Hello Eren.  I won’t make excuses.  These precautions were deemed necessary.  I’m not cleared to divulge our location for your safety.  I hope to gain your confidence and get to the bottom of things.”

“Would it be too much to take these off, Colonel?”  Eren lifted his cuffed hands.

Erwin nodded at Levi, who removed the cuffs before resuming his position of leaning menacingly.  Erwin then took Eren’s hands and massaged at his wrists to get the blood flowing.

“It goes without saying that I’m taking a chance on you,” Erwin said.  “I won’t regret my decision to trust you, but it would be a pity if I’m forced to fall back on the Brigadier General’s recommendations to chain you down.”

Eren's blood was definitely flowing as Erwin touched him and talked to him.

“What,” Eren swallowed thickly, “do you need to know, sir?”

“Did your father tell you what was in your family’s basement or did he tell you where he came from?” Erwin inquired.

“No, sir,” Eren said.  “I never met anyone from his side of the family, and people knew him as Dr. Yeager.  He saved a whole bunch of folk when plague broke out.”

“What about the last time you remember seeing him?  Seems like you had a breakdown. You were a child and a survivor of the first wave titan attacks.  I want to be clear that you aren’t to be ashamed of anything you did to keep going and stay alive. Not all monsters are titans.”

Erwin laid his hand on the back of Eren’s neck, his thumb skimming along Eren’s ear, and waves of homesickness came over Eren.  His body felt too small for his lungs. Tucking his face into his left arm made him look childish but it stopped him from crying like a baby and made him focus.

“The last time I saw my old man,” Eren recounted, “we were outside.  The night after mom died. Sky was clouds, couldn’t see no stars. Father looked to be in a hurry.  He told me to look in the basement. He told me not to forget. I saw lightning in the clouds and shut my eyes and I winked out.  It musta been late cuz I fell asleep talkin to him. He musta brought me back cuz I was back with Mikasa and all them with the key on my back next morning.”

Erwin undid his shirt and pulled a braided cord over his head, on which Grisha’s key shined.  He replaced it around Eren’s neck. The key slid down Eren’s shirt, and it felt alien to Eren.  The weight of metal settled like normal but it carried the heat of Erwin’s body.

“If this is the last thing your father left to you, I would not keep it from you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“It’s a small thing, Eren.  My own father was murdered when I was a boy.  What seems a kindness to you is a speck of decency.  Dead or alive, the absence of one’s father affects a young man’s decisions.  Men raise up men.”

Eren closed his eyes and bowed his head.  “If it turns out I am a titan, then I want to do everything I can to defeat our enemies.”

"It will cost you more than what you have,” Erwin said bluntly.  “If you’re loyal, you won’t be a free man. Before we rip the lid off of hell and peek in that basement, you’re guilty by association while your father’s mission in Paradis remains unknown.”

“Understood, sir.  I don’t plan to resist.”  After a beat, Eren fidgeted where he sat.  “Bed’s too soft.”

“Very good, soldier.  Don’t get comfortable in your cage.”

“No, sir.” Eren felt out of breath, like he lost a race or something as Erwin’s gaze went past his greasy shirt, past the key, and laid into him.

"Gen. Zackly issued a warrant for your father's capture, backed by a queen's ransom.  Should we apprehend your father, I will do what I can to clear your name."

"Sir?" Eren hardly dared to believe.

"I'll require your cooperation should the time come to confront Dr. Grisha Yeager," Erwin informed him.

"Yes, sir."  Of course Erwin would use him.

"If.  If I have to come up against my old man, I will!  Not to kiss up but I wanna get my hands on him, too.  Shake him down for answers," Eren declared somberly. The basement key weighed on him every day.

"Very good, soldier."

Eren felt hot under his shirt, blindsided by Erwin's approval.

"I would sooner see you released and absolved of any guilt for your father's actions," Erwin stated, making Eren's stomach drop and his heart leap up his throat.

When Erwin cleared the room, Eren wrapped his fingers around his wrist and rubbed, but it wasn’t the same as what Erwin did for him.

"Try to leave some for queeny," Levi said, making Eren choke on his spit.

Eren cooperated with more rounds of investigations by various officers who survived the massacre of First Diamonds Battalion by the Armored Titan and the Colossus.  He was sick and tired of his own answers to their questions and aggressive second guessing as they stomped the truth out of him.

Getting a thorough medical examination by Officer Brandt gave his skull a break from the table top head slams as well as the chair to floor roughing that Military Police investigators favored.

“Hey, son.  At least you’ve got your teeth still,” Brandt observed in his notes.

“Yeah.  I’m not using ‘em much though.  Soup of the day every other day, sir.  I think.” He hadn’t been able to keep track of his time under arrest.

“Huh.  You got a slow metabolism.  If you been pissing all your meals, you ought to be skin and bone.”

“I never ate much in the refugee camps,” Eren said.  “And I ain’t been exercising much either besides getting worked over.  Mostly just takin’ it, Doc.”

As far as Eren was concerned, he preferred the bad cop approach, busted nose and all, compared to the good cop approach where he got the back rubs and shoulder squeezes and a dry grind on his backside.

Dr. Brandt regarded him with no small amount of concern.  “Just how far have you been taking it, Eren.”

“If they was gonna bend me over, doc, they wouldn’t rearrange my face from the get go,” Eren said, repeating what one of his tormentors had told him.  “Thank fuck. They’re, y’know, hazing the mega.”

“It goes no farther than that.  You report any funny shit to me,” Dr. Brandt said to Eren.  “I’m leaving you pills for your next heat cycle. Least I’m giving you somethin to chew.”

Something rustled on the floor and skittered under Eren’s bed as Brandt stepped out.  When Eren dared to retrieve it, he was graced with a wrapped rations pack with the sticky and noisy edges peeled but secured with easily broken thread.  With his forehead to the bed, feigning sleep, he gummed the rations to death. The pills he tucked between his lumpy cot and the wall.

The questions stopped when the experimental tests began.  Solid meals came his way with a changing of the guard as well.  Major Hanji gave him hot sandwiches in exchange for way too many blood samples drawn.

When that proved inconclusive, the science team had Eren blindfolded and relocated him, on a long carriage ride with many twists, turns, and deliberate lulls until he was brought to yet another classified place.  Eren climbed many stairs at the behest of Second Lieutenant Moblit Berner. Despite Moblit’s difficult job of voicing reason to Major Hanji, he was good at giving direction to Eren. The fresh air, and having his hands free perked Eren up.

“For your information, we have your friend Mikasa nearby.  Please do not attempt escape. This might seem like much to you, but we had to do damage control in case we trigger any latent titan abilities,” Moblit explained.

“Okay, Lieutenant Moblit.  But why the blindfold?”

“Good question!” Eren heard the Major exclaim.  Then he was shoved off of an unseen precipice. Eren flailed his arms screaming and cursing in free fall until he was caught up by a soldier in 3DM gear.

“WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUUuucccckkk!” Eren yelled, his torment echoing, as he was dropped unceremoniously on some flat stones.  He wrestled out of his blindfold and frowned up at his rescuer.

“You’re welcome, lover boy,” Levi commented.

“You’re most likely not a titan,” Hanji concluded morosely.  “I’m going to report to Erwin that keeping you locked down is more trouble than it’s worth.  Your results are not very promising. Completely average person with no remarkable traits.”

“You didn’t need science to figure that shit, Four Eyes,” Levi said.

“How the fuck was that a test,” Eren whined, planking his body dramatically on the paved stones.  They were in a courtyard. He didn’t really care about where.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, letting Hanji unload earlier findings on to Eren.

“You know what?  Why am I mad? One out of two titans is not bad!” Hanji proclaimed, smacking fist to palm with gleaming vision goggles.

“I’m sorry Major, what?” Eren asked, slow to understand.

“We did this to Ymir, and wouldn’t you know, she responded beautifully.  I have it well documented and with multiple named witnesses! Ymir shifted!  Your comrade is a titan! I can’t tamper with a titan queen, but an enemy spy is fair, fair game.”

Hanji trembled and shook two fists excitedly while stomping both boots.  “Ooh, she’s a thing of beauty. I haven’t been able to force a second transformation since she’s on to me.  But once is enough. I saw it. The crucial moment! After I booted Ymir over the edge, she bit her hand and lightning struck!  EUREKA!!!! An itsy darling beast appeared in my vision.”

Eren sat on his butt while the Major went on absolutely lovestruck.  “She’s sooooo adorable. Quite small for a titan at 5 meters but a strong jawline has its charms for—”

 Moblit offered his flask to Eren.

“Lieutenant Moblit,” Eren warbled, as he politely shuddered through one molten sip of Moblit’s drink.  The lieutenant drank paint thinner what the fuck. Rubbing his palm on his throat didn’t completely push it down.  “If Ymir is a titan, how did you guys stop her from getting away like Reiner and Bertholdt?”

“We’re going to walk a couple miles yonder from this abandoned tower, where a coach awaits.  Your squad mate Mikasa will brief you. You won’t be getting very many facts from the Major at present.”

Levi waved to Moblit.  He was minding the coach, and Eren would never forget the sight of overgrown horseys nuzzling into Levi standing on tiptoe.

“Eren!” Mikasa cried.  Lieutenant Moblit secured the coach door with Eren inside.

“You look like a ghost, Mikasa.  This the whitest I ever seent you.”

“I was in lock up where the sun doesn’t shine,” Mikasa said as though Eren were the reckless idiot.

“You’ve got some balls Mikasa!  Fightin with the Corporal himself!!” Eren said, smacking her upper arm.

“He took me away from you,” Mikasa said.  “I fight or I die, Eren. Whatever I must do to stay with my peoples.”

Eren put his arm around her shoulder, and top of her head pushed into his neck.  The commotion of the coach locked them closer together.

“Did they have to black both your eyes?” Mikasa protested, tears brimming from her eyes squinted in helpless anger.

“They could’ve broke my legs, and then let me walk,” Eren said, repeating another line he remembered from Military Police who investigated him.

Mikasa sighed deep and long and held on, and Eren felt how much weight she lost away from him.

“What the hell is up with Ymir?  Is it true?” Eren asked. “Is she a traitor?”

“I didn’t get to talk to Ymir.  I refused to cooperate with Military Police, but looking back on it, I should’ve played along to get close to you.  They kept me and Historia together, as bargaining chips for you and Ymir.”

“Who?” Eren asked, confused.

“Krista Lenz, the girl we knew, was a phoney.  Her real name is Historia. She had her reasons, and that’s her story to tell.  Everything I know about Ymir, I heard from Historia.”

“Okay, I’m following,” Eren said.  “What did Historia tell you?”

“She didn’t think that Ymir was a titan, but there was that one time in boot camp.  Do you remember when we lost her and Daz in the snow?”

“How could I forget!” Eren reacted.

“Ymir somehow tracked the both of them and had physically carried Daz to safety.  Historia said that she came close to figuring out Ymir’s secret then when Ymir used her titan powers to save them.  Major Hanji’s tests put the answer into words, according to Historia.”

“Then Ymir stuck around because they had Krista...uh, Historia,” Eren realized.  “Just like how they brought you here in case I transformed into a titan.”

“Would you have come for me if you were a titan, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“I would’ve came back for all of you,” Eren said tersely.  “If I had the power of titans, I wouldn’t run away.”

Mikasa nodded sadly.  “That’s what I thought.”

“Is that everything?” Eren demanded to know.

“We think Ymir’s the Coordinate,” Mikasa said, and Eren could barely hear her over the roaring in his ears.

“This is what Historia said, word for word, that Ymir told her:  “‘I stole a titan’s power that didn’t belong to me. That is how I regained my human body.’”

“Has Ymir been controlling the titans all this time?” Eren asked, a lethal hush settling over him.

Mikasa shook her head, mystified.  “No one thinks Ymir’s been the Coordinate this whole time while humanity lived inside the walls.  She’s not a hundred years old. But even now, no one’s sure where Ymir came from. Her paperwork was spotty like Reiner and Bertholdt and Annie’s, which was how she became a suspect in Major Hanji’s titan round-up.  You were picked by the queen because of Dr. Grisha.”

“What did Armin say about it.  Did you see him?”

“Armin was there when they let me out.  Armin told me that if Ymir did steal the Coordinate, maybe she doesn’t know how to use it or can’t use it,” Mikasa shared with Eren.

“Mikasa, you’re strong,” Eren said, and Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, so,” Mikasa shrugged.

"Stronger than I am.  If I--”

“No, Eren.  You can stop right there.”

“I die, you take my key into Shiganshina and you dig up my father’s shady ass secrets and you bring that shit to light!” Eren spoke over her.  He grabbed his arm where she punched him, but didn’t back down.

“STOP IT.”

“Say you’ll do it!”

“Oy, y’all fuckin or fightin in there?”  They heard Levi clearly. Both Eren and Mikasa jumped out of their skin and away from each other when Levi’s hand rapped from outside the coach.

Things had gotten heated between them, but Eren didn’t think they were that loud.  It gave him a brilliant idea.

“Corporal!” Eren called out.  “If I die, can you take my key to Shiganshina?”

After a long pause, Levi hollered his answer.  “Mikasa, that shit is on you! Do what you’re told!”

“Damn it,” Mikasa muttered, crossing her arms like a sullen little girl.

“You heard the Corporal,” Eren said, smiling cheekily.  He thumbed his nose at her before Mikasa twisted his ears.  Though it hurt, it made him feel human, and Eren wouldn’t trade that connection for anything.

The coach took them to an unbelievable rolling estate.  Eren couldn’t believe this much land existed inside Wall Sina.

“This is Reiss Manor,” Mikasa said.

“Put your eyes back in your head, lover boy.  Did you think queeny would live in a smoking shithole?” Levi smirked before he and Moblit handed them off to guards within the gates.  

Mikasa had her bearings in such a large and bustling place.  Military police and domestic working servants tread the hallways, and Eren bumped quite a few shoulders as Mikasa escorted Eren to his quarters.

“We’re pretty much palace security,” Mikasa explained.  “Guard wings are this way, and it’s so big here that you’re sharing a room with only one other person.”

“No way,” Eren said disbelievingly.  “That’s officer level digs.”

“Officers get their own room and private bathroom.  We still have to share washrooms with our section.”

“I’ll take it,” Eren said, remembering the barracks.  He pushed down on his mattress, relieved when it didn’t completely sink under his fingers.

Mikasa had to return to her own quarters where the women lodged.  His enthusiasm dimmed when he met his roommate.

“You look like hell.  We need to talk,” Jean said, an ominous start to their roommate situation.  Jean took him to dinner, which was staggered into two different meal times.

While Jean happily dug into omelet rice, Eren savored fried ham and peas.

“While you were out, Sauermann.  Uh. Boris. Him, me and Connie were in a team.  We were given a break from endless paperwork and got sent out to interview a woman who got lost in the shuffle.  She lives in Ehrmich District.”

“Are all the gates open in Mitras now?”

“They had to be.  Being cut off that long isn’t good for business here.  Reiner and Bertholdt fucked off to wherever, and the people have to hustle.”

Jean cleared his throat.  

“So this lady called for the police on the day of the bombing in Mitras.  The original officers on the case died and Connie got ahold of the report they filed.  On that report, the lady Felicia Schlesinger told those officers that she was almost dragged off by the Ehrmich kidnapper.  Loads of people were randomly taken with almost no spacing in-between the abductions. She thought she was safe cuz it was light out, not far off from a business avenue, that kinda thing.”

“Anyway, we went to Ehrmich, and from the back, this lady had like white hair in a bun and when she turned, her nose really stuck out.  She wasn’t much older than us. She looked like--”

“Annie,” Eren wanted to say.

“Exactly,” Jean answered, and Eren didn’t realize he had talked.

“Boris talked to her while me and Connie were on standby, cuz Boris was actually trained on how to talk to crime victims and we were supposed to learn on the job.  Miss Felicia said that she felt something bite her neck. That made her look, and she described a guy who was really tall and skinny with greasy black hair. That’s who grabbed her, but when she woke up she was lying in the street and people were shaking her.”

While Jean gave Eren time to think it over, he finally asked:  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“She was drugged,” Eren said, remembering how Erwin had knocked him out cold on Brigadier Nile Dok’s orders.  “With needles.”

“By a guy who matches Bertholdt’s description and botched the kidnapping,” Jean finished.  “If we assume that Reiner was snatching people up, then we gotta figure out how they got ahold of medical supplies and what they did with all these people who are still listed as missing in that district.”

“A medical officer I know said that his stuff got stolen.  He told me it was an addict cuz it was knockout drugs,” Eren recalled, hardly believing how little time had passed since he had spoken to Dr. Brandt.

“Our medical supplies were accessible to the traitors,” Jean said out loud, turning it over in his head.  “That makes more sense than the shit Connie was bouncing off of me.”

“Then what happened to those missing persons?” Eren mulled.

They were both stumped trying to figure what Reiner and Bertholdt wanted as they chewed down their last cold bites of rice and peas.

“If you, me, and Connie catch up to Armin, we ask Armin what this looks like to him,” Jean said, and Eren agreed.

* * *

Life as a troop in Hanji’s Company, Second Diamonds, was far too simple for Eren’s restless nature.  He felt like he was doomed to be penned up indoors forever. Though the days were quiet with no further attacks by Marleyan operatives, peace eluded him.

Then Dina sent for him one evening.

Her maid led Eren not to the massive dinner area where she enjoyed roast meats and fresh fruit with members of the Royal Assembly with whom she held court, but to an unobtrusive study shelved with books and curios.  Murals woven into curtains draped the large windows which afforded a broad view of Mitras nightlife.

“Hey Eren.  I wanted to have a small cozy meal in tonight,” Dina said.  “Would you like to get changed into casual clothes?”

“No, I’m good as is,” Eren declined.  That was going to be a trek and a half inside the manor.

Eren eyed the food, and dug in to pan seared meat and veggies.  The potatoes were sliced thin and baked to a crisp and he stacked it high.  It was a lot more like what his mom cooked for his father.

“Glad you like.  I whipped it up myself, and the servants kept it warm and brought it here at my request.”

He stubbornly kept chewing.  He wasn’t a spiteful little boy, after all.

“It’s fine,” Eren said.

“I need you to do something for me,” Dina said, picking at her plate.

“You’re the queen.  I’ll follow orders.”

“That’s not good enough.  If I tell you to do something, then you’d be a servant and I’ve got plenty.”

“Orders are orders, your Majesty.  I’m not a traitor.” Eren patted his mouth clean and then rested his arms on the chair.

“You’re Grisha’s son,” Dina said, as if that meant something.

“Yeah yeah,” Eren said.

“I want to know what your thoughts and feelings are when I talk to you.  I understand that you keep quiet if there’s officers about. But if it’s just me, I expect more.”

“You only want to talk to me because of who my father is,” Eren said.

“I want to talk to you because of who I am,” Dina disagreed.  “What kind of woman would I be if I met my husband’s love child and let him go without acknowledgment?”

“I don’t need another mom,” Eren said.  “No offense, Queen Dina.”

“I’m not trying to be your mom,” Dina said.  “But if I ask you to take on a risky assignment, I need to know what kind of man you are, and if you can handle it.”

“What risky assignment?” Eren said.  He was more interested.

“If I tell you, you’re going to give me your thoughts about it.  Feedback. Suggestions. Better ideas. So I can tell if you’re thinking,” Dina told him.

“Can you open up a little?” Dina asked point blank.

“I’m willing,” Eren said.  “What do you need done?”

After she shared with him the details of his risky assignment, Eren didn’t say yes right away.

“You don’t like it,” Dina observed.

“I’m fine with my bit in all this, but you’re telling me to become a huge target and all of my friends will cover me.  They’ll die to play head games.”

“If war was about fighting, the stronger would always win,” Dina said.  “If not you, I can always find someone else. You are my number one pick because I would rather depend on you.”

“I’ll do it.  If this is our best bet to protect the Coordinate, I’ll do it.”

Dina reached over the table and brushed Eren’s hair which had grown out to just beneath his ear lobes.  Her knuckles skimmed his cheek.

Eren almost missed what Dina said as an image of his father flashed through his mind.  “Don’t cut your hair just yet. Come with me.”

Dina pulled a green book titled EXCELSIOR from a walled-in shelf and reached into the space until she was in elbow-deep.  “What I would give for a flashlight.”

“Flashlight?”  The word was in his language but it sounded wrong as he said it.

“It’s a lamp that doesn’t burn oil.  Grab the candles.”

Eren obeyed, following Dina when the shelf swung open and admitted them to a concealed stairway that went sub-level.

Historia was trimming Ymir’s hair to a boy’s length.  Ymir wore a collared button up and long trousers.

“Yeager meister.  Good to see ya in one piece,” Ymir said.  She flicked her right index finger and scratched at her neck where the hair cuttings itched her skin.

“That’s gross, Ymir,” Historia said.  “Sorry Eren. She’s been stir crazy under house arrest.”

He had seen Historia around the manor with a nobleman of the Royal Assembly, but there were too many eyes on her for him to approach.

“Hi booger brain.  Hi Krista,” Eren said.  “Damn, I mean Historia.”

“This is going to go so well,” Ymir muttered.  “How mega man gonna play my body double if he fuck up my girl’s name?”

Historia shook her head and then squeezed Eren with a big ol’ hug despite her itty bitty body.

“Here, let me help you put it in,” Historia said.  She had Ymir’s hair clip, and they were able to get a half tail clipped up on Eren’s head.

A popped shirt collar concealed Eren’s throat where his Adam’s apple poked out.

Historia appraised them both from the back.  She gave a light pinch to Ymir’s butt.

“Hey! Were you going for Eren or me?!”

“You, dumbass.  Just cuz your back turned doesn’t mean I can’t see what you’re doing.  Stop picking your nose and ears. You’re supposed to be a normal guy. Eren doesn’t do that,” Historia admonished.

“First off, Eren’s not normal.  Secondly, I’m like a hotter version of Eren.  I’m taller and I have a girlfriend,” Ymir said, smirking at Eren.

“I’m five seven, we’re the same,” Eren frowned.

“I’m five foot eight, bub,” Ymir bragged.

“You won’t have a girlfriend if you blow your own cover,” Historia pointed out.

“It won’t matter.  The real Ymir stays here.  A special operations team hand picked by Levi and vouched for by Erwin Smith is on their way to this safe haven.  Spec Ops will protect the Coordinate,” Dina informed them.

“Levi will not be a part of Ymir’s retinue due to how recognizable he is.  He will be a captain of the Queen’s guard and keep an eye out for impending attempts made on the decoy Ymir.”

All eyes went to Eren.

“Where am I gonna be locked up, again?” Eren asked.  He resisted the urge to shake his head or mess with the hair clip.

“Fake Ymir is going to be relocated to the grand courthouse, guarded by her closest comrades.”  Dina nodded to herself.

“What about you?” Eren asked.  “You’ve been kidnapped already.”

Dina looked particularly pained.  “I’m entrusting myself to the care of Major Zoe.  Due to the major’s expertise on titan behavior and impeccable service record, it’s necessary for me to work with Zoe for developing my titan powers.”

“Better you than me,” Ymir muttered and Historia smacked her side.

Ymir suddenly swept Historia off her feet and kissed her soundly until Historia was bent backward.

“Don’t get fresh with my girl.  I'm still better than you.”

“Whoa chill Ymir.  I’m not that into Historia.”

“Hey,” Historia said in mock protest.

“You’re not my type,” Eren said, smiling.

“If you weren’t an omega, I would never let her hang around just any one guy,” Ymir said.

“It’s necessary,” Dina said.  “Historia is in the legal process of legitimation and gaining noble status.  She is in the public eye and was in a relationship with you prior to your confirmed titan power.  It would look too suspicious if she changes how often she sees you which is why she will visit Eren every day in his cell.”

“If you have a problem with this set up, you can take it up with her father Lord Reiss.  This collaboration was his idea and we are protected in his household.”

“He’s the one who can whip the Assembly’s votes in your favor,” Dina said, enlightening them.  “If you play your cards right, Historia will inherit the throne in time, and if you figure out how to access the Coordinate power, you could be King.  And if you girls ever get married, I wouldn’t piss off your potential father-in-law, Ymir.”

“All this to buy time,” Eren said. He glared at Ymir.  “If I gotta die for you, you better get your stuff together.”

Ymir got her arm around Historia, who bent her head back and nailed Ymir with such a look of hope, and trust, and admiration.  “I got an image to maintain, Yeager. Don’t make me look bad out there.”

“Booger brain.”

“Poser.”

Eren was privileged to meet the team members of Ymir’s protectors, who it turned out he was already acquainted with.

“Eld!  Oluo! Gunther!” he said, pleasantly surprised.

“Hi Eren!” Eren heard a woman greet him.  He looked around, unable to locate the source.

Oluo stepped aside and with his chest puffed out, introduced Eren to Petra Ral.  Petra was dressed in a maid’s outfit. She had medium length brown hair and a sunny little smile.

“Don’t let the dress fool you.  I’ve got 12 titan kills under my belt, young buck!  Oluo suggested that I go incognito so’s I can bring us all grub and drink without anyone asking questions.”

“I’m pretty sure your fiance just wanted to see you in a homemaker’s dress,” Eld argued.

“I don’t like it,” Gunther said.  “Couples shouldn’t be posted together.”

“It couldn’t be helped.  Petra can’t keep a damned secret,” Levi interjected, his sudden appearance from behind Oluo and Gunther startling Eren.

“Captain Levi, I’m hurt by your low opinion of me.  I can keep things on the down low,” Petra said.

“Do you even see what you’re doing?” Eld said pointedly.

Petra paused, reflected, and realized that she had been showing Oluo where her guns were holstered under her dress.

Historia raised her hands up to cover Ymir’s eyes.

“Aww c’mon, I ought to know who’s covering my ass!  I’m not gonna get any action down here,” Ymir protested.

“You better not be getting any!” Historia protested, flushed indignantly.

“Right,” Dina said, rubbing her temples.  “There’s no going back on the line-up which your Colonel approved.  Captain Levi, congrats on your commission. Now get Eren and Historia out of here while I deal with your people.”

“You’re awful comfortable with me clapping this shit on you,” Levi said as he put Eren in yet another set of handcuffs.

“I’m getting used to it, Captain,” Eren said resignedly, fully aware that he was cross dressing as a lady titan.

Captain Levi transported Eren to his homey little cell in the grand courthouse under cover of night while Historia retreated to her luxe bedroom in her father’s manor.  Absent were the scaffolding and the gaping holes where Reiner and Bertholdt had left their mark. The scorched stonework had been carefully replaced with new masonry although the windows had been resized smaller to keep down the costs of replacing thick glass panes.

“Hey guys,” Eren greeted his bodyguards.  

Connie and Sasha whistled and cat called when they sighted him.

“You mean: ‘Hello _boys_ ,’” joked Connie.

Jean smacked Marco who blushed at seeing Eren in an ankle length skirt and a puffy blouse that Ymir wouldn’t be caught dead in.

“You look cute, Eren,” Marco complimented.

“You’ll change your tune when Yeager’s pit hairs come in,” Jean said, causing Marco’s blush to deepen.

“Actually guys.  Eren’s not going to have much body hair since he’s an omega,” Armin added.  “Most omega men are relatively hairless, or it grows very sparsely.”

“Shut up Armin!” Eren protested, crossing his arms as they collectively gave him the once over.

Mikasa stood in front of him protectively, and cuffed his cheek lightly.  “Armin, is this why Eren’s chin doesn’t have any speck of hair whatsoever?  Eren’s face has always been really soft.”

“Okay, fuck y’all.  I’m going to bed,” Eren announced grouchily.  “Don’t nobody look up my skirt.”

"Perish the thought, Yeager. We are here for you.  To protect your virtue!" Connie assured his comrade.

"Defend your honor, to the death!" Sasha joined in.

“Pipe down, ponies!!" Jean unexpectedly discouraged their teasing.

"Titan hottie needs beauty rest!” Jean proclaimed, and their team cracked up.

Though he hauled a sheet all the way over his head and kicked the bottom end of his sheet around his ankles, Eren grumbled and huffed into genuinely relaxed slumber, as his trusted friends kept watch over him.


	8. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenger comes for the titan queen. In the chaos, Erwin finds the omega alone.

Eren dreamt of himself lying down in a room with no windows and no light.  A shadowed figure trod the boards of the wooden stairs, coming down into the room.  Each creaky step whined louder and louder until sound became water gushing down the stairs.  He felt the wasp buzzing atop his open eyes while he sank into a warm ocean so thick it sucked the breath out of him.

"Baby," Eren heard.

Eren’s green eyes popped open before Levi said his name.  After weeks spent in the same airless cell, he was overly sensitive to any change in his surroundings.  Levi’s presence was a break from the same old thing day in, day out.

“We been fuckin back stabbed.  Hanji’s got Queeny and Erwin secured the Reiss family, but every ex-Survey who flipped their cloaks and doesn’t get gone is dead-ers.”  Levi ripped the bars of Eren’s cell open.

Eren leaped to his feet, his body quicker than his brain.  The tang of copper hung palpably around Levi who was cloaked in the darkness, and it made Eren sick.

“I don’t have my gear,” Eren blurted, swearing.

“You don’t need them.  It’s not a fight anymore,” Levi growled.  He picked up Eren like he weighed nothing, and the echoing footfalls of Levi’s boots down decadent and abandoned corridors made Eren’s heart race.

“Where is everyone?” Eren asked.  He swallowed as he noticed the smeared tracks that Levi’s boots left behind.

“Likely being hunted down like animals by the rebellion,” Levi answered.

“Are we deserting?” Eren asked.  “What rebellion?”

“Retreating,” Levi said.  “Queeny’s been attacked. Mitras gone to shit.”

“Oh God!” Eren cried.  “We have to do something!”

“We’re hightailing it to Rose,” Levi said gravely.  “That’s all we can do.”

Levi took them outside, and the city smoldered under a red dawn.  Eren was relieved when he recognized the group of people clustered together on horses.  He was confused by the bodies of men in street clothes stapled down by harpoons on mussed lines of 3DM wire.  “Don’t pity these piece of shit shits. Those rebels killed our people.”

Levi brought Eren to Mikasa who grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him saddlewards.

“Rendezvous with Major Hanji at Castle Utgard.  Ride west for about six days soon as you clear the gates,” Levi instructed Mikasa, who saluted him.  Levi thumped their horse, which reared up and galloped ahead before Eren could say goodbye or get a proper last look.

Mikasa wouldn’t talk to him.  She scanned the buildings and streets for humans creeping along the structures and overhang, as was everyone else riding alongside her.

“Eren!  Mikasa!”

To their horror, they recognized Hannes, who was posted at the gates connecting Mitras and Ehrmich District.  Hannes, a Garrison soldier, had saved Eren and Mikasa in Shiganshina. “What’s the rush, you two? Don’t have time to shoot the shit with an old man?”

Hannes’s partner didn’t seem inclined to be as friendly, nor to let them through without pressing them for more information on their business outside of Mitras.

All the merriment drained out of Hannes face when Mikasa drew her sword.

“Are you guys in trouble again,” Hannes said flatly.  He went on as though they answered him outright. “I thought so.”

Hannes bashed the base of his partner’s skull with his rifle and stripped him of his weapons before he extended a hand to Jean who was poised on Mikasa’s right side.  “Gates will stay open without us. My buddy Engelbrecht can’t do a thing to stop any of your people without ammo.”

“Where you headed.  You owe me that much,” Hannes said to Eren and Mikasa who were flabbergasted.

“West,” Mikasa answered, tearing up in gratitude.  “Thank you Hannes.”

Jean shook hands with Hannes, who told them:  “Yeesh, it would’ve been easier on your horses if you passed through Yarckel instead of riding against the slopes.  Just let the folks at Sina Negs 302 know that Hannes is calling in a favor on the triple. Shouldn’t be any trouble for you.”

“Thanks, man.  Thank you Hannes,” their group said to him as they dashed on to safety.

They rode almost 300 km west, reaching their destination in seven days.  On the fourth day, Connie and Sasha had broken apart from the group to secure clean water from a village located midway in their desperate ride.  Sasha proved to be quite the huntress, lugging back small game to sustain their energy while the horses rested and fed.

Castle Utgard was a cramped and crumbling mess that had been abandoned for good reason: spotty plumbing.  Eren saw that he was mistaken to believe that reaching Utgard was an achievement in and of itself. The goal that had kept him and Mikasa and all the others focused seemed like a far off dream.

The troop which had primarily reached Utgard included the Queen, Colonel Erwin, Major Hanji, Lord Reiss and his daughter Historia.  Eren, who arrived as a straggler, had simply been grateful to be alive with other survivors.

They had made a whole day of cutting away lines of thread on their cloaks, removing the Military Police emblems, and using the scraps to kindle some toasty fires as they huddled together, wrapped in the Wings of Freedom.  They made bloody banners from the cloaks of soldiers who succumbed to their wounds, and mourned.

Colonel Erwin joined them, and he stood on the right hand side of Queen Dina who dropped terrible news.

“First Diamonds, which is one-fourth of our battalion, is lost to us.  We should not expect them to join us here. Let us take a moment to dedicate ourselves and give meaning to the deaths of these brave souls.”  It was Erwin’s words coming from Dina’s lips.

“We say goodbye to Captain Levi who diverted the enemy’s focus to himself, for the sake of preserving Restorationist ideals.  Everyone here really, really owes their survival to this man.”

Hanji removed fogged and dampened goggles, wiping off any evidence of despair.

“The Coordinate,” Dina continued doggedly, “has been captured by Military Police members who call themselves the Anti Personnel Control Troop.  The Anti Personnel soldiers oppose rule by a titan queen and have seated one of their own in the position of rulership. They declared Lieutenant of the First Interior Squad their King.”

Lord Reiss spoke up in the silence following Dina’s words.  Though Lord Reiss was pudgey and short with a limp mustache thinning in his round face, his voice carried a steadying influence.  “This lout calls himself King Kenny. I’m responsible for the means by which this scoundrel seized power. Lieutenant Kenny Ackerman once served my brother Uri, who rewarded him for services rendered.  Out of respect for my late brother’s memory, I didn’t quash the unseemly ambitions I noticed in Kenny.”

“But all is not lost,” Lord Reiss told them.  “Someone like Kenny is unworthy of the power of the Coordinate.  I say this confidently. As long as these Walls stand, then it means a brute like Kenny doesn’t have the power to tear down these Walls.  All is not lost, because I believe that the rightful person to the Coordinate is our own lovely queen.”

Dina’s hair hung down in dingy straggles and her fine gown was ruined by track marks, but her vitality and spirit glowed in her fair skin and her sharp eyes.

“Today we lick the wounds inflicted on us by tyrants and oppressors.  Tomorrow, we shore up our strength for freedom, for truth. My titan power will get us Mitras!  We will regain the Coordinate! We will retake Sina which is my namesake and my heritage!”

"Onward we go.  For that is the Survey Corps way," Erwin commanded his soldiers.

* * *

 The food was not exactly palatable.  They ate meat packed into little metal cans.  It was strange and greasy meat that had no chew to it.  Eren was having difficulty scooping the weird meat into his mouth with the sliver of pull-away metal which sealed the can.

“This is mackerel. It’s fish,” Dina said.  She had obtained slouchy pants which she kept belted over the dress she had cut in half for a shirt.

“This is fish?!” Eren said.  He looked to Armin. “Why did this stuff cost so much in the markets when it tastes this terrible?!”

“It’s not easy to get ahold of, Eren,” Armin explained, licking his oily lips and cleaning off his fingers.  “I’ve never heard of mackerel, but fishmongers had their work cut out for them keeping trout and perch fresh stocked.  They depended on boat people to net fish from rivers and streams inside the walls.”

“And why can’t I make out what’s on these cans?” Eren grumbled.

“Maybe you’re too dumb to read,” Jean said, unable to resist baiting Eren.

“Canned fish isn’t as expensive as fresh caught.  Mackerel lives in the sea, but it can be farmed and then processed,” Dina said.  “This can is from Marley.”

They all stared agape at Dina.

“I didn’t bring it here,” Dina clarified as she stacked her empty can neatly with the litter pile closest to the fire.  “There are crates of this stuff packed into Castle Utgard. Someone’s been busy.”

“Does that mean Marleyans have been here?” Jean blurted in reaction.

“It means we’re not worried about starving just yet if we ration very carefully while I train up my Female titan form.”

“Wait, you are the titan queen but you don’t know how to fight?” Eren demanded, outraged.

“Do you think I would have left Mitras if I could shift with perfect precision?” Dina asked, and her tone made Eren feel like loose shit.

“Major Hanji proved some theories about how to trigger a titan transformation which was documented extensively with Ymir shifting into a 5 meter titan.  A shifter must injure themselves. I know that much.”

As if to prove her point, Dina pushed the sliver of metal into the back of her hand, and in the campfire, they could see steam coming off the bleeding cut which closed up in a matter of minutes.  “I have crazy healing powers since my transformation. The Female titan is activated in my body but I haven’t been able to make myself go all Female with cute little paper cuts.”

Armin spoke.  “So that day in Reiss Cathedral.  When you challenged the lords and ladies of the Assembly to duel you for the throne…”

“They didn’t call my bluff,” Dina said, cracking a smile.  She had to breathe through her mouth to stop the giggles.

“Power is where the people believe it is,” Erwin said.  He had walked in on Dina explaining the limitations of her titan form.

“You should’ve gotten into politics, Colonel Erwin,” Dina said.

“I did,” Erwin made known.  “What do you think it takes to wear an ugly neck tie?”

Eren saw a look of understanding pass between them, and he didn’t like it.

“Major Hanji says it’s primed and ready.  I wouldn’t keep the major waiting too long,” Erwin told Dina.

"If he were here, Levi would tell me not to be late for my hot titan date with the major,” Dina said.  Erwin nodded.

“Don’t be alarmed by the explosions,” Erwin told their small group.  “As you were, unless you care to spectate.”

Eren and his comrades slurped down their nasty canned goods, and hurried after Dina and Erwin.

Hanji had staked four wooden posts into the ground to demarcate where they had put down bright red rods tied in a bundle.  “This is where you stand, my Queen. I will light the fuse--”

“No, Section Commander!” Moblit squeaked, back sliding into Survey Corps ranks in his panic.  “I’ll light it. You keep back with all the rest of them!!”

“What are those?” Eren asked.

“Good question, Eren!  These are bombs from Marley!” Hanji called back.

“It’s dynamite,” Dina said.  “There’s one empty unmarked crate in Utgard that had a few bits left over which Major Hanji seems to have assembled successfully.  It’s probably what Braun and Hoover used to blow up His Majesty’s castle.”

“And now, it’s my turn,” Dina said gravely.

“Your Majesty, there’s a chance that this experiment may not work.  Because of this, I want to use this opportunity to make a proposal for an unorthodox method of study,” Major Hanji said with unusual solemn gravity.

“If it doesn’t hurt anyone, I don’t see why not,” Dina said.  She seemed open-minded, responding to Hanji’s sincerity.

“That is to say, I’m asking permission to milk your prodigious titan breasts in future,” Hanji proposed, vision goggles reflecting glimmers of hope.

Dina slapped Hanji in such a manner that the major dipped backward, spine almost parallel to the dirt, before recovering balance, left cheek glowing from a red hand print.

“Respectable answer, my Queen,” the major simpered, fingers twitching oh ho ho from the rush of intense and personal contact.

Major Hanji ran a few circles around the dynamite pile before throwing down a lacy and awkwardly sewn cushion on to the flat dirt.

“Is that the rest of my dress?” Dina asked, recognizing the pattern.

“Yes, my Queen!  I packed it with dried leaves and tall grass and coniferous needles.  Specially made with highly flammable materials for a comfortable burn!”  Hanji bowed, and stuck out a hand.

Shaking her head, Dina accepted Hanji’s assistance and lowered herself on to the cushion.  She closed her eyes, brows knit as she focused.

From a distance, Hanji, Erwin, and the rest of their group watched as the forlorn shape of Moblit stooped to set off the dynamite, flailed, and then ran fast and far.

“We gonna see a giant woman today, fellas!” Hanji shouted, fingers to ears.  Erwin and Armin hauled back the major who forgot to hunker down for cover.

The force of the explosion was magnificent, felling a couple trees despite Hanji’s careful selection of a large meadow for a blast zone.  Though clouds of birds and smoke rose into the air, the meadow was conspicuously absent of a busty smiling Female titan.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit,” Eren swore, not even noticing that he had charged ahead in the direction of the smoking crater where Dina had sat.

“EREN!  EREN!” Mikasa and Armin chased after their rash friend.

“DINA!  YOU TITAN BITCH YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD.”

Erwin watched as Hanji’s boots dug grooves into the long grass, held back by Moblit who had two good fistfuls of Major to keep in check.

“EREN WATCH OUT THE TREES ARE FALLING!!”  Mikasa’s piercing cry came too late.

Eren changed his direction of movement as charred timber, groaning with the promise of a messy death, tumbled on the path he had been running.  He screamed as a huge shadow stretched over his entire body and blocked out the last bit of sunlight he would have on this earth. Lightning crackled under clear skies.

The felled tree hung at an unnatural angle, suspended as something larger blocked its fall.

Eren looked up, and up, and saw a familiar smile.

“Ah, thanks,” Eren said, clutching his pounding heart.  His throat was scratched to hell.

“Baby girl, you are too hot to handle!  Ow wow ow!” Hanji crowed euphorically.  The foolhardy major had touched the calf muscles of a freshly transformed Female titan.  Hanji’s knees hit the ground, heat waves coming off both raw and blistered palms.

Dina rose to her full majestic height and roared triumphant.

Though she suffered nose bleeds and dizzy spells from the strain, Dina was able to shift into the Female titan without the dynamite.  “It’s the intent and the injury. I wanted to stop Eren from getting smooshed as I burned.”

With the successful acquisition of Dina’s control over the Female titan, Colonel Erwin and Major Hanji formulated a plan to march north and catch the rebellion unawares.  

“We’re not many, but we can move quickly.  They’re expecting us southside,” Armin said to their unit.  “Central command’s directives for attacks from the north are antiquated, predating mass production of cannons.  They won’t have any protocols ready for a titan queen kicking down the gates.”

“Lemme guess, you got that from a book,” Sasha drawled.

“Pamphlet, which I compared to the latest edition codex,” Armin said.  “Did you guys never check out the free museum of history in Mitras?”

“I did,” Connie said, raising his hand.  “Cuz it was free.”

“Besides Connie, who came with me,” Armin asked.  He rolled his eyes at their blank looks.

Despite Armin making him feel really dumb at times, Eren preferred this to the hopelessness that had sunk everyone down when they initially set up at Utgard.  Dina’s titan roar had awakened their fighting spirit and comrades wrestled over who would get to wave the banner of freedom and plant it in King Kenny’s carcass.

* * *

While eating was rough in Utgard, the forested area around the rundown joint was gorgeous.  Older trees grew wide trunks and thick branches which hung down in lush canopies that afforded privacy to any soldier willing to clamber through knotted roots.  When nature took its course and pills ran out, Eren needed to be alone with his raging omega body in the forest.

Earlier that morning, he had found the balls to approach Historia.

“I have something for you,” Eren said, giving her the hair clip borrowed from Ymir.

“She won’t need it,” Historia said, glumly, before tossing the hair clip next to the fire which was burning their breakfast gruel.

After Marco, a normally sweet-natured guy, punched him in the mouth over mid-day rations, Eren knew he had to take his moody ass into the forest where his hyper senses needed refuge.

Under a tree that wept its leaves, his shoulders shook, and his jaw cramped up from the constant effort of holding down his moods.  Historia had made him feel more like shit about Ymir’s capture. He didn’t expect to get all choked up in sadness about Ymir’s protectors Eld and Oluo and Gunther and Petra who had been killed outright, nor did he expect to miss Captain Levi as much as he did.

Levi had been covered in blood, last that Eren had seen him.    Eren heaved a deep breath, covering his mouth to keep from screaming in rage.  He could picture Levi’s boots clumping into the Reiss manor hideout, and discovering Ymir gone and her protectors slaughtered.  

Eren bit his hand until he tasted blood, tears streaming down his neck and soaking his shirt.  But for all his attempts to keep quiet, someone’s sleeve poked through hanging green leaves. “Who’s there?”

Startled, Eren smeared at his face and jumped into attention.  The plain sweater which he had been sitting on to keep his butt dry laid abandoned.  He wore plain clothes, unwilling to scavenge uniform dress from the fallen.

“Commander Erwin, sir,” Eren said, lapsing into Survey Corps rank from how flustered he was in that moment.  Erwin was literally the last person Eren wanted to be around in his omega state.

“Eren,” Erwin greeted, nodding.  “Relax. I’m not calling the calvary in after you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eren said, looking down.

“Do you have a kerchief?” Erwin asked.

Eren rummaged around his pockets, and pulled out the kerchief that Levi had given him.  It was a bit stiff and scratchy from rinsing in plain water and needed a pinch of salt and a good boil, but Eren offered it to Erwin anyway.

Erwin folded it neatly and patted at Eren’s right cheek, showing Eren the fabric which picked up some blood from his face.  “Where are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, sir,” Eren said, balling his injured hand into a fist behind his back.

Erwin held out his hand, regarding Eren sternly until the boy gave his right hand to Erwin.

“It’s nothing, sir,” Eren said, showing Erwin the faint green bruise, and the shallow tooth mark that had broken his skin.  It had already stopped bleeding.

“I can see for myself,” Erwin said.  “Little cuts like these can fester in the wrong conditions.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Eren admitted.  “I’ll keep it clean, sir.”

“What were you thinking about when you did this to yourself.”

“Honest answer,” Erwin insisted when he noticed Eren’s hesitation.

“I was thinking about Levi, sir,” Eren said.  “He got my back a buncha times, like nothing would happen to me if he was there.”

“He was a beta.  Betas are good for security,” Erwin told him, tossing Levi’s kerchief like it was garbage.  “An omega with a beta wouldn’t last.”

“Sir!  He’s dead!” Eren protested, stung.  He pulled away, but Erwin held onto his injured hand.  “You know that I don’t have those feelings for him, not like that.”

“Jog my memory, Eren.  How would l know your feelings.”

“Cuz I told you, Commander Erwin, sir,” Eren said, green eyes blazing.  “I want to get fucked by my Alpha. I need to. I can’t stand it.”

Eren set his jaw and jerked his hand again to loosen Erwin’s hold.  Any minute now, he was going to call Erwin an idiot to his face if he didn’t get out of here.

“What am I going to do about you.  You’re an honest soul, can’t lie for nothing, ready to give yourself up,” Erwin said, pushing until Eren was pressed into the tree’s hard girth.

“I’ve thrown dozens of your like to the titans.  All of them willing to be used.” Erwin lifted Eren’s hand over his head, nosing along the soft skin of Eren’s bare arm and taking in his smell.  
  
“Then use me,” Eren gulped.  He shifted on his feet, his palm rubbing at his tight pants.  
  
“You’ll let me do anything.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Eren said, looking like this was the only decision possible.  
  
“Would you crawl to me in bed before I give you the order to die?”

“Yes. Throw me to the titans, sir.”  
  
“That is the crux of the problem.  I’m a realist, Eren. Just because I can fuck you like that doesn’t mean I will.  A realist must weigh all outcomes, not just follow their hearts and guts. If you push too much or act too rashly, heads will roll.”  
  
“Then go slow, if that’s what you think.  I’m not going anywhere in the middle of this forest.”  Eren could only see Erwin’s pale lashes along eyelids darkened by sleepless nights.  Couldn’t read the commander at all while Erwin watched Eren rub himself through his pants.     
  
“Eyes closed, Eren.  Keep them shut until I tell you.  Pull out your cock.” Erwin’s orders felt hot on him.  It made him so excited to undo his pants. “Touch yourself.  Pay close attention to the sensations of your body.”  
  
Eren stroked his own dick, but it didn’t rub right.  Eren wet his fingers, but the tip of his dick dried mid-stroke.  Somehow his legs were a bit wet. He could feel the open air cooling the skin of his loins.  He traced his wetness to a recess behind his balls. He knew from washing that he was puckered there, a harmless ridge that didn’t feel like anything.  

The crotch of his pants scraped his hand as he felt around his balls, and almost opened his eyes to confirm what his fingers discovered.  He was incredibly slick, and he had so many questions, but he needed to obey Erwin. Fingers lubed, he pumped his cock, and threw his head back, jaw dropped.  
  
“Go slow,” Erwin said in his ear.  Erwin’s closeness was palpable.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Slower.  Show me you can go slow.”  It felt so good to hear Erwin, but he asked for the impossible.  
  
He moaned as he resisted the urgent call of his body, forcing his hand to explore beyond a tender head and grip all along his shaft, easing the pressure of his thumb where it felt the best.  Eren had never tried it slow when he was younger, between his mom and then later Mikasa clinging to him.  
  
Now he took deeper lungfuls of air, longer drags, and found if he timed the rhythm of squeezing with the thrust of his hips, he could go into himself without falling over that black edge, scaling twisted heights with Erwin telling him how.  
  
“Good boy,” Erwin rewarded him with a wet kiss to his temple.  “Just like that.”  
  
Erwin’s nose and mouth pressed into Eren’s hair, down Eren’s cheek, which were pulled taut with his breathy little cries and Erwin rested his forehead in the crook of Eren’s neck.  Eren could tell the commander’s breathing was off, and the quick little slaps Eren heard confirmed that Erwin was getting off.  
  
“Keep going.  I’m watching.”  Eren could feel that catch in Erwin’s speech as he came freely, rumbling in his throat.    
  
“I wanna come.  Let me off, sir.”  
  
“No.  You can’t just have it, recruit.”  Erwin grabbed Eren’s lower arm, stopping his urgent progress, and Eren cried out in the physical ache of not drinking in anymore of that delicious rush.  Eren flexed his hand and bucked his hips just to feel something.  
  
“Clean it,” Erwin said, and his hot fingers slipped through Eren’s chapped lips.  The callouses on Erwin’s palm felt too real on his chin. His throat burned, thirst running deeper from just a taste of Erwin’s cum.  
  
Eren had never worked this hard to feel good.  He made his feet, his hand, and his mouth obey, to let Erwin have it.

“Come.  Give in to it,” Erwin ordered, easing his death grip on Eren’s arm.  
  
Eren jerked off with a passion, before Erwin could change his mind.  Though Eren hurried, there was more that needed done for him to completely release.    
  
Eren shook off Erwin’s hand and he peeled off his pants and spread his legs, not caring anymore that he was giving Erwin more of a show than what the commander had asked for.  Eren kept stroking with his dick hand, but he needed to touch where he was slick. He never used his left, but now with his savage new body in full heat, no longer bogged down by suppressants, Eren fucked his hand with his cock and finger fucked an oh so sensitive pucker.  Only then, engaging his parts could Eren fully release, with his entire body.  
  
Erwin’s hands pushed on his shoulders, keeping him from grinding in the dirt.  Eren wiped his filthy hands on his thighs. He was shaking too much to pull up his pants.  
  
“Eyes open, Eren.”  As his blurred sight adjusted, Erwin’s expression of wonderment filled his view.  
  
“What was that.”  Erwin held his hands, pinning Eren’s arms up and away from his own body.  
  
“I think.  It’s an omega thing,” Eren managed.  Now Eren completely appreciated how much easier the pills had made his life.  There was no way he could function if this was his natural state every month hell no.  
  
“What am I going to do with you.”  Erwin’s mouth hovered close, his focus on Eren’s lips.  
  
“Give me what I want.”  Eren almost cracked his molars, clenching his mouth into a straight line to stop smiling when he felt relieved.    
  
“You should get going,” Erwin said finally, unwinding his fingers from Eren’s.  “Someone’s probably noticed you’re still on your errand.”  
  
“Oh God, yeah.  I still have to bring something back too, fuck all,” Eren uttered apprehensively.  
  
Erwin watched Eren fix up his clothes.  As Eren strode by with a spring to his step, Erwin stuck his arm out, knocking Eren off balance and catching him in a hard kiss.  Erwin kissed him soundly until Eren’s legs once more trembled with the needful pangs that neither of them could fully act on.  
  
“Not without a kiss, of course,” said Erwin, ever so gallantly.  “Off you go.”  
  
Eren obeyed, and when he looked back, he saw Erwin raise his right hand, shoulders heaving as he took a good hearty whiff.  
  
“Fuck I gotta get outta here,” Eren swore, wobbling as quickly as he could go without breaking his ankles on tangled and knotted tree roots.

Later on, Erwin swatted his bottom to get his attention, and returned his sweater, laying it over his head and claiming another kiss that left Eren’s lips bruised and hot and thirsty for more.  

“Sloppy.  Very sloppy of you,” Erwin said low into his ear.  Eren could hardly focus on his tasks wearing a sweater that smelled like Erwin.

Erwin made time to waylay him in ill kept corners of the castle, and it was delicious to go fast, too.  They stood on three legs once, Erwin’s fingers filling and stretching the fuck hole that opened up when Eren went into full blown heat without pills.

He was mad when Erwin teased him because they had no room to go slow at Utgard when the rains came in and muddied up the forest.  Erwin wouldn’t fuck him either. Eren’s moods earned him sentry duty outside until further notice, which was just as well because he needed to be alone while he rode this shit out.

* * *

Though the rainy season of Paradis slowed their plans to go north, it turned out to be a boon.  Sasha raised an outcry when bedraggled squads of ex-Survey sought them out.

“Holy shit!  Thomas, Henning, Lynne, Floch. . .”  Hanji and Moblit were happy to list more loyal men and women in their numbers.

“We took the scenic route,” Levi smirked as he spooked everyone like a man who rose from the dead.  “Hey lover boy, I brought you a friend. Figured you could use more of ‘em.”

Hannes was thrust into Eren which forced Eren to look away from Levi, who seemed indefatigable mounted in a saddle, his weathered cloak and filthy people an unsung testament to Levi’s loyal endurance.

“You stinker!” Eren insulted Hannes while wrestling the man into a big ol’ hug.  “Nobody asked you to tail our asses.”

“I wasn’t gonna stick around while King Kenny and his greedy thugs run the kingdom into the durn underground.  Do you know how much it costs now for a pint,” Hannes began his list of grievances.

“How bad is it, really?” Mikasa asked when they could sit together without interruptions.

“People are dragged into the streets and openly shot,” Hannes confessed.  “I knew it was a matter of time before they came for me, too, cuz I helped you guys.  I got muddied down in the rain and First Diamonds picked me out because I was alone.”

“We were told First Diamonds were all dead,” Armin said.  “When the Anti Personnel Troop went after Dina, Second Company Diamonds fled to Utgard while First Diamonds held the line in Mitras and fell back to the old Survey Corps Headquarters in Rose to draw the enemy’s attention farther south.”

“It’s a costly feint,” Hannes said.

“If it looked like the titan queen was bold enough to take her chances in Wall Maria, then it worked,” Armin justified.

“Who that,” Hannes said, his eyes fixed on a blond woman passing out clean water to the incoming squad members.

“No, man.  No,” Eren said in warning.  “She’ll eat you alive.”

“I sure hope so,” Hannes uttered, totally enamored.

“She was married to my father, Hannes.  You’re fuckin drinkin again,” Eren said.

Hannes turned downright purple.  “Man, fuck your dad, Eren. Carla was a firecracker, but that one is a stone cold fox.”

“Ew,” Eren said, and he sucked his teeth when Mikasa grabbed his ear.  

“Eren, this fool just dishonored Aunt Carla’s memory.  Defend her.” Mikasa coldly met eyes with Hannes. “Eren’s mom was way prettier.”

When Dina approached them with clean water, Hannes introduced himself with no assist from Eren and Mikasa.

“You already met Hannes, Dina.  He’s the hero who saved Mikasa and me back in the good old district days.  This is a waste of time,” Eren said slowly, trying to give Hannes an out.

“Boy’s addled.  How do I know you, ma’am?” asked Hannes as Dina fumbled the water.

“You would’ve seen me with Eren and Mikasa,” Dina hinted.

“Get out of here, I would’ve noticed you in our district.  I was the best guy on my beat.”

“You were leaving in a hurry, from what Mikasa told me.”

Hannes squinted.

“I was taller.”  She drew her lips back humorlessly and then Hannes saw it.

“You-- oh.   _Oh_.”

“Small world,” Dina said, picking up her feet to squelch around him on the soft ground.  “Nice talking to you, Hannes.”


	9. Boy Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wins an argument but loses the omega.

While Eren was elated that First Diamonds had not been utterly wiped out in a mutinous rebellion, the increased forces left a lot less time for Colonel Erwin to seek him out.  

Eren tried to be understanding and kept his distance, but when he felt the stirrings of his omega body beginning again, instincts overrode his better judgment. His brain and his guts knew better than to try to corner a man like Erwin, but his pathetically yearning heart and the remembered sensations of his body guided his feet into an unwise course of action.

His mistake, he realized, was getting Erwin alone inside the castle, instead of out in the open where they could both breathe.  He had forced himself, unasked for, in a close and small room where the officers drew up written plans and schedules.

“Hi Colonel.  It’s been awhile,” Eren said, trying to keep things light.  “We haven’t hung out.”

Erwin took one look at him, giving him the once over with a dismissive glance.  “Eren, you need to leave. This is not a good time.”

“When.”

Erwin’s hand gripped the edge of the rough bench he was using to write, but he schooled himself into an unbelievably relaxed posture, given what Eren’s body was screaming to his Alpha senses.

“When you learn patience,” Erwin said.  “When you show me that you can handle yourself like an adult.”

“Why did you put your hands on me if you weren’t going to finish?”  Eren’s splayed fingers covered the documents that Erwin had been working on diligently.

“If you’re trying to convince me that I’ve made a mistake with you, you’re succeeding,” Erwin intoned calmly.  “You need to leave before this discussion goes any further.”

“I want it.”  Eren was bent over, glaring at him from under his long brown fringe.

“So do I,” Erwin said.  “But not with a little boy.  Get out, Eren.”

When Eren stood his ground, making his second huge mistake, Erwin slammed his pen down.  “I’m calling it off, then. Since you’re gunning for an answer now, it’s a no.”

“You made me think that you were giving me a real chance.   I can’t believe that you are losing it over an omega.”  
  
“I’m not losing anything,” Erwin stated, folding his hands over his work.  “I’ve had no problems with betas and omegas expressing interest. It usually works itself out.”  
  
Eren held himself, as he pondered never letting anyone touch him ever again.

“It would be a shame to become complete strangers.  Come to me when you need something. If I can help, I will.  If we survive what’s ahead, we could work well together,” Erwin said decidedly, every bit the man who was magnanimous, but preoccupied.

Eren dropped his eyes like any rookie showing deference to a senior, but he couldn’t stand to see Erwin like this.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  His skin crawled.  The seconds c r a w l    e d.

He couldn’t fuckin get out quick enough when Erwin gave him leave to exit.  Though his blood ran hot, Eren had no intention of imposing on Erwin’s precious time and Erwin’s precious company if he could help it.

Eren finally got himself outside, and the cooler air blew his irrational urges out from between his ears, which reddened over how obnoxious he had been to Erwin.  

The colonel had been a reasonable gentleman, leaving the door open for mentoring and possible friendship despite his immediate displeasure with Eren’s actions.  Eren resolved to clamp down his temper and apologize to Erwin and then ideally die for the cause of saving humanity from the titan scourge.

“Eren, why are you flopping around in the stream?  Isn’t the water cold?” Historia asked.

“Not nearly cold enough,” Eren said, teeth chattering.  He wore a simple olive shirt and a pair of brown pants someone had outgrown.

Historia held a basket of laundry to wash, her long button up dress tied up around her thighs to keep the hem above water.  The outer layer of her dress was white, and the inner slip was pink.

“Here, pass me the clothes.  I’m already wet. You sit and chill.  Unless it’s your underwear. You scrub that shit yourself.”

“Knock yourself out.  It’s shirts and pants,” Historia said.  She wore Ymir’s hair clip; she had apologized to Eren and reclaimed it from the litter area.

“Hey, Historia, is it me or did it get real quiet?” Eren said.  

“Yes, that’s weird.  It is not going to rain soon.”

The birdies had stopped chirping as he splashed around with wrung out clothes.  He removed the cord around his neck and lobbed his father’s key into some rocks where it shined in the sun.  

Historia twitched her head in a direction away from the trees, and Eren nodded, getting out of the stream.  He twisted a pair of pants into a thick, wet rope. They bolted for open space, abandoning the soaked clothes.

A squad of men and women in plain clothes, whose faces were concealed by bandannas, gave chase.  They were slowed by the 3DM gear that was useless outside of the tree tops.

“They’re not shooting,” Historia said.  “Even though they brought the big guns.”

“They’re fixing to capture,” Eren swore.  He let Historia run on ahead, and cracked the wet fabric like a whip into the man that grabbed at Historia’s skirt.

The man nursed his eye, and Eren punched at the back of his head..

He got a twisted arm and cracked knees for his pains.  Spots swam in his eyes as a gun jabbed into the base of his throbbing skull.  

A woman with light colored eyes and dark red lips pulled the bandana off her face.  “Should we kill the boyfriend, or keep him? She won’t come back for him dead. What do you guys think?”

“Run blondie!” Eren called out, but his loyal comrade went back for him, and both of them were lost.  Historia’s screams faded in his ears with each blow and kick.

* * *

The son of the CEO of the Reeves Company merchants group scraped mud off his shoes, sniffing resentfully as the dusty tree pollen aggravated his sinuses while their caravan plodded through the only cleared trail within a forest in Wall Rose.  Squat, rounded in build, with thick blond hair and a receding widow’s peak, Flegel Reeves was already disheartened from the distance he and his father’s workers were bound to travel before Trost.

The Reeves group stopped when a unit of soldiers blockaded the forest path and approached the lead wagon.  The soldiers wore plain green cloaks, hooded despite fair weather.

“Papers, please,” a hooded young woman requested.  Her partner, a scrawny teenage boy with short fuzz poking out, stood beside her.

“A checkpoint in the eastern territories?!” Flegel huffed.  “My father’s transports have never encountered stoppages. What is your name, soldier?”

“Annie Leonhardt, at your service, mister,” the young woman answered.  Her brown eyes gleamed brightly as she inspected the perishables secured in bulk.

“Boris Sauermann,” the scrawny teenager said, puffing out his chest.

“Excuse me, miss!” Flegel sputtered as the young woman wrangled a canvas tote and withdrew a greased package of cured sausage.

“My father will lodge a complaint when we are received in Trost.  We have an _understanding_ with the Military Police,” Flegel promised.

“You’re not going anywheres without paying your toll,” the scrawny teenager warned.

“You must be new, too new to put your cloak right.  The Reeves family pays no tolls,” Flegel asserted.

“Dimo Junior, I presume?”  A third hooded soldier joined them; also a young boy.  Under a mess of yellow bangs, the soldier boy’s wide blue eyes appeared to be looking down on Flegel.  “I don’t think you’re understanding your situation.”

Many, many more soldiers appeared from the foliage and greenery.  A few of the Reeves employees who attempted to draw their guns found themselves at the sharpish end of ultrahard steel.

“This is illegal!  Outright theft! What right do you have for unwarranted searches and seizures?!” Flegel demanded.

“We’re special Police,” the one who called himself Sauermann said.  “We’ll be taking your gear and your threads.”

“And your meat,” added the soldier girl who held onto the sausage.

“We’ll be escorting you part of the way to your district,” the one called Sauermann clarified.

“Then you can go on ahead to Trost or bumble fuck—hey!  Potato girl! Save some for the rest of us!” The soldier identified as Sauermann shook a fist at his greedy comrade.

“Mr. Flegel, they ain’t Police,” one of Flegel’s subordinates said, pointing at the armed soldiers.

Flegel looked at where his subordinate pointed and gulped.  They were flocked by men and women who sported blue and white wings on their jackets and cloaks, which Flegel recognized as emblems of an abolished military branch—the Survey Corps.

“You’re a filthy bunch of turncoats!” Flegel declared angrily.

“I do believe this is a heist, Mr. Flegel,” another one of Flegel’s subordinates concluded.

“Now fork it over, Junior.”  The initials C.S. were monogrammed on Boris Sauermann’s cloak, suggesting that neither soldier gave him their real names.

Flegel Reeves realized that he would never be able to get them arrested.  His family’s business would have to eat the losses.

* * *

First Diamonds liberated clothes and supplies from Flegel who begrudgingly collaborated with teams headed by Erwin Smith.  They gained passage through the inner gate of Yarckel District into Mitras. Under Colonel Erwin’s orders, troops were instructed to gather intelligence on where Lieutenant Kenny hung his hat while Dina and her protectors laid low in the underground slums.

“Your palate will adjust, Your Majesty,” Erwin explained as Dina’s throat worked convulsively under the cloth covering her lower face.  The fabric served to filter the pollution and to prevent Military Police from recognizing Dina.

“People do not live like this,” Dina recoiled as she tasted the cloying despair of untold thousands.  After enjoying the rural charms of Utgard, she was particularly sensitive to the absence of sweet, open air.

“They must and they do.”

“An internment zone by any other name,” Dina finally accepted, unable to hold her breath.  She no longer averted her eyes from the people wasted and dying in the gutter.

“Once upon a time this was a city of stars, according to the greatest teacher of history I knew,” Erwin said.  “The cream of the crop settled here to pass their nights in leisure, secured from any titan attacks.”

They stepped over foul pools spilling forth from a sewer drain clogged with damp refuse and what remained of a corpse picked over by the slum rats.

“Somehow, I don’t see it,” Dina deadpanned.

“When cream rises to the top,” Erwin questioned, “what would you expect to find at the bottom of things?”

Dina frowned.

“Scum comes up to the surface, too,” Dina answered.

“Kenny Ackerman,” Erwin said.  “He’s a formidable opponent, reputed to possess strength, speed, and wits.”

“If he is a legendary Ackerman,” Dina said, “then let him take on a titan queen.”

Erwin thumped his hand onto her shoulder when he noted Dina’s distant expression.

“Don’t.  Levi and Hanji are tracking Reiss.  You focus on fighting your battles, Highness,” Erwin advised.  “It’s taken care of.”

Before they left the wilderness of Wall Rose, scouting teams on the lookout for the missing Lord Reiss and Historia had discovered Eren’s key and an overturned basket of wet clothes snagged at a river bend pebbled with light blue stones.  Colonel Erwin then moved the remnant of ex-Survey northeast, proceeding with plans to infiltrate the capital city.

By sheer dumb luck, Hanji had recognized small piles of light blue river stones in terrain ideal for campsites.  Scouting teams moving within a short radius of the discovered river stones found “E” scratched in the bark of nearby trees, too many to be a coincidence.

“What say the scouts?” Erwin briefed Hanji.

“The kidnappers went up the pass leading to the mountains.”

“They have not gone to Wall Sina?”  Erwin sounded unpleasantly surprised.

Hanji argued against that possibility.  “Not likely, Erwin. On one wagon, they’d be stupid to go around the nearest district and risk breaking their wheels on rocky terrain, unless they had a clear destination up north.”

Erwin pondered.  “One wagon does not have enough capacity for supplies to go directly to Utopia, especially with human cargo.  They would have to stop at a village or camp out near Orvid district. Find me any northerner who’s with us to map out the area.”

After scratching out a rough map of territories around Orvid, the northerner soldier pointed out a particular location.  “This village within 50 km west of Sina Pos 302 Zero. There’s a huge chance that kidnappers would stop here and buy supplies cheaper than district prices.  Bargains, sir.”

“Hold on,” Hanji said, tapping at the sketch.  “I’ve heard of this biz. Reisskruz. There was a bandit raid that destroyed buildings in Reisskruz.”

“I recall this incident,” Erwin said.  “Military Police had jurisdiction but this happened around the time that Shiganshina fell so Garrison and Survey got roped into the mess.  Our people in Reisskruz thought it looked like titan damage.”

“Who called in the military police?”

“Let me take a wild fucking guess.  The place is called Reisskruz.” Levi’s mouth thinned as Hanji recalled Reiss as the sole surviving witness to the reported bandit attacks in Reisskruz.  “That’s a shitty coincidence.”

Dina was too livid to easily placate.  She was ready to shift into a titan queen and get Reiss herself.  Major Hanji was the only one who sided with Dina.

“Let the boring old men march to Sina while my Queen visits brutal retribution on a damned village,” Hanji fantasized aloud.  “Titan queen comes in like a warrior goddess while I’m riding along, nestled between the glorious twin peaks of her bosoms.”

“Stay on topic, Major,” Dina objected while Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin did the brow thing.

“The Major will go to Reisskruz and bring back Reiss, his daughter, and Eren.  While I go to Sina.” Dina crossed her arms, ignoring Major Hanji who tearfully begged Dina to reconsider.

“What should I do if Historia conspired with her father?  If I’m unable to save Eren Yeager alive?” Major Hanji inquired, tears abating quite suddenly.

“Whatever condition you find him in, bring Eren back to me.  The girl, too, for further questioning,” Erwin said.

The colonel turned to Captain Levi.  “You will assist Hanji. Pick a team for the safe return of Lord Reiss, Miss Historia, and Eren.”

“I’ll have to pick up the slack in Mitras.  A titan queen should be able to do that much,” Dina said, finalizing their plans.

With Yarckel in Erwin’s sights, but the kidnappers’ trail leading further north, the commanding officers had settled on a compromise.  

Colonel Erwin Smith led First and Second Diamonds eastward to vanquish rebels in the city, excluding the small platoon which split from 3rd Troop to recover the Reiss family and Eren Yeager.

“How smart was it to divide our forces?” Dina questioned, in the gritty slums of the underground.  “We need everybody that we had.”

Erwin talked down her fears.  “We must accept the risks. You might feel secure with more willing bodies, but we cannot play the numbers game.  We are a minority up against the masses. If we hope to reclaim Maria, we must restore you to the throne without killing too many of the Garrison and MPs who are now under King Kenny.”

Gordon, Varis, and Thomas who were dispatched to learn Kenny’s whereabouts reported back with dubious intelligence.

“Not an easy man to track based on his interests.  Kenny gets bored.”

“Then what,” Erwin began patiently, “does Lieutenant Ackerman spend most of his time doing?  And where?”

“He shops for sweet duds, goes to smoking rooms to show off his sweet duds, and then holes up in different lodgings until sun-up.  Then he gets to a barber, and he shops for more sweet duds.”

“Does he entertain anyone when he’s renting a room?” Erwin asked.

“No, sir,” Thomas answered shyly, eyeing Dina.  “He does not.”

“Lieutenant doesn’t go whoring, Colonel,” Gordon verified.  “But he goes through outfits like napkins.”

“Our dark horse is a clothes horse,” Erwin smirked.  

The colonel sent out different soldiers to follow up.  They learned that Kenny was getting his hair dyed and then trimmed.  Then Kenny was due to pick up trunks of custom-made outfits from a launderer’s business in Nordquellen, a town outside of Mitras.

“Nice work, Connie,” Officer Keiji said.  “But why are you wearing a wig?”

“Same reason that I tied down my breasts, sir!  We did our best work incognito!!!” Sasha cut in, thumping her broad and flat chest.  She had tucked her long hair into a tweed cap.

“The point of a disguise is to be less conspicuous spies, you dorks,” their comrade Jean muttered.

* * *

Kenny surprisingly rode in a carriage to his appointment in Nordquellen.  Horses didn’t like him and the feeling was mutual on his end. Djel Sannes’ devil horse had once shredded his hat.  While Kenny hadn’t put down the beast, he had been all over Sannes to buy him a new hat.

“I fuckin hate shopping with Kenny,” Djel learned from the experience.  He preferred Kenny in a carriage. Kenny preferred Kenny away from the horseys.

From inside the carriage, Kenny was suddenly knocked about from the commotion of veering off course to evade an unexpected threat.

“We gotta turn round to base!  Before we’re cut off!”

“Not a chance!  Turn the fuck back,” Kenny ordered.

“You need a pair of hot pants that bad?!” Djel shot back.

“Moron. I’m no slave to fashion.  Titan girl is that a ways. I got an inkling where they put her.  Just gotta beat little lordy to the dinner table.”

“Dinner?!” Djel repeated.

Kenny cackled as Djel followed orders, bringing the carriage back around to their intended route.

“I’m hungry for it, Sannes.  The power of titans. Spoils good iffin you got guts for glory.”

The beaten dirt cracked under the frantic gait of the Anti Personnels’ horses while a gargantuan mass overtook the sun at its zenith.  The indomitable men and women who followed their lieutenant to conquer Mitras shit themselves as the bottoms dropped out of their bellies.  Their first titan encounter.

Though her towering face was in shadow, the titan queen’s hair blazed like smelted ores of iron while her teeth glinted like rows of tombstones.  More than a few of the Anti Personnel squads covered their ears from the keening grind of her gnashers.

Dina stepped over them like how a child stepped around tin soldiers and swooped up the carriage by its sides, peeling away one of the doors like the rinds of an orange.  Sparks rained down as the spinning carriage wheels collided with her titan flesh. However, the alternate door swung ajar before Dina swatted at random points on her arm and her shoulder.

Hitching a bowel clenching ride on her massive hand, Kenny, with Djel hanging on by a tenuous hook, used the momentum of her mighty arm to launch themselves further up, burning gas in their modified 3DM gear to gain the sun.

"Nice rack but she not a looker!!" Kenny, guffawing insanely, hollered over to Djel.  "What, you ain't never had no big woman chasing your ass, Sannes?? Think she wants you, my mans!"

"Help me, Kenny!"  Djel screamed as the titan queen boxed at them, picturing himself as a squishy crater in the dirt.

“Well duh! I'll play wing man.  If you not innerested, make her stop lookin your ways!" Kenny was having way more fun baiting his comrade than their opponent.

"What do I do, Lieutenant?!" Djel howled.

"Shit on her face!  Blind this bitch. You left.  Me right.” Kenny gunned Anti Personnel rounds into her right eye while Djel’s artillery pulped lefty.

Her roaring fury deafened them as they rappelled down 15 meters of thick sloping neck and grotesquely armored ribs and deceptively wizened legs that had drop kicked the destroyed carriage out of sight.

Djel was in awe of his Lieutenant, his King.  Kenny always had the last say, but up against the scorned queen’s fearful might, Kenny had shut the fuck up and covered both of their asses.

After blowing off a couple of their enemies’ heads who had gallivanted along to back up their queen, Kenny and Djel claimed their enemies’ steeds and booked it to their true destination with the rest of the Anti Personnel troop.

“Fuckin swords!  They drew swords!  Never bring a knife to a gun show!!” Kenny derided while Djel’s heart curled around his bladder.

The titan queen was on her knees as coils of eerie smoke encircled the raw pits of her eye sockets.  Long after the pounding of hooves dulled her chilling shrieks, Djel looked over his shoulder, expecting the titan queen’s smile to close in like pearly gates.

* * *

Colonel Erwin Smith once more found himself at the same impasse of choosing between Mitras and Reisskruz.  The commanding officers had gambled on Mitras as the coveted spoils in the fight against Kenny's rebellion.  Then Dina and a dozen wounded ex-Survey turned up underground with no Kenny to show for their losses. Kenny's rebels killed several turncoats who now rested in one hastily dug unmarked grave on the border of Nordquellen.

Crouched on the rooftop of a condemned building, Mike, Moses, Thomas, Holger, Keiji, Marlene, and Lynne were weighing in on Erwin's push to reclaim Mitras with Nifa making notes in her Survey Corps pad.  They all wore rumpled shirts and trousers begrudgingly donated by the Reeves Company except for Nifa, garbed in a blush pink corset and light gray skirt trimmed with black lace. She had found work as a serving maid who could handle large tips and lowlifes in an underground saloon.  Nifa looked like she was taking their drink orders as they talked strategics.

Though he shaved off his scruff to ward off an actual beard, Erwin could only twist his hair into a small bun.  Erwin wore cheap faded denim bottoms with many rips and a flimsy baby blue tank top grayed by engine oil. More than a few threads hung loose where Erwin's robust pecs and unyielding musculature strained the fabric.  Because his boots tucked under his jeans made him overly warm, he tied a white and black plaid shirt around his waist.

"The titan queen and half of 3rd Troop accompanying her should have fallen back and headed to Reisskruz at an undetectable distance from rebel troops when Kenny hightailed it north to the mountains; only one fire team was needed to report underground and let us know that Dina and her squads would join Hanji," Erwin opined, tucking an overgrown layer of his blond hair behind his ear.

"Indeed, that was our window.  The titan queen might have her throne now if she had gone on the offensive," Mike agreed, stroking his dark beard.  He still wore his usual muted green T-shirt but he had been forced to cut the sleeves. The exertion of continually aiding in supply transit and the forced diet of small game and fish and wild greens instead of potatoes, oats, and eggs had caused Mike to to put on more muscle mass while tapering his middle.  

Mike's hair had grown to well below his ears and he simply braided the front sections of his hair like twine bundling corn silk.  He tied his braids together with a thin leather strip that a comrade had decorated with wood beads and two green duck feathers.

"The question is whether or not we ought to pivot our focus on Reisskruz.  Abandon the capital if necessary."

"We'd be too slow.  Maybe if only the queen sped north in her titan form with a couple squads anchored along for the ride," Erwin considered.

"That would leave our people with no horses," said Thomas.

"That would be the least of everyone's problems if the titan queen fails," said Marlene, who turned to Lynne.  "You thinking what I'm thinking about Kenny? Men sally off like this when there's a girl they're after."

"Or dinner," Lynne threw in.

"Or dinner," Marlene agreed.  She winked at Thomas's serious face and lowered her voice.  "You'd rather ride a horse than a large woman, saint Thomas?"

It wasn't that funny, but everyone within earshot chortled at Thomas's expense.

"Get off your high horse, Marlene.  Like you haven't rode a stallion or two back in the day," Lynne said, elbowing her comrade.

"They weren't stallions, I can tell you that," Marlene muttered and Lynne cursed as she snorted her beer down the wrong tube.

"Do you have something to add, Lynne?" Erwin wryly asked, pausing in the middle of his own conversation with Mike.

"Yessir," Marlene spoke up.  "We are sick of laying low in this roach motel!  We should take our chances in the capital!"

"Ballsy talk, but what about Kenny and his brute squad?" Keiji asked.

"Kenny's not exactly around to mind us," Marlene pointed out.

Lynne spoke up.   "I'm behind Colonel Erwin.  So are my squads."

"Ditto, Colonel," Keiji added.

"Thank you both.  Your encouragement inspires confidence.  Earlier I hastily criticized Queen Dina for refusing to act, but now the onus is on me.  Levi is in Reisskruz; he knows what his mission is." Erwin noted the expectations that ramped up in the soldiers' eyes when they heard Levi's name. 

"We are underground which is as low down as our people can get besides six feet under.  When the scum on top comes down on us, we rise up," Erwin persuaded.

"Yeah!  Die flying!!"

"How exactly do we fly on dead canisters?"

"We would die a lot with no gas."

A few of the others didn't sound as gung ho, but their postures of leaning into battle plans and brain storming through complications said it all for their colonel.  Nifa blew her long fringe out of her eyes as her nimble fingers rapidly scrawled shorthand notes.

"Dina's not a skilled combatant despite the strength and dexterity of her 15 meter titan form.  I believe her high visibility would serve us well," Erwin shared.

"What are you thinking Erwin?" Mike inquired.  "Make the titan queen do a pageant walk through the city and MPs would just go for it?"

"We should give our pony boys a good show," Erwin said, liking the idea more and more.

"Get 'em dancing and prancing for some hot titan action."

"Give them MPs something to shoot off for."

"Not just any MPs, my friend.  MPs who are holding down the supply center in lower Mitras.  We should go for propellants straight away. Our blades didn't rust from our camping tour and I can put my trust in ultrahard steel equipment," Erwin said, referring to Utgard.

"Better to trust in steel than gold," Mike agreed, with a sniff.

Prior to Kenny's rebellion, Garrison in Mitras were restricted to work sites that needed to be restored from titan damage.  Erwin estimated a lower incidence of Garrison units who might become embroiled in the chaos of turncoats re-taking Mitras.

When it came to putting on a diversion, Dina was all for the plan.  "I don't want to kill MPs if it can be avoided."

"What if you ate our Brigadier General?" asked Marlene.  They all remembered Nile Dok who gave Dina the most shit on the witness stand.

"I wouldn't if he was dipped in chocolate," Dina answered flatly.

"He's a married man," Erwin said mildly.  "You would gain quite the arch nemesis."

"I've seen her.  Red head, right? Redheads have one heck of a petty streak," Dina said, shaking her head.  She switched topics. "Where do you think I should make my appearance?"

"Either courthouse or Reiss manor," Erwin answered.  He gestured to Nifa who unfolded many square pages stitched together in a crude and roughly scaled map of Mitras.

After further debate, the general consensus was for Dina to draw firepower to Reiss manor.  Troops posted along the gas lines of refill centers were likely to be called away to Reiss manor when Dina appeared.  The refill centers weren't heavily secured nor would the gas lines be reinforced with more bodies once the alarm sounded.  She would be seen from as far as the courthouse where MPs were most densely stationed to keep an eye on the nearby Central Bank.

A troop, which included their strongest soldiers Mike Zacharias and Mikasa Ackerman, volunteered to keep Military Police from breathing down the titan queen's nape.

"We don't need to gift Kenny a second titan hostage," Erwin cautioned to Dina before embarking to the surface level.  

With only Nifa present, Dina trembled and told Erwin,"If we locate Ymir.  If Kenny hasn't already taken the power of the Founding titan from her, surely you know what I will have to do.  What only I can do."

"What you must do, your Majesty," Erwin said, taking both of Dina's hands and kneeling.  He was gentle and sympathetic, responding kindly to Dina's anxious quandary. "Save our people, for they are your people, too."

"Historia will never forgive me," Dina said, but her sentencing carried resolutely despite the weight slumping her shoulders.

"Very good, your Majesty.  Let us see you to your throne," Erwin said as he accompanied her up the Stairway to raise up hell.

While Dina shifted into her titan form and stomped the perimeter of Reiss manor, she put her smiling face close to the windows, searching the rooms and upsetting the help.  When Military Police showed up to contain her, Dina could've sworn that the whole Brigade came for her.

In dodging their attack formations, Dina knocked exploding artillery rounds into the manor's roofing and smoke began to curl out of the top level.

"MPs not coming any closer.  They're burning ammo," Mikasa noted.  

Despite her dud canisters, Mikasa looked like a goddess of death, leaping and running solely on 3DM wires.  Her elbow length hair billowed and caught the light from her swords going so fast it looked like Mikasa harnessed a blue moon in the shadow of the titan queen.

"Don't get cocky.  You'll run out of energy pulling stunts," Mike warned her.  Though not as quick, the green feathers binding his hair constantly fluttered atop his crown as he darted along Dina's rear.

"We're here to make MPs feel like they're doing something," Mike reminded Mikasa who continued to dual wield.

Meanwhile, the gas refill depot was vulnerable as interior MPs set their sights on Dina towering over Reiss manor.  

"Bastard turncoats!!" an MP muttered as ex-Survey rounded up and frisked the guards who secured the gas lines.

"We're just appreciating the goods, pony boy," Connie said, casually dumping his empties and re-arming his guns.

Once the depot ponies were stripped of their weapons, Connie helped Sasha change out her gas canisters, smacking her ass when he finished.

"Now do me from behind, sistah," Connie said, partly bending over for Sasha's benefit.

"Do you trust me?" Sasha asked, to the incredulity of the respectable MPs they had trussed up.

"I trust you.  Do me," Connie declared.

Once Sasha thrust cylinders into certain openings of Connie's gear, he raised his arms over his head, roaring,"I'm SO PUMPED!!"

"Up top, buddy!!"  Sasha clapped both of her hands to his in a sweet high five, before they booked it to the second leg of their mission.

Though replenishing their 3DM gear was first priority, ex-Survey teams quickly abandoned the gas lines for the courthouse in Mitras.  Only a few ex-Survey remained at the gas depot to keep an eye on captured MPs and to gas up their fellows when the ready filled cans were depleted.

Interior MPs stationed at the courthouse were slow to respond to ex-Survey, failing to recognize when they were being engaged.  From the front, wearing their green cloaks, ex-Survey was mistaken to be MPs until guns were drawn.

"You're either for the queen or you're a rebel.  Pick a side now," Keiji said, giving soldiers an ultimatum.  

"We gotta pick between rebels or turncoats.  These walls are going to hell," Boris Sauermann sneered.  His bravado failed him and he put his weapons at the feet of the so-called turncoats.

"I hate both of you.  Rebel scumbag criminals.  Turncoat titan traitors," Boris opined bitterly, hands shaking as he raised them in defeat.

Graduates of the 104th were deliberately positioned to enter the courthouse, in the first wave.  All of them knew Ymir by sight and could identify her if Kenny had stuck her in a holding cell.

"Where the fuck is that bitch?" Jean complained as him and his comrades strode the row of cells which were filled with women, children, and the old.

"Something's not right.  Why are these people jailed?" Marco pointed out.  

Jean stopped and crouched, squinting past the bars.  He spotted a pre-teen girl in her fancy pajamas and someone's stately looking grandfather holding his ruined bowler hat.

Jean called out to his comrades.  They huddled in light of this unforeseen development.  "If we can't find Ymir, then we gotta let these folks on out."

Marco stripped off his cloak and nudged it through the bars to the teenaged girl shivering in a cramped cell.  "Hello miss, please take this. It's awful draughty."

"Thank you," the girl murmured, drawing the Wings of Freedom over her bare arms.  Her large eyes filled with tears. "I am Lady Elizabeth Midford. I don't understand.  You are military, but you're not here to execute us?"

"By the walls, I'm definitely not here to kill you!!" Marco exclaimed in outrage.  He hastily added,"My Lady."

"Please, do call me Elizabeth.  And you are…?"

"Marco, Lady Elizabeth.  I'm here on behalf of Her Majesty!"

"You don't have to bow to jail bait.  She's a kid," Jean muttered out the side of his teeth.

"She's a noble, Jean!" Marco insisted.

"Her ladyship might appreciate it more if we can jailbreak her," Jean said, stepping up to the prison bars with a dapper smile.  "Wouldn't you, Elizabeth?"

"You will address me as Lady Midford, soldier," Elizabeth rejoined less warmly.

Another team located the general who was in one of the hearing chambers of the courthouse.  No one talked to the general until Erwin could arrive on the scene.

"What gives, General Zackly?  We thought this place would be crawling with rebels," Keiji demanded to know.  Erwin put an arm around Keiji who sullenly took his place behind the alpha.

"You missed them by half a day.  Not long after Kenny went on the move did his people follow," Zackly informed them.  "They jailed the families of certain aristocrats to keep private armies out of the capital."

A deathly hush fell upon them like judgment in the courthouse.

"This city belongs to the titan queen then!" Erwin declared.  It wasn't the victory he had counted on, but he would use this.

"We ought to inform the queen before she destroys the manor.  Our boys and girls have earned hot showers and heaping meals," Erwin said.

"Where's Pixis?" Erwin added.

"I believe the Lieutenant General is ever dedicated to locating you and your men," Zackly said.  "Somewhere in the southernmost reaches of Wall Rose. I expect him and Garrison units are plying merchants and traders for information and sampling their wares.  Pixis sent me some fine bottles of whiskey, if you're interested."

"How on earth did a man like Kenny take the throne?  He literally entrusted none of his own to secure it," Erwin wondered aloud.  As quickly as Kenny had taken Mitras, he had discarded it like a cold pile of shit.

"He got what he wanted.  Why would he fight if he possesses what everyone's after," General Zackly said.

"Ymir.  Where is she, Darius?  Please."

"If I knew that, Erwin, you wouldn't be speaking with me.  I was told to sign papers and keep things moving," Darius said, shrugging.  "Good luck telling the queen."

"I'll be taking that whiskey.  Show of hands, who's parched?" Erwin surveyed the troops in the hearing chamber.  Lots of hands raised, many of them bloody.

"I know what would take your mind off things," Darius began.  He bared his teeth in an inappropriately timed show of mirth. "I've been working with certain religious figures on projects close to my heart.  Do you like art, my dear Colonel?"

Zackly showed Erwin and the strong of heart what he had done with uppity folk whom Kenny hadn't favored.  Erwin's brows raised to the high heavens at the presentation of under cooked bulky nude men and women he recognized from Assembly sessions and Sunday services, each one contorted in industrial grade tubing, lace garters, fishnet, and inflamed piercings.

"The lieutenant laughed to the point of soiling himself," Zackly said, as an explanation of how he had avoided the gallows under Kenny's reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KENNNNNNYYYYYY!!


	10. Chapel Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti Personnel squads have taken Historia and Eren captive.

Waking up in a covered wagon with Historia and her father Lord Reiss made his pulse jump.

“Eren.  I’m so sorry,” Historia said.

He couldn’t exactly tell her his true feelings about their situation through his gag.

“Just bear with it for a while.  These people are taking us to Ymir,” Historia explained.  “They’ll let you go once we meet up with her east of Orvid district.  It’s either this, or they’ll throw you out of the wagon and run you over.”  

Historia crossed her arms and frowned.  “But honestly, we have no choice but to take them at their word.”

“Cooperation is the best course of action, boy,” Lord Reiss said.  “Turncoats are rather prone to painful deaths and your wings are on the chopping block.”

From the way their captors moved and communicated as they journeyed the long country miles, Eren figured out they were Military Police in modded 3DM gear and ranchers clothes, loyal to King Kenny.  

Eren peeked out of the coverings whenever he could to check out the modded 3DM gear in action.  Whereas he had trained for Survey Corps and Police Brigade in the standard 3DM gear outfitted with a case box for steel blades, the Anti Personnel members had upgraded to big, bad barrels only.  He longed to strap it around his shoulders and shoot 'em up, killing all his enemies.

Initially, Eren decided to protect Historia as best he could, but they were separated whenever the wagon stopped.  Historia slept close to King Kenny’s Second-in-Command Traute Caven and bathed under Traute’s watch. He saw more of Lord Reiss than his comrade, and he was not impressed.  

The man had snuggled up to a fragrant barrel of wine while Historia and Eren kept their wits about them.  He felt a little sorry that Historia’s father was gross, but also wanted to tell the guy to drop and do 10 push ups.  Eren performed calisthenics when they were allowed to stretch their legs, and he noticed Lord Reiss watching him like a fat cat when he squatted rocks or when he washed up.    

Eren’s lip curled in disgust as Lord Reiss gained more weight during their weeks’ long travel.  The noble’s belly acquired a more pronounced droop when they got up far north where hot springs were naturally occurring.  

He adjusted to not hanging the key around his neck, and settled for resting his empty hand over his chest when he thought about Erwin holding the key, keeping it warm.

Leagues away from the wilderness of Rose, Eren could feel him.  

Patches of heather bent under a yellow sun reminded Eren of the fuzz on Erwin’s arms as he broke their stems as much as he dared.  

Picking up round blue pebbles from the riverside and scattering them throughout the wagon ride kept Erwin’s eyes on his mind.  

Running his hands along rough bark and carving the letter E with crumbs of flint.

He didn’t remember why he’d been mad at Erwin.  It just sucked, and he wanted to make up for it.  Eren’s omega body re-awakened with the beginnings of another cycle and touching himself in the hot springs just made his thoughts filthier.

When Lord Reiss’s wine barrel dried up and when the Anti Personnel members hitched up the wagon one final time, Eren knew he wasn’t coming out from under this.  The rebels had their King, the coordinate, a nobleman and his spare. As the barrel of a gun bruised his lower back, Eren said a little prayer as they were led like sheep through the blackness of night into Reiss Chapel.

Compared to Reiss Cathedral looming over Mitras, the modest chapel was an overlooked rural center though it was swept and well kempt.

Eren had been dragged off to the upper story of her family’s chapel for holding.  Historia was brought before the church altar, her lord father’s hands fixed on her bony shoulders while the rebels lifted and set aside the altar.  Traute kicked aside the crimson rug. A strange light emanated from the crevices of a secret door, apparent in the dim glow of a single lantern.

Past the stairway yawned a great expanse illuminated by unending crystal facets everywhere the eye went.  Lord Reiss took point, leading Historia and a pair of strongmen through glistening enclosures.

Ymir, swarthy of skin, with her dark brown hair falling loose to her chin, was the only earthy swatch of color.  The light from the crystals washed out everything else in Historia’s field of vision, and it was a relief to see Ymir in coarsely spun threads.

Historia’s gasp echoed in the hollow cavern, and Ymir’s face snapped to the source of the cacophony.  The titan girl knelt on an overhead ledge crusted heavily with craggly, glistering formations. The ledge was accessible by winding steps hewn right into the crystal.

“What is this?  Why is she chained?”  What’s in her mouth?” Historia demanded.  She hitched up her dress and glided up the smooth cut steps, keeping her balance by scraping her hand over the rough crystal wall.

Lord Reiss followed, his footfalls instinctively settling on the least precarious surfaces.  He maintained impeccable upright balance in his polished dress shoes though his daughter crouched low as she crossed over to her companion.

“The mouth bit is to prevent the titan shifter from injuring herself to activate her titan form,” Lord Reiss answered.  “The transformation could bring the cavern down on all of us, and we can’t have your safety jeopardized.”

“Ymir wouldn’t hurt me.  She’s not a threat,” Historia said.  She put her petite hands under Ymir’s chin.  Ymir bared her throat willingly, eyes closing as her skin drank in the warmth of her lover’s touch.

Historia ran her hands through Ymir’s hair, and removed the clip from her own fair locks to tie back Ymir’s hair.  Ymir’s hair had grown out enough for a short half tail. A golden curtain fell all around Ymir like a ray of heaven, shutting out the cavern’s cold glow and bathing her in Historia’s smell.  Ymir wrestled in the chains to feel more of her.

When Lord Reiss fingered a loose clump of Ymir’s hair, Historia huddled Ymir closer into the folds of her arms.

“Father, no.  Don’t.”

“She has your birthright, Historia.  She might not be the one who wiped out our family but nevertheless your Ymir is the usurper,” Lord Reiss informed.

He fingered the greasy clump, comparing the dark brown shade to the man he witnessed murdering his children.  

“You’re from beyond the wall too, aren’t you?” Lord Reiss hissed with much loathing.

“Father, you told me bandits attacked everyone during prayer and destroyed the chapel,” Historia reminded him.

“Our enemy slaughtered the family, Historia.  They were seeking our power. I had to explain to the authorities why my precious family was slain.”

“Ymir couldn’t have done it.”

“She might not have delivered the killing blows, but she is just as culpable.”  Lord Reiss’s fist harshly yanked Ymir’s hair by the roots until pained tears fell from Ymir’s eyes.

“Stop it!” Historia shrieked, her fury shaking loose some of the sharpened tips of crystal hanging above them.

“While she lives, our kingdom is in danger and open to attacks.  She carries the power, yes. But our family’s power is sealed by royal blood.  Listen to your father. Listen to your sire,” Lord Reiss gently coaxed, rubbing Historia’s upper arms until they dropped away from Ymir.

“You must be the one to reclaim the power of the Founding Titan.  Do you know how humanity enjoyed 100 years of peace within these walls?  How we succeeded in creating paradise out of rocks?”

“I-- I have to kill her?”  Historia’s tears matched Ymir’s, as her father stood between them.

“Salvation comes at a deep cost.  You can save us all, my dear girl, if you do your duty.  Would you condemn us all for one love? Or would you sacrifice one life for the greater good?”  Lord Reiss softly appealed to Historia as he drew a tightly stoppered vial from his breast pocket.

“What would you have me do, father?” Historia cried.

“This is titan serum.  It goes under your skin, and you let the power course through your blood.  Our blood. Follow your urges.” Lord Reiss looked down his nose at Ymir. “Then take her.  Take what is yours.”

“But I’m already hers,” Historia said brokenly. She knelt on to the cool ledge, overcome by longing, as she put her face into Ymir’s shoulder and embraced her beloved.  Ymir’s body heaved underneath her, needful pleas held in check by the bit in her mouth.

“She must become yours, sweet princess.  Her power will be your power.” Lord Reiss petted the top of Historia’s head, then his hand firmly clamped under her chin.  Historia sprawled, bare legs spread onto Ymir’s lap as Lord Reiss made her look up to him. He kissed the corner of her mouth as Ymir’s damp face fell upon her breasts.  “In time, her memories would become your memories. She will live inside of you.”

“Can I say goodbye?” Historia asked.  “Can we have more happy memories before it’s over?”

“Oh my dear child, it will never be over.  Once you’ve tasted love, it’s forever. You are living proof,” Lord Reiss said, quite affected.  He cleared his throat, and considered the two fine young women before him.

“Do not ever say I have done nothing for you,” her father said.  “Tonight is your last. Make it last. Make it good.”

Lord Reiss walked about Ymir and tore at the back of her thin shirt, ripping until she was bare.  “The chains and the bit stay on, but everything else is up to you. She’s all yours until the morn.  Then I will return, and you will take your serum, and you will claim the coordinate.”

He placed the stoppered vial on the ledge.  “I will leave the guards posted at the exit to the chapel, to ensure your safety.”

“Thank you, father.  I won’t forget this,” Historia hastily offered as Lord Reiss’s expectant look on her edged closer to disapproval.

Once Historia was absolutely sure that her father was out of earshot and eyesight, she peeled off the outer layer of her dress and wrapped it around Ymir.  “Oh, Ymir, I’m so sorry he put his hands on you. I’m not gonna take advantage of you like this. That’s so ick! I just needed him to leave quickly. Father’s an Alpha, and I had to play along in case he used his real command ability to overpower my will.”

Historia put her forehead to Ymir’s cheek.  “I would’ve been forced to eat you alive.”

“I knew Father sold us out when I recognized the village we’re in.  He had you captured. He put Kenny on the throne and probably meant to take the titan queen here, too,” Historia whispered.  “If he was innocent, we would’ve been taken to Mitras and that evil man Kenny would’ve slit our throats. Kenny is the one who killed my own mother in front of me.”

“Don’t you have anything to say, Ymir?  I’m opening up to you finally!!” Historia spouted off.

Ymir arched both her brows and shook her head, the metal bit rattling.

“Oh, right!” Historia squeaked.  She fiddled with the thin latches on it until Ymir spat out the metal bar.

“You idiot!” Ymir laughed, the corner of her eyes and her chin wet.  Her eyes narrowed and she surged forward despite her chains, planting her sore lips onto Historia’s without hesitation, slobber be damned.

“Was… all of that just your acting?” Ymir fiercely asked.  “Have your feelings changed?”

“No, dumbass!” Historia protested, wiping her chin with her sleeve.  She smiled shyly, biting her lip. “I mean, do you mind me touching you when you can’t do anything back?”

Ymir grinned lecherously, her tongue flicking over her sharp tooth.

The skittering of loose crystal dropping onto the cavern floor broke their heated staring.

“Right, so what’s the plan?” Ymir said.

“We wait til sun up,” Historia said.  “I can’t get you out of these chains, so we’re kinda stuck.”

“You fuckin didn’t think ahead, did you?!” Ymir raised her voice.

“Shhh…” Historia said.  She drew closer to Ymir and mouthed into her ear.  “Our voices carry here. Eren tagged along with me.  I distracted the rebels while Eren left clues for our people to track.  We couldn’t avoid capture; that’s what we came up with.”

“That’s not a fuckin plan, dummy.  Since when has Yeager been good for anyone’s plans?  Guy’s a wild card.”

Ymir blew at the piece of hair that asshole Reiss yanked at.  “We need to split before your daddy serves me up for breakfast!”

“Crap, me and Eren didn’t think ahead,” Historia cried, clapping her hands to her mouth.

Ymir growled in frustration.  “OK I got something we can try.  Let me go Alpha on you.”

“You’re not going to make me do something weird, are you,” Historia hesitated.

“I need you to bite my hand.  Then you ride my titan body into the sunrise, baby.  How’s that.” Ymir was very pleased with her brilliance.

“Eh, I don’t wanna drink your blood by accident.”

“Chick, you gonna eat me on purpose then when your daddy say so?!” Ymir berated her.

Historia wagged her finger side to side.  “OK, I’ll do it, I’ll do it! Which one’s the nose picker.  I don’t want that one.”

“How do you not remember?!  You always hold my left hand.”  Ymir shook her head. She kissed Historia’s cheek to soften the harshness of an Alpha command.  “Bi--”

“Girls is not how they used to be in my day!”

They heard the unmistakable whistle of a cord spooling out of 3DM gear.  Historia paled as she recognized the intruder and she half-squatted into a wide stance as though to shield Ymir from the man who dropped from above.  With his greased back hair, a scaled long jacket with spiked lapels, checkered trousers, and a dozen buckles per boot, their intruder looked like a snake oil salesman.

“W-what do you want, K-Kenny?” Historia stuttered, too scared to move.

“Where your namby pamby daddums?” Kenny inquired of Historia.

“He prolly smelled you coming,” Ymir said, sneezing.  “Did you splash on the whole bottle?”

Kenny grabbed Historia and tossed her aside.  She rolled on the crystal, splayed flat with her chicken legs kicking over the edge.

Kenny’s gums flashed before he jammed a fist into Ymir’s nose.  “Problem solved. Can’t whiff nothin now can ya little lady?”

As blood trickled down Ymir’s chin and fell in droplets, Ymir’s laugh rumbled low in her chest.  “I’m so fuckin glad you did that.”

The explosion of her titan transformation cracked the giant crystal ledge, and Kenny came  tumbling after. Historia grabbed at the vial of titan serum slipping by, and the sudden collapse of the crystal surface sent her flying towards a bad landing.

She fell into the gaping maw of Ymir’s 5-meter titan form as Ymir made a bid for freedom out of the caves.

Dozens of wires twanged before Ymir, cutting her off, as they were ambushed by at least two squads in Kenny’s Anti Personnel Troop.

By sheer numbers they chased Ymir deeper into the cavern.  Kenny, looking sunburnt on his face and neck, awaited them.

As Ymir fled on all fours, leaping swiftly ahead on her powerful bowed legs, more wires closed in around her, winding around narrow pillars of crystal, and a few hooks dug into her limbs.  Despite her large jaws, Ymir could not sever the wire with Historia lodged in her mouth. Teams of men and women encircled them, rifles drawn.

Kenny approached Ymir when she was penned down.

“Bad girl,” Kenny leered.  “Bad, bad girl. What you got there? Spit it out, bitch.”

Ymir would not give up her prize.

“Historia.  Olly olly oxen free,” Kenny called.  He turned to his closest mate. “Djel, gimme your rifle.”

Kenny staked the rifle into Ymir’s eye, aiming it down towards her palate.  He squeezed the trigger, and blood trickled from Ymir’s teeth. It dripped down Ymir’s chin, and pooled on the floor.

Ymir roared in fury, and Historia, clutching her bullet wound, slid out in a gasping mess of titan drool and her own blood.  She winced from Ymir’s anguished cries jarring her ears, amplified by the vast cavern.

Kenny ground his heel onto Historia’s bloodied arm until she released the vial of titan serum.  It clinked before rolling into his toe.

“Now there’s the stuff.  If this is what I think it is.”

“This is it,” Djel uttered.  “We gonna live high on the hog, boss!”

“Be a l'il more enterprising, Sergeant,” Kenny patronized.  “We run this two bit country proper like. Turn out the fat cats to them titans.  I sic the titans on each other til they clear out. Then we get land. Miles and miles of rich country to settle outside these gates.”

“We’ll be,” Kenny swallowed as he fought for the right words.  “We’ll be new humans. All us kings and queens of promise.”

They all removed their hats and head coverings, as one body saluting a long-cherished hope and the man who had dared to seek it.

“Nothin better to live for,” said rebel Ralph.

“I’ll have wabbits on my farm,” one of their buffest men, Small, said longingly.

“Yeah, really really big man, you and your damned rabbits,” Djel teased.  “I might actually miss you going on and on about your freaky furry fix.”

“Bottoms up, Lieutenant!” Duran cried.

“No, sirree,” Kenny said, unsheathing his dagger.  “This shit could sink gutrot. It goes into the blood.  Then you eat the Coordinate. Bite down once for the spine juice.  Bite twice if you’re nice.”

“You gonna be nice, boss?” the woman Traute asked.

“I’m gonna be king.  An honest to God titan king boy howdy.”  Kenny knelt to grab the vial, but a stray bullet made him dance back.

“We’re under attack!!”

“Do your thing, boss! We’ve got your back!”

“Everyone, cover the lieutenant!”

Every man who didn’t have his line hooked into Ymir scattered to fight.

With a whirl of blades, Levi’s boots coasted the lines of Ymir’s trap, sending heads rolling until Ymir could wiggle out from the slack and gnaw out each hook.

“Tch.  Fuckin splashback,” Levi scoffed when he landed, his pants flecked with the blood of Kenny’s people.

Sparks flew as his swords clashed with Kenny’s dagger.  Kenny’s strength pinned the double blades, but Levi quickly released his grip, angling one of the swords.  A clean gash opened Kenny’s vein, welling up blood in his ruined coat sleeve.

“You alright there, Kenny?” Levi feigned concern.

“I’m all set, shorty.  Thanks, really,” Kenny guffawed.  He bit the stopper out of the vial and poured the titan serum all along his arm, flashing Levi the middle finger as he crushed the vial under his heel.

When the hairs on his neck and arms prickled, Levi flipped himself into the air, legs tucked in towards his chest, revving up the gas canisters in his 3DM gear to boost the distance between himself and the danger he preternaturally sensed.  He was airborne before his unlatched blades hit crystal. The case boxes which stored extra blades heated his legs through his uniform. Levi’s discarded blades glowed orange red where they fell.

Ymir leaped in front of Historia, shielding her from the blast of Kenny’s transformation into a mindless titan.  Crouching at 20 meters long, Kenny’s titan was extremely leggy with well-formed slender limbs. Wavy black hair cascaded lusciously down the titan’s back, curtaining a skeletal face with baby blue eyes.  Lips, nose, and cheeks were sunken in, drawn tight with near indestructible titan flesh.

Considering how most titans looked with their bloated torsos and droll faces, Kenny’s hang dog looks improved from the serum.  Levi looked at the mindless titan in speechless horror, his cool facade completely cracked by the unexpected beauty of Kenny’s titan makeover.

The cavern quaked as Kenny hunted down all humans, unable to distinguish between his own and ex-Survey turncoats.  Whoever wasn’t snapped up in one bite got crushed by gorgeous crystal spikes, their leaky innards gently illuminated.  Many broken corpses strewn on gem beds glittered iridescently with pulverized crystal.

Ymir’s good eye spotted Historia’s bloody arm curving out from Kenny’s awesome hands which overflowed with glowing stones.  Ymir launched herself into Kenny’s face, her claws digging bright red tracks up Kenny’s cheek.

“Wake...up…” Ymir’s titan throat gargled.

One of Kenny’s hands swatted at his smooth cheek.  The resulting thunderous clap stirred Historia who had been dazed.  Historia screamed, and it brought Levi through upraised puffs of crystal dust that stung their eyes.

Kenny’s titan crouched on the cavern floor and clamped its teeth around Ymir’s hips, biting off her large, bowed legs.  

Levi unscrewed the line connected to the hilt of his left sword and thrust the severed weapon to Historia.  “Jump across! Get Kenny’s nape! I’ll dig out Ymir!”

When Historia froze, Levi lifted her by the throat and shook her violently.  “Follow orders, prissy little shit!”

Historia could have protested that her arm was practically hanging off, that she had no harness to protect her from falling, that she plain didn’t want to fight Kenny who had been her own personal boogeyman for years no matter what her name was.

Levi’s coldness chilled her spine and iced her gooey nerves til they hardened into steel.  Historia leapt from Kenny’s wide palm, grabbing Kenny’s sturdy hair and stabilizing her feet.  The blade miraculously remained pressed between her injured arm and her aching side.

As Levi gutted the nape of Ymir’s titan neck  and recovered her slack body, Historia staked the blade into Kenny, howling and hacking like a maniac until steam came up all around them.  Historia felt it up her arm when the blade squelched through an unseen organ that drained out the monster’s life. She killed the false king with dark resolve, laying her mother’s ghost to rest in the bowels of Reiss Chapel.

The 20 meter titan dissolved.  Without Kenny’s titan form pressing on the ceiling after he had knocked out most of the crystal columns to eat Ymir, the whole works rained down on them.

Levi shouldered Ymir and had Historia run ahead of them, guiding them to the only exit out.

They ran into Traute who had her gun centered between Eren’s eyes.  Eren sat on the steps stock still, a couple steps above Traute. They were on the stairways leading up into the chapel itself.   Eren looked chewed up, his clothes stained almost black as he hugged himself. Blood streaked through his face made his green eyes stand out.

“It’s over,” Historia called out to Traute.  “Your king is dead.”

Traute turned her head and saw Levi, leaving her gun trained on Eren.  “You killed Kenny! You bastard!”

Levi shot her twice in the back, stepping aside as her body rolled down the stairs with a sick crack.  The shots left their ears ringing.

“That just leaves my father,” Historia said.

“He’s dead,” Eren said.  “He came into the room and I killed him.”

Historia gasped.  “Did anyone see you do it?  This is bad. The only people who can prove my father’s a traitor are dead.”

“No,” Eren answered.

“Yeager, you keep your mouth shut,” Ymir croaked.

“It never happened,” Historia agreed.  She repeated herself. “Whatever happened with my father didn’t happen.  Nobody needs to know.”

Eren nodded.  His shoulders came down from his ears and he sagged.  “Yes. It didn’t happen.”

“Oy, I smell smoke.  Move out!”

Eren remained on the steps, hugging his bloodied body, and Levi cussed.  

“Get her out of here,” Levi told Historia as he unloaded Ymir.  He scooped up Eren, who put his arms around Levi’s neck and buried his face into Levi’s jacket.

They stood outside as the chapel lit up the pre-dawn sky.  Everyone who fought in the cavern glowed from crystal granules covering their hair and clothes, except for Eren who faded into shadow.

“Burn motherfucker, burn,” Ymir said, as though toasting with wine.

“Are you OK?” Ymir turned to Historia, suddenly shame faced.  “We need to get you to a doctor and get that arm looked at.”

Historia got her fingers into Ymir’s hair, and bent Ymir down for a kiss that was hella lit.

Levi looked Eren over.  The boy seemed unharmed, if a bit stinky.  For all that his shirt was saturated in blood which rubbed off on Levi’s uniform, no guts or bones poked out of his skin.  Levi pulled Eren closer to himself and kept him warm as shock chilled his body temperature.

“The first time’s the hardest, Eren,” Levi sympathized.  He dropped the nickname, knowing his cleverness would do nobody any favors.  Everyone had their own reaction to killing and Levi didn’t judge the boy who took it pretty hard.

“Your hands are dirty, but you aren’t helpless.  You did what you had to,” Levi tried.

“I’ll never be clean again,” Eren said, despairing.

“Oy!  Look here!” Levi met Eren’s gaze.  Levi saw that his words sank into murky depths, not enough to stick.

“Can you keep a secret, Eren?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Eren said determinedly.

“That man Kenny was my father,” Levi said, and it was the truth in his heart.  “He trained me to kill. He killed my team. Both of us made decisions that got him dead. I feel shit about my part in it.”

“Do I let others make my choices for me because I’m shit? Is the only thing that’s left for me to do is to die?  Will you let others choose for you and you wait to shit and die? Life or death, Eren?”

Whatever Eren was about to say cut off as they were spotted by comrades.

“Eren!!” Armin yelled.  He was joined by a few soldiers who made out okay.  “You’re in shock! What’s all this blood??”

“It’s not his,” Levi reassured Armin, who unwound the red scarf from his own neck.

“Eren, this is from Mikasa.  She wanted to come get you. You should wear it now that we found you.” Armin gently hung the red scarf over Eren’s shoulders, taking Eren’s hand when his friend gripped his forearm.

“Everyone, we should all get warmed up,” Historia piped in.  “My family has a country house in this village. We can take shelter there if it’s not full of traitors.”

“We have to go there if it’s traitor HQ,” Ymir groaned.  “More fun to be had, great.”

“Good thinking!” Major Hanji said.  “I need the strong to come with me and take out the trash! We sleep in shifts, and ride to Mitras when light’s good.  If all’s well, my queen is sittin on her throne!!”

Levi put Eren down, nudging him to Armin.  ”On your feet, private. Lean on a buddy if you need to.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren said, peering into the captain’s inflamed eyes, which shined like steel from the crystal stuck to his lashes.

“Oy, Four Eyes,” Levi called over to Hanji.  “Since when do you collect rocks for a hobby?”

They could see the crystal glowing through Hanji’s white pockets.  A rod of crystal poked out of Hanji’s jacket pocket, lighting up the blood stained Wings of Freedom.

“These are priceless gems!!” Hanji declared somberly.  Their comrades’ sacrifices tempered what would have been unchecked delight.  “A natural resource that produces light. We owe it to our buddies to come back and do good with it!”

They secured the Reiss country house easily.  Two thorough sweeps turned up tastefully arranged decor and distraught servants who didn’t appreciate getting frisked.  As far as the major and the captain could figure, none of Kenny’s men were hidden away. The only person in that house with knives was the cook, and Historia put the cook to work while she rested her injury.

Eren lied down on the floor after scouring himself raw in the washroom.  His discarded clothes looked like a pile of old meat. He cocooned himself in a thick coverlet to block out the daylight and to be alone in a shared room.  

He preferred the floor to the bed and was content with the red scarf pillowed under his head and clean sleep clothes loose on his body, his back to the wall a physical reminder that no one could get at him from behind.  Besides, two injured soldiers needed the mattress.

His fatigued body winked out for him.  The last thing he remembered thinking about was the secrets he kept, his own and another’s.

In Eren’s dreams, he was safe once more, boots to the ground and leaning into the arms of the strongest man he knew, Captain Levi Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play Reluctant Heroes! 
> 
> *jams unironically* LEVI LEVI LEVI *fangirl screech*


	11. Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids try to figure some things while Eren leans into a new friend.

Despite the damages from the titan queen and the Diamonds battalion overtaking interior Military Police, Lord Reiss’ estate was the best accommodation which Mitras had to offer in lieu of a royal castle.  It would take an army to fix Reiss Manor which was why Second Diamonds got stuck with clean-up.

“Colonel Erwin would’ve marched on Orvid had he imagined that the Coordinate was at stake,” Armin said before Mikasa nearly squeezed his lungs up his throat from how hard she hugged him.  “We all assumed that Kenny would keep Ymir close in Mitras if he couldn’t figure out how to get the Coordinate’s power for himself.”

“My father knew how to transfer the titan power.  I can’t believe he allowed Kenny to find out,” Historia said, telling her friends who were present.  “Kenny knew enough to turn himself into a titan. He betrayed my father who set me up to kill Ymir.”

“Instead, he lost control as a titan and hunted his most loyal men and women,” Ymir reported, flicking her index finger as another one of her gold nuggets bit the dust.  “That cocky sumbitch was bent on eatin me and controllin titans so he didn’t think to cover his people holdin down the capital for him.”

“Historia,” Armin said sharply.  “What did Kenny do to turn himself into a titan?”

“I didn’t see,” Historia said.  “But my father gave me titan serum that fell into Kenny’s hands.”

Historia’s statement made Armin pace in figure eights with his hands behind his back.  

“Before Dina shifted into the Female titan, she said that she was a mindless titan before she changed into a woman who could shift. Dina didn’t have control either after the PSA injected her with titan serum using needles,” Armin recalled.

Armin stopped pacing in between Jean and Connie, as though looking at them halted the gears turning his mind.  “Jean! Connie! What was that case you were working on before the rebellion?”

“Eugh!  Good grief Armin,” Connie began.  “That was forever ago. We had papers with papers under papers around other papers to sort and file.  The tables in our area were boxes STUFFED with more--wait for it--paper.”

“Felicia Schlesinger,” Jean recalled.

Connie chipped in, “Oh yeah!  Her!”

“You were the one who found her report, numb nuts,” Jean said, sighing.  “I swear, Shadis let you out of basic cuz you were making him lose his chin hairs.”

“Jean.  Connie. The case,” Marco reminded his friends.  

“Right, man,” Connie said, his mind blanking.

“That lady, Felicia, said she felt something bite her neck and she blacked out.  Needle to the neck would do it,” Jean added.

“If this is true, then let’s take a leap and say that Reiner and Bertholdt were drugging and kidnapping people outside Wall Sina just before Dina’s first hearing in the High court,” Armin shared.

“But how would Reiner and Bert get the drugs?”  Connie wondered.

“Yeager suggested that those two were stealing meds from our supply.  As titan shifters, they mighta been strong enough to break in and take whatever,” Jean said.  “One medical officer reported theft of tranq needles.”

After a moment, Jean touched Armin’s shoulder.  “What are you getting at by bringing this up again, Armin?”

“I was never able to figure out how Reiner and Bertholdt were able to launch a full scale titan attack in Mitras to kidnap Dina and assassinate the king, without breaching Wall Rose and Wall Sina,” Armin reflected out loud.

“Was Lord Reiss going to inject you with the titan serum, Historia?” Armin continued his questioning.

“I think so.  At the time, my father said it went under the skin,” Historia recalled.  “He didn’t pull out a needle on me.”

“He didn’t have the chance to do it,” Ymir reminded Historia.  “Lord Reiss told Historia that she was gonna take the serum and then fuckin eat me.”

“Kinky,” Connie whispered to Sasha, who choked mid-bite into her afternoon snack.

“I would’ve had to become a titan first to gain the titan shifter ability from Ymir,” Historia realized.  “Dina said she got the needle. Kenny wouldn’t drink the serum.”

“Me, too,” Ymir said, and Historia stared at her.

“I came from Marley, too.  Same as Dina. I got the needle and a one way ticket over the Barricade,” Ymir responded.

“You’re from beyond the wall,” Historia said.  “You knew!”

Ymir grabbed both of Historia’s wrists before Historia could land any blows.  “Hey, it’s not as simple as you think! I got a crash course in titan shifting! You try wakin up buck naked in titan territories!!”

Historia ceased fumbling, her cheeks pinking up.  “You don’t remember how you became a titan shifter?”

“Nope,” Ymir confirmed. She brought her mouth close to Historia’s ear.  “No clothes, endless stars, and miles of warm sand. Picture it, baby cheeks.”

Historia shoved Ymir away, ducking her red face when she saw everyone smirking. 

Armin smacked the bottom of his fist into the wall, startling everyone to attention.

“Then Reiner and Bert could have given their victims titan serum.  They had the needles, but we have no idea how they obtained an adequate volume of serum for everyone.  All our leads point to those two in spite of these gaps in our intelligence.”

“If those crimes are related, then it’s possible that Reiner and Bertholdt are responsible for wiping out one-third of Military Police Brigade, dismantling Survey Corps, and creating a power vacuum that caused this whole mess with Dina and Kenny,” Armin concluded.

“My father was behind Kenny’s rebellion.  He manipulated events in order to force me to take the Coordinate from Ymir,” Historia said.  “We were abducted on my father’s orders.”

“Yeager was in the right place at the wrong time,” Ymir said, as close to sorry as she would ever sound.

“Maybe don’t tell Eren,” Mikasa said, her eyes glinting with anger.  “He hasn’t been the same since.”

“Yeah, where is that guy?” Jean asked.  “Here we are working our tails off!!”

“Cleaning,” Armin and Mikasa answered.

* * *

Eren had been at it since early morning, walking cartfuls of rubble down long hallways with specific turns that sometimes made it necessary to double back and find an exit.  It was dirty work, but overall he felt next to normal.

There had been an unfortunate moment when Brigadier General Nile and his clean cut colonel conducted a walk-through to assess Second Diamonds’ progress.  Eren had tugged on the white covering around his head and kept his eyes down and arms busy loading junk carts as they passed.

Unlike Utgard, intact Reiss Manor hallways were bright and festooned with burnished plates and mirrors and reflecting surfaces.  Areas with high volume foot traffic had few bump-ins because one could see oncoming soldiers or servants moving in a mirror or a plate.  

Any time Eren spotted a tall figure with trim blond hair, Eren made himself scarce, into the velvet or satin curtain he was beating dust out of or zipping down banisters which he polished thoroughly.  Before he knew it, he had gone days and weeks without bumping into anyone who didn’t need to see him.

He was content to wake up, clean up, and eat up.  He had taken these daily rituals for granted as a soldier despite his refugee days.

The company wasn’t bad, as Captain Levi managed cleaning teams on the top floor.

Nothing made him feel better than to follow orders and stay in line, especially if Captain Levi told him to do it.

Levi ran a white kerchief along the edge of an opened window on the top floor, squinting from the clean fabric to Eren’s sweaty and earnest expression.

“Acceptable,” Levi said, although he had deliberately tested an area that wasn’t obvious to passerby.

“Yes, sir!” If Eren had a tail, it would’ve been wagging.

Eren’s dedication to scrubbing out the smoke from all of the gritty top floor windows went beyond the call of duty.  Levi had watched him strap on 3DM gear in order to hang on the exterior of Reiss manor to buff each pane and rinse the ashes from the outside ledges.

Eren jumped as a bird flew into the spotless window he had finished wiping down.

“Poor guy! He didn’t see the glass?”  Eren whipped off the cloth from his head and twisted it in his hands worriedly as he peered out.

Levi patted the top of Eren’s head.  “Your pity is wasted. It's a shitty pigeon.  Them things carry diseases ‘n shit.”

Eren’s shoulders twitched as he held back a laugh and a groan.  “Ahhh it fucked up my window!!”

“Called it,” Levi smirked as Eren pushed the poopy window and shook his fist at the winged asshole flying away.

“Hey Levi, if I get this cleaned up real quick, can we break for tea?” Eren asked.

“You best get at it before shit dries,” Levi said, prompting Eren to replace the white covering on his head.

With his rolled up sleeves, Eren was a disgrace to the Military Police ideal.  No respectable MPs mucked their jacket with elbow grease. He was one of the few ex-Survey to trot around with the stallion logo as he had been posing as Ymir in street clothes when King Kenny took Mitras.  

Most ex-Survey flaunted their wings, and Dina had worthier causes than a dress code policy to pursue on her throne.  Queen Dina’s star rose as The Berg reported on her revolutionary approach to rulership.

Queen Sina took pity on the refugees from Shiganshina who scratched out quietly desperate lives in dying settlements, and ordered their relocation to Wall Sina.  Grieving families of fallen soldiers were given priority for upgraded housing in the towns bordering Mitras within Wall Sina where they were close to well-traveled supply routes.  The queen also took it upon herself to circulate another royal order which temporarily lowered the cost of surface-level citizenship for denizens of the Underground District.   

“I’m not a fan of internment zones,” Dina said, giggling when asked to explain what she meant by instituting drastic measures to re-populate Mitras.

Her coronation was scheduled to take place once the construction and resettlement programs were actively underway.  

Levi saw Eren drop his eyes before looking busy with the soaked rag on the besmirched glass.

“Good day, Captain Levi and Eren,” Erwin greeted.  He pulled Levi aside.

“The rubble outside is getting out of control.  Can you get your people to offload the debris into less disastrous piles?”

“Tch.  Figures.  No tea break.  I’ll sort it out,” Levi stated, and his furrowed brows did not bode well for the persons responsible.

As Erwin watched Levi stride impatiently to his next task, Eren spied his opportunity for a swift exit.

“Eren, I’ve been meaning to return one of your belongings.”

Erwin felt a draught blowing in and saw the dripping unlatched window, with no Eren in sight.  

Evidence of Eren’s presence included a bucket of lye water and a knotted white cloth puffed out where it had molded to Eren’s head.  Erwin’s nostrils flared as he brought the white cloth closer to himself. He pondered on what it smelled like.

“A mystery,” Erwin said, as he brushed the white cloth gently along his lips.  

He patted at Eren’s unclaimed key through his breast pocket, where it had lived since Kenny’s men had taken Lord Reiss, Historia, and Eren.  Erwin was keenly interested in the reasons why Eren never sought to locate the keepsake which his own father had left to him. Whether or not Eren knew it, he had assured Erwin’s merciless attention.

* * *

“So what is this.”  Levi narrowed his eyes over the mug of hot tea which Eren had poured for him from a wrapped metal flask.

Eren had asked Levi to meet with him at a bench shaded by a modestly pruned maple.  The young boy had appeared with a bundled up cloth with the corners knotted off. From the bundle, Eren produced small parcels of warm raisin bread and apples.

“I wanted to hang out but I’m too broke to buy a nice dinner,” Eren said.

“Haven’t you noticed how many of my peeps aren’t around to hang?” Levi responded with a raised brow.  When Eren ducked his head, Levi eased up. “It’s fine. This is fine. Just fuckin dig in.”

Eren happily bit into crisp apples while Levi peeled and sliced his portions.

“Are you going to the coronation with anyone?” Eren asked.  He quickly added, “Me and Mikasa will meet up with our friends.  We’re there to root for Historia. She told us that Queen Dina’s going to adopt her and make her a princess.  They’re distantly related kinda?”

“If the queen doesn’t have royal brats, it makes sense to lock down the throne,” Levi said.

“You already knew, Captain Levi?”

Levi smirked.  “You learn things when you’re tasked with keeping some of the queen’s admirers at bay.  The ones that send her letters written in blood.”

Eren choked.  “What the fuck.”

“Those shitty haters aren’t the ones I worry about,” Levi said.  “Haters get their bitching done and then they get to sit back in their cushy chairs feelin like they took a huge dump.”

“Then who would challenge Queen Dina.  After Kenny purged more than half of the Assembly?” Eren hesitantly asked

“Queeny’s got a lot to clean up. Kenny was ruthless and dirty.  His police would arrest noble heads of houses and release them illegally before their names cleared.  King Kenny then signed off on their bounties, dead or alive. He made it open season for families in their own homes.”

Chills went down Eren’s spine as Levi continued.  “If enough of the survivors call for blood, Queeny’s got the right to hand over everyone associated with Kenny.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, Captain?”

“Men get lynched for the sins of their fathers.  That’s how shitty grudges work.”

Eren remembered what Levi had said to him at Reiss Chapel.

“So what if you’re an Ackerman!  You risked your own neck to save the queen!” Eren was too upset to keep his mouth shut when he saw Levi’s resignation.

“If you’re guilty then there is no hope for me, Captain.  My Marleyan father didn’t do a damned thing when the titans breached our district.  How many families could he have saved?! I will never atone for that!!”

They quieted down as smaller groups of passerby ambled near their bench.

“I won’t say shit if you don’t,” Levi finally said, and he offered his hand.  “Shake on it.”

Eren put his right hand into Levi’s, breathing a sigh of relief.  He swallowed as Levi’s thumb skimmed his knuckles.

“You brought too much food, brat.  We’re gonna walk it off.”

Levi was several paces ahead when he half-turned to Eren still blinking away on the bench.  “Let’s go. Pack up your shit.”

“Yes, sir!”


	12. Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi promises to protect Eren, but the damage already been done.

“What’s with your face?” Levi asked when Eren put down his bowl of food.

Eren keeled over and vomited on Levi’s boots.

The captain cussed the air blue, using long grass to scuff the foul mess from his boots.

“Come along,” Levi ordered.

Eren held his belly and covered his mouth, surprised Levi hadn’t ended him on the spot.  They had to stop twice on their way to the nearest medical office. Nothing came up either time, but Eren needed to dry heave.  

“Hey Doc,” Eren greeted in perfect contrite misery.

“Hey Eren, it’s been weeks, maybe months,” Dr. Brandt said.  “You ain’t been to see me. I got your pills.”

“Thanks doc, but that’s not why I’m here,” Eren said.  “Caught a stomach bug.”

Dr. Brandt looked up from his physician’s log.  “You got other complaints?”

“This is it,” Eren said, gagging as nausea caught up to him.

“No headaches?  A change in your sleep?”  Dr. Brandt inquired. He coughed.  “Weight gain?”

“Boy’s chunkier,” Levi said.  He shrugged when Eren looked betrayed.  “Truth is truth. You been hitting the potatoes pretty hard lately.”

“I’m fat?”

“Why you think Braus has been hanging around you?  She been mooching snacks.”

Levi pinched at Eren’s rounded side.  He got more of a handful than Eren liked.

“Oh hell,” Eren said.

“What about the headaches and sleep habits?” Dr. Brandt pushed.

“Yeah, I get headaches but that’s why I’ve been eating so much.  I get ‘em real bad if I skip breakfast or if I don’t stop for lunch.  If I have food with me, I feel fine and I keep working,” Eren said defensively.

“Brandt asked you about your sleep,” Levi pointed out.

“I’m sleeping fine.  A little too much honestly,” Eren said.  “When I go late on shifts, I need a snack to stay up and finish out my watch.”

“Here, take a nap on the cot.  Bucket’s under the bed. So is a bed pan.  I’ll check in on you. Are you OK by yourself?”  Dr. Brandt advised.

Levi didn’t blink when Eren looked at him.  “I’ll stay with him, Brandt. Go on about your business.”

“You heard the doc.  Make with the sleepies,” Levi said.  He produced a yellowed soft cover novella from his pocket and camped out in a chair.

To Eren’s surprise, he floated into slumber after he burrowed his head under the pillow where he could see Levi.  He barely felt the time when Dr. Brandt returned.

“When was your last cycle?” Dr. Brandt asked, dispensing with niceties.

“No clue,” Eren said.  “Been kinda throwed since all of us were fleeing for our lives to Wall Rose.  I figured my body would start up again when I could sleep and eat good.”

“You shoulda seen me sooner.  I can prescribe you something, but I don’t like to give it to omegas,” Dr. Brandt stated matter of fact.

“I’ll take anything,” Eren said, swallowing rapidly as his stomach churned.

“It’s a potent antiemetic, but it’s not good for nursing or pregnant women.  Or in your case, for an omega in their childbearing years. You haven’t hit me up for pills to suppress your heat cycles.”

“Doc, what the fuck you telling me.”

“Eren Yeager, you 100% that you not knocked up?  I can’t give you strong medicine to settle your stomach cuz the baby would come out wrong.”

Brandt felt Eren’s forehead and around Eren’s neck and, nodding to himself, noted his findings.  Eren shook him off.

“The headaches mean you not eating and drinking water enough.  New mommas be tired due to the changes in their bodies. You running a low grade fever, but that could be from more blood your body’s making for the baby,” Dr. Brandt explained.

Eren snapped.

“Nothing never happened!  There's no way!! I'm not pregnant!” Eren yelled, lurching to his boots.

Eren’s arms curled around his middle and he went to his knees as another nausea spell clobbered him.

Levi held his hair back for him as Dr. Brandt answered a knock on the office door.

“Show me,” Eren heard a man speak, and his mouth soured as he shrank into himself.  It was Erwin. 

Levi carefully twisted and lifted Eren’s hair up and off the back of his neck.  Dr. Brandt, Levi, and Erwin all looked at the concealed ridge, pale and raised, on Eren’s neck.

“This scar here is how Alphas mark their mates. Neck or shoulders is the usual spot,” Dr. Brandt confirmed.

“Eren, we all need you to be honest before I can help you,” Erwin reasoned in dulcet tones.

Eren raised his head, glaring up at Erwin with revulsion twisting his tear streaked expression.  The colonel observed Eren’s venomous eyes dispassionately, maintaining his composure.

“Fuck.  Off,” Eren gasped.

Erwin went on bended knee and cupped Eren’s chin.  “I approached you more than once just to talk, and you blew me off, Eren.  It came to this.”

“Let me go,” Eren begged, cringing from Erwin's touch.  “Sir.”

“As you wish.  You are permanently relieved of your enlisted duties,” Erwin said, rising stiffly to loom over Eren. “I have reason to believe that you are carrying Lord Reiss’s baby.  Boy or girl, your child has royal blood. It’s over my head.”

Eren curled up on the floor as though he were struck down.  Levi patted his head, and Eren clung to Levi, of all people.

“I’ll send down tea for two,” Erwin said when Levi arched his brow irately.  Eren showed zero interest in releasing the captain.

“With whiskey on the side,” Erwin promised.

When Eren was sedated and dozing in his cot, Dr. Brandt had words for Levi with Erwin to witness the shitstorm.

“Who found him?” Brandt asked bluntly, looking straight at Levi.

“I did,” Levi said.

“Did you,” Brandt spoke slowly.  “Did you touch him a bunch? Like sitting close or rubbing shoulders?”

Levi replayed that night in his head.  He haltingly answered. “Yeah. We talked.”

Dr. Brandt said, “Your contact with Eren after the fact got him fixed on you.  Done right, the touching that happens after a normal mating deepens the alpha-omega bond, preparing mates for the trials of rearing children.  I’m assuming the Alpha is dead.”

Dr. Brandt sighed and his fingers tangled in his bushy hair as he tried to calm himself.

“Eren’s gotta bear up the strain of pregnancy by himself without his Alpha to check him.  I hate to call that asswipe an Alpha, but facts is facts. A preggers mega with no Alpha? Most cases suicide.”

“I’ll put him under watch,” Erwin said.  “It’s not unlike what I originally intended when I suspected what happened to Eren.”

“Just say it, Erwin.  Reiss fucked him,” Levi snapped.

Erwin’s jaw set and he folded his hands behind himself.  “Yes, Levi. After confronting him, my findings and conclusions are strongly confirmed.”

Nothing further could be done, as neither the Colonel, the Captain, or the medical officer had the power to resurrect Lord Reiss and thoroughly avenge his crimes.

“So I heard bout some interesting developments.  When do you get to sit the General’s chair?” Brandt asked, saying anything to break the mood.

“After Darius is sworn in to his seat in the Assembly as Royal Secretary of the Court,” Erwin answered.

“For what it’s worth, Erwin.  Congratulations,” Brandt offered. 

“Thank you,” Erwin accepted.

“If you got somewheres to be, do what you have to,” Levi said, noting Erwin’s fingers drumming along his sleeve and Erwin’s feet shuffling restlessly.

“We’ll look after the patient,” Brandt added.

“See that you do, gentlemen.  No visitors unless I say who and when.  Levi, you’re with him until further notice.  Good day,” Erwin decided. He strode out with nary a glance back.

They passed each other the whiskey after restraining Eren from punching out his own guts.  Brandt sedated Eren again, and they chatted to dispel the echoes of Eren crying himself sick.

“Is that blowhard really your friend?” Brandt asked Levi.

“Believe it or not, he has a sense of humor,” Levi said.

“Something tells me that Erwin got a funny way of gettin in the last laugh,” Brandt conceded. 

“Dead men tell no jokes,” Levi said as he reached.

Brandt slid the glass away from the captain.  “Eren and his baby are in grave danger. His instincts are taking over.  You, Levi, are in the best position to help. He trusts you and wants to stay close to you.”

“I’m not the Alpha for the job.  I’m not an Alpha period. What the hell can a beta do for an omega?” Levi challenged.  “I can fight humans and titans, but I can’t fuck with the nature of things. Omegas with betas don’t last.”

“You ever hear of nature vs. nurture?” Brandt replied.  “Nurture, guy. Nurture.”  

“Nurture,” Levi repeated.

“Lemme try captain dummy talk for you:  Show up. Show the hell up,” Brandt insisted.  “For the boy. For the babe.”

“Hold up, I’m not the one that did it.  I can’t be nobody’s father. Me and brats uh uh.  I’m just a Levi.”

“Are you too stuck up to look out for your friend?  You can’t talk to him and hold his hand?” Brandt criticized.  “It’s not over for him when the baby drops. They are both gonna need more than a babysitter.”

Levi stared at Eren, who was lying on his back, ramrod straight, with his wrists belted to the mattress frame.

“Fuck it, I’ll keep them safe.”  His word was etched in stone.

“You’re the man, Captain,” Brandt commended before reinstating the whiskey.

“Try not to let Eren get into your pants,” Dr. Brandt advised mildly.  “Not til two weeks post labor.”

Levi wiped at the drink he had dribbled onto the table, stoically flipping the bird at the doctor smirking into his glass.

* * *

Eren wished that a titan would just eat him already when Mikasa and Armin were permitted to see him.  Colonel Erwin secured him in a private room guarded by military police who were forbidden to talk to him.

Mikasa immediately picked up Eren like he was a kitten and rocked him in a bed that was too soft.  Eren couldn’t face Mikasa, couldn’t stand to acknowledge his own pain reflected in her dark eyes.  

From how her breath erratically caught in her chest, Eren knew she was crying while her slender fingers combed his hair and rubbed at his back.  He leaned into her neck and her breasts, assured by her softness that she wouldn’t violate him.

Armin brought him a large but thin soft cover book, so unlike the hard bound tomes Armin favored.

“I put bookmarks where I think you ought to read.  There are sections about what kind of food helps and what to avoid if you’re nauseous or your stomach’s upset.  What to expect when you have your baby and after,” Armin said in the unbearable stillness of yet another prison for Eren.

“Who told you,” Eren said tonelessly.  He would’ve shouted in any other circumstance.

“You did, actually,” Armin answered.

“I didn’t say a fuckin word,” Eren refuted heatedly.

“I asked Armin if it was normal for omegas to clean as much as you did.  You were spending more time with Captain Levi. He’s not exactly... what's the word...fun,” Mikasa said.

“I looked it up.  You were nesting, Eren.  If Levi were an alpha, I would’ve figured it out much sooner without Mikasa’s observations.  Expecting omegas naturally prep for their baby and they withdraw from their friends to spend more quality time with their mate,” Armin explained.

“If Levi were an alpha, I would kill him.  Rebel troops couldn't but I'd get it done,” Mikasa said.

“You guys didn’t ask Captain Levi if he nailed me, did you?” Eren asked, appalled.  “He would never, not with a grubby kid like me.”

“Calm down, Eren.  I asked him if he was a beta like me,” Mikasa answered.

“When Mikasa confirmed his beta status, I thought about that night when we all got our hands dirty killing rebel humans.  Kenny’s forces were concentrated in that subterranean cavern. Before the rebels fought for Kenny to steal Ymir's power, Lord Reiss would've come back for Historia once she took Ymir's titan power."

Armin gulped nervously.  “Mikasa was re-taking Mitras with the majority of our comrades.  I entered the fray with the Major in Reisskruz. Neither of us can say what happened in all that bedlam.  Ymir and Historia corroborated the fact that you were missing in action. No one but you could say where Lord Reiss went.”

Tears brimmed in Armin’s eyes.  “Eren, I’m so sorry.”

“No one asked you,” Eren muttered.

“Listen to me.  I’m sorry,” Armin repeated.

“Yeah, I heard you,” Eren said, waving it off.

“Eren, I had to tell someone,” Armin said.

“Armin came to me,” Historia said, interrupting, as the police bolted the door closed after her quiet entrance.  She was a total babe without her hair in a sloppy ponytail, shoulders back and chin up like a certified titan slayer.

“My father intended for me to acquire the Coordinate from Ymir.  I didn’t understand why until Armin asked me why my father wouldn’t take the power for himself or why he wouldn’t use any other girl to do it for him.”

Historia frowned deeply.  “It’s because I share the same royal blood as my father.  The power of the titans is sealed by royal blood. Because I’m his daughter.”

Historia got on her knees and crawled to where Eren lied puppet-like in Mikasa’s grasp.  Historia wasn’t sobbing, but her face was shining wet and she could not bear the weight on her head.

“Because I’m his daughter, I’m guilty of what he did.  I take responsibility for the hell that you’re in, my friend my comrade.  Please give me a chance. I won't leave you alone.”

“Did you rat me out to command?” Eren asked.

“No. I was too cowardly to report the crime,” Historia said, covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

“I went up the chain.  Couldn’t do less as your friend.  I love you,” Armin cautiously said.  

“Get out Armin!” Eren roared, spitting mad.  “I am so sick of alphas screwing me! Get the fuck out.”

Eren worked himself into such a tantrum that he lunged out of bed to get at Armin.  He hit the floor with a loud thud, flopping all his weight on his belly. Alarmed, Historia ordered Armin out of the room.  Mikasa would not release Eren who fought her tooth and nail, and Historia did not send her away.  

Though he wanted to stay with his friend, Armin promised to flag down any medic or doctor on his way out.  Alpha or not, the girls' crying chased him out.

When Dina visited him, Eren tried to cop out by closing his eyes and lying still.  That worked all of two times. With a raised brow, Dina had pots of food brought in with her visits, the sheer quantity clearly prepared by kitchen staff but with her family's recipes.

Eren grumpily spooned down rich stew thick with roasted ingredients.

"You should be able to keep it all down.  All of it is nutritious and easy on your tummy," Dina said.  She delicately ate off of one small plate.

"Got any ham?"

"Too much deli will make your ankles swell.  All that salt," Dina cautioned.

"You here to tell me some shit?" Eren asked accusingly.

"I could, if you have questions about what you're going through," Dina offered.  "I had my son which gives me some experience."

"I forgot you're an omega," Eren realized.

"I was a mother too, for a time," Dina said.

"You're the queen.  Aren't you gonna tell me to keep that asshole's baby for the sake of humanity?" Eren sneered.  "But really, it would be good for you and your royal plans?"

"This baby is yours, too, Eren.  It sounds like you know what your duty is," Dina said gently.

"My choice is mine.  Fuck what society thinks," Eren said.

"You were the victim.  I don't--"

"I survived," Eren interrupted.  "Don't call me a victim unless you're gonna fuck me over, too."

"I'm not here to tell you a thing," Dina finally said.  

"You know I haven't been out for days?" Eren asked, boiling over.  "Why do I get treated like I'm the one who fucked up?"

"We kept you in here to make sure you're safe and healthy.  You were hurt and no one knew," Dina answered.

"Now everyone knows.  I'm not a soldier no mores.  I don't got any work. Can I still call myself a man?"

"It's not for me to say when a man is a man.  You do that yourself," Dina said.

"Then let me be a man.  I should be able to leave this room, this house, and go out into the world and figure out my own way," Eren ranted, thumping his fists on the bed.

"You mean run away," Dina corrected him.  "That kind of thinking is acceptable if you were all alone, but you're not.  Stop being selfish. You have another precious life to consider, not just yours."

When she saw her words go in and out of his ears, Dina repeated herself.  "You can't run from this. Don't be selfish."

"I'm not gonna run.  I'm gonna man up. I should get to do what I want," Eren said through a stiff lip.

Dina's patience slipped.  "You don't think that sounds kinda selfish?  Your actions no longer affect just you--"

"Lay off.  I shouldn't even be dealing with this shit."  Eren wasn't wrong.

"But you have to.  And not for yourself, not anymore.  You have to--"

"Lay off, mom!"

Dina was shocked, but Eren was so betrayed by his mouth.  He thrust his back to the headboard of his bed, and crossed his arms, eyes blazing.

Dina swallowed and wiped at her cheek.  "My life wasn't really mine anymore, that's one thing motherhood taught me."

"Says the bitch that ate my mom," Eren laughed without humor.  His hands went over both of his eyes.

"Grow up, Eren.  What happened isn't your fault.  How you handle yourself after is sure as heck your responsibility.  You have options. You need to care for yourself and care about the people who need you," Dina said, rising to her slippered feet.

"You're free to roam on this estate. Historia will help you for maternity wear, midwife check ups, nursery items.  Depending on what you make of the time that you're here, we can talk about where else you want to go that's not here.  You're still my subject in these walls, so you let me know."

"Fine, your Highness," Eren said unhappily.

After a pregnant silence, Dina giggled.  Her hand went to her mouth, annoyed at her inability to control her nervous habit.

"Stay on the property.  You don't want me to put your friends in charge of your search party," Dina advised.

Dread chilled his blood and wrung out his stomach as he considered his comrades' reactions to him getting booted out of military service.  He hadn't had much of a career, but he lost everything that mattered over someone else's actions.

"That fat bastard," Eren muttered to himself, grinding his teeth.

"Did you hear me?" Dina raised her brows.

"Yeah.  Ma'am," Eren said, scraping up the dregs of his manners.

This time when Dina left, Eren's watchmen went with the queen's guards.

Finally alone, Eren lined up the pots of food and chewed through his racing thoughts.  He had half a mind to upset the table of food, but his stomach made the final call. Between the living haunting his days and the dead lurking his nightmares, each bite went down like tepid mud.  Eren didn't know how else to fill the solitude.

In that moment, he would've given anything for one bite of his mom's fried ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rapist was someone Eren knew.
> 
> Fic imitates life, y'all.
> 
> This was a brutal chapter. Thank you for getting through it, guys.


	13. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends continue to face the consequences of Historia and Eren's capture and return.

A mean little man caught him by the scruff of his neck. In a shakedown that whipped his head back and forth, a little parcel wrapped in newsprint thudded on the stones.

"Oy.  You tryna be slick, eh?" The man's blue eyes looked down at Eren for what he was:  his friend who needed tough love.

Eren clamped his lips as Levi unfolded the Berg newspaper and inspected the tinted glass bottle labeled ‘FOR RATS.’  A vein pulsed in Levi’s forehead. Eren expected Levi to smash the bottle right into his ear.

“Some _shit_ for your morning coffee?” Levi asked.

Eren kept quiet.

“I haven’t had my first cup yet.  You wanna get dead? I will personally make sure that you have no life,” Levi promised, pocketing the bottle of poison.  “You best explain to me what you’re playing at.”

“It’s for just in case, sir.  I don’t know what else I can do,” Eren said.

Levi didn’t give in to Eren’s wheedling; he snatched up Eren in another unscheduled trip to the doctor’s office.

“Boy’s not sleeping,” Dr. Brandt assessed in displeasure.  To Levi’s surprise, Dr. Brandt glared at him. “How you let it get this bad, Captain?”

“It’s not Levi, doc.  I been dealing with some things.  I didn’t say nothing earlier when you first told me I was knocked up,” Eren reluctantly acknowledged.

“Alright, fess up, son,” Dr. Brandt told him.

“I keep picturing him,” Eren confided, crossing his arms over his chest.  His shaky voice made it apparent that he was talking about Lord Reiss. “When he grabbed me.  I got so many pictures of him firing off with my eyes closed.”

“When I get in some shut eye, I still see him clear as day like a memory.  It’s strange and creepy and I would rather die than keep seeing him.”

Eren looked haunted, perched on the edge of his seat with his shoes pointed to the exit.  He wasn’t able to rest his puffy, clouded eyes which kept a moving vigil.  

“I’ll look into any remedies or explanations for what you’re going through.  Before I tell you anything definite, I’d rather back it up,” Dr. Brandt said.  “In the meantime, maybe we can change up your sleep habits.”

Eren waved his hand.  “Historia’s got that taken care of.  I’ve got my own suite. The maids stop by same time every day to tidy up and bring me food.  Toast and ginger tea calms my belly. I’m not complaining.”

“But it’s not working for you, Eren.  Your insomnia’s already fuckin with you,” Dr. Brandt firmly disagreed.  “Think of the baby. At this point, you’re not asking for your own self.”

“Can you give me a pill to stop the nightmares?” Eren asked.

“No.  Not one I’d give to a pregnant mega,” Dr. Brandt said.

“Then I don’t see how I’m gonna survive this without losing my mind,” Eren said despondently.

“I think Levi should take up quarters with you,” Dr. Brandt recommended.  “Try it for a week. If he doesn’t kill you, then we can consider stronger medicine for persistent insomnia.”

“I wouldn’t pick on a preggo brat--”

“But Doc we’re not close like--”

“Try it for a week.  Pretend like you’re in barracks.”

Eren pouted while Levi looked quite put out.  They slammed the door on their way out.

Eren led Levi to his room which was located on the second floor.  Eren folded his arms and stood with his legs firmly set. “Before I let you in, I need you to tell me the truth about why.”

“Why what?” Levi stared him down despite the height difference.

“Why are you all over me?  I don’t go more than a day without seeing you.”

“Following orders,” Levi said.

“Royal orders?” Eren asked bitterly.

Eren’s hands clenched tightly around his own arms.  “Don’t lie to me, Captain. I couldn’t stand it.”

“I follow the commander.  That’s as much as you need to know,” Levi said.

Eren hung his head, face going red.  The mention of Erwin worked like a password.  Eren stood at the threshold to his personal rooms, holding the door open for Levi.

“Sweet digs,” Levi commented.  

They were in a spacious niche with a fireplace and really thick wood furniture and windows that overlooked the gardens.  There was a conspicuous pale rectangle on the wall over the fireplace.

Eren followed Levi’s gaze.  “Yeah, Historia’s father had a big ol’ portrait.  We burned that fucker.”

Levi arched his brow when he saw that the fancy four post bed only had sheets on top of it.  The bedding and pillows were nestled up against the papered wall opposite of the entrance door.

“Oh, uh, I guess the maids didn’t get to clean up,” Eren said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Have you been sleeping on the floor?” Levi asked slowly, giving Eren time to answer truthfully.  There was no way the blankets and pillows fell in such a way that the pillows were tucked neatly inside the folded blanket.

“I haven’t been sleeping,” Eren hedged.

“Bullshit, you’ve been camping out on the floor.  You think you can keep that shit up when your belly swoll up?”

“I didn’t mean to keep doing it,” Eren said, flustered.  “I feel safest in that spot.”

“Hold that thought,” Levi said, the gears turning quickly in his head.  “Don’t leave this room.”

Levi returned with two nonplussed servants.  The two servants gathered up the bedclothes and hefted the mattress from the frame.  Levi squatted and lifted the entire four post frame, steadily backing himself toward the wall that Eren favored.  One corner of the frame dragged across the ceiling. Then he lowered the frame without splintering the base. The two servants loaded the mattress on to the frame, and exited the room when Levi waved them off.

“Tch.  This bed dusty as fuck,” Levi grumbled.  He rinsed his dusty hands in a wash basin and then rolled up his sleeves to place all the pillows at the head board and yanked at the sheets and the coverlets until all were in crisp order.

When he turned his back to gauge Eren’s level of approval, Levi was irritated at the thick layer of dust where the bed used to be.

“This shit is unacceptable.  Find me a broom and a dust pan,” Levi ordered.

While Eren was out playing fetch, Levi checked out the adjoining bathroom.  He inspected every bottle in the bathroom, confirming that each one was for toiletries.  He dumped the rat poison down the drain.

When Eren returned to his room with the broom and dust pan, Levi had moved one of the night stands besides Eren’s bed.  About 3 meters from the nightstand was a firm recliner. After sweeping up the worst of the dust, Levi placed a round table with the accompanying chairs where the bed used to be.

“Not bad,” Levi decided.  He would need a low coffee table at the foot of the recliner for nights when he had a load of paperwork.

“Uh, Levi, maybe I should get another bed in here.  Or at least a cot,” Eren suggested, his face reddening.

“For what?  I’ll take the recliner,” Levi told him.

“Do I get a say in this?” Eren asked.

Levi shoved something hard and cold into his chest.  “You’re due for another feeding. Let’s grab shit from the kitchens and eat outside.  A walk would do you some good, too.”

Eren’s hand closed around the empty bottle of rat poison.  

Eren barely tasted lunch as dread coiled in his stomach.  Once, he would’ve been elated to spend this much time with the man who was deemed Humanity’s Strongest.  But as they quietly ate and drank, Eren yearned for the familiar company of his friends.

As though they didn’t know about his condition.

“I’ve got an appointment later this evening.  You should take dinner with your comrades tonight.  What time do you normally wash up and go to bed?” Levi asked.

“Supposed to be after second watch,” Eren reluctantly shared.

Levi nodded.  “I’ll be back before then.  Can you sleep with the light on?”

“I leave it on for as long as I can,” Eren said.

“I work very late.  This could work out not as shitty.”  Levi regarded him stoically. “Go see your peoples, brat. Some of us don’t have the luxury of ignoring our friends.”

“Yes, sir.”

Face on fire, Eren queued up for that evening’s supper.  He almost left when Sasha offered to let him go ahead of her in line for the food.  From out of nowhere, Historia and Ymir joined him, hedging off any physical possibility of throwing down his tray and bolting for the exit.

With Sasha and Ymir at his elbows, he was almost cornered into sitting at the supper table.  Historia had disappeared, but he suspected why when in short order Mikasa, Marco, Armin, Jean, Connie, and other peeps tested the seating capacity of the long table.

Besides Mikasa kissing his cheek, everyone tried to act natural.

Which meant that no one was saying shit.

“Eren," Mikasa said, lightly tugging his ear when he sat without touching his tray.

Eren jabbed his spoon into the stewed veggies; he still wasn’t speaking to Armin, not yet.

Armin did his best to carry on with the conversation. He talked about the research projects on which he assisted.

“Police brigade has some interesting files with restricted access.  Major Hanji’s pooling engineers from Garrison to develop ranged anti-titan artillery based on research designs which our people uncovered.  Imagine hitting a titan’s nape without your line getting yanked.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Historia said.  “All the queen talks about over tea is what Marley has and what we don’t.”

“The anti-titan tech is the major’s focus, but I’m not given any active role besides copying and distributing the notes for the research team,” Armin sighed.  “It can get complicated with blueprints because of scale, conversion notes, and the tiny writing.”

“I thought you were running orders for the Colonel,” Jean said.  

“Something about mining the crystal caverns,” Sasha added before Mikasa shoved a crust of bread into Sasha’s mouth.

Eren’s spoon clattered on his tray while Armin hunched into the table.

“It’s not interesting work,” Armin deflected.

“Better you than me, man,” Connie said.  “I saved this cute girl from walking by herself last night.”

“A complicated life beats simply living day in and day out,” Eren said to no one in particular.

“Enjoy the simple life Eren,” Marco spoke up.  “Let us deal with the complications. It’s our job.”

“Yeah, pal, you would do the same for us,” Connie encouraged.

“Don’t you think I’d rather go with you assholes to Wall Maria?” Eren declared, smacking the table.  “Like all the way across the ocean to Marley even!”

While Eren swore up and down that he was never going to sit with them again, he felt shut out from his comrades’ lives and from the future that mattered to him.  Dying couldn’t be as awful as getting left.

“Golly Eren, I mean, we want you with us, too,” Marco admitted.

“Oh my Lord, look at Marco’s face,” Sasha said, snorting.  “You’re all red.”

“You makin’ Jean jealous ahhh fuck,” Connie teased, earning Jean’s double knuckles pressing into his ears.

“You do what you have to so we don’t worry about you and we can focus and look out for each other on the job,” Jean said while Connie rubbed his tender ears.

“You guys don’t worry about me,” Eren said, taking up his utensil as he grimaced a pitiful mimicry of a smile.  “I’m never alone.”

The topic turned to plans to visit a renovated bakery and drifted into speculation over their comrades Franz and Hannah breaking off their relationship.

Eren finished as much of his food as he could through the lump in his throat.  His friends accepted his excuse of being tired. But really, he didn’t want to be the last man at an empty table.

“How did you get in without a key?” Eren asked, clutching his thumping heart when he opened the door and spied Levi camped out on the recliner with a tray of tea and sheaths of paper.

Eren did another double take.  Had that coffee table always been there?

“I turned the lock,” Levi answered, which explained nothing.

Eren changed into his sleep clothes inside the bathroom, which was going to be his new normal.  And walking on tiptoe to the middle of the room before remembering that Levi had moved his bed to his favorite wall.  Also a new normal.

Levi at night was identical to Levi by day.  The captain hadn’t so much as loosened up his cravat or rolled up his sleeves or removed the harnesses for his 3DM gear.

From under his pillow, Eren’s lids came down, long before the lamp burned out.  He woke up to the firm knock of the maid announcing breakfast. As the familiar stirrings of nausea firmly tipped him over to the reality of a new day, Eren saw the recliner was void of tea or papers.

As he sighed over his first cup of ginger tea, Eren received another knock on the door.  It was Historia.

“Morning, Eren.  I’m about to meet with Queen Dina.  I want you to come with, if you haven’t got anything planned for the day.”

They both knew he didn’t.

“I can make it,” Eren said.  “Let me get this toast down and put pants on.”

“You are wearing pants, Eren.”

“You know what I mean, Historia.”

“No hurry.  It’s not an urgent meeting, but it’s important to me.  Have you heard about the underground city folk coming up to the towns around the capital?” Historia asked.

“Yes,” Eren said.  “I ain’t got much to do besides read The Berg.”

“I talked to Queen Dina about the poor kids who can’t live on the surface because they don’t have parents to apply for citizenship.  I could set up room and board for them to live in Mitras until they can live on their own.”

“How are you such a good person Historia?” Eren asked hopelessly.

“I found stuff to do besides feel sorry about things,” Historia said.  “But I can’t do this alone. You want in?”

He probably should wait to ask Levi, but…

“Sure, this is a great idea,” Eren went ahead and committed himself.

* * *

 “Why are you picking at your hand?” Eren asked.  They sat on a vacant cot, waiting for Dr. Brandt to finish with his patient in another exam room.

“Splinter.  I pulled one out but the end broke off.  I almost got it,” Levi answered, intent on digging out the splinter.

Eren rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out supplies--tweezers, suturing needle, and a bottle of antiseptic.  He left the cabinet hanging open.

Pulling up a chair, Eren took the captain’s hand.  “Let me, Captain Levi. I can clean it up for you.”

Levi watched Eren use the needle to break a thin bloodless layer of skin, and pluck out the splinter from irritated tissue. 

Eren turned Levi’s hand over and inspected his clipped nails. Eren rested the base of his thumb on Levi’s wrist, nodding to himself after a moment.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked.

“Oh, sorry Captain.  My father showed me how to look at hands to tell someone’s vitality.”  Eren dropped back and put the supplies where he dug them out, closing the cabinet properly.  He discarded the needle and the bit of gauze soaked in antiseptic.

“So what did you find?” Levi asked.

“You’re healthy, sir.  Strong heart and good resistance.  I forgot myself, sir,” Eren said. He sat down on the bed further away from his original spot. 

“Just call me Levi.  You’re not in the service anymore.”

“Then call me Eren.”

“When you stop being a brat.”

Eren shook his head and noticed Dr. Brandt smirking at them.

“Hey Doc,” Eren greeted without his usual friendliness.

Dr. Brandt had sent for them.

“Any clue on why I keep having my bad dreams?” Eren asked nervously.

“Did things get better with Levi around?”

“I don’t know,” Eren said.  “The dreams stopped for no reason so it might not be cuz of him.  Levi shouldn’t have to babysit me.”

“Do you sleep better when you’re around him?” Brandt questioned.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to sound happy about it.  Am I that shitty of a roommate?” Levi remarked.

“For God’s sake, Captain.  It’s nothing against you. But I should be able to take care of myself.  I’m not helpless.”

“No, you’re not helpless,” Levi said, surprising Eren.

“Everyone needs support,” Dr. Brandt said.  “Don’t you need good men around you to make you look good, Levi?”

“Sure.  I pick competent motherfuckers,” Levi agreed.

“You heard it from Humanity’s Strongest himself,” Dr. Brandt said.  “Take the help. Omegas got what?”

“Megas got no pride, doc,” Eren recited.

“For now, we assume that your bond with Levi helps you sleep.  Rather than medicate you and monitor you for dangerous side effects,” Dr. Brandt said.

“Levi stays with me,” Eren said.  “But that doesn’t make sense. He’s a beta and I’m a mega.  That don’t exactly square, Doc.”

“Do you really want to get into it?” Dr. Brandt inquired seriously.  “We’re gonna have to talk about alpha-omega bonds. We can stop here if you drop it, Eren.”

“Alpha-omega bonds,” Eren repeated, balling his hands into fists.

“Are you saying.  Doc,” Eren started brokenly.  “That I have a bond with the fucker that did.  What he did.”

“It’s the most plausible explanation for why you’re dreaming of him,” Dr. Brandt said cautiously.  “An alpha-omega bond isn’t physical. Many subjects interviewed in my texts report changes in their emotions and their souls or spirits after mating.  I don’t like those hokey terms, but I can’t deny that there’s an unknown that nobody can touch or fuck with.”

“My SOUL is bonded to Reiss?  Fuck that. I survived. I count it as a win.  Nobody can push that on me.” Eren wasn’t yelling, but his menacing way of punching out each word knocked the air from Dr. Brandt’s and Levi’s lungs. His fists swiped off the tears from under his eyes.

“Thanks for nothing, Doc.  I don’t belong to anyone. I don’t belong anywhere.  I never will!!” He would’ve rushed out if Levi didn’t catch him up around his shoulders.

“Just let up, would ya?” Eren cried, hyperventilating.  He was rooted down by solid arms.

“Stop being a brat.  Doc's not finished,” Levi said.

“Eren.  I don’t have the answers for your issues.  You didn’t want it. The cretin’s not here to take responsibility.  Your body will make you compensate for what you’re not getting. You trust the captain.  He’s reliable. You and Levi should stay close before you kill yourself. Look at him, Eren.”

Though Eren couldn’t read Levi’s face, the captain’s heart pounded so quick and hard it was a wonder that the floor didn’t crumble.  

“Why don’t you tell your friend there what you need?  I think the captain’s earned it,” Brandt suggested.

They were so close that Levi’s blue eyes took up the entire world. 

“I need Levi,” Eren stuttered.

“Of course you do, son.  Levi, do you object?”

Levi glared at Dr. Brandt while he patted Eren’s head in an wooden “there, there” kind of way.  Eren curled over and around Levi like a starved vine. He gave off such warmth though he shook with nerves.  

“Is this okay?” Eren asked, his unsteady voice small and muffled.

Levi’s arms cautiously went under and behind.  When Eren pulled him into a stronger grip, hand clasping Levi’s collar, Levi pressed in more intently and went nose first into Eren’s left side.  Eren turned his face, cheek into the curve of Levi’s head, and muscled in closer when Levi ran his fingers in short even strokes through the hair over Eren’s nape.

“Problem solved.  Levi stays with you and you stay out of trouble,” Dr. Brandt said.  

They didn’t link pinkies and skip into a rainbow when they left Brandt to his next patient, but Levi walked with Eren to the dining hall where he usually met his friends.  After brushing shoulders with Levi almost during the entire walk, Eren felt ready.

“Smell ya later, brat,” Levi said before Eren thought to maybe invite the captain to sit next to him and enjoy a hot meal together, pressed knee-to-knee.

Eren instead sat beside Armin waiting for the right moment to decisively get his fork into one potato wedge on Armin’s plate.  Eren chewed the wedge casually as he left an opening for Armin to scoop up an equivalent portion of sweet corn from his tray.

Historia quickly squeezed Eren’s hand when Armin spilled the corn all over his own lap.  Armin pulled his shoulders back from his slump and openly stared at Eren in his face.

“Damn, Armin, you got taller than me.  You don’t sit right so I ain’t notice.”

“Alphas tend to be taller. Not always,” Armin replied.  “I haven’t read any ABO texts that specify a height requirement.”

“I could use a good book about ABO stuff,” Eren said.

“I’ll see what I can track down for you,” Armin offered.

“Stop by when you get the chance,” Eren said before rattling off half a dozen questions for his brainy friend.

Mikasa, noticing the exchange, raised her eyes to the heavens and under her breath said, “Arigatou Kami-sama.”

He ended up rushing back to his room because he finished dinner later than usual as he talked more in-between bites.  Cold with doubt, Eren steeled himself for an empty bedroom.

“Oy, why are you up?” Levi asked, startling him in the hallway.

“I was hungrier,” Eren said.  “I really pigged out this time.”

“Get to bed, brat.”

Eren practically bounced into the washroom to change into his sleep clothes.  Levi was gone but he left his jacket half-folded on the armrest of his recliner.  Sufficiently reassured, Eren burrowed under the covers, shuffled until he felt the cool wall, and closed his eyes.

Levi returned with his tray of tea and got to work.  After two cups of tea, Levi snorted into his drink. “You do know that you can’t sleep and blink at the same time, brat?”

Once Levi could no longer see the greens of Eren’s eyes, Levi pulled a paperback with a torn cover from its hiding spot within his folded jacket.  Stupefied by the warm tea steeping his belly, Levi indulged in the soft, almost mossy feel of the pages fluttering under his calloused palm.

Inevitably, he needed to relieve himself in the washroom after the steamy tea and the steamy page turner for the night.  

He just about reached the climax of the love novel when he decided to go for another pot of tea.  Cold oolong would not do for the exciting bits.

He almost congratulated himself on the acquisition of sweet biscuits to go with his tea.  The waft of blended chamomile and spearmint teased his nose as he padded leisurely back to Eren’s room, giving the fresh batch time to steep.

Eren’s startled cry cut off as Levi returned.  In the dimming lamp, Levi saw that Eren had wriggled completely under his blankets, curled up into a tight ball, unnaturally still and possibly too scared to breathe.

“Eren, I can see your shit even if you can’t see mine,” Levi informed the lumpy blanket.

“Would you like a biscuit?” he sighed.

Eren stuck his hand out from the blanket.

“No, you show up for treats.  Besides, you don’t want shitty crumbs on the bed,” Levi chided.

Eren looked pretty tussled when he emerged.  His unkempt fringe stuck to his forehead and damp temples.  He moved as though he were more tired from the few hours he slept.

Levi shook the little packet of sweet biscuits to motivate Eren to come closer.  He dumped tea leaves from his teacup into the old pot and poured the fresh chamomile spearmint blend into his teacup.

“Sit on the couch,” Levi said.  

While Eren crunched the biscuit, Levi slid the teacup to Eren’s side of the coffee table.  

“What is this?”  Eren regarded the teacup dubiously.

“Steaming hot shit,” Levi answered.  

He pulled up a chair from the round table where Eren took his meals, positioning it next to the recliner.

Noticing Eren’s shivering as the air cooled his sweat, Levi went to the armoire and withdrew his pressed green cloak.  After the muddy clusterfuck of journeying to Utgard and the shit show in the crystal caverns, he had retired the dingy, ragged, bullet hole ridden thing.

It was kind of a shame that the once billowing emblem of sacrificial duty was diminished to a lap blanket for Eren Yeager to drop his crumbs onto as he destroyed the last sweet biscuit, but what could one do?

Levi’s eye twitched as Eren’s shaky hands dribbled hot tea onto the cloak.  Welp, it was Eren’s shitty blanket now.

“How’s it taste?” Levi asked.

Eren stuck his tongue out.  “I dunno. Burnt my mouth.”

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Levi told him, more offended than he wanted to admit.

Eren scrunched up, sinking deeper into the recliner with Levi’s personal teacup, one step closer to activating Levi’s berserk button.

“I can’t,” Eren shook his head.

“What’s the matter with you?” Levi asked, sounding meaner than he meant to.

“I.  Can’t.  Sleep,” Eren repeated, as though saying it slower helped. 

Levi took his teacup and moved it to safety on the coffee table.  His boot nudged the chair in front of the recliner and he sat cross legged into the chair.

“I need more to go on.  You need to sleep and I need you out of my couch.  How do I help you?” Levi interrogated.

“I don’t think you can help me, Captain,” Eren said.  “I killed Reiss but it must not been enough to send him to hell.  I go to bed, I know I’ll see him. That’s how things been.”

“Fine.  We try it the other way since the rational shit ain’t working. I’ll climb into your bed,” Levi said. "And you take the couch."

Eren couldn’t react fast enough to catch the pillow which Levi beaned at his head from clear across the room.  Levi piled the thick blanket onto Eren which spilled over to the floor.

From his fluffy nest, Eren watched as Levi arranged his tea things neatly for easy disposal in the morning.  Levi replaced the chair in its original spot at the round table. Then Levi reached into the armoire and threw some black clothes onto the bed sheets.

Boots came off.  Levi placed the boots near the door, standing neatly with toes to the wall.  He removed his cravat and loosened his belts. Knife in its sheath was laid on to the nightstand.  The entire harness was draped onto hooks that Eren had never noticed on the armoire. Pants and under things were shucked, smoothed, and rolled into a tight cylinder.  Levi’s gray button up and black under shirt were similarly peeled off, flattened, and wrapped around his pants into one taut bundle that went next to his boots.

The captain completed his undressing so efficiently that one suspected he rarely deviated from his system.  In no time, he finished his ablutions in the washroom, and came back into view with nothing but a towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his black hair.

Eren watched him pace naked from one end of the room to the other, in measured steps, going both directions. He kept his short hairs trimmed. Water dripped from his penis which dangled no lower than his smooth and compact scrotum. The veins on his pale thighs stood out vividly.  Upon finishing his pacing, Levi pulled on black pants. Multiple pale and near invisible lines on his upper back caught the light, criss crossing at his spine.  The shirt remained on the bed as he toweled his hair.

Eren tried not to feel jealous from how sculpted and more fit Levi’s core and legs were compared to Eren’s own burgeoning middle and his leaner calves.  It was oddly hypnotic to learn what Levi was like without the uniform. Their body types were different, but Eren saw on Levi’s body the same scarred over welts and paler stripes where leather blocked the sun.

Eren almost felt secondhand relief of freed up movement as Levi limbered up and stretched, as all military did whenever they could unbuckle.

Shirt off, Levi stretched his lower back on the rug, like a cat.  He swiped at the coffee table. With the book he retrieved, Levi laid belly down on the floor rug, quietly reading with his elbows propped and his chin slightly raised to prevent water from sprinkling the printed word.  His lashes weren't long, but they stuck out thick and dark, to dramatic effect, when he raised his chin, baring the milky shadow of his Adam's apple.

Occasionally, he rolled his neck and shoulders until sounds of satisfaction rumbled low in his throat.  The somber depths of Levi's blue eyes and the full, supple, pink shape of his parted lips were striking, supported by the masculine bulk of his bulging arms and the cut of his pectorals fading into the darkened ridges of his abdominals flexed into the floor rug.  

His mouth quirked when he observed Eren’s head lulled in the recliner.  Eren had kicked off the blanket and had his nose buried into Levi’s old cloak.  

Once Levi’s hair dried, he earmarked his page.  The book went on to the coffee table. He pulled on his shirt. 

Levi waved his hand in front of Eren’s face and got no response.  Curling his fingers in, Levi did a short uppercut in victory before extinguishing the lamp.

Extra pillows were neatly stacked against the headboard.  Content with one firm and flat cushion and a double-folded sheet, Levi lied down on the side of the bed where his knife laid within reach, folding his hands over his chest and tucking his legs together like any soldier sleeping outside in his bedroll.

Though Levi dutifully shut his eyes, sleep was not forthcoming.  Fuck, maybe the bed was the problem.  

In the dark, Levi counted the steps necessary to get to the recliner from the bed.  His arms went under Eren’s legs and Eren’s neck, lifting the boy to install him in the bed and to free up the recliner.

Yet with Eren unconscious, nothing went as planned.  Eren abruptly nestled into Levi quite aggressively. To avoid pitching into the coffee table, Levi toppled backwards in the recliner.

He had overplayed his hand when he cut the light.  Eren’s heat and body weight didn’t feel bad. His bare feet dug into the blankets still on the floor.       

The hell with it.  Levi went with the situation, drifting into a deep rest with his feet covered and warm, pacified by Eren’s steady breathing and the familiar feel of the well worn Survey cloak.  His arms settled into a slack loop around Eren.

Eren stirred as the sensation of being lifted brought him to the waking world with unpleasantly cold air cutting into his toasty niche where his makeshift blanket puckered.  His bleary eyes, in mounting disbelief, focused on Levi’s bare neck and uncombed black hair in the hushed light of an overcast dawn. He quickly shut his eyes, tensed all over.

“Why you flipping your shit?”  Levi ceased his attempts to ease out from under Eren on the recliner, resigning himself to a late start.

Levi’s index finger and thumb gently lifted Eren’s chin.  His fingers curled as he quickly tapped at Eren’s soft skin until Eren stopped pretending to be asleep.  “So you fell asleep on me. Big whoop. You’re the only one bothered by this shit.”

Eren nuzzled into Levi’s palm before he shook himself and broke contact.

“I don’t want to feel like this!” Eren blurted.  Then he shivered and put his nose into Levi’s shirt.  As he resisted his desire to touch, Eren had less control of his unconscious actions.

“Tch.  Can you stand so I can move?” Levi replied irately, which made Eren huddle in more closely.

“We gonna address this shit right now then.  What the fuck is your problem? I’m here. You’re here.  I’m not sweating this touchy feely shit,” Levi said, laying it down.  “I thought Brandt made us settle this. What did you say yesterday?”

Eren begrudgingly answered.  Levi was not choking him, but it sounded like it from how Eren was saying it.  “I said. That I need. You.”

“Say that shit again,” Levi said, despite Eren’s anger.

“I need you,” Eren said through pinched lips.

“Better.  Now stop being a prideful little shit and own up to it.”  Levi hugged him so tightly that Eren couldn’t draw breath.  Eren was hypnotized from the pressure of Levi’s fingers smoothing down the hair on the back of his head and the softness of Levi’s lip to his ear.

“If I can’t trust you to tell me what you need, when you need it, I can’t work with you.  I’d rather trot off to titan country than deal with a brat who gives me shitty mixed signals.”

Eren’s eyes welled up from the idea of Levi outside the gates of Trost with him alone in Reiss manor.

“Don’t.  I need you,” Eren implored, deeply pained from the imaginings of life without Levi there.  “Please hang out and lemme figure my head out. I’m confused as fuck because I never liked you like this, and when the fuck did things change?”

“Shit changes,” Levi said.  The back of his curled fingers stroked tenderly along Eren’s jawline, and the look in his eyes of total readiness, acceptance, and commitment revived something inside Eren that hurt so much and hoped that bad.

“What if things change again?” Eren asked, shaking.

“Change with it, or die,” Levi explained, reminding Eren of the first time he really looked to Levi for comfort back in Reiss Chapel.  “Life or death, Eren?”

“Guess I have to live,” Eren said, a short laugh escaping his trembling mouth.

“No guesses.  No second guesses,” Levi reprimanded.  He waited.

“I don’t want to die.”  Eren tucked his fingers into the gaps between Levi’s knuckles, and all the fight went out of him when Levi squeezed back.  

“I pick life.  With you,” Eren answered, swallowing to keep his pride down.  

“You got me for life then,” Levi affirmed, patting the top of Eren’s head.  Safely tucked under Levi’s cloak, Eren leaned his sticky face into their joined hands.  Levi gathered the boy to himself.

The pure joy of discovering tenable middle ground between the two of them left Eren elated, too relieved to push any further.  He felt the exhaustion of putting down a heavy thing he’d carried by himself.

The maid’s knock on the door heralded the start of a day which promised to be too busy for sitting around.  It sucked for both of them to finally leave that recliner.

Eren’s nightmares continued with no discernible causes or triggers, but any time Eren meant to tell Levi to go and to leave him alone, the words died on his lips.  

They were drawn together by small comforting waves which rippled into an urgent tidal force when they were apart.  Levi graciously quenched Eren's need to be seen and accepted, to be held and assured, and to be dragged out of his own terror by Levi's deplorable cursing and willing arms.

After too many frustrating and restless nights and many cups of tea gone cold, Levi gave up and shoved his recliner--armrest to mattress--flush against Eren's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom life: undressing Levi with my words. Google a pic of Jensen Ackles reading a book. Inspiring.
> 
> Fufufu. I'm picturing squads of seasoned shippers expecting an adult War/Politics chapter and getting ambushed by lingering hand touches, descriptive hugs, and them two just innocently sleeping together. Can you hear le cries LOL. This was fun! Thank you dears!!


	14. Threats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren whines, Erwin pines, and Levi ain't got the time.

Eren left a note for him that read: _Capn Getting air. Strap up if you wanna hang._

Levi prepared accordingly and brought his knife because he was ready to kill the brat who had anchored himself between the fourth and fifth story of Reiss Manor facing east, overlooking the rebuilt and freshly hedged streets leading to the least damaged sections of Mitras city blocks. Eren was sitting on a narrow ledge that afforded enough breadth to plant his butt.

"Fresh picked. Want one?" Eren asked in-between mouthfuls of peach. With his hair knotted in a bun, casually spitting out the fuzzy peach skin, Eren looked more at ease than anyone had seen in a long while.

"Which idiot loaned you their gear?" Levi questioned, waving off the fruit. He found it difficult to remain mad when Eren finally looked like a boy his age ought to-- eating and not thinking much. More than a few pulpy pits rested on the ledge.

"Hanji," Eren said, no compunctions about throwing the major under the wagon. "It was a trade. The major wanted to know what gift might impress the titan queen."

"That idiot," Levi muttered. His brow raised. "What did you tell Major Idiot?"

"I told Hanji the queen wanted a flashlight," Eren said. "It's a candle that don't burn."

"Sounds like a shitty candle," Levi remarked.

Eren spat his peach, laughing. "Aw, fuck, that had at least three good bites left."

Levi confiscated the remaining peach which he had rejected earlier. Eren had not thought to rinse off the skin. Levi got out his knife and golden fruit emerged from the dirty peel which fell away like petals in the wind.

Eren, admiring how Levi gripped the succulent flesh, was startled when Levi put that knife in his face. A clean slice of peach sat on the flat of the blade, sharpened edge pointed away.

"Eat," Levi said. Eren did not argue with the man who had a knife in his face.

He gave, and Eren ate.

When only the pit remained, Levi tossed it into a pigeon's nest which delighted Eren as the pigeons cooed and took off in a flurry of shit and feathers. Levi licked his fingers which held the peach, tasting sweetness as Eren pressed into him and laid his head down on Levi's shoulder.

"Don't you fuckin dare wipe your mouth off on my shit," Levi muttered.

The captain had nothing to say when he turned his head and caught Eren rolling his tongue around his sloppy mouth, a look of mischief that reminded Levi how young the boy really was.

“Tch.  Sticky brat,” Levi grunted.

“Speaking of brats,” Eren began.  “I won’t be a jobless layabout no mores.  Historia is hiring me for childcare at her orphanage for under-city children.”

Eren sat back and patted his belly.  “I need all the practice I can get with someone else’s kids.  Never had a baby brother or sister to mind.”

“They from the underground?  Then you better nail shit down so it don’t walk off,” Levi counseled, raising his brow.

“Huh,” Eren made a thoughtful noise, stopping himself from berating Levi who had a point.  “I’ll just be bringing my killer instincts to work, then. And these.” He raised his fists.

Levi grunted again.

“Whatcha gonna do while I’m…”

“...wishing you hadn’t took the job?” Levi spoke unhelpfully.  He smirked at Eren wrinkling up his face.

“When I see your shit’s stable, I’ll be testing out and demonstrating Major Hanji’s anti-titan tech weapons to trainers.  Bout time shit got upgraded,” Levi answered.

“Armin told me about that but he didn’t say when the next expedition would be.  How long.”

“Oy, don’t ship me off to Wall Maria just yet, brat!  We gotta deal with shortages. Can’t be throwing bags of bones to titans,” Levi gruffly tried to assure him.  “You stick to eating, sleeping, and babysitting. And you work on your shit sleep if them brats don’t wear you down.  Do you even have names picked out for the kid?”

Eren’s face scrunched up.  His thumb fiddled over the front of his shirt.  “I just decided to keep it, Captain. I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“You, uh, got any ideas?” Eren asked shyly.

Levi had a couple ideas, with the both of them nestled on a warm ledge in breezy shade, no other soul in sight.  He looked up from Eren’s mouth to his eyes.

“You shit the kid out first and then we take it from there.”

“Square deal,” Eren agreed.  

“You hear that, human bean?  You come on out, Uncle Levi gives you a name.” Eren didn’t smile, but he blinked his daft eyes at Levi while his fingers tapped his shirt. 

Levi ruffled Eren’s hair, and then clamped his arm firmly around Eren for a good old fashioned noogie.  “That’s no good for getting your brat to fall in line. Put your knuckles into it when you scare a kid straight.”

While Eren cussed, yelped and kicked his boots, he clung to Levi almost as tightly as Levi held onto him.

* * *

General Erwin Smith stood when Captain Levi escorted Princess Historia and Eren Yeager into his personal study.  Erwin's refined office suited his authoritative gravitas; he filled out his brown frock coat very handsomely. The ruby of his bolo tie marked him as the chief commander of their armed forces in the kingdom of Paradis.

Eren squelched the impulse to fold his hands over his belly, conscious that he was not going to show for months.

“Princess.  Eren,” the general addressed his guests.  He seated himself once Historia claimed a chair.  His chairs were normally hard and bare to discourage lingerers, but for this private meeting, he provided red cushions for a welcome stay.

Eren sat but noticed the absence of a third chair for Levi.  He grabbed at the Captain’s wrist, as he braced himself for a refusal.

Erwin nodded, and Levi simply stood, folding both hands onto Eren’s shoulder, rubbing until Eren was no longer primed to flee like a skittish bronco.

“Thank you for making time to meet with me.  I thought it would be better for you to hear from me on what contingencies the government and the military intend to follow after the conflict at Reiss Chapel.”

“It goes without saying that both of you will be receiving honorable discharges.  Princess Historia Reiss, for your courageous combat services in the Reiss family’s subterranean lair which led to the rescue of your comrade Eren Yeager, and the recovery of Ymir, the Founding Titan, I award you full honors.  Your tokens of gratitude will be presented to you publicly on the Queen’s coronation day and festival. I offer you my best wishes, as next in line to the throne as Queen Dina’s appointed successor.”

The general stepped around his desk and went on bended knee, bowing his head and saluting to symbolize his heart surrendered.  Though he lowered himself to pay obeisance to his princess, Erwin was almost eye level with petite, beet-red Historia. “Your Highness, you are as noble in heart and spirit as bloodlines.”

“O- oh, thank you General Erwin.  I’m honored by your kind words,” Historia stammered.  She dipped her head modestly, unable to keep her chin straight from the embarrassment of positive and special attention.  Then she snatched at her diadem to keep it from tilting off her head and dinging the stones.

Eren smiled to see the teary relief in his friend and comrade’s brilliant blue eyes, as Historia closed the final chapter on her disgraceful family history and opened herself up to a future when she would bear the jeweled crown, with her slovenly consort flicking boogers beside the throne.  A part of Eren rejoiced that he could be happy for anyone after the torture he endured.

“Eren, I cannot fully express my sorrows over your captivity behind enemy lines.  I will never right the wrongs done to you, but I can see to it that your transition to the royal household is as tolerable as I can make it.  The princess has guaranteed your place of honor in the royal court, and your every need, and your baby’s needs will be seen to.”

“Princess,” Erwin said.

“Yes, General?”

“Will you have the best doulas to attend to the birth of Eren’s child?”

“Yes, sir,” Historia agreed promptly, slipping into her training.  “One of my precious friends will be having my baby sister or brother.  I won’t cut corners or go easy on the Royal Treasury.”

“Atta girl,” Levi spoke suddenly, and they solemnly bumped fists.

“Eren, do you understand that having your child is your greatest contribution to humanity?  One day your son or daughter may inherit the Coordinate and defend the freedoms of our country. You have an important role to fill outside of the battlefield.”

“I’ll do my part, sir,” Eren said.

“You’re important,” Erwin repeated.

“Thanks General.”  Eren petted Levi’s sleeve and then shrugged helplessly.  “Excuse me, but I need to lie down.”

“Of course,” Erwin said, gaining his feet and offering his hand.

Eren settled for Erwin’s forearm, clasping it as he would another brother-in-arms.  Then Eren withdrew and reached for Levi, who helped him out of the chair. “I’m pretty beat.  Meaning no offense, sir.”

“Not at all.  I pray for an easy birthing,” Erwin said graciously, his empty arm falling to his sides.

“For sure.  Goodbye General.”  Eren’s warm eyes were for the door.

Historia watched Erwin as Levi stoically put his arm around Eren’s waist and walked them out of the study.  Eren’s cheek pressed the side of Levi’s hair, relaxing as he parted from Erwin.

She spoke.  “I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Eren, for what my father put him through.  For what Eren will go through as the parent of a noble born bastard. From now on, Eren is my brother and both of them will be treated like they belong.  I won’t shun him as my father’s whore.”

“I rest on assurances, Your Highness.”  Erwin assumed a neutral stance befitting the presence of nobility.

“He forgave me when I begged for it, General.  Because I meant it. Maybe when you’re up for it, you will say what you mean, to him.”

“Thank you, Princess Historia.  I’ll consider your advice.”

“You’re hopeless, General Erwin.”  Historia shook her head, quickly lunging out of the room as she chased the blasted diadem that got ahead of her and her cumbersome skirts.

Erwin locked his study and then he  dashed a chair to the wall. He meant to kick the fallen cushion, but instead he tucked it under his chin, warm from Eren’s sweet ass, and squeezed until it held him back.

* * *

Levi dunked his hand into the tub of water and he poured boiled water from a heated jug until the temperature met expectation.  Sprigs of lavender and chamomile lapped gently against the edge of the tub, releasing their soothing fragrance into the candlelit washroom.

Eren padded in, barefoot and robed with his hair in a thick bun.  Levi itched to give him a cut, but it would have to wait until the brat came out of Eren’s belly which would be any day now.

Eren grew his hair long, preferring to drape it over his shoulders when he was out in public and subject to the opinions of the ladies of the court.  His long hair hid the modest lumps on his chest which had grown during the late term of his pregnancy.  

“The ends of your hair look dead as shit.  We’re cutting that shit off soon,” Levi said.

Eren waved it off.  “Never mind that. It’ll grow back.  I can’t see my dick anymore. Did it fall off?”

Eren tossed his robe to the floor and Levi helped him into the warm tub.  Levi insisted on helping after a heart attack moment when Eren fell down taking a bath by himself.  Once Levi heard the big thump, and chipped his favorite tea cup rushing to check, Eren was not ever allowed to bathe alone.

As Eren’s belly swelled, he avoided leaving Reiss Manor, venturing out of his rooms to take dinner with the titan queen and Princess Historia or to admire Captain Levi and the guards of the Military Police Brigade sparring against one another.  Eren got so big that Historia gently fired him from babysitting her orphan brats.

“When this is over, remind me that I got a dick,” Eren grumbled.  He sighed in pleasure as the steaming water closed in on his sore back and the weight of his rounded middle was off of his swollen feet.

“When the kid’s out,” Levi blurted.  “I’ll remind you.”

Eren sniffled.  “You don’t care about my destroyed body?  I used to have eight pack abs.”

Levi smirked.  “We can train you up to where you’re fuckable.  I’ll knock the pudge from your body if you whine too much about it.”

Eren put his arms around Levi’s neck.  A couple tears fell from his cheeks, fully in the grip of his pregnancy hormones.  Levi took it in stride, now accustomed to getting cried on.

Eren didn’t allow anyone to see him like this which was how Levi preferred it.  Initially when Levi began to assist Eren in bathing, Levi simply stood off to the side, stepping in only when Eren clambered in and out.  As red marks from Eren’s stretched skin appeared, Eren needed more help reaching his back and rinsing out his hair and drying off. His heavy body prevented him from easy movements.

Eren used to bathe maybe twice a week but it was a daily operation at this point.  Before Levi knew it, he and Eren made baths something to look forward to.  

Levi contentedly swabbed Eren’s back and shoulders with a soft cloth, his eyes and his hands measuring Eren’s blooming progress.  Eren tipped his head back, eyes closing in total trust as Levi raised a jug of warm water over his head for a gratifying rinse. Levi’s fingers massaged the back of Eren’s head as he gathered up Eren’s lush hair.

Eren settled back into the tub and dozed off.

Sprig of chamomile in hand, Levi tickled Eren’s chin.  He kept a straight face as annoyance crossed Eren’s face.

“Lazy shit,” Levi murmured indulgently as Eren pouted.

“Lay off.  I’m not gonna get to sleep like this when baby boy come out,” Eren complained.

“How do you know it’s a boy?” Levi asked.

“My mom used to tell me all the time that she carried big and that’s how come she knew I was a boy,” Eren said, looking like he was on the verge of tears again.  “I wish she was here to tell me some things.”

“Isn’t Dina helping you out with this shit?”

“Yeah,” Eren said.  “Dina been real good.  She and Historia put on the greatest baby shower for me.  Everyone really came through. I can ask her anything and she not surprised.  But.”

Levi put his hand to Eren’s ear, his thumb flicking away more tears.

“But she’s not your momma. I get it,” Levi finished.

“What about your mom, Levi?  You don’t talk about her,” Eren said.  He splashed water on his teary face.

“No use talking about the dead,” Levi said.

“I watched my mom die, Levi.  If there’s anyone who would sorta get it, it’d be me,” Eren pushed.  “Tell me about her.”

“You’re getting pruney as shit.  Let’s dry you off and get you to bed.”  Levi paused. “Then I’ll tell you a story.”

Eren and Levi’s hands interlocked as Levi helped Eren to his feet.  Water splashed Levi's pants legs, but he didn’t care. Levi’s gaze faltered when he saw how Eren’s green eyes looked into him.  A thousand beads of water dripped down miles of warm and plump skin in the dancing candlelight. His heart calmed as he took in the sight of Eren’s bare body.  

Levi knelt as he toweled along Eren’s thighs with more care than anyone would suspect of Humanity’s Strongest.  His mouth set in a frown when he looked up and got an eyeful of Eren’s face. That boy had no right to look that damned happy.

It made Levi want to murder the fuck out of Lord Reiss one thousand different ways.

Eren held his hand even for a short walk from the washroom to their shared bedroom.  Levi had moved his recliner closer to the fireplace from its spot at Eren’s bedside. They sat by the fireplace, talking softly until Eren’s hair mostly dried.  Eren liked to sit on Levi’s lap, wearing his robe untied with Levi’s banged up Survey cloak covering his baby belly.

Eren raised his arms and Levi pulled a long nightshirt over him.  Levi had already changed into his soft black sleep clothes.

Levi scooped Eren into his arms and laid him down in the middle of his bed.  At Eren’s expectant look, Levi sat on the edge of the bed with his back to the headboard.  Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle and nuzzled into his hip.

“Kid, you’re killing my credibility as badass titan slayer,” Levi said deadpan.

Eren lightly slapped Levi’s leg.  “What were you like back then? C’mon tell me your story.”

Levi put his arm around Eren’s shoulder.  “I had it good when my momma was still kicking.  She got plenty of work and I always had bread and clean clothes.”

Levi’s fingers found the back of Eren’s neck and he traced the ridge that Lord Reiss had marked into Eren.  “Then she took sick and died in her bed. That’s when Kenny found me and raised me up for a spell. He cut me loose after a while, but by then I fended for myself.”

“Where did you grow up?” Eren asked.  He scooted in until his left leg curved over Levi’s soft pants, toes curling into the swell of Levi’s right calf muscle.

“I was a gutter rat,” Levi said.  At Eren's confusion, he added, "An underground brat."

“You had it so rough,” Eren said.  “At least I got sunshine, feeling sorry for myself as a district brat after my father bailed on me and Mikasa in the camps.  Do you think it’s screwy that I want him to meet his grandson?”

“Does your old man know that you’re an omega?” Levi replied.

“Nope.”

“Then it’s some screwy sprinkles on a shit cake.”

Eren chuckled and both of them froze when they felt the baby dance around.

“Never mind my old man.  I want baby boy to meet you.  I wish he would quit dragging his ass and get on out here before you leave,” Eren griped.

They shared a pained silence as Eren clung tighter to Levi. 

As Captain, Levi was due to set out with the soldiers of 3rd Company in the campaign to re-take Wall Maria.  After extensive testing with Hanji, Levi was the most skilled combatant who had mastered Thunder Spears, a weapon that was capable of striking titans from a distance.  While a majority of soldiers were able to disable a titan by aiming Thunder Spears at a titan’s limbs first and then covering their partners who then went in for a nape kill, Levi had perfected a method of beheading a small horde of titans with single shots.

Thanks to Major Hanji's push to mass distribute crystals mined from Reiss Cavern, many civilian laborers worked at night to produce effective anti-titan weapons in unprecedented quantities.  Queen Dina had announced the date of the Wall Maria campaign at her coronation. She would use her titan form to attract the titans into ambushes, allowing Military Police to wipe out entire hordes.  

General Erwin intended to accompany the titan queen.  Lieutenant General Pixis supplied Garrison units of engineers who would reconstruct the gates of Shiganshina District to prevent further incoming mass titan invasions, with the titan queen to guard the building project.

Princess Historia would sit the throne in Queen Dina’s absence, protected by her titan lover.  While Eren was due to have his baby soon under the care of doulas and nurses.

“He’s gonna be baby boy Yeager until you come back with his name.  Don’t you die,” Eren insisted. Levi wouldn’t tell Eren what he had in mind for baby names before the baby came.

“Don’t you dare fucking die,” Levi hit back. 

“You’re such a bully,” Eren said sleepily.

“Cuz you’re that much of a brat,” Levi retorted.  Long after Eren gave into the fatigue of his shifting transformed body, Levi stayed vigilant in their bed for a long time, getting in as much of Eren as he could before he grudgingly faded.

* * *

Months of preparation insured that the supply lines to Trost were secured.  Forces were trained up and waiting on the go ahead to march into titan territories after months of hiatus for Survey expeditions and no more civil strife.  The titan queen and her soldiers were nearly geared up and ready. 

However, reports of a titan breach within Wall Rose two weeks before the planned campaign threw a huge wrench in the works.  General Erwin decided to marshal the troops to negate the titan breach, to protect the residents of the southern villages affected, and then to wipe out every last titan in Wall Maria.

Armin bent Mikasa’s arm and pivoted on his boot, placing himself partially in-between a pissed off Mikasa and the objects of her wrath.

“Easy, Mikasa.  Don’t be hasty,” Armin urged his overprotective friend.  “We can say bye to Eren after the captain.”

“They already live together,” Mikasa pointed out resentfully.

Stressed out and unaware of Armin’s difficulties with holding Mikasa back, Eren kept a stiff upper lip while he held hands with Levi who was outfitted in full regalia.  Instead of the cropped brown jacket, Levi wore a long dark blue coat with the wings of freedom embroidered in white thread. Those who were in the Queen’s guard were privileged to bear this honorary symbol.

Eren then touched the gold trim on the lapels of Levi’s dark blue coat.  His heart fluttered as he felt how solid Levi was, remembering Levi’s defined muscles when he removed his casual black shirt to spar with other members of the Queen’s guard in combat practice.  Eren was proud to see how strong his protector looked though he was already missing Levi and missing how safe Levi made him feel.

“Oy, we both knew this day was long coming,” Levi said gruffly.  He lightly cuffed Eren’s chin.

“Back then I was gonna tag along and scoop titan poop,” Eren said, stirring up memories for both of them.

“Tch.  How many times do I have to repeat myself?  Titans don’t shit,” Levi said. His eyes narrowed.  “Anything that’s never pinched off a turd shouldn't walk this earth.”

“Is that seriously your reason for fighting titans?” Eren asked, playing along.

“Facts is facts.  Don’t trust nothing if you can’t see its shit.”  Despite the direness of events, Levi got the boy to smile.

Eren drew in a shaky breath as Levi touched his cheek, fingers splayed into his long brown hair.  “Levi, I—”

Levi pressed his thumb over Eren’s lips, silencing him before he said anything rash.

Eren puckered his mouth, kissing Levi’s thumb.  Levi stroked Eren’s bottom lip once, glaring as he stepped back, clenching his hand into a fist.  He brought his arm around Eren’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“I got two reasons to galavant off to titan district.  I don’t care if the baby tears you a new shithole. You will pull through when I’m not there to drag you,” Levi ordered.

Eren’s tears rolled hot and quick down Levi’s cheek.  “You watch your ass too, Captain.”

Levi nodded to Armin and Mikasa who took their chance to hug and kiss Eren.  Eren gave Mikasa the red scarf around his shoulders and he ruffled Armin’s recently cut hair.  

“Don’t stop til you get to golden shores,” Eren teased Armin.

“I’m going to bring you back a jar of ocean and it will be saltier than you are,” Armin retorted.

Mikasa tried to smile.  “It would be a jar of salt.”

Armin rubbed Eren’s belly for luck, freaking out when he felt the kick.  

"I think your fetus high fived me," Armin laughed nervously, yanking his hand like he got burned.  "At this point, he has all his fingers and toes."

Connie and Sasha approached them.  As Armin moved his hand off of Eren's twitching baby belly, his two comrades looked at Eren with such shiny, wistful eyes that Eren snorted.

"You want to get in on this, too?" Eren asked, clutching his back.

The baby kicked very obviously; it was a marvel that Eren didn't have itty bitty footy prints on his tummy like a field diagram with drawn up steps.

"We're here for you both.  We'll protect you," Connie said, echoing a promise he had made to Eren in jest, but one he swore now with his whole heart.

"Defend your honor, to the death," Sasha added.

Their solemnity turned to anxious delight when Eren's baby took a swipe at both of them.

"Man, fuck y'all.  I was this close to not crying like a bitch," Eren whined.  Mikasa hugged him from off to the side and he smeared his face on her red scarf.

Levi kept a dry eye as he joined his men and women who also said their goodbyes.  Once he mounted his steed and rode into his lead position in their formation, he ran his thumb along his cheek, feeling where Eren’s tears had dried into a thin salt line.  He ran his thumb, where Eren kissed, over his lips as the gates of Sina raised, bound by duty to follow his general to a fresh new hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for Fluff Part 2. I enjoy Erwin advanced in his career while getting bro zoned. Like dang Yeager stab him wit an icicle that woulda been kinder.


	15. The Pale King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anyone who ever lost a child, beware!! VERY TRIGGERING STUFF AHEAD!
> 
> Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a traitor by his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he looked around at them with anger, grieved at their hardness of heart, and said to the man, “Stretch out your hand.” He stretched it out, and his hand was restored. - Mark 3:5

“How’s running the kingdom?” Eren asked Historia over tea.  Historia had arranged for a lovely brunch in the gardens of Reiss manor.

He really did prefer coffee, but it made the baby so hyper at night that he quit drinking the stuff despite the weeklong headache he suffered from coffee withdrawal.  With a cup of tea in his hands and his eyes closed, he drank in chamomile and spearmint and it warmed him all over like when Levi held him close. When he awoke in a cold sweat from the specter of Lord Reiss, Eren curled up around his belly, reminding himself that Levi was much, much scarier.

Besides the doulas examining him for pre-natal check-ups, hardly anyone was left to touch him while the baby stomped the piss out of him.  Eren sucked it up, knowing that the survival of their society depended on the men and women who had set out to engage the titans.

He tried to be happy for Historia who had Ymir beside her at all times.  Ymir didn’t care for tea, but she cared for her princess which was why she accompanied Historia to dull royal affairs.  With Dina away at war, Ymir’s titan power exacted fear to keep the Assembly from overstepping.

“If I had to pick between placating the Royal Assembly or messing with dozens of children at my orphanage, I’d take the kids.  You don’t know how many big babies are in the Assembly,” Historia griped as she knocked back her fruit cocktail.

Ymir snickered.  “Some of the truly stupid ones think they ought to marry my girl.  After they mansplain policies that Historia helped to draft.”

Historia cracked her knuckles.  “I’ve disabused them of such notions.”

“I’m not worried,” Ymir informed Eren when she caught his expression.  “Sometimes you gotta let your rivals figure out when they’re outclassed.  Save yourself a whole mess of drama.”

“You’re such a slacker, booger brain.  It’s a good thing Historia loves your freckled behind,” Eren said.

“It’s part of our deals, mega man.  I will never again make decisions just to kiss ass.  I’m living it up as I see fit,” Ymir said, tipping her head back and biting grapes off their vine.

“But you’re the Coordinate.  You don’t get to fuck around with all of us depending on you,” Eren pointed out.

Ymir winked at him.  “I’m on it, mega man.  I’ve got an image to maintain.”

“She’s mine,” Historia said, sending Ymir a heated look.  “That’s good enough for me.”

“What are you going to do when it’s time for us to come up against Marley?” Eren asked.  He shifted in his seat, rubbing at his legs which began to hurt.

“Eren, you leave that to us,” Historia said.  “Ymir and I have an arrangement that we agreed to, with the queen’s blessings.  We’re together in Paradis for the time that we’re meant for.”

Eren set down his cooled cup of tea.  “I see. So that’s how Dina got you in her corner.  You bitches scare me.”

He was surprised when Historia’s nose turned pink and she sniffled.  “There’s down sides to the titan power that you don’t know about, Eren.  Dina’s kinder than you think.”

“Historia and I.  This shit is forever no matter what,” Ymir said, raising their locked hands for Eren’s benefit.

“We really don’t care how people see us.  You’re our friend, but we don’t owe you an explanation on our relationship,” Historia said in her honey sweet voice.

“Like I said, you bitches scare me,” he said, raising his hands and admitting defeat.

Eren knocked over the berry jam, smearing red pulp on to his floral table mat.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Historia asked worriedly.  “You’re not that upset, are you?”

“Feels like a knife went through me and popped my damn water.  This must be labor pains,” Eren said, gingerly easing himself up and off his chair.  As he feared, his pants were soaked through.

Historia grabbed his hand, yelling hysterically, “It’s going to be okay, Eren!  Oh my God. Don’t freak out! I’m here with you. Ymir’s going to fetch the doula or at least a nurse.”

“Right!” Ymir cried, leaping to action.  She went three steps and paused. “Where do I get me one of those?”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Historia yelled.  “Ymir, get over here and comfort Eren. Give him whatever he asks for, like water!  I will send for the doula.”

Historia kicked off her heeled shoes, grabbing them by the straps and pattering away swiftly.

“I want something stronger than water,” Eren requested, biting his lip and squeezing his hands into fists. 

Ymir snorted.  “She’s gonna make me sleep in the dungeon if I get you tipsy and baby comes out buzzed.  Try again.”

Eren sighed resignedly.  “Help me back into the chair.  It’s already ruined.”

The cushion squished most unpleasantly as Eren squatted down to sit on the edge with his legs splayed open, clutching his belly.  Ymir was on high alert as she took in his wet face and the pained set of his jaw.

“Do me a favor and count 60 seconds for me, booger brain.  You can do that much?” Eren teased, his brows knitting as more contractions lanced through his body, ripping away his ability to breathe evenly.

Rolling her eyes, Ymir obliged him.  “Why did you have me do that?”

“You looked like you were gonna faint on me,” Eren smirked.

“You’re gonna faint,” Ymir said childishly.

They heard footfalls which surprised the both of them.  “Historia, that was qu—”

“I’m surprised to see you two are chummy.  Never saw you guys get along.”

Ymir and Eren traded mutual expressions of horror.

“Oh fuck no, not this homo,” Ymir muttered.

“We got along pretty well.  Look at how good that turned out,” Eren said in a pained way to Reiner.  Eren didn’t know what hurt more: his baby rearranging his insides or being helpless to wreak vengeance on his treacherous friend permanently.

Reiner wore a beige coat in a foreign cut and style.  On his left sleeve he bore a red band with a nine-pointed star.  In a plain white button up shirt and faded green trousers, he looked well-built and rugged with a beard starting to grow in.

Meanwhile, Eren was sweaty and wet down there and the worst he had felt since he last saw Reiner.

“Poor Eren.  You should have run away with me when I offered.  How different your life would’ve been if I were your alpha,” Reiner wistfully rhapsodised.  He plucked an apple from the brunch table and bit in voraciously.

Eren laughed bitterly.  “Don’t tell me you came back to do me.  Dina Fritz is your real target and she’s nowhere in Mitras.”

“We’re aware,” Reiner said.  “Typical Eren. Presuming to know your enemies’ objectives.”

“Cut the crap, Braun.  What do you want?” Ymir asked.

“Since when did you care about what a man wants, Freckles?  I think you should be more concerned about your own interests.”

“Funny you say that.  You never struck me as the type who thinks about women,” Ymir baited.

“Regardless of my preferences, we can both agree that women make for good collateral.  Bargaining chips. Hostages.”

“You’re taking me hostage?” Ymir retorted.

“Not so.  On behalf of my War Chief, I’m inviting you to accompany myself and Bertholdt to Marley without making trouble.”

“Where’s Bertholdt?” Eren asked.

Reiner smiled.  “Where’s Krista?”

Ymir grabbed Reiner’s arm, looking at him like he was scum.  “You’re bluffing. I’m calling bullshit.”

“Good call,” Reiner said.  He broke Ymir’s wrist and elbow as he disengaged himself from her painful grip.  While she howled in agonized outrage, he grabbed her under her shoulders and slammed her hard into the ground, quickly and repeatedly with enormous force to snap her spine.  Ymir passed out cold, voiding her bowels.

 “YMIR!” Eren cried.  He was helpless on his feet, his contractions stabbing more viciously.

“You wanna see a magic trick, Eren?” Reiner asked.  He gripped the edge of the tablecloth and pulled it whip fast so that the plated goodies remained on the table undisturbed. He casually stripped Ymir of her soiled clothes and wrapped her in the table cloth.  Steam wafted heavily from her injured body though she remained lying down oblivious.

“She’ll live,” Reiner said.  “Try to calm down. It’s not good for the baby.”

“Damn you, Reiner,” Eren cursed.  He punched the table, clattering the glassware.

Reiner raised his forearm in time to splinter the table which Eren had lobbed at him with unexpected strength.  While the table obscured Reiner’s view, Eren threw himself bodily to save Ymir from abduction, to plunge the sandwich knife forward.  Reiner’s warrior training kicked in; he deflected the knifepoint. 

Eren collapsed onto the sweet, lush grass with a rattling cough.  As the edges of his vision darkened, he could feel the soft and cool blades of grass sticking to his wet palms, and his chest heaved as he hyperventilated, unwilling to comprehend what he had done.

“Oh baby, I done fucked us up,” Eren grieved as he felt around the blood-slicked, lacquered handle of the knife that he had landed on.  He pulled, but he couldn’t maintain a firm grip. 

A pair of strong hands rolled him onto his side.  Eren got a noseful of Reiner’s smell as his former comrade elevated his head and tucked his beige jacket underneath.  Though Reiner looked good, he stank of sweat and ashes.

“Why the FUCK—” Reiner’s bottom lip twitched.  “I told you not to. You dumb psycho. No one in their right mind…”

“Did you hate us all this time?  You get off on playing me?” Eren breathed raggedly.  

“You all weren’t what they said you were.  You devils of Paradis. Got under my skin and mixed me up,” Reiner said, genuinely stricken.

Bled out, feverish, and nauseous, Eren could barely focus on who was talking to him.  He saw strong set shoulders and blond hair and he reached for Commander Erwin.

“You are inside me, too,” Eren said, yearning.

Eren’s eyes dimmed as he floated in warm blood, waves closing over him and pulling him further to distant shores.

Reiner’s breathless crying dissolved into a watery laugh that trickled out of him in fits and spurts.  “It would’ve been devil spawn anyway. Ha.”

Reiner’s cruel words stoked the tiny flame flickering inside of Eren.  Eren filled up with hot rage that an ocean of blood couldn’t quench as Reiner’s faded green pant legs and scuffed boots stepped over him to get to Ymir who remained prone.  Eren’s gooey fingers cradled the sodden curve of his shirt. 

The stubborn little ember that burned in Eren blazed fierce and uncontrollable, running through his veins like magma.  He clawed through the pain though each struggle wounded him.

It was too late to save his baby or himself, but Eren’s determination kindled.  He would save Ymir and all of humanity no matter what it cost him.

Lightning crackled beneath clear blue skies, and a roar of awakening shook the earth which toppled Reiner, sending his captive bundle tumbling.  Reiner ignored the loss of Ymir, rushing back to the site where he had left Eren and his baby to die.

Brawny and sculpted, a 15 meter class titan crouched, its disjointed teeth stacked into a vengeful grin and its toxic green eyes fixed on Reiner.

Strong as it was swift, Eren’s titan form snatched up Reiner, giant fingers banding his arms to his body, leaving his feet to hang a couple meters from the ground.

Bowel clenching moments of terror dragged as Reiner hanged in Eren’s grasp.

“Eren!  Eren!” Reiner shouted desperately, knowing from experience that Eren’s senses were dead to the world as a newbie titan shifter.  He didn’t bother calling for Bertholdt, who was quietly disarming and eliminating Military Police guard units.

When Historia arrived with two women carrying big, black leather cases, Reiner was too stuck to wave hands.  

At first startled by the 15 meter titan parked immobile in Reiss Garden, Historia snapped out of it when she saw Ymir’s busted body draped by the tablecloth.

“You two will attend to my partner Ymir while I deal with that,” Historia commanded the nurses she had fetched for Eren, gesturing at Reiner who was sweating up a storm.

She threw him a look of utter contempt before she pulled up a chair, hopping off the back of it to clamber onto the mysterious titan’s fist and shimmy over to the broad base of the titan’s wrist.

“Hey Krista,” Reiner said to fill the silence.

“That’s not my name.”  A loud slap rang through the air, music to Historia’s ears.

“Why are short people that tenacious?” Reiner asked.  He stretched his mouth and moved his jaw, ears buzzing because damn she got him good.

“You will address me as your Highness,” Historia scowled.  

“My bad, I forgot you’re Princess Historia. I swear I read about it in The Berg,” Reiner apologized.

She slapped him again when he eyeballed her breasts spilling out from her dress.

“Where.  Is Eren?” Historia demanded, crossing her arms.  She only succeeded in deepening her cleavage.

“You’re sitting on him.” Reiner nodded his head in the direction of the titan.

“Eren?  Eren!!” Historia called, waving her arms and giving Reiner an uncomfortable view of her hairy, yellow pits when Eren remained unresponsive.

“Princess, please get down from there!  Your consort is awake and she is in a lot of pain!” one of the nurses called urgently to Historia.

Historia peeked down, dismayed that her chair had tipped over from her acrobatics.  The nurse had to help her down and they rolled into destroyed flower beds to avoid breaking Historia’s neck.

With her hair disheveled and bits of mulch poking out, her dress muddied, and her palms stinging from slapping the trash out of Reiner, Historia was mad enough to call down thunder when Bertholdt suddenly leapt from the bricked walls enclosing the garden.  He was covered in blood, breathing hard, toting a blood streaked ultrahard steel blade.

“If you’re here for Ymir, get in line!  You boys need to back up off of my bitch!!” Historia yelled.

Bertholdt took stock of the situation, looking from Historia and then to Ymir who was sitting up with the help of the nurses, shaded by a 15 meter titan.

“Wait a minute,” Bertholdt said, clutching his head.  “If Ymir’s over there, just who’s steering that titan?!!”

“Eren’s in there!  Fucker fell on his own knife!” Reiner called down.

“Bertholdt, you’re a flippin traitor, but we need you to get Eren out of the titan!  Him and his baby could die!” Historia pleaded.

“Excuse me?  Historia, are you pregnant?!” Bertholdt was distracted. 

“Eren is pregnant!  Save Eren!! Save his baby! And I’ll give you guys whatever!” Historia cried.  Without 3DMG or even a decent pair of shoes, she was shit out of luck.

“You heard the Princess, Hoover!  Get Eren out and then cut me loose!” Reiner added, kicking his legs.

Tucking the sword hilt through his belt, Bertholdt leapt easily onto Eren’s outstretched titan fist which held Reiner aloft.  He maneuvered onto Eren’s shoulder and planted himself, boots to Eren’s upper back, white knuckled grip in Eren’s tangled and shaggy titan hair.

“You’re sure that baby not gonna come out looking like you, Braun?” Bertholdt called down to Reiner.

“Wasn’t me, buddy!” Reiner refuted with a passion.

Historia clapped her hands over her mouth.  “Reiner, you were messing with Eren?!”

“No way we got him pregnant!  Me and Hoover were just being boys!  We never went all the way!!” Reiner yelled, turning red.

Historia was utterly gobsmacked, recalling Ymir’s gossip about what went down in barracks.  

“Who done it?” Bertholdt asked.  His sword poised over his head.

“It doesn’t matter who did it!  Eren killed him,” Historia yelled.  

“Now that I believe,” Bertholdt muttered.

Clutching herself, Historia went to Ymir for comfort as her traitor friends stirred her emotions into a maelstrom.  Their thumbs linked and fingers wove into one another. Despite being disabled, Ymir’s grip anchored Historia as they both shed tears.  

Bertholdt lanced the right side of the titan’s nape.  Unbeknownst to him, he cut deeply into Eren’s actual hand.  Bertholdt cursed when his sword came out with more blood on it than when it went in.

All of them froze, waiting simultaneously, yet divided, for what came next.

* * *

‘Usurper,’ Eren heard.  His hands went around his body, searching for what no longer was, and crippling loss made him stumble.

‘Rise and approach the throne.’  The alpha order cut through his hopelessness.  Eren opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in a darkened hall furnished by a narrow red carpet.  He followed the carpet which ran along large white and black marble squares; Eren was compelled to obey.

Eren was led to a white throne, illuminated by a ring of light.  He blinked, and a pale man appeared, though he was certain the throne had only contained light.  The man had familiar features, though Eren was sure that he had never met him. His short, ash blond hair was coiffed beneath his many jeweled crown.  His blue eyes glowed like the crystals of Reiss cavern.

“My Lord,” Eren said, hoping he had picked the correct form of address.  Suddenly he regretted laughing off Historia’s offer to hire someone to formally teach him manners.

‘Usurper,’ the royal figurehead replied.  ‘You’re not a Fritz. You’re not blood of my blood.  What business do you have in this place?’

“I think I’ve died, Lord.  Is this the underworld?” Eren asked.

The temperature of the darkened hall plunged.

‘Do you seek your death?’ asked the pale king.

“I don’t want to die, sir,” Eren said.

‘Do you seek another person’s death?’ asked the pale king.

Eren struggled to answer as waves of remorse washed over him, high above his capacity to get above it.  His baby’s blood was on his hands.

“No, sir.  I have no right to take anyone’s life,” Eren answered.

“Then which do you desire more?  Your death or another’s?”

“I would die then because I don’t deserve to live,” Eren said as the last dredges of his will drained out of him.  He knelt slowly, barely able to prop himself up by his own filthy hands.

The pale king rose to standing, descending the stairs of his throne to get to Eren’s level.  He ground his heel into Eren’s hand.

“I am your king.  It is my will for you to suffer this very moment.  If you want to end your suffering in the moment, then you must go against my will.  Resist. Rebel against me. Condemn me to save yourself!”

Eren shouted his pain, banging his fist on a cold, uncaring surface as the pale king continued to grind his heel into Eren’s hand.

“Did you hear or are you deafened by your own judgment?” shouted the pale king as he kicked Eren’s side and his empty belly.

“I’ll suffer, I’ll suffer!  I fucking deserve it,” Eren yelped, his voice breaking.

“You would choose your king’s will over your own? You would do what I command rather than what you want?”  

“Yes, sir!  I would!” Eren outright screamed as the heel pierced his hand.  It felt like a fucking sword.

The pale king ceased tormenting Eren.  “Then you are mine, boy. Because you submit to my will.  You’re a son after my heart. Walk in my power.”

“What power?” Eren asked.  He continued bowing, too awed to come any closer.

“The power of the titans or what you call the coordinate,” the pale king clarified.  “On your feet, son.”

Eren obeyed, and the king crowned him.  At once, Eren’s eyes were opened to the thousands of invisible threads that were connected through his very being.

“You’re King Fritz,” Eren numbly realized.  He couldn’t miss the resemblance to Dina Fritz.

“Indeed.  Every unseen path leads to me,” said King Fritz.

The darkened hall flooded with a brilliant light which emanated from the throne.  King Fritz reached around his shoulders and led him to the right hand side of the white throne.  As Eren stood on King Fritz’s right side, bearing the crown entrusted to him, people hidden in the shadows became apparent to him.

“Father,” Eren blurted as the figure of Grisha Yeager approached the throne.  Through wiser eyes, Eren wondered if his father had always walked looking over his shoulder.  He was surprised as Grisha knelt down.

King Fritz corrected Eren.  “This is not your father. What you see before you are imprints or memories of those who dared to seize the power of the titan king for themselves.  Question him. If you believe you can handle the truth.”

“How did I get the coordinate?” Eren asked.  “We believed for a long time that it was my comrade Ymir.”

Grass sprouted at a supernatural rate until it blanketed the entire hall and the darkness receded under a cloudy night sky.  King Fritz remained in his throne and the shadow of Grisha Yeager came to life.

Eren witnessed his ten year old self dragged into the meadow by Grisha Yeager the night after his mother died.

“My motherfucking father injected me with serum and made me eat him?! The fuck?!” Eren screamed as Grisha tumbled into the open grave of a titan’s mouth, descending into dark pits of weeping and gnashing teeth. 

“It’s a corruption of the succession rites, from usurper to usurper,” King Fritz answered.

“Then how did my father—”  No sooner than Eren inquire than did the night sky yield to daylight on cobblestone and a small chapel which sent a thrill of recognition down Eren’s spine.  He watched as Grisha waylaid a family in their church clothes, shifting into a titan and slaughtering the family save for one. Eren’s attention was fixed on the sole survivor, a short and puffy man whose entire world was stolen by Grisha Yeager.

He was seeing none other than Lord Reiss.

“I’m glad I set fire to that chapel when I was there.  Too many terrible things have happened at Reiss Chapel,” Eren said.

“Coincidences don’t exist in this universe.  You saw for yourself the events that caused you to pay for your father’s sins with your innocence,” King Fritz counseled.

“I was never innocent.  My baby was innocent,” Eren confessed as the shadows of the past gathered around the white throne where he stood with King Fritz.

“Will my son live?” Eren asked in a small voice.

“Your son’s death transformed you, my sweet omega.  His noble blood covers you.”

“I don’t understand Lord,” Eren said as he wept.

“You died, Eren.  Then when you shifted into your titan form, your cells regenerated, mingling your blood and your flesh with the son of a king.  You were born again, as one body, and when you had surrendered your self to me in spirit, I poured my power into you.”

“What if I hadn’t given in? What if I fought you when you were testing me and fucking me up?” Eren needed to know.

King Fritz winked.  “Then you would’ve been bound by your own limited ideology of right and wrong and eventually get consumed.  Such is the fate of disobedient fools. Walk in my power all the days of your life and things will go well for you.”

“You mean the power to control titans?  I can control all titans now?”

“Yes.  My people respond to my will.  You know my will. You can cast devils out of Paradis like a true alpha.  Use the gifts of my spirit to serve others and build my kingdom. Knowledge, authority, and love will come to you, in time.  All that I have is yours, by grace.”

“Will I still be me? Am I human or titan?  Am I a man or not?”

King Fritz considered Eren’s questions.

“Don’t be afraid of what you inherited.  No matter the age, this titan has always moved ahead, seeking freedom.  Free your people.”

The crown weighed on Eren’s head as he received his orders.  He thumped his bloody hand over his broken heart.

“You were ready and willing to protect and raise up one soul.  Now you must protect and raise up many nations,” King Fritz said, acknowledging Eren’s irreconcilable loss.

“Yes, Lord.  But how? How can everyone be saved?!”

“When you are fully reborn, you must do whatever your enemies ask of you.  Find out what your enemies need and give it to them,” King Fritz told him.

“But Lord what if--”  A million tragedies played out in Eren’s mind.

“My will or yours, Eren?  Can I use you or not?” challenged King Fritz.

“Yes, sir.  I’ll do what you say,” Eren agreed, not sounding happy about it at all.

“Go with my blessings, son.” King Fritz reached for Eren’s mangled hand and at his touch, it became completely restored.

The pressure on his hand became like an iron clamp.  Eren grimaced, blinded and dazed as he was pulled from darkness into the gardens by the enemy.  

Though he was covered with viscous titan humors which yet had to disintegrate, Eren felt the weight of a precious crown anchoring him in the pain.

With renewed vision, Eren saw the face of a man whose choices caused him to lose his mother, his home, his friends, and his baby. Out of the thousands of invisible lines running through Eren, somehow Eren could tell which one connected him to Bertholdt Hoover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now in the Big Damn Story Arc to resolve Isayama's titanverse rules [**S P O I L E R**]:
> 
> 1) The Coordinate must have noble blood to access titan powers. This why Reiss rape Eren.
> 
> 2) The Fritz Ideology limits Fritz/Reiss descendants. 
> 
> Uri and Frieda were headstrong. I bet cuz they were spoiled rich kids, they be like Fight! Fight! and King Fritz shut em down with guilt trip memories showing Eldians as imperial assholes. Meanwhile Eren came to the throne of God as a uniquely broken, humbled, grieving, loving man. 
> 
> tl;dr: Author-kun not fuckin around.


	16. Amidst Thousands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren flexes his abilities.

Bertholdt lugged Eren bodily as he leaped down the steaming husk of Eren’s collapsed titan form.  Eren held his middle, tears flowing down the deep ridges on his cheeks--the marks of a titan shifter.

Historia ran to him, crying his name.  Her grief pierced his heart and the fateful string connecting them almost snapped as Eren looked into Historia’s face and opened up his arms to show her what he had done.  What they had both lost.

“He’s gone,” Eren said. “When I changed.”

He couldn’t finish.  Too many memories, including the ones that weren’t his, crowded his head.

“I’m sorry, His.  I killed your little brother.  I’m sorry I didn’t--”

Historia quashed him with her bare arms and soft bosom.  “You’re my brother. You need to be taken care of.”

Knees to the grass, Historia hugged Eren closer.  She called out to the nurses waiting on her.

“Take Ymir and Eren to my chambers and tend to their wounds in my bed,” Historia commanded.

“As for you two losers, you guys better fricken run!!” Historia yelled to Bertholdt and Reiner.  She looked damned scary despite the absurdity of a tall and blood spattered teen boy curled around her petite figure.

“Don’t send them away, Historia.  I have to talk to them,” Eren ranted.

“What is it Eren?” Historia asked, unwilling to believe what her ears heard.

“I need to talk to them two.  Don’t send them off. Please. I have to,” Eren pleaded, rolling out of her grasp and pushing himself up to standing from his knees.  Though he tottered, Eren stood his ground. “If I have to go with them, I will.”

“If you go with them, that makes you a traitor,” Historia said.

“This shit is crazy!” Ymir yelled, recovering enough to verbalize her irritation. “Hey Princess, just lock up Hoover and Braun in a guest room.  Eren only said he would go if you won’t let him talk to them. Just put them assholes up for a few days.”

As patrolling Military Police caught sight of the intruders, the fucked up brunch things, and Historia looking like a titan spat her out, Historia decided on what to do.

“It’s a really bad day if your advice is making sense,” Historia said as she went to Ymir and pulled her close.

“Consider yourselves royal guests,” Historia called over to Reiner and Bertholdt.  “Stay here until Eren heals and we can all talk.”

“And if we refuse?” Reiner retorted with a sneer.

“What’s to stop us from taking both Eren and Ymir to our headquarters?” Bertholdt asked.  “The mega will come with us if we told him to. Kid can’t help himself.”

“And you did tell Hoover that if he helped get Eren out of his titan, that you would give us whatever.  I think Marley would be interested in him,” Reiner said, reminding Historia of her promise.

“Wouldn't want to break a royal promise, eh Princess?” Bertholdt prodded.

They both settled into combat stances as guard units advanced on them with firearms and steel blades drawn.

At this, Eren put his grief aside to protect them all from further tragedies.

“Subjects of Ymir,” Eren said, swallowing his despair.  He pointed at Reiner, Bertholdt, and the Military Police who were going to fight in vain.

“Kneel.  Do not fight,” Eren commanded in a still, small voice.

Bertholdt, Reiner, and soldiers alike found themselves on the grass.  They all knelt like dolls strung up by many threads.

“Shit! He’s the one!  He's got it” Bertholdt concluded.  

“The very last person who I would want to have this power,” Reiner said, and he laughed bitterly.

“Eren, how are you…” Historia’s question faded as she remembered what Lord Reiss had told her in the crystal caverns.  “You have to be of royal blood to use the Coordinate?”

“I paid the price for it, Historia.  I… absorbed my baby when I transformed.  His blood is in my veins now. It awakened… everything,” Eren gently revealed to Historia.  He kissed her forehead, catching her as he opened up Historia’s mind to the truth about the Reiss family.

She remembered a young woman, Frieda Reiss, who had been a kind sister to her when Historia’s own mother reviled her.  Historia clutched him, her expression crumpled like graveside flowers. She moaned, “Frieda, oh my God. I-- she made me forget.  What’s happened to her?”

“Frieda was your sister.  She was the rightful titan ruler.  She had the power of the Coordinate.  My father Grisha killed her to steal that power. He killed all of them except for your sumbitch father.  Then my father forced me to kill him and acquire his titan and I didn’t remember. Til today.”

Eren let her catch her breath.

“Do you understand?” Eren asked.

“I don’t want to,” Historia refused.

“But you do understand.  I need you to know.” He would not relent, for her own good.

“Yeah.  Don’t put anymore stuff in my head.  If it’s not mine, I don’t want it,” Historia begged Eren.

“I won’t,” Eren promised.  He paused, uncertain. “I would offer to let you take the Coordinate back.”

“I would have to eat you and kill you instead of Ymir,” Historia said.

“Yeah,” Eren agreed.

“I don’t fricken want it,” Historia declared blithely.

“Then I’ll use my power to free all of us from the titan threat.  All of humanity,” Eren vowed, saluting to his princess, hand over heart.

“Do it.  Whatever it takes, Eren.  I trust you with my family’s legacy,” Historia said.  She picked up the blade soaked with the blood of Military Police and tapped his shoulders.

“Whatever this man tells you to do, do it,” Historia said, loudly for her soldiers to hear.

“Bertholdt and Reiner are to be treated like guests, not prisoners.  They will not fight during their stay. They will not leave Reiss Manor,” Eren commanded, his unhappiness sucking away any triumph he might have felt over acquiring the unchecked power of the Founding titan.

Historia arranged for Eren and Ymir to be put to bed rest inside her chambers with the nurses.  Eren was declared fit while Ymir was sedated to rest her shattered vertebrae and severed nerve endings.  Reiner would’ve known better than anyone how to truly disable a shifter.

Brigadier General Nile Dok dealt with the Police who had survived and witnessed Reiner and Bertholdt's violent invasion of Reiss Manor. Historia attended to the families of the Police who Bertholdt had killed, anything but be alone in her own sorrows while Ymir recovered in a twilight sleep.

When Bertholdt and Reiner saw Eren again, Eren was dressed like a nobleman in mourning.  He came to their shared guest room. He wore a fitted black long jacket decorated with a silver winged crest.  His long, thick hair was oiled, combed, and tied back by a black velvet ribbon. Rather than a frizzed knot.

Historia joined them in a dark silk dress.  She pinned back her mourning veil, looking like a merciful angel of death with her pink cheeks and splendid blue eyes.  She sat one end of a short table with Eren at her side. Together, they faced down their enemies across from them.

“Eren thinks the both of you ought not to be executed for your high crimes,” Historia said.  “Do you know. How many more fatherless children there are in the world because of you two?”

“We’d deserve it,” Reiner declared almost arrogantly.  He raised his hands up. “I don’t have the power.”

“But I do, and I can’t recklessly kill you two.  Not if humanity stands a chance against its enemies,” Eren said.

“This doesn’t sound like you Eren,” Bertholdt said, sounding shocked.  “Why should I believe that you aren’t going to devour us for our titan powers?  Or feed us to your friends?”

“I would never ask my friends to bear this curse.  I know about it!!” Eren half snarled. A strange calm overtook him, and he composed himself quickly.  “This conversation isn’t about what I want. It’s about you guys.”

“What did you come to Paradis for?  What was worth the thousands of lives when you destroyed Shiganshina? When you bombed Mitras?  When you forced my countrymen to take titan serum and set them loose in the capital on my people?!” Historia asked, her voice hollow, damning, and sweet like spun sugar.

Eren’s hand settled on Historia’s velvet gloved fist and she drew back, keeping her righteous fury in check.

“Tell us what you need, Reiner,” Eren requested tiredly.

“We came here for the Coordinate.  It was the four of us. Then we were two.”

“Are there two more Marleyans running around causing trouble?” Historia cut in.

“No,” Bertholdt said, his eyes welling up.  “What’s left is me and Reiner only.”

“Then who breached Wall Rose and let in titans on our poor villages in the southwest?”

“Rose was never breached.  Someone else called the titans.  We needed your forces to leave the capital.”

“So you could take Ymir,” accused Historia.

“So that we could take the Coordinate.  Once Eren transformed, we were gonna take both of you,” Bertholdt said.

Historia puffed up.  “Even after making Eren lose--”

“It’s war,” Reiner said.  “We need the Coordinate to win the war.  Then we can go home.”

“Who are you, Reiner?” Historia asked, grasping for anything.

“I’m a warrior,” Reiner answered.

“Who else is a warrior?” Historia demanded.  “You said there were two more of you! Was Ymir one of yours?”

Reiner chuckled.  “Oh, now I see. You’d have to execute your girlfriend if she was, eh?”

“Reiner, slap yourself on each cheek and answer the fuckin question,” Eren ordered.

The traitor obeyed, his stinging humiliation and miserable eyes apparent to all of them.

“Ymir is not in our ranks,” Reiner confirmed and Historia’s nostrils flared as she took a huge breath.

“We think that Ymir is the titan that ate our first comrade when we traveled from the Barrier to your gates,” Bertholdt answered.  “Does Ymir have the ability to chew through everything?”

“Yes,” Historia confirmed.

“Then your girlfriend murdered our comrade and acquired the Jaws titan,” Bertholdt said.

“What made you guys think Ymir was the Coordinate if you knew she had the Jaws titan?” Eren questioned.

“Because no one knows what that bitch was about.  When we tracked down the Reiss as the family that had the Coordinate, we found out they had been attacked and almost wiped out.  Around the same time that we lost Jaws,” Bertholdt rationalized.  

“My father was the one who killed the Reiss family and stole the Coordinate.  I can see how the timing made Ymir a suspect in your eyes,” Eren responded.

“We assumed Ymir was an infidel when Major Hanji Zoe blabbed about Survey Corps’ second titan shifter to The Berg.  Most of Marley’s criminals who turned into mindless titans were Restorationists or neo-Restorationists who wanted to build the Third Reich of Eldia,” Bertholdt spat.

“She belongs to Marley,” Reiner said.

“Ymir is mine,” Historia disagreed breezily.  Her blue eyes crinkled at the news of Ymir’s relative innocence.  “She only cares about me. Way too selfish to fight for the greater good.”

“Un-fuckin-believable,” Eren muttered, shaking his head.  He aimed a sober look at Reiner.

“Who else was a traitor?” Eren asked.  

“Go ahead, Reiner.  She’s not here to wipe the floor with us,” Bertholdt said.

“You knew her, Eren.  Would you be sad if I spoiled her memory for you? She was Top 10.  She got into the Brigade. She was safe,” Reiner taunted, spooning out the bitter truth like doses of cyanide.

Eren slammed his fists on the table, genuinely shocked into anger.  His chair scraped as he got up.

“Annie?!  She disappeared while doing her duty as MP.  Why. Why did she make me eat dirt training me up?  If that one was a traitor, why did she show me how to wrestle?!” Eren breathed heavily.  “Why did she tell me that the privileged used the strong to fight titans?”

“She was the Female titan.  I never did understand feminine wiles,” Reiner shrugged.

“Dina’s the Female titan,” Eren said.

“Disbanding Day.  D day. In Trost. Me and Bertholdt were supposed to meet up with Annie Leonhardt,” Reiner said.  He gained his feet slowly, leaning over as he stretched, his beard brushing Eren’s jaw.

“Then I smelled your ass,” Reiner said, dropping his voice, dragging each word like the promise of torture.  “Come with me. I can finish what I started that day.”

Eren jerked away, his ears burning.

“Yes.  I remember.  Levi and I ran into you,” Eren managed to push out.  He looked from Reiner’s humorless smirk to Bertholdt wiggling in his seat.

“Annie was waiting for us outside Wall Rose.  We failed her,” Bertholdt reported.

“Then Dina killed Annie Leonhardt and acquired her titan power on that day,” Historia realized. “That’s why you terrorized Mitras to get her back.”

“When that failed, we pulled back, waiting to see who she would draw out.  An invisible enemy had the Coordinate. Tell us why the titan queen didn’t eat our boy Eren right away,” Reiner said.

Eren sat up ramrod straight, looking at Historia like yeah why the fuck not?

“Eren, did you know you were a titan?” Historia asked.

“No.  I didn’t remember.  Not until I changed into a titan.  I couldn’t stop it,” Eren said.

His grief mirrored Historia’s.  She spoke gently for Eren.

“Exactly.  Eren never gave us any reason to consider him a traitor.  Major Hanji forced Ymir to transform. We all believed the Coordinate was Ymir and she told me herself that she had stolen a titan power because she couldn’t remember who gave it to her,” Historia said, for her own benefit as their questions shed light in the dark corners of her mind.

She looked at the traitors like they were roaches when they asked why Dina didn’t eat Ymir right away.

“Dina told me and Ymir about the titan curse.  All shifters die 13 years later. She agreed to wait and strengthen the armies of Paradis.  I promised Dina that I would devour Ymir when her body became weak and assume control of the titans.  Dina preferred me on the throne so that when the time came, she would personally destroy the PSA and Marley’s government.”

“That’s an honest answer.  How soon are you planning to kill us?” Bertholdt responded.

“Historia, I’m not going to kill them and take their titan powers,” Eren said.

“I would settle for executing them as traitors,” Historia said, raising her nose.  “I wouldn’t expect you to eat them; they’re nasty.”

“Young Miss, please don’t--”

The shrill voice of one of the nurses cut off as Ymir shoved the guest room door closed and cracked her shoulder.

“You need better guards.  The nurses put up more of a fight,” Ymir croaked insolently.  Historia rushed to pour her water, tsking and fussing, while Eren gave up his chair.

“The guards knew you.  You’re not a threat. Not to me anyway,” Historia said.

Despite Eren’s advice to sip the water, Ymir drained the glass and smacked her lips, thumping the bottom on the wood grain with a dramatic sigh.  The glass fogged up from how much steam Ymir exuded.

“Question for ya Reiner,” Ymir semi-coughed out.  “What is a War Chief? Who is your war chief? Why you want me to meet ‘em?”

Ymir rested her chin, fingertips joined in a steeple, elbows going everywhere, as she winked at the traitors.

“We want the Coordinate to meet Zeke.  He is our war chief and the best of us,” Reiner answered.

“Is this what you and Bertholdt need?” Eren asked, clenching his teeth.

“It would be a start,” Bertholdt said.

“Is Zeke a titan, too?  Where he at?” Ymir added shrewdly.

“I would be willing to meet with your superior.  Tell us,” Eren commanded when the traitors balked at answering.

“War chief’s stationed in the outer gate of Shiganshina.  He’s planning to decimate your armies and kill Dina after the titans in Wall Maria thin out your numbers,” Bertholdt divulged.

Bertholdt and Reiner were shocked when Historia and Ymir put their heads down on the table and dozed off.  Blood trickled down Eren’s chin from his nosebleed. He plucked a folded paper and a kerchief from the inner pocket of his long jacket.

The paper went on to the table, his note to Historia.  Wiping blood off his chin with a white kerchief, Eren opened the door to the guest bedroom and walked into the hallway.  They saw the outstretched legs of the Military Police snoozing at their posts.

Eren poked his head back in.  “We have a few hours to get a head start to Shiganshina before everyone wakes.  Three horses are packed for a few days’ riding.”

“Can you read our minds?” Reiner sputtered.

“No.  I planned to go with you, to Marley if I have to.  Let’s bail,” Eren said tiredly.

“Eren, what-- what happened to you?” Reiner demanded, grabbing his sleeve.

Eren removed his long jacket, revealing the leather harness and belts underneath with Levi's cloak strapped tightly to himself.

“I’ve seen the paths.  This power isn’t what everyone thinks it is,” Eren explained.  “Let’s hurry. If we shift outside of Trost, we might be able to save my comrades from marching into a bloodbath.”

“You’re really coming with us to Marley?” Reiner asked for confirmation.

“Yes, I--”  Eren’s words cut off as Reiner grabbed the harness around his shoulders and bruised his mouth.

“Not this shit again,” Bertholdt complained.  He smacked Reiner’s ass irately.

“What? I needed a win,” Reiner justified as Bertholdt pulled him off.  Eren had back pedaled into the hallway wall to collect himself.

“Where are our horses, Eren?” Bertholdt asked.  His hands were up, palms open, maintaining a respectful distance.

“They’re hitched across the street from the southwest entrance,” Eren said.  He raised his eyes, pushed himself off the wall, and stiffly took the lead.

The entire manor slept while Eren, Reiner, and Bertholdt mounted up and rode south, one path amidst thousands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important. Shiganshina: Soon.


	17. Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois be fightinggg

Relay teams from Second Diamonds Battalion of the Military Police Brigade were dispatched with eight Troops of Garrison assigned to locate the breach in Wall Rose.  Larger numbers of armored Garrison were sent southwest, southeast, and south in response to the reported titan sightings north of Survey Corp’s former headquarters located 26 km from Trost’s interior gate. 

General Erwin anticipated first wave casualties.  Erwin’s decision to personally spearhead the movements directly south as well as Dina’s titan presence prevented mass desertion.

Erwin and select Squads of ex-Survey separated from Second Diamonds mobilizing to Trost when relay teams caught up to their General with alarming reports of nightly titan attacks on a southwest hunting village.  Dina stayed the course with most of Second Diamonds while Erwin took with him graduates of the 104th who were native to the villages and towns.

“Titans do not use moonlight as their power source,” Major Hanji insisted to General Erwin.  Only the anticipation of nocturnal titans could have parted the major from the titan queen. “I personally cross-referenced sentry reports assigned to last dog watch with moonrise dates on rotating seasonal changes, and NOT ONCE did any Garrison or Survey soldier report a single titan sighting!!”

Erwin and trusted ex-Survey came across a deserted ghost town while combing the region for titans.  Hanji was ecstatic to investigate an immobile titan whose blond head was too large for its shriveled legs.  The major dubbed the titan Tawny for the color of its eyes. Tawny the titan had collapsed into the single damaged residence in the entire town.  The Brigade thought it was a ghost town until scouts discovered well fed and well-groomed horses stabled without their owners.

Pixis’s men and women tracked down General Erwin to report zero breaches in Wall Rose.  Troops in the west confirmed multiple titan kills in the dozens with minimum casualty, due mostly in part to Thunder Spears, Crystal flood lights designed for construction projects, and forewarning of nocturnal titan attacks.  Once the threat levels diminished, Erwin gave the order for Garrison and attached Police units to marshal south and to launch the rebuilding of Shiganshina’s inner gates.

“There isn’t anyone left to assist here in Ragako.  We can only assume that the majority fled, were successfully processed at Ehrmich District, and sent to the Underground as temporary refugees.  Onward,” the General directed. Within days, they rejoined the titan queen.

Nobody doubted Dina Fritz’s competence in the throne room and Assembly meetings.  However, there was much to be said of her aptitude for 3DM gear.

Initially, Dina was trained to stick close to the exterior of Wall Rose to attract multitudes of titans in her Female titan body and to anchor herself out of immediate reach while Police units wasted titans with Thunder Spears.  However, Dina was unable to launch herself voluntarily off the edge of Wall Rose. An encouraging nudge from Captain Levi made her drop like a log.

“Takes me back to the Barricade,” Dina giggled helplessly before it was decided that Major Hanji would indeed ride on her titan shoulder, on hand to snap Dina from many jaws of doom or any crises.  Lieutenant Moblit accompanied Hanji with extra gas canisters and stern reminders for the Major to remain stationed above the titan queen’s neck in-between recovering the shifter queen.

When a sufficient number of days passed without titan sightings inside Wall Maria, and with an impressive toll of hundreds of titan kills, Gen Erwin and Lt. Gen. Pixis met with Dina who approved a royal order to move Garrison engineers and building teams to Shiganshina in massive formations.

Dina’s God-like strength and unbelievable dexterity were key to the construction process.  While she couldn’t fight worth a damn, the titan queen was handy for hefting tons of precious material a great distance and tirelessly holding structures in place while Garrison units tooled up joints, anchors, and supports. 

Ex-Survey took out approaching hordes of titans within Shiganshina district that were attracted to the relentless noise of progress.

When Garrison lowered and locked one whole titanwood gate reinforced with ultrahard steel plates, there wasn’t a dry eye for miles, as men and women and enlisted and officers and Garrison and Military Police and ex-Survey veterans, beat their hands over their chests over and over again in one collective heartbeat.

The gate to the hellscape of Shiganshina held when the titans came knocking.

The titans clawed.  The titans rammed. The titans battered.

Their gate held.

“ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!  ALL HAIL OUR TITAN QUEEN!” thudded humanity as one.

With the sunlight of a new day coming down on Dina, lighting her up in a triumphant dawn, she truly looked worthy of her crown, standing poised on reclaimed country lands.  Maria was theirs.

* * *

While alcohol was absolutely prohibited, Pixis didn’t give a fuck.  Garrison lived up to its reputation as thirsty wall flowers when the stuff flowed like an uncontrollable river from many covert sources.  Levi allowed himself one drink with Hanji and Hannes who were both pissed and smitten over Dina.

“Man-eating babe,” Hannes sighed with real feeling over his mug.

“Titan babe.” Hanji was commiserate alongside Hannes over the love of omega women.

“Oy, what about your titan girlfriend back in that village?  She waitin for you at HQ, right? Or wherever the fuck Moblit carted her off to,” Levi tossed at Hanji.

“Gorgeous, soulful Tawny eyes, but you can’t motorboat a nice pair of those,” Hanji observed lecherously.

“We can’t all be hopeless bachelors Levi!” Hannes raucously interjected.

“Who you telling, Hannes? Levi’s got someone waiting on him,” Hanji disagreed.

“You got a wifey at home?!” Hannes almost screamed.

“Fuck no,” Levi said.

“Oh, you sinning,” Hannes acknowledged, nodding his head and stroking his beard like a man of the world.

“Nup,” Levi said, sounding pained.  “We haven’t done a shittin thing.”

“If you were any other man, Levi, I would never believe that you two spend your evenings drinking tea and snacking like old men,” Hanji observed.

"He's knocked up, Four Eyes.  Or should I say Shit for Brains?" Levi retorted casually.

"And you're not the father?" Hannes demanded to know.

"Nup," Levi clarified.

“Wow you’re really in deep.  No coming back from that,” Hannes acknowledged sympathetically.  “You both got a long ass wait ahead.”

“Could be worse.  Safer in the walls than here,” Levi said, adjusting his cravat.

Hannes handed his flask over.  “Just take it man. I insist. A man can’t fill up on tea and biscuits.”

Tea and biscuits with Eren Yeager sounded like actual heaven to Levi, which prompted Levi to accept Hannes’s drink.  

“This is almost as strong as Moblit’s shit,” Levi determined.  “You got a better shot with queeny than Four Eyes over there if you can keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’ll drink to that.”  Hannes smirked while Hanji assumed a wounded expression.

A patrol team found one green bottle of wine that was almost full up.  It was poorly hidden, jutting from a pile of rocks.

"Wait, I've seen this writing.  That funky fish we ate up in Utgard.  It's Marleyan. What's it doing here?" Jean mused.

"We need to tell command about this," Floch said, showing the foreign label to their lead officer, Keiji.

Keiji's comrade got ahold of the bottle, uncorking it and swirling a sip of wine as a taste test.

"H-hey!  Gelgar, what the heck man?" Keiji objected.  He was stunned by his comrade's rash impulse.  Gelgar had done well despite losing an entire squad in Mitras.

"Gonna check it for funny business. Know your enemy.  Innit what you told me once?" Gelgar quipped.

"And know yourself, fool!  You're a fool!" Keiji pitched in.  He made a grab for it. "What a fool knows is worse than nothing!"

"Con man!  Catch!" Gelgar corked the bottle and lobbed it to Connie.

"I strongly advise you not to do what I think you're about to do," Floch urged.

"We still got one more gate to raise up," Connie drawled.  "I survived potato hooch, comrade."

Those who heard reflexively shuddered from the mere mention of potato hooch.

Suddenly Gelgar doubled over.  When Jean reached for him, he lifted his coiffed head and pissed them all off with his smug contempt.

"Not one strand out of place," Gelgar bragged, fluffing hair that did not bend naturally.

Connie dodged Armin who was too late to stop him.  "If you want to share, Armin, you hafta say please."

Surprised delight crossed Connie's face.  "Holy hell, this is good. I think it's from premium fruit."

"Is it sweet?"  Armin hovered more out of interest than caution.

"Not too sweet.  It's spiced real nice."  Connie smacked his lips.

"We didn't die when we ate the fish.  We should've though. Nasty," Connie recalled.  He relaxed more as he lightened the bottle.

"I'd rather be done in by drink than a titan," Gelgar joked.

Jean rubbed his fists into Connie's scalp while Armin got the bottle away from Connie.  His blue eyes twinkled as he took one daring swig. And kept going until Connie tackled him.

Jean grabbed the bottle which had poured out into the dirt.  He tipped back the surviving contents.

"Oh damn, that would've washed down a nice, juicy steak," Jean said sincerely.  He sucked at his bottom lip.

Keiji extended his hand, annoyed.

"I should write y'all up for this.  If I thought your shenanigans was worth the paper," Keiji muttered.

With a slightly sorry expression, Jean submitted the tampered evidence to Keiji, who strode with Floch to raise an alert.  Keiji tossed the useless cork off to the side, where it rolled into crabgrass and gave off wisps of steam.

* * *

After a brief period of strategic rest, orders came to invade Shiganshina in the cloak of night.

“We’re going to have to update uniform codes,” Hanji commented to Erwin.  In the moonlight, their bleached whites and polished belts advertised their positions.

An overall disquiet settled on all of them, similar to what ex-Survey had felt in the town of Ragako.  Nostalgia came over General Erwin, Major Hanji, Sergeant Mike, and the surviving veterans on horseback who awaited the solemn drawing up of the gate.

The titan queen’s presence in-between Captain Levi and Mikasa Ackerman kept them weary when it was tempting to stay blind to new dangers and fall into the trap of familiar circumstances.  This would not be another expedition.

“Where’s your yellow shadow?” Levi asked Mikasa.

“The general thought it prudent to secure Armin Arlert in the center with supplies.  Besides Mikasa, Armin is the only other person who could reliably guide us to Grisha's house,” Dina said.  “Worst case scenario, scouts can retrieve an address from District Hall census forms but there’s no guarantee of intact records.”

Though the Yeagers’ previous residence was within 50 km of Shiganshina’s inner gate, each kilometer was harder won territory with deliberate conservation of Thunder Spears.  Garrison lookouts equipped with Crystal lamps, cannons, and warning flares were posted in short intervals on top of the district walls overlooking the route charted and approved by General Erwin and Lt. Gen Pixis and Brig Gen Nile.

Once Garrison confirmed that most of the titans on the streets of Shiganshina were curled up in their inactive states, Military Police were ordered to destroy as many titans as possible in mass purges under the supervision of Lt Gen Pixis.

With the sole objective of recovering invaluable intelligence in Grisha Yeager’s basement, Erwin and a Special Operations squad were bound westward, south, and then east.  The eastern leg of their mission was deemed to be the most risky. Levi and Mikasa were ordered to neutralize nocturnal titans and, more specifically, outright kill titan shifters.  Dina had forced herself into the mission as Hanji had been unable to come up with a solution for quickly clearing away substantial debris blocking access to the Yeagers’ house.

No power on earth convinced Erwin to stay away from Grisha Yeager’s basement.

Special Operations were riding southbound along the western district wall when abandoned houses exploded into lethal shrapnel that took out their horses.  Deep fissures split open paved streets as the ground shook continually, raising up clouds of dirt and ash which cut off visibility. Garrison lookouts closest to Special Ops panicked and blindly shot off their cannons, igniting the row of houses leading to the Yeager house and attracting a whole mess of 8-10 meter titans into smoking black chaos where Special Operations were effectively dead walled.

The titan queen rose to battle when a large, spinning boulder clocked her in the jaw.  She went down swatting at the trio of 8-10 meter titans which ganged up on her.

Mike was attempting to pull Erwin from felled wreckage, but the general’s right arm was hooked into the twisted ruins of an iron rail.  A decorative coil finely detailed with serrated gilded leaves kept him pinned.

“Stuck as a duck, Erwin,” Mike grunted.  He laid the rest of Erwin onto the rail and tried to buy some time, dragging the rail like a makeshift gurney into cover.  A titan’s hand cuffed Mike, throwing him into the siding of a caved-in house.

Stars swimming in his vision, Mike watched, his eyes rounded in horror, as an 8 meter titan lifted the rail and Erwin’s entire body spasmed in agony as his weight pulled at the iron barbed deeply into his muscle.

“--MY HORSE.  TAKE MY HORSE TO THAT DAMNED BASEMENT!!” Erwin ordered.  He roared like a demon of hell as he drew his blade and pointed it like a silver beacon down an infernal path.

Though his right side was fucked up and his 3DM gear was breaking off where it had taken the brunt of the impact, Mike obeyed and rode through the flames as though chased down by the hounds of war.

Above Mike, two swift shadows of death ruthlessly toppled the titans which had bested the titan queen.

“Think you can keep that one alive?” Levi called over to Mikasa.  Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen a white and writhing shape.

“Yes, sir!  I have a couple Thunder Spears!” Mikasa confirmed.

Levi allowed himself to fall away, shingles pounding under his boots, as he leapt to where he fleetingly spotted Erwin.  Erwin had wedged an iron rail between an 8 meter titan’s lips and had nestled himself between the titan’s palate and tongue.  His left hand maintained a death grip which kept him from sliding down the titan’s gullet.

Levi lopped off the titan’s arms which were annoyingly snatching at him.  He reached in-between the bars of the iron rail and gripped Erwin’s left arm, yanking him through a good-sized gap in the metalwork.  The rail remained lodged in the titan’s mouth, bracing it open.

“Huh, that’s why your shit’s lighter,” Levi commented as he noted Erwin’s tied off stump.

He barely remembered cutting down the armless 8 meter or wasting a few more titans with the last of his Thunder Spears.  Despite his tactless words, Levi was enraged by Erwin’s lost right arm that he blacked out once he grabbed Erwin and they swung from rooftop to rooftop, propelled by gas canisters and fury.

“Levi, stop where that flipped rooftop is.  There’s my horse,” Erwin ordered feebly, clammy with sweat.

Levi obeyed and reluctantly allowed Erwin to stand.  Erwin pressed into Levi’s right side and Levi instinctively leaned in.  They looked at each other and then grimly faced down a rotted cellar door.

Levi went ahead, accepting the added weight of Erwin steadying himself at Levi’s back as they negotiated each creaking board.  Together, they descended into the mysterious passage.

“Looks like Four Eyes made it,” Levi said when he saw the basement door off of its hinges and leaning neatly into the stone wall.  For once, Hanji’s suicidal habit of charging ahead on Expeditions had worked out favorably.

Erwin agreed.  “Mike’s not exactly subtle.”

Dina was shaking with hysterical laughter while Mike removed his boot from a wooden desk split into pieces from where he and Mikasa had ripped it apart searching for clues.

Hanji had wrapped a cloak around Dina and held Dina tightly, quietly reasoning with Dina who appeared to be coming out of her giggling fit.

“It would be too funny if we find out his book is about what he ate or notes about his patients.  Grisha could either tell us everything or waste our time,” Dina babbled.

“Mikasa, stand guard outside.  Secure the foxhole. Mike, lay the drawers out in a neat row,” Erwin ordered.  

Mike limped as he pulled pieces of the drawers from the wood pile.  Hanji and Erwin examined each board by breadth and heft. They found one drawer that was relatively empty yet heavier compared to its brothers.  

“Halt Levi.  Don’t smash it.  The contents could be fragile,” Erwin hastily added.  He pulled a braided cord from around his neck on which Eren’s key hung.

After feeling along the grain, Erwin detected a hole camouflaged by a darkly stained knot in the wood.  He put the key to the opening, his pulse spiking as the pins and gear clicked noisily from years of not getting oiled.

Cradling the drawer in his lap like a precious treasure, Erwin removed the false bottom.  His greedy fingers stroked the leathers of three books.  

Erwin gulped when he saw the picture of a young family.  If it were possible to get inside a person’s eyeballs and paint a man’s vision onto glossy paper, that was what Erwin beheld.  He had simply never seen anything like it, though he recognized the woman pictured.

“Here.  This should be yours,” Erwin decided.  From the look in Dina’s eyes as the picture of her husband and her son trembled in her palms, he knew that he had earned himself one large favor from the titan queen.

Erwin quickly skimmed the pages in the steady light of a crystal lamp, noting only phrases and groupings of words, aware that his injuries were catching up to him.  Hanji and Dina surveyed the second journal. Mike and Levi gained the third. When he had chewed through the meat of Grisha Yeager’s secrets, he surrendered the journal to Hanji and slumped onto the floor.

Levi bent over him, and Erwin’s arm flopped above his head.  

“Teacher, I have investigated and proved what supposedly doesn’t exist,” Erwin murmured.  “I’ll take my reward.”

Then Erwin thrust the key into Levi’s face, his delirious eyes half-lidded.  “Can’t just have it, recruit.”

Levi’s brows shot up almost to his hairline.  This was gonna be good. “Tch. How do I get it, Erwin?”

Levi smirked at Erwin’s answer, scooping up the unconscious man as Major Hanji ordered everyone to evacuate the basement.  As they had all feared, daybreak was upon them. Dina shifted once more into her titan form, depositing their diminished group onto her shoulders, as she charged towards the rebuilt gate between Wall Maria and the district.

They were unable to cross into Wall Maria due to the mountainous pile of large boulders that had accumulated while they had taken shelter in the basement.  It was crawling with titans ranging from 3 to 5 meters tall.

Dina kicked a few stubby titans off the rock pile.  She climbed as high up as she could go while maintaining her footing atop the boulders, lifting her titan arm to boost the Special Operations squad at least more than halfway up Wall Maria.

With one eye leaking tears and another eye bleeding humors, Hanji sobbed and howled, unhinged from losing two volumes of Grisha's journal to the rubble of Shiganshina, fumbling irreplaceable knowledge to the snapping jaws of hungry hordes, but onward they needed to go.  

Hanji cradled the surviving journal.  Mike had his broken gear.

Levi hefted Erwin who had Eren’s key.

Mikasa had no Thunder Spears left.  The night was done.

Already the titans which had not been destroyed were stalking and prowling beneath where Special Ops dangled, ravenous under a merciless sun.  They were trapped by the boulders blocking off the interior gate.

“I’ll save queeny,” Levi said.  He thrust the unconscious general to Mikasa.  “Get this fool to a medic.”

“Yes, sir,” Mikasa said, a comical expression crossing her face when Erwin burrowed into the red scarf.

Levi hooked himself close to Dina’s nape.  “Oy queeny! It’s just you and me now. You’re a shitty fighter.  You get close to the enemy so I can lay into them on the down low.  Show me you heard that.”

Dina responded with a titan roar that made rocks tumble into broken streets.   As much as possible, Levi remained hidden, coming out only to chop down titans that got handsy with the titan queen.

Dina fled in the direction of where she saw the boulders coming from, clear across the district.  Levi had a hard time breathing from the air quickly whooshing around him.

They sighted a giant furry beast with a semi-human leathered face flinging the large boulders from its rocky nest atop Shiganshina’s walls.

Levi almost dislodged when Dina took booming cannon-like hits.  She shambled to the district gate which remained a splintered ruin thanks to the armored titan and the colossus.  Levi propelled himself from Dina through the gate, like a winged predator.

While Dina drew rockfall from the furry giant, Levi stealthily clambered up the wall, noting an abnormal type on four legs lounging around the entrance.  Its dumb eyes followed him but it was too big and ugly to enter the gate.

The furry giant was actually calling down to Dina in a ghastly rumble.  “I’ve got you pinned, mother. You should’ve never brought me into this sick, sad world.”

While Levi hated to interfere with family business, he had had enough.  He sliced off the beast’s throwing arm. Multiple meaty sections flopped onto the walls like hairy cuts of T-bone.

Soon, Levi slashed clear across the nape.  Because the beast moved its body, he sliced lower than he meant to.

An inhuman cry shattered the grave silence of a lifeless district.  The beast toppled off the wall, but Levi’s eagle eyes caught sight of the person who had burst out of its nape.  A bare chested blond man laid on the wall, bleeding out of the stumps of his thighs.

Levi struck at the sockets of his arms, kicking the amputated limbs off the edge of Wall Maria.

“So you’re another Yeager brat?” Levi said.  “I’m taking no chances with you.”

“I’d say the same for you.  Ackerman. You’re an inhuman scourge,” Yeager reacted.  Despite his bold mouth, fear flickered in his eyes from beneath Levi’s sword.  He was a Yeager after all.

Levi crouched, running the flat of his blade along Yeager’s exposed body and shoving it into Yeager’s scruffy throat. He neatly arranged the man’s crooked glasses.  “I don’t dig on weaselly bozos like you.”

He got a rough laugh from the titan shifter.  “Loyalty is a very short leash, monster. And you’re too far away to thwart our plans.  You’ll break before your leash snaps.”

Levi sliced another inch of flesh from the man’s thigh and smeared bone chippings glued to the dripping blade on the howling man’s chin.  “What plans?”

Yeager wheezed out quick answers before the Ackerman trimmed his other leg.  “My subordinates by now have captured your Ymir. They’ll devour her if they don’t report to me here.  If I’m dead, they’ll follow through.”

“Well fuck all.  Can’t let you miss your appointment.  We wouldn't want you lookin like shit,” Levi said.

Booming footfalls from below caught his attention.  The streets were teeming with mindless titans, more than Levi would’ve believed possible.

He watched soldiers stranded on rooftops get massacred trying to cover for those fleeing on the cobblestoned avenues.

“Not my finest work.  You should see it on the other side of my rock pile,” the Marleyan boasted.  “I wrangled up some fresh new titans for any survivors.”

“Oh fuck you,” Levi growled.  He grabbed Yeager by his straggly hair and let him hang in mid-air.  “Call them off or I feed you to the ugliest giant shit I see.”

The enemy laughed in his face.  “I could do that for you.  Trade me the Coordinate.”

He shrugged his mangled shoulders at Levi’s glaring silence.  “Look, the ones that I make can move at night. You saw them. But these guys I lured here are someone else’s bastards.”

An unseen enemy shot at Levi from behind.  Levi released Yeager as a few bullets chewed his shoulder.

Of course.  Someone had helped that overgrown fur ball gather up rocks.

Levi caught a quick view of a woman with a submachine gun leaping off the wall.  With a thundering crack, she transformed into the four legged titan Levi had spotted earlier near the ruined gate.  The four legged titan caught Yeager in its mouth and flattened a couple small shops upon landing.

Levi also plunged into hell.  He hacked away at every stupid titan that tried to snatch him, his blades snapping off along with his patience; blood lust pounding through his injuries.

The titan queen engaged the four legged titan, unable to dodge as the four legged titan gored the titan queen’s navel, sending the titan queen right into a semicircle of drooling titans.

Levi used the four legged titan’s distraction by Dina as an opportunity to pick up momentum, going into a sideways spin with his blades positioned to debone its spine until its body fluttered apart like insect wings.

The titan queen screamed as a 10 m titan with fat lips and squinty eyes tore off the arm shielding her nape.

Levi’s swords were dull stubs in his hands as the unknown shifter woman defending Yeager fired another hail of bullets on the titan hordes.  The woman's human body was badly gashed, torso gaped like a bleeding cunt, from Levi’s whirling fury.

Human and shifters alike were closed in on all quarters.  Gargantuan legs, thicker than trees, crowded out the sun. Levi’s canisters died with the light.

Levi watched the bloated head come for him, jaws hinging open, with an odd sort of disinterest.  He was thirsty. Thirsty for tea and biscuits with Eren and his brat.

And milk.  Brats needed milk.

“Fuck.  This!” Levi cursed.  He popped out the steel nubs, sheathed the hilts, caught both nubs, and pitched them bulls eye into the fat head titan’s pupils.

With the last of his steel blades latched on, Levi cut through the titan pile-up on the titan queen like a buzz saw, puffy and disproportionate limbs dropping into a macabre avalanche.

He dug out Dina herself.  As she stirred from the lethargy of her transformation, Levi changed out his gas canisters for hers.

“Oy, queeny, we got more fatheads on the way.  Fuckin move!” he yelled, shaking her until the sinews ripped off her cheeks.

“Zeke…”

He yelled at her again.  With an irate click of his teeth, he put her under his arm.  

Dina resisted Levi, crying out.  “EZEKIEL!!”

The shifter who came out of the four legged titan approached them in an off kilter frenzy.  She had a dismembered Yeager slumped on her back, coming at them on her hands and feet, braying like a jackal as she mocked her comrade.

“Is that your mom, Zeke?  I mean, _Ezekiel_.” 

“Leave me to these devils, dear Pieck.  I can’t ever live this down.”

More titans were shaking the ground with their steps, but Dina was oblivious as she scooped her hapless son into her arms.

Pieck tugged her strap, training her gun on Levi.  “Ackerman.”

“You’re gonna need more firepower than that,” Levi said.  If not for the fear apparent in her eyes, he would’ve took it more personally.

“I know,” Pieck admitted, twitching when she heard the clink of his swords.

Levi watched Pieck’s face change as the titans advanced on them.  “Here comes the B Team.”

Levi grit his teeth; he saw two titans running to overtake them.  It was the armored titan. The other one had broken teeth. Behind them was one Colossus, blowing steam out of its ass to keep pace.

As Levi considered how to take Zeke hostage and slaughter all these titan shifters, every titan shifter present suddenly knelt down.  Even Zeke rolled into a faceplant.

The armored titan and the Colossus got on bended knee.  The terror in Dina and Pieck’s face confirmed that something was wrong.

Levi spotted a familiar gleam of goggles as Hanji launched off of the unknown titan’s head and approached them. The major left a boot print on Zeke as Dina was swept up into a fervent kiss.

“You’re unhurt,” Hanji stated firmly.

“I- I need…" Dina sputtered.

"Yes, my queen!"

"Need you to get off of my son, Major,” Dina said, finishing weakly.

Hanji looked down, noted the blond hair and fair skin similar to Dina’s.  

“Apologies, my queen.”  Hanji obliged by stepping down and turned to Levi.  “Glad to see you li’l buddy.”

“Hanji what the actual fuck.”

“General Erwin’s orders are to stand down and to escort the Marleyans peacefully into Wall Maria,” Hanji recited.

“Would he settle for mostly alive?” Levi queried.  “He needs every last one of these shits intact?”

“Yes!”  Despite the gauze crammed into one goggle, the major could still intimidate Levi with one evil eyeball.

“Just needed clarity,” Levi said.

“The Coordinate is here.  He’s on our side,” Hanji said slowly, catching Levi’s sleeve.  “He didn’t know, Levi.”

Hanjo’s cryptic explanation didn’t prepare Levi when a lean figure in a tattered Survey Corps cloak joined them, fresh from the nape.  Levi’s eyes bulged in utter betrayal as the Coordinate tugged off the green hood.

"Why aren't you with your brat?" Levi demanded.

“He didn’t make it, Captain.  It's just me, no baby. You're not responsible for me no mores,” Eren said, and his wet eyes swallowed up the whole world.  Then his jaw set and he held himself taller, his defiant look causing Levi’s busted heart to snap. “I can carry on like before.”

“Then you don’t need me.  You’ll go your way and I go my way,” Levi said coldly.

Eren’s tough guy face cracked and Levi stomped past the arms’ length bullshit that Eren tried to pull.

“Listen here you brat,” Levi nearly hissed.  He got his fingers into Eren’s ponytail and tugged him into a brisk squeeze.

“You gots something of mine.”

“Oh, your cloak,” Eren said, his hands stroking the fabric even as he moved to unclasp it.

“Not that, Eren!  You got my word. I said you got me for life.  The fuck did you think I meant when I said that shit?” Levi scowled.

“Shit changed on me, Levi.  I couldn’t ask you to give me more.  It’s not fair to you,” Eren said.

“Explain it to me.  My poor beta brain can’t read your fuckin mind,” Levi demanded. “What do you need?”

“Levi, stop.”

“What the fuck do you need?” Levi continued.

“Stop,” Eren commanded.

“No.  We are fixing this shit now,” Levi argued.

A perplexed expression crossed Eren’s face.  “Levi. Just now, you didn’t want to stop talking when I told you to stop?”

“Nope,” Levi answered.  He froze when Eren kissed his forehead.

“Do you remember what I said to you when you saw me?” Eren asked.

“Yeah.  Isaac didn’t make it,” Levi whispered.

“Isaac?” Eren repeated.

“You said it was a boy.  I had Isaac picked out for a boy.”

Eren and Levi couldn’t look away from one another.  Eren fastened securely in Levi’s arms.

“I guess you’re going to do whatever no matter what I tell you,” Eren said.  “I can’t make you forget either.”

“No.  You got me for life,” Levi affirmed.

Eren curled into him, and Levi felt like he’d reclaimed lost ground, like he conquered more of Eren’s inhibitions, and it was better than if Levi had saved the whole kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name is NOT Ezekiel in canon. It's a mom thing for Dina to out her grown ass son's antiquated name. Fufufu.
> 
> Warning: My story is completely divergent from whats happening now in the manga as of July 2019. I can't deal with this Norse shit. AHHHHHHHH


	18. Yeagersong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yeagers continue the family business of ruining yet another country.

Eren and Levi hugged long and hard as though it would be their last.  Levi had almost forgotten how warm and solid Eren was, how soft Eren's skin was under his lips when he pecked a quick kiss on the side of Eren's neck.  Though the hair at Eren's temple was damp with sweat, a whisper of chamomile tickled Levi's nose.

Likewise, Eren soaked in the warmth of Levi's fingers messing up his ponytail and he leaned into the steel vice grip which he hadn't felt in months with Isaac growing in his middle.  Levi felt gritty when Eren thumbed behind Levi's ear and touched his tangled hair. Pieces of gravel fell out of Levi’s uniform. Levi smelled burnt and ripe, but Eren didn't give a fuck because it was really him.

Eren drew back to get another good look.  Levi maintained contact, both of his hands lightly bracing  Eren's upper arms.

“Levi, I’m going to Marley.  With them,” Eren said, nodding his head over at the shifters who remained kneeling.  “I need you to back me up when we meet with the queen and the assembly. They’re not going to go for it.”

“No way in hell.  They’re not wrong to vote against it.  Tell me why you gotta go deep into enemy territory,” Levi said.

“If I make it out alive, I have five years left, maybe six.  Shifters die young. I don’t have much time left to make things right.  I have one shot to bring about peace,” Eren pleaded.

“You’re planning to make peace with the shitheads who want to kill us all?” Levi repeated incredulously.

“Levi, it’s not titans holding us down.  It’s always been men killing men. I have to do something now that I’ve seen the paths.  I know the truth. We can’t stay inside these walls,” Eren pleaded.

“You are going to get me court martialed,” Levi said.  “Then it’ll be more annoying to drag your ass home.”

“Levi?”

“I’m in.  Fuck me. I’ll get you off this shitty island and march you straight to hell if that’s what you need.”

“I’m not asking you to go that far.  I’m not gonna live much longer,” Eren hesitated to repeat.

“Where you’re going, I’m going.  I’ll bury you myself when time comes.  You got more shit to throw at me?”

“Yeah.  Only you and me will remember this conversation.  The power I have…” Eren swallowed. “It’s not that I can control the titans.  I can also manipulate people who can become titans. Their bodies and their minds do what I say like I’m a big shot Alpha.  I can make people in our country… forget.”

Levi could never understand why other Betas fell over themselves when an Alpha barked.  Usually he could get in a quick jab to an Alpha asshole’s throat before he or she finished bullying him.  He had Kenny to thank for that. While he had never been able to control others, he chose who he listened to.

“Then don’t you ever play with my head like that.  My head is off limits,” Levi warned. A memory arose of Eren with legs sprawled and arms raised as he nursed the goose egg from where he bashed his head in the tub.  Levi had chipped his tea cup over that shit. No way would he lose time like that in his own head.

“You’re different from the other betas, Levi.  You’re immune. I couldn’t erase your mind when I tried,” Eren promised.

“Fine.  You shouldn’t wipe Hanji’s mind neither.  Might make Four Eyes more unbalanced.” 

“Major Hanji can be trusted,” Eren conceded.  Levi was gratified to see Eren perk up a little.

Eren looked past Levi’s shoulder and waved at Hanji.  Hanji was too distracted by the titan shifters whose eyes had glazed over and were unresponsive.

Eren muttered to himself and the Marleyans, traitors enemies and their sole ally, stirred into action.  Reiner and Bertholdt released their titan bodies. Pieck transformed into the quadrupedal body under Zeke Yeager’s orders.  

Levi followed when Eren climbed on to Pieck’s back.  Dina trailed beside Hanji who held her dismembered son Zeke.  Reiner and Bertholdt rode up front where mistrustful folks could see them.

Eren’s powers of titan control were already evident all around them.  Pieck was able to transport them unimpeded though titans of every size and body type were peacefully migrating in an opposite flow outside Shiganshina and beyond the walls.  The large 10 meters or the bigger abnormal types each carried one of many giant boulders which Zeke had propelled like cannon balls.

“Are you making them leave, Eren?” Dina asked for confirmation.

“Yeah.  When they leave, they will pile up the rocks at the exterior district gate.”

Dina watched Major Hanji feed Zeke water.  Levi admired Hanji’s ability to use a softer approach dealing with enemies.  Whereas Levi would have cut out Zeke’s tongue and fed Zeke his own teeth.

Eren put his head on Levi’s shoulder--the one that wasn’t injured--hugging his stomach and stifling a yawn.  “What if he had been a girl instead?”

“Isabel,” Levi answered.

“Did you get that out of one of your love stories?” Eren asked.

“It’s called literature, brat,” Levi said without any spite.  He put his arm around Eren’s lower back. Their fingers brushed and Eren gripped his hand hard and fast beneath the Survey Corps cloak.

“Isabel was… I was her big brother.  43rd Expedition. You can look her up in the rosters or you can take my word for it," Levi explained

Eren quietly stroked Levi’s hand, making Levi feel his throbbing shoulder, as they both thought about who they lost.

“Isaac or Isabel,” Eren said.  “That’s better than Carlos.”

“That's for damn sure,” Levi said.  He put his hand under Eren’s chin, stroking the ridges scarred onto Eren’s cheek as Eren trembled inside of his emptiness.  Levi's handkerchief plugged Eren's nosebleed.

Levi wanted nothing more than to be alone with the boy, away from infidels who didn’t deserve to witness Eren’s pain.

* * *

The gate which Zeke had barricaded was all clear by the time Pieck and all passengers arrived.  Units with stretchers and wagons from Wall Maria entered to retrieve soldiers caught in the ambush within Shiganshina.

Hanji directed Pieck to the former Survey Corps headquarters where soldiers had pushed into when Zeke’s titans attacked from the north.  The fortress bore fresh damage. Inside awaited veteran and green soldiers guarding their general who needed a fuckton of care. There, Eren removed a few bullets from Levi’s arm and upper back and disinfected his wounds before assisting in medical aid for endless beds.

Besides Major Hanji bumping into door frames from losing an eye, Eren didn’t know how other comrades had fared.

Eren sought out Mikasa, for news and updates on everyone they knew.  She sported a deep and puckered scar beneath her right eye, from after they fled Shiganshina with Grisha’s secret items, right into a battle for Wall Maria against Zeke’s titans, stranded without the titan queen. 

Mikasa wouldn’t say a thing until she was on break from monitoring the Marleyans in their locked guest quarters.  Eren had to wait while the uncertainty crushed him into depression.

He lied awake on a couple of linty blankets that had been folded on top of a creaky frame for single bunks.  Eren didn’t complain about the lack of mattress, content to make do with a bottom bunk anchored to a stone wall when sick beds were needed for the wounded.  He kept his socks and shoes on, putting Levi’s old Survey cloak over his head and hugging himself to stay warm.

On the first morning when Eren rested from tending to the wounded, someone yanked the cloak off of him.  

“Up.  Now,” Eren heard.  In two blinks, Eren readily complied, standing into attention.

“Don’t ever let me see you laying round like that,” Levi said gruffly.

Eren blinked at Levi.  “I was just-- oh.”

He thought about what he must have looked like to the veteran, lying flat with the Wings of Freedom covering his face.  Fuck.

Levi stretched his arm and touched the tangled mass of Eren’s hair.  “Your ends are shit. C’mon.”

Levi led him to a semi private hall in the western section of the Survey headquarters.  There was a faded bench which had been dragged into the sunlight coming in through the windows.  Eren caught Levi frowning at the tracks which the legs of the bench left on a dusty floor.

Levi sat Eren on the bench.  He secured the old cloak around Eren’s shirt collar and produced a straight razor out of nowhere.  “How long do you want it?”

Eren rubbed behind his neck.  “I wanna be able to tie it back.”

“I got you,” Levi said.  When he finished cutting off several inches, he removed the cloak which had caught the trimmings and shook it down.

After a moment of dusting along Eren’s neck, Levi muttered.  “Shit. Your neck’s gonna itch from the loosies.”

Eren bent his face up as Levi’s fingers stroked the back of his neck.  His green eyes drank in the sight of Levi standing over him, life and limb intact.

Levi double checked his handiwork.  “You look good enough for the king of Marley to eat.”

“You’re not going to Marley to get ate,” Levi said, jerking the hair on Eren’s nape.

Eren gasped and curled his fingers over Levi’s.

“Bertholdt told me they don’t have a king,” Eren said.

“I don’t give a fuck who their head honcho is.  This not a one way trip for you. We coming back from this shitfest,” Levi said.

“I’m not going in without a plan,” Eren defended himself.  “Dina, Zackly, and the commanders are willing to open talks with Zeke and his warriors.”

“Cuz you explicitly ordered them not to kill each other,” Levi blithely added.

All too casually, Levi cleaned his straight razor and informed Eren, “In case you decide to go on a renegade mission of mercy, I will find you.  Cuz you’re a shifter, I’m prepared to hack off your shit. Above the joints. If I don’t feel like bringing you back in one piece.”

“Noted, Captain,” Eren acknowledged, not quite meeting Levi’s cold eyes.

Levi held out his hand and Eren reached for him.  Levi pulled him to standing and led Eren to outside of the Survey Corps fortress within an enclosed courtyard.  Off duty soldiers looked interested as Levi removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Alright, brat.  You look like a soldier again but can you hit like one?” Levi called out.

Eren followed suit by removing his outerwear and adjusted his weight as he settled into a stance that had once been second nature to him.  His pulse thrummed in delicious anticipation as Levi blatantly sized up his regenerated body.

“I’ll try not to muss your shirt,” Eren teased before he went on the offensive, lunging into Levi’s left.

“Not before I wipe the floor with you,” Levi promised, catching Eren’s arms and spinning him to a rough landing.

“Can you show me how you did that?” Eren asked as he rolled to his feet.

“Sure if your ass wanna come get it,” Levi agreed.  He seemed bored, body loose and head tilted, but he didn't look anywhere else besides Eren.

Eren came at Levi faster just like before and Levi blocked him, slowing his movements as he gripped up Eren, allowing the boy to appreciate his steadiness and confidence.  As he sent Eren staggering, Levi caught hold of him faster than Eren could see.

Levi clamped Eren’s forearm, saving him from scraping the stones.  Eren’s mouth flopped, much like his dangling arm and unsteady legs.  His instep pressed Levi’s boot, safe and secured by the captain’s strength.

“Think you can show me something I haven’t seen?” Levi smirked.  He squeezed Eren’s arm before releasing.

This time Levi approached Eren, his eyes promising another hard lesson.  Eren reacted, his foot going out to sweep below the knee and he hurled Levi bodily, using technique he had learned from Annie Leonhardt.

Levi landed on his feet just barely and he shuffled to face Eren.  Eren was immediately sorry, feeling his belly cramp, and bile up his throat as Levi's mouth quirked.

"I like a good prizefight," Levi assured Eren in a whisper that drifted low between the two of them, curling like gunsmoke in Eren's ear.  "Come on, brat. Give it to me."

Eren zig zagged toward Levi's left but Levi beat him to the punch, tipped off from the direction of those green eyes.  Eren rolled closer and took an unwieldy swipe when Levi knocked him onto his butt. Eren's elbow and palm cut through the shadow of the man who bested him.

The practice dragged for Eren in a series of neutralized strikes and bruising love taps from Levi.  Eren wasn't able to get in another one of Annie's kicks. Yet what really flustered Eren was that Levi wouldn't let Eren end their impromptu practice.

To stay on his boots, Eren bent over and clasped his thighs, worn out from repeated motions.  He was crying for no damn reason.

"Fucking finally," Levi said.  He wrapped his arms around Eren.

"I can't w- win, Levi.  Let me go. I don't think I can finish."

Levi picked him up, arms circling his hips.  He walked them to a cluster of trees, where a tied off blanket awaited them.

Though Levi could only bring rations and water, the motions of chew and swallow helped Eren, while him and Levi sat together, pressed from shoulder to knee, their boots occasionally knocking.  The blanket softened the compacted dirt where they rested; sitting on the stonework would've been murder.

"You wanna tell me exactly what went down when you booked it out of Mitras, or you need my boot to your ass?" Levi flatly asked.

"What the hell, Levi.  I don't wanna do neither," Eren complained.  He still had a stitch in his side and his ankle hurt from rolling out of Levi's thumping.

"You're gonna make yourself stronger or more miserable.  Which one?" Levi asked.

"Both.  Let's do this," Eren said wearily, planting his boots.

"You could talk, Eren," Levi said.

"This will hurt less," Eren said.  "Please Levi. Thanks for looking out, but I'd rather take the hits."

"Even from me?" 

"Yeah.  I could take it.  With you," Eren answered, extending his hand.

Levi clasped Eren's palm with his rough hands, brows furrowing as he briefly kissed his lips to Eren's scraped knuckles.  Eren looked to Levi with such trust and it compelled Levi to come at him, no holding back, no giving up.

* * *

Mikasa and Sasha met with Eren and Levi in a common area of the mens’ sleepers.

Levi sat in a folded mattress arranged into a makeshift couch with his boots propped up, frowning into a dilapidated novel that was easily printed a century ago.  The book was foraged from Headquarters. No matter how gingerly he handled the pages, loose leafs came undone.  

Eren served coffee and thin soup to Levi and his visitors.  Sasha sniffled over her untouched bowl.  

"Sasha," Eren began, shutting up when Sasha raised her hand dejectedly.

"This sounds far fetched, but this is what I seen and hear when we got ambushed.  Jean and I were under Gelgar," Sasha explained, bowing her shaved head.  A thick red suture line ran over and along her ear.

"Our squad heard a spooky scream.  T'aint no man nor critter that done it.  Gave us all the willies," Sasha confided, clutching herself tightly under a cloak monogrammed C.S.

"I turned to Jean and with my own eyes, I declare he blew up.  Turned into a titan! Turned on me! Grip me up real tight. Anotha 'un changed too.  Second titan tore into our peeps when I slipped out from Jean's blood on account of my swords in his eyes.  Makes no durn sense but it came to be anyways."

"I believe you," Eren told Sasha.

"But how come, Eren?  Can you tell me how my own friend tried to get a piece of me?  He wouldn't let up when I begged him to stop. I screamed NO even and I couldn't stop him," Sasha uttered in despair.

"I don't know, Sasha.  We all know that titan serum changes people.  It doesn't sound like Jean got the needle." Despite his access to the memories of the Founding titan, Eren had no idea how anyone could shift without a syringe full of serum.

Sasha was disappointed but not surprised.  She moved onto the events that she comprehended.

"Armin was cooked when I ran across survivin hold outs in Shigan.  If I didn't recognize Armin's horse, I wouldna knowed who it was. Armin and Connie, I knew were with Keiji."

"We don't know what happened to Keiji or his squad," Mikasa spoke a bit too sharply.  She adjusted her tone. "Officially, they're missing except for Armin. Many squads' whereabouts are unknown.  I wouldn't jump to any conclusions, Sasha."

Eren felt completely useless.  For all his powers, he had no clue as to how Jean shifted into a mindless titan and suspected that, without a witness to verify, Connie was either dead or worse.

Eren spied the initials stitched into the cloak Sasha wore and recognized Mikasa's handiwork.  Mikasa caught his attention and shook her head at him, signaling Eren not to ask how Sasha inherited Connie's cloak.

"What doc say?” Sasha asked Mikasa.

“Doctor told me that Armin had over half of his body covered in burns.  If they woke him, he would be screaming in pain. I stop by when I’m off shift to help them get ointment all over him,” Mikasa said, her hands trembling.  “I use a spatula to scrape it on.” 

“I could’ve gone to see him too,” Eren said.  “Why didn’t you say, Mikasa? Armin is my friend, too.”

“You had your-- your Captain to see to,” Mikasa said.

“Oy.  Nothing stopping you from running to your friend’s bedside,” Levi said to Eren, grabbing his knee and shaking it.  Eren nodded to him, assured by that touch.

Eren stared intently at Mikasa who hunched into her scarf.  “I wasn’t there to fight with you. Now I don’t have any place to be.”

“Me neither,” Sasha added.  She stood in the unbearable space between Eren and Mikasa and across from Levi, pressing both of her comrades’ shoulders until they felt the heaviness of her body.  “Ponies gotta stick together.”

Mikasa turned to Eren.  “We have some time before Armin’s doctors give up on him… It stinks where he is.”

The three of them excused themselves from Levi’s presence and left the common area.  Mikasa took them down a hall in close proximity to communal washrooms.  

“He rubbed my belly for luck.  Some luck,” Eren said wretchedly when they reached the burn patients.

“Eren.  Armin knew he would have to leave the walls himself.  He needed courage more than luck to reach Wall Maria,” Mikasa chastised.  

“He’ll be happy to see you Eren.  You think he’ll hate you because you lost your baby?” Sasha assured Eren shakily.  It was doubtful the burned soldier would see anything, given how heavily bandaged their comrade’s face was.

“I made a mistake thinking my son  would take over where I fucked up. It’s not gonna fall on him to battle for freedom.  All along, I never should have stopped.” Eren looked hard and long at his fallen comrade, shrouded head to toe, as his hand rested where the knife had pierced.

* * *

Eren bit the bullet and approached Dina first while she was rolling cleaned bandages into neat bundles.  She took her time, staring down Grisha's son, who he had chosen.

"The bond between an alpha and his omega is very nearly unbreakable, you know.  A path runs between them once they've joined," Dina began. "For anyone willing to believe, not even death can truly part them.  I told your father I would find him again."

Eren nodded, shuffling his feet and averting his eyes.  "I remember that."

Dina went to him, grabbed his face, and peered into his eyes.

"You.  You are not going to waste the miraculous power that your father gave to you," Dina said.  "I will take it from you if I see you're throwing it away."

Eren regarded her with resentment, in the face of her threat.  "You mean you'll come for me like my mom. She gave her life to protect us. Her legs were fine, she could have run.  Instead she saved me and Mikasa from you."

"How long do you plan to trot out that dead horse?" Dina wearily pushed back.  "My alpha gave up his life for our people, and that's all you came to say?"

"Children forsake their parents.  They can leave you while they're yet in your home, cooking their meals, picking up their shirts."  Dina swiped under her puffy eyes.

"I never want to know what it is to outlive my son.  I'm scared for that, Eren," Dina said. "I can't live through that."

“There is no through.  I’m in it,” Eren said, clenching his teeth.

Dina could see him biting the inside of his mouth, clamping his lips tight, careful not to take another step or make another move, lest he break right there.  She grabbed his head and locked arms, prepared to take fists pounding or a skull bashing. He wasn’t Zeke, and he wouldn’t ever be. But she did for him what she would’ve done for her boy, if she could do it all over again.  She patted his head and rubbed along his scalp, neck, and back, shushing.

Eren shuddered and hot tears fell on her neck where Grisha had kissed.  She felt the breath of life in his beating chest, and her heart opened.  They both sagged into each other, shackled together by the memory of their dearly departed and his unfinished legacy.

* * *

Lt Gen Pixis sent Eren and the Marleyans to Mitras with General Erwin now in stable condition and Queen Dina in tow.  Pixis remained stationed in the south to keep an eye on their gates and begin the long process of keeping the peace as ranchers and settlers arrived with their land deeds.

Queen Dina and General Erwin appeared before the Assembly to answer for the massive casualties despite successfully repelling titans beyond Wall Maria.  Historia, Ymir, Erwin, Eren, Zeke, Pieck, Reiner, Bertholdt were in attendance under extremely armed patrols and guardsmen which included Hanji, Mike, Levi, and Mikasa. Military police equipped with thunder spears surrounded the High Courts.

With the majority of noblemen and noblewomen gathered, Secretary Darius Zackly called the Assembly into order.  

Dina offered brief answers to Secretary Zackly’s inquiries on rebuilding Shiganshina’s district gates and retrieving her late husband’s testimony in his journal.  Zeke, who regained his limbs, crossed his arms and slouched back in his seat. He dispassionately observed the photo which Dina had submitted for evidence.

All eyes were on Eren Yeager, not all of them friendly.

“Why in this world are the people most capable of opposing the titans… the only ones given the privilege of avoiding them entirely?” Eren began.  

Brigadier General Nile Dok maintained a disdainful gaze on his hands which remained locked together on the table.  Seated behind Dok on a mounted platform, was Erwin. Eren raised his eyes to meet Erwin.

“I was just a recruit and even I couldn’t avoid this mystery on why humanity had to live like animals in a cage,” Eren said.  He looked from Erwin to Zeke.

“I’m done with mysteries.  Let me lay it all down for everyone so there is no misunderstanding.  I will knock down Wall Maria and Wall Rose. Anyone who wants freedom must take it!!”

The High Courts broke into mayhem that guardsmen had to use the sides of their swords to keep back daring and hostile lords.

“Our people, the Eldians, must accept what we did.  We were the evil empire. We were the titans and we made people into animals!” Eren declared.

General Erwin announced a recess and pulled Zackly, Dok, Dina, Historia, Hanji, Eren, and Zeke into his ready chambers.

Dok grabbed Eren by his collar.  “You’re gonna kill us all, you lunatic!!”

“We’re not,” Zeke piped up.  “Maybe labor camps and mining prisons.  Not much back at home besides pasta.”

Erwin laid a hand on Dok’s shoulder.  Though his hollow sleeve displayed his handicap, his calm strength settled the room.  “Cooler heads must prevail, Nile.”

Dok shoved Eren away and crossed his arms, perching on Erwin’s dark wooden desk papered with documents.

“Eren, can you explain to us how you mean to fell our walls?” Erwin inquired.  With Hanji’s assistance, he served glasses of wine to all present.

“Yes, sir.  I will move the walls to the edge of Paradis so people can settle their own land if they want.  I have… memories of the Founding titans who were before me. I remember how these walls came to be.  Colossal titans are inside these walls and they will move where I want them to.”

“Yep,” Zeke said, draining his wine.  “There’s said to be a million titans who can stomp all life off of this world.”

“I’m the one who said it to you Ezekiel,” Dina said, frowning at his glass.  

“Yes, but you also said it was just bedtime stories,” Zeke chortled bitterly.

“I’m not using the Coordinate to wipe out humanity!” Eren argued heatedly.  “It’s my job to make peace happen. I have to do this.”

“Eren, you should have come to me sooner,” Erwin said, as he considered the information presented to him.  “I would’ve helped you think through best and worst case scenarios.”

“It’s too late for that,” Eren said, from all the way over in the distance between them.

“You’re being stubborn Eren.  Take the help, for goodness sake!” Historia demanded.  It was the first time she spoke to him since he ditched her in Mitras to stop the Marleyans’ trap awaiting the military in Shiganshina.

Eren lowered his face.  “What would you do in my situation, General?  I have to go with these traitors and make peace.  I have a greater responsibility because I’m the Coordinate.”

“If you give the power to me, I would make good use of it,” Zeke boasted.  

“How?  By throwing rock titans at things?” Hanji questioned.  The major was clearly disgruntled with the beastly shifter who almost destroyed Military Police forces.

“I had a plan.  This,” Zeke started, “does not leave this room.”

“Very well.  All of us are bound to secrecy.  Anyone who discusses any intelligence from the war chief to anyone who is not currently present will be hanged for treason,” Erwin decided.

“Liberio Fest is coming up,” Zeke said.  “It’s an annual event that’s touted as a summit for heads of state, but honestly, it’s how Marley shows off its superpower status, unrivaled except by the Mid-East Allied Forces.”

Zeke’s fingers steepled as his spectacles gleamed.  “I know the PSA leadership. With the Coordinate’s arrival in Marley close to Liberio Fest, they would raise up nationalist fanfare by demonstrating the Coordinate powers and scare the living daylights out of foreigners.”

Zeke held out his hand.  “Imagine all these golden eggs in a basket.  And all it would take is, what, one-third of the Colossals in Wall Maria to walk across the channel and whoops.”

Zeke’s hand closed into a fist.

“No,” Eren said.  “That’s not what I’m supposed to do with this power.  That’s not gonna save everyone.”

“I like the nobility of your ideals, Eren, but we must consider practicalities,” Erwin said.  “The War Chief is smart to take advantage of this Liberio Fest. This occasion will get world leaders to the table.”

Eren’s heart sank as Erwin looked around the room for objections.  Zeke thumbed his nose at his mother while Historia eyed the exit door.

“We live in peace that was forced on us within these walls.  Sounds to me like Eren Yeager means to inflict peace on a cruel world.  If I may, General, I can have my people gather every treaty drawn up by generations of greedy nobles,” Zackly said.

“I would like to review those treaties when opportunity arises.  For now, I believe that we could use Liberio Fest and Eren’s power to set the table for peace negotiations, rather than kill off a whole people.  We must proceed beyond these walls. I can't guarantee war or peace until we move onward. Onward. That is our way," Erwin declared.

Hope arose in Eren’s chest as Erwin took over.  When he recovered his breath, his heart pumped faster and he couldn’t tear his gaze from Erwin’s hand which absently stroked the front of his shirt beneath the red gem of his bolo tie.

His body was betraying him again, heart pounding, blood rising, mind plagued by profane and visceral recall of sinking into bloodied sheets, locked down by flesh, insides writhing for a thick, filling, milky wash.  When Erwin, drawn by the intensity of Eren’s staring, chanced a quick meeting of the eyes, Eren figured out that he was in fucking heat.  

Erwin ordered Hanji to bring Zeke’s subordinates into the ready chambers.  Eren and Historia were politely dismissed from the discussions. They were happy to leave it to the general and Eren was the first one out.

“Let’s go for a walk Eren,” suggested Historia.  “I think you need it.”

“You wanna hang out with me?” Eren asked cautiously.

“Yes.  We miss you,” Historia said as Ymir sauntered up to her girlfriend in the hallways of the courthouse.

“You need to pop them pills again mega man,” Ymir said, wrinkling her nose.

“We’re going to get some air before the Assembly calls us again,” Historia said.

Eren caught sight of Levi who had already spotted him. Levi had strapped on thunder spears and modified 3DM gear with the big barrels holstered.  Mikasa accompanied Levi, similarly armed. He shook himself, not quite able to get Erwin’s blue eyes out of his head.

An iron weight hooked into his stomach as Levi approached him.  Eren froze, turned his ass about face, and stepped up his pace with Historia and Ymir tailing him.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Historia asked when she caught up.  She looked over her shoulder, noticing nothing out of place except for Captain Levi and Mikasa stationing themselves back to back in the hallway, on the lookout for trouble.

“Here we go again with the moods,” Ymir muttered.

“Nothing’s going on.  I think being outside is not inside,” Eren babbled, in full flight mode, his ears tingling with his heart pounding from the depths of his throat.  He wasn't comfortable with Levi seeing him after he had talked to Erwin.

Historia pressed into him while Ymir stood watch, ready to act if the Marleyan warriors decided to blow up the grand courthouse.

“Stand down, booger brain.  I can stop all of them with a word if Reiner or Zeke make hell break loose,” Eren tried to assure them.

“You really can? Make me do something,” Ymir challenged.  She rubbed her nose and threw another grin.

“H-hey, I don't think so!” Historia added hastily.

“Relax, Historia.  She’s your pain in the ass to mess with,” Eren said.  Quirking the slightest of smiles, Eren told Ymir, ”Drop and do 50 push ups, slacker.”

Ymir clenched her teeth as her wrists took the sudden strain of literally dropping to the pavement.  Eren then commanded Ymir halfway through: “Now with one hand.”

Ymir obeyed, but she used her free hand to flip Eren the bird, dig out a booger from right nostril with her middle finger, and flick the booger at Eren.

“That hit my face.  I got the booger touch now,” Eren complained, scrubbing the offended cheek with his shoulder while Historia scolded Ymir for being spiteful and gross.

“What a lame dare.  I didn’t break a sweat!!” Ymir bragged, raising her arms and stretching.

Ymir scowled when Eren put his arm around Historia’s shoulder and pressed his face to Historia’s cheek, who squealed a little because she didn’t want the booger touch.

“Children, it’s time to get inside,” they heard.  

It was Pieck, stooped over, who had been sent to retrieve them.

“We aren’t kids,” Eren said, the playfulness gone as though it had never been.

Ymir, who had picked up Historia from beneath her arms like a cat, straightened up and watched Pieck as Eren and then Historia filed inside.

“Neither of them got to be kids,” Ymir said.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Pieck said.

Ymir kept pace with Pieck rather than show Pieck her back.

Dina was perched in a gilded chair within the courtroom, garbed in a floor length dress and a cape pinned by a brooch at her throat.  Historia was seated beside Ymir in a dark silk dress. Ymir sat in wide silk trousers, matched with a smocked blouse accented by a bright yellow ribbon tied along the collar of her blouse. 

Secretary Darius announced that the Assembly cast their votes.

“It’s been decided that Eren will be escorted to the neighborhood of Liberio in the country of Marley by our allies, Zeke, Pieck, Reiner, Bertholdt.  As well as our own people, Dina and Ymir. Special Operations from the Police Brigade will support their efforts,” Darius explained.

“Eren Yeager, I place you under the protection of Special Operations,” Erwin decreed.  “In exchange for your safe passage and our trust in your titan ability for this top-secret mission, I expect your cooperation.”

“You have it, General.  I’ll give you my all,” Eren said, standing firm and lifting his face.  His ears burned from the hyper awareness of seeing the man he wanted as his Alpha.  He thought about all that happened with Reiss and unborn Isaac and remembered his new purpose.

Eren tried for a small smile, remembering how stupid he had been as a recruit; back when Erwin had been the colonel.  For a moment, he felt like he had with Erwin in a lush and wild place where anything could have happened. Though the bright, green vision faded into varnished wood panels and a stuffy old hall, the feeling that anything could happen remained with Eren.

Erwin spared him a glance, pale lashes flickering, as he addressed their tentative allies, the Marleyan warriors.

"Do all of you warriors agree to rendezvous with Paradisian soldiers in your homeland and to work together towards the survival of the Eldian race?" Erwin formally inquired.

Zeke sat in front of Pieck, Reiner, and Bertholdt.  He had one long arm slung behind his chair, slouching crookedly that his hairy knuckle dragged the hardwood floor.  "I'll participate in this madness."

"I'm with the chief on this one," Pieck assented, mouth quirking.  "Once more, I'm in the thick of it with children."

Reiner's hands shook as he smoothed his palms over his blond hair, looking from commander in chief Erwin to war chief Zeke, his eyes like fogged amber.  Eren pitied him, sensing how the habitual double crosser lost thread of the proceedings.

Bertholdt had gone rigid, throat locked up, as each crucial moment shaped the likelihood of his refusal.  He almost hissed his final answer. "Yes."

Reiner recovered confidence when he saw Bertholdt's distress.  "Of course I'm in. I can't leave my comrades in the lurch."

“Our deal is finalized.  Further details of our movements in Liberio must remain confidential until the successful accomplishment of this mission.  We intend to broker peace,” General Erwin declared.

Lt Gen Pixis indicated to Erwin that he had words yet for the High Court.  "Inquiry, General Erwin. How do we proceed on smashing down these damned walls?"

Erwin had an answer, even for that.  "Form a committee with your brightest designers and craftsmen.  Garrison will work closely with Military Police for demolition ops, civilian relocations and relief allocation.  We must put the safety of Her Majesty's subjects foremost."

"Thank you General," Lt Gen Pixis said. His mustache twitched as he told Eren, "We will make a good show of it, won't we, young man?  I expect the press will have a field day. Especially when we bar them access. For their safety, of course."

"Yes, sirs.  Of course," Eren said, tucking his lips between his teeth.  If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that command made jokes on the bench.

* * *

They were exploring their coastline which was alien to them.

“What was in the bottle?  A message?” Zeke inquired of Eren and his comrades prior to the scheduled arrival of the steamboat that would pick up Eren and Marley’s warriors.  Eren and Mikasa held each other, Mikasa crying for the both of them as the tide closed over the bottle which Mikasa released into the waves.

“It's for my bro,” Eren said, over the constantly swelling waves.

His dearest friends had been lost to their last battle.  Eren would've given his life, easily, to bring back Armin, Connie, Jean, and too many faces it wouldn’t be enough.

Marco floated paper boats with half stubs of lit candles.  Sasha put sweet wafers into the paper boats of her best friends.  She put one wafer in a boat for every three wafers she popped into her mouth.  They quickly ran short and Marco split his remaining wafers in half to fill as many boats as possible.

Mikasa treaded water to where Sasha and Marco launched the majority of boats, stooping to course correct the wayward boats.

“They’re all just gonna sink.  What’s the point of these trifles?” Zeke asked.

“Gotta kill time,” Eren answered.  He didn’t see the point of explaining to someone like Zeke who had abandoned his humanity for ambition.

Eren looked over at Hanji and Levi, cloaked in black wings, who had opted not to participate in the impromptu memorial of those fallen in Maria.  The two of them stood knee deep in the water with their boots off.  

Hanji was examining fistfuls of seaweed while Levi had his hands up in the air to ward off Hanji’s slimy plants.  Eren swallowed down his grief, deciding that he liked seeing them together like this because this was how him and Armin had played.

“Eren, I made this one for Grisha,” Dina said.  Instead of a boat, she had a small raft on which she rested an odd toy.  Grisha’s name was painted on the toy.

“That’s a… flying machine,” Dina explained.  “Your dad was rather obsessed.”

“You made that?  It looks all lit up,” Eren remarked.

“I commissioned the major BUT I did paint it myself,” Dina confessed, biting her mouth.  “I got the idea from the flashlight which the major gifted to me. Hanji used crystal chippings inside the nose to make it realer. Almost as good as electric.”

He noticed how Zeke’s mouth thinned into a thin pink line inside his unruly beard.  Eren waited until Zeke slouched off, kicking up sand. “What’s his problem?”

“He had a lot to live up to.  Your dad was pretty much all over him,” Dina said.

“My mom was the hardass but my father… let me get away with murder,” Eren trailed off.  He had avoided seeking out Grisha’s memories from before Paradis.  

Now, he focused on his father’s hunted looking face and breathed through a relentless mosaic of his father's failings.

“I’m going to talk to Zeke.  Give me the flying machine please,” Eren requested.  

Dina perched it on his outstretched palm and faced the sunset.  He carried the flying machine in his hand, cradling it like how him and Armin had caught fireflies on rough, hungry nights.

“Father was a douchebag to you.  Come and say goodbye,” Eren said.

“I think narcing on him and his followers to the PSA said it all,” Zeke said.  He crouched in the sand and skipped stones in the shallow waves.

“You didn’t say bye to him.  You walked by the food while he read the newspaper.  You left the house without looking left or right,” Eren refuted, just saying what happened in Grisha’s last memory of Zeke.

“Then command me to do as you will, All Powerful One,”  Zeke said. He got one stone to skip five times before sinking.

“No.  I shouldn’t command you to be decent. We’re enemies but you should be a man,” Eren said.

“I’m not your enemy, Eren Yeager,” Zeke said.

“Get up Zeke if you mean it,” Eren insisted.

Zeke did so, bumping shoulders as he stomped to where Dina stood which caused Eren to drop the flying machine into the sand.  He shook the painted model off the best he could but the damage was done. Dina was unable to keep the flying machine afloat on its tiny, flat raft.

She hid her smile behind a fist as she watched Grisha’s titan sons scratch their heads over a crude model airplane.  With the sun completely set, all she could see were their shapes and their movements silhouetted by the candlelit paper boats passing into the night.

“Ezekiel.  Eren. It doesn’t matter how it goes into the water.  One of you can chuck it,” Dina said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!!” Eren objected when Zeke launched the model airplane dedicated to Grisha.

The Yeager family watched as a faintly glowing object arched through a speckled sky.

“Well there it goes,” Zeke quipped, squinting through his lenses.

“That’s pretty far.  I didn’t hear the splash,” Eren said.  He patted Dina’s shoulder, turning so he bumped Zeke’s arm which caused skipping stones to drop out of Zeke’s hands.

Zeke’s hand clenched as he watched the ripples from where his skipping stones dropped.

“What? You gonna hand me over to the PSA, too?” Eren asked.

Dina tread water to Hanji and Levi while Zeke picked up Eren and tossed him into the black waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Marley would've gotten away with it, too. If not for these meddling Yeagers. Ruh roh.
> 
> So in case I didn't do a right job of it, Eren's will isn't chained up but he has an overdeveloped conscience, m'kay?
> 
> Drink water and stretch your muscles. Next stop: Liberio. Travel advisory: Fascists.


	19. Krista and Ymir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marley welcomes guests from the kingdom of Paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank user name "Somebody" for loving on my fic. Nonny-chan, your enthusiasm for how I would describe Marley in future chapters inspired me to write deeper detail than my first draft. Special thank you!

As far as the Warriors were concerned, they had gone above and beyond their mission by peacefully escorting King Eren and Queen Sina across the channel, so much the better for Marley when they extended their reach into Paradis and the resources which such pristine country offered.  Negotiating the sale of Paradis would strengthen their supremacy in the hemisphere and catalyze Marleyan expansion, worthy spoils for the loss of Marco Galliard and Annie Leonhardt. The immediate families of the fallen Warriors in Operation Paradis Island were compensated with the coveted citizenship status.

Warriors and warrior Cadets gathered for a bittersweet celebration of Porco Galliard's withdrawal from service.  The director of ceremonies removed the yellow armband which ordinarily preceded taking up the red armband of a titanized Warrior.  Porco was needed at home for his brother Marcel's memorial service and to assist his family in their sponsored relocation outside of Liberio to the city of Onesta.

His comrades gave their Pock stern reminders for him as they muddled through farewells.

"Be sure to call us every day!" Falco insisted as he clasped Porco's shoulders.  The better to live vicariously through their friend who would be acknowledged as an honorary citizen.  

"Write us every week," Udo requested more reasonably.  His glasses hung off of one ear as he was shoved aside.

Gabi, the girl who never stood still, hugged Porco and gave him an uncharacteristic smooch on the cheek.  Porco smiled helplessly at Falco.

If Porco remained a bachelor, he could go to school, work, or travel.  Should he marry anyone or have children, he would have to reside once more inside a safe zone or consent to removing his knot.  None of them were thinking of that distant future because today, Porco was free.

Meanwhile, they were all stuck with serving hors d'oeuvres and cheap wine in conferences and meetings leading up to Liberio Fest because they were each proficient in a third language besides the continental tongue and Eldian.  Zeke, Bertholdt, and Reiner were the best fluent speakers. They should be, for the number of years they pissed away on that accursed island. However, as senior Warriors, they had obligations aside from catering to special guests of Marley, namely King Eren and Queen Sina of Paradis.

Gabi was disappointed upon cursory introductions to the royal couple.  Queen Sina, despite her classic Eldian beauty, appeared to be older than the king.  King Eren looked closer to Gabi's age. Eren seemed like an upperclassman that Gabi would sort of know if she attended public school and if Eren weren't a fucking devil.

"Not all marriages are for lovey dovey reasons.  Are you one of those girls who plan their wedding by themselves?" Udo commented when Gabi shared her underwhelmed impressions of the Paradisian royals.

"As if," Gabi scoffed, mentally stowing away her three-tiered cake and taffeta gown.  "Queen Sina married a boy. I wouldn't marry anyone younger than me. I can already stomp guys my age."

"Your birthday was back in February?" Udo asked Falco who happened to be hovering near their conversation.

"Yeah, so?" Falco asked, fiddling with the small serving plates on his tray.

"He's got two months on me," Gabi said.

"Good for you Falc," Udo said, smiling slyly.

"Shut up, Bock," Falco muttered, his fist indicating "or else I'll deck you."

* * *

"Are you well from your journey, your Majesty?" Wilhelm Tybur asked.  "I'm sorry the long travel was unkind to your constitution."

King Eren was near dead when the ship made it to harbor; a miserable creature inhabiting sick bay.

"I'm fine, Lord Tybur.  Food helps," answered His Majesty.

Eren and Dina ate a very lavish brunch with the Tybur family.  They were served light cocktails (a mocktail for young Eren), getting acquainted over pasta and grilled mackerel, tossed salad greens, figs with mascarpone cheese drizzled with honey and mint, a creamy sponge cake dessert, and great coffee poured in appallingly tiny cups.

The sponge cake was topped with thinly sliced candied fruits arranged in the shape of a nine pointed star.

"We wished to honor you with our hospitality," said Wilhelm Tybur.  He was taller than Eren and he was fair with chin length light hair tucked behind one ear.

"Willy, do cut the cake.  I can't bring myself to destroy a work of art," said Wilhelm's sister, Mina.  She was sort of forgettable, with her washed out eye color and medium tone hair, hovering between blond and brown.

"There is quite a bit to do in Liberio during high season.  The queen and I could do a bit of shopping or I can arrange for a tour of the riverside.  That is, if you want to explore outside of your secured chambers, Queen Sina," Mina demurred.

"I would rather not be separated from the queen," Eren said, tapping his fingers.  Two tiny cups of coffee made him jittery.

"You both are quite safe.  Her Majesty would not come to harm on a pre-approved route.  Not one detail is overlooked," Willy stated.

"I'm afraid not.  Maybe next time," Eren said.

"My dear king," Dina said, narrowing her eyes.  "What my dear king is concerned about is my safety as an omega."

Willy and Mina's faces shifted from tightly guarded offense to more kindred and sympathetic leanings.

"Of course, of course.  We weren't made aware of your dynamic, your Majesty.  Far be it from me to interfere with your bond," Willy hastily stated.

"Being in a foreign country makes me want to be careful.  I know almost next to nothing of the world," Eren said.  

Willy nodded.  "I imagine it must be a shock for you to encounter humanity beyond your lands."

"Yes," Eren said truthfully.  "For most of my life, before my father gave me the power of the Founding titan, as a boy, I thought the titans had enslaved mankind and I would live like a caged animal."

"I learned an unexpected truth about our people.  I wanted world peace. Despite many deadly battles which my family and my comrades-- soldiers-- had with your warriors, I still want that peace.  I'm prepared for drastic measures to avoid all out war."

Eren's blazing eyes entranced Willy in their zeal.

"I see.  This is better than I hoped.  We may be able to make a better future," Willy said.

"For Marley," Dina said.  Eren squeezed her knee to stay her words.

"Yes, your Highness," said Willy, touched by her outburst.  "Thank you for thinking of my homeland."

"Reiner and Bertholdt explained to me how they came to be warriors.  Eldians don't have many rights or freedoms here," Eren said. "Can something be done?"

"Not quickly, no," Willy answered.  His eyes drifted to Dina. "Is there anything else we may be able to do for you? You've journeyed far with your beautiful queen."

Dina lowered her gaze modestly in the face of quiet appreciation from an alpha man.

"Maybe you could tell us some stories about Eldia," Eren said.  "Has your war chief briefed you on what King Fritz did when he built the walls a century ago?"

"Their reports were like a fantastic tale that our own leadership and military found difficult to comprehend.  An entire peoples with no heritage, no idea of where they came from."

"I don't remember my first time shifting," Eren said.  "But I can't ever forget Bertholdt Hoover's Colossus. He looked like any other person."

"How old were you when you inherited the Coordinate?" Willie asked.

"I gained the Founding titan's power very recently.  I'm 18 years," said Eren.

"From your father, you say?" Mina pressed.

"Yes.  From him."

"Our Cadets are selected as children, but only in dire circumstances does recruitment titanize a Cadet who hasn't grown into a young adult.  Even then, the Cadets must compete with one another for the honor," Mina explained.

"Strength and loyalty are the utmost virtues of all warriors.  The Warriors entrusted with a titan's power must be especially loyal," Mina emphasized.  "If a titan Warrior is dying in the field, a Cadet must do right by their country."

"What does that mean?" Eren asked.  He no longer picked at the decadent sweets.

"Marley possesses several titans and we need all of them to keep order in the world.  The military takes precautions to retain ownership. Every one of our shifters have a successor lined up.  I'm sure it's similar to the succession customs in Paradis," Willy shrewdly guessed.

"Something like that," Eren said, turning his gaze to the queen.  "The Fritz bloodline. Only a royal can inherit this power."

"We both carry noble blood.  Whatever children I have would be next in line when we need a new king," Sina added.

Surprise flickered on both Willy and Mina's expressions, though they schooled their faces into polite interest.

"Is that so?  Only a Fritz can have the power of the Founding titan?  I've seen no such limitations on the other titan forms," Willy observed.

"Yes.  An Eldian commoner may kill the king but wouldn't truly be ruler of the walls," Sina further edified for present company.

"So if the queen and I both suffer an accident on the return trip to Paradis, well, our people will be in crisis.  We don't have an heir," Eren casually mentioned.

"Oh, don't talk like that, my dear king.  I shudder to think of the consequences," Sina said.

"What happens if a shifter dies and there is no one to take the shifter's ability?" Eren wondered aloud.

“When a titan shifter expires, the ability isn’t lost.  The soul of the titan travels the paths and chooses a child to attach to.  From the day when the child awakens, their days are numbered, cut short by the curse of Ymir.  That much history informs us," Willy revealed.

"After Karl Fritz fled to Paradis, the Jaws and Quadrupedal titans were killed in action.  Their power transferred to children whose families gave them up to Marleyan overlords. Then began the meteoric rise of the Marleyans, from an indentured caste to rulers of this continent.”

Eren raised another question.  “How would it be if the Coordinate ever died?  Has that ever happened?”

“Once,” Willy answered.  “Our ancestor, Krista, wielded God-like powers.  She could shape indestructible objects in her giant hands.  From the body of an ordinary girl, Krista assumed several different avatars.  In one form, she would be on all fours, the weight of an entire village on her back.  She could stand taller than a mountain and smite a whole city, throwing down the stars of heaven.  At times, she was a beautiful goddess, calling forth the dawn of war with her crystal horn. Hers was the supreme power before the day of her death.”

“Which… which titan was Krista?” Eren asked.

“Search your memories, your Majesty.  I'm sure you have titan memories like most shifters.  Do not take my word for it,” Willy advised.

"Do not strain yourself overmuch, you Majesty.  As you are newly initiated, only time may increase the scope of your knowings," Mina cautioned.

“Krista was the first,” Eren realized.  The mocktail glass trembled before he set it down, words buzzing in his ears.

Dina went for Eren’s hands, steadying him with her overbearing grip, the pressure of her hand a tight warning.  A nervous grin stretched her mouth. “Clumsy, are we?”

“Hush.  Let me think.  Krista,” Eren ventured, “was her name.  I thought she was called Ymir.”

“Yes, that’s what I was told as well, from my own mother,” Dina confirmed.  “Ymir, the mother of titans. When she died, not one soul was worthy to bear her power.  Several people were blessed with various abilities. The Warhammer could conjure swords superior to any weapon smithed by men.  The Quadrupedal carried a city. The Colossus crushed enemies of Eldia.”

“Your family’s lore master was very, very good,” Willy quipped.  “They preserved an impressive and intact portion of the tales of our people.”

“However,” Willy continued in a slightly patronizing tone.  “You Fritzes have indeed forgotten your own great mother. Ymir’s not a name.  Ymir is a weapon. A powerful invocation. The gift from the devil.”

“In pitched battle, vexed by a bloody sun and chased by a dark moon, Krista called out Ymir, a bedeviling sound, a scream from hell itself.  Soldiers under her feet forgot their fears and obeyed her call to arms. Soldiers who drank Krista’s elixir abandoned their humanity, shifting into bloodthirsty devils themselves, to devour all sworn enemies of Eldia.”

“So when she died?!” Eren stammered.

“Krista’s death indelibly fractured her power.  We can’t be sure that the Coordinate itself wouldn’t disappear if the Founding titan died without securing an heir.  Such a loss would be an incalculable blow,” Willy uttered soberly.

Dina looked between Willy and Eren, and saw that Mina was watching her as well.

"Do you recognize that tale?" asked Mina.

“When she died, Heaven blessed the nine.”  Dina recited their names. “Sina. Rose. Maria.  Yarckel. Karanes. Ezekiel. Grisham. Faye. Lenz.  Each of them mighty titans, but none could match her godliness.”

Eren looked intently at Queen Sina without blinking, his ears perked.

"It's bad luck to name your children after titans," Mina said.  Her smile faded when Wilhelm shook his head. "Or maybe it's unlucky to be named after birds."

“You can be assured during your stay, Your Majesty, that the Marleyan government does not intend to harm you.  You are our very special guest and your visit with us will change the course of history,” Willy said to Eren.

“Thank you, Wilhelm.  It’s good for me to know,” Eren responded.  

“Of course.  We are relatives, after all.  That being said. Would you do me the honor of demonstrating the power of the Founding titan for our friends in the capital?”

“I can do that for you If I’m not hurting anyone," Eren said adamantly.  “I don’t care if they’re Eldian or not.”

“I believe shifting into your titan form should suffice,” Willy said.  “Unless you can think of a grander display of your ability on the day of Liberio Fest.”

“What do you think, Queen Sina?” Eren asked, turning to his anxious companion.  “You think I can wow the world when we’re up there on that stage?”

“Don’t overdo it Eren,” Dina said, frowning at the mischievous gleam that made her heart ache and her tongue slip.

“How about a spar?” Mina spoke up, startling Eren.  Eren had forgotten she was present. “I’ve tested my mettle against the Warriors, but I’ve yet to try myself against a fresh opponent.”

"I'm up for it.  I accept your challenge, Lady Tybur," Eren said, looking invigorated from the anticipation of a physical match.

By late afternoon of the next day, a military convoy escorted the combatants to a vacant stadium which would not interfere with festivities.

Mina dressed in a calf length navy dress with a jet black brooch, puffed sleeves and a high collar while Eren assumed a fighting stance in his beige pants and olive shirt, plainclothes which didn't flatter his average build.  He looked very common with his hair secured in a short ponytail. Both of them nicked their palms prior to entering the ring.

The echoes of a thunderous roar swirled, rough and dry like a dust devil inside the stadium as a brawny 15 m attack titan with crooked teeth appeared in an awesome cascade of lightning bolts.  A majestic titan warrior materialized in place where Mina had demurely stood, already striking the attack titan with its ready made warhammer. The warhammer titan moved like sculpted marble come to life, face obscured by a luminescent visor.

Their spectators numbered a dozen Marleyan officials which included Admiral Magath and Gen Calvi.  Queen Sina sat in the row in front of the gentleman, her eyes fixed on the combatants. Unless she spoke to one of them directly, the Marleyans exchanged words in their own native tongues.  Willy graciously translated for her to pick up loose threads of conversation.

"His Majesty is not what I expected as a king of the devils," Calvi said to Willy.  "He could be any teenaged punk milling around town."

"He's a nice young man with an unspoiled heart.  More's the pity," Willy said.

"All the more reason to use this window," Admiral Magath stated.  "Marley may not have another opportunity. You're sure that Eren is an amateur shifter?"

They watched Eren's attack titan drop like stone when Mina's warhammer titan dismembered his titan leg.  Eren lunged into his opponent and grappled the warhammer by its shoulders, launching both of them into a dust storm in the take down.  Steam arose from Eren's titan where a spire of crystal eviscerated his gargantuan torso.

"He's no match for Lady Tybur who's held the Warhammer for many years now," Magath observed.

"The motorcade has been arranged for our good king.  Our operatives are in place," Calvi informed them, scoffing.  "Failing that, there is always the return boat."

"Avoid sabotage on the channel if you can help it, commanders," Willy said.  

"How do I win the hand of this flower of Eldia if she is drowned?" Willy queried.  He smiled at Queen Sina who perched on the edge of her seat, fresh and fair like the edelweiss of his spring days.

"Yes yes, my Lord Tybur. Contentious ground preferred over contentious waters," Calvi said.

"Who, pray tell, will be held responsible for tragedies beyond our control?" 

"Already in place.  A remnant of the Cult of Ymir who I've kept waiting in the wings for an occasion such as this," divulged a nameless officer.

"The Cult of Ymir?  They were purged from before I was thought of," said Willy.

"Vermin," agreed Calvi.

"What is this cult peddling this time?  Are we in for an apocalypse? Should I stock up on batteries and flashlights before the general stores get looted?" Admiral Magath asked, with dry distaste.

"Good guess, Admiral.  This particular sect calls itself Black Sand.  They're on the lookout for a savior."

"Too bad.  I've always found doomsayers more compelling than optimists," Admiral Magath quipped.

The officials stood and applauded Mina as the warhammer titan decapitated the attack titan and kicked the limbless carcass onto its chest wounds.  The warhammer stomped its feet and clanged its weapon on the naked earth until the ground split open. Mina waited with a friendly hand extended when Eren crawled out of his titan's nape.  Her other hand delicately flapped a lacey fan glimmering with sequins. Steam wafted at the curly wisps escaping her jeweled hair pins.

"Rematch, my Lady!" Eren demanded.  "I want a rematch if you're up for it."

"As you would like it, your Majesty," Mina agreed with a slight smile.  "But let us take some refreshments from our picnic hampers. Victory makes me rather dewy."

"You're really not a run of the mill Warrior, are you?" Eren asked.

"Who says that I am?  No, my ability is a Tybur heirloom.  I've not seen war, Your Majesty." At Eren's troubled expression, Mina closed her fan and tapped his chin.

Over cheese and grapes and comforting loaves of bread that must have floated down from heaven (they were that fluffy), Mina and Willy explained about the warhammer.

"The state of Marley doesn't own the warhammer.  Our family does. As we are prominent influencers, Marley has not seized the warhammer for defense measures.  Unfortunately, to keep it in the family, one of our own must have it."

"I was slated to receive the warhammer from my uncle," Willy explained.  "But then our eldest brother was killed. He was an officer overseas and he shouldn't have been embroiled in any active zones."

"Enter myself," Mina added, plucking grapes from Wilhelm's plate as they picnicked.  "For the good of the family name, I've got it now."

"You're still young, Lady Tybur.  There ought to have been a more suitable successor," said Sina.

"I don't think anyone is more suited to trounce Eren in our next fight," Mina said, in good humor over her win.  "We do what we must for family."

"Besides, warriors who apply to receive a titan shifting ability must be Alphas.  Betas are allowed to enlist, but not just anyone can shift," Mina informed them. "As I am an omega, I'm a liability to the militia.  An enemy alpha could stun or disable me with a command once he figures out my dynamic."

"The loss of the warhammer would be quite a blow.  Our children, the little devils, relish the warhammer turning up in Liberio for this festival.  We mustn't disappoint. Mina performs for the audience in addition to the oral storytelling," Willy said.

"What about the Eldians, our people?" Eren asked.

"You'll understand when we are in Liberio and you share your message of peace with our broadcasters, your Majesty.  Your presence would put to rest the myth of Eldian world domination. There will be no Restoration. There will be no third Reich.  Paradis bends the knee to Marley, then Eldians will repent."

"Ah, I'm not great at speeches," Eren said, slightly subdued from Willy's grave declaration.

"Simply making an appearance says a lot," uttered Queen Sina.  She touched Eren's shoulder and he thumbed her trembling hand.

* * *

Gabi's toenails were just about falling off inside her boots when she could finally rest for stage performances in Liberio Fest.  She had been running around to usher attendees and fix a security snafu.  

With a rifle strapped to her back, Gabi wasn't sitting with the residents of Liberio.  She was a bit jealous when she saw her comrade Zofia move over for Udo to grab a seat. Udo had been assigned as a translator to assist Mid-Eastern performers backstage which meant the dancers were the next performers.

Leaning her shoulder on the wall took some weight off her throbbing feet.  Gabi forgot her pain as an asian archer wearing a silk kimono with sleeves as long as curtains fired arrows onstage at a swordsman whose katana deflected the arrows.  One of the arrows had even been cut mid-air like a twig.

After the asians from Hizuru closed out with dancers who tossed around huge silk fans with shirtless asian men beating an accompaniment on drums, the dancers from Mid-East defied expectations of what men and women could do with their bodies and with burning hoops of colorful fire.  A Mid-East man in gold silks somehow circled the stage without singeing his turban or his billowing silk pants.

Dazzled by incredible stunts and amazing visuals, Gabi was once more disappointed when the fanfare and clapping died down.  The High Chancellor herself formally welcomed King Eren and Queen Sina.

"You sleeping on your feet?" Falco teased her.  "What if Marley's under attack?"

Gabi missed what the foreign royals said into their microphone as she turned to Falco who handed her a soda.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Gabi said.  "I'm bored of this."

As she sipped the soda and bantered with her friend, Gabi kept half an ear turned to the Marleyan translator speaking on behalf of Eren from Paradis.  It wasn't until Falco undid the snap on his holster, fingers hovering over his handgun, did Gabi tune into what Eren himself was saying in the Eldian mother tongue.

The Eldians who resided in Liberio were shouting and stomping their feet, to the consternation of foreign visitors who depended on their translators staged with microphones for the occasion.

"What in the--" Gabi started. 

Far away as she was, Gabi's blood curdled and she was shaking in her boots as bolts of lightning struck the stage.  The banner for Liberio Fest caught fire. A terrible howling cut the air as a giant devil crouched where Eren once stood.

The devil smirked with its broken teeth, radioactive green eyes winking in its diabolical face.  Then throwing its shoulders back, the brawny devil's tongue lolled out, dangling serpentine, as a scream from hell called evil to Liberio.

By the time she had drawn her rifle, a rumbling from the ground jolted Gabi off balance, her left boot pitching forward as she bruised her shin.

The blue sky remained cloudless but deep shadows eclipsed the area blockaded for festivities, plunging countrymen and visitors, pavement, and buildings into ominous shade as though a storm had rolled in and sapped all the sunlight from Liberio.  Deafening noise rumbled as the crowds panicked, but there was no lightning, no bombings, no physical cause to assure the Cadets with a reasonable explanation for how this was happening.  

Percussive vibrations similar to detonated shells made Gabi's chest tighten as though the earth itself thundered.  With no clear target to engage, Gabi stood terrified despite Falco at her back.

"Still bored?" Falco said as Gabi kicked away the soda can she had drained moments ago.

"Is he doing it?  Is Eren the devil come to curse us dead?" Gabi yelled.

"Look!  The monsters… due on Maple Street!" Falco cried.  

Gabi looked over her shoulder and all that soda burned as it came up her throat.

Truly what she and her comrade witnessed were devils.  There were several devils shouldering aside small armored trucks where they were parked, crunching through busted glass and shredded chrome.  More devils were tearing abandoned food stands into spoiled wreckage. A few devils crawled like hairless beasts but most of them stood at least 3 meters high.  Their swollen heads and bloated limbs were nothing like what Gabi encountered in combat. Though these giant devils lacked genitals, their twisted nudity shocked and offended the Cadets more than whores in red light zones.

Gabi saw the devils were surrounding the audience seating area, killing off any hope of escape.  PSA officers as well as foreign military guards retreated, backing down from their duties. Boots pounding on littered asphalt, Gabi discharged her weapon.

"Everyone down!!" Falco yelled to innocent people.

Side by side, Falco and Gabi aimed their shots at the devils' heads.

"It's not working Falco!!" Gabi yelled.  She was crying as she wasted all her rounds on a drooling devil which relentlessly crawled towards a young family with babies.

"Gabi, get them to safety!  Go!! Go!!" Falco demanded.

Gabi screamed for Falco as he sprinted into harm's way, throwing himself to defend the young family.  She couldn't save him.

Then darkness overtook humanity as the power of the titans put out the sun, fear and turmoil and hatred raging raging in the dying of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga: The Tyburs are Willy Tybur and his sister Lady Tybur.
> 
> What I made up: Willy's formal name is Wilhelm in fic. Lady Tybur is Mina Tybur in fic. For describing Marleyan food and the cultures, I borrowed from Italians. There is no city of Onesta in SNK.
> 
> What I made up: The myths that Wilhelm tells in this fic are NOT from manga!!! In manga, Zeke and Eren call the Founder Ymir.   
>  The first Nine who inherited titan powers aren't named in manga!!!
> 
> Surprise: What you read about the Cadets is entirely based off of SNK fanwiki pages. If Gabi and co. seem OOC, it's because I didn't read their chapters.


	20. Marley Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in Marley comes to a close.

Without the luxury of time to craft a seaworthy boat, Special Operations which included but were not limited to Hanji, Levi, Moblit, Mike, Mikasa, Marco, Sasha, and Ymir, were forced to smuggle themselves onto the Marleyan steamboat inside specially built crates of iceburst stones equivalent to a few months’ worth of gas for 3DM gear.  Zeke and Bertholdt had secured gas canisters from looted 3DM gear and had written reports of stable yet combustible energy sourced from naturally occurring iceburst stones. 

They had avoided using horses and wagons to transport supplies, choosing instead to rely on Pieck.  Pieck loaded the crates into the boat using her transformed body. The crates with the stowaways were underneath crates marked as iceburst stones.  A Marleyan sergeant poked his battering rod inside the contents of one crate and notified his crew mates to steer the ship home.

Zeke identified them as Queen Sina Fritz and King Eren Fritz, the Coordinate.  Dina was secured as a hostage under two female guards while Eren was separately trussed, tied, and gagged.  The journey of 250 miles was harsh for Eren who suffered frequent nosebleeds, burst vessels in his green eyes, and fall injuries from dizzy spells.  Eren was allowed to convalesce unmolested in sick bay without any restraints as the doctor onboard feared for Eren's unusually sickly condition.  

Reiner and Bertholdt had reported Marcel Galliard as a casualty, omitting Ymir's role in his death. They also reported Annie Leonhardt as a casualty, omitting Dina entirely.

Officers of the Marleyan military and select figureheads in their council were afforded the privilege of first contact with Eren and Dina.  

Dina and Eren met Admiral Magath and General Calvi.  Standing before the pair of distinguished Army commanding officers was High Chancellor Helen Sol, who greeted them in a flowy suit dress.

Dina touched hands with the woman as the Marleyan officers remarked to themselves in their continental language.

Zeke played translator.  Though the Eldians knew very well what fate lay in store for Eren as the coordinate, Zeke explained to Eren: “Chancellor Sol welcomes you as royalty tra la la.”

Eren looked at Dina, who managed a beatific smile for the people she had once plotted to feed to the titans. Eren went for a couple slow nods.

Zeke continued the conversation, pausing in-between the Marleyan dialogue.  “I’m supposed to tell you that the Marleyan government will issue your pardon and accept your surrender.  You are going to publicly apologize for the Eldians’ enslavement, experiments, and torture against all these countries, especially Marley.  Your message will be staged for radio broadcasts.”

Zeke didn’t stutter or hem or haw as he betrayed his superiors and his benefactors.  He was disarming with his beard shorn and his trimmed blond hair sculpted with pomade and his glasses tucked in a discreet pocket.  With his hairy arms and chest contained inside a formal dress uniform, he looked like a prince.

Eren and Dina were treated as honored guests by Marleyan leadership and the Tybur family as Liberio Fest approached.  Eren appeared much less sickly once he rested inland and ate delectable fare.

Neither of them slept well in the luxurious bed which they shared, hosted by the Tybur family in one of their many local properties accessible to the celebrations.  Spies and eavesdroppers who knew the Eldian language were plenty, from servants to the many guests visiting the Tyburs for controlled glimpses of the Paradisian rulers.  

Days after their ship dropped anchor were Eren and Dina received by a parade mingled with Marleyans and non-Eldian foreigners who purchased admission tickets to Liberio Fest.  The flags of various countries festooned blockaded streets filled with many different sorts of faces, to the tune of heavy brass bands and marching drummer boys.

Great care had gone into styling the Marleyan warriors as well as their guests from Paradis.  Barbered within an inch of their life, only Zeke’s chin hairs had survived out of all the men.  Pieck’s hair was curled and pinned and the stylist draped her in an ankle length dress to conceal her malformed legs.

“Literally nobody in Paradis dresses like this,” Dina protested as she negotiated the bloated skirts of the gown that had been selected for her.

“The crown kinda fits.  At least your hair isn’t stupid,” Eren said about the heavy crown that capped Dina’s stiff braids.  They had curled his hair into finger waves and glued it down. He plucked despondently at his furred cape which trapped heat from inside a heavily pinned back suit.  

The Marelyan warriors rode large horses with styled manes capped with curly plumes of feathers, trailing after Eren and Dina who were buckled into a top down vehicle with flashing rims.

Eren did his best not to freak out when the vehicle made sudden stops and Dina held both his hands, unable to blow her cover by explaining to him about sports cars.

“This isn’t how I pictured Marley,” Eren said.  “Can’t see what kinda sky we’ve got. Looks like another district where peeps don’t have time.”

“Yes, but can you smell raw sewage?” Dina asked.

“No. I haven’t.  It smells like it did on the boat,” Eren considered. “Where is the horse shit?”

“Exactly,” Dina said, touching the side of her nose.

Visible to the public, the king and queen of Paradis sat through musical performances from artists imported from overseas and a few zesty speeches which celebrated the Marleyan hero named Helos who toppled the Eldian oppressors.

“Break a leg,” Dina whispered to Eren.  They were moved backstage.

“They put me after a half naked lady dancing and jiggling all over,” Eren complained.  “The fuck do I say after that kinda show?”

“The Mid-East belly dancer? Very tough act to follow.  Be confident,” Dina encouraged though she couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“She wore snakes, Dina.  How do I top boobies and snakes?” Eren muttered.

Dina nudged him to the platform for his first ever public speech.

“Hi everyone.  I’m an Eren. I’m from Paradis.  My father gave me my titan ability and told me not to forget.  I didn't. I came to this place with my sword and shield.”

This was not the approved script for Liberio Fest, and the second class Eldians who were segregated far from a decent view of the stage were left to talk among themselves. Eldians who privately followed the cult of Ymir listened with bated breath. 

Those low to the ground felt it first, inexplicable tremors that were similar to minor earthquakes.  The shakes happened briefly and then faded into serene conditions with still winds.

“Paradis will fall on its knees and atone for the sins of our fathers but we will not be destroyed.  I have buried too many of the best men and women you’ll never meet who died for freedom. I will give meaning to their deaths because I was given a gift.  A huge gift. Today I use it to redeem all of humanity. Not Eldians only. Not Marleyans only. All of us will rule this world without fear of titans!!”

His sleeve soaked up blood trickling from both nostrils.

The Marleyans and Mid-East Allies and Hizurans remained placid, as each of their diplomats read off pre-typed note cards translated in their respective native tongues.  Many foreigners were startled, therefore, when loud cheers and cries and a great stomping and clapping, issued forth from rear sections of audience.

Eren bit his hand and fell to his knees as the boards of the stage splintered into pieces from his transformation into the attack titan.  He bellowed out a devil's trill and called down hell on earth.

The ground quaked and buildings shook as Maria and Rose enclosed Liberio like warrior princesses.  According to Eren’s wishes, the 50 meter Colossal titans had awakened from their long slumber and rose as slow and steady harbingers of peace, bringing with them salt and foam.  

Massive feet left unavoidable craters as the Colossals tread foreign soil, but the Colossals bypassed locations zoned for houses and large buildings, sticking to long isolated stretches of highway that bordered Liberio.  

Certain Colossals carried units of mindless 2 meter to 4 meter titans, numbering no more than 50 in total, roving docile on the pavement under the sway of Eren’s power.  Eren had used preparation time in Paradis to bind the smaller titans from attacking humans outright. Between their grotesque faces and distorted limbs, the close proximity of their menacing jowls reduced foreigners, civilians, and military to quivering, enfeebled masses.

Maria and Rose reached up to the sky with hundreds of arms and each hand found its sister’s to clasp.

Great darkness fell upon Liberio, which was the signal for Special Operations to activate the so-called iceburst stones shipped to Marley’s harbor.

The first crate had conveyed genuine iceburst stones, but the crates which served as cover for Special Operations were filled with glowing crystals from Reiss cavern.

The attack titan stood menacingly on the broken platform in pitch black until Hanji's troops rigged crystal lanterns with Sasha and her rifle teams moving to take out their attackers.  Hanji gave Dina two thumbs up before the remaining squad members conducted crowd control measures with the help of Marleyan warriors to save unarmed Eldians from getting slaughtered as scapegoats.

Dina had taken up the microphone and she relayed a special message in both the Eldian tongue and the continental dialect which Marleyans understood.

“I, Queen Sina Fritz, heir to Eldian sovereignty, call each and every nation to gather here and stop the cycle of oppression.  I mark this day as the end of a century long embargo between Paradis and the free world."

"We call the sultan of the Mid-East Allied, the Prime Minister of Hizuru, the High Chancellor of Marley to meet us on level ground and work out equitable and respectful terms for an alliance which unites us all.  Fair trade, commerce, exchanges of technology, sciences, and the arts-- all these marvels are ours, for us all, beginning today."

"This Barricade will hold until we all compromise. There's not much air coming in; I recommend that peace talks begin while we draw breath to speak. The stage is now open for negotiation.”

* * *

Special Operations had been shrewd to demand food supplies from outside of Liberio during negotiations while non-Eldian visitors and high level dignitaries remained trapped.  Though Major Hanji appeared to be a fanatic with some screws loose, the major had devised a relief schedule to disperse available food and approved delivery routes for cooperative Marleyan warriors to follow.  

Dina volunteered to bring water and food to the scared masses who waited for the Rose Maria barricade around their internment zone to come down.  Though Dina was not entirely helpless as the titan queen, she was partnered with Lieutenant Moblit Berner. Hanji insisted, despite being bereft of the only man capable of wrangling in the major's special brand of crazy.  

On the sixth day of statesmen arguing over yet unsigned treaties, Dina and Lieutenant Moblit encountered trouble.  While Eren had given the sky back to Marley, soldiers and warriors alike carried any portable light source, ranging from battery powered lanterns to crystal flashlights designed by Hanji.  As the temperatures cooled within the unnatural partition, Moblit gallantly offered his coat with the silver wings to Dina who shivered in her nylons and dress suit.  

When they were waylaid, Dina heard the air being punched out of Moblit.  When he staggered to the sidewalk of a broad and deceptively empty avenue, Dina glimpsed the knife in his back as she was grappled to the point of suffocation and unconsciousness.

When Dina came to, she figured out right away that she hadn't gone far, inside a looted apartment with boards nailed to poorly insulated windows.  The only electric shaded lamp in the living room was so dim that orange light from the street lamps striped a wall. The bare aesthetics informed Dina she was inside government housing, very likely in the same neighborhood as where her abductors left Moblit seriously injured.  Dina doubted that any of them personally owned a registered vehicle which, in her time, were restricted to Marleyan taxi cab companies making their money off internment inmates.

She was tied hands back to a chair.  A few men and women, cool as you please, observed her hyperventilating.  More people sat on the stairs leading to the second level. A mustached man with his star armband tied around his shaved head approached Dina bound in the chair.

"Devil skag," the man muttered, cursing, as he tipped her chair.  Her startled cries devolved into frantic yips when he kicked her bust, her ribs, her diaphragm.  "We'll send her body in pieces to the man, before the pigs sign the devil's contract."

When Dina heard him, she wheezed a laugh until it split her sides.  "Stupid."

"Say it louder, yuppie cunt," dared the skinhead man.

"Stupid!  This. Stupid," Dina rasped piteously.  "We came to free you."

Her eyes raised up to make sense of reality.  She saw a child's face, terrified like she was, frozen atop the stairs.  Not yet a teenager, the child was scared by what the adults were allowing.

"Whose boy is that?" Dina asked nasally.

A woman on the bottom of the stairs scurried upward and took away the child.  If not for the boy, Dina would've transformed as soon as the man flashed his box cutter.

"If you see the goddess, do tell her that Jurgen of the Sand sends his love."  Jurgen gripped Dina's bangs as he slit her throat.  

Dina could see Ezekiel's darling face clearly as each of her coughs soaked the threadbare carpet roughing her cheek.  When they cut her loose, presumably to chop her into pieces and send a message, Dina had had about enough.

Jurgen set down his filthy box cutter to remove the ropes which were like any ropes used to hang dry laundry.  Dina shoved at him and clutched at the box cutter. She had both hands on the bloodied thing, swinging at any provocation.

"O merciful goddess!" a woman shouted, throwing herself at Dina's feet.

"Get out of my way!" Dina exclaimed.

"Sweet Sina!" cried another man.  He stepped over the woman prostrate on the carpet and blocked the door with his kowtowing.  People grabbed Jurgen and forced him to kneel before Dina.

"You said you came to free us and we did not believe."

"Jurgen, repent with your life!"

"I don't want any of this!  Get the hell out of my way!" Dina shouted.  Two more people cowered before her, barring her exit.

"You're the one," Jurgen said, bowing in awe, when he sighted the silver wings on Moblit's coat.

An elderly woman sat on her haunches besides Jurgen, though her arthritic hands rubbed at the varicose veins on her legs.  She began praying, her fingers tangled like weathered branches.

"A wren, f-flying freedom's wings.  Root of Ymir. Bright mourning star.  Rise! Alpha... omega! Ye mad titans, begone!"

Dina recognized the recitation as a lullaby, half forgotten.

"Your name, my lady, we must know it!"  When one of them demanded it, the rest of them joined in, raising their voices.

Dina revealed her true name, the one with power.  "Sina Fritz, titan queen of Paradis. Tell me who you are."

"We are Black Sand.  We exist to find the one who is the hope of humanity."

"And you think it's me?" Dina retorted.

She was met with stonewalled silence.  The dried blood pulled at the skin on her neck and her chest, flecking under her fingers when she brought her hand to her chest to steady her nerves.

"Bring me another chair," Dina said.  She frowned when a couple of them bumped one another to fulfill her request.

"You, ma'am," Dina began, indicating to the old woman.  "Please come sit in this chair. Shame on the rest of you for sitting this woman on the floor!"

The woman hesitated, but Dina was insistent.  She sat at the woman's feet. "That prayer you were saying earlier.  I know it but it's been so long. Will you teach it to me, granna?"

"It's not a prayer, your Highness.  It's an old song but the notes have gone," corrected the old woman.

"Hear ye, mine children!

Heave thou thy last sigh

Thine hope of humanity 'tis nigh

Read ye the signs."

Dina's eyes settled into half-lidded contentment in the telling.  Her cheek brushed the soft and thick spread of her elder's lap and memories of her own granna's homemade skirts scented by a worn cedarwood dresser and rosemary and  basil stewed warmly where it had kept well in the back burners of Dina's mind.

Where the old woman faltered, different members of their group called out their own snippets.

"A wren, flying on freedom's wings," Jurgen said reverently.

"Root of Ymir, dying in kingdom Paradis."

"Bright mourning star, thy sun art lost!"

"Rise!  Alpha and omega!  Ye mad titans, begone!"

"By Sina!  As Rose Maria hence to sea, rest thou the deeps yon eternity."

"Hope of humanity, I'm unworthy!"

Dina raised both her brows.  "I'm certain that that's not in the song."

"It isn't," the old woman said.  She shushed the offender before firing off a loaded question:  "In the name of our goddess, will you save us, lady titan? You spoke of freedom.  You bear a crest of wings. You rose up from death."

Dina covered her mouth, mean humor bubbling in her chest, as she beheld the ludicrous situation of her attackers appealing to her for help while she remained baptized in her own blood.  If not for the hardships she had survived in Paradis, Dina would have emotionally, mentally, and spiritually lost all of her marbles.

"Save what can be saved first.  I was with a man when you people stole me away.  Help me save him," Dina finally answered.

Her tone hardened.  "You left him at the intersections Viale dell'Amicizia and Via Ponte.  Take me to him now."

* * *

A married couple, Enzo and Greta Kuhn, hastened to assist Dina in recovering Moblit.  If he didn't come to and remove the knife unassisted, Moblit had a good chance. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves hiring a car within their internment zone, Black Sand volunteered Enzo who made a living with his bike taxi.  Eldians worked for the privately owned taxi cab companies, but a countryman would've fingered them with the PSA breathing down their neck.

They had dragged Moblit beneath a hedge which marked the borders between the section homes constructed along Viale dell'Amicizia.  Greta helped Dina buckle in Moblit who was too far gone to sit up straight. Dina held his shoulders, careful not to wrench the knife's hilt, and patted his head as he lied sideways over her thighs.

Greta wished them luck and kissed her husband Enzo; she wouldn't accompany them due to seating capacity.  Enzo needed all his strength to ferry them down Via Ponte to the nearest clinic.

Enzo chained his bike taxi and helped Moblit to the emergency entrance.  Dina pretended not to understand medical staff as Enzo spoke on their behalf, switching from Eldian to the continental tongue.  Medical staff were obligated to speak the national language in a state run clinic. The medical clinic which admitted Moblit called the PSA on them.  Dina didn't take it personally; she only cared for Moblit.

"Why don't they have their IDs?" demanded the public security officer who was filling out a report of the violent assault.  They were in the waiting area while Moblit received treatment.

"They are Eldians who are from Paradis," Enzo explained.  "The woman hailed me down and what could I do but bring them here?"

"You would've served Marley by leaving them to die.  You're helping terrorist devils. If I had it my way, I would shut down this whole outfit for harboring these devils of Paradis."

The public security officer smirked.  "Did she, perhaps, threaten you? Were you aware of these devils' nefarious plot to invade Liberio?  Do you have a wife and family? Let me see your ID."

"Sir, excuse me, are you Inspector Pugliesi?" interrupted an employee in scrubs.  "We received a call from Signore Gritti at the station on Via Argenti."

Pugliesi went ashen within seconds and the heel of his polished shoes clacked urgently on linoleum as he followed medical staff.  "Do you still have the Chief Commissioner on the line?"

"Enzo, you need to get out of here.  I shouldn't have let you speak for me," Dina said.  There was a chance that Pugliesi wouldn't be bothered to track down a taxi driver whose identity wasn't confirmed.

"They stop me all the time when I'm on the job," Enzo said.  "At least this time, they would be onto something."

"Get out of here, Enzo.  Think of your wife, please," Dina pleaded.

"Black Sand gets everywhere, titan queen.  We won't lose you," Enzo said finally.

"Go home before you sleep in lock up," Dina said, waving him off.

She was alone when staff gestured for her to follow; they were under the impression she wouldn't understand a word.  Dina went with another employee in scrubs who showed her to a large recovery ward with curtains hanging in-between beds.  Her dress was permanently ruined but she was able to wash the blood out from her fingernails and her skin and the ends of her short hair, scraping it off with coarse paper towels inside a lavatory.  She had missed disposable napkins.

Moblit looked near death in a hospital gown.  They gave her one large brown bag containing his uniform and basic gear.  Moblit hadn't been strapped into his 3DM gear as they were returning from giving out relief.  After a few hours, Dina gave in and pulled his flask from the brown bag.

She lied down in an adjacent bed and crossed her legs.  When she was good and loose, Dina closed the flask and rested it on her pleasantly humming chest.

"Moblit?  Moblit!"

She thought she was seeing things when an all too familiar and shaggy head popped in through the curtains.

"My queen!"

"At ease, Major," Dina said before Hanji would shout down the recovery ward.  She laughed to herself, scooting over to one side of the bed and waving Hanji over.  The liquor sloshed in its flask. Hanji sat on the bed, one boot on the floor.

"I think I should confiscate that," Hanji said.

Hanji's sharp eye hovered on her chest.  "Open up the coat, my queen."

Dina looked down as she unbuttoned, pulling the lapels apart to reveal her stained clothes.  Hanji's curled index finger skimmed Dina's decolletage.

"You missed a spot, baby girl," Hanji whispered, pinning Dina's arms over her head.

"Is this how you like to do your questioning, Major?" Dina said lightly.

"Depends on your level of cooperation," leered Hanji.

About the time Hanji kissed her, Dina knew she was drunk.  She missed Grisha, his dark hair, his passion, his weight on her.  

"We're going to mess up Moblit's coat."

"Moblit would understand," Hanji said carelessly.

Before Dina could refuse, they both heard the rustle of sheets and the clang of someone's hand smacking the safety guard of the hospital bed.

"Please don't," Moblit croaked.

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Dina said as Hanji smooched her cheek and flashed a disturbing smile before kicking through the curtain and yelling over Moblit.

For one kiss, Dina kept her secrets.  She touched at her neck and her chest, the dried flecks of blood and dead skin like grains of sand beneath her fingers.

* * *

After two nightmarish days of darkness, Eren relented and opened up the skies again.  Most found the petrified Colossal faces terrifying in daylight. Mindless titans muzzled by the Coordinate were invigorated by the increased solar rays. Trundling and shambling titans, though not targeting any humans, damaged public properties and blockaded the little bit of traffic afforded to Liberio during the peace negotiations.

Negotiators and brokers from Hizuru and Mid-East Allied were parachuted in with bodyguards.  The Marleyan air force, assisted by Bertholdt as a go-between for comms and navigation, arranged expedited transport for the inclusion of truly ambitious Assembly members from the kingdom of Paradis, personally headed by Secretary Zackly.  By the fourth day, a completed document was drafted and reviewed by every legal expert to be found in Liberio and neighboring zones. 

Mikasa and Levi took shifts guarding Eren when he slept.  The first night had been the worst without the certainty that Rose-Maria’s barricade would remain immobile with Eren unconscious for a few short hours.

Mass evacuations from Liberio took place on the fifth day, strictly for the release of travelers who could produce their visas.

By the sixth day, each head of state prayed to their gods, as they signed the Armstrong Accords, which set terms and provisions for humanitarian relief and for Paradis’s anticipated debut into global trade and commerce after a long isolation.

By the last seventh day, high ranking authorities departed Marley with sealed copies of legally binding agreements that none of them would have ever approved in the walls of their homelands.

Wall Maria and Wall Rose chewed up Liberio’s interstate routes in a grand scale exodus, as each Colossus bowed down into the depths of the channel between Paradis and Marley, silent sentries of the deep.

A trio of trade ships were due for Paradis.  Not everyone who ventured to Marley would return.  One of the Cadets, Gabi, gave Special Operations the stink eye as she assisted in loading Eren's luggage and crates of stupid glow rocks from Paradis.  She was partnered with Zofia who, frankly, wasn't as strong as Falco. Falco's arm was in a sling from injuring himself in the titan blackout; he was assigned to trail after Special Operations and make sure he saw them leave.

“Dina, are you okay with not coming back to Paradis and living it up as a royal?” Eren asked.

“Paradis needs a new queen for a new day.  I'll do more here breaking down the walls I've seen all of my life in this country,” Dina told him.  

"Very noble of you, titan queen," Eren said.

"They've got my son. He has less than a year," Dina said.

Eren nodded sadly.  "I'd do the same. I'd leave, too."

“Why would you want to leave home?” Mikasa asked, coming up behind Eren and affectionately tugging his ear.

Another pair of arms reached around Dina.

“Major, now is hardly the time,” Dina said, nonplussed.

“I won’t be a major for much longer, my queen,” Hanji promised, straightening up in excitement.  “I’m getting into one of these fine collegian institutes. Purified water on tap, fume hoods, and fire extinguishers!!  I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT AND IT IS FLUORESCENT!!”

“You’ll be the oldest person in class besides the professor,” Dina said, swatting off Hanji’s grip.

“Oy, we’re waiting on you shitheads,” Levi said, startling Eren.  

Levi’s hand brushed Eren’s back, a reassuring touch even as Levi prodded their company to get a move on.

“Goodbye everyone,” Dina said.

They all saluted their hearts to her, except for Hanji who swore up and down to come for Dina.

Eren held tightly onto the Paradisians’ sealed copy of their peace treaty while Levi held onto him.

The absence of Wall Maria and Wall Rose signified more than the end of the titan scourge in the lands of Paradis.  The population of mindless titans which survived the footfalls of Colossus titans bound for Marley shunned the humans.  Gargantuan monsters fled from human presence. Bold caravans and convoys, scenting profit in the winds, became more wary of bandits than titans.  

When the boats from Marley docked near the site of the Barricade on Paradis’s southernmost tip, there were hordes of employees on behalf of the Reeves Company surveying the land, digging up plots, and laying down the foundations of Port Reeves which would inevitably become a thriving outpost.

The coordinate had preserved the district walls, at the behest of Garrison engineers who feared for the structural integrity of district housing.  In all four directions, the districts stood as living markers which honored their protectresses Maria and Rose.

With her sisters of battle fallen into the sea, only Sina survived wholly armored, clad like a queen of the walls, a queen of war, a titan queen.  Her gates would hold strong until the coming of an alien era.  

Humanity stumbled out of its cage and on stilted legs sprawled into land, sea, and sky.  No longer walled in and surrounded on all sides, humanity regained sight of the stars in the galaxy, and envisioned space as the next frontier.


	21. Forty Days, Forty Nights | Eruren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a royal wedding to screw with one's love life.

To Major Hanji’s shock and consternation, General Erwin balled up the letter of resignation and tossed it into the bin reserved for his garbage and copies of The Berg newspaper.

Instead, Erwin appointed Hanji as Commander of a reinstated Survey Corps and collared the reluctant Commander with the iconic green bolo tie.  Once more the Wings of Freedom spread over Paradis, from sea to shining sea. The pure blue and white feathers kept their integrity but the old green background was updated to a light blue, the color of the sky and the ocean which now became the future of Paradis.  

Hanji warmed up to the Commander position when the posting required many extended stays in Marley, permitting Hanji ample opportunities to visit with a very much put upon former titan queen.  Dina had her schedule fully booked advocating for Eldian slum dwellers who suffered discrimination. Dina also became more involved in an organization, Black Sand, which lobbied for the disbandment of the Eldian Warriors program.

Though Eren and Special Operations had succeeded in their mission of peace, Eren once again found himself saying a long goodbye to Levi.  Levi was set to sail for a solid month, not including five day stretches of naval training inside of harbors in Marley and Paradis. 

“You’ll live,” Levi reminded Eren.  “Or else I will harm every pretty little hair on that one’s head.”

Eren faced the direction in which Levi nodded and Eren waved at Mikasa who returned the gesture without enthusiasm.

“Mikasa’s hard to shake off,” Eren said.

“If she does her job, we’ve got no issues,” Levi said.

“She would kill me before she lets me out of her sight,” Eren spoke up for her.

“That’s not what her instructions are.  You stay alive for forty days,” Levi said.  “Go and see Dr. Brandt if you feel some kinda way.”

“I’ll have to,” Eren said.  “I’m due for my pills.”

“You can go to any apothecary for that shit,” Levi pointed out.

“But he gives me all this free advice.  Stop ruining your life, Eren. Don’t bitch out, Eren.  You know I need to hear that stuff,” Eren said. He visited Brandt at least twice a week and sat on Brandt's couch with a knitted maroon blanket that smelled like garden herbs and tobacco.

“Brandt even said that this time apart would be good for me.  I can go through my fucked up heats and know that we’re solid.”

“I’m sure about you,” Levi said, his eyes clear as the blue skies.  He was in great shape wearing a black uniform that was not very forgiving on average males. 

“Remind me why not seeing you for forty fucking days is good for me,” Eren whined.

“Something about your crazy omega ass calming the fuck down,” Levi teased.

Eren managed to look more pissed.  His face changed in a blink as recklessly stupid thoughts plainly crossed his mind.

Eren put his palms flush against Levi’s firm pecs and leaned in slow, smooching at Levi’s jaw and then his cheek, brushing the edge of his mouth, and then sticking out his tongue and cracking up in unholy glee.

Levi was deadly quiet for a moment.  He stepped into Eren, threading his hands through the ponytail at Eren’s nape, his own parted lips hovering close.

“You are going to finish what you started, brat,” Levi promised, licking his dry bottom lip. The tip of his tongue caught Eren’s cupid bow and Eren’s frustrated whine surprised the both of them.

Levi had to stand down before he made a fool of himself and gave into those lunatic green eyes.

“Forty days,” Levi said.

“Forty nights,” Eren agreed.

They shook on it as men with Mikasa looking on in slight distaste.

* * *

Provisions within the Armstrong Accords (jokingly referred to as the Strong Arm deals) afforded Paradis time to play catch up technologically.  However, while Paradis was saved from a sudden and brutal conquest, the monarchy of Paradis had to bend to certain terms of Marleyan occupation.  

A surprisingly much welcomed change was the introduction of digital clocks and the conversion of the Paradisian calendar to the Marleyan timekeeping system.  The 1960s came to Paradis.

Historia had the most obligations out of anyone else on Paradis.  She was due for an official coronation witnessed by Marley which would also celebrate the annexation of her kingdom as a protectorate under Marleyan government as well as her wedding to Wilhelm Tybur. Marley insisted upon Wilhelm for nuptials, wedding Paradis to Marley.

The only person Historia could stand to hang out in her private study was Eren and a precious few of the 104th alumni.

“How long is Ymir in the dungeon for?” Eren inquired after Historia and Ymir fought for a solid month.

“After my honeymoon,” Historia responded miserably as she consulted endless itineraries.  “She probably won’t kill Willy when he knocks me up.”

Historia found Willy tolerable despite Eren’s misgivings about the Tyburs.

Eren shook his head.  “Booger brain wouldn't want a smaller version of her pint-sized princess?”

They both looked at each other and Historia’s semi-permanent frown lifted for a second.  “My titan goddess is going to learn to share.”

Historia smiled sweetly at Eren.  “So when are you going to work out your thing with the General.”

“There is no thing,” Eren answered hastily.

“Go talk to Erwin.  Take it as a royal order,” Historia declared.

“I- uh, right now?” Eren fish mouthed.  He rubbed his neck.

“Eren, you don’t have much time,” Historia said, as though she had never met a bigger idiot than Eren Yeager.

“Exactly.  It would be a waste of time,” Eren threw back.  “Not to mention, I’ve gotta work things out with Levi.”

“You could be friends with Erwin.  It does actually get lonely when you’re on top.  I can confirm,” Historia pushed.

“I can’t Historia.  I was such a dumb and thirsty omega brat,” Eren confessed, flailing with a “let me die” face. 

“Then do something for him.  I try to do something for someone before I go to them.  It’ll make him feel bad if he shuts you down after you do him a favor,” Historia said.

“Whoa.  You sound like Dina,” Eren said.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Historia said noncommittally.  “Think about what Erwin wants and then give it to him. He’s just like any other Alpha.”

“Your husband’s a lucky man,” Eren said.  He ducked the royal fluffy slippers thrown at him as he left Historia to her wedding plans.

Though it pained Eren to do so, he clambered up a tree, hiding in the boughs while he allowed his mind to drift into memories from before Lord Reiss laid hands on him, from before Erwin’s control had slipped in the private canopies of forest within Wall Rose, and even before Eren had felt anything for Erwin besides instinctive attraction.

Eren pushed against his body’s wants and he remembered that Erwin liked mysteries and had once had a father.  Historia’s advice persisted in his brain: “Think about what Erwin wants and give it to him.”

He found himself wanting to talk to his own father, which was impossible.  Eren did the next best thing, venturing into memories that were so old that he hadn’t been born when events took place.

He skimmed past Frieda’s memories and winced his way through Uri’s memories.  Lieutenant Kenny’s and Lord Reiss’s faces weren’t exactly his favorites. He found what he was looking for in Uri’s grandfather, Rex Reiss.

Rex Reiss was the titan king around the time of Mr. Smith’s murder.

Eren arose from his trance feeling nauseous but determined.  He had a clue. Now he needed a nerd.

“Hey Eren,” Marco greeted.  It was raining when they met in a cafe.

“Hey Marco.  I got a favor to ask of you,” Eren said and it was like nothing much had happened since basic.  

“Well golly, then I’m here to help,” Marco said.  He tensed but the smile on his face was genuine. “I’ll do whatever you need.”

“How,” Eren began, “do you use a library card?”

Eren huffed as Marco burst into laughter.  

“Geez Louise, Eren, you wouldn’t be hitting me up if Armin was around,” Marco said, shaking his head.

“I tried to look things up but I don’t understand why an entire library can’t just stack shit by title.  There’s so much of it to go through in all these sections.”

“Oh Eren, don’t ever change.  Let me finish my coffee and I will help you.”  He wouldn’t let Eren buy his coffee.

Eren plodded behind Marco who not only unearthed extremely helpful registries of all males named Smith who died in the 820s but also found class rosters of major elementary schools located in Mitras.  Eren ran his fingers over Erwin’s name listed under the seventh level class of 822.

The pep in Marco’s demeanor faded when he made the connection between his search results and Eren’s impatience.

“Eren, why are you looking into a cold case in a library?” Marco asked.  “You could bribe anyone to dig up Police records.”

“Unless,” Marco continued, ”you already tried Police records.”

“They ruled it as an accident,” Eren said.  “The less people who know what I’m up to, the better.”

“Eren, you can’t go off by yourself when you decide to ask questions people don’t want to answer.  Military police standard protocol for investigations and common sense golly.”

“I don’t know where to go from here, Marco.  Can you figure it for me?” Eren asked, swallowing.

“He’s not going it alone,” Mikasa said from above them.  Eren shrank into the table when he looked up and spotted Mikasa perched on a tall step ladder designed for the texts shelved near the rafters of the library.

“Standard military police protocol: spot for anyone following you when you’re on a trail,” Marco scolded Eren.

“You didn’t see me either, Marco,” Mikasa said dismissively.  She maintained her cool stare as she descended to their level.

“I was showing Eren how to use indexes,” Marco informed her.  “You think you can help us out?”

“I’m not… as strong on books,” Mikasa declined.  

“She’s here to make sure I don’t get kidnapped,” Eren said.

“That is a full time job,” Marco said.  At Eren’s semi-hurt look, Marco quickly added, “Because you’re that awesome Eren!”

“Anyways, what all are you looking to find?” Marco asked, deflecting, diverting, dipping into the next thing.

“I need to know why someone would murder a teacher and make it look like an accident,” Eren said.

“From almost 30 years ago?” Marco said slowly.

“Yes.  Is that impossible?” Eren asked flatly.

Marco avoided direct eye contact.  “I’ll see what can be done.”

“Thanks Marco,” Eren said gratefully.

“If this Mr. Smith was murdered in Mitras, I’ll look into Police records for you.  No guarantees.”  
  
“Marco,” Eren said. “It’s really good you stayed with the Police.”   
  
“I don’t have the sea legs for Survey Corps,” Marco said.  He turned to Mikasa. “When do you get on a boat? You made it out of Liberio, too; Survey Corps would post you anywhere you'd want to go.”

“I'll maybe get on a boat when Sasha takes me fishing.  She says it’s very relaxing,” Mikasa said evasively

“Mikasa, wouldn’t you want to see where you come from?  From the asians?” Marco asked. “You could be one of the first to see Hizuru.”

“I’m from here,” Mikasa said.  “My mother was from mountain country in the south and my father owned land in Wall Maria.”

“Besides,” Mikasa continued despite her comrade’s opinion, “Plenty of incoming recruits looking to sail around the world.  Someone’s gotta thrash them into decent shape.”

“I’m not going to fight the old Corps' number one soldier,” Marco responded, raising a paper like a white flag.  “But give it a few years, you might change your mind later.”

“It wouldn’t be any fun without my peeps,” Mikasa argued.  When she looked to Eren, Marco knew without them saying, just who they were missing.

Marco stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.  “It’s good to see you both. Let me know when you and Sasha go fishing.  I bet I could catch a good one.”

Marco nodded to Eren on his way out.

“Ya know, I don’t think he was talking about the fish,” Eren said.

“Why are you noticing things now, Eren?” Mikasa muttered.  

True to his word but busy as all hell, Marco arranged for a sealed envelope to be delivered to Levi’s quarters where Eren currently stayed.  

Reiss Manor was no longer a safe house for Eren with the droves of Marleyan big wigs who wanted their slice of Paradis from Historia.

Eren, with Mikasa breathing down his neck, reviewed the painstakingly copied documents that Marco must have assigned a recruit to copy as punishment.  There were pages of names and dates and money amounts written in some poor girl’s handwriting. The last packet of papers, which were banded together with string, was from documents dated in the 830s.

“Why would Marco send tax returns?” Eren puzzled.

“Eren, can’t you read?  It’s part of an audit,” Mikasa said, jabbing the header of the page which read ‘AUDIT.’

“The fuck is an audit?”

“Father would get audits when the Treasury thought he didn’t report all of his earnings.”

“Did he?”

“Nobody submits 100% of their actual income,” Mikasa said, skimming the pages.  “You owe Marco dinner, dessert, and drinks. You don’t just get a Lord’s audit.”

“Think he would like it better if you took him out for drinks,” Eren said, earning himself an ear pulling.

“Pay attention, Eren.  Do the math,” Mikasa frowned, flapping a page and slapping it down in front of Eren.  “Marco underlined Church of Walls which donated a lot of money to Police in a few days after Mr. Smith’s accident.  When you check this audit which is Lord Habsburg’s, he donated twice to Church of Walls and his two donations combined matches the Church’s big payout to the Police.  You are getting Marco dinner, desserts, and drinks.”

Mikasa was already holstering her guns when Eren said, “I think we need to have a chat with Lord Habsburg.  Pick his brain.”

“Do you even know where you’re going, Eren?”

“Nope,” Eren said, tearing off a corner of the audit.

“Eren.  You could’ve written down the address on scrap paper,” Mikasa disapproved.

“It’s not the original.  I wouldn’t destroy evidence,” Eren said defensively.

The House of Habsburg were less than delighted to receive visitors.

“Might I have your card to announce you to my Lord Habsburg?” the butler demanded, barring their entrance.

“Tell him ‘Rex Reiss,’” Eren said.

The butler returned to them, looking slightly out of breath from picking up his pace.  “He will see you immediately, but regrettably he is in sickbed.”

Lord Habsburg was very, very old.  Rather than plumping with age, the years had chipped away at his constitution and hairline.

“Welcome, Your Majesty,” Lord Habsburg wheezed in a pitiful rattle.

“Hi Maximus,” Eren said. “I’m not the king.”

“My family recognizes sovereign power,” Lord Maximum said.  “What would you have me do?”

“A signed confession of what really happened to a teacher named Mr. Smith in 822. Why did you have him killed?”

“Is that all you require of me, your Majesty?” Lord Maximus blinked mildly.  “Very well, I will indulge your whim.”

After consulting journals which his valet brought from his study, Lord Maximus refreshed his memory of Mr. Smith’s death for he had arranged for quite a few “accidents” over the years.  He drew up a letter of confession. His rheumatic joints prevented him from penning the confession himself.  

Instead he dictated to his personal valet who drafted it on letterhead stationary on Lord Maximus’s behalf.  The valet inked and pressed his lord’s ring beneath the statement of confession. Three servants were called to witness and to print and sign their names. 

Lord Maximus chuckled in Eren’s face.  “You wouldn’t have so easily convinced me 28 years ago, Majesty, when I wore my dandies.”

Eren felt Maximus’s cold and twisted hands pinching at his arm.  “I can see Rex and his successors in your eyes. What I wouldn’t give to be young.”

“Sir, you must wait until our lord’s death before we publish his confession. His end is very imminent,” the valet requested as Eren and Mikasa were escorted to the door.

“Publish it?”

“Well, yes.  This is how deathbed wishes are carried out.”

“Can’t you send it to Police?” Eren asked.

“No no no, that is simply not how it is done!  Once my Lord’s casket is in the earth, we must send his final words to the press.  His family would think better of him,” the valet insisted.

“Where is his family?” Mikasa asked.

“They’re vacationing in the north,” the valet informed them.  

Lord Maximus died just before Queen Historia’s coronation and wedding and festival were scheduled to take place.

“What do you want to do with these papers from Marco?” Mikasa asked Eren.

“Burn 'em.  Then catch up with Marco,” Eren said.

He smirked at Mikasa.  “Wear a dress. Put your hair down.” 

“Let’s get Sasha out for dinner with us and Marco,” Mikasa said, tugging Eren's ear.

“We should!  But," Eren sighed.  "I’m gonna have to bum money from Historia if Sasha tags along.”

Sasha’s hair had grown longer into a lopsided bob.  Alongside Sasha, Marco, Eren and Mikasa ate a wagonload.  Everyone but Mikasa ran up the drinks tab. Historia had gotten wind of their get-together and sneaked out of her private chambers in 3DM gear, and she had loosed Ymir from the “dungeon” which wasn’t a jail cell so much as a large subterranean bedroom that contained any interesting noises.

Eren felt as though his problems eased up when they sat around acting foolish.  His good friend was getting married, her girlfriend was out of the dungeon, and he would see Levi on Historia’s big day.

“When is Levi docking?”

“He’ll be back on the morning of Historia’s wedding.  Their boat is ferrying the groom and the rest of the Tyburs.”

“Oh fuck, I forgot about the groom,” Ymir joked.

“No one cares about the groom.  It’s not his day,” Marco chirped.

“When it’s your turn to get hitched, don’t you want some limelight?” Sasha lightly elbowed Marco.

“No way.  I just wanna focus on saying the words right and NOT dropping the ring,” Marco said, looking queasy.

“Maybe you oughter focus on fishing some til you catch a good one,” Sasha proposed, clapping his back when Marco’s ale went down the wrong pipe.

They all loaded up into a coach and croaked soulful and giggly goodbyes to one another.  First Marco and Sasha. Then Eren and Mikasa. And Historia, who paid all their fares, was carried sloppy drunk into her mansion by Ymir.

Mikasa allowed Eren to toddle over to a newsie boy to purchase the next morning’s edition of The Berg.  They had partied almost into the early morning. Mikasa firmly shepherded him to Levi’s room.

Eren crawled into Levi’s cool bed naked, too buzzed to pull on sleep pants.  The sheets were wrinkled and mussed, well below Levi’s standards. Eren woke up just in time for brunch.  He rolled over and smelled newsprint.

He had to flip through pages and pages of news related to Historia’s wedding and the Survey Corps recruitment ads.  He found the article not far from the middle.

“Retired Lender Confesses MURDER of Grade School Teacher.”

The article name dropped Maximus, his distraught family, and his shocked servants.  Almost as an afterthought, the reporter had included the murder victim’s name once. 

“The teacher, who ran the school, had loaned an exorbitant sum on which he defaulted.  Once his death was declared an accident, I staked my claim on his business and poured the dividends [back into my accounts] from demolishing the school and selling the land for development.  To my reader, I caution you to manage your liabilities wisely.”

Erwin might have read the article by now with his coffee.  After reading the article, Eren decided against mentioning his role in its publication. 

He would never have done it without his friends, between Historia’s manipulative advice, Marco’s patience, and Mikasa’s protection.

Historia had been correct; doing a kindness for his old commander had lessened his guilt over the shitty things spoken between them. He would talk to Erwin in due time.  

Eren lied content in Levi’s bed.  Knowing that he had maybe 5 years before he died somehow filled him with purpose.  As he stroked his chest and stomach, the pain of losing his baby hurt him all over again, but at least he wasn’t afraid anymore.  He wasn’t afraid of his child fighting titans in vain. He wasn’t afraid of enemies destroying his country. He certainly wasn’t afraid of dying.

If the ocean was kind, Eren wouldn’t be afraid of love either, when Levi returned.

* * *

Minister Nick was not who Historia picked for officiating her wedding, but the show had to go on at Reiss Cathedral.

Eren had tied his hair into a ponytail to keep it neat.  He was Ymir’s escort down the aisle.

“I’m a fine ass beard for you, eh mega man?” Ymir asked smugly.  She was killing it in a flowing goddess dress with a loooong slit.

“You’re scaring me straight,” Eren muttered from the corner of his mouth.

One of Wilhelm Tybur’s guests was none other than Zeke Yeager which meant that Dina was in attendance, likely in between armed Marleyan guards.

Secretary Darius Zackly walked Historia Reiss down the aisle to the amateur chorus of singing children who remained in her orphanage (presently run by vetted caregivers).  Historia and Wilhelm looked like royalty, between their fair coloring and their starched wedding clothes.

Every Survey Corps veteran remained guarded and alert, instinctively waiting for bombs or another titan shifter attack.

Once they recited their marital vows, both husband and wife pledged their honor and loyalty to Marley and Paradis, and received their crowns.  King Wilhelm and Queen Historia stepped as one out of the cathedral. Doves were released.  

A modern flag of Paradis was unveiled.  On a background of light blue, all the branches of the military were acknowledged, their relationship to one another symbolized by an eagle with blue and white wings lifting up a steel horseshoe which protected the red rose inside of it.  The eagle flew towards the nine pointed star of Eldia, as a reminder of the kingdom’s forgotten heritage. 

The King and Queen went down the stairs and sat inside a horse drawn carriage, joining a parade which included many banners and flags bearing Marley’s conch shell.

Their destination was Reiss Manor where the Assembly hosted a wedding reception with the entire first floor and the gardens of Reiss Manor dedicated to celebration, music, and food.

The commoners partied in the streets of Mitras while Military Police and Garrison beefed up security in Wall Sina.  Survey Corps manned the Barricade while Marleyan warships circled the shore, on the lookout for trouble.

Eren and Ymir went to the appetizers table inside the dance hall of Reiss Manor.  

“Hey look, another dateless loser like us,” Ymir said.

To no one’s surprise, Sasha had three plates stacked, mopping sauce off of the top plate with fried meat on a skewer.  She waved at them but otherwise had her mouth and her hands full competing with a bunch of Historia’s orphans for spoils.

“When did they do all this?” Eren asked Ymir.  “There wasn’t a dance floor when I was posted here.”

“Are you kidding? They had construction going for weeks.  We could hear it from the dungeon,” Ymir complained, in between popping oeur d'oeuvres in her mouth.

“Gotcha.  Glad me and Levi peaced out when we did,” Eren said.

“You and the Captain been doing it then?" Ymir commented irreverently.  She wore thick eyeliner and bronze discs for earrings.

Eren reddened while Ymir knocked back champagne and wiped her mouth on her bare arm smacking her lips.  

“Mind your business,” Eren said.

“Relax, Yeager meister.  I was jerking your chain. I don’t care what men do,” Ymir drawled.  She grinned at him, her tongue flicking her sharp tooth. “I already know men are doing it.”

“We haven’t,” Eren said, his throat closing.  “I needed-- he didn’t push.”

Eren tried again.  “He hasn’t, we haven’t.”

Ymir raised both brows incredulously and downed another drink.  “Please tell me you’re gonna, when you see each other. Man needs to loosen up his cravat.”

At Eren’s torn expression, Ymir grabbed his hand and led him from the brightly lit halls.  She shoved aside a tall blond gentleman, parting a sea of shoulders.

“Why are we in the garden?” Eren asked.

“Cuz I’mma yell at you!” Ymir exclaimed.  “How fuckin dumb are you, mega man? You two haven’t fucked?!”

“No,” Eren said.

“Well, do you love him?” Ymir demanded.

Eren said, “He’s been away 40 days and my feelings are the same.”

“That’s not love, Eren.  If it’s not growing every day and stirring up your insides making you act different, it ain’t love!” Ymir argued passionately.

“But I miss Levi all the time.  I had my heat and I didn’t just go and fuck the closest guy,” Eren said.

“You idiot.  You don’t love Levi.  You’re using him to feel safe,” Ymir said with words that cut him to the quick.

She jabbed Eren’s chest mercilessly. “Are you just going with Levi cuz he’s always been there? Don’t you think you can be braver than that?”

“I love my girl.  I’m completely different than who I used to be and it scares the shit out of me because she makes me look where I’m at.  I don’t wait on her to do what I gotta. I can’t stop it,” Ymir ranted.

“I love Historia.  I fucking love Historia.  It’s taking all the fucking love I have to let some prince have her for legitimacy bullshit.  I’m going to love her when it’s killing me not to walk away,” Ymir sobbed.

Eren put his arms around Ymir’s twitching and sagging shoulders and leaned in to his grieving friend.

“I am all in, mega man.  Whoever you’re into, go all in,” Ymir hoarsely whispered, her normally off color words bleached by pain.

“You bitches scare me,” Eren said, making Ymir snort.

“Better to be a scary bitch than a scared one,” Ymir retorted.  

“You look pretty scary.  Crying black tears and all,” Eren remarked.

“Fuck, why did I line my eyes at my girlfriend’s fucking wedding?”

“Cuz you got boogers for brains,” Eren said.  He offered a kerchief to Ymir.

Ymir got off the worst of the gunk but the remaining smudges made her look tired and haunted.

“I’m going on a walk.  Wanna come with?”

“I need to think,” Eren said.

“Yeah you do,” Ymir glibly mocked him.  

Ymir removed one of her earrings and dug the hook into her hand. When blood hit garden soil, lightning struck and the Jaws titan leered a dripping grin.

“Have fun scaring folk,” Eren said.  Clods of dirt hit him as Ymir’s thunder legs bounded away, falling inside the neck of his button down shirt.

Eren stripped off his dinner jacket, frowning as he could feel gritty dirt crumble into his skin.  If Eren was going to talk to Levi, he needed to be cleaned up.

“Fuckin Ymir,” Eren cussed without any real anger.  He tugged his buttoned shirt and shook at his shirt tails.  When that didn’t nix all the dirt, Eren unbuttoned his shirt and flapped it sharply until the fabric cracked.  He held onto his button down by its collar in his right hand to avoid wrinkling it and grabbed the back of his T shirt to pull over his head.

“Do you need some help?” Eren heard.

He heard and knew Erwin’s voice and what he wouldn’t have given for another window to jump out of!

With his shirt raised over his head and hardly any crystal lights to see by, there was hope that Erwin didn’t recognize him.

“I’m good, man,” Eren said, deepening his tone ever so slightly.  He stepped back, to show that he really did not need help.

Unfortunately he stepped into soft dirt and lost his footing as he sank backwards.  

His hands and his balled up shirts smacked against Erwin who looped his left arm behind Eren.  Erwin’s hand curled around Eren’s rib cage.

“Steady now,” Erwin advised him bemusedly, walking Eren onto the paved garden path.

“Thank you, sir,” Eren muttered.  There was nothing he could do but get the dirt out of his clothes and dress himself again with Erwin watching him.

He put his undershirt on and pulled on his button up.  He had dropped his jacket. He pulled that on too, although it sat funny with his button up hanging loose.

“How are you, general?” Eren asked briskly, refraining from tapping his shoe impatiently while he waited on Erwin's polite answer of "Good, thanks."  

Ymir's advice made him anxious to seek out Levi and figure things out.  He could almost hear Historia and Ymir telling him to get over himself.

“My desk is inundated from the logistics of hosting the royal wedding with the Assembly's interference and Marleyan cooperation.  Helps when I’m working through a puzzle,” Erwin said. He watched Eren yank his button up closed.

"That's nice, general.  Hope things work out," Eren answered distantly.

Eren ran his hands up and down his front, dismayed that he had missed a button and his shit was crooked.

“Allow me,” Erwin told him.  

Though Erwin lacked an appendage, his fingers swiftly undid the lumpy and rippled lapels of Eren’s button up.  With short, gentle tugs Erwin evened out the fabric and did Eren’s buttons correctly.

Erwin worked by feel alone, his gaze fixed unnervingly into Eren’s eyes.  Goosebumps went up Eren’s arms as he smelled the plants and heard the insects, just one step and a half away from Erwin whose thick arm and brawny chest filled his vision.  Eren remembered how they had met like this only in the wilderness.

“As I was saying, I’ve been working through a puzzle.  A mystery, if you will. I thought the matter was long buried and that I understood the goings on of past circumstances.”

“I don’t understand, sir,” Eren said, his mouth going dry.  He wanted out from this conversation.

“Imagine my surprise when Lt Gen Pixis tosses a rag sheet on to my desk and asks me how I’m handling the news,” Erwin began as Eren’s stomach dropped and his pulse spiked.

“Do you subscribe to The Berg?” Erwin asked.

“No, I don’t, sir.  I don’t get the whole story from them,” Eren said, with what he hoped sounded like plausible denial.

“Very good, Eren.  Then you would understand why I prefer to glean my facts from briefs and write ups from my soldiers.  First hand sources whenever possible.”

“I’m not a pony boy anymore, sir.  I wouldn’t know.”

Erwin’s lips thinned and his brows gathered like thunderclouds, but his tone remained conversational.

“Pixis showed me a news article.  Twenty eight years ago, a teacher died in a freak accident not far from the capital where he taught his students.”

“This teacher loved what he did.  He enjoyed the insurmountable difficulties of teaching young minds to reason and to think critically for answers and solutions.  When he died, he left behind one son. His wife, you see, had been long dead.”

Eren lowered his eyes and crossed his arms.  “There’s more to the story, I take it.”

“Yes.  His son was also his student.  The man doted on his son with rare and interesting books and sometimes rode him harder in class than his schoolmates.  In a history lesson, the boy noticed an inconsistency concerning the years when the Fritz dynasty established its kingdom within the walls.”

“The naive boy raised his hand in class and called out his teacher who dismissed his question.  Imagine what the boy felt when his father, in private, shared his theory that the king had brainwashed his subjects into living inside his walls like pet animals.”

“Now imagine that the boy tried to get his classmates to see what he saw.  Bright children asking their parents for the truth. Military Police coming around the school buzzing with conspiracy and hear say.”

“The police took the boy out of school and told him that his father was found dead where he wasn't supposed to be,” Erwin said, his dark lids stark against his bloodless lips and pale cheek.

“What do you think the boy did to cope with the senseless death of his father who ought to have lived comfortably into his retirement?”

“It’s possible the lad regretted opening his mouth and drawing attention to his father.  With no rational cause of death to be discerned, the boy manufactured a rather self pitying delusion that he caused his own father’s death.”

Erwin cupped the younger man’s chin.  “I think you’ve figured out what sort of man that little boy turned into.”

“I didn’t know that you blame yourself,” Eren whispered, his heart stuttering to a halt when he spotted and recognized the guilt that burdened Erwin.

“Eren, why were sensational details of my father’s murder published decades after it happened?”

“How did you figure it was me?” Eren asked.

“I had Police retrieve the original signed confession from The Berg office where it was archived for shredding.  I personally visited and offered condolences to the family of my father’s killer and spoke with a valet who described a female soldier and a gentleman matching your description.”

Erwin tucked his arm behind himself as he circled in slow paces around Eren.

“Your friend Mr. Boldt left a paper trail when he subpoenaed treasury records of Lord Habsburg’s audit.  Then he certified mail for personal delivery to Captain Levi’s address. I’ve seen your name and Mr. Boldt’s on many rosters in Second Diamonds, going as far back as Instructor Shadis.”

Eren’s eyes shut as the general’s reasoning hemmed him in, feeling his heart race like prey stalked by a relentless hunter. 

“Why, Eren.”  From behind, Erwin’s hand briefly pressed his upper arm.

“I thought you’d want to know who did it,” Eren said.  “I would.”

“I've known for awhile that the Church and the police conspired to kill my father.  You went further. Eren, why,” Erwin repeated, gently pulling until Eren’s shoulder blade went flush against Erwin’s front.

“Why would you go to that much trouble to help me?  Do you know what I felt when I read with my own eyes and held in my hand evidence of why my father died?  When I learned the true motives of my father’s killer?”

Erwin’s chest surged and plunged with the great effort of reigning in his emotions.  Eren could feel him at his back each time Erwin fought for control.

Raw feeling bled through Erwin’s words.  He breathed like a man saved from drowning.  “My father did not die because of. I did not--”

Eren swallowed down tears as his heart broke.  For all his strength, Erwin could not speak the truth.

Eren turned on his heel and stomped his feet.  They faced each other now.  

“You didn’t get your dad killed, sir.  It wasn’t you. You were a kid, damn it.  You didn’t do it. Stop putting it on yourself!” Eren yelled into the darkness of Erwin’s night.  He hadn’t meant to scream but Eren needed to vindicate him, absolve him, free him.

Erwin folded Eren into himself with the desperation of a man who was saved from a lake of fire.   Eren was awash in the healing salve that officers used as aftershave. It smelled like heaven on Erwin.

“Eren, sweet and dear heart, can you understand what you’ve done for me?”

Erwin’s hope caught in Eren’s chest and it stirred up his insides and warmed him like a flame as Erwin encouraged him.

“I can guess at why you acted on my behalf but I need to hear you say it.  Open up for me.” Erwin’s nimble fingers stroked through his hair and settled the back of his neck.  Eren’s head lulled into the enticing touch.

“It was Historia’s idea.  She told me it would be easy to talk to you if I did something for you,” Eren said.

“And why,” Erwin kept on asking patiently, “do you want to talk?  To me?”

“I didn’t know how to start after shit went so far south.  I can’t forget about what I said to you before Kenny’s boys snatched me up with Historia.”

Eren shuddered in horror.  “Then the baby. I told you to fuck off, didn't I?   I swore I’d never go to you again. We weren’t gonna keep going after that.”

At that, Erwin laughed.  Eren’s anger swelled, pride stung.

“Please, Eren.  As though I would take orders from you.  I never held you to that.”

“Did you miss me?” Erwin abruptly demanded, stretching his hand over Eren’s cheek.  Eren’s eyes glazed over, his temper quelled by Erwin's passion.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you love me?”

Eren nodded.

Erwin made a displeased sound and tightened his grip on Eren’s face.  “Then say it. The truth.”

“I love you, sir,” Eren confessed with no small effort.  It had been much easier to declare Erwin’s innocence.

Erwin’s fingers stroked his ear.  The general’s chin and nose bumped the warm curve of Eren’s neck.  “Say it again but use your lover’s name. Your Alpha’s name.”

“Erwin,” Eren said slowly and cautiously.  He cried out when Erwin nipped his throat.

“Give me all of it, Eren.  Give me everything in your mind and your heart and your soul,”  Erwin begged as he lifted his face from Eren’s skin. His eyes completely arrested Eren.

“I love you Erwin,” he breathed.

Erwin's golden and handsome features shifted as Eren's honesty pierced his ever present charisma.  Gone was the stainless officer who charmed open purse strings and corsetry alike. In his place was an embattled man bent on conquest.

"Let me take you then.  You need me to take you."

“I can’t,” Eren choked.  "I'm with someone. We're too late."

“Oh?  You’re here with me now,” Erwin said, an edge sharpening his once tender words.

“Miss Ymir took you quite a ways from the beaten path when I followed you,” Erwin noted aloud, pressing his thumb into the soft dip of Eren's bruised throat.

Eren saw stars when Erwin suddenly laid into him, bunching the lapels of Eren’s jacket in one palm.  His nose throbbed from where they collided and Erwin smothered his objections in kisses that were more teeth than heart.

Eren panicked and sent his right fist into Erwin’s jaw.  He hesitated, changed the angle to blunt his knuckles, and the flat blow knocked Erwin’s cheek instead.

The smack of impact caused Erwin to freeze and Eren retreated from close range.  Though it hurt him to deny Erwin what he wanted, Eren couldn’t do less than what was right.

“We can’t do it now.  I have to-- “ Eren sucked in air through his swollen lips.  “I made a promise to Levi. He was with me when you weren’t.”

Eren held himself, quailing as Erwin came to him anyway.

“You declared your love for me.  I will never give you up for anything.”  

Erwin's teeth flashed as he scoffed, "Certainly not for your little beta friend."

Buttons went flying as Erwin tore Eren’s shirt open and unbuckled his own trousers.  Eren put up his hand to push for space. Eren made a small noise as Erwin grabbed his hand too hard and claimed another kiss.  Eren bent like soft, wild heather under a blazing sun.  

Erwin’s wet lips pressed the mound of Eren’s palm like a beast sucking on fruit; the breath from his nostrils like a musky wind.  Eren’s hand was shoved down Erwin’s trousers. Eren couldn’t stop himself from rubbing and cupping at Erwin’s flesh.

“Your heart is mine.  I'm not a self-sacrificing man.  Never was.” Erwin heaved with such possessive want.  His moans swept out all of Eren’s thoughts about anyone else as Eren stroked him inside his trousers.

Eren went on to his knees and pawed at Erwin’s crotch.

“Yes, Eren.  Show me that you’re mine,” Erwin whispered as Eren devoured his cock.

Erwin’s fingers curled tenderly into Eren’s hair as the young man pleasured him with his greedy mouth.  He could tell that other men had used Eren and broken him in. Eren’s gripped him fearlessly and he boldly tongued at Erwin.  The hot little recruit had grown into his omega nature.

“Look at me,” Erwin said, drinking in Eren's eyes like wide and open seas.

“Forget the beta.  He can’t fill your hunger. My reach is greater.  I’ll go deeper for you,” Erwin urged. He smiled like an angel as he pulled Eren’s hair and tears sprang from Eren’s eyes.   

Eren’s mouth ripened as Erwin plied his jaw and pushed past Eren’s limit; he was pleased to feel out new territory.  He pushed into Eren’s gullet, mentally noting how Eren’s fingers helplessly dug into his ass and his thighs.  

Erwin thrust in hard measures, holding down Eren by his roots until Eren’s nose flattened into Erwin’s brassy short hairs and the muscles of Eren’s throat closed in deliciously around his shaft as the head of his cock plunged into bliss, the secret darkness of Eren's flesh pulsing in submission to Erwin's loins.  

Erwin's control drained, intensifying his passionate need to bring himself inside Eren.  Erwin caressed Eren’s much abused scalp lovingly as he flooded Eren’s mouth, pouring himself until hot nut ran over and dribbled out.

On firm footing and set on stone, Erwin fastened up his trousers and belt while he admired the ravished young man.  Erwin observed Eren clutching his mouth, cheeks puffed out from a fresh load, shoulders quaking as he no longer had to breathe around engorged cock.  When Eren bowed over from where he knelt in the dirt, his chin length brown hair hanging loose, Erwin thought he had spat up.

Then Eren raised his head, licking the corners of his mouth as he palmed at himself through his pants.  Erwin couldn't resist the sight of Eren drinking in the sloppy aftermath and taking his own release in hand.  Eren was briefly treated to the rare sight of Erwin lowering himself bodily, but not for long as Erwin gripped his neck and laid Eren onto the flowers.

"We can't, sir.  Don't," Eren mumbled even as his tongue roved his sticky lips for more of Erwin's cum.  He tried to cover himself as Erwin cast aside Eren's belt and folded down the openings of his pants.  The knees of Erwin's dress uniform chafed the backs of Eren's bare thighs.

"Do you love me?" Erwin questioned.  He was fully attired, on top, and very much in control of Eren who he had seized, defiled, and stripped at the bottom.

"Yes, I love you," Eren said through his teeth, biting the tip of his tongue and arching as Erwin gripped up his shaft.

"Again.  Confess it again."  Erwin thumbed at the head of Eren's dick until Eren moaned through his declaration of love for Erwin.

"Say it until I bring you to pleasure," Erwin commanded.  He bent his elbow and put all his weight on Eren's hip as he sucked the loose flesh of Eren's balls with torturous deliberation.  Eren's hand gripped Erwin's hand as though to make Erwin stop.  

Erwin nosed under Eren's balls and prodded his tongue into an unassuming slick patch of skin that made Eren clutch both of his hands around Erwin's.  Eren wiggled, fighting under Erwin's strong arm until cum trickled in crooked lines between their joined fingers.

Erwin's lips circled around Eren's dick, throat scraping down and tongue lapping up evidence of Eren's premature release.

"Oh," Eren's voice hitched as he seized up, priming himself for a sensual free fall.  

Erwin's heart stilled when Eren cried out "Levi!"

The mild click of a handgun alerted Erwin to the presence of an extremely murderous Survey Corps captain.

"Levi," Eren tried to say because he could spot the glint of a firearm but it came out like he was moaning for Levi as his hard dick slid out from Erwin's teeth.

"No no, general.  Finish what you fucking started with lover boy down there," Levi calmly suggested as he rested his boot on the back of Erwin's thick neck.

Garbed in all black uniform, with his dark cape pinned over silver decals, Levi had come upon them like a thief in the night.  Brine from the seashore hung about Levi, hearkening a vengeful tide that would extinguish both of their lives. 

"I'm disappointed as fuck.  You couldn't wait a month?" Levi directed in cold monotone to Eren.  Levi stepped off of Erwin who had resumed eating Eren's dick. Levi aimed the gun on Erwin as he looked to Eren for answers.

"Levi, no," Eren gasped from the heat of Erwin's mouth as Levi coldly stared.  He bit his lips and muffled a soft cry when Erwin spread his legs further open.

"No, what?" Levi mocked.  "No, you couldn't keep your end of the deal?  No, you didn't mean jack shit when we shook on it and said forty days forty nights?"

Levi's arm moved as he grappled with his righteous and justified anger.  Eren's eyes shut. He couldn't watch Levi kill Erwin. Eren pitched into his orgasm, spasming with absolute terror.  He couldn't hear the shot, but the hot gush splattering his thighs felt like Erwin's brains blown to pieces all over his dirty body.

Blinded by tears, robbed of joyful breath, Eren threw his head back and gave himself up for lost.  

"Just kill me then.  Beat me up, punish me, throw me into the ocean.  Levi please," Eren said throatily.

A rapturous wave of pleasure washed over him as he spoke from a dark place, and he came again with his eyes open this time.  Relief thudded his chest when he saw that Erwin was alive, silently admiring the sinful portrait of Eren ravaged in a bed of flowers.  Eren was covered in his own juices, not his lover's blood, as he had thought. He couldn't believe how much he had squirted everywhere.

Levi holstered his gun and he stood to attention, stepping away some paces back.  "I wasn't going to do you like that, you brat. You've got to lighten up, fuck."

"Can you come here.  I need," Eren trailed off, his bottom lip shaking.  He knew he was being an unfair brat, but the distance which Levi put between them gouged his heart which Erwin had taken and forced open.

Eren felt the many nights when Levi had come for him, banishing his nightmares with tea and by being scarier than anyone else who Eren feared.

With Eren looking stripped and weak and ready to beat himself six feet down into the dirt, Levi gave in when he heard Eren begging for him.

He kicked past Erwin and crouched to be with Eren.  

"Quit it on the water works, brat.  What do you need?" Levi asked. He stopped himself from laying rough hands on Eren.

"I need you Levi," Eren croaked, trembling as he tried his damnedest to stay in the moment.

Levi cupped Eren's chin, his black leather glove cooling Eren's flushed skin.  "I'm here, brat."

Erwin observed as Eren sat up and reached for Levi, tilting his face like a trampled plant expecting merciful rain.  Levi swooped down and wrapped his dark wings around the both of them, graciously accepting the needful kiss which Eren offered to him in perfect trust.  Eren's eyes shut as he soaked in Levi's forgiveness but Levi stayed watchful, never taking his gaze off of the ultimate prize.

"Eren is mine, Captain," Erwin declared.  "He swallowed all of my cum. Can you taste it?"

Levi stopped the kiss, his half-lidded blue eyes fixed on Eren's mouth.

"Did you?" Levi asked huskily.

"I did."  Eren tried to pull away at Erwin's sharp words but Levi grabbed Eren's ears and caught Eren's pouty lips between his teeth.  The sudden bite made Eren part his lips and Levi stuck his tongue down Eren's throat. Thin plating on Levi's uniform dug into Eren's bared chest but Eren welcomed the cool leather strokes of military issued gloves, the slick bitterness of cum, and the sweat on Levi's upper lip.

Erwin allowed Levi to make his point before winding his arm around Eren's front, lifting the undershirt and palming at the nipples before he closed his hand around Eren's neck.  Erwin put his mouth to the scar where Reiss had marked Eren.

"Eren, why don't you tell your Captain what you told me when you first met me? Think back to Dina Yeager's tribunal."

Levi smirked as embarrassment caused Eren to squirm.

"You told me exactly what you wanted from me.  Impressed the hell outta me. We both deserve to hear you admit to what you want," Erwin insisted.

"Yeah, brat.  Out with it."

"I told Erwin," Eren hesitated, feeling shy with all these eyeballs on him.  Levi pinched his ass when he mumbled too quietly. 

"Ah! Fuck, I said that I wanted Erwin as my Alpha!"

"Uh huh," Levi said, all deadpan.

"Erwin is your Alpha," Levi repeated and Eren wanted to die from the look of resignation as his tone sank.

"Tell him the rest of what you said unless you want Levi to torture it out of you," Erwin commanded.

Levi's eyes narrowed when Eren dodged.

"For fuck's sake, Eren.  Your ass is hanging out and I caught you getting blowed.  Fucking talk before I kick the shit out of your cheating ass."

"I told Erwin that he could… share me with a buddy," Eren dragged out.

"How did you get such an idea in that head of yours?" Erwin asked, intent on figuring out another mystery.

"I got… into it… with a couple comrades," Eren said.  Pain flashed like a light grenade in the secrets of his mind as he recalled Reiner and Bertholdt messing with him when he had been a mouthy omega.  They had been the first to destroy his innocence.

"Oy, you're here.  Don't go looking back.  Can't fix that shit." Levi blew out an impatient huff.

He was more gentle as he took Eren's hand and placed it with Erwin's.

"Eren, you belong to Erwin," Levi said, because he was not a man who fought the nature of things.

"And you belong with us," Eren argued, reaching in the darkness.  

As Erwin, the man who owned his heart, embraced him closely, Eren held hands with Levi, the man who guarded his heart.

Erwin winced as the moment prolonged.  "We belong in a bedroom in a big bed. I'm getting too old to sit outside like this."

"Well, shit.  If I can't beat you, and I do have that right, I might as well join you."

A man's terrified screams for mercy tore through the lovely night in Reiss gardens.  Erwin and Levi stared each other down, neither of them wanting to move with Eren right there smiling a smile as rare as emeralds in his fucked up dinner clothes, spread between them like cherry picked honey cream dessert.

"Get to it, Captain," said the Alpha general.

"Oh no you fucking don't.  Neither of you shitheads get to fuck for a whole month," Levi uttered sullenly.  "If me and Eren had to wait cuz you ordered me out to sea, you wait, too… sir."

Erwin opened his mouth to override Levi but knew he'd lost the battle as Eren guilty pulled his clothes together for decency.  

"You can't just have it, general," Eren murmured, his lashes fluttering as his palms leisurely felt up where Erwin had touched him.

"Shut your hole, you brat," Levi said, pulling Eren aside before Erwin hurt him. "You talk out your hole, expect to get fucked."

Levi's rough whisper filled his ear as he looked to Erwin with wanton longing.

Erwin wore his neutral mask with his brows nose and chin intentionally composed, standing impeccably still.

Levi smirked at Erwin as he cloaked Eren and escorted him into a secured area with many bodies, where Erwin couldn't corner Eren again.  The young man had to wear Levi's cloak because Erwin had wrecked him.  

The cobbled outfit sat well on Eren's trim shape but it set Erwin's teeth on edge to watch his omega traipse around for the remainder of the wedding ball with his fine ass under the covering of Levi's wings.  Erwin felt his blood rise, and he longed to capture Eren and pluck those feathers.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Levi investigated the disturbance and found one blood smeared and partially petrified Reiner Braun passed out under Mikasa Ackerman's antique katana.  The katana had been a gift from a Hizuran guest attending Willy Tybur's and Historia's wedding ball.

"Care to explain how the fuck this shit stain fell on your sword half a dozen times?" Levi interrogated as he toed at the shifter with his boot.  

"He wasn't watching where he was going.  With all due respect, sir." Mikasa ducked her head.

"How did Braun not see you coming? With this big ass sword?" Levi asked less harshly, although he suspected how Braun had gotten caught.

"Reiner was spying on my dear friend with the general.  Once a traitor spy, always a traitor spy," Mikasa hissed.  Her face paled, the deep mark smitten across her cheek turning a vindictive scarlet.

Mikasa walked him through her method of attack: She had quietly slashed Braun's eyes, throat, and hamstrings before shredding his chest to ribbons and stomping him wounds first into pretty-ful multi-colored gravel.

"He didn't see you, Mikasa?" 

"He saw a lot of things, sir.  But he didn't see me."

"And what did you see?" Levi asked because he could.

"I saw my chance, sir," Mikasa stated with muted triumph.  "And I took it."

"Good enough, soldier. You will clean up this piece of shit and pull a better story out of your petty ass to feed the mucky mucks."

Mikasa thanked him, dragging Reiner's passed out carcass face down along the pointy rocks, when Levi dismissed her.  

"Sayonara, Heichou."  With her catch of the night.

"Tch, shit, I just polished these.  Some fucking party," Levi glowered at his boots.

Hanji seemed to be having as much of a good night as he was.  Levi approached his friend after Zeke Yeager threw his drink at Hanji with Dina on the heels of her son.  A black silk patch protected Hanji's eye disabled from Shiganshina.

"You know, my only complaint is he got me in my good eye," Hanji tsked, mopping up glasses with Levi's kerchief.  

"Why bother getting his blessing?" Levi asked.  "His momma's already got a smelly four eyed freak in her life."

"She wants him at our wedding.  It's a yes!" Hanji trumpeted to Levi.

"Congratulations, you blind bastard!" Levi immediately offered, grabbing Hanji and shaking the shit out of the Survey Corps commander.

"Bet you can't talk that monkey into a suit.  I bet good money that you can't," Levi said. Zeke had shown up to the ball in rumpled black slacks and a white shirt with his hairy toes poking out the hems of his slacks.

"He cleaned up when we invaded Marley," Hanji pointed out.  "Dina wants hitched before his beard grows past his neck."

"Is it his shitty wedding or hers?" Levi quipped.

"It's for cam.  She's mad for photographs.  I'm gonna get his okay and I'mma do it with one eye shut," Hanji said, winking.  

"You ain't got more than one eyeball anyhow," Levi deadpanned.

"I only got one titan babe for lookin at… Speaking of, did Eren love his gift or did he looove his gift? You about shined it 100 times," Hanji grinned.

"Shit didn't fit," Levi explained.  He left it at that.

"Too bad, li'l buddy.  Maybe hawk it down town? You could get a bigger one same price," Hanji ranted before leading them both to the bar.

"I'm feeling like brandy. No idea why," Hanji said.

"Cuz that monkey showered you with brandy," Levi noted.  He raised his brow. "When did you last bathe?"

"You know, I think I will have what Zeke had," Hanji said evasively.

"So you gonna be a monkey's uncle, huh?" Levi said over drinks.

"My fianceé prefers to address me as her Commander," Hanji said with a deviant squint.  "But I'm open to experimenting."

Levi almost spit his drink and they punched each other's arms in jesting spirits.

In the middle of bullshitting with Hanji, Levi received a memo that alternate lodgings had been secured for Eren, presumably on the general's coin.

It was gonna be a shitty night for him all alone in his own quarters, but, as Levi smirked to himself, it was gonna be one long whopper of a month for Erwin.

* * *

 

He answered a late night knock on his door.  Eren had changed clothes and he offered up Levi's folded black cape as a token of peace. 

"Bed's too soft at the other place," Eren complained.

"More like your head is too hard," Levi teased.

Eren grouchily shouldered past him as Levi snickered at his expense.

Eren peeled off his clothes and wrestled with the sheets that Levi had tucked way too tightly.

"The fuck, Levi?  You made the bed again. How can you sleep this tight?" Eren asked, yawning.

"I don't."  He preferred his chair, with the couch as second best.

Eren punched the pillow after diving in.  "You could stand to loosen up, too. Come here."

Levi lied down on top of the sheets beside Eren, after smoothing his side.  Eren grinned at Levi's fussing and then his eyelids fluttered.

With only a thin sheet between them, Eren radiated warmth as he fit himself around Levi like sand to rock.  Levi rested like a stone with Eren's snores rolling over him like the tides.

Eren was startled out of slumber when Levi's morning boner pressed his leg.  The white sheet had bunched up on Levi's hip from Eren's restless movements.

"Don't move brat," Levi grumbled.  He had his hands in his hair, eyes screwed shut as he forced out calming, shallow breaths.  Eren felt the pulse of flesh through Levi's thin black bottoms.

"Why not? I want to," Eren said.  He was hard too, the feel of Levi turning him on.  

"You aren't here according to the general," Levi said, reminding Eren that he had abandoned his mandated lodgings.

"And I'm backed up like fuck. I'll make a mess if you fuckin move," Levi growled.

Eren stilled himself.  Though he was tempted to fuck with Levi, the pain of last night lurked in Levi's irritated expression and his clipped, bit off words.

"Shit, you're crying.  Why the--" Levi dragged himself into sitting and put his arm around Eren, combing his fingers through Eren's hair until the younger man gentled.

"I hurt you when you found me with Erwin.  That's why I came here," Eren said hollowly.

"How could I, Levi? Do that to you," Eren miserably questioned.

"Cuz you're just an omega and Erwin's your shitty alpha," Levi said and his dismissal froze Eren to the quick.

"You both wanted to fuck soon as he saw you," Levi said, clicking his teeth.  "Tch. Give me some credit. You fooled yourself better than you fooled me."

"Yeah," Eren said finally.  "I'm sorry Levi. I could have done different.  I should've been upfront with you when I started wanting him again."

Eren continued when he couldn't figure out any of Levi's feelings from his stone face.  He scooted his bare behind until the wall was at his back. "You're free to walk, you know.  You don't have to see me through my problems like I'm-- like I'm your boyfriend."

"Well said," Levi complimented.  He gripped Eren's neck and flung him to the bed.

"Too fuckin bad your word don't mean a shittin thing after you cheated on me, brat!" Levi growled.  His knees dug into Eren's thighs. "You can swear front ways and backways and sideways that you gonna get your shit together without me but I do not believe a shittin thing coming out your lying, whoring, filthy hole…"

Levi paused, noting Eren's prick standing at full attention. 

"You've got my word.  You got me for life," Levi said, affirming his promise to Eren.  "You can break my heart into teeny weenies, but fuck you for trying to get me to break my word to you."

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's throat until Eren's eyes rolled and his cheeks flushed an ugly purple.  Eren's hips jerked as Levi stroked his length.

"Now, brat, how about you tell me why you really came to my room?  You didn't wash off. I smell him on you."

Levi released him and tilted his head to hear Eren's strained answer.

"I want you," Eren tried.

No sooner did he speak than did Levi slap his cheek.

"I'm sick of your shit.  Where I'm from, talk shit get hit," Levi insulted him.  "If you wanted me you would've cleaned up the cum on your legs.  I like my shit spotless."

"Filthy… lying… slut," Levi said meanly, stretching out each damning word sensuously as Eren panted in want.

His hand rested on Eren's dick, squeezing around a throbbing vein to block Eren's release. 

Eren moaned as Levi stopped choking him.  His legs kicked as he was denied from coming.

"Why did you come here last night?  Who do you really want?" Levi asked.

"I want Erwin," Eren gasped.  His eyes teared up and it wasn't from Levi choking him.

"But you got me instead," Levi said shrewdly.

"Levi, please," Eren begged.

"Who do you want, brat?" Levi insisted.

"Erwin, oh, Erwin it's Er..." Eren breathed out.

He arched as Levi grabbed his hands and brought them to Eren's twitching prick. Eren couldn't resist abusing himself; he was close.

Eren came all over himself, shuddering as his cum warmed the skin of his belly.  Before trickles of cum dried between his fingers, Levi thrust his own cock into Eren's palm and tightened his hand over Eren's.  Eren stared down at Levi's thick cock, chewed his lips, and started jerking off Levi quick and rough.

"Look up, brat," Levi rasped over the rough pace he had set for Eren.

When their eyes met, Levi fell into him, bashing their heads, and trailing the head of his cock into Eren's skin as he slowly coated Eren's nipples.

Eren slid down, taking advantage of Levi's orgasm locking up his muscles.  Levi's knuckles, where he fisted his cock, stung Eren's nose and got his lip, but Eren determinedly kept on going.  He stuck his tongue as far out as it would go and swirled it, lapping at hot goodness. Eren puckered his fat lip, tasting blood as he sucked Levi's firm cock.

Eren grabbed onto Levi's sculpted ass, rolling down Levi's pants, and drank in the taste and the rumble of Levi's complete undoing.

"Fuck I'll break you for this! I'll fuckin break--" Levi swore as he gave up everything he had left, for Eren.

Levi leapt off the bed, a shining thread hanging off his dick as he shucked his pants and pulled off his shirt.

He leaned over Eren, squeezing his wet chin and lightly slapping his cheek in a motion that was more jostling than punishing.  "C'mon brat. Can't just be lyin there. We gonna get you back."

Levi took in the sight of Eren, breathless and disoriented and nicely beaten on his lumpy sheets.  Fresh cum streaks shined on his skin on top of last night's misadventures still dried in obscene patches where Erwin messed with Eren.  Though bruises on Eren' neck were fading quickly, Eren had hurt his lip sucking off Levi.

"Get in the shower when you can.  Don't make me get you," Levi warned.  He headed into the bathroom connected to his quarters.  Its privacy made up for its smallness.

Levi would've preferred a tub with a shower head, but he made do.  Levi ran the water.  He was testing it out when Eren loped through the open door.  

"Brats first," Levi said, courteously opening the shower stall door for Eren.

The steam wafting off the shower head looked reassuring.  Eren hissed when water hit his chest. He looked away when he saw Levi standing there ogling him, stall door open, letting the water drip onto the mat.

"Can I, uh, help you Captain?" Eren asked, holding up the sponge full of lather.

"Clean your shit before you go using up the hot water," Levi said.  He cut the water and stepped onto the tiles where Eren stood uselessly.

Levi took the sponge and swiped at Eren's hot skin, rubbing and gripping where he saw fit until Eren's nails clicked on the shower tiles from holding himself up.

"Sit there." Levi nudged Eren onto a barely there ledge.  There was enough tile for Eren to plant his butt but he needed to spread his legs and put weight on his flat feet to keep from sliding.

Levi enjoyed more standing room as he turned the warm water on to Eren.  Levi crouched and felt up Eren's thighs, making sure his skin was squeaky clean.

Levi's fingers trailed to the mounds of Eren's ass.  The younger man remained soft but he moaned and panted as Levi circled his anus and tried his middle finger.

Levi bit his tongue as Eren's ass closed in on his middle finger.  He curled his index finger, slowly, not thrusting like an idiot monkey.  He waited for Eren to take it in before he moved a single digit.

"Levi, oh my God," Eren moaned, his mouth opening wide just like his body.

Levi splayed a hand on Eren's hip, keeping Eren pinned as he aimed in the direction of Eren's balls, massaging a tender lump which he discovered.  The tiles squeaked under Eren’s frantic motions.

Tremors rippled up Eren's belly and made his thighs quake.  "Oh God, Levi! I'm going to lose it, oh I--"

Levi jabbed deeper, applying more pressure as Eren's ass gobbled his fingers down to their base.  Eren writhed under his firm hand and yelled, his cries echoing in the cramped space as cum gushed like water out of his soft prick.

Levi kissed the fleshy swell of Eren's calf while the younger man was lost in the throes of a blinding rush.

Levi smirked as Eren banged his head coming.  He wiggled his fingers cruelly, withdrawing after Eren gripped both hands on Levi's wrist, pleading for him to stop.

"I said I would break you," Levi reminded Eren.  "Now get outta here and put on your shit."

Levi waited until he couldn't see Eren's ass wobbling out of the bathroom before he closed the shower stall.  The water had run cold, but he felt good about what he did to Eren.

"You okay there, Eren?" he asked when he saw Eren, toweled off and clothed; the bed made nicely.  

"Yeah, Levi.  Thanks." Eren was lounging bonelessly in the recliner, staring off and smiling at nothing in particular with his busted lip.

This fucker would get him court martialed.

Eren's smile faded as Levi put his hands on those rounded cheeks, thumbs stroking the delicate skin under those eyes.  "Levi, I'm good if we're good, really."

Levi swallowed and asked him, "Do you want to stop for tea and crumpets before I get you to your hotel?"

As Levi had hoped, Eren's cheeks rounded again in a smile that changed the shape of his gorgeous eyes.  He hadn't seen Eren this happy and glowing in for-fucking-ever. Levi couldn't resist coming down on that sweet face and tasting it all for himself.

He would do anything to protect Eren's happiness.  Fucking anything, shit.

Lost in eyes like the sea, the captain was anchored solely by his heavy heart, for the shit storms ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure self indulgence, folks! Wheeeeee.


	22. The South Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin begins courting the omega.

The general chose to abide by the month long wait time as penalty for stealing Eren from his captain.  While Erwin felt zero remorse for usurping a beta, he regretted the dilemma he had caused Eren. As an alpha, he accepted responsibility for losing control when a thimbleful of patience would have spared Eren much anguish.  

Erwin frequently ate dinner with Eren in a hotel serviced by heavily vetted staff and crawling with Military Police and Survey Corps.  Besides openly staking his claim on Eren with public outings, Erwin's alpha impulses found outlet in putting food into Eren's mouth and watching him delight in top tier cuisine.  He also desired to lavish Eren at his leisure.

Eren dressed formally for their first dinner together, reminding Erwin of how he had burned at the sight of Eren handsomely attired for Historia's wedding.  Erwin didn't notice what was plated for him, but he keenly noted the bit of blue lace Eren used to tie his hair. Eren turned his head often and waved affably at quite a few Military Police before their meal was served.

"I thought I only needed to share you with your captain," Erwin teased.

Eren ducked his head.  

"Right, sir.  I am grubbing with you," Eren said.  His eyes flicked up from his menu and miles of tablecloth and dinnerware stretched between them.

Erwin appreciated Eren's healthy appetite.  The younger man finished his entree quickly before Erwin was halfway through his wine.  Eren was endearingly out of his element.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scarf it down," Eren apologized as he swabbed his mouth.

"Not at all.  I'm always holding utensils incorrectly," Erwin said, to put Eren more at ease.  "You were in camps prior to enlisting, were you not?"

"It wasn't all bad, sir.  Erwin. I was lucky to have my friends.  I could eat instead of getting bullied out of my rations.  I was actually a bully to my buddy Armin," Eren said, shaking his head.  "Mikasa's still kicking at least."

"I was grieved to learn of Armin's death.  He enlightened me to your shared plight. His stories gave me insight to your strength of will," Erwin said.

"You talked with Armin?" Eren asked.

"Many times.  Incredibly gifted young man.  He was very involved in getting the reclamation of Wall Maria from blueprint to reality."

Eren looked to him in rapt attention.  "I'm glad that you got to know him. I like to hear that someone remembers him besides Mikasa and me."

Eren's elbows went on to the table as he pulled his shoulders straight.  "Let's, um, not turn this into a memorial, yeah?"

"You're not spoiling my dinner, if that's your concern.  Speak to me of things that come into your mind," Erwin assured him.

"That's not exactly fair.  What about what you're thinking about?" Eren challenged.

"At this very moment, my thoughts are with Armin.  I like to think that our people gave meaning to his brave actions.  Shiganshina is free. Not just free. Between a rush of skilled Eldian migrants from our allies on the continent and the relocation of displaced citizens, Shiganshina will thrive and prosper as a major district closest to Port Reeves.  Armin Arlert died but Shiganshina lives."

"Our kingdom is saved.  We are at a considerable disadvantage but we no longer face immediate annihilation.  I can envision Paradis keeping afloat. I believe in what Armin and your comrades and what you, as the Coordinate, have sacrificed to get us this far."

"You used the titan power and saved more soldiers' lives than I have thrown to the titans.  After the loss of your baby, you once again came through for our kingdom. You went to Marley and forced our enemies to their knees, and your asking price for their greedy lives was peace.  You could've demanded retribution. Heads should've rolled. Instead, you would only accept peace. I will never earn the right to stand beside you like a worthy Alpha," Erwin concluded.

"But I will take my place with you.  I'm not such a fool to let you get away a second time."

Eren paled as the general toasted him.  

"Erwin, did you only want me because you think I'm some sort of hero?" Eren accused, gritting his teeth.

The edge of the table bit into Erwin's chest as he leaned in fervently.  "Those are compliments, Eren. Accept my overblown spiel as a compliment."

While Eren quietly spooned through his dessert, Erwin cooled his ire.  The wine had loosened his tongue.

"We're having dinner again two nights from now," Erwin said once he calmed.  He worded himself carefully, striking balance between sounding like Eren had a choice but leaving no verbal technicality for Eren to refuse.

"Okay, sir.  Erwin. Thanks for tonight's dinner," Eren said.  He rose from the table. Erwin stood as well.

"I can walk myself to my room," Eren said.

In passing, Eren rested his palm briefly on the general's left sleeve.  "I liked what you said about Armin. You don't mind if I tell my friends who knew him?"

"Please, if it would be a comfort to you," Erwin sputtered, his thoughts scrambled by Eren's warmth.  His kind look and his unprompted touch in good lighting. Gratitude was becoming on him, but Erwin wanted more powerful yearnings to melt those eyes.

"Good night, sir."  

"Pleasant dreams, Eren."

For their next dinner, Erwin reserved a table in a more private banquet room with less tables and away from the bar.  He paid extra for a spot closer to the fireplace.

His forethought paid off when Eren shimmied out of his jacket within minutes of being seated.  Eren wore a thin white shirt. Backlit by the fire and dimmed lanterns, Erwin could see shadows of his nipples through the shirt.  Eren also loosened his front strings, presenting his bared chest.

Erwin dressed in a simple button up with patterned suspenders.  He was obligated to wear his general's bolo tie.

"I trust your room is comfortable.  That you want for nothing," Erwin said.

"I'm fine, Erwin.  My friends think I'm living large," Eren responded.  He sighed.

"What is it?" Erwin asked.

"I would like to go riding or fishing or check out what's good in Port Reeves.  My Survey Corps buddies are always bringing me imported stuff from the markets there."

"What would you like to buy?" Erwin asked.

"I don't know.  Maybe tea. I just want to see more than the wallpaper in this place."

"Do you like tea?" Erwin picked up.

"It's okay.  Coffee does the job," Eren answered.

"I see." Erwin could wager a guess for whom Eren would buy tea.

"Can you take me out to places besides here? We don't have to go far south."

"As a matter of fact, I am overdue for a tour to Shiganshina.  Would you want to accompany me?" Erwin brought to the young man's attention.

Erwin added:  "With any friend of yours, if that would make it easier."

"Has my hometown changed?  Not a lot of good happened for the both of us there."  Eren blinked at the sleeve pinned to Erwin's shirt.

Erwin reached for Eren's hand.  "I think you need to see what humans can do, given time and freedom."

"Let me ask my favorite Ackerman to join us," Eren requested mischievously.

"I will capitulate for this trip," Erwin agreed with a gallant smile.  His fingers rubbed a slow circle on the soft skin between Eren's thumb and index.  "But you'll forgive me for having you all to myself when circumstances allow."

Eren moved his hand as he fanned his flushed cheeks.  "It's hot. Let's, um, get some air. I haven't been on the patio."

They had finished dinner and Erwin was not about to refuse an extension of their evening.  Eren left his jacket on his chair, insisting he would come back to kill his dessert.

They weren't high enough to enjoy a panoramic view of Mitras nightlife, but Eren leaned on the polished wooden guard rails, looking down as urbanites walked the streets in their trendy outfits.  Erwin took in the sight of Eren bending down, stretching and filling his shirt.

"You've been to my house or what's left of it," Eren said.  "Where you lost your arm."

"We were fortunate to venture into Dr. Yeager's basement," Erwin said.  "I couldn't restore your father's journal to you. The military, under the titan queen, required the maps of Marleyan territory to duplicate and distribute to all operatives assigned to Liberio Fest."

"It's fine, Erwin.  Nothing was in that journal that I couldn't figure out without Dina."

"Are you in contact with Dina Fritz?"

"She writes me, and I try not to be an ass with getting back to her.  You get an invite to Hanji's wedding? You gonna show?"

"I did.  I haven't responded," Erwin answered ruefully.  "Have you?"

"I'm Levi's plus one guest," Eren said hesitantly.  "He's the best man."

"That's fair.  I did not ask you when I first received my invitation," Erwin said to allay the young man's discomfort.  He would simply attend Hanji's wedding and waltz off with Levi's plus one guest.

"Mikasa's going to come with us to Shiganshina," Eren said, hugging himself in the cooler night.  "Levi would get into Police mode which is no fun for him or me. But Mikasa would care a lot about how much has changed."

Erwin leaned onto the rail and put his arm companionably around Eren.  "You belong to me. As long as you know your place, I trust you to keep company of your own choosing."

"I betrayed someone who I care for, for you.  Can you trust me?" Eren looked up to Erwin, vulnerably baring his throat.

"I must.  If I took away your freedom to choose and chained you to my bed, I still couldn't foretell the outcome," Erwin softly confided.  He permitted himself to squeeze Eren briefly before stepping to the side.

"Erwin.  Levi and I will fuck.  You should know," Eren said, taking a deep breath.

"You and your captain will...?  Can I take that to mean you haven't...?" Erwin asked.  His brows said it all.

"You heard me.  I'm bringing it to your attention, sir.  Not lookin to surprise you when it happens," Eren said sharply.

"Nothing that you do escapes notice.  An alpha worth his salt tracks his omega at all times."

Eren was speechless.

"Enjoy yourself.  Betas have their uses."  Erwin gripped the wood rail which creaked ominously in his grip.

"Sharing is one thing.  You belong to me. I will make you mine.  You won't think of him when you're under me.  I will fill your mind, your heart, and your body completely."

Eren's hands bunched into fists as he planted his feet.  "How long have you felt this way? You weren't like this in Rose.  You had your fun with me and that was it."

"I shouldn't have put my hands on you back then.  I wouldn't have touched you if we weren't in hiding, pushed to survival and instinct.  Other betas and omegas expressed interest but there you were."

"Let me guess.  Dumb ol' mega, there in the right place at the wrong time.  And you, being you, dumped me. You turned cold on me and when I got pissy, you dumped me.  And dismissed me." Eren grabbed his head and circled in his frustration. "I made myself think that you were trying to be decent! Urgh!"

"I was being decent," Erwin said.  "You weren't mature or respectful of my obligations to my brigade.  I made the right call when I gathered my focus on driving Kenny and his rebels out of the capital.  We won that battle."

"You're right.  It worked itself out.  General," Eren said calmly, raising his hands and shrugging.  He snorted as he wiped his sleeve across his nose.

After a long moment, Eren exhaled and looked towards the open windows of the restaurant.  A few patrons snapped their faces back to their meals.

"Am I dismissed, sir?"

"No.  You're not a pony boy anymore.  As you put it," Erwin said.  

He went to the door and flagged down a soldier.  "You there. Go to an unoccupied table near the fireplace in this banquet room and bring me a jacket.  Should be on the chair."

When the soldier brought Erwin the jacket, Erwin further instructed, "This patio is off limits for the remainder of this evening.  Alert the staff. Post a sign if needed."

After shutting the door, Erwin held the jacket out to Eren and was able to help Eren put it on by torchlight.

Erwin then backed Eren into the wood rail and put his hand on the rail, his alpha instinct to invade Eren's space overwhelming him.

"We need to talk about what happened when you were kidnapped," Erwin ordered.

"Why? It's sad shit.  I went through it with Levi."

"You could have come to me," Erwin said.  "You hid behind your little friend, which is an impressive feat considering his stature."

"He saved me from Reiss Chapel when it was burning," Eren said.  "Why would I go to you with my shit when--"

"Go ahead.  Talk. Have it out with me," Erwin pushed when Eren cut himself off.

"Sir! Why would you want me to come around you when I was knocked up? When you… didn't fucking want me before Reiss fucked me up?"  Eren smacked his fists on the rail repeatedly.

"I didn't stop wanting you when I ceased our clandestine meetings.  Consider the position I was in," Erwin said. "I allowed you too much space in the past.  I don't begrudge you for seeking out another person in my stead."

"Levi is a better man than you are.  Fuck, he's a better man than me. Maybe you and I both deserve each other," Eren disparaged.

"Eren, do not dishonor yourself.  You are dedicated to a greater good.  You will forgive me and accept my intentions towards you," Erwin pleaded.  

He couldn't resist putting his hand on the back of Eren's head.  He leaned down for a kiss but Eren's fists raised up and pressed his suspenders.  Eren gasped and read Erwin's eyes in disbelief, feeling for himself how fiercely Erwin's heart thundered.

Erwin clutched Eren's wrist and softly kissed the bottom of Eren's fist.  The skin was tender and hot where Eren had struck the patio rail. "I don't care that another alpha bred you.  I will claim you when it's our time."

"I… don't know what to say," Eren confessed.  He was shaking, and not from the chill.

"Do you love me, Eren?  Tell me what's in your heart."

"Erwin," he answered.  Eren stood on tiptoe and put his sweet lips just under the corner of Erwin's jaw.  His mouth brushed the bottom of Erwin's earlobe. "I love Erwin."

Erwin's nose traced along the enticing curve of Eren's neck which should've been impossible on any man.  And Erwin had known men. The shape of Eren was a tantalizing clue to the monstrous bliss which awaited Erwin.  His omega body teased Erwin's nature. His scent curled in the recesses of Erwin's imagination, igniting phantom sensations of _skin knot flesh hot gush cunt sin fuck_.  Erwin stilled his breath and focused on the scared creature poised to turn tail should he encroach.

"Your hands are cold.  We should get you warmed up before you say good night."  Erwin led him from the patio and moved the door. Eren glimpsed a fleeting profile of the general shining golden through the shadows.

Dessert was a quick nibble of Eren's lips before staff politely kicked out the two of them and put up the chairs.

* * *

 

As promised, Erwin whisked away Eren and Mikasa to their home district.  Erwin and a few guards shepherded them through miles of bazaars.

Eren inquisitively watched Eldians who wore clothes from Marley and Mid-East Allied, his ears twitching from their accented speech and his nose pulling him to foreign spices and seed and fragrance.  His gaze lingered on a team of Survey Corps slurping up bowls of asian noodles at a Hizuran food stand, eyes narrowed as he detected something off about them.

"Three-DM equipment is no longer required for Survey members.  Leather and steel are unsuitable for sailing," Erwin said.

Erwin and Mikasa smirked as the gears turned slowly in Eren's head.

"Straps came off?  About time!!" Eren exclaimed.  "Oh man, those kids over there won't ever know the hell of getting their belts in a twist!!"

"You made them unnecessary.  Survey Corps rarely goes toe to toe with titans.  Only interior forces use 3DMs which have also been modded for use on criminals.  Or in Garrison's case, building repairs and peacekeeping," Erwin said, slipping his fingers through Eren's.

"End of an era," Mikasa commented.  "I don't miss the chafing."

Erwin tugged Eren's hand, pulling Eren closer.

"I have a couple sets hanging around in my closet.  Whenever you want to strap them on for old times' sake," Erwin whispered sinuously.

"Why the heck would I want to waste my time putting on all that junk?" Eren asked aloud.

Mikasa raised her brows and wandered over to peruse makeup from a Mid-East stall draped with silks.  She admired the silks without handling them, knowing they would snag on her callouses.

They stopped for a mid-day meal.

"Would you both like to leave flowers for your families?" Erwin asked thoughtfully.

"My parents died in Maria and I avenged their spirits with Eren's courage.  But I very much wish to pay proper respects to Dr. Grisha and Auntie."

Mikasa purchased a small tin box and packed one whole meal inside.  She also approached a Hizuran peddler for knick knacks, plucking incense and tiny cups and crinkly papers from his many eclectic wares.

Pain flickered in her dark eyes as she stuttered through her purchases in her mother tongue.

The last of her coin went to a small pot of rice wine that caught her eye.

Their group was escorted to the scorched and vacant lot where the Yeagers' residence once stood.  Streams of corded white papers fluttered where Mikasa looped them around short bamboo sticks which they all helped stake into the ground.  

Mikasa uncapped the tin and left the food to sit out in the open.  She uncorked the rice wine and served the wine in tiny cups. Using a knife strapped up the sleeve of her sweater, she erected rows of incense in the dirt.

"Shoot, I should've asked that peddler for a box of matches," Mikasa said, and she sat back on her haunches where she knelt.

Erwin handed Eren his dented Survey Corps lighter.  

"I've got it Mikasa.  Does it matter how I light these little guys?" Eren asked, anxiously squashing flowers under his arm.  Mikasa took the bouquet of Carla's favorite flowers and tucked them into the empty wine pot.

"Any way you light them is acceptable as long as the tips glow.  The smoke just needs to carry our prayers to heaven," Mikasa answered solemnly.  She lit three sticks and handed one each to the alpha and his omega. "Send your well wishes and put the bottom of the incense into the spots where I dug."

Eren went on the ground and copied Mikasa.  Erwin got on one knee. Behind them, their guards bowed their heads.  Passerby inclined their faces as they gave a respectful berth.  

All of them mourned that day.

"Thanks, Mikasa.  That was really nice how you set it up," Eren said when the incense burned all the way down.

"Yes, indeed.  Asians practice intriguing rites.  I appreciated the opportunity to engage in your people's culture," Erwin agreed.

As they were taken to a military carriage bound for overnight lodgings, a For Sale sign creaked in the wind.  It was nailed to a house on the same block where Eren and Mikasa and Armin had run loose.

"Worth a look," Eren wheedled.  "It's the same as the old house with different numbers."

Mikasa grabbed the scruff of his jacket.  "Hey, don't go off on your own."

Erwin indulged his omega's whim.  He posted guards at all corners before soliciting a knock.

"It's off market.  I'm sorry dears," the owner apologized.

"Can we take a quick look? It's a lot like where my mom and father lived."

The owner squinted at Eren through the narrowly opened door.  "Why, you're hardly more than a baby."

"We were rescued by Garrison when it happened," Mikasa said.

The owner sighed and stepped back.  "Don't mind the underthings hanging about.  Wasn't expecting tourists."

Erwin stayed close to Eren who gave off waves of sorrow in the modest house.  Eren smiled weakly at Erwin as they both ducked beneath lines of dripping underwear.

"Old people just don't give a fuck, huh?" Eren joked as he sniffled a couple times.

"You lookin to get defenestrated, boy?" the owner grumbled within earshot.

Erwin complimented the relatively intact decor though secretly the space made him claustrophobic and paint chippings came off on his fingers.  His mother's house had been a three-storied affair with well-furnished guest rooms and servants' dwellings which were off limits. He had frittered away hours in the grand reading room with an attached balcony for stargazing.

His opinion of Eren elevated when he noted the cramped dimensions of the loft in which Eren had bedded down as a child.  His personal bedroom was more spacious than the Yeagers' supposed kitchen and dining area.

"What is it?" Eren asked when Erwin leaned into him.

"Eren, would you be amenable to visiting my childhood home?" Erwin asked impulsively.  

He was dazed by a rosy vision of his omega sitting in the grand reading room, a storybook and a baby in his lap.  Coming home to them after a day of delegating a thousand little jobs to his subordinates. Whispering forbidden tales to Eren in their moonlit bed.

"Not immediately, of course.  Preparations must be made to bring the living areas up to par.  I expect this visit to happen after," Erwin said.

"After what?" Eren asked, befuddled.

"After we're done waiting," Erwin promised, running the back of his knuckles along Eren's soft throat.

His thumb flicked Eren's chin as the younger man colored and his breath caught in his pounding chest.

"Yeah. Take me when you're ready.  I want to come with you," Eren said, lowering his voice as his ears burned.

Those simple words, passionate and earnest, kindled Erwin's base wants.

Erwin probably could scare up hired help and temporary workers to do the job earlier, but Erwin knew that once he led Eren inside his mother's house, they wouldn't stop.  Beta captains be damned.

On another day, Eren had tried to be subtle with his district shopping, but he had piteously circled the tea sellers.  Eren was on the verge of fetching a solid brick of herby shit which wasn't at all suited to Levi's preferences. Mikasa was going to let it happen.  Erwin interceded with a decorative basket filled with mixed imported tea samples.

"While this isn't a cost effective transaction, you're minimizing the risk of saddling your person with a burdensome item.  Say they only like one flavor; they can give away the rest. Or they might dislike only one flavor; they won't feel bad for tossing one small batch.  Or if none of these hit the mark, your person better understands what their tastes are and they can quibble about what they have tried to another epicurean."

"Yeah, this is much lighter!"  Eren bagged the gift with a relieved sigh and pecked a kiss on Erwin's lips.

When Eren turned tail to scope out a bookseller's shelves, the general reminded himself not to give chase.

While Erwin worked, Eren amused himself around Shiganshina with only one incident of a presumptuous alpha which Mikasa had nixed.  When Erwin joined them for dinner, Eren didn't appear dejected nor did he complain about Erwin's work schedule. He delighted in the subtle ways Eren had grown into himself.  

"Eren.  Do you feel cared for?  Are you getting what you expected when you accepted my invitation?"  Erwin asked, unable to resist checking in.

"It's been awesome.  I just wish some of my peoples could enjoy all these new places to try," Eren said, brushing off Erwin's worries. 

He trusted Eren's answers but verified with Mikasa.

"Are you and Eren enjoying yourselves?" Erwin cordially interrogated without Eren around.

"To be honest, sir, I want to visit a bathhouse, but I can't take him with me," Mikasa answered shrewdly.  "Eren would accept a dinner with just you."

Erwin thanked his unlucky stars that Mikasa had accompanied them to Shiganshina, though he had burned a personal favor to ensure her availability.

Unfortunately, and not for a lack of trying, Erwin was unable to finagle one dinner date with Eren.  The work dogpiled for Erwin who burned the midnight oil.  

The night when Erwin missed a third consecutive dinner with Eren and Mikasa, he impatiently answered a spontaneous rapping on his door.

Eren was sitting atop a gurney stocked with various foods.  Erwin found himself triggered by the smell of warmed platters and the sight of Eren looking pleased with himself.

"Mikasa bailed on me for some girls from Southern division.  So I took all her grub," Eren explained, hopping off to wheel in the food.

"I appreciate you sharing the spoils but I can't stop working," Erwin said. 

"Then keep working.  Watch me smash all these platters," Eren said.  He was in such a playful mood that Erwin relented.

"I'm not disposed to talk when I knuckle down," Erwin warned.

After Eren happily forked down steak and firm greens, Erwin's gaze wandered over to the food cart more often than not.

The document he read was so bland and the food smelled very tasty.

Eren noticed.  "Erwin, how about if I read a couple pages out loud while you kill the rest of the steak?  It's already cut up for you. We switch places, you won't grease the papers. Then when you're done, I get to have my cake.  And Mikasa's slice, too."

"Deal," Erwin's stomach decided.  Erwin's nose and mouth overruled his brain.

After Eren carefully wiped down his hands and mouth, he lounged on Erwin's desk.

"Alright, sir.  Where the eff do you start?" Eren asked while Erwin ate cubes of steak.  

"Look for the meeting notes on garbage disposal violations from new vendors," Erwin instructed.

Eren was by no means an academic, but he was quick enough to skim paragraphs in his head and read verbatim at a good pace with natural pauses.  Erwin didn't notice how much he enjoyed listening to Eren speak, to the actual sound of Eren’s voice, until he heard Eren Yeager talk about garbage.

Erwin was free to ogle that face without making Eren shy away whenever those intense green orbs focused on the paper.  He almost regretted finishing his meal when he collected the report from Eren.

"Who taught you to read?" Erwin asked as he silently picked up where Eren's pleasing voice had stopped mid-report.

"My father," answered Eren.

"He did a good job," Erwin said.

Eren's proud expression caved into a yawn.  He pushed the cart out into the hall before shuffling back in.  "I'm calling it quits. You're gonna come to bed, too?"

Without looking up, Erwin said, "When it's the right time, yes."

Eren shook himself.  "Good night then."

"Pleasant dreams, Eren."

They had not gone out for a dinner date.  Yet Erwin felt full in his stomach, his heart, and his thoughts.  If only Eren would fill his empty arm.

He had damn near perfect recall of that report when he woke up alone and face down on his desk.

While the latter end of the Shiganshina tour (ie: Eren time) was eaten up by assignments and site visitations, Erwin felt he had achieved his objective of endearing himself to Eren.  

Despite their return to Mitras, Eren sought Erwin's company without prompting.  Erwin couldn't describe the satisfaction of providing gentle words and reaffirming touches for Eren.  Pouring his limited time into their connection dispelled the pall of his own jaded outlook on life. What calamity had befallen the people in that district would never be forgotten, but their time in Shiganshina had vanquished an unseen but deeply felt barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based off of Game of Thrones title "The North Remembers." Thanks Mr. Martin.


	23. Captain's Quarters | Ereri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a very, very good host.

Levi tidied up his new quarters and scoured and prepped his washroom one more time before he went to the hotel where Eren stayed.  Eren had sent Levi word of his and Mikasa's return from Shiganshina with General Erwin's company.  

Eren would have come to Levi himself but Erwin had mandated that Eren was never outside of the hotel without armed guard, after the clusterfuck Eren had caused when he visited Levi without telling anyone.  Levi also held off on going to Eren right away until he had time to deep clean his quarters and make his place nicer.

As long as Levi's time with Eren didn't conflict with scheduled outings between Erwin and Eren, Levi was able to pick up Eren and escort him back to his hotel room.  Levi agreed with security measures though it was a pain to get Eren to come out.

Levi put up with it; it was worth it for him to smack Eren out of his loneliness.  To get from the hotel to Levi's quarters, they each saddled up a horse and alternated between walking and riding with the team of guards hanging back.  Eren avoided carriage rides in favor of checking out shops and street wares with people milling about.

"I'm gonna run off and join up with Survey Corps.  See the world. Heard they'll take anyone," Eren joked when he was caught feeling sorry for himself.

"Don't you fuckin dare, brat. We're gonna cut the ribbon on our own ship instead of a shitty Marleyan rig. You'll get us disbanded," Levi said, his prickly tone making Eren grin like a little shit.

Levi shot the shit with Eren about training and idiot brats while Eren fed him news he'd picked up from MPs and details of his visit to Shiganshina.  Eren wore a simple long sleeve and trousers while Levi wore his navy blue long jacket with the silver and blue Wings of Freedom.

"I want to see what your boat looks like on the inside," Eren said.

"We could work something out.  You need a tour guide though. Your ass would get lost," Levi said.

"I still wanna see.  You're gonna show me how big it is," Eren said.

"Shit's big," Levi warned.  

Levi didn't mind sailing on a steamboat.  With all the piping, valves, protruding parts, and a million stairs and steel walkways unnaturally lit by artificial bulbs, he was more in his element than expected.  

Each boat was like a floating underground city to him, with all sorts of nooks and crannies and off task recruits to sneak up on.  Levi was very good at making quiet entrances.

It felt like old times when Eren and Levi arrived at the base where Levi stayed, especially when they hung around after stabling their horses.

Levi watched Eren feed apples smeared with peanut butter to his mare, bribing his mare to let him rub her neck and pat her nose.  Eren said hello to every person who walked by with their dogs on a leash.  

A tired young woman with a stroller and a puppy happily let Eren and Levi play with the puppy while she nursed her child.

It was a good thing that pets were restricted for his ilk, otherwise Levi would've stolen that puppy.  Stolen the shitty puppy and given it to a titan brat.

Eren held the child while the young mother leashed her puppy to get back home.  

Levi caught the look on Eren's face.

"You know, Levi.  It feels pretty good to give 'em back," Eren said, managing to lift one side of his mouth.

Levi put his arm around Eren's shoulder and then dragged Eren off to lunch where soldiers ate.

"Wait, wait!!  My bag!" Eren cried.  He retrieved his bag from the mare he had ridden.

Levi shouldered the bag's strap and put his arm around Eren's back.  Eren did the same, holding Levi closer until they got to the lunch hall.  They sat with Levi's Survey Corps comrades while Eren spooned the simple fare.

Conversation was more boisterous when Eren opened up his bag and passed around a box of asian biscuits from Shiganshina.

"Ohhh, you went to H-Town?" Levi's comrade, Zeigler, exclaimed.

"What's H-Town?" Levi asked.

"You been there cap'n!  It's where the Hizurans are setting up shop.  They got sweets shops, costume shops--"

"Bruh, that's their clothes.  They wear that shit. It ain't costumes!"  Levi's comrade, Weber, interrupted.

"Chill, Weeb, I mean the shit with the blue wigs and the mini skirts."

"Those are souvenir shops with the sex toys in the back," Eren verified, making Levi drop his strawberry dipped biscuit.  Levi shut his legs, catching the foreign treat in his lap.

"How you know that, boy?!" asked Zeigler.

"Token asian friend," Eren said smugly.  "She knew a little bit of Hizuran and picked up a lot by the end of our trip."

Eren sighed.  "Wish we could've stayed longer."

"Were you on vacation?"

Eren hesitated.

"His Alpha was on a work trip," Levi answered.  

His hand squeezed Eren's leg under the table and Eren held his hand.  Levi smirked at him, stroking Eren's hand until Eren relaxed.

Someone was bound to ask the question.

"How do you know Captain Levi, Eren?" asked Weber.

"I was in Survey Corps for a bit.  Levi was my captain," Eren answered.

"You were in Survey Corps… fighting titans?" Weber prodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow!!  How many did you kill?" blurted Zeigler.

"How come you're not--"

"Oy, that's enough out of you two shits," Levi spoke sharply.

"Sorry cap'n.  That was rude," Zeigler apologized.

"Our bad, Eren.  We lost family who joined military police.  My big bro and Zeigler's cousin died in action," Weber explained.

"That bombing in Mitras with the court house," Zeigler revealed.

"My family wouldn't let me enlist for MPs after that," Weber said.

"I'm no legendary titan slayer," Eren finally said.

He held up his index finger.  "I killed one titan. Burning question answered?"

"Whoa, you did bag one!  Yeah! Neither me or Weebs saw any titans," Zeigler said, clapping.  "I only see the buildings in Mitras that got fucked up from the attacks."

"If you're ever at ports, make sure you check out this hookah bar which a Mid-East fucker and his wife started.  Shit's tasty and the fam treats you good," Zeigler told Eren.

"They serve mint tea in that joint.  Take your friend with you," Weber said to Eren, jabbing a thumb at Levi.

The lunch seemed to perk up Eren's spirits which is why Levi avoided kicking both of Zeigler and Weber's asses.

"They seem like nice kids," Eren opined as Levi escorted him to captain's quarters.

"Annoying shits is more like it," Levi grunted.  "Guess who had to mop up when them and their friends all got sick on the water."

Eren made a face. He had heard similar stories from Sasha.  "I'm hoping that after I throw up once, then I'm all set."

As soon as the door closed, Eren took a look around.  He saw the flowers in a vase.

Levi had a couple candles in hand, lighting them and dimming his lantern.

"Commander Eye Patch says that we need modern lights and wants them installed on all bases besides Survey headquarters.  I'll believe it when I see it."

"I like your room," Eren said, looking out the window.  From above, he saw the General's guards waiting around for his sake.

Levi untied the strings which bunched up the curtains, letting them close.  It was just him and Eren.

"You smell like horseshit," Levi said, lightly touching the side of Eren's head.

Eren grinned at him and Levi grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss.  Levi's jacket lapels were roughly tugged as Eren kissed back with as much fervor.

Levi threw away his cravat while Eren clawed at his jacket buttons and also ripped open Levi's uniform top, feeling up the heated bulk of Levi's back and his chest.  Eren's pants pooled on the floor and he moaned into Levi's lips when Levi cupped his balls.

Levi stopped kissing Eren to tug off Eren's shirt, gripping Eren's cock with his hand and stroking while Eren's hands dug into the shoulders of his jacket.

"We gonna clean up.  I'm not fucking you dirty," Levi said.

"Yeah, whatever you want.  Just come here, Levi," Eren said, slurring a little before he leaned his face down for another messy meeting of lips and tongue.

Levi gripped his chin, marveling at how smooth Eren felt.  He suspected Eren didn't shave. It had to be an omega thing.  Eren had fine hairs on his legs and a light patch on his taint, but otherwise it was miles of hot skin.

"Let's get you into a bath," Levi said when Eren paused for breath.

"Oh you're serious," Eren said.

"Brat.  Let's go," Levi ordered.  He walked Eren to his personal washroom.

The tub was halfway filled.  Steam wafted from a few buckets of warmer water that had been piping hot when Levi first arranged it.  One bucket was full of flat stones blanketed by a hot towel.

Levi dumped the warm water and the flat stones into his tub.  He knocked over a wood bowl of fresh flowers into the bathwater.

"Fuck all."

"Leave the flowers in.  It looks romantic as hell," Eren said.  He kissed Levi's neck as thanks.

Eren settled into the tub, his jaw falling open from how perfect the water became with the large, flat, heated stones.  Levi was so strong he could unload that many heavy stones easily. Levi left the washroom to strip.

After hanging up his uniform, Levi made quite an entrance when Eren saw him.  Eren stroked himself in his bathwater as Levi came to him naked.

"I like your tub.  Big. And deep."

"No point in being a captain if you get a shitty shower," Levi said, smirking.

When they were both in the tub, Levi scooped Eren into his lap.  The scent of crushed flower petals, the soothing heat which melted the tension in their muscles, and the hypnotizing flicker of candlelight heightened the sensations of their touching and tasting and holding one another.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist.  He moaned as Levi's hands rubbed at his back muscles.  He stretched his arms up and leaned back until his upper body floated with the petals.

Levi stared hard at Eren whose eyes glimmered like unmined emeralds, pure and raw, with Eren's longer hair swirling like a storm cloud.  Levi worked his hands into Eren's scalp with fragrant soap he had purchased in Port Reeves. He took in the sounds of Eren's pleasure as they both indulged in lemony goodness.

"Fuck I'm gonna nap here," Levi complained after Eren rubbed his shoulders and neck, using soap lather to massage away the shit that kept Levi up at night.

"Try not to drown, sailor," Eren joked.  He stepped out of the water, wiggling his pruney fingers goodbye.

Levi, sitting back in the tub, watched Eren's lean back side moving to the bedroom.  In total privacy, he used the lukewarm water to clean himself for what he hoped would be a long ass night.

He took longer than he thought but he wasn't going to rush.  Levi wanted Eren inside of him. Shit needed to be right.

Eren had toweled off.  His hair was no longer dripping.

Levi's mouth dried up when he walked in on Eren, back turned, buckling himself up in Levi's 3DM harness.  He smiled like an idiot as he looked over his shoulder and stood with his legs apart.

"Wanna do an inspection, Captain Levi, sir?" Eren asked.

"Shit's crooked," was all Levi could get out.

Eren bent at his waist to adjust the loops around his thighs until they were symmetrical.  He fluffed his damp hair as he stood up again and turned around, his hard cock adding impossible perfection to the pretty picture he made, all buckled up for Levi.

Levi, glaring Eren down, picked up his chair and put it near the table where the light was strongest.  He needed to see this shit clearly.

"Sit your ass here, brat," Levi groused.

Eren complied, spreading his thighs as far apart as they could go.  The brass buckles scraped the chair. Levi curled his fingers under a strap, and stroked the leather.  Eren's chest flushed as Levi played up the anticipation.

"General Erwin is a lucky man," Levi said.

"Not that lucky.  He hasn't seen me in this get up.  I stole the idea from him."

Levi raised his hand up but he did not strike.  "Don't fuck with me. You did this with him."

"No, Levi.  This is for you," Eren said.  His nose turned red and he blinked his lashes.

"If.  If you want it," Eren whispered, mortified.  

Levi gripped Eren's throat and got his hand under a belt to twist Eren's nipple.  Eren gasped in pain, his cock so stiff it didn't bend.

Levi moved his hand from Eren's throat to Eren's cock and he pinched the other nipple.  Eren thrust into Levi's hand.

"Tch.  Dry. Keep your ass in that chair unless you wanna catch a beating."

Levi grabbed a small bottle and a couple small foil wrappers from his nightstand drawer.  Eren recognized the bottle as lube but he couldn't read the words on the foil wrappers.

Levi squeezed lube into his hand and coated Eren's dick, squeezing and tugging while Eren tossed his face back in pleasure, making the chair creak ominously.

"Hold still brat.  Do you need to be cuffed to the chair?"

"No, Levi.  I'll be good."

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and poured lube into his palm.  "Get your fingers in this stuff. You're going to finger my ass without a scratch.  Are we clear?"

"I-- what?  I don't want to hurt you," Eren said, getting nervous.

Levi grabbed Eren's softened dick.

"You listen to me, chickenshit.  Get your fingers in my ass and we won't have any problems."

"I want to suck your cock," Eren said.  Levi's dick was in his face, after all.

"Get three fingers in and then you can get dick," Levi said.

Eren palmed Levi's ass, practically salivating from how each firm mound had just the right amount of give and bounce.

"You will tell me if you need me to stop, right? I couldn't… fuck, don't let me rape you," Eren begged shakily.

"I'll knock your teeth out if that were the case.  It's not," Levi said.

Levi threaded his fingers in Eren's damp hair as Eren eased in his index finger.  The tip of Levi's cock raised until it brushed Eren's nose.

He had to grab Eren's head.  "No. Three fingers. You want me down your throat, you have to go all in, too."

Eren gulped and he curled his second finger along his index, adding more lube with his slippery hand.  

Levi clenched his jaw and gripped Eren's wrist, moving Eren's lubed hand into a slow rhythm.

"Like this," Levi ordered as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

Seeing the want in Levi's face and hearing it in his voice made Eren bolder.  He couldn't believe how hot Levi was around his fingers. He pressed in with his third finger, and apologized swiftly when his littlest finger slipped in as well.

Levi's hole clamped his fingers like an obscene sleeve.  Eren looked up at Levi in amazement.

"Yes.  Yes brat.  That's right," Levi said, pulling Eren's head down for a blow job.

Eren muffled a cry around Levi's cock.  Levi's ass clenched around Eren's fingers when his cock slid along Eren's tongue.

"Stretch my ass.  Fingers as wide as you can make 'em," Levi panted as Eren's head bobbed up and down.

His hand clamped down on Eren's, making sure Eren's fingers didn't slide out while Eren focused on licking and sucking his cock.  Levi made sure Eren could feel his hole.

Levi gripped Eren's shoulder and slid his dick out from Eren's throat.  He stroked Eren's puffy lips.

"I'm going to ride you," Levi said.  He ripped open a foil packet.

"Is that from Marley?"

"Yes, it's cheaper than the shit in Paradis.  It'll keep you from coming your brains out in two seconds," Levi said.

Eren stroked his dick as Levi rolled the lambskin condom down Eren's tip.  More lube went on for good measure.

"Will I feel you with this on?" Eren asked.

"You'll get off," Levi said confidently.

"Levi," Eren said.  He was at a loss for the right words.  "I need you."

"You got me," Levi assured him.

Eren went in for a slow kiss which Levi deepened.  Levi squatted onto the head of Eren's cock.  

"Levi, oh my God.  I'm-- I'm in you?" Eren questioned breathlessly with wonder.

Levi smirked at Eren, and suddenly shimmied himself down, the backs of his legs smacking Eren's thighs.  He breathed through the dull burning and wide pressure of taking Eren into himself.

Eren yelled, cursed, and gripped Levi's hips, kicking in the chair.

"Don't blow it.  Do not. Blow it," Levi growled as the leather straps across Eren's chest rose up and down.

Eren kept saying his name over and over again, pawing at Levi wildly.  "Levi, you're hot. Tight. Need you."

Levi put his arms around Eren's shoulders.  They stared into each other's eyes, both trying to make their pulsing connection last as long as possible.

"Does my dick feel good?  Can you feel me?"

Levi nodded as he circled his hips, grinding down until he grunted more curses.  Eren's lubed hand closed around Levi's cock. Eren moaned as Levi's ass milked his dick every time he stroked off Levi.  

Levi gripped the leather harness, planted his feet, and thrust his hips. Eren looked down, watching his dick disappear and feeling Levi's heat and tightness many times as Levi's ass smacked Eren's legs. 

"Eren," Levi said, and he slowed when he had Eren's eyes on him.

Eren saw Levi's old scars, uneven skin coloring where the sun didn't touch, his blue veins, the fine hairs on his navel.  He hadn't remembered all these details when he fantasized about Levi.

Levi's blue eyes held him; Eren felt so wanted with Levi moving on top of him, seducing him out of his fear.  Levi was rock hard for him.

He manhandled Levi, gripping at Levi's shoulders and back, squeezing his ass cheeks, needing to hold something as sensuous tides washed over him, broke him to pieces, and pulled him deeper into Levi.  He didn't know that the innards of such a stone faced, muscled, ruthless man could be giving, soft, and lush.

Eren knew he would come too soon without satisfying his lover.  He didn't want to let down Levi who trusted him and wanted him and forgave him.

Eren finally begged, "Levi, come for me.  I need to feel you come on my dick."

"Then you gotta fuck my ass.  Fucking pound me," Levi urged in a husky purr.

"I'll hurt you!"

"Then hurt me.  Hurt me good, baby."  Levi got his nose into Eren's shoulder, smelling the leather and the lemon soap, and sweat.

"Oh, Levi!  Stop! I can't-- stop me."  Eren stuttered as he fought his body and lost.

He grabbed Levi hard and thrust over and over, gritting his teeth, and throwing away all the caring he felt for the man he went into.  Leather straps bit his skin from where Levi spurred him to madness.

Levi raised himself up, yanking off the lambskin and tossing it.  He poured lube onto Eren's bare dick, and jerked him off roughly.

"Fuck me, Eren.  Rape my ass."

Eren gasped, covering his mouth and shaking his head.

"Don't ask me to.  Not that. You don't know what it was like.  You don't know what I'll do to you," Eren pled, haunted by his stolen virginity.

"Not asking, brat.  Deal with your shit now. Rape my ass.  Fuck me." He made Eren meet his face.

"Rape me," Levi ordered, eyes sharp as twin steel blades.

Eren picked Levi up, throwing him over his shoulders and slamming him to bed on his back.  

The landing winded Levi who was not expecting Eren to get this worked up.  Despite his constricting leather bonds and his slight build, Eren overpowered Levi bodily with hidden strength.

Levi's joints protested as Eren pinned his knees to the mattress.  Eren stroked his firm rod, and plowed into Levi's gaped hole. Levi arched as Eren claimed it rough and quick. Levi's hard cock slapped his groin each time Eren rutted.

"Rape fuck you so raw so fuck raw, fuck," Eren repeated, mouthing drool on Levi's clavicle and throat and jaw, as he gave in to Levi's bad words.

Eren pulled out and then swallowed Levi's dick, his fingers poking around Levi's stretched, lubed hole.  Levi's eyes crossed as Eren stroked him inside his ass and ate his cock.

Levi had aroused a green eyed monster.  There was no more "no."  

Levi faced down titan eyes and he came helplessly in that man eating mouth, writhing into the sheets, shouting, "Oh, BABY!"

Eren rolled Levi over onto his belly and Eren stuck his rod back into Levi's fucked out hole.  While Levi was panting under him, shuddering from aftershocks of his orgasm, Eren fucked him with his bare cock.  Eren used him like raw and loose meat, just taking what he needed from Levi. Leather and brass cut into Levi's scarred and welted skin.

"Rape you.  Rape fuck you.  Fuck me rape you need you come."  Eren muttered like a lunatic as he mindlessly pounded Levi into the mattress, far past decent limits.

All Levi could do with his broad and compact body was to ride this shit out.  Levi's eyes rolled in his head when Eren came inside him, leaving him gaping and filthy and marked where the leather rubbed.  

Levi turned his head.  Eren was crying, lips quaking, his chin smeared with Levi's juices.  Still joined, Levi put his chapped lips to Eren's slick mouth. Eren pulled out to kiss him better and Levi tasted himself as he felt Eren's cum running out of his ass onto his abused flesh.

Levi drowsily moved his bent arm, hooking his wrist and weaving his fingers through Eren's sweaty brown hair.

"You got me, baby.  I can take it. You didn't break me."  His lashes fluttered from Eren puffing out a relieved breath.

"Thank fuck," Eren said.  He started to wrestle out of the leather bonds but Levi stopped him.

"Keep it.  Straps stay on.  We're not done. I need to re-arm."

"You want me after all that?"

"Fuck yes.  I'm gonna fuckin do nasty shit to you.  Now I know you can hang." He made Eren laugh.

"Plus you couldn't stay in the damn chair like I told you.  I have to beat your insubordinate ass for that shit." Levi intended to keep his word.

"You're the best, Levi."

Eren put his arms around Levi and cuddled him, nuzzling the soft fuzzies of Levi's nape, smooching the back of Levi's neck.  Eren nodded off briefly while Levi remained vigilant, his eyes on the prize.

* * *

"What time is it?" Eren mumbled as he stirred in Levi's bed.  He had reached for his lover and found cool sheets.

The captain's door creaked as Levi, dressed in his black sleep clothes, kicked the door shut.  He carried a steaming teapot and plates of sandwiches on a tray. A few peaches netted in a small bag swung from Levi's wrist.

Eren sat up.  The tea pot reminded him.  "Levi, your gift. My bag."

Levi placed the tray carefully upon the table which he had set with flowers and tea cups.

"I'll grab it.  Drink the water on my drawer," Levi told him.  He swiped at the bag's strap, unflapped it, and caught the basket which rolled out.

Eren lipped at the glass of water while he watched Levi untie the decorative bow and pull off the shimmery wrapping.

"You picked this shit for me?" Levi asked, shaking the basket lightly to inspect the many colorful flavors of tea.  He wanted to put his nose to them and inhale til his eyes rolled back.

"Not in a million years.  Erwin saw it," Eren said. "That's not your gift."

Levi hefted Eren's bag and pulled out a medium thick book with a forest green hardcover, silver lettering with filigree loops, and silver leafed pages.  A thick strip of blue ribbon tied the pristine stories together.

Levi saw his eyes reflected in the mirror finish of the silver pages.

He put down the souvenirs and coiled his arms around Eren's bare shoulders, getting his hands into Eren's sex tousled hair and plying Eren's swollen lips with a kiss that took Eren's breath away.

"Y-you didn't read it yet," Eren said.

"Had to give you something," Levi said.

"Then gimme your dick," Eren retorted.  His chuckle cut off as Levi's teeth caught his mouth.  Eren got hard as he felt the leather straps restraining him from slouching.

"Eat the shit I brought you," Levi said.  

With a goofy smile, Eren wrapped the sheet around his waist and sat down to grub while Levi opened the teapot full of boiled water.  He ripped a packet of spiced tea which diffused throughout the room as it steeped.

"That smells so different than black tea," Eren commented as he polished off his last bite.

Levi's sandwich sat while he figured out how much to sweeten a foreign tea for Eren.  He inhaled his own cup more often than he sipped it.

"Is there only one of this?" Eren asked after he got halfway through his spicy and sweet cup.

"Fraid so, brat," Levi said.  He put the ripped packet back into the basket, earmarking it for a bulk purchase on his next naval expedition.

After all that tea and water, Eren went to the washroom to relieve himself.  When he returned, Levi was standing up, book open, the tea things not quite put away on the table.

Levi staunchly kept his gaze down, eye movements rapid, as Eren smirked and piled the cups and plates onto the tray.  

Though Eren was largely ignored, he was relieved that Levi hadn't pounced on him after sandwiches.  He had time in the washroom to sponge himself off and wipe down the leather. Face on fire, he used clean but cold water to wash his ass.

Another shit eating grin split Eren's face as he spotted Levi stretching on the floor before bed, all eyes for his new book propped open diagonally on the seat of a wooden chair.  

Eren flumped onto the bed, putting his back to the wall and smooshing a pillow to his stomach.  The tears didn't come but nonetheless he thought of the son whose powerful innocent blood flowed through his veins.

Perhaps his breathing tipped him off, or his restless motions had given Eren away, but Levi was on him in a second.  Levi was the only man who knew how to be there, for this.

"Baby?" Levi gruffly whispered.  He felt like a living wall at Eren's back as he cradled Eren.  Their hands hurt as their fingers clutched together around a cold pillow.

"He would've looked just like you," Eren wept, shuddering on the inhale, shattering as he exhaled.

"You talkin shit.  How was our boy gonna look like a bastard that ain't make him?"

"Listen, he would've had blue eyes and dark hair.  You would've run him down and beat him into shape," Eren said, sighing from the dream inside of his eyelids.

"Like how you beat on me," Eren added slyly.

"Fuck no, not how I beat on you," Levi uttered adamantly.  He kissed between Eren's neck and shoulder, grinding on Eren's ass with his cock.

Eren snaked his hips, eyelids lowering from Levi's moan rumbling into his skin.  He was shoved onto his knees, Levi's palms on his ass cheek and his groin.

His beet red face sank into the mattress while Levi gripped his mounds and squeezed, parting Eren's flesh to expose Eren's butthole and the hairy patch under his balls.

"Your ass is drier than fuck," Levi said.  

Levi stared at the leather strapped along the tops of Eren's ass and criss crossed along Eren's spread legs, breathing hard as he contained his brutal urges.

"Stay down," Levi snapped.

Eren jumped a little as cream unexpectedly cooled his skin.

"Calm your shit, it's lotion.  Your shit's so dry I might crack your ass.  You gonna be this twitchy when I fuck you?"

Eren turned his face to watch Levi. Despite Levi's audacious words, he worked the lotion in slowly roving circles that sent twinges of excitement through Eren's belly.  Eren whimpered as Levi slid his warm, creamy fingers between his crevice, tips circling his sensitive ass pucker, knuckles grazing his omega cunt, digits fluffing and cupping his balls which welcomed the sticky warmth of Levi's touch.

Eren was not in heat, his omega cunt little more than a harmless ridge that rested quietly compared to everywhere else in Eren's body flipping its shit cuz of Levi.  Yet the combined sensations overwhelmed him anyway.

"Can I get some lube?  I'm so fucked up," Eren begged, face down and on his knees.  His arm ached from bearing his forward weight but he needed to stroke himself.

"No.  You're not beating off.  I… beat... you."

Levi then made good on his word, punishing the flesh which he had patiently kneaded and gentled with lingering caresses.  Hurting all that luscious meat caged in oiled blooded veteran leather.

Eren's hips bucked with each slap, craving the release which Levi denied to him.  His tainted Eldian blood pooled in his loins. The pores of his skin perversely drank up pain from Levi's generous palm.

Strings of cum dripped from Eren's cock as Levi's fingers dug in with bruising strength.  He cried out like a bitch when Levi slapped at the fresh yellow-green marks where Levi's fingers hurt him.

Levi eased up on manhandling Eren to lube up his fingers and his own cock.

Levi licked his mouth, getting eyefuls of Eren's pretty markings, ass glowing red on Levi's bedsheets.  His cheek pressed hot leather bonded flesh as he nosed along Eren's crack like a hound, tongue darting out and licking where Eren's ass puckered.

"Levi, no, not there, it's not right," Eren moaned as he stuck his ass out to feel more of Levi's tongue strokes.  He yelled when Levi's teeth nipped his smacked ass and Levi's hand viciously twisted his bruise marks.

"Shut your lying hole, brat," Levi whispered, and his breath on Eren's beaten ass made Eren shake all over.

Levi's left hand snatched at the leather crossed on Eren's exterior upper leg as he loudly and wetly relished and laved upon Eren's ass crack and his hole.  Levi ate ass like he was slurping from his favorite teacup. Each smack of Levi's lips and tongue made Eren's cock throb so intensely that Levi grabbed the base of Eren's dick to keep Eren from getting away.

"Oh my God, Levi!  That's so good, so good please stick it to me.  Fuck," Eren moaned, fingers and toes curled into the sheets.

Levi dipped in the tip of his tongue and Eren yelled, "Levi, fuck!"

Eren was more than ready for his ass to receive Levi's fingers.  He was rolling and bucking until his asshole clenched the top of Levi's palm.  Levi pulled him by the leathers until Eren laid on his side.  

Levi's shins pressed Eren's calves and Levi's thighs warmed the backs of Eren's legs.  Eren bore down on Levi's cock, expecting agony and humiliation. Instead Eren felt life pulsing between his legs and he opened to it, terrified until he ached too much to keep it out.

Levi's arms covered Eren's arms which were crossed over Eren's chest.  Once he got his bearings, Eren relaxed until Levi sank into him, down to the hilt.  Levi's arms supported his upper body as they surged into one another, joining and spilling over like ocean waves.

"Levi," Eren breathed.  "Let go."

Eren raised up both arms, enjoying the promise of fathomless pleasure rising in his belly.  Levi's hand laid on top of Eren's fingers as he also stroked Eren's cock.

"Nice ass.  Nice. Shit," Levi moaned.

Eren slowed his movements, focusing on the steady throb of Levi's cock.  He yearned deeply for life inside his body.

Eren twisted until he lifted his face, letting Levi stare into his eyes.  "I need your kiss."

Levi leaned his head down.  As their lips brushed, Eren twined his fingers with Levi's overhead.  His palm pressed Levi's knuckles where Levi stroked Eren's cock.  

Eren floated in the beauty of being held so many ways by one person.

"Levi.  I need you, Levi."  

"You got me, baby."

His hips shook as Levi jerked him off, making him squeeze all around Levi harder than he meant. Eren came all over himself as he took Levi's lips.

Levi rubbed his hands along Eren's chest and Eren's legs, feeling the marked skin and gripping up leather and warm buckles to bring himself deeper, rocking like a ship in sweet harbor.  Eren submitted to the endless touching.  

"How long you gonna last?" Eren whispered.  His eyes rolled and he gasped and clutched at Levi's curved ass when Levi yanked his shoulder straps.  Levi circled his hips, stretching and pounding in slow measures that churned Eren’s ass, that opened Eren wider that the girth of Levi's dick.

"I'm done when I'm done.  Pass out if you gotta."

"You're gonna keep going?" Eren asked, hardly believing Levi's promise.  He sucked in air when Levi nibbled his ear and lifted his leg. Tremors shook Eren's body, took him apart, and when he broke, thin strings of cum rolled down his half hard cock.  Eren coasted into a feverish rest as Levi sank into him over and over.

Eren was startled when cool lube dribbled between his cheeks.  The lights had gone out but enough sun came in through the curtain which bathed them in a soft glow.  He stopped breathing as his lower body twinged from how much Levi used him while he dreamt.  

"Come in my ass.  Feels so good but I need to feel you lose it," Eren begged.

Levi sat up, and Eren's head swam as he was also pulled into sitting.  

"Get hard for me.  Ride me," Levi ordered in a broken, rough growl.

Eren's cock sprang into form.  "My God Levi, you didn't stop for water?"

"No." Levi leaned back as Eren got to his knees, getting himself into riding position.  Levi's cock pulled out and Levi almost came from the sight of Eren's fucked out hole. A deep, raw pink that Levi could see into.  Framed by Eren's shapely pale and bruised ass. Cum and lube splattered on the bruises and staining the leather. The arched bottoms of his leather wrapped feet and curled toes.

Once Eren lubed his palm and coated his dick, he smeared more onto his ass.

"Oh my God!" Eren cried as his fingers went in like knife to butter.  "Levi, do you see this? Can you see... inside?"

"I see your shit," Levi said hoarsely.  He grabbed Eren by the leather. "Eren, ride me.  I got so much nut for you."

He was disarmed by the sight and feel of Eren sitting his cock smooth and easy like a dream.  Eren put his weight on his palms and forearms, shins flat on the bed, riding blind, unable to see Levi's face contorted by desire.

Eren wailed as he came again.  He couldn't hold in his cum for nearly as long as when they had started fucking.

"Levi, I lost my shit.  Please finish in me. I fuckin tried.  I can't finish you."

Levi pulled his short legs from under Eren.  He yanked Eren's hair putting weight on his hand into the bed so he could watch Eren's sex hazed eyes squint in pain.

"Shitty brat.  Selfish prick," Levi cursed.  His eyes rolled when Eren's loose ass took his cock.  He fucked Eren fast. Quick, hard, easy thrusts that made Eren squeeze around his fleshy tip.

He listened to Eren screaming for him as he mounted and fucked Eren like a mongrel.  Stabbing him in the flesh. Slapping his ass the way bitches needed hit.  

Levi decided to go for the look on Eren's face.  He batted at Eren until he put the brat on his back, grabbing at ankles.  

"Spread your ass for me." 

"Like this?"  Eren's fingers dug into the backs of his thighs, presenting the wide well of a cock hungry hole for thirsty killers.  Levi could piss down that hole. Could shit down Eren's large blown out hole, fuck.

"Titan ass.  Tight titan ass," Levi moaned as he put his hand into that sweet hole.

Eren threw his leg over Levi's shoulder.  "Levi, I need your nut. Come here. Need you here."

Levi slid in halfway and swiveled, entering at a screwy angle until the head of his cock triggered a tender swollen lump inside of Eren.

Eren's legs shook and his face twisted as Levi thrust his cock, rubbing out a lump that had Eren crying out of his ass.  Eren's soft dick spasmed and gushed out thin runny cream.

Before Eren could draw breath, Levi thrust in and pounded away, jerking off to the sight of Eren, his otherworldly eyes, his purpling bruises, his filthy skin pretzeled in Levi's belts.

Eren telling him over and over that he needed Levi.

Levi pulled out, rubbing and squeezing himself, head twitching inside Eren, until he plastered Eren's hole with an unbelievable rush of cum.  Giving Eren what he needed, more than what he asked for.

The edges of Levi's vision darkened as Eren cried loudly, arching in full body spasms, his legs bent and jerking open as Levi's cum flowed over the belts circling Eren's thighs and cum trickled along the straps wrapping his feet.

Levi slapped Eren's thighs once more just to watch Eren's ass clench and dribble more of his cum.  Fuck.

"I can't feel my legs," Eren groaned as Levi poured himself much needed water.

"You feel your ass?" Levi quipped as he grabbed water.

He almost dropped his glass when Eren's asshole puckered, like it was blowing kisses at him.

"Yeah.  I'm feelin my ass," Eren repeated.  Levi couldn't look away even to gulp down water.

"I can get you a shower," Levi said.  He helped Eren drink some water and began undoing his harness which Eren wore.

"You're gonna have to carry me."  If kittens had green eyes, that's how cute Eren managed to look.  Like a kitten that tipped over a bucket of Levi's cream.

"Brat."

Despite Levi removing the sticky 3DM straps, Eren was too sore to help himself.  Levi shook him once to test how much Eren could resist an attack. Eren flopped onto his belly in protest.

Just for the hell of it, Levi looped the leg straps of the 3DM gear and belted Eren's cum streaked ass cheeks, leaving no inch of skin unpunished.  The cracking of leather whipped against Eren's broken ass pleased Levi as much as Eren's soft and helpless little cries.

When Eren could get his feet to the floor, Levi hovered because he held himself responsible for what he did to Eren; what Eren allowed him to do.  Eren's flesh stubbornly held onto the bruises and red lines where the leather strained.

"Why aren't your shitty marks fading?" Levi asked, well acquainted with titan healing.

"Because," Eren said like a little brat.

Levi withheld the peaches he sliced for Eren.

"Because you gave these to me.  I wanna see 'em. They'll heal up," Eren said, earning himself a whole thing of peaches.

Levi wiped down his belts and cleared out the cold stones and soggy flowers in his tub from earlier.  They showered and went for a very easy walk to air out their happy bodies and feed themselves more than peaches.  With Erwin's guards maintaining an appropriate distance, Eren and Levi bumped shoulders and stopped often, Eren leaning into him in the midst of every day humans.

From the deliberate way Eren stepped and rolled carefully to sitting, Levi knew Eren felt where Levi touched despite the public space between them.

Levi's hand discreetly brushing the seat of Eren's pants made Eren lose his breath. His heavy eyes took Levi back to captain's quarters where they had played.  

"Can you feel your ass?" Eren asked before they had to part ways.

"Like a brat crawled up into it," Levi retorted.

Eren blushed a peachy color as Levi smirked.

"Send word when you need me.  Don't sit on that shit."

"I will," Eren said.  "Probably sooner than you think."

"At least let me finish the book you got me," Levi griped and they had a good chuckle, with no idea of how much, how desperately, Eren would need him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Veteran Leather. ^_~


	24. Museum of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes the omega out for a romantic fluffy date. 
> 
> Very small section of heterosexual smut, and then some Alpha/Beta yuri. 
> 
> Brief mentions of incest but no explicit sibling smut, not even kisses. Just royals being royals.

There had been more work backlogged in the general's office because of Shiganshina.  Erwin's calendar marked 80 days since he had seduced Eren in Reiss Gardens. He had gone above and beyond in his goal of waiting to come to Eren as an alpha, and he was looking at 100 days if he placed insufficient pressure on underlings to free up his schedule.  Erwin contemplated Eren and Levi having their own exclusive tea parties, spilling the tea on absent generals. Unacceptable outcome, Erwin concluded.

The rain was stupendous when Erwin could secure much coveted away time for him and Eren.  Rainfall washed out Erwin's expectations of teasing Eren on picnic blankets, beach blankets and all outdoor blanket scenarios.

Erwin wasn't simply going to bend Eren over and breed him.  He wanted Eren to stew in the anticipation of long looks and slow strokes and break down like a house on fire.

But Eren possessed an ill-fated and all-too-human ability to sidetrack one's plans.

Erwin arranged for their trunks to be packed and transported from the hotel to his mother's house in Mitras.  He hired a private carriage to convey himself and Eren from the hotel to a well reputed cafe noted for its romantic charm.  The general's usual carriage would draw interest and make Eren nervous. The plan was to relax together on a day out before traveling to his mother’s house for personal affairs.

His throat went dry when the driver opened the door for him.  Eren was already seated and he smiled for Erwin. The sight of him took all of Erwin's expectations and tossed them in the mud.

"How are we doing today?" Erwin managed.  He sat across from Eren, not wanting to crowd him too quickly.

"I want to see the free museum after we lunch.  It's too gross to go out and walk around," Eren said.

"The free-- Do you know why that place is free?" Erwin asked, frowning.

Eren's grin receded into a drooping line.  "It's a museum of lies, I know. But it's raining.  It's a museum. I never got to go with Armin."

"We can try someplace else," Eren said when he heard the patter of rainwater.

"It's a fine idea," Erwin said as gently as he could.  He stretched his hand on top of Eren's fists bunched into his lap.  Eren's hands unfurled as he accepted comfort from Erwin.

"Are you feeling well?" Erwin inquired.  Eren's skin was overly warm and Erwin impulsively drew nearer to Eren.

Eren bowed his head down.  "I forgot my pills in my trunk.  I was supposed to have taken my second dose this morning."

"Not to worry.  Your things will be awaiting you when we arrive.  Do you want me to take you home now to get your medicine?"  Erwin asked, heart rate picking up as he detected an alluring quality to the air he breathed near Eren.

"Isn't your place a couple hours driving?  That would eat up the day."

"Yes," Erwin confirmed.  "But I would rather you be comfortable during your… heat."

“Is there anything to do close to your neighborhood?” Eren asked.

“Unfortunately, there’s no venues for indoor entertainment.  Strictly residential section with lovely stretches of wildlife.  Completely worthless in this downpour,” Erwin informed him.

"I can wait.  I feel good," Eren said.  He shivered as he moved in his seat.

Erwin leaned over and nosed into Eren's neck, teeth flat against Eren's warm pulse.

"Do I smell good, Erwin?" 

"Absolutely delicious," Erwin confessed, moaning thickly with appetite.

Eren tilted back his head as Erwin planted a wet kiss on his neck and lightly sucked.  His thighs opened as Erwin's mouth drained his control. 

The carriage jolted, sliding Erwin between Eren's knees.  Erwin gripped up Eren's thigh while Eren got his fingers into Erwin's hair and tugged down for a heady collision of teeth and tongue and palate.

Erwin heard the driver announce their destination.  Only because he cared about how others saw Eren did he lunge for the carriage door and fling it open, gulping in cold air to clear his head.

He allowed the rain to wet his hair and he patted down the strands.

"Shall we go in?" Erwin called to his omega.  He stood in attention as Eren adjusted his pants.

"Yes.  I can do this.  I've got this," Eren muttered.  He stumbled out of the slippery carriage steps but Erwin grabbed hold of him.

"Erwin, I'm good," he said when Erwin didn't let go.

"Can you get me a hot cocoa?" Eren asked.  He was nervous about people inside the cafe looking their way.

"Of course.  It's cold.  Let me take care of you," Erwin said, finally releasing him.

Erwin strode briskly to get the door for him.  Erwin trained his gaze on the inside of the cafe to avoid hungrily staring at Eren's ass.

"I think I should keep my coat on," Eren said.  

"Smart," Erwin said.  He focused on the cloying aroma of vanilla bean.  

Seated cafe patrons eyed Eren with heated interest.  Unless an alpha challenged him, Erwin would not shame himself or Eren with macho territorial behavior which he considered to be the loathsome hallmark of insecure alphas.

He sipped his black coffee while he paid for Eren's hot cocoa.  The bitterness helped disguise Eren's scent fogging his thoughts.  He skipped his usual cream in favor of getting a grip on himself for Eren's sake.

"Eren, don't take offense if you perceive odd behaviors in me.  We will visit the free museum today.  You will enjoy yourself."

"Alright, Erwin.  Thanks for making this work," Eren said.  He was munching through an almond crusted croissant.

Erwin plucked an almond from Eren’s honeyed cheek and licked it from his thumb.

Eren flushed red and drank his cocoa, but Erwin saw the slightly embarrassed smile he hid.

Getting to the free museum during Eren’s cycle required a change of seating plans.  While Eren savored his hot cocoa, Erwin approached the standing table where his guard team assembled to watch him and his omega.  As the man who sat the general’s chair, Erwin was rarely alone though privacy was not impossible.

He picked two betas to sit with Eren in the hired carriage originally slated for the two of them.  Erwin would allow himself to ride in a separate coach, but with a special understanding between him and his men.

“I open that carriage door.  Shoot to kill anyone else for trespass.  I'll answer for friendly fire.”

Erwin engaged his most reassuring smile.  Over Erwin's shoulder, some guards minded Eren who used his reflection in a spoon to lick whipped cream off of his nose.

“Should you two gentlemen lose track of my companion, you answer to me.  I will wash my hands of you and turn you over to Secretary Zackly.  He favors a creative approach in the treatment of prisoners.”

Needless to say, Eren arrived very safely and Erwin was afforded the privilege of securing Eren’s hand as Eren negotiated wet carriage steps.

“I trust your ride was comfortable,” Erwin greeted. 

Once their hands unclasped, he took the umbrella rather than let his underling do the job, the better to keep Eren close by his side as they entered the free museum.  Eren checked his coat at the door.

“Yeah.  Quiet ride though.  Not one peep from the soldiers.  They do know that you won’t feed them to titans for making small talk with me, right??” Eren asked.  Back in Shiganshina, Eren had traveled with Mikasa and wouldn’t have noticed reticent guards.

More likely Erwin’s guards were fearful of becoming screaming canvases in Zackly’s little shop of horrors.

“Let them get used to you, Eren.  I suppose they are adjusting to my increased need for privacy with you,” Erwin said.

Eren looked like he wanted to open his mouth.  Instead he went for the nearest exhibit and pretended to read replicas of ancient tablets that pre-dated their kingdom.

“Eren, tell me what you’re thinking.”  Erwin, out of deference for Eren’s hormonal body, followed at a distance that was just outside of arm’s reach.

“It’s not my business.  If it mattered, you would tell me about them.”  Eren crossed his arms.

Realization dawned on Erwin.  “Eren, I don’t keep intimate company with anyone in my current position.  The guards haven’t needed to deal with non-military who I’m meeting for personal reasons.”

He chuckled in reaction to Eren’s face.  “Yes, you heard right.  I don’t have a private life.”

“But Erwin, I’m sure you get offers to fuck around, like all the time.  There’s no way.”

“Not worth the trouble of stepping outside of my office.  Call it a point of pride that I can exert that level of discipline,” Erwin admitted.

“I’m unbelievably jealous of you right now.  I wish I could control myself like that,” Eren said hotly.

“You aren’t expected to.  Your body is not built to reign in your drive.  Any alpha worthy of their nature avoids extended proximity to omegas,” Erwin reasoned.

"Oh yeah?  Well, I hate this stupid body," Eren said moodily.  He was staring at an embellished plaque with old but modern lettering that read ALPHA BETA OMEGA.

"What?  You shouldn’t--" Erwin dropped what he was tempted to say.  "Allow me to rephrase.  Why?"

"Do you wanna know why some humans are born alphas?  And why some are born as omegas?" Eren's brows wrinkled as anger twisted his face.

"No one really knows how, Eren.  It simply is," Erwin said.

"Only Eldians have ABO types," Eren said.  "I've tried to use my power to control the foreigners in Shiganshina.  Mikasa was there in case anything got out of hand."

"Eren, what…?" Erwin trailed off as his notions of Eren's innocence wavered.

"Ever since I awakened the power of the Coordinate, I see memories that aren't mine.  I can tell any Eldian what to do, doesn't matter if they're a mindless titan or an intelligent titan."

Eren shifted restlessly on his feet.  "The Coordinate power is the alpha command.  Whoever has the Coordinate commands Eldia and anyone who carries a drop of Eldian blood."

"That's why Dina will never get rid of the ghettos that she and my dad came from.  Every Eldian carries this burden that no normal person would fuck with."

It was no longer just an omega speaking to Erwin in a museum of lies.

"Eldian scientists tampered with spinal fluid from the Founding titan.  You know what titan serum does, Erwin."

"Serum makes mindless titans unless the titan eats a human shifter," Erwin almost recited.  After witnessing Eren's godlike titan power while he was half-dead inside Wall Maria, he had forgotten the wrenching fear of titans breaking the walls and gnashing humanity to extinction.  

"Scientists forced this serum inside pregnant women," Eren said.  "Would you believe, if I told you that human alphas were bred from the Founding titan's spinal fluid?"

"I could be persuaded," Erwin said, his mind aroused.  "Logically, I could conceive of alpha types as byproducts of titan science.  The command ability.  If I can't talk someone into doing what I need them to do, then I command them."

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Eren said.

Erwin continued.  "I will assume that betas are Eldians who weren't exposed to serum.  But because betas are Eldians, they have to obey an alpha who gets their command ability from the Founding serum in their alpha body."

"Your guesses are very close.  You're very good," Eren said wryly.  He walked around Erwin and the sway of his hips ensnared Erwin's gaze.  

"Tell me about you.  Show me what's inside your body," Erwin demanded.  He longed to hear dark sayings from Eren's hot defiant mouth.

"My mom was a beta woman and my father was an alpha male.  Betas carry alpha or omega traits to their kids," Eren answered, smiling at Erwin's dissatisfied face.

Erwin's brows knit as he pondered the mysterious origins of omegas.  

"How did omegas come to be?  Why were you made?" Erwin demanded.

"One alpha king decided to make the perfect lover.  Only unblemished humans were bred, using Female titan serum, to create omegas."

Erwin stilled himself as he entertained the likelihood of these truths which were beyond his ability to disprove.

"Tell me more.  How someone like you came to be in this world," Erwin appealed.  His belly stirred as he really looked at Eren, into eyes that were far older than the attractive physique which sustained them.  Erwin yearned to go inside him and know.

"I was made for you, alpha."  

Erwin closed his eyes from how nearly perfect Eren sounded.

But Eren had more to reveal.  "Subject alpha.  Subject omega.  Before the great titan war, an omega was called slave."

Eren took the ALPHA BETA OMEGA plaque off the wall and let it clatter on the marble floor.

"I can't stand shit that's been made up!"  Eren paused, his fists trembling by his sides.  "You're not alpha.  I shouldn't even call you Erwin.  To a slave like me, you are Master. I was made for you, Master!"

Eren's shoulders tensed as he raised his face in challenge, daring Erwin to come at him. 

Erwin had not been titled as such in a long time; as a boy, servants had addressed him as young master Erwin.  Yet the reverent way Eren spoke to him touched him intimately and more thoroughly than his own given name.

Composure was impossible; flowered words less so.  

“What the hell did you just call me?”  He needed to hear it again, more than he needed to be told that he was loved.  Need made him harsh.  

“Erwin--”  Fear edged into Eren.

“No, not that.  Not with me,” Erwin tried softly, his need laid bare.

“Master.  My Master.”  Eren mopped at his eyes which brimmed over with the light of a long-burning torch.  His incredible eyes were all for Erwin.

Erwin's steel tipped boot trod and cracked the ALPHA BETA OMEGA plaque.  Erwin didn't remember moving.  His very being exalted at Eren's call.

Eren filled his empty arm, the way it was meant to be.  With deep pleasure branding his heart and soul, Erwin devoured the sinful mouth which belonged to him.

In all but deed, they were one.  Urgency overtook them to consummate their bond and to seal their love eternally as Eren slipped further into his heat, as they both fell, and burned for it.

* * *

Despite the titanic difference in their respective heights, the bedroom was a good place for Historia and Willy Tybur to come together.

Beneath cool silk covers which stoked the heat of their feverish bodies, Willy thrust his hand between himself and his new bride.  His fingers tangled in her lush blonde bush, but he found her dripping folds and bent his fingers, flicking many times over her clit.  

The ball of Historia's foot dug into his lower back as he spasmed an impressive load into her shallow cunt.  Her insides were wet and tight, but not deep enough that his balls pressed her furry mound. 

Willy lifted himself by his elbows and unhooked himself.  Historia's thick hairs mopped up his dick where it dragged along her soft, gold bristles.

"That was quite good, your Highness," Willy said, a broad smile as he left the bed and put on a fresh robe.

"I liked it, too," Historia said, pleasantly surprised.

"We'll be doing it again, then," Willy said.  He poured two glasses of water and brought one to Historia as he drained his.

The cold water sloshed Historia's leg and she wiggled to the edge where there wasn't a huge wet spot.

"Sorry there," Willy said.

"Next time we're doing it in the king's chambers," Historia promised darkly.

"Oh good, I thought you were going to kick me out for being a clod," Willy said.  He took the glass from her and set it on the nightstand.

"I'm not your first time," Historia said bluntly.

"Neither am I yours," Willy rebutted.  "Is this a problem?"

"No," said Historia, looking him up and down.  "I'm glad you knew what to do."

Historia wiped her mouth, exhaling.  "Listen. I didn't expect to like you.  I need to tell you something because I don't want to fight with you about this later."

For all that she was maybe 4' 11" on a heeled slipper, not to mention with his cum pooling between her thighs, Willy felt unreasonably intimidated.

"It won't be a fight," Historia said, and Willy remembered that she had seen combat.  With titans.

 "What is it, your Highness?" Willy asked.  He closed his robe.

"Just call me Historia.  I went through too much to go by this name publicly." Historia huffed impatiently, waving off the apology rising from his throat.

"Alright, Historia.  Please tell me what troubles you so that I get a fair chance to hear you out.  I'm glad I've commended myself to you this early in our marriage."

He came to sit on the bed, and she put her left hand on his robe as his added weight dipped the mattress.  The ring on her finger glimmered over his heart.

"You need to know about Ymir.  She's an alpha. She is a titan.  She is mine," Historia said. "You're going to find out from your… advisers.  I'd rather you get it from me."

"Will you be discreet?" Willy asked.

"It's an open secret," Historia said.  "We are known to the people who matter."

"I wasn't told," Willy said.  He lifted his hand and Historia shut her yap.

"I'm displeased but it's not what you think.  I am merely going to make my displeasure known to my advisers who ought to have reported to me your ongoing relationship with your Ymir."  Willy was clearly angry but he remained seated near to her.

"Would this have changed your mind about marrying?" Historia asked.

"Are you mad? I would marry you if I were told that you let every soldier in Military Police have you."

Willy quirked his brow.  "Or was that hearsay?"

"It's only been Ymir," Historia denied.

"Spoken like a faithful queen.  I heard that you had killed a dissident who became a titan.  I heard that you hid yourself in uniform that a titan queen had to find you.  I heard that you were dedicated to your men and women and children most of all."

"...is this why you decided to marry?" Historia asked, blushing.

"I did it to seal our peace treaty which to me still seems like a dream.  This is my duty and my repentance for the sins of Eldia," Willy said. "But I must admit, I believe that maybe I won't be suffering as much as an atoning man ought to."

Historia's blush extended down her neck to her chest.  Willy's left hand encircled her breast, touching at the ring of hairs around her nipple.

"Because you were forthright, you've earned some knowledge of my personal life," Willy said.

"Let me guess," Historia muttered.  "There's something I need to know."

"Her name is Mina," Willy said.

"Miss Tybur?" Historia asked.

"My sister.  More dear to me than all the riches in Paradis."

Historia stood up and robed herself as well.  

"Your sister?!" Historia yelped.  She paced the room. "How long have you been messing with your sister?"

"You out of all people should be understanding," Willy said.  "You and Ymir are both in sway to the curse of the titan ability, are you not? In some short years, you'll have to give up your love to the agony of having their flesh rent to pieces while they live!"

"How would you--" Historia stopped when she realized.  "Which shifter is Mina Tybur?"

"The warhammer," Willy revealed.

"I see," Historia said.  She remained glued to where she stood until Willy came to her, rubbing his palms along the sleeves of her robe.

"She volunteered for the warhammer's power without my permission.  I was furious. It was my obligation at the time," Willy said.

"No inbred progeny will come from the two of us.  Each transformation kills the baby in the womb," Willy said.  He meant to be reassuring but Historia's tears fell anyway.

"Are you crying for my lost children?" Willy asked.

"For… " Eren. "... all of us."  Historia covered her mouth.   

Steel hardened her spine as she thought about ending the titan scourge on the earth, once and for all.

Historia composed herself for her husband.  "Would you like to meet my children?"

The look on Willy's face was worth the long tale of explanation.  Historia very much cared for the orphans whom she kept in the heart of the walls.

"I think… Mina would love to meet you and your Ymir," Willy finally concluded.  "Perhaps a titan play date can be arranged."

"Yes, Willy.  We should know each other as soon as possible."

Willy picked up Historia and splayed her on her bed, tearing open her robe.  This time, he clamped her shoulders, savagely loving on her until the base of his cock flattened her untamed bush.  Her short legs stuck straight up and her toes went between his teeth as he roared in triumph, Historia's screams driving him to fuck her past the pain into mutually assured oblivion.

* * *

Ymir rattled in her chains.  Besides the pressure of her steel manacles, she was not uncomfortable.  In fact, she was right at home in Historia's bed. The queen of Paradis appeared in her chambers, her many splendor blue eyes lighting as Ymir made a show of spreading her long goddess legs.  Historia disrobed and Ymir's breath hitched. Not that Ymir could have said much through the steel bit latched between her teeth. 

Historia was naked, flushed pink all over, with not one strand of hair below her neck.  The bars of the iron bed frame groaned as Ymir flexed against the unforgiving length of her chains.  Ymir yearned to touch the smooth skin, to feel for herself what Historia had done.

"The bush is dead!" Historia declared, and Ymir brayed like an ass.

Besides the dramatic wax job, HIstoria's toes were painted candy red.  Ymir craved to suck them between her lips. Historia's hair, not yet brushed out, hung loose and crinkled from braided updo.  

"I'm expecting company," Historia told Ymir with her disarmingly sweet voice, an anxious note at the end that Ymir despised in anyone else.  Surrounded by figureheads constantly surveying her, Historia couldn't afford to sound as little as she felt. A tricky smile curved her lips.

"And company is expecting you, Ymir."

Historia's bed was so large that Ymir felt no dip in the mattress as Historia crouched on her knees, naked.  Historia poured a bottle of lube into her hand and leaned back, dipping her fingers into pussy folds. Without her shag rug, Historia's pussy was delicately formed with distinctive edges that Ymir was already memorizing.  Her lover looked clear and polished, and Ymir was gagging for a thorough tasting.

The king of Paradis entered the chambers in billowing robes.  Ymir wanted to bite his head off, especially if Ymir would have to watch him fuck her girl.

"Is she ready?" Historia inquired of Wilhelm.  She smiled as Ymir's confusion when Wilhelm made no move to strip.  

"I can send her in if you wish.  She is very much ready. Like clockwork."

"Trust me, this will be good," Historia cooed over Ymir.  She wrapped her bare arms around Ymir's head. Ymir nosed into Historia's breasts, comforted by their familiar swells.  The steel bit parting her teeth prevented Ymir from suckling HIstoria into her mouth. Willy smirked at Ymir before quitting their presence.

"My queen," greeted a young woman wearing a lace slip, which was stained with a large and obvious wet spot.

"Hey Mina," Historia called.  "Come join us."

Mina had light brown hair and light eyes.  Despite her average looks, Mina's presence affected Ymir.  Ymir could smell it all over her, this woman's heat.

Historia smooched an almost chaste kiss on Mina's lips before Mina lifted her slip over her navel.  Ymir choked out a gargle as Historia, eyes on Ymir, bent where Mina parted her legs. Historia's eyes blazed over Mina's short hairs as she dipped her lips, tongue, nose, and then her petite hands wrist-deep inside Mina's slick pussy.

Mina smirked at Ymir, who rankled in her bonds.  A small, but distinct appendage rose between Ymir's legs.  Her alpha body was reacting to the omega propped between herself and her lover.

Once Historia was up to her elbows in slick, she crawled over the young woman beneath her like she was an object, and pressed her nasty hands around the heated skin of Ymir's shoulders.

"Wow, Ymir.  You don't get this excited for me.  You're making me jealous," Historia said, nipping Ymir's earlobe.  She rubbed her bare pussy on the knotted dick straining against Ymir's belly.  The stench of omega slick on her breath had Ymir twitching and leaking cum.

Not since Ymir had been worshipped had she enjoyed her secondary sex.  Many omegas had offered themselves for her favor in heady cult rituals.

Ymir stewed in unsaid curses as Historia rubbed her alpha member, and sat astride.  Perfect agony stole across Historia's face as Ymir dug in her heels, bucked her hips and fucked up into Historia.  Ymir was thicker than her husband, especially where Ymir was knotted.

Mina, following instructions, removed the metal bit wedged between Ymir's teeth.  Ymir let out a mewling breath that was so unlike her.

"Uncuff me and get the fuck out," Ymir growled to Mina, full command.

"Ymir, you don't want her?" Historia asked.  She clenched around Ymir's knotted cock from how wrecked Ymir sounded.

In answer, Ymir rolled them both until she was on top, gripping both of Historia's ankles, pressing until Historia's body was bent nearly in half, her ass arching off the mattress.

"That hurts!" Historia cried.

"I beg  your royal fucking pardon," Ymir cursed as she drove in hard and fast to make Historia feel her displeasure.  The slap of flesh overrode pained cries as Historia twisted on silk sheets.

"Give me a warning next time you want me rutting, bitch!" Ymir yelled.  She finally slowed and eased up on distressing the joints of Historia's hips, but grabbed Historia's ass and held her like a rag doll.  Though Ymir gripped Historia with bruising strength, she stilled her body. Historia felt Ymir pulsing inside of her and tears dropped from the outer corners of her eyes.

"Did I-- I mess up?" Historia asked.

"Duhh," Ymir snorted.  "I get it. You wanted to make it all hot for me.  But you wanted to surprise me and blow my top, yadda yadda."

Ymir grinded her lower body, folding herself into Historia.  Historia shook breathlessly from the unstoppable ramming of flesh. There was so much of Ymir that Historia hadn't been prepared for, wasn't ready to take all at once.

"Bitch, I need to be in control.  When I'm like this," Ymir whispered as she licked into Historia's mouth.

"Like what, Ymir?" Historia whispered, shuddering in relief that Ymir wasn't fucking her at full tilt.

"You beta.  Me alpha," Ymir said impatiently.  "Thought I could knot you?"

"Knotting is sex, isn't it?" Historia asked.  

"It's animal sex, baby cheeks.  I turn into a beast. No foreplay.  No warm ups. I'm taking you to pound town from sun up to sundown."

"Wait, Ymir.  But you're stopping."

"No," Ymir said, her eyes like dark whirlpools.  "I'm not. Be advised, bitch. You belong to a monster.  Cuz only a monster will do you like I'm about to do you."

That was all the warning Historia was privileged to receive before Ymir flipped her onto her stomach and wrenched her arms until Historia feared for her wrists snapping.  Ymir kicked her thighs apart, burying her thick cock while shoving her thumb inside Historia's supple ass, Ymir's other fingers drumming along her labia and flicking her clit.

Ymir's breasts plastered into Historia's back and her abs crushed Historia's arms.  She suckled on Historia's neck and whispered. "I'm inside all your holes, sweet cheeks.  You get that?"

Historia heard the click of the lube bottle uncapped.  Her eyes squeezed shut but Ymir would have none of it.

"Oh no, bitch.  You watch me own you," Ymir insisted.  Historia was shoved sideways, and her wide eyes took in the surreal vision of Ymir prepping her fingers to slide past the crevice of Historia's ass.  

"Ymir, no," Historia panted.

Ymir shoved three fingers along Historia's tongue, making her gag on a muffled scream as Ymir fisted her ass, palming at the throbbing dick knotted inside of Historia's cunt.  Tremors seized up Historia's twisted body, and she squirted in quick bursts which had Ymir spilling into her. The mounds of Ymir's hand opened up her ass as Ymir jerked off through the wall of flesh between Historia's cunt and her ass, sinking her teeth into Historia's shoulder.

"Mine.  You're mine, bitch," Ymir snarled.  She removed her fingers from Historia's mouth and rooted them into tangled blond mess.  "Who owns your ass?"

"I'm yours," Historia moaned, voice catching as Ymir's hand glided out of her ass and pushed on her belly until cum leaked down her aching legs.

Ymir's eyes were soft but she remained hard, holding firm and fast within Historia's engorged, ripe cunt lips, bloodied from fucking.

"Say what you are.  Say I'm a monster," Ymir ordered.

"I'm your bitch.  Monster," Historia uttered adoringly.

Ymir pulled Historia into her lap, unbelievably blown away that they remained joined, that she could hold her girl and be inside her.  "Good girl. You're my good, good girl."

Ymir kissed her tenderly, with sweeping light touches all along Historia's neck and spine and skimming the sides of her breasts.  She started shaking and gasping, and Ymir told her again, "Good, good girl" which sent Historia into ecstasy. Ymir gripped around her waist as she flooded Historia with her juices.  Historia's body drank it up like hot soup, and it filled her up and made her hungrier for the softness behind her lover's ear and her lover's lips.

Ymir lightly pressed Historia's tongue between her teeth before deepening the kiss.  She grabbed the nape of Historia's neck and thrust up, scraping her alpha member where she knew would trigger Historia until Historia screamed down Ymir's throat, flopping like a doll when intense pleasure ebbed into damp heat.

After all that, Ymir wouldn't let her go.

"How can you be hard after all that?" Historia gasped, eyes watering from the little twitchings of Ymir locked inside of her.

"You're just that lucky," Ymir teased.  Her heavy gaze bore into Historia. "Bitch, never do that again.  I call the shots when I play alpha, capische? Don't apologize. Just do what I told you there."

"I won't!" Historia protested, sweating pink.

"Hold you to that," Ymir said.  She eyed the bowl of fruit which was the centerpiece of a table next to one of Historia's many chaise lounges, knowing it was wax.

"We gonna need room service up in here," Ymir purred.  What she said next caught Historia off guard. "Especially since you're eating for two now."

"How did--"

"Oh, was it a royal secret, bitch?  Beg your fucking pardon," Ymir mocked, but her fond expression took the edge off of her teasing.

"I wasn't sure," Historia started explaining, but Ymir's snort made her words die on her lips.

"Bitch, you just wanted a threesome with you, me, little Willy," Ymir joked.

Historia chuckled.  Her jaw fell open as Ymir ran thumbs along her navel.

"Your husband won't be pissed you riding me when you're all loaded?" Ymir asked.

"No," Historia hedged.

"Fuck me, you didn't tell him."  Ymir sighed and grumbled. "This is just--"

"I needed you to know first," Historia said, staring intently until Ymir choked.  Their hands twined.

"Baby doll," Ymir moaned.  Ymir leaned them into the mattress and went more gently, covering her girl with her sleek movements, until Historia arched up and soaked the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the hetero smut. Gonna focus back on the bois.


	25. Personal Affairs | Eruren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO smut

Eren blinked his eyes as he was carried over the threshold and into an ornate foyer.  An arched door, a tasseled round rug, and polished brass fixtures came into focus. He blearily recalled Erwin's voice in his ear, commanding him to slumber during the carriage ride.

"Erwin?" he murmured, soothed as he breathed in a fragrant spice that clung to Erwin's frock coat.

When Eren didn't get a response, he quietly said, "Master."

Erwin let him onto his feet.  Erwin put his finger to his lips, his intent gaze speaking volumes such that Eren was lost in deep blue.

"Ah!  Welcome, welcome, honorable General Erwin!  I prayed travel mercies for your arrival this very day!"  An old man garbed in very dated but meticulous black silks of uniform met them at the entrance.

He bowed to Eren formally and introduced himself as Mr. Lehmann.

"Uh- I'm an Eren.  Eren Yeager." Eren anxiously stuck out his hand to shake, feeling like someone would yank his ear if he botched this.  He felt very poorly when Mr. Lehmann shook his gloved hand from Eren's nervous grip.

"Is dinner ready, Mr. Lehmann?" Erwin inquired.

"Your places are set, sir.  For when you're ready," Mr. Lehmann informed.

"We'll be in our room but I expect to come down in one half hour," Erwin said.

"Very good, sir.  Both of your personal effects have been stowed and sorted," Mr. Lehmann said.  He stood quite stoically, stationed like a well dressed coat rack.

Erwin briefly squeezed Eren's hand and led Eren up the painted banisters.  To his credit, Erwin maintained an almost leisurely pace the closer they went to the bedroom.

"Where are your men and women?" Eren asked, as they passed through a long hallway of closed doors.  A square of light lit up the well furnished hall, where a single door remained propped open.

"They're posted at the gates and comfortably lodged elsewhere," Erwin said.  He went to the doorway and stepped through, beckoning to Eren who hesitated.

Eren followed and was surprised to find himself in a room filled with shelves, walled and free standing.  Couches that were well worn and oddly positioned stuck out in an otherwise scholastic nook. The sound of rainfall added to its appeal.

"This was my favorite room," Erwin said.  "Father and I would conduct our evening studies on these old sofas and retreat here when the rains came."

Eren plopped himself down on a couch and enjoyed his view of Erwin, looking very tall and impressive and serious as he stroked the leather bound spines of many first editions.

"I like it here," Eren said, splaying his legs and tiling his head back.  Going from how Erwin was eyeballing the books, Eren was prepared to camp out on the sofa until dinnertime.  He had seen the same hopeless look on Armin's face when Armin caught a whiff of old pages turning.

"I'm glad.  You'll be seeing a lot more of this place," Erwin responded, approaching Eren.  His knee perched on the edge of the sofa seat between Eren's thighs and he bent down to take Eren's lips.

Eren put his hand on the back of Erwin's neck, mussing Erwin's coiff with delicious exhilaration.  He also started to unbutton his own shirt, but Erwin pinned his hand on the sofa.

"We'll miss dinner," Erwin whispered though they were alone.  He looked like he would eat Eren up in a few bites.

"I'm not hungry," Eren said, running his free hand up and down Erwin's front.  His eyelids drooped when Erwin's grip on him tightened and Erwin nosed into his throat, sinking in teeth through the thin cloth of Eren's shirt.

"You're always hungry," Erwin disagreed.  "Don't defy me, slave."

"Always, Master," Eren said as he wrapped his legs around Erwin.

Despite lacking his right arm, it was nothing for Erwin to get his palm under Eren's ass and hoist himself to standing with Eren clinging to him.  

"We'll miss dinner," Eren teased.  He kissed along Erwin's shaved jawline and tongued into Erwin's ear as Erwin's hand flexed on his left ass cheek.

"We nearly missed each other," Erwin said, unexpectedly tender, unbearably penitent.

Eren wriggled until he gained his feet, freeing up his arms to hold Erwin.

"We have an audience," Erwin said.  Eren pulled away, hands behind his back, as the butler Mr. Lehmann rapped on the wooden door.  The butler stood just short of the door frame, out of sight but within earshot.

"Please come downstairs and take your meals, sirs.  Once you've had your fill," Mr. Lehmann cleared his throat, "I will take leave of my duties and retire early.  Begging pardon for my intrusion, General."

"Sounds good," Erwin said, a wide grin on his face as Eren bit his knuckles to stop laughing.

"After you," Erwin insisted to the younger man.  Eren quickened his pace and flipped the bird at Erwin who groped his ass on the way out.

They shared a light dinner of fish, potato pancakes, and braised vegetables.  Mr. Lehmann made himself scarce, aside from attending to their wine glasses and clearing out utensils and tableware.

Eren was feeling considerably loosened up and expanded as he washed it all down with wine and licked at fruit pudding that had gotten onto his hand from the handle of his dessert spoon.  Once he polished off his spoon, indulgently tonguing it for traces of pudding, Eren ran the back of his index finger over his lips and licked himself clean.

He looked up; Erwin had barely touched his dessert.  Eren suspected that Erwin hadn't taken his eyes off of him for one second.  Face hot and tongue tied, Eren rose from the table, letting Erwin see that he was half-hard.

Erwin followed suit, resting his hand on Eren's lower back.  He did not grope up Eren, but nudged him with a slight encouraging pressure.  Eren took his lead and stepped alongside Erwin who guided him to their inevitable destination, up the stairs and all the way down.

The painted blue double doors parted like the gates to heaven.  Eren glimpsed a very well lit room with multiple lanterns shining in every corner.  He saw an antique writing desk, long golden drapes, and the grand headboard of Erwin's bed.  Eren didn't get a second look as Erwin grasped his nape and marched him to the bed.

"Clothes off slave," Erwin ordered.

After kicking off his socks and shoes, Eren grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  He had his pants around his thighs when Erwin pushed him on top of the blankets. The embroidery scratched his back as Erwin shucked Eren's pants and laid him bare.

Erwin remained impeccably dressed while Eren stained the blanket from the juices of his aroused loins.  Eren propped himself onto his elbows, breathless, hard, and open.

"Erwin," he begged, "come to bed.  I can't wait."

"Beg for your master," Erwin said, prowling at the foot of his bed, relishing how Eren offered himself, stripped and panting for him.

"Master, please.  Fuck me," Eren pleaded, his fingers trembling as he touched himself.

Erwin went on both knees and he gripped Eren's thigh before pulling him closer.  The edge of the mattress dipped down as Eren's ass hung precariously in the balance.  Erwin kissed the inside of his knee before biting the soft flesh of Eren's thigh. He butted Eren's legs apart and bit down on the other thigh, his cock twitching in his pants from Eren's cries.

"Do you like your master on his knees?" Erwin asked.

"Wha--"  Eren wailed as Erwin curled his tongue to the crease of Eren's thighs and nosed into the slick folds which opened when Eren entered into heat.

"Master!"

"Answer me." Erwin tongued into Eren's hole.

Eren was rendered incapable of anything approaching speech as he gave himself over to Erwin's lustful attentions.

Erwin growled, licking, sucking, and biting Eren's flesh.  Eren's heels were kicking insistently on his back and Erwin's pants were chafing his hardened cock but he couldn't stop tasting, smelling, owning what was his.

Something as delicious as Eren shouldn't exist.  Erwin was sure of it. His hand fit well around Eren's cock and he regretted not having both hands for Eren's sexual parts.  Erwin, if nothing else, was a skillful problem solver.  

His tongue roved around the head of Eren's cock and he stroked his fingers into hot omega cunt until Eren shook all over, swooning for Erwin's touch.  Eren came in his mouth and the heady mixture of Eren's cum mingled with slick cunt ensnared and dragged Erwin into depths of passion unlike what he had felt with anyone.

Spent from Erwin's playing, Eren slid down the bed, landing in Erwin's lap.  The heat of their bodies intensified the heavy musk from Eren’s sex.

"Good slave," Erwin said, pleased by Eren’s submission.  Erwin undid his belt and drew his cock from the crotch opening.

"Master.  Your clothes," Eren pointed out.  Erwin was still buttoned up in his shirt and his pants, with his boots laced up.  The ruby he wore gleamed conspicuously.

"I want to see my Master," Eren begged.

"You'll have to help me with certain articles," Erwin admitted.

Eren reached for him, fingers combing into his stiff coiff.  "I'll do anything for you."

At  Erwin's slow nod, Eren rubbed his shoulders and purred, "Come to bed, Master."

Erwin could scarcely look away from those green eyes.  What aversion he had to exposing his ruined self to Eren was cast far from his mind.  His heart struck his guts as he stood and let his coverings drop to the hardwood. Eren remained on the floor, stroking the backs of Erwin's calves before he unlaced Erwin's boots.

Erwin smiled broadly, hyper conscious as he perched bare cheeked on the bed for Eren to tug off his boots.  Eren had to get his arm and hand around the leather and really pull. Erwin's pant leg got caught on his remaining boot, the sound of threads popping in the tension.

Eren's shoulders shook as he laughed and Erwin hiked up his pants leg for Eren to tug off his boot.  The socks were easy. His ripped pants fell away as he shrugged off his shirt. Then Eren was upon him, tasting slick and cum as he kissed his master.  

Thick fingers flexed into his pulsing cunt as Erwin licked into his mouth.  The horizon of Erwin’s vast bed flipped twice as Erwin easily topped him and spread him like a torn novel.

Eren remembered the first banned book Armin had shared with him.  Armin had made Eren wash his grimy paws before letting him breathe on printed images of places he would never see in this world:  Fire water. Lands of ice. Fields of sand.

On nights when Eren didn’t dream about his baby boy, memories from lifetimes ago gave him a richer view of natural marvels in exotic climes.  Eren knew of silken, dark, inescapable lava snaking down unspoiled green mountains in a seductive dance of fire that would claim whole cities.  

He knew about the infinite orgies of stars spilling over full-figured, well formed arctic reaches like a companion of the night before the sun and man took what they wanted.  

Yet Eren beheld more glory in the planes, ridges, and crevices of Erwin's physicality than all the previous titan kings' inherited memories of sand, ice, and fire.

Erwin’s teeth roughed his nipple and Eren’s mouth dried as he thirsted for Erwin to smother him, scorch him from the inside out, and never let him get away.  

His nails dug into Erwin’s back as Erwin gave deliberate, almost languorous, bites on his neck and throat.  The tip of Erwin's nose and the curve of Erwin's delicate lips pressed each soft wound. Not once did Erwin lose focus, so taken was he with every shudder and gasp and moan that he coaxed from Eren. 

From a distance, Erwin had always appeared larger than life, especially as he was head and shoulders above the men and women who served him.  Pinned down in close quarters, Erwin was endless.

“Do my looks please you, slave?” Erwin asked, hefting his upper body single-handedly for Eren's viewing pleasure.

“Hot damn, sir,” Eren managed, at least two octaves higher his normal pitch.

Without the constraints of time limits, 3DMG, uniform, titans, rebels, Eren was free to observe his master exactly as he was.  There was more to Erwin than a flawless side part and immaculate barbering. He shouldered the martial authority of Paradis with excellent posture, rarely permitting his spine to bend or his face to fall in the public sphere.

Yet his master shook from simple touches, fingers pressing and palms stroking; from Eren getting a cursory feel for Erwin’s sturdy build, the warm give and texture of Erwin’s skin.  

The amputated limb stuck out like a sacrilegious crime on sculpted art.  More scar tissue gnarled the stump than all the older Expedition injuries combined.  Yet Eren caught himself drooling from the unobstructed side view of Erwin’s pecs, obliques, and abs.  His forearm was covered with gold hairs soft to the touch when his hot hand palmed at Eren.

Eren’s eyes dropped when his master thumbed at the depressed streaks marking his hips and groin where he had carried heavy.  He let Erwin feel the scar where the knife had killed his baby. His titan ability hadn’t totally erased those physical reminders of his son or his son’s father.  Eren had been grateful that he kept something of his son but, alone with Erwin, he wished the lights were dimmer.

"You've grown up very attractively," Erwin said.  Eren wanted to believe him.

"I got a little chunky," Eren said, trying to make light of his discomfort.  His hand splayed over the stretch marks, covering up.  

“Slave,” Erwin said.  He moved Eren’s trembling hand onto his stump before he hefted himself downward to kiss along the scars.  Eren kept his eyes on Erwin’s as he contorted to kiss the smited limb.

“Can you feel me doing that?” Eren asked.  

“Regrettably not,” Erwin lamented.

“I’ll keep going then,” Eren said impudently.  His lips moved from the thickened scar tissue to the paler underside of Erwin’s maimed arm.  Erwin’s lips parted when Eren lightly nipped at thin skin and traced his nose along Erwin’s body hair.  

Eren’s gaze clouded as he scented an alpha and he licked his fingers before spreading his legs and shoving his fingers deep inside himself.  They quickly became coated in warm fluid. Erwin surged up and grinded the length of his cock where Eren filled himself.

Erwin meant to say Eren’s name.  He meant to warn Eren. But they were both far past the point of soft words and tasting and exploration.

Erwin sucked Eren’s soiled fingers into his mouth, trapped Eren under his weight, and fucked him.   If Eren’s mouth was defiant, his other mouth was downright mutinous. The pushback was immediate. Eren’s legs shuttered closed; Eren plunged into the instinct to avoid more pain but Erwin’s will, drive and power were greater.  

He wrestled Eren down, getting him on his belly, prepping him for release.  Erwin got the crook of his arm around Eren’s throat and he thrust with all his might, head splitting luscious walls, knot engorged.  His slave screamed for him as Erwin drove into monstrous bliss, taking, claiming, seizing what was his.

Eren reared up, hauling his upper body from the blanket, and bucked his hips.  

"Master," he gasped before Erwin's ravaging stole away his breath.  The tops of his feet pressed the bedding as he tensed all over, sweating and moaning.

“Take it, slave,” Erwin growled.  “Take your master’s knot.”

As Erwin drove his thick cock into the cunt that belonged to him, Eren's insides broke under Erwin's dominance.

Eren's face twisted in sweet agony as Erwin nosed into his damp hair and sank his teeth into his neck, roughing him violently, almost snapping his bones when he gripped Eren's head and twisted.  Eren tasted blood as his master hungrily savaged his mouth, and spilled into his womb, consuming him until there was only pain, heat, and pure joy.  

"Sweet slave," Erwin spoke, hushed and awed by how wrecked Eren looked under him, how perfect Eren felt on his cock, giving himself over.  "You're mine. All of it. Mine."

Erwin stroked Eren's dick, handling Eren gently as his hips worked over Eren's fucked out cunt with his knot hooked into Eren's creamy insides.

"My master!" Eren called out, losing himself to the sensual thrall of Erwin's manipulation.  He shivered, head thrown back, arching as though lightning coursed through him, powered by the source of his pleasure, the man who owned him.  Eren was filled with life, raw and abounding, deep inside.  

"Give it to me, slave," Erwin commanded, tonguing at Eren's ear, suckling at the fresh mark throbbing where Erwin had torn out an old wound and filled it with his teeth.

"Give what?"  Eren panted, choking down a scream as each jut of his master's cock wrenched away all his words.

"Give in.  Come. Come for your master.  Get off for your master," Erwin said, the sound of his voice tickling down Eren's spine and stoking the fire in Eren's loins.

Every nerve in his body ignited as though Erwin's words unlocked a secret buried in his womb.  No one could fill him like his master. No one could fulfill the purpose of the flesh he inhabited.  He was here for his master.

"I claim you, slave.  Belong to me. No one can take you.  No one can take you like this," Erwin ranted as his slave whimpered and struggled under the overbearing press of his supreme physique.

"You were made for me.  Give in. You want to give.  Give it up."

Erwin roared as he took his slave brutishly, mercilessly, all in.  Having Eren in his clutch, possessing the boy, soiling a person so willing, so trusting, so sweet made him hell bent on destroying it so it would only want Erwin.

"Take me, Master.  Please, take it," Eren begged.

"How bad.  Do you want it?" Erwin demanded.  Rational thought. Control. Filters.  Desire, like tongues of a whore-ish flame, utterly destroyed the barriers which stopped Erwin from publicly bending Eren, from ruining him in front of his comrades, from breeding Eren for their whelps.  Erwin simply got to be on top as they both burned, limbs thrashing and no mercy.

"Tell me.  What you want!" Erwin urged when Eren buried his sweaty face, muffling his answer.  

It came out as an alpha command.

"I want your babies!" Eren yelled.  Satisfaction ripped through Eren from being forced, outed, dragged to confessing his secret yearning while Erwin pounded him.  That had been one thing he had kept for himself, hidden from his Master's knowing.  

Now Erwin knew, too.  Erwin had all of him now.  He was known to his Master.  He was stripped, from the inside out, no escape from the one who owned him.  Erwin and him were joined. His shame was his Master's pleasure. His fear was his Master's exaltation.  His Master was free to control him while he remained utterly enslaved.

"Say it again," Erwin ordered, stilling himself, withholding pleasure before Eren obeyed.

"I want your babies," Eren confessed, breaking, as he turned his will over to his master.  Tears made his overheated face quite sticky.

"I want them, too," Erwin spoke into his ear, into his heart, into the barren spaces that needed filled. 

Eren felt it as high up as his sore throat when Erwin took him again, rutting deep like knives fucking into him, only the sharp jabs became addicting as Erwin held him and hurt him and strung him out on pain.

"Fuck, knock me up.  Fuck me up," Eren pleaded.

Anything his slave begged for, the Master had to give.  Eren writhed and clenched bodily until Erwin had to come inside him again because they were one.  Overflowing and in good measure, Erwin's virile seed poured into Eren, so much, so good, all at once it left both of them gobsmacked, cleaved together, no going back.  Nothing hidden from the other.  

"My sweet slave," Erwin blurted.  He took Eren, who was sobbing, into his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eren cried through Erwin's reassurances.

"Dear heart, be still.  You're with me. Stay with me," Erwin soothed.  With a quick apology kiss, Erwin had to pull his arm from Eren and get the sheets over them, sheltered in coverings.

"I can't get knocked up again.  I can't, Master."  

"You won't be," Erwin said.  For a moment, he wished violence on Grisha Yeager.  Then he let it go in order to grab onto Eren.

"In about four five years, this stupid body of mine will give out."

"Hey now, it's not stupid.  Your body," Erwin fiercely asserted, "is all mine."

"Yes.  But starting a family.  Impossible," Eren sighed as Erwin kissed along his neck and nosed into their mingled scents.

Erwin, who knew how to pick his battles, kept quiet.  They both moaned as he withdrew, their aching mirrored in each other.  He combed through the bureau where Eren's things were stowed.

"Master," Eren said, ducking his flustered face when Erwin gave him a small ripped parcel.

"Take your pill, slave.  Be a good boy," Erwin ordered.  He smiled winningly, showing Eren support for his decision.  "Then I'll take you. You'll love it."

Eren's heart tilted into a hard right, smooshing the air from his lungs.  Erwin made obedience so pleasurable. The pill and the water went down with a cool finish.  

As Erwin entered him once more, Eren looked down at their entwined bodies.  He regretted gulping down the entire glass, as he suffered through a jiggly water belly with Erwin holding him down.

"Oh my God, Erwin!" Eren forgot himself when Erwin worked his thumb into Eren's ass and his tongue all over Eren's palate.

His Master filled all of his holes, and he wailed as his sore and knotted cunt squirted all over them.  Erwin pressed Eren's nose into the soaking mess he made, punishing him like a slave, and coming in Eren with primal noises that jolted Eren to his core.

"Beg for your master," Erwin insisted.  He had Eren on his back, Eren's calves thrown over both shoulders, fucking at a torturous, slow rhythm, taking sexual advantage of Eren at a vulnerable angle.

Eren's eyes rolled from the unrelenting teasing of hard cock against his destroyed hole, stretched out into a fleshy canyon from Erwin's girth.  His Master was thick like a tree with knotted roots, pulling Eren apart.

"Oh, Master!  Fuck. Put--" Eren gasped and covered his mouth as Erwin's cock chafed a sensitive ridge deeper inside his cunt walls, a fresh discovery that had him drooling into his hand.  

Erwin growled and bent back Eren's hand, nearly spraining Eren's wrist from the strength in his rough fingers.  "Put, what? Let me hear you, slave."

"No, Master.  It's not--" Eren, already flush from hours of sex, tried to hide his face.  He hissed as Erwin dropped his hand and yanked his hair. Eren's firm cock strained against his groin.

Erwin changed tacts, and his cheek dimpled as he smiled, taking Eren's cock in hand.  He stroked and squeezed his slave's prick while grinding his knot until Eren's legs tensed into straight lines.

"Make me come, Master!  Fuck me. Fuck me good! Ma--"  

Erwin put his hand over Eren's mouth, not budging when he felt teeth.  He smiled more until both dimples came out.

"Your master can't hear you when you cover up.  Now be a good slave. Tell me what needs putting, where I need to put it."  He bit Eren's thigh to punctuate his orders.

When Erwin let him speak, Eren put his arms back and lifted himself up and off the bed, bending himself into a sharp V to do so.  Very put out, Eren nipped at Erwin's ear.

"I said Put.  Your baby in me," Eren bit out, very bitchy, very aggravated from having his moment ruined.  Then he mellowed quickly when his honest words made Erwin shake under the backs of his hooked knees.

"I want your babies, Master," Eren repeated himself, all eyes for Erwin, will broken, voice deep, pussy blown wide open.  "Put your baby inside me."

Eren snorted from how quickly Erwin's smile flipped.  With slyly gleaming eyes, Eren went for a low blow that went right to Erwin's knotted dick.

"You'd be a good daddy."  Eren thrust his hips and squeezed his muscles as tight as he could.  He smirked to himself.

"Good daddy," Eren repeated, spreading his thighs and touching along his cunt lips, circling the thick base of Erwin's master cock.

He bit the twisted sheets as Erwin really fucked him.  As though Erwin were really breeding him. Eren clawed at the arm that kept him down, but it was a feeble swipe compared to the battering Erwin put on him.  He was helpless beneath his Master, completely overpowered, and unable to feel, think, or want anything that wasn't Erwin.

Erwin basted his insides with more than enough cum to make an army.  His Master's mangled howl thrummed through his wasted flesh and Erwin covered him.  

"You are two handfuls," Erwin muttered.  He dragged his lips over Eren's shoulder and nestled in for a well earned nap.

Eren flamed out as well, into a darkness made bearable by the safety and peace that Erwin provided.

* * *

Erwin derived true satisfaction from watching Eren put fruit in his mouth and savor their taste.  His green eyes tempted Erwin over his red apple.  

"Want some?" Eren asked.

"I want it all," he said, grabbing at Eren for a kiss that tasted of lush fruit.

The household staff, in keeping with Erwin's instructions, had prepared a small cart loaded with the necessities for an alpha and his omega: linen, towels, water, a bowl of fruit, bread, cold chicken, and ham.

Eren wasn't able to stagger very far.  Erwin picked him up and deposited him on the towel covered chair where the antique desk was.

Erwin finished the chicken in three bites.  Eren tore into the ham while Erwin changed the sheets.  

After he balled up the sheets which reeked of their fucking, Erwin turned to Eren who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Eren looked very pleased with himself as he fingered the ruby bolo tie on his neck, heavily marked with love bites.  

"Whose ass I gotta kiss to get me one of these?"

Erwin laughed and, with not much exaggeration, fell to his knees before the pretty picture of Eren violently used, bruised, and wanting.

"You can't just have it, recruit.  Such a thing must be earned," Erwin informed him.

Eren gripped the arms of the wooden chair as he spread his legs, presenting purple fingerprints from his Master's hand, bite marks, and streaks of cum.  Erwin bowed down for a passionate tasting, sinking his teeth wholeheartedly into slave flesh tenderized and flavored by their fucking.

Their size differences were more apparent and appealing as Erwin's super endowed cock butted into the crease of Eren's thigh.

"Do you like me on my knees, slave?" Erwin probed seductively.  His fingers gripped the back of the chair, his thumb on Eren's pulse which skittered erratically when Erwin thrust into sloppy loose cunt.

"No!" Eren yelled.  

Erwin's fingers then latched onto Eren's right shoulder, clamping firmly until he impaled Eren.  His chest stuck to Eren's front, the chair creaking its warning.

"You like putting your master on his knees," Erwin pressed, drenched in sweat.  

"No, Master," Eren denied, shaking his head.  His breath hitched as his cock throbbed and his cunt muscles twitched, shuddering through another orgasm as his body gripped up his Master's cock, root to tip.

"Say no to your master," dared Erwin.

"No," Eren mewled.  He didn't understand the game, but he was losing his mind anyway.  He had an unfettered view of Erwin claiming him, rooted in deep that Erwin couldn't leave him.  And Erwin could see him gagging for his Master, could see him suffering and reveling.

"How sweet you sound.  You're too late to refuse me, slave.  You're mine," Erwin said.  

Eren's teeth pressed Erwin's shoulder as he came, sobbing, from Erwin ripping him inside, breaking him anew, flooding his belly with spunk in wave after wave of agony that took him again and again.

"Master, no!"  But his cunt greedily drank up his master's leavings.  Cum from Eren's cock pasted Erwin's abs to Eren's chest.

Then their rutting became a contest between which of Erwin's used belongings would break first, Eren or the chair.  Eren squealed in the chair as the legs loudly scraped and thudded the floor from Erwin's forceful, panting, wrenching thrusts.

* * *

Though the rain clouds parted, Eren was too sore and bruised up to venture outside of Erwin’s house, and Erwin needed to flex and stretch his bad arm to ward off cramps.  Eren helped him with hot water bottles and clumsy massages. He was more than happy to stay in and spoil Eren during their first heat together.

As incredible as the sex was, in ways that made Erwin’s soul quake, he cherished the long moments of having nowhere to be but with his slave.  Eren stirred as his master cuddled in and inhaled.

“Oh thank God, it’s over,” Eren murmured.

“And good afternoon to you, too,” Erwin said, slightly displeased.

“I meant my heat, Erwin.  It’s not great for me when I gotta go through it myself,” Eren explained.

Erwin held his cheek, tipping his head forward for a conciliatory kiss.  He forgave the misunderstanding before Eren’s fingers stroked through his hair.

Eren excused himself to wash up.  Erwin appreciated the soft lit view of Eren’s nude form in his bedroom.  Eren poured him water. Erwin drank his fill, pleased by the shyness flitting across Eren’s face.  Eren took his pill and discarded the empty parcel, using the water left over in Erwin’s glass.

“How old were you when you acquired the Founding titan’s power?” Erwin asked.

“I was about 10 years, Erwin,” Eren said.  He sat in the bed and clasped Erwin’s outstretched hand.

“You’ll be 23 then?” Erwin got right down to business.

“When it’s time for me to die,” Eren said.  

The very careful way he expressed it caught Erwin’s attention.

“Are you sure you want to keep this convo going, Erwin?”

“I’m aware of the succession ritual of the Reiss family,” Erwin stated.  “Where you are fed to your successor.”

Eren lied down beside him as Erwin pulled him close.

“Eren, I will be there in your last moments.  With you. I want to see you to the end, no matter how bitter.  I will not leave you. I will not look away,” Erwin fiercely declared as he kissed Eren’s balled up hands.

“How do you do that?” Eren asked wonderingly.  His nose flushed as he contained his emotions.

“Do what?” Erwin responded.

“How can you look ahead and just-- find the light.  You’re not upset that we can’t be normal mates?”

“I’m devastated to my core,” Erwin said, his throat working while his voice held steady.  “Either of us could be done, at any moment. The day after this comes with no guarantees.”

His fingers cupped Eren’s chin as he lifted Eren’s stricken face.

“I c-couldn’t manage for long without you, Master.”

“We're not in the future just yet.  Let’s hold off on making any plans until after we break our fast,” Erwin decided.  “Should I have Mr. Lehmann set our table?”

Eren hooked his arms around Erwin’s neck, drawing them together.

“Ah, breakfast in bed.  A fine choice,” Erwin said brightly.

Their day together was an afterglow that made the food taste amazing, that made the air smell good when Erwin insisted on a short carriage ride around local streets, that turned ordinary touch and each meeting of the eyes into a prelude for the night.

Erwin was obliged to part from Eren for an hour.

“I need to go over household concerns with the staff.  You can go anywhere in this house and amuse yourself however you please,” Erwin said.

“I’ll figure something out,” Eren promised.  He stretched in bed, his movements pulling the sheet from his exposed body.  His teeth flashed, and his bottom lip tucked under as Erwin’s gaze went south.

Erwin gripped his throat.  His fingers flexed a couple times.

“See that you’re in bed when I return.  Any tardiness will not go unpunished,” Erwin said, releasing Eren with difficulty.

As soon as Erwin departed for what sounded like a boring meeting, Eren dressed comfortably and loafed around the grand reading room.  There were framed oil paints of what looked to be Erwin dressed like a nancy boy, lederhosen and a little feather in his hat. Eren laughed to himself diabolically.

A section of books caught his eye.  Their jackets were cheerily colorful, out of sync with the muted colors of encyclopedias and reference books and serious classics.  Eren almost missed them as they were shelved lower. 

When he pulled out a book, he realized why.  They were children’s books of tales and rhymes and funny drawings.  They were at the perfect level for a little boy (or girl) to reach for, even on tippy toes.

Eren curled up on the window seat.  He cracked the window, careful not to let in the rain. He opened up a book full of rhymes, skimming a poem titled "Song by the Owl."

_Hear me, my children!_

_Breathe your last sigh_

_For hope is close by_

_Who? Who?_

_Know these signs_

_Who?_

_A wren, flying wings of freedom_

_Who?_

_A root of hunters, tying up kingdoms_

_Bright morning star, your sun sleeps._

_Rise! Alpha omega, monsters weep!_

_Bye Sina!  Rose and Maria to the sea_

_Rest in the deeps, my sweet._

“I guess Twinkle Twinkle doesn't work for nerdy little babies,” Eren chuckled.  He could see Erwin as a little boy cutting his teeth on biscuits and big words. He shelved that particular volume and went back for one book with letters drawn to look like animals, picturing a short, chubby boy with black hair smacking the pages.

With his back to the wall of his Master’s house, Eren nodded off, dreaming of a boy, tall and wide, corralling three small children.

“Eren, why are you crying?”

At the sound of Erwin’s voice, Eren leaped into full attention.  Erwin put his arm around Eren’s shoulder. “Bad dreams?”

“Happy ones,” Eren blurted.  

"What was it about?" asked Erwin.

"Our kids...which will never happen," Eren haltingly confided.  He shook himself and noticed the worry lines on Erwin’s forehead.

“Did something happen?” Eren asked.

Erwin sat him down on the couch.  “As your alpha-- your master, I’m… How do I put this… I have the honor of seeing to your needs and assuring your comfort and happiness.”

“In normal circumstances, an alpha would name his omega in his living will and testament, should the unthinkable happen.  As soon as possible, it would be to your benefit for me to name you as next of kin.”

“You don’t have other family, Erwin?  People who wouldn’t need your things? It won’t really matter for me.  I don’t have a future.”

Erwin's face blanched as his blunt words cut to the quick.

“Eren, please,” his master pled.  He staggered to Eren’s feet and buried his face into Eren’s lap.

“Master, I- I’m sorry.  That came out fucked up,” Eren stammered.

“All that I have is yours, slave.  Take it. For my peace of mind,” Erwin urged, like a man whose future was closing in.

“Alright, master.  On one condition,” Eren said, rubbing at Erwin’s back, his neck, his head.

“Name it, it’s yours.”

“Take me to bed,” Eren whispered, unable to keep a straight face.

Erwin typically did not mix business with pleasure, but his slave was a special exception.

With his arm bent and his spine arched, Eren begged for mercy as his master claimed his ass.  He screamed it, as he thrashed from Erwin’s knot throbbing against his burning, tortured flesh.

Erwin bent forward, his chest to Eren's spine and his hand around Eren’s throat, where it belonged.  His teeth clamped Eren’s ear lobe and he tugged lightly, tonguing the sensitive skin heated by his breath.  A contrast to his harsh words. “You weren’t in bed when I looked for you. That won't happen again.”

Eren wailed as his master tightened the grip on his bent arm and slid his cock almost all the way out before burying himself inside Eren’s heat once more.

“Take it, slave!  Accept your punishment,” Erwin commanded, his control exquisite.

“Yes, Master!” Eren choked, hoarse from how Erwin used his throat.


	26. Port Reeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets a taste of the alpha command; doesn't like.

The general was back to work.  Eren was going on his second week of not seeing Erwin for very long when Levi came galloping on his steed to rescue Eren from his loneliness.

Well, it was more of a courteous trot.  They were on a semi-busy street when Levi tracked him down.  Eren literally jumped to take Levi’s hand and join Levi in his saddle.  Eren’s bodyguards recognized Levi, who slowed the horse in order for them to keep up.

“I thought you’d be at Port Reeves.  I was going to join you in a few weeks,” Eren said, referring to the naval base for which command had approved funding.  

“What do you mean you’d join me?  The general would let you?” Levi questioned.

Eren explained himself.  "The military plans to escort me to southern Paradis where I can clear out any mindless titans who hadn’t already migrated far north to avoid humans.  I have to be in range."

“When King Fritz established his walls, he ordered the Colossals to settle 480 km from the center.  Anyone who lived outside Wall Maria could live outside of his will. He couldn’t erase their memories or-- or…” Eren scrambled to explain.  

“Make them come back and put up with his bullshit,” Levi concluded.  “Who else knows?”

“I’ve only told you, Levi,” Eren said.  “It’s too dangerous if this information fell into the wrong hands.”

“No shit.  I don’t need to save your ass again,” Levi agreed.

While Eren’s power to control was absolute, he was limited by distance.  Any further than 480 km fell outside his reach, a fact which Eren made known only to Levi.  

“What else haven’t you told him?” Levi whispered as they plodded on horseback.

“Not right now, Levi,” Eren answered.  He ran his hand up the buttons of Levi’s uniform doublet, and fiddled with the cravat.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oy, no messing with the duds,” Levi said.

“Permission to tear your clothes off later, Captain?” Eren teased.

“I'll consider it, brat.  Now get your paws off the goods,” Levi ordered.

Levi took directions from Eren until they dismounted where Eren was lodged.  Once Levi hung his jacket on a polished chair that wouldn’t snag the fabric, Eren slowly plucked the buttons of Levi's uniform shirt before Levi lost patience.  

With his bottoms around his thighs, laced up in his boots, Levi perched Eren naked on the dining table and spread Eren’s legs for a full serving of cock.  Levi pounded him into the wood grain, and heard his ass squeaking the polish, the boards knocking together, and his lips growling out the captain's name. Eren was still hard when Levi pulled out.  Eren scratched short but deep grooves on the tabletop when Levi wrapped his hot lips around Eren’s dick.

“Get your legs around me, baby,” Levi said.  Eren got one arm behind Levi’s nape and put his hand in Levi’s hair, kissing into the captain’s neck as Levi shuffled them to bed.  Eren contentedly laid there, stroking his skin which buzzed from Levi working his insides. Levi stripped off his pants and boots before he went to rinse off his dick; he was a stickler while Eren preferred to be messy.  

Levi pounced on Eren, getting on top and kissing Eren who smiled too hard to kiss back with any finesse.

“Why you gotta be sloppy?” Levi asked.  His hands held Eren’s jaw as he stared into Eren’s eyes.

Eren tugged him into a big ol’ hug, drawing comfort from Levi’s dense upper body weighing on his chest.  His fingertips traced Levi’s spine and he rested both hands on Levi’s ass, occasionally squeezing in heartfelt appreciation.

“You didn’t say shit to the general when you saw him, did you?” Levi said.

“I didn’t tell him, Levi.  I started to but then--”

“The longer you wait, the more you’re going to fuck him over,” Levi interrupted.  “It’s not my business how you screw him.”

“I told him no kids,” Eren said.  “And he made sure I took my pills.”

“Half ass job, brat,” Levi said.  He grabbed Eren’s face. “Shit intelligence stinks.”

Levi pulled himself up and out of Eren’s arms.  He slipped on his pants while Eren sat up.

“I fucked up,” Eren said.  His hair, chin length, fell in dark wisps over his puffy eyes.

“Easy to fuck up when you ain’t been sleeping,” Levi said, smirking.  He put his hands on Eren’s shoulders and squeezed the tense muscles. “Get your shoulders down.  That’s why shit don’t go in your ear when it should.”

“Are you leaving?” Eren asked, crestfallen.

“No,” Levi said.  “I don’t have to.”

Eren’s fingers locked at the small of Levi’s back.

“You need me or what?”

“I do.  I still need you.  Fuck,” Eren said.

“I get it,” said Levi as he stroked through Eren’s hair.  “You thought if your alpha put the screws to you, that would fix you.  Did it?”

Eren hesitated; he gasped when Levi yanked his head back, fisting inside Eren’s pretty hair.

“What do you need, chickenshit?” Levi said.

“Levi, it’s treason.  I can't ask him to go that far for me,” Eren said, his eyes watering as each strand stung in Levi’s grasp.

Levi glared down at him and Eren pouted.

“I need to talk to him.  I'll talk to him. Can you… come with?” Eren asked.  

“Sure.  I got you, baby.”  He eased up his grip, massaging at Eren’s scalp.

Eren pressed his forehead onto Levi’s chest and kissed over Levi's heart.

* * *

Erwin set down his teacup after taking two cursory sips.  Eren had come to his office for serious business.

"I'm yours, sir," Eren stated.  "Everything that I got, it's yours."

He really felt his bladder while Erwin kindly waited on him to speak, but he knew it was his nerves.  He pressed on; Levi waited for him on the other side of this conversation.

"My life is yours.  So, Master, I'm asking you for permission to die like a normal person.  I want to go in my sleep, preferably at home."

"Request granted.  I'll see to your wishes," Erwin said, yielding.  He smiled thinly at Eren's dumbfounded face. "Do you require anything else?"

"Erwin.  Do you understand what I'm asking?" Eren asked incredulously.

"Yes.  Be at ease," Erwin said, soothing Eren.  "We'll address this matter more thoroughly, in private."

Levi saw Eren back to the general's sleeping chambers instead of the usual random hotel room.  Levi left Eren to talk alone to his alpha. With only the two of them, Erwin showed that he understood the implications of Eren's decision better than Eren himself.

"There are those who wouldn't honor your request.  I'm glad you're telling me now. Gives us time for contingencies," Erwin considered ponderously.

"You don't think I'm being too dumb and irresponsible?  Everyone is expecting me to crawl up in a titan's stomach."

"I don't know what it's like for you to carry the coordinate power," Erwin said.  "I believe you have your reasons for breaking from a very barbaric tradition. No one, aside from Survey Corps, volunteers to get eaten alive."

"That's not why," Eren disagreed.  "I would've let Historia get it. She didn't want it."

"Smart girl," Erwin approved.  "What outcome are you hoping for?  The monarchy will not simply let you die in peace.  Paradisian influence depends on the power of the titans and Marley's fear that at any moment, the ruler of Paradis can bring down the walls."  

Maria and Rose lurked in Marleyan waters.

"Without the air force protecting Marleyan interests, Paradis wouldn't hold after foreign air strikes.  I'm not in disagreement with those who have put their stock in the power of titans."

"You figured it out, Erwin.  I'm ending the succession ritual because I want to rid this world of all titans."  Eren rolled onto his back, crooking his arm over his eyes. "The titan power dies with me."

"What am I gonna do with you, slave?"

Eren could sense eyes on him.  Erwin's intensity left him tongue tied.  

"I could arrest you for plotting against the royal order.  I could chain you to my bed and make arrangements to feed you to the queen, after I've used you."

Pulling Eren's arm away, Erwin pinned it over Eren's head as he kissed down Eren's bare chest.  Erwin's cheek pressed Eren's thumping heart.

"Or I could give you what you desire," Erwin said.  "I can turn my back on humanity, on Paradis, on my duties.  All this to gratify your slightest whims."

"Why, Erwin?  You could order me to die in a titan's belly.  You could throw me to the titans."

"Do you know why I let you go to Liberio?" Erwin asked.

"No.  I just had to," Eren answered.

"Precisely.  You had vision, my sweet slave.  You were willing to risk your self, our only asset, to unify humanity.  If I didn't let you pursue that vision, I might not have seen it." Erwin chuckled.  

"If I chose to deny you the chance to end the titan scourge, I would wake up quite jilted and you and your little friend would be gone with the morning mist."

Eren had nothing to say to that.

"No one will take you from me.  I'll be the one holding you in your last moments.  It's my duty and my right as your master."

"Erwin!" protested his slave.  "You and Levi are not fighting over me."

"I have no dispute with Levi," Erwin agreed.  "Because you're mine. I'm not losing to a thief."

Erwin's possessive grip left mottled prints on Eren's arm.  His kisses tasted of sweat, pain, and satisfaction.

* * *

Eren polished off the last of his potato salad.  Though he wasn't a big fan of cold potatoes, there was plenty of sauce and crumbled bacon to keep him coming back for seconds and thirds.

With Erwin fucking him a minimum of three times per week, Eren needed to eat plenty and keep up.  Erwin's days were jam-packed with appointments but, when night came, Eren was free to coax Erwin from his desk by any means necessary.

Levi raised his brows as Eren chugged down his milk.

"You skipped dinner last night and went right to dessert, huh?" Levi remarked.

Eren choked on his milk.  After swabbing off his wet chin and neck, he waved off Levi's observation.

"We talked," Eren claimed, a stupid grin lighting his eyes.  

Eren looked around them and poked his head out the door of his hotel room.  Reassured of no eavesdroppers, Eren's tone shifted to important matters. They were both in Port Reeves.  Eren had commanded mindless titans to head for territories past Utopia District. Eren wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room with Levi.

"Erwin agreed to help me but he's gonna set the terms."

"What's his plan?" Levi asked.  

Meals finished, they lounged in Eren's bed with their shirts off.

"You're going to quit the service and lay low for a couple years.  That OK with you?" Eren inquired.

"Yeah, actually.  Been thinking of getting a pilot's license to fly planes."

"Levi!  That's awesome.  You're so cool." Eren kissed him and petted his ears and neck.

Levi grabbed Eren's hands and stilled them.  "What's the plan after I fuck off?"

"When I'm too sick to move, I'll get transported to a secret location where Historia agrees to meet me.  But she's won’t get the chance. It's a fake out. You're gonna get me to a hide away."

"And what?  Erwin will twiddle his goody goody thumbs up his ass?"

"Erwin will find us," Eren said confidently.

"He tell you more than that?"

"Not yet.  Maybe closer to the time.  A lot can change in a few years," Eren admitted.

"When's next time you see Erwin?"

"Tomorrow," Eren said, unable to keep his excitement abated.  "Why, Levi?"

"We all gonna have a chat.  If he can handle you for a couple years with me out of the way."

“Levi!  It’s not like that.  You’re paranoid.” Eren cuddled up as Levi patted his hair and stroked down his back.  Instead of screwing, Eren sleepily passed out early in Levi's arms.

The talk never happened.  Eren tried local fare in Port Reeves and got so sick that Erwin had him moved to a rental house.  Though Eren's stay in Port Reeves got extended for medical reasons, Levi had less opportunities to visit him.  Levi found himself suspiciously loaded down with extra paperwork as contractors negotiated over blueprints for the prospective naval base.  

"The general is in.  Sorry, captain," communicated the guards when they turned him away from Eren.  "We were told no visitors."

Levi was packing up, bound for Trost, when a sweaty and frantic soldier came knocking with a memo.

'Eren needs you,' penned crookedly in Erwin's hand.

Within minutes of breaking the seal, Levi abandoned his trunk.  He couldn't wait for a carriage; he headed for the stables and yelled at some idiots for want of a horse.

Levi tied the horse to the siding of the rental house, obliged to make do with metal piping in lieu of a proper stall.  He snickered when he saw the goose egg that obscured Erwin's right eye, swollen from a direct hit.

"That good, huh?" Levi inquired, a bit snide.

"Hello to you as well, Levi."

"What the fuck, Erwin?  I was headed out; my logistics are fucked now."

Erwin apprised him of the situation.  "Eren's holed up in the downstairs guest room.  I can't get in there."  

"You that pussy whipped?  Kick down the door."

"I kicked in the door already," Erwin explained.  Levi didn't doubt that Erwin had the strength for it.

"Then what the fuck am I doing here?" Levi demanded.

"He ordered me out.  I can't get past the hinges," Erwin further enlightened.

"Shit, he used his powers on you?  The fuck did you do, Erwin?"

"We called in another doctor.  Eren recovered but his stomach was sensitive.  We couldn't get ahold of our designated officer, but a medicine woman fresh off one of the boats offered to look him over."

Ships loaded with Eldian immigrants and imports came in regularly.

"And?  Is he dying already or what?" Levi's heart lurched; they had assumed that Eren had more time but nothing was guaranteed.

"She told Eren that he is with child."

"Are you shitting me?"  Levi shoved Erwin into the parlor wall.  "This is on you!"

Erwin slid down the wall and slouched on the varnished wood floor.  "We took precautions."

"You assholes fucked during his heat.  Can't say I'm surprised. I didn't figure you to be this stupid.  Thought better of you." Levi turned on his heel and crept silently to the shit storm awaiting him.

The guest room was scary quiet and the bed had been stripped of its sheets and pillows.  Eren, shrouding himself in a blanket, had staked out his sweet spot on the floor near the wall.  

Eren barely pulled himself to sitting when Levi kicked him in the head, bloodying his nose and loosing a tooth.  While Eren remained stunned, Levi grabbed the blanket and hauled Eren past the door frame.

"You both are in such deep shit.  This was so avoidable that's it's not even funny.  How you gonna pull yourselves out of this one?"

Eren balled up from Levi's fury; Erwin crawled on hand and knees and pulled Eren into his lap.  Erwin looked like he wanted to tear out Levi's throat as he curled up protectively around Eren. Eren covered his nose with the blanket to stem the bleeding.

"Out with it, Eren!  How you gonna deal with your shit?" Levi snarled.  "You're gonna have a brat that won't know you when you--"

Levi's forceful words sank into a waterlogged mess.  

"I'm not having this baby," Eren said, wrestling from Erwin's proximity.  

"Let go of me."  He commanded Erwin.  All the color drained from Erwin's face as his body moved of its own accord.  By his own will, he would never have relinquished Eren.

"I'm not having this baby," Eren repeated.  "I'm getting rid of it, Levi. If I shift into a titan, the baby goes away like it ain't never been."

"It's our baby, Eren.  I don't agree to this!" Erwin snapped.

"Would it help if I made you forget this ever happened?" Eren asked, quiet and demented.

"You mean by altering my memories?" Erwin responded, with his own sick half-smile.

"If this is what would make it easier for you to be with me, I would make you forget the guilt and regret of aborting it.  I would carry my decision and my guilt."

"Your powers are unbelievable, Eren.  My father's theories about the king of the walls were fantastical, but none of them come close to what you can do."  Erwin's body sagged and he laughed. "But I unequivocally refuse your offer. I can't be in relationship with you on those self-serving terms."

"What if I made you forget about us entirely?" Eren challenged.  He sat on the floor and curled his knees to his chest. "You would still be you, without having to deal with the bullshit I brought into your life.  You wouldn't have to feel anything when I disappear. That would be better."

"Not only do I outright refuse, but I have the audacity to make a counter appeal."  Erwin sucked in a deep breath and leaned into Eren with bravery, passion, and most of all, heart.  "Bear my child, Eren! And I will bear all things by your side."

"Brat, get on this, for fuck's sake," Levi urged.  His anger dissipated as their talks broke down. 

"Levi.  You were with me.  You know what I went through with my first baby.  You were with me right after Reiss-- Literally right after he got to me," Eren voice rose frantically.  "I needed you. I would've died."

"I knew the deals," Levi agreed.  He eyed the two of them shrewdly. "But Erwin doesn't.  He should know what he's fucking."

"What don't I know?" Erwin asked, steeling himself as another mystery unveiled before him.

Eren's lips twitched.  "You should know what to expect when you're expecting.  Especially with a basket case like me."

Levi watched those titan eyes size up Erwin.  "That night in Reiss Chapel."

Eren needed him.  Levi hunched cross legged on the floor, arms slung around Eren whose entire body trembled like he would fly apart in the telling of an abominable tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the graphic rape of Eren Yeager. Skip to Chapter 28 for the consensual smut.


	27. Chapel Night | Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of respect for my readers who are survivors of trauma, I sectioned off this chapter.
> 
> You do NOT have to read this rape chapter for plot, character insight, angst, or smut. See other chappies!! I deliberately put Chapter 28 right after. Chapter 28 is chock full of consensual smut. If you skip right to the next chapter, Eren's story flows.
> 
> But for my fellow angsty pain sluts, this shit is for you.

The rebels knuckled him into a bedroom with beautifully stained hardwood flooring and furnished with polished upholstery.  Empty and uncapped jugs lined window ledges trimmed with ebony. The boys and girls of Kenny’s troop, four of them, sat around flicking cards atop an enameled table.  Their hardwood chairs were piled with blankets to offset the uncomfortably firm seats.  

“Rough day?” one of them snickered when Eren’s leg clipped the edge of the door as he was hauled in.

“He’s a kid.  They keep getting younger,” noted another of Kenny’s rebels.

“Soon recruiters will be putting uniforms on babies.”

“They’ll be taking titans next,” the fourth rebel joked.

“Bruh, Survey Corps put a titan on the throne.  They had titans joined up in their ranks, too.”

“Fuckin turncoats, the whole lot of them.”

“Then what’s MPs’ excuse?  You all torture and kill people.  You sure you’re all human?” Eren slurred through his bruised mouth.  He sucked in his teeth as he was shoved into a hard chair and tied down.

“You deal with enough people, some folk suck the humanity out of you.  You’ll see, kid.” The gnarliest dude present, with tatts all over his arms, spoke up before Eren’s mouth caught another fist.  The dude’s arms were ripped; Eren wouldn’t have gotten both hands fully around the dude’s bicep.

“Take a break from mouthing off, rookie,” the first rebel suggested, gulping from a nearly full mug and then sliding it on the table over to where Eren was tied up.

“The nobles gonna be a while.  Oh, don’t worry, your li’l lady won’t be harmed none.  We don’t beat on girls lest they askin for a slappin.”

“If you really wanna hurt us, how about a rousing game of war?  You win your first round, we free up both your hands. You gotta play with one hand though.”

The rebels let him use his left hand to slap down cards.  Eren lost the first round, but he got in maybe five or six mugs of drink into his belly.  After wallowing in too many losses, Eren put his cheek on the cool tabletop and swatted at all his opponents’ cards, regardless of suit or rank.

“Ah, lily livered youth.”

“Shit, he really gave it his all.”

“Little guy all tuckered out.”

The rebels were good natured about Eren dozing off in his chair.  If not for his wrist tied to the chair, Eren would’ve slid under the table.  He tried to get his shirt off when he dribbled ale all over his tummy. The rebels untied him, convinced that he wasn’t faking the shameful extent of his inebriation.  They let him stumble into the bed, shaking their heads as Eren rolled around the covers with the neck of his shirt caught on his ear.

“Kid took his pants off, damn.”  

Eren’s pant legs hung twisted and hollow off the mattress.

“Someone cover that kid’s ass.  I don’t need him dying from a cold on top of the headache he gonna feel in the morning.”

“Amateurs.”

“Little brothers.”

They threw a sheet on top of Eren who gripped up a pillow long ways against his bare chest.  In the course of waiting on Kenny’s word to head underground, the rebel MPs moved on to a game of tiles.

Lord Reiss came for them.  “All of you, get down to the cavern.  Make sure my bastard daughter does not evacuate the premises with her titan bitch.”

Everyone at the table was a beta; they filed out under Reiss’s alpha command.  Once Lord Reiss was alone, he locked the door to his bedroom. His sparse mustache twitched in displeasure as he noted the disorderly state of his lodgings; that was the price one paid with hirelings.

Reiss tilted a portrait of grapevines hanging in his room, revealing a cool nook where he stored his casks of wine and a few crystal goblets.  He decanted the wine and sipped from his goblet to settle his nerves as he undressed. Reiss stood over his bed, his round and petite frame casting shadows on its occupant.

Lord Reiss preferred women, but tonight would not be given to pleasure.  As the reigning monarch of Paradis, the true king seated in a subtle throne, he would debauch the omega lad and plant his seed, in pursuit of progeny.  Historia would need successors when the Founding titan's power exacted its toll on her health. A bastard dynasty was preferable to no dynasty; in the end, it all came down to blood.

Producing a bottle of sweet oil and a short, thick square of fabric from his nightstand, Reiss got to work, tying the fabric so that it bunched in its middle.  Eren’s breath stank from drink, but Reiss was able to secure the fabric between Eren’s teeth without disturbing his slumber. The gag would still the omega's tongue and would discourage biting.  So much the better for his purposes.

The sheet slipped off with a cursory tug.  Reiss inspected Eren’s fit constitution, satisfied when he found no markings from another Alpha.  He eyed the rope draped over one of the chairs where Kenny's rebels played cards; as an added precaution, Reiss corded Eren’s arms together in front.

Hand coated in sweet oil, Reiss reached for Eren who slept on his stomach and he parted Eren’s legs.  Though the omega was no longer peaking in full blown heat like he was a few days ago, he remained adequately slick.  The tang of his sex teased the back of Reiss’s throat. His knotted penis waxed erect within the dictates of his imperious biology.

Lord Reiss would have preferred the fair titan queen, by far.  Yet he would make do while his bastard fucked and killed her sweetheart.

As he slept off the mugs of ale, Eren dreamed that he was in a garden of gemstones.  The ground and the sky glittered with a radiance that had no obvious source. A titan with dark fur matted on its face and its chest charged at him.  Eren fought the attacking titan with all his might, but in short order he was downed. The attacking titan tore off his right arm and its roaring maw split wide and deep as it ate him.

Eren came to, screaming for his father, as someone pushed their greasy fingers into the opening between his ass and his balls.

“Lie still, boy.  Be still. Be quiet.  Give me your body,” a man commanded.

Though Eren’s heart pounded from the frightful vision which had disturbed him out of his sleep, his arms and legs relaxed of their own accord, subject to an alpha’s voice.

Eren attempted to speak but the fabric thickly bunched between his tongue and the roof of his mouth hopelessly muffled his refusal as greasy fingers stretched him open.  As far as he could tell, he had come out of his heat. Eren’s green eyes widened as he peeked over his shoulder and caught Historia’s father in the buff. Lord Reiss’s penis was outrageously fat and long, comically out of proportion with his five foot nothing height.

This had to be another nightmare.

Reiss’s gooey and stubby fingers dug all the way in, making Eren thrust his ass into the air.  Lord Reiss’s penis dragged along his ass cheek; Eren felt the alpha’s full length penis and his heart pounded in fear.  As Reiss laid down on top of Eren’s rear, the cool skin of his doughy gut sent shivers of horror up Eren’s spine.  

Reiss entered him softly, but the sweet oil did not entirely stop the invasive sting for virgin flesh.  He gargled noisily despite his gag. Eren’s throat convulsed as he smothered his hot face into the pillow.  Eren shuddered, all rational thought gone, as Lord Reiss mounted him. His thighs and his knees jerked apart instinctively as Lord Reiss grinded his alpha knot past the point of no return.

The alpha filled Eren, not stopping until he bottomed out deep into omega cunt.  Being forced into a helpless position to take the knot felt better than it should have.  Eren writhed underneath; his movements intensified the undeniably addictive friction of joined flesh.  He had to obey the alpha command to lie still and be quiet but his omega body demanded a hard fuck that would pump him full of cum.

Despite his diminutive frame, Reiss claimed him fuller and deeper than what Eren had previously imagined with the commander.  Everything he felt under Lord Reiss was what he had needed from Erwin. Stretched by heat and pain, Eren arched like a bow, kicking his bare toes into the sheets.

Eyes closed to the sensations happening in a body that was no longer his, Eren saw an image of grass and rocks under polished leather shoes he had never worn in his life, chasing down a boy his age with an unfortunate haircut.  Trees, grass, and sky spiraled in his vision as Eren pounced on the other boy. The boy's black hair matted over his face as they both tumbled, his many splendored eyes glimmering through his stupid hair cut.

"Nimrod," someone said.

"Shove off!!" the boy growled.

Grunting like a rutting fiend on top of Eren, Reiss dug his slick fingers into Eren’s thighs, driving his engorged penis further in until his balls slapped swollen omega cunt lips.  Eren forgot the vision as Reiss fucked out any sane thought in his head.

“Alma,” Reiss moaned, pulling out and ramming in so hard the tip of his penis ripped Eren up inside.  Light tracks of blood smeared Eren’s thigh as Reiss opened the womb, making Eren’s entire middle cramp up and straining his jaw from how much he screamed.  His gums pulsed in his mouth and he was gonna choke to death on his own tongue. His omega cunt trapped and locked the alpha's knot like a greedy fist that emptied Reiss. 

Eren lied down, wishing that he had died when Reiss tore into him, wishing that rebels had blown his brains out, wishing that his mom had never shit him out.  Not for this. His lids snapped closed as his body trembled, claimed and spent, broken in by the first man to take him.

As much as he could, Eren curled away from Lord Reiss’s limp corpuscular mass, his feverish skin seeking out a cool surface that felt clean.  His butt cheeks remained in contact with Reiss’s doughy middle. Eren’s cunt obediently clenched around Reiss’s knot, smothering Eren in deeply seeded shame as alpha penis throbbed within him, smearing him with hot juices he could feel and smell so clearly as though Reiss had come down his throat. 

“Historia’s mother, Alma, was younger than you when I met her.  She was a no-nonsense girl fresh off her parents’ farm, hired before her first cycle. Not at all who I would’ve picked as my mistress.”

“I caught Alma reading poetry, of all things.  Dusting the volumes and not much else. And not the canned sonnets or romantic tripe which low class women are wont to read.  Alma read on nature, divinity, and epic verses and she would surprise me by making passing references to these classics which I had learned under tutelage.”

“I suppose I made a pet of her, in the beginning.  Alma’s cleverness diverted me when I was stressed by a house full of babies as a young father.  At the time, I was a newlywed family man and my wife a dark-haired beauty. By circumstance, provision, good health, agreeable temperament, my wife Elisabeth was my exact match. I had no adulterous leanings, believe me, I was a devoted husband.”

“Because I liked this farm girl, appreciated the way her mind worked, I made arrangements to decrease Alma’s obligations within my estate.  Alma tended to my firstborn, Frieda, while my wife saw to Frieda’s brothers. You see, I was clever, too. Alma sat in with my wife, Lady Reiss, when she had her lessons.  My Elisabeth was not a woman given to passive leisure. Elisabeth had no intention of becoming a staid housewife and insisted on continuing her education. Elisabeth made use of Alma as a study companion.”

“Alma saw herself as a bookish farm girl, but I knew she could be more.  I watched, rather indulgently, as Alma transformed into a young woman of keen tastes and noble inclinations.  My kindness and generosity refined deficiencies instilled in her as a common born; I had secured a loyal friend for my Elisabeth.”

“Later on, Elisabeth begged me to host a lavish party.  I anticipated Alma’s attendance. I anticipated Alma’s sweet innocence and cleverness to bait a besotted young sap with deep pockets while Elisabeth showed off for her friends.  I was inspired to draw up bank notes to fund a modest dowry for Alma.”

Lord Reiss pulled out of Eren, who hugged his legs together and sat with his back to the headboard of the king-sized bed.  Reiss looked away from Eren’s dim face and reached for his pipe.

“I didn’t anticipate Alma.”

In spite of the years past, Lord Reiss’s lips shook as he stiffly held his head up.  His best features were his many splendored blue eyes, flecked with memorable hues, as sharp and bright as rare inlaid jewels, which Historia had inherited from him.  Joy lit his eyes as he recalled that enchanted ball.

“Dear.  Sweet. Alma.  You should’ve seen her.  Pretty braids encircling her head like a crown.  Her gown was one of my wife’s throwaways, but it had been tailored to Alma’s little form and the train extended.  I had expected her to stand behind Lady Reiss, safe in Lady Reiss’s shadow, and speak with those whom Lady Reiss approved.”

“On the contrary, Alma knew her capabilities and her worth as an unspoiled omega.  She danced with every available bachelor, not at all cowed by who their families were or what their expectations were for their future wife.  I had more than a few chuckles from her bold wit which I heard in passing on the dance floor. I was proud of my handiwork. Did I not find her a child?  Did I not see to her best interests? Did I not change the course of her simple life?”

“Had I been a better man, I would have signed the bank notes for Alma’s dowry.  Instead, I found myself in my library with the bank notes shredded in my pocket.”

Lord Reiss reached for his penis, stroking as the joy drained out of his eyes and filled with animal lust.

“I found Alma.  She wore a plain dress like any farm girl with her hair coming loose.  She was in my armchair. She had discovered one of my favorites in my private library.  Reading my copy of  _ L’histoire d’O _ .  This copy was a translated work; the original manuscript lost to these walls.”

“ _ L’histoire _ is an erotic masterpiece.  Alma lifted her dress and I saw in candlelight what she really was, driven to passion in her heat.”

Lord Reiss swallowed as he was overcome by his alpha instincts, purely triggered by the memories of his beloved omega.  He sneered at Eren’s half-hard prick. “On your knees, boy. I have no want for your vulgar parts.”

Eren obeyed though he shook his head many times.  The cloth tied between his teeth soaked with his drool and his curses.  Reiss shoved Eren’s head into the mattress and pushed his heavy weight onto Eren’s back until Eren’s belly mashed flat.  Eren cried through his gag when the joints in his hips and the joints of his knees grinded painfully from how Reiss spread both of his bent legs.  

Reiss sat back on his prodigious haunches and drew his stubby legs into a wide “V.”  Reiss brought the head of his penis to the coated, milky folds of Eren’s used cunt.

“She opened her legs and begged for me to knot her.  ‘Lord Alpha, make me yours.’”  

Reiss rolled back on his flabby ass and scooted forward lazily, dipping his distended, chubby appendage into Eren’s folds which yawned open for Reiss’s knot.  Eren's breath stilled as Reiss mashed into him in a half-hearted slump.

“Alma, sweet, Alma,” Reiss moaned, lost to past ecstasy while flattening Eren into despair with his puffy, soggy fists.

Reiss lied back down onto the bed, bending his legs up, cupping his balls which pushed more cum into Eren.  Eren’s raw muscles gripped his knot as Reiss ignored Eren and sank into past dalliances with his omega mistress.  His rotund bottom squashed the firm mounds of Eren’s ass as he orgasmed; his sweat soaked Eren’s skin and his deflated knot gummed more spunk onto Eren’s swollen crevice.  

“Historia is named for that wonderful story that brought Alma to me,” Lord Reiss said, sighing sleepily as his needs were sated.  He snored lightly, flubbed out and shining with sweat like overdone batter, before he could command Eren to relax his body.

Though Eren shook all over from the tension of holding himself in that same busted position for Reiss’s penis, he orgasmed when Reiss withdrew from him, from the primal payoff of his omega body defiled by cum.

As he seized up, moaning and breathless in his annihilation, Eren closed his eyes.

He saw a little pair of hands stretched out before him, wrists straight but fingers bent and tapping along the white and black keys of a piano.  His gaze went to his left and he saw Reiss sitting beside him, looking years younger and trimmer and beaming proudly. He hugged Eren to himself and kissed Eren on a spot just above his eyes like Eren was his own child.

Eren didn’t know when he passed out.  He heard Lord Reiss commanding him to wake up and he cringed from the sensation of their flesh pasted together, from the dragging squeal of the mattress as Lord Reiss unpeeled his moist cheeks from Eren’s.  

“Sit on my penis, boy.”  Reiss had pulled himself up, pillows at his back.

Lord Reiss impatiently added, “And face away from me! I’ve no use for your visage.”

Eren wearily backed himself onto Lord Reiss’s bloated lap, avoiding physical contact as he stabilized himself into a crouch.  His bound forearms bumped the skin of Lord Reiss’s hairy legs which were streaked with cellulite. Eren managed to get three fourths of alpha penis into himself before his muscles cramped from lack of water and needing to stretch from how he slept.

“Be seated!” Lord Reiss raised his voice in irritation.

His eyes watered as the alpha command overrode his pain.  Eren sat, biting down on the gag, as Lord Reiss’s penis impaled the depths of his omega body.  An unexpected thrill lanced through Eren as he obeyed. His cock was in his palms before he realized that he was bucking.

“You will move me to attain orgasm.  Be silent no matter what I say or do to you,” Lord Reiss instructed Eren, his words coming out in fits and bursts as Eren rode his penis to his specifications.

Regardless of Lord Reiss’s prejudices, Eren was a fresh, tight, and hot fuck in bed.  He crouched tirelessly and kept his balance as he moved his hips. The stamina of his well-trained build more than made up for Reiss’s lackluster, panting shortcomings in the sack.  Eren was very good at pacing himself, his omega body instinctively knowing to clench hidden, inner muscles around the sensitive tip of Lord Reiss’s penis and to spread his pussy lips open with his hands so that the juicy inner lips massaged and clamped the engorged alpha knot.  

Within a matter of minutes, Lord Reiss grabbed the sheets and came groaning for Historia’s mother.

They were still locked together when Eren suddenly thrust his head back, with such force that he broke Lord Reiss’s nose.  Maybe it was the fourth or fifth time that the back of Eren’s hard skull beat in Lord Reiss’s face that Lord Reiss lost consciousness.  When Eren felt the slack, he turned sideways and brought his tied hands to Lord Reiss’s neck, crushing Reiss’s throat even as his omega cunt kept gripping and milking Lord Reiss’s penis.

His insides warmed up from the copious spurts of cum as Eren choked the alpha breeding him.  Blood pouring from Lord Reiss’s nose warmed his hands as Lord Reiss’s chest stilled. Any life left in Lord Reiss thrummed inside of Eren who gave himself to the hateful glee of fucking a man who deserved to get screwed.

Once he orgasmed, Eren attempted to pull himself off Reiss.  Though Reiss could no longer force a command on to Eren, they remained glued by viscera.  Eren struggled to free himself, going so far as to lie back on the dead man’s legs, spread his own legs apart, and putting the soles of his feet to the headboard.  Blood dripped from Reiss’s mask of death, mingling with cum that flowed out of Eren’s cunt. When Eren pushed off his feet to dislodge, the swollen knot pressed and stretched his cunt already locked so tight he couldn't escape.

Staring into Reiss’s eyes which would never look down on him again, Eren wriggled his hips until he orgasmed from the slick drag of knot inside his cum-filled hole.  The peripherals of his vision darkened as he stroked himself and came all over his fresh kill, choking on an unwanted cry.

A framed sketch of a woman caught Eren’s eye as he shuddered through another orgasm.  He felt exhaustion creeping in and did not want to sleep with a dead man inside of him.  Eren had to throw around his weight to deal with the listless carcass hooked into him, but he managed to shatter the glass encasing the framed sketch.  Using the shards, he gouged the knotted base of alpha penis until Reiss’s noble blood stained him and Eren could move on his own.

Reiss had done a crap job tying up his hands; Eren made short work of the rope.  Once he untied the gag, Eren spat on Lord Reiss.

"Nimrod," Eren jeered in his own voice.  He didn't know what it meant but he knew in his gut that he wasn't wrong for saying it.

He used the sheets and covers to dab off as much blood as he could.  It was sweaty work. He wiped across his brows, unconsciously painting the skin around his dead eyes.  He took the bottle of sweet oil which Reiss had used to lube him and poured it in a thick line along the edge of the bed.  The candles he held to the oiled sheets didn’t catch. Eren looked down at his filthy and bare body and retched, disgusted by his skin.  He pulled on his clothes and kept them on though the fabric soaked within minutes.

The back of his neck was stinging.  Eren pulled at his overgrown hair to touch the site of pain.  He gasped as matted straggles clung to his skin. His fingers came away bright red.  Like a man dreaming, he put his soiled fingers to his lips, tasting his own blood from where Reiss had bitten him, marking him.  His shoulders shook as he threw his head back and laughed without ceasing.

He smashed lanterns into the headboard of the bed.  The room went dark with laughter before the flames of Eren’s wrath finally kindled.  Knocking aside glass jugs, he opened the window, knowing that good air would feed the fires and to keep himself from passing out from the smoke so he would know for damn sure that Reiss burned.  Eren would have stayed in the fire to the bitter end had not the bright blaze lit up Reiss’s distinct eyes and he remembered his friend.

The key to Reiss’s bedroom remained in its ornate lock.  From outside, Eren locked the door to hell and slid the key under.  Then he ventured along the second floor of Reiss Chapel, reaching stairs that brought him to the altar which had been moved aside for a secret door propped ajar by a wood block.  An unholy light filled the chapel.

Eren couldn’t let Historia burn with him and her despicable father.  Eren reached the bottom half of a hidden stairway before one of Kenny’s people, Traute, drew her gun.

“Scram, kid.  I never saw you, if you scram,” Traute said.

“You can shoot.  Go ahead,” Eren assured her.  His hand rested on his chest where his father’s key no longer hung.  His father came to mind; he wanted his father, for no reason.

When he saw that he had unnerved Traute, Eren sank down onto the stairs and relayed his message.  “Upstairs is on fire. Make sure Historia makes it out.”

He was disappointed when Traute hesitated to shoot him dead; Eren felt nothing when Levi’s bullets sent Traute on a one-way crash landing to the afterlife.

Historia was reunited with Ymir; and Levi was with them.  Eren forgot to warn them about the chapel on fire, but Levi got a whiff of danger anyways and pushed for them to flee.  Eren meant to get left behind but Levi picked him up as their group hustled out of immediate peril.  

Levi held him close.  Levi could’ve simply dragged his ass, keeping him at an arm’s length because Eren was anointed in sweet oil and darkly baptized in noble blood, enough to overpower the stench of cum running down his ankles.  But Levi held him close.

Nobody held Eren since Dina ate his mom.  Not his father. Not Mikasa and Armin. Eren held them. And Erwin would, what?  He would dismiss Eren in his needs.

Eren told Levi that he would never be clean, and Levi, despite his obsessive cleanliness, leaned in closer and held Eren tighter.  For a few moments in the darkness, Eren didn’t have to hold himself when Levi was right there. Levi’s willing arms were safe, steady, and sure.

At first glance, Levi did not pass muster.  The captain had a way of sneaking up on people which made Eren all kinds of nervous.  Standing at 5’ 4”, if Eren was measuring generously, and wearing a cravat that belonged on dolls or pompous lords, Levi was a stern beta with oddities that didn’t quite make up for his lack of presence.  Levi had to act outrageous and make himself heard in a room with taller alphas.

By the simple act of picking up Eren and sounding none too happy about carting Eren’s ass to safety, Levi stole past Eren’s defenses. 

Eren had just been caught up in the alpha-omega bullshit to really see and hear the captain.  When something was always there, it was too easily overlooked.

Listening to Levi, his ears attuned to the heart beneath the cussing and the death threats when the captain got flustered explaining himself.  There was life in Levi’s fighting words.

He survived.  He counted it as a win.  He would go against his nature.  If he could stay near Levi, if he could look into Levi's pure blue eyes, if he could put his shameful face to Levi's cool black hair, his life would become simple and clean.

Levi cared.  Levi could be trusted.  Levi would protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The less explicitly a rape is written, the more effective its depiction, methinks. My dear readers have marvelous imaginations. I was content to let your imaginings do the heavy lifting while I worked on this scene.
> 
> I held off on posting this chapter chronologically because I wanted to do a respectful treatment. An unintended effect was that Eren's testimony surfaced a couple years later after the fact, which is exactly what happens IRL. This scene was edited over the course of 8 months. On one hand, rape is wrong. And I'm wrong for taking it this far.
> 
> On the other hand, I saw an opportunity to take a canon detail such as Reiss's touch activating Eren's titan memory and show Eren getting hints of his true power the very moment he's being victimized. 
> 
> This is who saved the kingdom.


	28. Enticement | EruRiRen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi comfort Eren; and yet another wedding.

Eren couldn’t keep his eyes open; once he truly bared his scars to Erwin, an unstoppable tide had poured from his heart and out of his mouth.  Levi carried Eren to the guest bedroom and dumped the blankets on him.

“Good Lord,” Erwin whispered from inside of his third brandy.  He needed to sit down for every gruesome detail of Eren's ordeals.

Levi manned the door for several minutes.  He too appeared troubled, which Erwin found comforting.  Prior to the crisis of his second pregnancy, Eren hadn't given Levi, his protector, the entire story either.

Erwin recalled Lord Reiss who was very short and dark with distinct wide set blue eyes.  If Erwin hazarded a guess, he would theorize that Eren had imprinted on Levi who also possessed black hair and blue eyes.

However, Eren and Levi's relationship wasn't based solely on a wisp of physical commonalities.  Seeing them hold one another, a better man would have allowed Eren the one good thing about surviving his assault.

Erwin had forced himself into Eren's life, unable to let Eren simply erase the memories of their time together.

"Is he sleeping?" Erwin asked when Levi topped off his own glass.

"He's not on the floor at least," Levi answered, perching on the back of a small couch, his eyes on Eren's slightly ajar door.

"You ought to be in there with him," Erwin stated.

"He's all yours, General Alpha.  You get in there," Levi quipped.  

"I require more courage," Erwin said.  He maintained steady eye contact. "Could I trouble you for a favor?"

"Go on," Levi said.

"Does Eren's power truly know no bounds?" Erwin asked.

"No dice," Levi snorted.  "You talk to him. If you can't make him talk, you're worse than useless."

"I very much doubt he would permit me the opportunity," Erwin said.

"You're his alpha.  Be his fuckin alpha!" Levi barked. "What did you think would go down when you poked the damaged goods?"

Levi's glass cracked in his hand.  "Stolen, damaged goods, no less."

"I did steal him."  Erwin had the decency to look chagrined.  "Do you regret pulling me from that titan's mouth, old friend?"

"I saved that titan from belly achin'.  You wouldn't have gone down easy." Levi sauntered around Erwin's sofa, squeezing the disabled shoulder once.

"You know, I don't think I came back out, not entirely," Erwin said.

"Well duh," Levi mocked, jiggling Erwin's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have died had you left me to my fate," Erwin confided.  "That titan had devoured many of our men and women that I stood on their corpses while I cut off my trapped limb."

A chill rankled Levi's spine.  There were too many bodies between him and Erwin, too many unsung names, crowding them when they were in the same room.

"I would go so far to state that I made a bargain of a deal with the devil himself.  I paid with one pound of flesh, rather than leverage my soul."

"For what, Erwin."

"The gates to hell," Erwin answered.  He reached into his pocket for his wallet.  A brass key tumbled out; Levi recognized its design.

"Well, well.  Once a thief, always a thief, Commander," Levi taunted.  

"Takes one to know one, Captain," Erwin added.

"Tch.  I'm gonna go out on a limb," Levi said, lip curling with tasteless humor, "and say that you got more than what you bargained."

Levi snatched the key but Erwin, anticipating this, laid a heavy hand on Levi's cravat.

"If I allow you to return this key to Eren, I would no longer possess anything that he would want," Erwin reasoned.  He tugged until Levi stood bent at a right angle.

"I'll be presenting this sentimental token to Eren when I ask for his hand in marriage.  No child of mine will be born out of wedlock. If you can give an omega a higher place of honor, then duel me for him.  Challenge me in a gentleman's duel, no holds barred."

Erwin still had him by the cravat while Levi bowed himself lower down, with a mocking flourish.

"Tch.  Take it, Erwin.  Or do you need a hand?"  Levi waggled the key to hell.

"In my pocket, please and thank you," Erwin replied amicably, his weighty brow settling into a more agreeable expression when Levi complied.

"You stink like him," Levi complained. 

Behind Erwin was the bedroom door.  Levi saw the door cracked open, and movement from within, and he knew Eren watched them both.  Erwin noted the direction of Levi's gaze.  

“Let me have it, Levi.  He likes this.”  
  
“You already had it.”  It had been a once off affair, due in part to the death march which purged a quarter of the kingdom’s populace following the first titan invasion of Shiganshina.  
  
“It was a bad idea for both of us,” Erwin admitted, straining to bring his face closer to Levi for Eren’s benefit.

Levi stopped Erwin’s hand from feeling up his body.  Erwin couldn’t move when Levi made up his mind to stop him.

“And then it worked itself out,” Levi reminisced quietly.  “Send your dirty little secret from center to the most vulnerable position in the rear.”  
  
“It’s not about you and me anymore.  It’s about Eren. If you won’t help me entice him, you are free to go.  I’ll see to it that you’re never alone with Eren.”

Levi faltered, and Erwin pulled Levi slack into his lap.  Eren emerged, wrapped in nothing but an unbuttoned shirt that had to be Erwin’s.

Erwin rolled Levi’s head to face Eren and mouthed hushed threats into Levi’s collar.  “Why would I trust you with my bride if you won’t do what I tell you.”

“You want him inside you, or not?” Erwin asked. The key to hell dug into Levi's ass.

“Fuckin’ deal,” Levi mumbled into Erwin’s ear, keeping his eyes on the prize.  He loosened his own shirt while Erwin unzipped him.  
  
Eren went to them and he caught Levi’s lips in a hungry rush, as Levi coiled from Erwin single-handedly manipulating him.  
  
Levi would've traded his whole body for one kiss from Eren, but those crazed green eyes promised to take so much more than that.

Eren's heart fluttered, too aroused to speak, when Erwin gripped his nape, parting his lips from Levi's and taking Eren for himself.  Eren's mouth shuttered open, moaning around Erwin's tongue, as a pair of hands stroked and squeezed his cock. Only Levi touched him like that.

Eren shivered naked and hard, Erwin's borrowed shirt curled around his feet.  Levi leaped out of Erwin's lap and kicked the shirt away.  

"How would you like it, dear heart?  Where do you want me to take you?" Erwin inquired.  

Eren had his fingers in Levi's hair, balancing on his feet as Levi kneeled on the floor and sucked his cock.  

"Do you wish for me to fill you completely?" Erwin asked.  He had risen from the couch and, pacing out of Eren's view, traced his thick fingers along Eren's spine while Levi's tongue curled along the base of Eren's cock; Levi gagged around the tip of Eren's cock.

Erwin gripped his throat, flexing until Eren was on his toes, neck tipped back, nose pointing to the ceiling, gasping Erwin's name.  He felt Levi growl around his cock.

"Your tooth has grown back very quickly," Erwin said, releasing Eren.

Erwin pushed Eren's hands from Levi and cupped Levi's chin, stopping Levi from bobbing his head.

"I don't-- I don't know how to do this," Eren said, gasping when his cock slid free of hot, suckling, wetness.

"Undress me," Erwin said.

Levi watched Eren kiss at the hairs speckling a wide and brawny chest as he plucked each button.  Eren held the waist of Erwin's pants, bending himself low to expose legs which were like prime masts fleeced with fine golden curls.  Eren palmed down jacked thighs, robust calves, knuckles skimming the veins on the tops of Erwin's large feet.

Erwin lifted his palm, still gripping Levi's chin, forcing Levi to rise from sitting on his calves to kneeling for Erwin's cock.  Levi opened his lips wider, throat gargling already because Erwin's girth was thicker than Eren's and he was easily a dozen inches long.

"I'm too much for your beta friend to handle.  Get on your knees and assist, Eren."

Golden hairs glinted like hot tinder up his navel, across his chest.  His chin was rough with sandy whiskers from his vigil while Eren holed up in the guestroom.  

Eren gripped the base of Erwin's shaft, throat working, mouth dry, his tongue caught between his teeth.  Levi expelled a harsh breath as Erwin pulled his hair and Eren kissed his swollen, damp mouth.  

Erwin's lips pulled back, teeth clenched from the feel of two hot mouths dragging his length, suckling the head of him, trading kisses, sharing cock.  

"Sweet thing," Erwin huffed.  "Get your face and your hands on the couch."

Eren's forehead pressed the cushion.  His nails scratched the suede as Erwin's hips slapped his ass, fingers digging in as Erwin impaled him, throbbing in his cunt.  His shins hurt, pinned against the couch, joints banging on the upholstery but he needed filled more than anything. The blood rushed into his head as his master pounded his innards, broke him down into a howling mess.

Then Erwin withdrew, the head of him pulsing inside tender roused cunt lips, teasing Eren who yearned for the hard fucking he had lustily received.  Eren bore down each time Erwin's palm struck his ass cheek and juices ran down his thighs, wetting his own flesh for punishment.

"Clean me up, slave," Erwin whispered, seating himself with the back of his knees miles apart.

Eren greedily ate up the profane tower presented to him.  The soft hairs on Erwin's thighs stroked his bare chest as he feasted.  Erwin grabbed him under his pits and hauled him up for a kiss.  

Eren felt his master's lips moving against his in a command.  "Let me take you. You need me to take you again."

Erwin shoved at him, and he stepped awkwardly as he was turned about.  Erwin's huge arm wrapped around his middle and Eren shuddered, almost sighing out his master's name, when Erwin fucked into him.  He had drawn Eren to himself, kissing Eren's neck and reaching around his front, stroking lazy, sensual circles down Eren's skin, fondling Eren.

Eren hadn't noticed when Levi left the room.  Eren jerked off, watching Levi's muscles rippling as Levi padded to the couch with a bottle of lube.  Erwin's hand splayed over his pounding heart, and he almost expired in perfect bliss from Levi licking along his hole where Erwin split him open, thick tongue flicking Eren's balls.

Levi poured lube on Eren's hand and cock.  Levi's pale chest flushed from the excitement of Erwin fucking their titan lover spread legged.  Levi perched his knees against Erwin's leg and the couch arm, straddled their rutting bodies, and curled his fingers over the back of the couch. Levi's hand circled the tip of Eren's cock; he bit down curses as he lowered himself in a risque balance.

Eren nuzzled into Erwin's neck, moaning and begging incomprehensibly, caught on Erwin's cock and buried deep inside Levi.  Erwin thrusting him into new heights, marking his neck and his shoulders with his teeth. Levi grinding him down to oblivion, forehead, nose, and lips nuzzling into his sweat.

"Baby oh baby," Levi groaned down Eren’s throat.

"Slave, sweet sweet slave," Erwin growled into his ear.

Eren looked too fucking sexy when he came because, as in all things, he fought it.  He orgasmed with Erwin ramming him, seizing up as he emptied into Levi. Eren was spent, defiled, utterly helpless.  Erwin and Levi had used him however they liked and he couldn't stop them if they wanted him again.

"Y-you assholes watched me lose it... this whole time?" Eren muttered.  He felt vulnerable with both sets of eyes all over him.

"Rookies don't know how to pace themselves.  You didn't finish me, Eren," Erwin said amusedly, not looking anywhere but that face which he adored.  Eren's eyes fluttered, nearly passing out as gentle strokes from his chest to his navel sent him into quaking frissions of delight.

Levi put Eren's hand to his cock.  "You left me hanging, too. That's zero for two, lover boy."

He smirked down at Erwin.  "You let him get away with this shit?  You're slipping, Commander."

Erwin snagged Levi's lip with his teeth.  With Eren still draped between them, floating in the deeps of his sumptuous afterglow, Levi straddled Erwin's cock, towering between Eren's open thighs.  Eren's breath hitched with each drive, each thrust that Erwin pounded into Levi; lube heated by their raw flesh dribbled down the crease of Eren's leg.  Cum leaked out of Eren's soft dick as Levi and Erwin entwined him, swearing, moaning and joining mouths.

Eren gripped Levi's cock exactly the way Levi preferred, gratified when Levi cussed him out and splattered cum all over Eren's belly, pushing Erwin over the edge of ecstasy.  Eren cried out when Erwin's teeth went into the meat of his shoulder. Levi's tongue roved along Eren's palette softly whereas Erwin hurt him good.

Eren loved him so much, loved the both of them so fucking much, and more than anything, choked himself up with relief that he was shamelessly loved the fuck back.  They came together and it was a satisfying mess.

* * *

The nuptials of Dina Fritz and Commander Hanji Zoe took place in Port Reeves.  Though Port Reeves was most notable for its import shops and Fort Vorsicht, Survey Corps' first naval base, the heavily trafficked town would drastically sprawl into a coastal city.  Small and closely spaced brick houses formed modest neighborhoods which resembled the minimal architecture of Shiganshina. 

Large stonework buildings which were sized for business operations such as government bureaucracy or hotel lodgings monopolized wider paved avenues and gentrified plazas with trees and greenery.  The seedier abodes in Port Reeves were the wooden row homes further inland which were abandoned as the original owners made their fortunes.

The old world aesthetics in Port Reeves were, in short, impossible without titan Warriors contracted by the Marleyan military to raise up a town from blueprints almost overnight.  Marley, by now, understood that it needed its newly acquired island to prosper. As more people elected to work and live locally to its harbors, the borders of Port Reeves were constantly teeming with Garrison construction projects.  And taverns, a good number of taverns, to sustain thirsty wall flowers.

Their wedding ceremony was conducted in Fort Vorsicht by a married minister who had pastored the Eldians living within the internment zone of Fratellanza, Marley.  Hanji and Dina had sponsored the minister and his family to come to Paradis to open much needed schools for children. Though several people in the Zoe wedding party didn't like it, Minister Giacobbe Montessori was Marleyan with an Eldian wife.  

Paradis needed fresh blood, bright minds, and enterprising spirit to meet the challenges of an extended future.  Larger swaths of Eldian diaspora, particularly those seeking escape from the brutalities of Allied regimes, flooded newly established emigration offices with applications for relocation to Paradis.  Citizen applications submitted by Eldian diaspora in Hizuru trickled in more slowly; Hizuru-born Eldians included a greater proportion of highly skilled and experienced candidates for citizenship.  

The primitive infrastructure of Paradis was not prepared for the influx of applications nor were the systems designed to match the standards of documentation (i.e: photo ID and time-stamped blood tests) required of Eldians whose movements and genealogies were painstakingly tracked to prevent the insipid intermingling of Ymir's bloodline with humanity.

Paradis needed men like General Erwin Smith, who shouldered the responsibility of defining the military might of Paradis under the rigid scriptures of Marleyan occupation thinly veiled as an alliance.

Solutions were needed to answer the shameful and preventable squallor of the Underground District, the conditions of which scandalized the Marleyans assigned to Paradis in military, political, and professional capacities.  Former titan queen Dina Fritz had initiated one social program for the gradual relocation of Underground citizens to above ground living spaces but more needed to be done for the thousands buried alive.

For Commander Hanji Zoe's special day, however, the systemic problems of the homeland were not as immediate as the issue of a kitchen shortage on the very night of the wedding reception.

The guests were politely grumbling at circular tables and drinking up liquor on empty stomachs, because seriously, where was the food?

"Where the fuck is my wife?" Hanji muttered.  The last that anyone had seen of her, Dina had pinned up the train of her elegant mint green gown and personally hounded a server to get to the kitchens.

"Queeny will be back.  We haven't taken pictures yet, right?" Levi said, clapping his buddy's shoulder.

"Yes, indeed-y!  She wouldn't dump me until after the photos," Hanji agreed, considerably heartened.  Hanji's good eye stole over to Levi's date for the wedding.

"Are you feeling alright, Eren?  You look queasy," Hanji observed.

"The room's a little warm," Eren admitted, squirming in his chair.  "I could use some air. You don't have to get up."

Hanji pulled chilled wine bottles from ice melting in the bucket.  They had splurged for each table to enjoy imports from Pace, which was Marley's wine country.

"After him, buddy.  And take this with you," Hanji told Levi, shoving the cold bucket in Levi's hands.

"I'll be back," Levi said.  He tugged at Hanji's bolo tie until it looked good.  Hanji winked at Levi and poured all the way to the top of the wine glass.

"You're not getting out of doing the best man's speech," Hanji leered.

"You're fucking desperate if you're counting on me to sell it," Levi said.

"My reception's already fucked," Hanji said, sweeping both arms out to indicate the ravenous guests.  "I need to laugh about this later."

Levi snorted.  "Keep an eye out for your wife.  Bit shitty to lose her before the honeymoon, Four Eyes."

Levi caught up to Eren near the exit in Fort Vorsicht's mess hall decorated for the reception banquet.  In an alcove tucked away down some stairs, Eren was afforded some privacy. Eren sat on a hard window ledge, sticking his nose out of the narrow glass pane cracked open as far as its joints allowed.  Levi sacrificed his cravat, using it to wrap the ice. Eren looked up to Levi with eternal gratitude as Levi pressed the cold pack on the nape of his neck. Eren chewed ice chips from the bucket as well.

"Better?" Levi checked.

"So much, yes," Eren sighed, visibly relieved.  His hand stroked the vest of his formal wear. Though he wouldn't be showing, Dr. Brandt confirmed that Eren was carrying Erwin's child.

"You wanna ditch?" Levi asked.  "Wedding's already on fire; it's every bastard for himself now."

"Can you get me some soda and crackers?" Eren asked.

"Alright," Levi agreed, hopping to it.  He found the kitchens, dodging around a line of servers carting banquet food, with Dina yipping orders at their heels.

"Hey queeny," Levi said.

"Captain Levi!  Oh no, have I been gone so long that Hanji mounted a search?" Dina asked.  She untied the apron from around her skirts, wrinkling her nose. "Oh no, I smell like garlic."

"Hanji smells like shit.  Sweating up a storm," Levi assured her.  "You best get back out there."

Dina giggled and wiped her hands off on the apron one more time.  "Thanks for the encouragement."

Her sharp eyes scanned him.  "Is it time for the speeches?"

Levi rolled his eyes.  "No. Waiting on you. You know where the soda is?  Or some crackers, at least?"

"Oh, poor thing.  He's feeling nauseous this time, too?" Dina said.

"Your commander is a fucking big mouth," Levi muttered.  He had told Hanji and Hanji only about Eren's growing problem.

"I can help you, Captain.  Relax." Dina did in fact know where the crackers were.  She tossed a wrapped cylinder of tomato basil flavored crackers at him and gave Levi a whole 2 liter jug of ginger ale and a plastic bag full of unassembled disposable wine flutes.  He carried it in a large bucket and stole more ice.

As he stealthily came down the stairs which would lead him to Eren, Levi crouched into a stop when he heard men talking.

"How long did you have this, Erwin?  My God," Eren said.

"Tell me how you lost it and I'll finish the story for you," Erwin said.

"God, that was forever ago.  Me and Historia were being chased by rebels.  Out in the long grass, nobody would miss us for hours.  Dina woulda been looking for Historia, but I needed someone to know that I hadn't deserted, hadn't left.  I stuck the key where anyone would find it."

"This was after our disagreement," Erwin said.

"We had a fight, sir.  After you dumped me, yeah," Eren said.

"Were you... were you hoping that I would be the one to find it, after all?" Erwin asked softly.  Anyone could hear the heart in his throat.

Oh shit.  Levi did not need to be here for this scene playing out in front of him.

From between the iron stair guards upholding the waxed and polished wood banister, Levi saw the crown of golden blond hair as Erwin went to Eren.  He heard their lips meet, heard how Eren sounded.

"My dear, dear heart.  I've had you. I know you're mine.  Body. Mind. Soul. I could take you right here!" Erwin whispered, impassioned.

Eren bit down a muffled cry as Erwin presumably clasped him tighter, possibly fondling him or marking the skin beneath his collar.

"Give me your hand in marriage," Erwin said.  "Show everyone that you're mine. That you're bearing our child.  That I am the one."

Levi closed his eyes, and it was worse because he knew Eren's face so well, knew how Eren would look, knew exactly how those eyes would open up like the gates to eternally sweet green pastures and shine like the stars.

Eren touched the key hanging around his neck from the soft braided cord.  The ruby bolo tie on Erwin's formal uniform tangled with the key, the future tied with things past.

"Of course, Master.  I'm yours," Eren said, standing on his toes, right into Erwin's ear.  Erwin's arm steadied him, as his stomach upset him again.

Eren was obliged to part from Erwin and lean into the window again.  His head and his heart were already whirling with his stomach doing flips.  

"Oi!  I've got your shit!" Levi called down the stairs.  His boots clumped down the stairs more heavily than normal.

"Levi," Erwin said.

"Yeah yeah, my timing's shit.  Chew my ear later," Levi muttered.  He cracked the ice until it fit into the disposable wine flute.  The ginger ale, which had been sitting for the entire duration of Erwin's marriage proposal, poured easily into the ice instead of foaming all over creation.

"Actually.  Your timing is perfect," Erwin said.  

Then Eren dry heaved out of the window, spitting up on a blessedly empty stomach.

"On second thought, it should wait," Erwin decided as Eren tore into the packet of crackers.  Erwin accepted the glass of cold ginger ale and helped Eren sip it down. When he turned to express his thanks, Levi had already gone.

Eren wiped his mouth on the damp cravat.  It felt good and cold when he hung it flat around his neck.  "I feel better now. I better eat before I get the headache from hell."

Erwin offered his crooked arm gallantly to his fiance, pointing his boots to the stairs.  "Shall we, then?"

"What about all this?" Eren asked, meaning the bucket and the drinks cluttering the window ledge.

"Leave it.  Whoever's on discipline can take care of it," Erwin said.

"Oh yeah," Eren said, remembering the pre-dawn hours of him and Jean blistering their fingers to wash and boil potatoes whenever Instructor Shadis caught them scrapping in basic.

"I don't miss being on punishment," Eren said as Erwin escorted him up the stairs.

"Why?  You planning to behave very badly anytime soon?"  Erwin stopped him in the middle of the hall. If the walls weren't cheaply white washed, Eren would have found himself pinned up as well.

"If my belly calms down, I'm thinking of blowing the general," Eren said, unable to keep a straight face.  His cheeks rounded, happiness as easy to read as a naughty book, even as he sucked in his lips.

Erwin gripped Eren's lower arm, digging in his fingers, securing his possession.  "Any misconduct on your part goes to me. I'll handle all disciplinary measures."

"You would get on my ass, general?  If I'm fucking around."

"I would go all the way up your ass, slave."  Erwin lightly twisted his arm, just enough for Eren to gasp "Master!" into another bruising clash of chin, nose, and teeth.

Alarmed, Eren tapped Erwin's shoulder insistently.  "Master!"

Erwin shook his head, amused yet intensely focused on the enticing flush and the submissive tilt of Eren's face.  "I'm in control, Eren. I can stop myself for your sake."

"Y-yeah, I figure."  Eren rubbed his mouth, his palm and fingers squeezing his cheeks and the point of his nose.

"Then what is the root of your dilemma?" Erwin asked.  He rubbed at the tense knot between Eren's shoulder blades.

"I- I can't stop me," Eren's voice quavered through his fingers.

"You're not supposed to.  When we're alone, I will strip you down and take it all from you.  Resist and I'll correct you."

"Erwin!"

"Come," Erwin ordered.  He gently cupped Eren's flustered face.  "You and I will enjoy this dinner and you require nourishment."

When they re-entered the banquet, they could've heard a pin drop.  Then suddenly there was a great commotion of glasses clinking and forks banging on dinnerware.

Before taking the place of honor at the head of the long table, Erwin saw Eren to his reserved chair beside Levi while Hanji was hanging on to Levi and bawling with a very leaky eye.

"I didn't know you had it in you, my mans," Hanji gushed in semi-choked up cries.

Mike, who was limping by, clapped Levi solidly on his back and whuffed through his nose.  "Glad I got to hear that. I believe, too."

"Tch.  Anyone can talk," Levi said, pulling back his shoulders.  Hanji let go of him to check on Dina whose eyes shined with a misty layer of unshed tears.

Him and Erwin had missed the unforgettable speeches, apparently.

Eren moved his knee when his legs overheated beneath the long tablecloth.  Then his lower legs cooled rapidly as he had unknowingly shared warmth and contact with Levi's leg.  Eren's first instinct was to put his hand on Levi's lap, but they were in public and Eren needed to clean the coveted banquet food off of his plate.

"Oy, you do know you're at a party," Levi teased.  His fingers covertly spread on Eren's thigh, his thumb rubbing idle circles that bestowed more comfort than pressure.

"Chow down.  This shit took long nuff to get here.  I got you," Levi said.

Eren was able to eat the food and keep it down.  Levi's touch anchored his nervously thrumming heart and relieved his twisted stomach.  By the time Dina and Hanji cut the cake, Eren was able to savor the treat. Erwin, while not particularly an effusive wedding guest, conversed in  friendly energies with his seat mates Nifa and Historia and Wilhelm. He was a head taller and very composed and deliberate in his movements due to his broad size within intimate seating.

Between all of Hanji's subordinates and Survey Corps veterans who had upheld the throne for a titan queen, Dina was only able to open a few smaller gift parcels rather than tackle all of their wedding gifts.  Amidst a growing pile of silverware and ceramic sets, Dina unwrapped a small antique glass timer, filled with dark, shifting grains and caged within beautifully carved ash wood.

"Who gave us that?  Doesn't look like it was tagged by the gifter." Hanji poked around.

"It's beautiful.  I'm sure one of our friends will ask us how we like it.  Your workshop has the space for it," Dina said. She flipped the glass timer, watching the black sand run down to nothing.

"Hell naw, I would break it or stain the light varnish when my hands are greased.  You could have it for your baking, baby girl," Hanji said brightly.

Eren caught his alpha blatantly staring as he licked cream off of his desert spoon and flicked his tongue over the front of his teeth.  He got his comeuppance for being a tease when the time came for dancing. He hadn't practiced since the wedding rehearsals for Historia and, honestly, Eren had dodged that indignity.  

However, Dina's wedding was more in keeping with Marleyan trends, which meant that Hanji had sunk money into a professional photographer who insisted on posing them.

While the bulbs flashed on the newlyweds who were slowly waltzing for the photographer, Eren edged over to Zeke, who looked more like his uncle than his half-brother.  Zeke's white shirt was unsnapped halfway down, the tufts of his thick chest hairs curling over his pink tank top peeking through. His beard was closely trimmed though sections of his blond hairs faded to ash.  

"When you look at my parent," Zeke began, "notice her eyes and her toes never go the same way."

"Zeke, man, let it go and be nicer to your mom," Eren said.  "If she's really that untrustworthy, why would she give up being queen?"

"Because she'd have to risk herself and keep it with her own efforts," Zeke answered.  "When it's close to when the titan power won't save her, you cover yourself. But why should you listen to me when I'm only her son?"

Bitterness, anger, resentment, and weariness grayed up Zeke's wearily lined face.  "I'm her son because she made me to fight in their shadow war. I was going to really go in as her little warrior prince and take the power of the titans.  But when I got into the Program, I learned the truth. The power of the titans would take me. I would be fighting for the privilege to die."

"If you can spin it, you win it," Zeke said, flashing his teeth.

"What?"

"The facts, young Eren," Zeke answered.  As he bared the truth in his heart, the burden of it drained the vitality still left to him.  "I found my truth and that gave me strength to be a Warrior. The blood that makes me a prince of a bygone empire is polluted, foul, abhorrent.  Humanity will never know peace until every last one of us devils repents and pays the blood price."

"Ezekiel!" Dina called.  

"The mouth of an immoral woman is an open grave," Zeke recited to Eren, the levity of his tone belying the dark matter in his being.

Eren grappled Zeke's wrist with unexpected firmness.  "Graham Ezekiel Smith. He'll know about you. His uncle."

Though he was gobsmacked, his bottom teeth exposed from his unhinged jaw, Zeke shrugged off his concerns and slipped just as quickly into resigned nonchalance.

"If you're really wanting to honor me..."  Zeke's hand curled into a fist. "He can take my good name, not the one given to me by a she-devil.  You'll curse your boy's life."

Levi had his teeth near Zeke's throat within seconds, his fingers flattening Zeke's wind pipes into cords of pain.  "What the fuck, ape shit?"

Thinking quickly, Eren balled his hand up and raised his fist, bumping knuckles with Zeke's.  "We're good, we're good, Levi! I told him the good news."

"Is that so?  Why didn't your face look like any kind of good?" Levi questioned as he released the pinch grip.

Though the bruising on his throat healed quickly, Zeke's voice was shot for remainder of the photography session, which worked out for the best.  In a very surreal series of takes, with Erwin's arm on his fiance at all times, the photographer insisted on a photo of Zeke by himself, a photo of Zeke with his mother, a photo of Zeke with Hanji, his mother, Eren, and Erwin.  Levi irately blinked away the spots from sudden and blinding light, folding himself in-between Zeke and Eren as a vigilant barrier against any monkey business.

Finally, Hanji held the hand of a much put upon former titan queen.  Beside Dina was Zeke, unsmiling from his mother fussing over his clothes and hair for the camera.  Eren gamely stood with his brother and Erwin stayed with him, arm around Eren's hip. Hanji's strong fingers clasped Levi's shoulder, locking him down so he wouldn't steal away.

The key gleamed on the front of Eren's dress suit.  Though it was a key passed down from father to son, its material components were merely brass and steel.  The key hadn't loosed their shackles; they had banded together and pulled each other forward into freedom.  Despite what it cost all of them to come together in an uneasy peace and stand united, they got their one shining moment in disorienting flashes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters are going to be about the Curse of Ymir! Spoiler alert: There's no cure. Angst ahoy!!!!
> 
> If you are happy to see our boys together, STOP HERE. Do not read any, any further. Consider this THE END. If you liked this fic a lot, please add it to your rec list on tumblr.
> 
> But for my veteran angst readers, steady on.


	29. Forever and a Day | Ereri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's 13th year is upon them.

Their first son was a spitting image of his father; Erwin did name him Graham Z. Smith, honoring the greatest teacher he had ever known.  Many gently used gifts from Eren's friends, his comrades fallen before Liberio Fest, were pulled out of orphanage storage by Historia.

"Y'all gonna do the alpha mega thing; there's nothin in my arsenal to stop that.  You take your pills on time, every time," Brandt told Eren sternly. Eren had admitted to taking that second dose almost a full day late.

Brandt's gift to Eren, as congratulations, was the outsized maroon blanket in Brandt's office which Eren had sat on for many a visit.  Eren almost never saw Brandt, who was appointed the chair of Royal Physician. Brandt had his hands full catching up medical centers in the capital to Marleyan standard.

"This looks handmade.  You're sure I can have this?" Eren asked, but his fingers dug deep into the elastic knit work.  He put the blanket to his nose but that special smell he associated with it had long since faded.  Still, the blanket was so large that even if Graham shot up to 7 feet tall, he wouldn't outgrow it.

"I insist.  It was a good luck blanket, but I musta wore it out.  Look at where I am now," Brandt said, indicating his deluxe office.

Erwin shot Brandt a warning glance; he had accompanied his family to this little outing.

"I think the boy's hungry.  Be back in a bit," Eren said, excusing himself when the infant fussed.  "Erwin, you pack this blankie up, okay?"

When Eren was out of earshot, Brandt smirked at Erwin.  "I'm just returning the goods, General. Something like that should stay in the fam, don't ya think?"

"I would advise more discretion, Royal Physician," Erwin cautioned.  He had drafted a letter of recommendation naming Brandt as a nominee for the highly esteemed position of Royal Physician.  In exchange for the privilege of sitting inside of Brandt's office, dealing with Historia's wedding paperwork, precisely the hour before Eren dropped by for his visits.

"What's the word I'm looking for... " Brandt trailed off.

"Scent marking."

"Cheater cheater pumpkin eater," Brandt said, grinning.  He clapped Erwin's shoulder. "I'm happy for all of us, General Erwin, sir."  

"Can you be happy and discreet please," Erwin said.

"Mum's the word.  Don't be a stranger. I'm here when Eren needs checked on," Brandt said.  Brandt's shameless triumph made Erwin smile through any niggling guilt.

Erwin justified his actions for a future where Eren, wrapped in his blanket, showed picture books to their son in the grand reading room.

Their second daughter, Carla, alerted them to the possibility that omega suppressants didn't work for special exceptions like Eren.  While the herbal pills worked reliably on responsible humans, there was a lot of wiggle room for Eren's titan shifter makeup. Carla had black hair, light blue eyes, and a brash sweetness that was a carbon copy of Eren's disposition.

"This time around, he didn't stick it in!  I don't know what happened!!" Eren claimed, protesting, when their third daughter, Nana, happened.  Nana had fine, pale, pencil straight hair. She was named after Eren's first squad leader.

After the screw up with Nana, Levi was appointed an unofficial chaperone every time Eren went through his heat cycles.  Under no circumstances were Erwin and his highly fertile spouse ever allowed to be alone in any room, during his heat, on a monthly basis.

This birth control method worked until Farlan came into the world.

The night when Farlan was conceived, a pipe burst adversely impacted their access to drinking water, and the emergency wine had flowed.  The children and their nursemaid were watered, leaving not much leftover for the grown ups.  

Under Levi's careful watch, Eren sat on Erwin's cock, taking it up the ass while Levi humped Eren's face.  His blow job technique was shit, due in part to the wine, which led to Levi's dick inside the only other available slot.

Levi could feel a lot of things from inside Eren's pussy, such as Erwin's throbbing cock throwing off Levi's rhythm with his slow, hard pumps.  Levi had ridden Eren more frantically, spurred by the exceedingly lubed up hotness clenching his dick. Eren's insides were jerking him off, clamping him extra tight when Eren's cock, trapped against Levi's firm navel, shot off ropes of cum.

They didn't suspect a thing until Eren threw up on Levi's polished dress shoes.

"You make it, you name it, Captain."  That was all Erwin, with an infuriatingly gracious demeanor, would comment.  Farlan Smith was born with white blond hair that darkened into jet black. His hazel born eyes crisped into verdant greens.

The fifth time that Eren's heat cycle made no appearance and Eren became a downright bitch, Erwin considered crossing the channel and undergoing a controversial but progressive Marleyan procedure called a vasectomy.  He was going to bring it up to Eren after the latest medical appointment to determine how far along Eren would be with the last addition to the Smith family.

Eren had arranged for a special dinner between just the two of them without the children.  Levi had moved out after being hired to fly commercial airlines, which suited Erwin just fine.

"So, not pregnant?" Erwin surmised after Eren poured both of them whiskey.  

Eren held his finger up as he gulped at his whiskey, the universal gesture of “Hold your goddamn horses, man.”  Because it was Eren, he spat out the whiskey almost immediately into his glass.

"Brandt found something else in my blood tests," Eren said.

"It's not bad," Eren added hastily.  "It just means our family is complete.  It's OK, Master."

Erwin's brain plunged down his throat, right into his bowels.  "What did they find, my dear slave? Quickly now."

"I went through menopause," Eren informed him.

Erwin downed his whiskey and Eren's, backwash and all.

"You're 23!" Erwin said quite heatedly.  "That is not normal or OK."

"It's not surprising either," Eren said.  "My clock's running down, is all."

Erwin set down his glass so he could reach for Eren's hand.  He hadn't noticed how much smaller Eren's hand was than his.

"You know, I've been thinking that we are long overdue for that hide away we've been talking about.  I've earmarked a location that's private, where no one would think anything of two strangers in town."

"Where would my babies go?" Eren asked.

"They'll stay with their spoiled cousins with Mikasa to check them," Erwin answered, meaning Historia and her children, natural born and adopted.  

After the third baby, Mikasa had quit the service.  They had hired her immediately as a live-in nurse maid.

"Nana and Lanny will absolutely keep Her Majesty busy while they're making arrangements for Miss Ymir's successor to come to Paradis," Erwin reasoned.

"I won't go 'til I'm on crutches," Eren said, swiping his palms over his side ponytail.  It had loosened up and fell over his one shoulder.

"Will you give up the vision you had?  For the sake of staying?" Erwin asked, as gently as he could.  He stood up and drew Eren into a dancing kind of hold.

"No.  Fuck this titan power.  I'm going on my terms," Eren decided.  He kissed Erwin's neck. "But only because of this time limit deals.  I've been so happy with… us. My dreams have come true."

"Almost all of them," Erwin said.  "Except for the one that you shared with me."

"I dreamed about our family, Erwin.  Thought it was fake, but it happened anyway.  Which one could you be talking about?"

"The one where your Master is with you until the very end," Erwin said.  "Allow me that much, slave. Did you see it, too? Tell me of that future."

Eren went silent.  "I want that, too. I want to be with my Master."

Erwin took Eren to bed; but Eren held him, with not another word about any day past tomorrow.

* * *

Levi turned in his work uniform and put in his last day of work when he landed the passenger flight in Karanese International, the biggest hub outside of Karanese District.  Though he hadn't been military for a couple years, something of its austerity clung to him tenaciously. He had changed into a carefully pressed dark gray suit. A pale silk kerchief brought a bit of color to the suit, as well as an electric blue necktie.  His dress shoes needed polishing; he tipped the shoe cleaner very generously.

After hiring a car to take him from Karanese Int'l to Karanese District, Levi traveled to Stohess and took the Underground Stairway to the train terminal where he purchased fare for a westbound train, all stops, to Mitras.  He enjoyed tea in the cafe car, alternating his attention between his novella and the scenery.

He carried only his travel documents and a reasonable portion of his severance pay; clothing and small tokens of remembrance, such as antique Survey Corps patches, had been discreetly shipped to the Smith household.

Eren had sounded tired on the short telephone call.  Levi knew just what would cheer him up: one thumping good round of Captain and Commander.  Although Erwin had wanted to re-title their games Admiral and Corporal, flaunting his promotion to Levi and flirting with Eren simultaneously.

"Captain and Admiral doesn't have the same ring to it," Erwin said, interrupting the phone call.  "Maybe Admiral and Corporal?"

"You've got a lot of nerve demoting me in bed when you could step it up, old man!" Levi had clapped back, snarling into the receiver.

Eren had sounded more like himself, helplessly caught between Levi and Erwin.  The person who suffered the most during that phone call must have been the poor little cable wench handling that spicy phone call.

They couldn't exactly discuss their scheme to spirit away Eren before the Tybur family collected their Coordinate.  Mikasa and Hanji were aware of the plot; in the end, they couldn't risk involving Historia, who already had to deal with Ymir's impending death.  As far as Historia was concerned, Mikasa and the godchildren needed to run around on Historia's farm with their super extended family and give their daddy and papa a break.

Levi made one more stop before his final destination; he went to a storage unit not far from the business section of Mitras and cleaned out his weapons locker.  Adrenaline coursed through his veins, as the moment they were all waiting on, came to a head.

A trench coat and fedora completed his attire.  Leather gloves were tucked into the outer pockets.  The coat itself was heavy, lined with bullet resistant fabric, which he had commissioned from Mikasa's talented needle.  If Paradis wasn't an extremely temperate country, Levi would've been sweating balls with that many layers.

His senses prickled before he knocked on the door.  Levi tucked his hands into his gloves and undid the safety of his gun.  He was displeased, but not surprised when the knob turned in his grip, unsecured.

There were six bodies incapacitated in a household of two.  Eren lied splayed on his back, a knife jutting from his chest, blood already pooling gelatinous under a love seat.  Erwin was in slightly better shape, bleeding from his right side where he'd been gunned down. His own firearm had taken out five assailants.

Pressing the wounds didn't slow the bleeding.  Levi sniffed his glove and swore. "Shit. They dipped the rounds in shit."

"They got me first, Levi.  He wouldn't go without me," Erwin said.

"How did they get past Eren's alpha orders?" Levi snapped.  He thought better of it. "Huh. He can't order them if they stick his lungs."

"Help us into the car, Levi.  We will proceed with our contingencies," Erwin sighed into Levi's ear.  Levi pressed closer to receive instructions and to dig out the slippery keys.

Levi gripped Eren's face, not letting out his breath, until he saw those sweet greens blinking stupid.

"Master?" Eren gasped.

The bloody knife skittered and Levi's heart cracked, but there was no time.  Wrestling off his trench, he put the coat around Eren, whose lips and nails were cold blue like a corpse.  He picked up Eren like a half-dead kitten. "We gotta haul ass, Eren."

Eren's head fell back and his murky green eyes landed on Erwin.

"Levi, take me away from here.  Just you and me."

"You want me to what now?"

"Take me away from here.  I'll run away with you.  I need you. Levi, please."

"I-... "  He looked to Erwin, more out of habit than anything.  He didn't like how much blood Erwin had lost, compared to Eren whose carcass would literally be feeding the fish if not for his accursed titan ability.

"I got you, baby," Levi said, giving in, because Eren needed him.

"Change of plans, Admiral," he drawled aloud, sounding more like the Levi whom Erwin had dragged, muddied and swearing, from the Underground.  "Three's a crowd. Eren doesn't need a cripple slowing our roll."

Levi sauntered about face, giving Eren as much time as possible to look at Erwin.  Even like this, whiter than a sheet and propped up like a torn puppet, Erwin was the only one Eren could see.

Erwin was responding as predicted.  The will to live and get to Eren raged in his blue eyes, forcing back the deathly haze settling onto him.  His hand compressed his wound and his shoulders strained under the exertion of rising from the dead.

"Surely you're not," Erwin growled.  Nothing got him going more than yet another threat snatching Eren from under his stuck up nose.

And, Levi rationalized, nothing would get him through this more than burning, unquenchable vengeance towards the one who would take Eren from him.

"Say goodbye, baby," Levi said, a little louder, in case Erwin's ears were pounding.  He knew bloodlust when he saw it.

"Goodbye, Master," Eren wept.  Tracts of tears washed down his bloodied cheek.  Sorrow almost completely sapped his strength. His arms reached toward Erwin.

Erwin could see the greens of his eyes, still lovely and vivid, as Levi turned his back.  Those eyes belonged to Erwin.

Nothing burned Erwin more than Eren's tears, which Levi blatantly disregarded with each step.  "Get your ass back here, Levi! Damn it!"

His blood boiled between his ears.  The lights in their house were too bright.  The floor wouldn't lie still under his knees.  He couldn't jeopardize Eren with his smoking gun.  He gave up on the futility of shouting down Levi.

"Slave!" Erwin cried out.

"Master!" Eren yelled back.  He struggled in Levi's hold when he saw Erwin pass out slumped.  "Levi, wait, we have to make sure he's still--"

"Baby," Levi said sharply.  "We're done here. No going back."

Crossing over the threshold, dressed like an agent of death, Levi carried off his prize, his shadow unfurling like black wings in flight.

* * *

Erwin awakened to an impossible starry sky, heavily streaked with far away galaxies.  His naked, prone form rested in luminescent blue sand. If he possessed all his limbs, he wouldn't have had the strength to lift himself from his sinking despair.

A stout girl approached him, carrying a loaded bucket with two small, chubby hands.  She was dressed like one of the many children he had seen laboring on farmlands in Wall Maria.  Straggled blond hair hung in dead ends about her shoulders. He couldn't see the whites of her eyes when she was practically on top of him.

A memory of Eren came to mind, but he couldn't conjure that beloved face or bask in that cherished voice.  Instead, he heard his own words of what he said to Eren looping through his consciousness.

_"You have a role to play..."_

_"You're important."_

The girl dumped hot sand from her bucket on to his right side and smacked each searing grain firmly into wounds that made him grit his teeth as his body came to life.

Erwin came to inside of a sterile, white room.  

"Leave us," he heard.  As his vision adjusted, he was face to face with Historia.  He found the sight of her jarring, as though he knew her from another place, another time.

"I already know what happened," Historia abruptly said.  "Very well-trained impostors were rotated into your guard unit, at the changing of the watch.  You were disabled. Eren was kidnapped. You have no idea where he went."

"I see," Erwin finally said, marshaling his focus.

"Try not to talk," Historia said.

Erwin accepted her words, recognizing the warning she had couched in her concern.  Historia kept up the conversation, changing the topic to that of his children, who were safely under constant surveillance.

* * *

Levi had his work cut out for him.  Eren was beyond inconsolable, though he had made the decision to leave Erwin behind.  They had ditched the car, taking only the pre-packed bags.

A vacation home awaited them in northern Paradis.  Though they were on beachfront property, much of it was shrubbed and pebbled with a modest sized sandshore.  The terrain was too rough for automobiles; the vacation home included access to a wagon and a donkey which hated Eren on sight.  The presence of titans made it cheap and easy for them to snap up an impromptu lease on the place. Though the titans were not hostile, their numbers scared off tourists.

"I didn't see him here.  Erwin wasn't in the picture," Eren told Levi.  His mouth trembled. "Not all my titan memories are from the past."

"You saw us here?  From before we came here?" Levi asked incredulously.

"I saw myself in the water.  I didn't see you but I heard you, Levi," Eren said.  "In a dream that I had. Before we even liked each other."

"Just how far back?" Levi questioned.  There wasn't a day that passed when he didn't wake up thinking about Eren.

"Around the time of Kenny's rebellion.  I had no way of understanding. But I think I figured out what triggered it," Eren said.  "Historia visited me at the courthouse. She saw how cagey I was in the jails and held my hand."

"Shit, that's far back," Levi agreed. "You were like, what, in diapers?"

"I was not!" Eren denied.

"Then why were you shitting yourself all the time," Levi said teasingly.  He smirked at Eren. "I remember now. You were in a skirt."

"Oh fuck you," Eren said, smiling over his dinner.  He picked up his spoon. When Eren finished, he wiped his mouth and stared at Levi until Levi could think of nothing better to do that to lug Eren over his shoulder and stretch him out in a fresh bed.

Levi’s nose pressed the edge of Eren’s pillow when he felt a cool pressure between his eyes.  The furrow between his eyes lessened as Levi blinked into Eren’s saddened gaze.

“I put that there.”

Not even Eren’s sweet kiss smoothed out the lines etched in by worrying thoughts.  Levi grabbed at Eren’s hand, laid it on top of his cheek.  

* * *

When the humidity was too much on a sweltering day, Eren and Levi took their tea on the shaded beach patio where they cooled off with sweetened yellow chrysanthemum tea harvested in central Paradis.  

Asian migrant laborers had farmed country lands in central Paradis bordering the mountainous northern regions where bath houses became very popular for cool weather outings.  These raucous and bright establishments brought much needed businesses and, more importantly, eligible women seeking husbands, for the mining towns declining from lack of ore.  

Levi also liked hibiscus tea from Kemet, an Allied desert country.  He had smuggled one tin of the stuff from his Survey tour overseas, brewing it only for emergencies, and he only ever shared it with Eren.

Eren was nibbling on a flaky pastry which paired well with the hibiscus tea.  The pastry was glazed with brown sugar, orange zest, and rose water.

Then a titan, between 3 to 4 meters tall, intruded on their tea.  It was a mindless titan which was masculine inclined with short blond hair.  Difficult to know which gender these poor bastards used to be.

The titan approached them quietly and knelt without stepping on their patio.  

"Lady Ymir," the titan groaned, in a deeply unsettling rumble.  It sounded like he had swallowed a radio.

"Levi, pour a cup for him," Eren said.

"Fuckin hell.  You spent too much time around Four Eyes," Levi grumbled.  He still had to share the hibiscus.

"Hello, mister.  What can I do for you?" Eren called out as he walked to the edge of the patio.  His amused gaze from Levi's miserly scowl sharpened without apparent cause.

"Come out from the shrubs!  I can sense you!!" Eren yelled.

Another mindless creature toddled up to the patio.  With its unfortunate conical skull, the titan stood at hardly more than one meter tall.  Its teeth scraped the boards of the patio.

The larger titan laid hold of its fellow, dragging the small titan before it damaged the wooden boards.

"S- Sorry, Lady Ymir."  The large titan fixed its bulbous blue eyes briefly on Levi, pulling at its face until its pink gums and eyelids showed.  "Hello, friend of Ymir's."

Oh yeah, this abnormally fucked up memory was going to fuck with Levi later.

Eren sat on the patio and touched the top of the titan's head.

"Poor guy.  I'm sorry this happened to you, mister," Eren said with deference.

Levi came up beside Eren.  He had dumped the remaining pitcher of the hibiscus into the nearly empty sugar bowl.  Eren accepted the bowl and poured it down the titan's gullet.

"It's very nice," Eren said.

The titan bowed its head once more while the small titan bumped its haunches.

"I know what you're here for.  Tell the others who are like you.  Tell them that I know their pain: I lost my parents, my baby, my... my husband."  Eren stared into the wet bowl, his sorrowful face reflected in its emptiness.

Eren squared up his shoulders.  "Very soon, I'll give up my life. I gladly give my heart to humanity and my life to break Ymir's curse! The Coordinate is the link. The titan power dies with me."

Tears poured down the large titan's face.  A very suspicious sting clung to the back of Levi's throat.

Eren went to the little titan and picked it up, sitting it on his hip.  "Look at you, big baby."

Levi raised his brows.  "That is not a baby. How are you picking this fucker up?"

"Levi!" Eren hissed.  "It's a baby! Don't swear at the baby."

Eren pointedly extended the cone headed titan baby to Levi.  He was shocked by its relatively weightless bulk, biting his tongue.

Eren wound his arms around Levi's shoulders and kissed his cheek.  They both missed home with the children.

When the talking titan and the baby titan departed, presumably to share Eren's message with any titan that could understand, Levi grabbed Eren's hand and laced their fingers together.

Eren kissed his lover's lips.  Levi backed them into the house, pulling at Eren who followed him to bed.

Levi sat with his knees bent, his palms cupping Eren's precious face.

"It won't be today, Levi.  I'm not going down easy just yet," Eren said.

"Your shit is never easy," Levi griped.

Eren crawled over Levi, lying in between Levi's knees and propping himself up on his elbows.  Levi removed his shirt. Eren's shirt hitched up to his pits as he was yanked upwards, his mouth hungrily mauled as Levi's legs winded around his waist like a steel trap.

Eren kissed up Levi's shoulders, skimming the edge of his teeth and feeling the muscles jump beneath his swollen, teasing lips.

* * *

"Kenny had his reasons, Levi," Eren said.  They were both on folding chairs, enjoying the breeze coming from over the waters.  The tides rolled very high under a large blue moon.

Levi had started a small fire on the beach; they roasted sausages on long skewers while drinking beer.

"What makes you say that.  This some kinda titan shit?"

"Sort of.  I've dreamed of him a couple times, back when he was Kenny the Ripper," Eren said.

"What were his reasons for shitting on folk?" Levi finally said.

"Nothing he did was right, Levi.  But he didn't exactly grow up right.  He watched his innocent family members get killed or shoved off to the wilds," Eren said.  "When he had all those noble families hunted for bounties, he was avenging your clan."

"My clan.  That's rich.  Don't you need people in a family to make a clan?  I never had that."

"There were a whole lot more of you when Sina was raised up," Eren explained.  "Ackermans were humanity's strongest. You were made strong to protect the king."

"Made strong?"

"Yeah.  At least one person up your bloodline received serum without turning into a mindless titan."

"If that's true, then you saying I was made to look after a titan brat like you.  I didn't have a chance soon's I saw you, huh."

"Levi!"  Eren stood up too quickly and pitched into the fire.

Levi caught him around his shoulder and they rolled into the sand.  Before Eren understood what happened, Levi was on top of him, his face in shadow.  Levi stroked his thumb down Eren's cheek.

"Levi.  You don't have to be with me.  Maybe you and I got some history but never not once will I force you to stay," Eren argued, his passionate expression awash  in moonlight.

"It doesn't feel like a fucking choice," Levi said angrily.  Eren's shirt was stretching off a bare shoulder. Levi put his lips to his lover's skin.  His whisper sent shivers of delight down Eren's spine. "I have to be with you. The alternative is shit."

"I don't think that's an Ackerman thing," Eren said.  His arms circled Levi's waistline and Eren arched in the sand, rubbing his prick into Levi's thigh.

Levi pulled Eren's shirt off; his brown hair tumbled to his shoulders.  Eren held Levi's face with both hands as they kissed, Levi's hands loosening the strings to Eren's cloth pants and rolling down the fabric to pull out Eren's cock.

"We can't do it here.  There's no lube," Eren said with a goofy smile.  His eyelids drooped closed and his teeth flashed in a huge open mouth grin as Levi arched forward and took Eren into his mouth.  Levi stopped blowing him and looked back to the cooking pit; his hands gripped and stroked Eren.

"Hey, you feeling hungry, Levi?" Eren teased.  He pressed a quick smooch to Levi's neck; he loved how Levi's jawline glowed warmly in the hypnotic fire, how the moonlight haloed Levi's black hair.

Levi  grabbed at the bottle of cooking oil they'd used to oil the skewers.

"Oh my God, Levi."

"What.  Meat needs grease," Levi said.  He was literally the only person Eren knew who could deliver that line so matter of fact.

He grabbed Eren's hand and poured a small puddle on Eren's palm.  The oil didn't smell bad, but Eren had some feelings about smearing food onto himself.

"Get your dick in this stuff.  If you want to pound flesh," Levi said.

Eren shivered and coated his head, close to creaming himself from how sexy and dirty Levi sounded.  He got both of his hands involved, squeezing at the squishy underside where touches felt the best. Then he put his fingers to Levi's taint when Levi's pants dropped.  Levi pulled him in for a rough kiss, sucking Eren's bottom lip between his teeth. He growled when Eren's fingers circled his ass.

"In me, you pussy."

Eren pushed in, rubbing his greasy fingers against one another, testing how far apart he could bend them without Levi tearing his dick off.  Playing with Levi's dick was more fun than doing himself.

Levi grabbed his wrist.  Eren's jaw dropped when he fitted all the joints in his index and middle finger up Levi's ass.  He pumped his fingers slow, in shallow thrusts, until Levi was panting with each thrust. Eren curled in his ring finger, and feeling the slicked heat deeper inside Levi made his dick twitch and leak some nut.  

Eren grabbed Levi's hips while Levi yanked off one pant leg.  One knee in the sand, one knee in his pants, Levi spread his thighs and sank his gaped hole onto Eren's cock.  The grains shifted under them, throwing his balance. They both cried in shock as Levi's cheeks smacked Eren's inner thighs too quickly.  Eren grappled Levi's shoulders, pushing him down onto his cock. Levi whooped out a shout, leaning back and wriggling his hips back and forth.

"Fuck, this sand is no good, Levi.  I can't plant my ass nowheres," Eren complained.  

Levi grabbed the ankles of his pants and tore them off until he was completely bare-bottomed.  Eren pawed at his shirt until that came off, too.

"You think you can get us to the water?" Levi challenged.

"I'll die trying," Eren answered in short gasps.  He bent his knees and hooked his fingers into his pants, pulling the pants to his ankles.  Kicked them off.

He rolled Levi onto his back; Levi's feet crossed at the base of his spine.  

"Fuck, you look great like this," Eren moaned.  He surged into Levi, loving how Levi threw his head back, desperate grip marking up Eren's thighs.  While it required using muscles he had forgotten about, Eren was able to heave himself and Levi to an upright stagger.  Lucky Eren didn't have far to go.

They didn't get into the water.  Eren laid himself down in the flat, wet sand with Levi's hot, tight ass warming his dick.  Levi's knees found better purchase in the packed sand. The ocean water crept up Eren's legs in lingering, cool touches.  Whenever he came dangerously close to coming with Levi riding him deeper into the night, the shock of cold would pull him back and then Levi would kiss him until his blood stirred like the tides.

Levi's cock was a cut masterpiece-- well veined, polished and marbled-- rising proudly above the moonlit sea foam when the water blanketed their rutting.  Droplets sparkled on Levi's shadowed chest, from the waves slapping at Levi's ass and splashing over his shoulders. Eren stuck his tongue all the way out and lapped at the salty drops, putting his thirsty mouth all over the fleshy hollow of Levi's throat, the firm ridge running between Levi's clavicles.  Eren licked at a nipple and felt Levi's ass clench him. He licked again and caught the nipple in between his teeth, not biting, but dragging slowly side to side. Levi's body quaked all over, crumbling into the sand.  

Eren pinched a nipple when he kissed and sucked the skin over Levi's pounding heart.  Levi tried to stop it but Eren pulled his hair, pinched the left harder until it was a thread of flesh between his fingertips and bit down with his eyeteeth.  Levi came helplessly, from the pain that Eren gave him, from how Eren stretched him with quick, hard thrusts, and the rush of water along his balls and his ass.  His cum beaded like pearls on Eren's shining chest. Levi bent and licked, cleaning himself off of Eren's skin. Eren came from the sight of Levi tasting himself and then coating Eren's mouth in a luscious kiss.

By the time they returned to the house, the smell of the sea coming off of Eren had Levi's cock hard again.  He bent Eren over, slamming into Eren's cold ass cheeks, and he raked scarlet tracks onto Eren's shoulders from punishing Eren's ass.

Soft inside of Eren, Levi folded himself around Eren, arms stretching out to hold down Eren's hands.  His cheek pressed the damp waves of Eren's hair.

"You're still here," Eren muttered wearily.

"You need me or what?"  Levi wrapped his fingers along the front of Eren's throat.

"I do.  I need you so much, more than ever."

"You got me, baby."  Levi picked him up and swung him into bed; Eren landed in a lighter mood.

"Hey Levi, wanna know why they make omegas?" Eren asked, ill concealed excitement at telling Levi a potentially filthy joke.

"Why do they make omega brats like you?"

"Cuz alphas don't want shit on their dick!" Eren said.

"You're full of it."

"The voices in my head wouldn't lie to me," Eren said, pouting.  

"Baby, I got my reasons for sticking with you.  Your jokes isn't one of them," Levi said, earning himself a mouthful of pillow.

It was almost worth the extra sweeping for Levi, from the insane amount of sand their cavorting tracked into the house.

* * *

Eren was in the final year of his life.  The more time that Levi spent with Eren, the more he understood why Erwin had been willing to entrust Eren to him.  Eren was late to rise and early to sleep. Though he didn't complain, there were clearly many days when he wouldn't have left his bed without Levi puttering restlessly around the vacation house, sweeping out an incessant barrage of sand grains and pebbles.

Though Eren didn't sit in the sun very often, deep lines were crowding the corner of his eyes and around his mouth and creasing the base of his neck.  Then pounds of weight began dropping off, a problem which was not at all helped by Eren's despondent appetite. Levi wished that they had kidnapped Sasha Braus; her stews might have tempted Eren.

Erwin didn't have the physical capabilities to carry Eren to bed when he dozed off in the middle of climbing the stairs.  Nor could Erwin have changed out a firm mattress for a soft mattress when big ass bruises formed on Eren's back. Levi discovered them when he helped Eren bathe.  He didn't mention the big ass bruises to Eren; he simply changed out the beds and let Eren rest on his double layered sheets of cotton and rubber.  

There was a provincial village which was the nearest sign of civilization.  The village had exactly one church, one school, one post office, one surprisingly well-stocked supermarket that carried items for landscaping and yard work, and one library which Levi found to have a treasure trove of "literature."

"Not much of a place to live, huh?" Eren asked.

"It's a decent place to die," Levi answered.  He saw no point in beating around the bush.

"Yeah," Eren agreed.  His fingers curled into Levi's hair and Levi bent his neck into the crook of Eren's arms.  They were in bed.

"Let's take a walk around and see the tiny sights.  Shouldn't take more than an hour," Eren said.

Eren put on a striped navy long sleeve and a pair of light jeans with pockets on the back that Levi kept sticking his hands into whenever he looked down.

"I don't think I've seen you in red," Eren observed when Levi pulled on a red shirt he left semi unbuttoned over his black pants.

"Is it shit?"

"No!  No, not at all," Eren refuted.  He rubbed at his hair which was tied up in a loose bun.  "You look great. I can't wait to show you off."

They spent the most time checking out the wares in the supermarket.  The post office was completely useless to them, while they were supposed to stay gone to their friends and family.  Eren ditched Levi who lost his shit over the veritable selection of steamy titles in the library.  

Levi was about two chapters in before he realized that he had lost track of Eren.   He was irritated but not overly alarmed because there were like three buildings in the town.

Eren was in the church, admiring the painted murals on the walls.  There were several people scattered along the pews. His hands were folded on the back of the pew.  He spoke before Levi reached for him.

"Will you look after my babies?" Eren asked when Levi sat beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Between Mikasa and Historia, I think they got their bases covered."  Levi had to talk quick through the whirlwind in his head.

"They'll get fed and cleaned for sure," Eren agreed.  "But I mean when they're big and they think they know everything.  Can you come down on them like the man?"

"Erwin could do that.  He's their papa." Levi thought of Lanny.  "Mostly."

"We left him to die," Eren said.

"I left the door wide open.  His guards would've noticed when they changed shifts," Levi reasoned.

"Give me your word that you'll keep my babies from turning into giant assholes," Eren said.

"I'll do you one better," Levi said.  He shifted from the pew and went on bended knee.  

“I'll knock the entitlement issues from their busy little bodies.  I'll tell them about their daddy. Any one of them fuck up or get someone knocked up or fool around, I'll make them clean up their shit when they neck deep."

Eren shook all over, covering his mouth, when Levi cut to the chase.  "I'll be your man. Let's get hitched, Eren."

They needed to wait a week to give the minister of the church time to arrange the necessary documents and to gather two witnesses for the exchange of vows.  A week was hardly a long wait for normal, healthy humans but in Eren's case, the fatigue hit hard on the scheduled date of their nuptials. He leaned into Levi during a stroll that didn't previously drain his energies.  The minister, who was very sympathetic to Eren's mysterious illness, re-arranged the ceremony. Eren was to sit in a velvet chair positioned close to the altar as the groom.

One of the church people stuck a bundle of flowers in Levi's hand.  Levi wore a white button up with gray trousers. His sole ornament was the blue bolo tie which he had received for his services in Shiganshina.  These were his nicest clothes that weren't black. He figured that he had the rest of his life after Eren to wear all black.

Levi's heart hammered in his chest, which made no fucking sense.  He had no problems stomping down the red carpet and proposing marriage to Eren.  Maybe it was the music, a trickle of notes, that summoned an unseen power, as Levi walked down the aisle like a bride.

Levi had no idea how women did this, time and again, in shoes that broke their feet.

He kept his eyes on the prize.  The minister talked and Levi simply stood by, waiting for the moment when he would repeat the lovey dovey shit.  He gave Eren the flowers while the minister was a yapping.

Eren wore a long, soft white tunic and roomy beige pants.  He had braided sections of hair at the temples and knotted them in the back, leaving the rest to fall in dark waves around his shoulder.  A polished brass key sparkled on the front of his shirt. The old cord was an eyesore.

Levi used his concealed knife to cut the cord around Eren's neck, an improvement to how Eren wore that old key.  Levi replaced the cord with the long gold chain in his pocket.  

"Been meaning to give you this," Levi said.  He had originally intended to gift it to Eren from the first time he returned to Paradis from Marley.  From before Eren and Erwin had found each other; and Levi had found them.

"This is amazing.  I ain't got nothing to my name, Levi.  Just this stupid body," Eren said. He stroked the chain, admiring how nicely the metals glimmered together.

"I'll take your name then," Levi said.

Eren went to his feet.  The sunlight streaming through the stained glass made the ends of his hair glow like a soft cloud.  Eren was a breathtaking vision of sweet greens and a golden lining.

"Oy.  Sit your-- butt down," Levi's mouth worked funny as he censored himself for church.  He didn't want to jinx nothing.

"I can stand, for this," Eren promised, his eyes welling up with passion.  Levi didn't know how much he had missed seeing his baby, hard-headed with his crazy energy, until Eren planted his feet.

Eren beamed goofily at Levi over the cheap flowers.  Their hands linked while they declared their vows to one another and signed their marriage certificate.

Eren dropped the flowers when he ran out of steam; he wasn't able to go down the aisle by his own strength.  But that was OK because Levi was strong. He swept Eren into his arms and walked them home.

"Levi, you can't just carry me the entire way through," Eren said.  He sighed and crossed his arms. "We didn't even kiss."

Levi paused mid-step and pressed his lips to Eren.  It was an open mouthed affair, with involved head movements, endless tongue strokes, scraping of teeth, and obscene loss of breath.  Pedestrians coming towards them crossed the street and used the alternate sidewalk.

Eren wiped at his bottom lip, but that didn't take away the redness in his cheeks and his nose, the black moons of his pupils eclipsing his heavy lidded gaze on Levi's swollen mouth, nor the tell-tale squirm of adjusting his clothes.

"Oh my God, Levi!" Eren said hysterically.

"We're way past church kisses, baby," Levi pointed out.  Again, he tasted that soft, warm needful mouth.

"Fuck.  Take me home and waste me," Eren said.

Levi slowed his pace, for the simple joy of infuriating Eren.  Keeping an amorous Eren in his arms while opening the door required all the dexterity that a fearsome titan slayer possessed.  When the door jamb stuck, Levi slightly cracked the door kicking it in. Could barely see the crack in the powder blue paint. He would have to scrub off the shoe print later.

His top priority was getting a good ass look at his husband naked and in bed, wearing just his chain.  Levi had taken Eren's name, so it was just as well that he took Eren's shitty body, too.

"Levi," Eren moaned, helpless on his pillow.  "I can't finish you like this. Need--"

"I got you, baby," Levi growled, fucking Eren as gently as he could, in wanting strokes he felt in his mind more strongly than on his own skin, looking right into Eren's green eyes.  His hands were splayed wide on the bed, trying to keep his weight from literally crushing Eren's delicate constitution. He exuded sweat all over, fighting his instinct to pound the life out of his husband.  He slowed in love making, until Eren's eyes rolled back, rutting long after Eren passed into a region of bliss, holding Eren forever.

Eren was sleeping when they had their first break-in.

Levi was alerted to an unfamiliar scuffling noise in Eren's bedroom.  He stealthily entered the disturbed sanctuary and caught Dina Zoe about to put her hand where it didn't belong.

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out!!" Levi warned, his voice an octave lower.

Dina's fingers hovered a breath away from Eren's forehead where his fringe had fallen over his sunken eyes.

"I am too late," Dina said.  At the one second mark, she combed at Eren's hair.

"Don't FUCKING touch him!" Levi snapped.  He grabbed her by the scruff and slammed her into the wall.  The wall cracked, pieces of drywall flaking off to expose a dusty stud.  She dropped to the floor, unable to slow or stop a nasty fall.

Levi anxiously looked over Eren, who hadn't stirred through the noise.

He tossed Dina into the tub and barred the bathroom door so that she wouldn't wake Eren when she regained consciousness.  He estimated that she needed more time to regenerate her broken neck.

Levi reheated leftovers and set the table for two, even though Eren hadn't left the bed for a solid week.  He finished his meal and brought the slightly larger portion to their bedroom.

The food was stone cold when Levi gave up on getting Eren his dinner.  He moved on to his soothing bedtime ritual of removing Eren's white tunic, the one he'd worn on their wedding day, and sponging off Eren with a small bucket of water.  He only put a few sweet oils in the water, preferring not to deal with rinsing off soap residue.

Eren's skin was cool despite the warm water Levi used to clean him.  Levi held off on changing him into the white tunic. He tucked an extra sheet around Eren, brushing out his hair into a healthy shine.  Then Levi laid down on top of the sheets, sharing the heat of his body.

He unlocked the bathroom by next morning; Dina remained slack in the tub exactly as he left her.  Rage coursed through him; Dina would bring in the flies if he didn't take care of this. He removed the rubber sheet from Eren's bed and thoroughly bundled Dina in the rubber, using duct tape from a re-organized pantry closet to seal off any openings for the bugs to get in.  

Levi took comfort in how Eren looked, resting in a clean bed.  He stopped dressing Eren in the white tunic, content to wipe down his skin at night and to brush out his hair in mourning.  No one was coming. Eren looked the best from Levi's favorite spot on the floor; eyes latched onto the sight of Eren resting very peacefully.  He could do this for as long as he wanted because no one was coming.

The layers of Levi's hair had grown long, stopping mid-neck, when the locked door to their bedroom suddenly came off of its hinges.  The jiggling of the knob, followed by the clatter of metal pins dropping to the hardwood floor, and then the splintering of the door from combat boots hustled a fuckton more life into the hushed room.

"HALLO!"  Hanji knocked chunks of wood out the way.  In a long brown coat, Hanji quickly noted the palpable muskiness of the room which not even a mountain of potpourri could lift.  With one functional eye, Hanji could plainly see the corpse, possibly a week or two old, sunken into the mattress. Perhaps longer, if it were lovingly cleaned on the daily.  It definitely didn't happen yesterday.

A sallow man in a dingy tunic hunched inside of the room.  He wore no bottoms; his balls and his ass cheeks were hanging out in-between the bones of his ankles and the pallor of his thighs.  Hanji approached him carefully, huddling on the floor and getting to him at his level.

"Hey pal," Hanji whispered.  "I need you to help me out, l'il buddy.  Have you seen Dina? Nod or shake your head, if you don't much feel like talking."

Levi pointed a shaking finger at the bathroom door.  Hanji went in and closed the bathroom door. The major stayed inside for a long time.  The sun cast deeper shadows by the time Hanji came back for Levi.

"OK short stuff.  I can't believe I'm the one telling you this.  We need to get you cleaned up," Hanji said, clasping both palms together, exhaling heated breaths through both nostrils.  "Can I help you up?"

Levi recognized Hanji's behavior as the protocol used for an overgrown titan pet who could rampage at any second.

"I- I'm sorry Hanj," Levi croaked, as rough as the whiskers on his face.  He didn't notice how poorly he sounded after going so long without a word to another living person.

"For what, Levi?  I'm here to get you back," Hanji answered.  Levi curled an arm over the collar of Hanji's frock coat and allowed Hanji to get him to standing.

"Killed your wife," Levi managed.  His shoulders slumped from bearing the grief of Eren's death and the guilt of Dina's murder.

"I deduced as much.  C'mon l'il buddy. We'll get you cleaned up and fed and maybe a little bit toasted.  Then you need to hear some things, good and bad and crazy even for ol' Four Eyes."

Hanji kissed his cheek and patted his hand.  "Love you so much. Try to hang onto that for me."

Like a true soldier, Levi went onto his feet, leaning on a friend.

"Knock next time," Levi said.  He would've opened up for Hanji.

Hanji sighed.  "I did knock!! I just kept going some more."

* * *

Hanji was none too gentle, but Levi needed the scouring.  With Dina’s corpse plugging up the tub, Levi’s cleansing took place in a cramped wash room that was little more than a closet for shitting.  Cold water had to be pumped into a bucket, splashing relief onto Levi’s raw skin.

They hunkered down in the parlor area; Hanji wrapped Levi in towels and blankets where he would get the most sun and air as he slowly imbibed crackers soaked in instant broth.  When he felt half alive, Levi demanded explanations.

"I wasn't the most attentive partner.  Got busy and busier and baby girl didn't make a fuss.  She always had dinner made or breakfast waiting when I did come back from offshore duty.  All that time, I thought because our bills were paid and our flat was tidied that we were good."

"From how most of our convos went, my baby girl had so much heart for her peoples in Marley.  She could have stayed home and baked with me working for the both of us. She went into the zones wearing that damned Star like it was something to be proud of."

"I heard marriage was a ton of work but it felt like all she expected of me was to show up.  Show up to charities, dinners to chat up benefactors and raise up funds. I went to hers but not nearly as much as she dressed up for mine."

"Truth be told, I was bored.  Something went out after we tied the knot.  I felt like I knew her all the way through. Then a man in a suit served me papers for our date in family court.  You ever feel like when a person wants out, they out?"

"Been married a day, Hanj.  If that," Levi said. "Keep talking, c'mon.  Out with it. You're not done."

Hanji, head in hands, sagged in utter defeat.  "Baby girl was out. I took the papers home, of course, to talk things over.  I was prepared to take a demotion and fuck all else. But she wasn't there. Her clothes and shoes were gone.  The box she didn't think I knew about, gone. She left her ring on the mantle."  

Then Hanji straightened up, brows intensely mired, mouth twisted in rage.  "Place was bleached spotless. All the garbage was taken out. My clothes were all cleaned and put away.  My shoes and belts were polished. She had told me earlier that morning that she set up my appointment with the barber."

Hanji took deep, heaving breaths, dragging out each hateful syllable.  "That bitch. That biiiiiitch."

"Tore through everything.  Anything. I don't know what I needed to find."  Hanji bit at a rough cuticle.

Levi could picture the swath of destruction with Hanji’s boot prints all over.

"You ever cry in court, Levi?  I disputed the hell out of her contest for divorce.  Maybe I didn't help things when I lifted the table and dinged the bench.  I just as good as signed those papers when I flipped my stuff."

"You didn't let it go, huh," Levi said.

"I asked her why.  How could she end it."  Hanji rubbed glasses off on a wrinkled shirt.  "I stood there knowing she had cooked weeks of food for me.  The fridge had double wrapped foils, dinner for weeks. Our pantry was stuffed with her pickles and cans.  She fucking loved me; I could taste it. I don't remember what excuse she fed me. It was baloney. When I couldn't stand it, I broke into her new place and found our photos.  Isn't that crazymaking?!"

"I can think of crazier," Levi said.  "Did she catch you or you catch her?"

"She was already ahead of me," Hanji revealed.  "Her box with her travel papers and money were gone.  I had to go back to square one and I made zero headway after I picked up a couple of her associates whom I knew from dinners.  Bashed their heads a little to jog their memory, nothing serious. They gave me some nationalist Eldian baloney."

"Dina's trail went cold when I received reports of the attacks on the Smiths' house.  Erwin was taken to the hospital but his recovery isn't guaranteed. I won't know if he wakes up until he wakes up."  Hanji paced along the windows, clumping restlessly.

"But it made my job easier knowing Erwin was out of commission.  Eren wasn't behind the attacks, wouldn't have risked Erwin's life to save himself.  Someone had snatched up Eren and knew his weaknesses. Someone sold you guys out to the people who attacked the Smiths.  If it were Dina or her accomplices, you would've gone looking for Eren."

"Our situation was shit," Levi told Hanji.  "I took Eren from the house. Drove us north to buy time."

Levi’s explanation startled Hanji.  "How did Erwin's car end up east of Stohess?"

"Eren asked titans to carry it south and dump it for him.  He said please and thanks. We knew it worked when it hit the front page of The Berg."

"Astounding,” Hanji marveled.  “It's too bad that the reporters included a photo of the car."

"It was a good idea, threw off the search, kept Police off our backs.  The right people recognized it was Erwin's car. He sure showed it off to the neighbors,” Levi said nonplussed.

"The problem is that I spotted titan damage right away.  The doors were squished in a very specific pattern," Hanji said.

"Shit.  We ended up tipping off the wrong people, too."

"That photo went everywhere on its first run.  I knew to investigate the titan infested regions after some squinting.  Baby girl had a head start on me."

"So what.  She didn't get to him.  Why you bring this shit up when it's done?" Levi asked.

He sighed at Hanji's silence.  "If it were me and you had put Eren's body in the tub, I mighta killed you dead."

Levi stared down at Hanji.  "I won't stop you."

"Lil buddy, I love you but you can be a real muscle head!!" Hanji yelled, crushing Levi in a grip that was halfway between an embrace and a choke hold.

"You're one of the few people who I’ve got left.  And there isn't that much of you to go around, smalls!!"

Hanji was not to be dissuaded.  "My baby girl was dead as soon as she went after Eren.  Erwin would give her to Zackly if he wakes up and connects the dots.  Which he always does. If you didn't do it, I would've put her down."

"You were gonna save her from her own shit."  Literal tubes of shit.

"Now you're getting it.  Fricken finally." Hanji was breathing heavy as though running miles around Levi.

"Why did she die easy?  She survived hell. Queeny ought to have lived."

"I have my own theories about that.  I think Eren knew more than he was letting on.  He wasn't trying to get out of being eaten by the next Coordinate," Hanji surmised.  "I think Ymir's curse to him wasn't his short life span. Maybe he saw what would happen if he agreed to pass on the Founding titan's power.  There would always be titans."

"He wanted to end the titan power," Levi said, understanding hitting him like a million rocks.  "He said that's what he wanted. And just now-- I see what he meant. Eren meant that he would get rid of the titans and titan shit, even when this shit was killing him."

"Shit," Levi said.  "Shit!"

"Which brings me to the good news.  Eren's gamble worked; he didn’t die for nothing."

Hanji sighed long and shrugged both shoulders.  "Dina wasn't the only titan to regain her humanity.  Garrison and Police are dealing with a wide scale crisis of undocumented humans north of Araboth District.”

Araboth was the northernmost district, further than Utopia.  

“The mindless titans seem to have regained their humanity.  I've heard wild rumors about where these folks are claiming to come from.  WHEN they’re coming from. It would be good if you laid low for awhile. Let me clean up, for once,” Hanji said bemusedly.  

"Kingdom’s gone to shit if you're cleaning up its messes," Levi said.

Hanji booped the tip of Levi's nose.  "Right on the nose, l'il buddy."

* * *

Levi didn't have it in him to bury his husband.  Hanji took them out into the waters, rowing and humming a shanty to keep rhythm while Levi held precious cargo.

The body looked funny, bobbing face down in the water.  Levi tied his hair into a ponytail and rolled out of the boat.  Hanji took up the oars and waited on standby.

Too many times, he had seen that face blink stupidly from a long soak in the bath water.  He peeled away damp strands to admire the cool, smooth brow. Levi kissed the tip of the nose and drummed his fingers under the chin.  

"Baby," he mouthed, with all his heart, mind, soul, and strength.

Brown hair, darkened in sea water, billowed like a passing shadow.  Dull green irises glinted like the bottom of a dry bottle.  

"Let go," Levi heard himself saying, as the roaring ocean broke itself to keep going. 

Hanji tossed rocks overboard; the body sank with their attached weight.  The golden necklace winked out like a star. Levi's hands locked up in the water, too numb to feel it loosed from his possession.

The ocean claimed its prize.  Only Levi was left adrift.

One man's death had broken Ymir's curse, Levi's heart, and the mythical Ackerman strength.  He could swim one thousand strokes and never reach the place for which he yearned. For a moment, he envied Erwin Smith, oblivious to a world that Eren no longer walked.

Levi had followed Eren Yeager beyond the walls to the ends of the earth and to the beginnings of a brave new world. 

The gulls cried their grief as they drifted through a blank sky with no haven to land.  Sea foam hissed in his ears as the waves slapped his face, stinging his eyes, burning up his nose, salting his heart, and trickling down his cheeks and his jaw.  

He didn't regret it.

Hanji ferried them ashore.  Levi used the wagon and donkey to get firewood and charcoal, which the largest local store sold for seasonal visitors throwing bonfire parties.  He stopped at a hardware place to pick up rope and fuel.

Levi staggered the wood into a wide level column, an exasperating job on a sandy beach.  Hanji arrived with the wife's body wrapped in a cloth sheet. Not long after kindling the stacks were they forced to establish a safe perimeter around the roasting heat, as per Corps procedures for disposal.

"We're on track.  She'll be done when waves roll in and clean up for us.  Ain't nature grand?" Leave it to Hanji to check the tide schedule.

Levi stayed with his friend, as payback for the time he had burned letting go of his husband.

"I didn't think I'd kill her," Levi said.  "She wouldn't back the fuck up off of Eren.  I told the bitch-- told her not to touch him."

Hanji nodded before sharing information.  "When I figured out what she did, you and Eren were long gone.  Couldn't get to Erwin either."

Remorse fueled Hanji's words.  "I came too late. Do the words Black Sand ring a bell?"

"Some of us call that shit dirt," quipped Levi, making Hanji snort.  Levi smirked mirthlessly as Hanji gave him a light shove.

"Before we married, Dina worked closely with Black Sand, who claimed to advocate downtrodden Eldians.  They're radicals who wouldn't hesitate to kidnap or murder for the right cause. I don't know who else Dina would've gone to for snatching Eren."

"Tch.  They wanted to eat Eren that bad?" Levi said.  He scoffed. "He was hot shit. I can't be too mad."

Hanji got an elbow around Levi.  

"I love baby girl, but she wasn't the most imaginative creature on this planet.  She saw Eren as a threat. Baby girl couldn't see life without titans," Hanji mourned.

"I cut her biz open.  Held her heart in my hand.  Always wanted to. It was small but strong."  Hanji showed Levi a trembling palm, fingers curled around a phantom organ.  His comrade's hand sank from an unseen weight that Hanji couldn't bear alone.

Levi tucked his bereft fingers under Hanji's balled up fist which was no bigger than the size of a heart.  

"Damn it, baby girl.  We didn't have to say goodbye."  Hanji's mouth seized up and the willpower required to shut up left Hanji's shoulders and back quaking, as the raging pyre broke itself to keep going.

Both comrades leaned into one another, faithfully biding in the shadows together, surveilling the dying embers of the world passing them by.

The black mass of Hanji's sole eye sucked in light and energy from the deathly flames until all of creation plunged into darkness and many waters.

Despite the inescapable pull of their grief, they were obliged to soldier on.  The ocean spray roused them once more. There was light at their feet.  

The eye patch was lost to the sands; the scar line and Hanji's blind eye weren't any prettier in the fleetingly glorious dawn.

"You know why I can't be mad either, Levi?" Hanji asked.

"Why not?" asked Levi.

"She wanted to be Black Sand so bad and look at that," Hanji pointed out, indicating the streaks of ash which would inevitably scatter into infinity.

"Queeny got what she came for."  Levi rubbed at Hanji's flyaway strands.

"And so did Eren."

"What did he come here for, Commander?"

"He came for us," Hanji said.  

Levi shook his head, denying.  "He came here to die."

"He died for us."  Hanji pressed on through Levi's unbelief.  "He saved us. We're not under the curse anymore.  We gotta tell others the good news, what he's done."

"Some people won't hear shit," Levi said.  "But I followed him, what do I know?"

"Levi?"  But Levi didn't let his comrade any closer.

"It's fine.  I got shit in my eyes.  Shit will out."  

Hanji turned back from the ocean.  "This place is kind of a dump. And a draaag.  Let's get some grub, l'il buddy. I've never in my life wanted hot spuds as much as I do now.  You know any places that would serve Bar-B-Que sammiches?"

He stared Hanji dead in the face.  "You fucking kidding me? We smell like shit on fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araboth is a name I made up for a district we ain't seen in canon.


	30. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life must go on after Eren, but how?

They arrived at the Zoe residence inside of Rose territories.  Though the Colossal walls were no more, provincial borders were not yet redrawn and adapted.  Hanji jiggled the front door open; bits and bobs came rolling out.

"Oh boy, I was busy.  Let's try the cellar door."

A splintered cabinet blocked the way.  Levi resorted to climbing the trellis and he stole into the place like a thief.  Eventually he edged his way around the piles of junk and tunneled through several feet of refuse without injury.  He felt something kindle within him as he cleared the front entrance and cursed out Hanji.

Hanji and Dina had lived in Marley due to Hanji's rotating schedule on shore and offshore.  The house in Rose territories belonged to Hanji's parents. Hanji still had to take care of the mindless titans who regained their humanity upon Eren's death.  Levi could not go with his old comrade, nor did he want to.

Levi busied himself with hauling everything which Hanji owned into the overgrown yard, sorting Hanji's possessions into piles, categorized by why it was shit by Levi's estimation.  Hanji gave him keys and permission to take an axe to the walls if needed.

"I'm not touching the walls before they get a power scrub."

"You don't have to stay here.  I thought you might want to lay low."  Hanji whined.

"This is a new low for me, Four Eyes.  I've robbed cleaner digs in the gutter."

"Call me from any of the shops nearby.  I'll wire cash to you for groceries,” Hanji offered.  

"I got some loose change.  I'll call if it's a must," Levi said, waving his hand.

"Call me for anything," Hanji insisted.  "You don't have to be alone when you get sick of this place."

"Busy is fine," Levi assured his friend.

His go to spot was a book shop that served coffee and tea.  The first week, he had needed to camp out in the yard and take his meals on a portable stove.  Hanji's place was a disaster area with plenty to do, which happened to be Levi's specialty. Once he cleaned the kitchen, he stripped the hallway leading to the foyer, and reclaimed the washroom.  The real beast was Hanji's study room. He was sure that something lived there.

The yard looked like an open air furniture sale.  After several days of ignoring Hanji's neighbors and declining passive aggressive offers to move Hanji's junk from the yard, Levi was able to scrub down the bare floors and walls.  

Scavengers periodically turned up with their junk trunks.  Cautious at first, Levi allowed the scavengers he recognized to enter Hanji's place and move out ugly couches and odd tables.  He wasn't able to get the large cabinets by himself despite emptying and removing drawers for lifting.

The place was livable when the air began to chill and frost gathered in the mornings on a well-maintained yard no longer overrun by weeds.  He had conquered the study room and befriended the life form inhabiting the study. A gray little kitten with yellow eyes ran in circles around the chaise where Levi took his daily tea.  

He browsed the Classified ads in The Berg for easy part time work.  There were quite a few babysitting ads. Levi thought of Eren's children.  Before he changed his mind, he pulled on one of Hanji's jackets, all of which he laundered, and asked for the phone at his favorite book shop.  

He dialed Eren's house number.

"Hello, Smith residence," answered a familiar timbre.  

Levi closed his eyes, disappointment sinking his heart.  He had known it wouldn't be Eren, never would be.

"This is Erwin.  If you hear me, speak."

An ocean roared in Levi's ears.

"Oy," Levi said, just to make it stop.

"Good Lord.  How are you, Levi?"  Erwin genuinely sounded concerned; he was very good at that.

"Still kicking."

"Come over," Erwin said, as if they weren't separated by the unspeakable.

"For what?  You wanna serve me up some hot lead?" Levi replied incredulously.

"That was from before," Erwin said, without elaborating.   "I won't be an inhospitable host."

At Levi's silence, Erwin took charge.  "I'll arrange transport for you. Is this the house landline?  If not, am I able to leave messages for you?"

"No," Levi answered.  He didn't want the shop keep knowing his business.

"Tomorrow morning, expect a knock on your door," Erwin said.  He rattled off the house address to the Zoe residence. "Be ready.  Do you copy?"

"Sure," Levi said.

"Good.  We are expecting you for dinner," Erwin concluded.

Levi hung up.  "Shit."

When he went into  the house, he was extra sorry as he took in the cozy glow of the living room he had excavated.  He sighed over the books he had intended to read. The smell of the citrus cleaner he used after dusting was already making him homesick.

The gray kitten, which had indeed been squatting in Hanji's study, slinked around his heavy feet.  Erwin hadn't said that Levi couldn't bring a friend.

"Oy, l'il Grayman.  Time to earn your meals."

Levi pitched out all the perishable food items that wouldn't keep.  Then he washed his ponytail and reached for a straight razor. When Levi set it down, he was looking at his usual face in the mirror; shaved and frowning with his undercut.

Everything that he cared to take with him to Mitras fit in one duffle, one woven tote, and a small basket for the kitten which answered to l'il Grayman.  Toys, trinkets, and baubles which Eren had purchased for the children were dispersed immediately on Levi's arrival. He had all these wide eyeballs on him.  The three youngest happily waved their goodies around.

Graham, the oldest, solemnly received the small ocarina and his little toy drum and methodically experimented with each instrument, familiarizing himself with the notes.  Any other child would have been beating the drum along the stair banisters while shrieking off the ocarina. He was a diminutive old man in knee socks and shorts.

As Levi had shrewdly anticipated, the girls assailed the kitten.

"Good of you to show up, Captain."  He was surprised when Mikasa gave him a side hug.  She held the youngest, toddler Lanny, who bit his toy rattle.  

"You should have come sooner," Mikasa said.  

Levi placed three envelopes on the coffee table where him and Mikasa were seated.  Levi took Lanny, giving Mikasa a much needed break to snap up the envelope which had her name written in Eren's writing.  She excused herself to put the other two envelopes in Erwin's den, swiping the back of her hand beneath her chin.

Sasha cooked dinner; while she maintained active duty status as Police, she was able to change her schedule to help the Smith's cook to welcome their guest.  Between many little mouths, the Smith household needed its own cook; Sasha was there to spice up their usual courses (but not too much spice because the babies).

“How’s retired living treatin’ ya, Cap’n?” Sasha chirped as she plated slices of roast pork for Levi.  “Last I heard, you flown with the birdies.”

“They're called airships.  You that much of a hick?" Levi replied.

"That's sky buses to us'll woodsy folk," Sasha joked.

Erwin sat at the head of the table.  Lanny sat in a high chair immediately to Erwin's left so that Erwin could feed him.  Mikasa was on the bench between Carly and Nana, keeping an eye on the two girls. They needed to be separated at meal times.  Sasha shared a bench with Graham and Levi. Graham spooned peas and slivers of pork without help, provided his food was cut into manageable portions.  

"I worked direct flights from Paradis to Marley.  It was good work, even with starting pay being what it is.  Pilots get paid a lot less than you'd think," Levi said.

"Did you ever land anywhere else besides Marley?" Sasha asked.

"I went as far as Kemet when I was earning my license."

"Where is that?" Mikasa asked.  "That's not Marley. Nana! Don't pop the peas in your hand."

"That's Allied, right?" Sasha quizzed him.

"Yeah.  Mostly desert area except for a big river that runs back asswards," Levi said.  "Nice big strips there but during some months you don't bother landing because of the dust storms."

"I heard of deserts.  Do the people there drink water from the spiky plants that grow there?" Sasha asked.

"They have irrigation systems and plumbing," Levi said.  "Nobody drinks from the cactus. They're spiky as fuck."

"I'd try it at least once," Sasha said.  "It must taste real sweet if a plant gotta defend itself from thirsty critters."

"Fuck?" Graham said, a questioning lilt.

"No no Graham.  We talked about that word," Mikasa said, rolling her eyes from Levi to Erwin.  

"Can you wash up the children for bed, Mikasa?  If it's not an imposition," Erwin requested.

"I can take over for tonight," Mikasa assured him.  She used the table linens to wipe down Nana's cheeks covered in mashed green lumps.

"Ooh, let me help!  I can dunk the babyyy," Sasha crooned, her fingers measuring Lanny's buttery legs and dimpled arms.

"Good nigh," Graham said in his little high voice.

Mikasa held hands with Carla who sucked her thumb.  Graham followed at Mikasa's skirts as he gripped Nana's sleeve in his hand.  Sasha quickly shuffled after them with Lanny wiggling frantically for escape.

"Was he happy with you, Levi?" Erwin asked, sounding hollowed out by the fiery emotions behind blue eyes.  "How was he?"

Levi peered at the little greasy hand print of mashed peas on the dining room table.

"You should know.  Omegas with betas don't last."

Erwin stopped him from going.  "I'm fed up with watching you turn your back to me.  You're not getting away this time."

"You telling me as an alpha?  Eren broke the alpha omega bullshit.  I'm not anything to you." Levi crossed his arms.  "You ended up picking Eren. Best call you ever made, Admiral."

Erwin blocked him from the door when he made to leave.  

"I'll walk out backwards if you don't want to see the back of me.  For fuck's sake. We're done, Erwin." He shoved at Erwin who refused to budge.

"No we're not.  You're with me until further notice."

When Levi said nothing, Erwin stepped to the side.  "You and your pet will be installed in your own bedroom.  I'll knock later tonight."

"Don't bother.  I'm not talking about it."

Erwin put his left hand behind himself, a gesture that looked odd on him.  He didn't lay a hand on Levi. His lips hovered near Levi's ear.

"You will open up," Erwin told him.

"You're just going to come in and do what you want.  Why would I," Levi rebutted.

"Because you're taking my cock."

Erwin was perfectly serious, no trace of mockery or arrogance in his dogged, tired face.  Levi glared at him and stalked out.  

Levi left his bedroom door cracked, lights off, just to see if Erwin would knock anyway.

He did.  The lights stayed off.

* * *

Mikasa was pulling down sheets for the children's nursery when she heard her friend calling to her.  The outline of a man filled one of her sheets.

Her hand touched the sheet.  "Armin."

"Babe, please."

"Connie!"  Mikasa parted the sheets and was doubly surprised to see Connie and Armin posturing cheekily in the sun, wearing up to date military uniforms.  Connie wore his green Police uniform while the blues of Survey Corps graced Armin. Connie’s hair had grown out into a feathery light brown nest.  Armin’s blond hair, straight as a pin, remained the same length, but his barber had cut away a great deal of his fringe and the sections draping his ears.

Mikasa hugged Armin, picking him up in her excitement.  Connie hugged her from behind.

"Why didn't you call before visiting?" Mikasa cried exasperated.  "I would have made lunch for you!"

"We wanted to get the jump on you, for once," Connie said.

Armin and Mikasa stared into each other's eyes, a meeting of earth and sky which was missing their grass.  Armin was as tall as Mikasa though the years since Shiganshina had not aged him. He winded both arms around her shoulders; she laid her head down on his jacket.

"This is a dream," Mikasa said.

"More like a nightmare of paperwork and doctors," Connie said, teasing.  He released his friends and scanned the immaculate property, impressed. "One arm falling off from how many forms we were filling out and the other arm getting stuck by nurses."

Connie sighed in long suffering.  “Male. Nurses. Not my thing, y’know?”

"Armin, say something.  It's really you?"

He wanted to ask about the scar on her cheek.

"I-- I'm home, Mikasa," Armin finally answered.  He smiled awkwardly, face hot though she couldn't see him.  "T-tadaima kaeri... ma-mashita."

Connie grinned at Mikasa.  "Think you broke him."

But Mikasa paid her jokester comrade no mind.  "Okaeri. Armin."

A rude whooping tore through the air.  Sasha jumped out of a car. Marco was behind her.  He paid the driver who helped unload tubs of stuff.

"Admiral gave us the go ahead to party!" Sasha spouted excitedly.  "You live in the nicest house out of all of us, Mikasa."

"Where dem Yeager babies at?" Connie asked.

More cabs stopped outside of the admiral's house, a good mix of people Mikasa knew from 104th and from Diamonds.  Despite all these appearances of several dozen guests, Mikasa latched onto Armin.

Most of them trickled out after an hour or two.  The Royal family joined them. Ymir, looking 10 years older, and not a bit humbled, sauntered along.  She had a child in each arm.

"So, what happened?!  That day when you went and shifted into titans!!" Sasha demanded.

Historia sat between Ymir and Wilhelm.  Connie sat in Sasha's lap. Marco and Jean kicked it in a recliner, wedged in by locked elbows.  Marco had grown a mustache. Jean’s short cropped hair now hung at the nape of his neck in thin layers and he had a scruffy neck beard.  Mikasa and Armin were seated in adjacent chairs, with their hands joined in Armin's lap. All of the children had been filed away into the nursery, supervised by a trustworthy man.

Connie summed it up for them.  "Beast titan launched rocks into Shigan.  Some of them were covered in burning pitch.  We got firebombed."

"Floch got hit with the pitch.  His horse got the worst of it, but he still melted before we smothered the fire," Armin added, his voice thick with pity.  "I wasn't seriously injured. I lost my eyebrows and my face and hands were scalded. We put Floch on my horse."

"Kid froze up when it was coming at him which is why he got burned so bad," Connie added.

"That was Floch?!"  Sasha then turned to Mikasa.  "You were helping nurse Floch for weeks, Mikasa!  Weeks!"

"That poor boy," Mikasa said.  "He suffered so much. I can't say that I'm not glad it wasn't you, Armin."

"Everything was on fire.  Then I lost track. I heard the roaring from the beast titan.  It knocked me out somehow," Jean said.

"It was like that for me, too," Connie said.

"That scream.  Not man or animal," Armin said.

"I heard the scream, too," Sasha loudly spoke.  "Jean, you nearly gummed me to death!"

"Maybe.  I had some awful dreams when I went under.  I woke up nowhere near Shiganshina. Reported to the closest base and they threw me into detention," Jean said.  "There were soldiers and civilians and Marleyans being kept in lock up. We were told that we were titans."

"I don't agree with their interrogation techniques," said Armin.  "However, I can't fault the military for detaining everyone who apparently regained their humanity after transforming into mindless titans.  I understand the need to quarantine all of us."

"But how the heck did we change back?" Connie questioned.

"We were definitely exposed to serum.  No serum, no transformation," Armin established.  "I for one received no injection of serum but it's not impossible that I came into contact with it.  When a person is poisoned, there's three outcomes. Death. Cure. Recovery, if the poison wears out before the person dies.  Everyone who regained their humanity was either cured or the serum wore off."

"Y'all were MIA for darn near five years," Sasha pointed out.

"I hardly believed it myself until they dragged my mom into this mess," Jean said.  "She looked so... so old when they finally let her visit me."

"There's no way serum wore out in five years.  I was a mindless titan for decades," Ymir informed them.  "Hate to break it to you guys."

"I can clear that up," Hanji interjected.

"Commander!" Marco was the first up.  Every one of them, including veterans separated from the military, stood to attention.

"At ease, kiddos.  Is this a party or is it a party?!" Hanji reminded them.

They focused on Hanji raptly, like in yesteryear, back when Hanji’s hunches shined brilliantly, just enough for humanity to advance one boot forward even while the proverbial other shoe dropped.

"You'll hear about this, so you might as well hear it from your commander.  We had bad leads when the coordinate was kidnapped from this house. Police received an anonymous tip off while I was in the field.  Police investigated a coastal village and found evidence of foul play in an abandoned beachfront property. No bodies were found. But, there was blood in the residence, too much for a living person to sustain.  Police found forged travel documents and a key that didn't go to any door in that house."

"It was Eren's," Erwin spoke up.  He had surreptitiously posted himself in the exit door.  "I identified it myself, verified by photos of him wearing it.  Eren is… no more.”  

Hanji picked up where Erwin couldn’t go on.  “The details are murky as to whether it was his decision or if he was forcibly made to do so, but the fact of the matter remains:  Eren had no successor when he passed. It's extremely possible that Eren’s death may have caused the mindless titans to revert to their normal human bodies.  This may also be why countless alphas have flooded medical centers complaining of... disturbing physiological changes, as well as irrefutable loss of their command ability."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Wilhelm said.  "I’ve most certainly experienced disturbing physiological changes."

“I’ve had two of those.  And you got the chance to name them!” Historia said, smacking Willy’s trouser.

"All alphas have had a period of readjustment," Erwin stated.

"My dick is gone," Ymir said bluntly.  "And I'll bet dollars to donuts that no more knotted bastards gonna get born cuz of whatever the hell Eren did.  That reckless idiot."

Wilhelm spoke up.  "I believe what you're stating is that Eren Yeager's death has rendered Eldians to every day humans, Commander."

"You nailed it, your Majesty," Hanji said.

"We had hoped that Eren would return to this house, but for whatever reason, he did not.  I very much doubt that he is alive today, given that he was already dying from the side effects of his titan shifter ability.  Therefore, we will proceed with an official funeral for him. If all of you could please leave your address or contact information with Mikasa, we'll make sure you're notified of when and where," Erwin said.  His neutral and courteous tone starkly highlighted what he and his family lost.

Armin uncorked an open bottle of wine and poured into an abandoned wine glass.  He raised it up high. "To Eren. I owe him my life. And our country's freedom."

Connie honored his friend as well.  "Ditto for Ragako."

Everyone but Wilhelm and Ymir snapped up their glasses.  Flat drink or not, they all raised 'em up high. "To our boy, Eren!"

* * *

Once the Diamonds veterans filed out, Levi came out of the nursery.  Historia, styled with a short, modern bob, punched Levi’s arm and hugged him when she claimed her royal babies.

“You can show at his memorial,” Historia said when she heard about him ducking out of the occasion.

“He’s not gonna be there.”

“His people will be there.  That’s a good enough reason!”  Historia urged. “Captain, you’re going to have to fight me to get out of Eren’s memorial!”

“I would go to jail,” Levi said flatly.

“Then I would pardon you to attend Eren’s memorial.  You’re not getting out of it.”

Visitors who remained, namely Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco, had a ball playing with the Smith children.  Mikasa entertained her comrades while Erwin sought out Levi.

Levi followed Erwin into the master bedroom where he was presented with a certificate of marriage signed by himself and Aaron Jäger.

Erwin watched Levi’s face as Levi touched Eren’s signature.  His mouth did not so much as twitch, but his eyes softened as though he remembered a far off dream.

“You got your lighter, Erwin?”

Erwin produced his Survey Corps lighter.  Levi kindled one corner of the paper and tossed it into the fireplace.  He raised his brows at Erwin’s slack jawed surprise.

“It’s just paper, Erwin,” Levi said, capping the lighter with a clink.  “You had the real thing.”

“Come to the memorial services.  We need you there.”

Levi wordlessly pressed the old lighter to Erwin’s chest.  

“I need you there.”  Erwin’s palm rested on the back of Levi’s hand.  “Return this to me when we light the candles.”

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this city life, I tell ya.  Sick of these cold-hearted mens," Sasha whined. "My paw paw wrote me saying I could hi-dee on home."

Annoyance crossed her face and her mouth pulled wide open with her eyes drifting like leaves in a creek.

"Sasha, stop thinking," Mikasa said.  "That face of yours."

"I can't live like this anymore, Mikasa!  I like busting on these good for nothings and giving them what for.  But that ain't life! Honest Injun, wrangling them up and cuffin em down is all I'm fit for."

"Maybe you need to go back home on the range," Mikasa said.

"Yeah!!  Where there's meatier things to catch than low life perps!  Get me some game!!" Sasha's eyes sparkled as she saw herself literally chasing big game.

"I might take off and do just that!" Sasha cried.  "You wouldn't get all broken up on your girl skipping out?"

Mikasa looked chagrined, a smile blooming until her eyes darted to the side.

"Armin applied for a posting in the city of Azurakazan.  They need a Lt. Colonel," Mikasa answered.

"Azula wha?" Sasha repeated, dumbfounded.  

"ARE YOU GETTIN HITCHED?" Sasha yelled.

"He asked me a few days ago.  Thought I would tell you over food."

"Why you sailing out that far?  I'll never see you if I gotta cross ten prairies." 

"It'll be to keep the peace.  Paradis doesn't have many reps in Hizuru," Mikasa said.  Her lips pinched into a restrained smile. "Plus Armin really wants to stand on a volcano."

"What in tarnation is a Vulcan?"

"A volcano is like a mountain that spits fire," Mikasa said.

"Well, uh, who else knows?"

"I've told the Admiral. He's going to hire another nanny.  Would you want the job?"

"Wrassling me up Yeager babies?" Sasha considered.  She really considered and then shook her head, whipping her ponytail side to side.  "Not for nothing."

Sasha pounced onto Mikasa.  "I'mma miss you so much but I'm also over the moon for you two.  You are going to break some ponies' hearts at your wedding."

"Oh, stop."  Mikasa's hand pressed her scarred cheek.  It was too textured to blend away with foundation.  Blush was out of the question; one had to do both sides.

"We gonna see man tears," Sasha insisted, grinning.

"Well, if you got the stones to go live on a volcano, Mikasa, then I can definitely stick it out at home 'til I break ground on my own sweet acres!!"

Sasha put in for her resignation and followed up with a letter back home when she was given an official date of separation.  In a long dress and her shawl, the owner of exactly one cross body sack, Sasha waited for her southbound train.  

She chewed a rubbery piece of sausage in her mouth.  Everyone who hugged her goodbye got a whiff of smoked meat.

Connie and Marco were in their Police outfit.  Jean was out to sea. Armin was in his Captain's uniform, waiting on his promotion to change up his insignias.  

Mikasa wore a long dress with tiny fish prints.  Her hair was braided and pinned up. But most importantly, she had a bag of lunch for her friend to take.

When they were finished hugging, Sasha boarded the train in the rear car.  While the behemoth locomotive whistled and the engines generated a whole lot of hubbaloo and signals flashed, Sasha appeared at the back end of the train, breathing heavy from running so she could look at them and wave her last.

"I'll love you forever, Connie!" Sasha yelled.

Connie, who hadn't finished crying, inexplicably gave chase down the platform.

"What the hell is he doing?" Armin asked, though it was obvious.  Connie was just so dumb and obvious.

"Making a run for his girl.  He had a month to plan this out, do the paperwork, and tell Sasha to wait on him.  But no. He does this instead."

They watched their friend Connie leap on and nearly roll to his doom if not for Sasha catching hold of him.  The policeman wrapped his arms around a country bumpkin, riding off in their train speeding into a horizon framed by wilderness and the unknown.

"I wonder if he knows he's deserting," Armin remarked.

"Good golly.  I'll call the base in Southern Division and smooth this out," sighed Marco.  "They owe me steak dinner for days."

Marco blushed when Mikasa pecked his cheek.  "You're a good friend, Marco. Ask for the whole cow."

When Mikasa shared the good news with Erwin and Levi, they all had a good laugh.

The kids were growing up and pairing off.  

Levi should've suspected Erwin's intentions when Mikasa gave them notice of her nuptials and impending departure.

He blinked at the sugar cookie the size of a dinner plate.  Nana and Carla had piled on strawberry frosting and heart sprinkles.  A silver band sat in a pink dollop.

"Thought I would ask," Erwin said.

"You mean you decided we're getting married," Levi said.  He scoffed over his cup of tea.  "What's with this cookie?"

"I wanted to sweeten the deal for you," Erwin answered.

Levi broke off a piece and had it with his tea.  "Take the ring back to the store.  I don't wear that shit. It's nice shit but I wash my hands too many times in a day."

"Levi, is that a yes?"  Doubt and a little fear played on Erwin's normally unflappable demeanor.

"I'll take the husband but not the ring," Levi smirked.

His heart raced when Erwin smiled, thoroughly happy.  

"How do you feel about getting married at sea?"

"Whose idea was it?" Levi asked.

"Carla's.  Why?"

"Tch.  That girl wants to look for mermaids.  Someone has to keep an eye and a hand on her if we do it on a boat," Levi said.

"Noted," Erwin said.  He laughed.  "I'll find someone for mermaid detail."

Levi plucked the ring from the cookie and set it on his tea saucer, sucking his teeth at the sticky mess it made.  Erwin grabbed Levi's wrist and licked frosting from his fingers.

Erwin's large hand cupped Levi's chin and he went in for a kiss.  He tasted like strawberry frosting.

* * *

Levi wore a dark navy suit in lieu of his standard black.  Erwin easily put on 10 pounds of brass for formal dress but he carried it well.

They were on a cruiser anchored at Port Flegel in eastern Paradis.  The ceremony was conducted on deck. Leafy vines and chains of flowers were wrapped around a section of the safety rails closest to seating.  Between the sunset and the clear waters, Levi was charmed as he clasped hands with Erwin's white glove.

The reception was held below decks and a restaurant closest to the harbor delivered catering to their wedding party.

Historia spirited away the children, affording the newlyweds alone time for a solid week.

The cruiser took them to the city of Pace in Marley.  The buildings in Pace looked like a city of stars, from where Erwin and Levi roomed.  They were planning to rendezvous with Hanji one day and then catch up with Mike.

Levi showed Erwin what Hanji had gifted them.  

"These are originals from their wedding," Erwin said.  He gently fingered the edges of Eren's photo.

Levi had his own.  It was him staring at the camera, eyes narrowed from the flash.  Eren was standing slightly off-balance, his idiot smile aimed at Levi.

Though Erwin had albums of Eren with the children, this photo was the only existing picture of Eren and Levi together.

Erwin and him were naked in bed when Erwin asked him, "What was it like having him inside you?"

His cock swelled heavy and thick on Levi's waist.

"You had all that time with him and you never tried?  Couldn't let him in?" Levi asked. He shut up before the words "typical alpha" rolled off his tongue.

"It didn't come up."

"You want to try my dick up your ass, or what?" Levi asked.

"No.  Yes. I want to know."  Erwin wasn't able to rectify that insane combination of remorse and curiosity.

"But you don't want your ass fucked," Levi said.

"Definitely not."  He was slightly ashamed of himself.

Levi coaxed Erwin into taking a few lubed fingers into his uptight hole.  Erwin hung on like a good sport but Levi's hand tired.

"I'm not feeling this either," Levi said.  His own heart weighed down as the shadow of grief fell between them.  He batted it aside and put his mouth on Erwin's half hard cock. Sometimes it felt good to play to one's own strength.

"C'mon Admiral, get it up for me.  Fuck me, old man," Levi dared.

Erwin rolled off his back and shoved Levi into kneeling with his forehead into the mattress, a pillow between his belly and his thighs.

His lifted his ass, squirming, as Erwin licked his crack and mouthed tongue heavy kisses to the delicate skin between his balls and where Erwin's fingers stretched his hole.

Levi came before Erwin entered him.  He lied still as his overworked nerves registered pleasure as a blinding light void of thought or word or pictures.  Just Erwin's cock fucking him into a place where the roaring wave couldn't catch him.

Levi clenched his muscles and then Erwin, burning as he chased his own end in the flesh, plunged into waves of bliss that drowned him, smothered his control inside a dark hole. 

Emptied, poured out, they slept.  Levi balled the sheets around his waist to stop Erwin's spunk from dribbling his leg.  The sheets were tangled but their problems, for now, were straightened out.  In their marriage bed, Erwin and Levi slept back to back, positioned for a lifelong vigil together.


	31. Strange as Angels | Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the legendary titan slayer survive Eren's brats?

When it came to children, parents weren't supposed to pick favorites but Levi's parenting methods had always been questionable.  Out of all the Smiths, including his secret love child with Eren, Levi dearly loved Carly, the second born.  

Though Levi and Erwin had their hand(s) full, Levi was able to cope with a self-rescuing princess and a fruit thief and a puppy smuggler.  While she looked nothing like the omega who birthed her, Carly was very much Eren's daughter. She had long black hair and blue eyes but stopped listening to anyone when The Change happened.

Then she was really really like Eren when she noticed the boys.  Levi shut this bullshit down with one very clear dating rule. Hanji had raised the suggestion as a joke and Erwin and Levi had snatched it the hell up.

"Carla Fucking Smith, " Levi snarled when he got sick of the boys who tied up the landline calling her afterschool, the older boys that came sniffing around the park where Nana and Lanny played with Carla minding them, the grown pervs that idled in or leaned on their cars across the street before Levi put his bat to their mirrors.  "You like each other that bad? Don't talk to each other for forty days. No seeing or calling each other. Make sure your busy little bodies aren't calling the shots!!"

Whoever withstood the test of forty days and forty nights would be officially accepted as Carly's.

"You heard what the boss said.  The same goes for all of you so any arguments or demonstrations or protests about fairness are invalid," Erwin agreed.  He shrewdly added,"If any of you are really brave, you can subvert my authority when I'm away. But consider that I won't be here to veto Levi if you're hiding an intruder in your room."

They enforced the forty day rule for all the Smith children, but none of them were as boy/girl crazy as Carly.  Levi could drop Graham in the Underground City of his yesteryear and trust Graham to make smart decisions. Nana indulged in screaming with her school friends over their token celebrity crushes; while this bordered on mental illness, in Levi's personal opinion, the added level of crazy was perversely a protective barrier which fended off real life boyfriends.  Levi wasn't worried about Lanny knocking anyone up, but he was pretty sure that Lanny was crushing hard on his best friend.

The worst infraction of the 40 day rule was Carly dating the Tybur boy; she became a sullen little girl who lied to Levi and Erwin.  After one phone call with Historia, the Tybur boy was given so many royal duties to uphold that he called it quits with Carly.  

"No offense, Levi, but everything I heard about Eren was sort of true.  I don't even blame Carly, but my kid won't keep her happy and run this island," Historia said.  She had called him when she heard of their break-up.

"Eren was hot shit.  And Carly is hot thing junior," Levi blatantly said, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  They had belly laughs like old times while Levi stretched the phone cord and wiped down the kitchen counter top.

Carly's second boyfriend was a high school friend who she refused to name.  She had been mad at him for trying to get her to break the rules.  

"He was a total dog.  I told him that if he didn't respect your rules, he would never respect me.  That shut him up real quick but then he was back at it again!! Too stupid to count to forty!!!" Carly said, angrily shoving biscuits into her mouth.  She made a face when Levi squeezed her. "Uncle! Uncle! My ribs!!"

Carly's third love was the Arlert boy who stayed with them for two weeks when Mikasa visited from Hizuru.  Levi had the strong, but unconfirmed hunch that Carly gave her V-card to that boy. She wasn't the same girl after that summer.

Erwin was infuriatingly calm when Levi brought it to his attention.  "I, too, am disappointed but she couldn't stay little forever, Levi. If she's not pregnant, we have no proof she broke the rule.  However, our young guest won't get as warm of a welcome, if he's in town."

Marley and Paradis had strengthened foreign relations with the countries that made up the Mid-East Allied Forces.  A majority of Eldians who came to Paradis brought with them the spices, textiles, and the stories of Allied countries.  The economy of Hizuru shrank with increased demand for Allied imports, such as cropped silk clothes and cosmetics and terribly dubbed music films.  

The arid climes of many Allied countries made it necessary for them to take soft deals with Marley for food imports.  When crop failure and famine hit their coalition, Marley sent surplus crops grown in Paradis. The Allies, in turn, allowed non-Eldian Marleyan citizens to study at their universities or intern within their industrial companies.  

Without the crutch of titans and derivative technologies, former Marleyan scientists were forced to innovate and seek out international communities of scholarly peers.  Marley's currency strengthened with improvements such as more widely educated labor pools, efficient production processes, optimal transport. Paradis would have plodded behind if not for the refreshing influx of immigrants who were better educated than three-fourths of Paradis.  Quite a majority of Eldians who had been forced to change into mindless titans were teachers, administrators, and service workers who fixed or maintained homes and utility lines.

Graham was about twenty and Carla was turning nineteen when Hizuru violated the terms of the Armstrong Accords by launching an airstrike on Fort Vorsicht's navy yard.  Military vessels burned and sank in the harbors of Port Reeves and the fallout disrupted the flow of trade that many businesses went under and never recovered.

"Papa, why is this happening?  What are we going to do?" asked Graham.  He was supposed to be posted in the Eastern division of the 206th Training Corps but Erwin pulled the Admiral card to send him home for a family dinner.

Though Erwin made it a point to join his partner and his children for dinner, he had put General Hanji temporarily in charge.  Plus, Hanji was allowed to call his private line if the Hizurans launched a second attack.   

Their dinner table had long benches and a pair of different chairs painted similarly at each end of the table.  Erwin sat on the bench with Nana on his right side and Lanny on his left. Carly and Graham sat across from Erwin.  Levi insisted on putting away the dishes by himself so the children would give Erwin their full attention.

"The asians in Hizuru are starving for sustainable trading; they haven't been an agricultural nation in a long time," Erwin said.  "Marley hit the asians right in their stomachs for not sharing information technologies."

"Why us, Papa?  Why do we have to be attacked when it's Marley's fault for playing games?!" Carly demanded.

"Port Reeves is the most accessible supply hub and Hizuru went right for the battleships in our harbors," Erwin answered.  Though Nana was nearly a young woman, she was cuddled up on the bench to her papa, taking comfort when he squeezed her shoulder.  Lanny wasn't overly affectionate but he stole that spot to sit closest to his papa.

"I'm surprised that it's taken this long for some jerks to stir up trouble," Levi said.  "Eren thought the peace deals would only hold for a couple years after he went."

Levi's eyes met Erwin's above Graham and Carly's heads.  

"We were unbelievably lucky to foster a mutual alliance with Marley.  At the time, I was incredulous when that wiley Zackly wanted us under the Marleyans," Erwin admitted, shaking his head.  "He called it, though. Supposing we staged a big showdown with Marley, the other countries just needed Marley to weaken itself and then take their slice of Paradis."

"What happens now, Papa?  Do you have to go to war?" Nana asked.

"We'll all going to war," Erwin said.  "Too much blood spilled in our waters to go unanswered."

"Is it true then?" Lanny spoke up.  "Did those bombers from Hizuru really fly into all of our ships?"

"What?  No way, who does that?" Carly said.

"My dear honey child," Erwin said.  "Would you like to share with the class what you know?"

"No, Papa," Lanny denied immediately.  His hackles rose when Levi unexpectedly clamped his damp dishwashing gloves on Lanny's shoulders.

"Nobody likes a spy who talks," Levi said.  "Being that you were eavesdropping, you know what you heard and you're bullshitting."

"Yeah," Lanny reluctantly said.  

"You're almost grown," Levi said.  His eyes bored into each one of the children.  "You're all too old to play stupid. You know about what your daddy, what your Papa, and what I went through just trying to stay alive."

"You know how we slogged through that shit?  We looked out for one another, told each other what we needed to hear, and worked through our mess."

"If this shit with Hizuru can't be fixed quickly, guess what?  Your oldest brother is in the stew. Your papa, even though he should be riding a desk, will take a desk on a ship.  If it gets really clustered, I might have to jump in."

Levi hated the emotions he inspired across the children's faces.  Going by Carly's face, he would have to do a room check in the middle of the night in case she sneaked off to pout.  Might as well, since Nana was the most prone to bad dreams. Erwin looked from his oldest son to their youngest, which signaled to Levi that Erwin would check in on the boys.

"You must always look out for each other.  It's what your daddy wanted most of all, for us to be family.  Tomorrow's not a guarantee," Erwin said. Despite his thinning hair which he kept very short and his rounded stomach, and the lines webbing the corners of his grave eyes, Erwin retained his expanded and dense build.  Grief, fear, heartache, and fierce protective anger stirred the childrens' hearts as they listened to their large papa talk softly about happier times long past.

Nana put her hand on her papa's arm and burrowed into the shelter of his sleeve while Lanny pressed his cheek into Erwin's shoulder, careful not to burden the scar tissue of his papa's deformed joint.  

"It's okay, son."  Erwin's jaw pressed the top of Lanny's head.  Erwin kissed his dark hair and pointedly stared into green eyes vibrant with strong will and youthful passion.  "But when you know something that's important, whether you pick it up inadvertently, don't hide it from your brother and sisters.  Look out for them like they do for you."

"Okay, Papa," Lanny answered.

Erwin made it a point to examine each one of their faces.  He looked at his oldest, Graham, who was undeniably his spitting image-- a fact in which he simultaneously exalted and despaired.  Graham had grown up with Levi's hand on him and wouldn't know the tiresome burden of raising himself, but he remembered Eren. Erwin had noticed that Graham, as a young boy and as a teenager, would stare at men of average height who had medium long brown hair whenever they were out and about in public.  Graham never stared long; he usually looked away because the eyes weren't right. Even now, Graham sat across from Lanny, his blue eyes fixed on the sibling who strongly favored Eren's looks besides the jet black hair.  

Carla remembered Eren as well, but she had grieved differently than Graham, who retreated into his long thoughts.  When Levi took up permanent residence, she had clung to Levi the most. She had a dust rag in one hand and a doll in the other for much of her childhood.  Levi had needed to break Carla of her unhygienic habit of sucking her fingers and gave her things to do to keep her hands out of her mouth.

Nana and Lanny didn't remember Eren, never fussed about not having a mother when Levi was in the house, running a tight ship of scheduled naps, reading time, bed time, bath time, regular playtimes, park visits, playground fun times, churching, laundry day, grocery runs, etc. which only deviated for occasions such as Erwin's homecoming and time off of work and birthdays.  The children learned (the hard way for Carly and Lanny) not to interrupt Levi's tea time when he read his grown up love novels.

"Everyone who's in the family is for this family.  We're at war. Does anyone present need a refresher?" Erwin asked.  He smiled when Carly dragged Graham around the kitchen table and waved over at Levi to round off their group hug.  His little girl was so good at getting people together; Erwin couldn't see where she learned it from. Erwin indulgently smooched Levi on his nose and on his cheek as a reminder to drop his guard when they were like this.

Later that night, Levi meant to knock lightly his girls' door which was left slightly ajar.  Carly was talking to Nana.

"I'm literally the worst.  I haven't seen my college friend for more than a month and I forgot about him until you asked."

Their giggles trickled through the quiet house.  

"You always get bored when they're nice," Nana teased.  Levi could hear the distinct thumping of her heels kicking her spring mattress.

"I just find better things to do.  Most guys are too easy; what's the point?  Besides, if I get a boyfriend, what if my sweetheart gets shipped out?"

"You could bring him over if he's away for more than forty days," Nana answered.  

Levi heard the "Oof!" of Carly's pillow whumping Nana.

Nothing was the same since that night.  Marley brought Hizuru to heel, starving them out, within a couple years.  While catastrophic sea battles never darkened the shores of Paradis, the shadow of death fell upon many, many homes.  Graham shipped out as a recruit and washed up as a Lieutenant Commander. He came home in one piece with all his limbs, without his papa.

The armed forces of Paradis couldn't bestow enough awards for the late Admiral Erwin Smith.  Graham was a decorated Captain when his godmother, Queen Historia, organized a grand memorial, blocking main streets to honor their war heroes with luxury sedans and miles of banners, flags, and flowers.  Lieutenant General Arlert honored the fallen Admiral and his family in a very public address and urged listeners to tolerate asians living in Paradis and rebuilding ties with Hizuru, the latter part which made him unpopular.

While Levi had downright loathed making appearances at various dinners, balls, holiday parties, and fundraising events, years of attending high profile events at Erwin's side had allowed him to hone an acceptable polite and vague "I'm not drunk" persona.  He needed it as a pallbearer for Erwin's ceremonial casket. Out of all the bodies which had been recovered, not one of them were missing a right arm. The ocean had seized what the titans in Shiganshina hadn't finished. Only grabbing the children and grumbling over them kept the roaring wave from closing over Levi's head.

Levi and the children continued to live at the house in Mitras.  Graham left for Marley, coming home once a year for one month long stay when it was too hot to leave the house.  For the rest of the year, Levi depended on Hanji to keep an eye on Erwin's boy.

Then, inevitably, Graham brought home a wife.  She was a doctor who worked a thankless job in a state run clinic reserved for Eldians.  Levi didn't catch her name the first time, noting her average height, her long brown hair, and her eyes which were a dark hazel, green edged with brown.  She wore a baby blue empire waist dress with transparent lace-patterned sleeves. Graham wore his uniform, indicating his rank as Major within Survey Corps.

They were in the parlor room, about to have their mid-day tea with extra snacks in anticipation of Graham's visit.  They were a cup short.

"Run and get dinner for the family," Levi ordered Carly, who was the first one to open her mouth, about to say something smart.  He shoved his wallet into her hand.

Lanny, seeing the storm rising in Levi's sharp eyes, volunteered himself to help Carly carry the food.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" Levi inquired of Nana.

Nana looked up from her book, looked at Graham, and mumbled something about the library.  She hurried after Lanny and Carly.

"How long are you both in town for?" Levi asked.  He didn't invite them to sit down, simply lifting his cup and sipping from it.

"We're traveling the entire month but thought we would stop by for a week so we can all get to know each other better," Graham's wife answered.

"Graham," Levi said.

"Could we stay here while we're in Mitras?  A week's not much time between my brother and sisters and my other friends," Graham requested hesitantly.

"You could have called.  Telegraphed. Wrote a letter," Levi said.

"We're sorry," the wife chipped in.  She sat in the love seat and gestured for Graham to come along, grabbing at his hands as they sat together in solidarity.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay, I'll book you a room downtown.  If they have it, a honeymoon suite," Levi said. "All expenses paid. Consider it a wedding present.  Sorry I can't put a bow on it."

"We can't stay here?" Graham kept a stiff lip, but he swallowed a few times, his Adam's apple giving away the hurt he concealed.

"'Fraid not, kiddos," Levi answered.  "Graham, you know why."

"You have the room, with all due respect, sir," Graham objected.

"Honey, calm down."  She turned to Levi. "Thank you so much for your offer.  We accept."

"No.  It's not a gift.  He's not letting us stay," Graham explained.  He stood up and paced furiously.

"Listen to your wife, officer," Levi said.  "Why break form now?"

"Is this because she's Marleyan?" Graham demanded.  He overrode his wife when she tried to shush him.

Levi wasn't intending to shame Graham in front of his wife, but he was triggering Levi's ire.  Unfortunately, a bare bottom spanking wasn't going to fix this.

"Graham, you know which rule.  Your Papa and I never told you who to choose, but we asked for all of you to meet one condition."

"What's that?" asked the young Mrs. Smith.  Or was it Dr. Smith?

"It's an old fashioned rule we had growing up.  No matter who we bring home, after we children introduce our boyfriend or girlfriend to the family, you and I are supposed to go forty days without talking or seeing each other.  If we're still serious afterwards, then we have our parents’ blessing."

"But that's house rules.  I left home years ago and I haven't come back," Graham said.  "Carly's broken the rule at least three times by now."

"Graham, not cool.  Don't narc on your sis," said his wife.

"I'm grown.  I don't live in your house.  And when I did, I've always done the right thing!  I never got into trouble!" Graham shouted.

"Yes, get big, did you?  Man of the world," Levi responded.  He sucked air through his teeth, the wrinkles in his brows showing his frustration, his tiredness, his disappointment.  "Congratulations on your nuptials. But you do not give me shit about not welcoming a stranger into our family's house without reservation.  And I did offer to get a room for you so you'll still be comfortable while you're in town."

Levi's eyes flashed up from his teacup, and they drilled into Graham's blushing bride.  "Give me time to adjust. What sort of character are you that you marry a boy before meeting his people?"

"Don't you talk to her like that!  I asked her to be my wife. I'm the one that did it!"  Graham huffed. "And we don't need Papa's money. I can afford lodgings, but I wanted to be close to you!!  FOR ONCE."

Graham all but dragged her up by her elbows.  His wife coaxed him to go for a brief walk and the newlyweds did return for a sit-down meal, with no further words exchanged between Graham and Levi.  Carly drove them to their hotel. Levi quietly paid their bill and got a terse phone call of Graham saying goodbye a week later.

"You were too hard on him, Mom," Carly said when she caught Levi having tea at midnight.

Levi set out an extra mug for Carly.  He warmed milk in a saucepan and crumbled chocolate at low heat.  Carly inhaled her mug of cocoa in gratitude.

"He knew better than to ambush a man in his own house," Levi said.  

The smell of hot chocolate practically summoned Nana and Lanny to the kitchen.  Levi kept the milk on and used up the last of the chocolate while Nana waited expectantly.  Lanny munched his biscuits, looking so much like Eren that Levi didn't curse him out for being a pig.

"Mom, why did you and Papa insist on testing our boyfriends with this 40 day rule?" Nana asked.

"Your Papa waited that much to be with your daddy," Levi explained.  He missed Erwin, wished that he had Erwin's gentle but firm touch when Graham had challenged him.  Erwin would have smoothed over that bombshell reunion, the slick bastard.

"What about you and Papa?" Lanny asked.

"Longer even," Levi said.  "That down time ended up being good for us, made us work things out, with the titans and shit."

His heart ached as he looked at all three of them hunched over their hot cocoa, the spot where Graham favored conspicuously void.  Levi would tell them and tell them and the children simply wouldn't understand before they each faced the consequences of breaking a rule.

"There isn't nothing like time to show you who gives a fuck about you.  Listen to your mom," Levi cautioned sternly, wearing his sky blue bathrobe with smiley clouds and the dogged out puppy face slippers which Nana gifted him.

Naturally, Carly brought home a man whose tattoos peeked out of his long sleeve.  He was a little shorter than Carly, sported a blue devil's lock fading into his natural brown roots, and shook hands very politely with Levi.  

While Levi had one modest sized silver cross hanging from his ear, Carly's boyfriend had quite the studded gamut:  brow, bridge, snake bite, industrial, daith, both lobes, and a small ring between his nostrils. Now Levi understood what had inspired Carly to sneak and get her own belly button piercing, as though Levi wouldn't find out.

"Come again?  Your name...?" Levi asked, distracted by the metal bar clicking between the boyfriend's teeth.  Shit, a tongue piercing, too?

"Wolfy!" Carly enthusiastically piped up, stars in her eyes.

"Most call me Wolfy, but my real name is Wolfgang, sir."  He folded his hands on the dinner table, which Nana and Lanny had cleared away.  Levi spotted the letters B, Y, and E, tattooed onto Wolfgang's right fingers.

He was co-owner of a car repair garage.  Spent a year in jail once, and had been locked up a few times due to his bad luck at protests over Marleyan laws, namely the Eldian Exclusion Act.  He was an Eldian whose family had fled an Allied internment zone.

"Why were you in jail?" Levi asked.  "You kill someone?"

"Yes, sir, I have.  I didn't go to jail over it," Wolfgang answered.  "It was less than a man."

"Do you think you're funny, young buck?" asked Levi.

"Not at all, sir.  I wish I hadn't done it," Wolfgang said.

"What were you in jail for."

"I stole bread, sir, out of the baker's garbage.  In Eyraca, I would’ve gotten my hand chopped off like other infidels if my trial hadn’t been judged by the qadi the holy month of Ramadzan."

Levi had heard about the above board cruelties of Allied living for Eldians who failed their blood tests.  While he sympathized, seeing Carla with her heart in her eyes firmed up Levi’s resolve.

"And you're here now because you have honorable intentions for my girl?" Levi prodded.  "Just how far you thinking of taking her?"

"Mom," Carly mouthed silently, brows raised and eyes pleading.

"I'd like to marry the heck out of her if she says yes," Wolfgang said.

"It already looks like a yes," Levi responded.  He sighed and smacked the table, gratified when the boyfriend did flinch.  "Do I need to explain to you the one rule you need to follow for dating my daughter?  Starting tomorrow, forty days. No calling each other. No dates. No lying about it or it's a done deal."

"Carla already laid it out for me, sir.  I'm prepared."

The test was never about the boyfriend or girlfriend.  Levi observed Carly like a hawk. She stayed in almost every night, a bit shrewdly to demonstrate how much she wasn't breaking the rules.  It meant that Levi had to put up with Carly's loud girlfriends boozing up in his kitchen and letting Carly deal with cleaning up her tacky friends.

Lanny lived with his Marleyan boyfriend, Donatello, who he had been in a long distance relationship with for over two years; Levi just let them be, especially as Lanny told Levi about the brunch meets which Lanny and Donatello ate with Graham and his wife.  Nana shacked up with her college friends; she had a bad case of the travel bug and was enjoying her 20s too much to pay attention to men.

With just Carly at home, Levi couldn't break himself of the habit of checking in on her before he went to bed like an old person.  More than once, Carly was on the phone with her sister Nana. Once, it was about her job, but most often, Carly was crying Wolf. She was over the top abjectly plunged into fathoms deep misery; Levi knew she wasn't sneaking visits to her young man.

"You can talk to me about him," Levi said over a sad, quiet dinner, and he sucked it up when Carly opened the fucking floodgates to the deep well of her heart.  Knowing Wolfy's favorite bike make model and year; knowing that Carly and Wolfy were going to pass the 40 day test easily, Levi wasn't looking forward to a big, empty house all by himself.

Levi could have kicked himself for cursing his own luck when he received a phone call from Graham.

"Hi, Mom.  I'm in trouble.  Can I," Graham said, his breathing cracked by fear.  "Can I come home, Mom, please?"

"Where are you?  Do you need me to come get you?" Levi answered.  He would kill Graham later, but only after his boy stopped sounding that scared.

"I'm on my way to the house.  I'm bringing a- a friend," Graham said.  "Sorry I couldn't give you more notice than this."

"How are you getting here?"  Levi didn't want to sit on his hands and wait.

"I'm handling it, l'il buddy.  We'll be over within the hour!" chirped a familiar voice.  Levi's blood pressure spiked.

"What the fuck, Four Eyes?  What are you doing in my boy's business?" Levi demanded.

"Oop, gotta motor.  Talk soon, smalls! Ciaooo!"

"Fucking shit," Levi cursed, staring down a dead receiver.

Hanji showed up with huge honking luggage with Graham and a pregnant young woman who had long, wavy brown hair and light blue eyes.  

"Hello trouble," Levi said to the young woman.  "Your name, please?"

"Hi.  I'm Mary," the young woman answered.

"You have a seat on the most comfy couch in our living area, Mary.  I don't need your water to pop before I'm done with these idiots," Levi groused.  

"What are you doing here, Four Eyes?" Levi demanded.

"I'm retired, starting today!  Thought I would crash here, call in a favor!!" Hanji ecstatically announced.

Mary sat down to the nicest tea service that she had ever seen.  There were many savory sandwiches sliced into neat triangles with the crusts removed.  Levi had bundled warm scones in a tea towel within a finely woven bowl. Two different flavors of preserves and pats of rich butter gleamed in a neatly sectioned platter, for the scones.   

There was a plate of sugar spun confections that were painted to resemble fruit.  The plates and the tea cups were charmingly glazed with small anchors. Both turbinado sugar lumps and white sugar cubes were provided.  Mary reached for the jar of honey with one comb inside, making three passes with the honey dipper into her tea cup which she filled with milk.

The strains of a violin with an orchestral accompaniment issued forth from a record player.

Levi, with his stone face, poured the tea.  He dumped two sugar cubes into Graham's cup, no milk.  He paused as he lifted a small saucer with lemon wedges.

"I don't have the fruit infused shit," Levi said, almost apologetically to Hanji.  He still sounded irritated, his words clipped. "Will you take lemon instead?"

"Aw, Levi, I can't believe you remembered how I take my tea.  I'll have the lemon, thanks."

He sipped his tea, unsweetened, no milk.  "Graham, you go first."

"The missus and I aren't together anymore.  It's a done deal," Graham began. "I met Mary while my ex-wife and I were getting our papers ready.  I didn't know about the baby until last week, when Mary tracked me down."

"The mother of your baby had to... find you?" Levi repeated, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I got wind of this cutie pie looking for Graham and talked them into coming here.  You can't murder them for listening to the ol' General," Hanji said.

Before Levi could disprove Hanji’s words, the front door slammed open.  "Surprise!! Mom!! Guess who I dragged from the train station! I have great news!!"

Carly was over the threshold first, dragging Nana behind her.  She had one hand in the air, a diamond sparkling on her ring finger.

"Hey Graham!  Good to see you?" Carly blustered.  She seemed a bit put out to be upstaged by the eldest.

"Call your brother Lanny.  Tell him he needs to get his ass over here A.S.A.P., by himself if his boyfriend's not available," Levi said.

"Hi," Mary waved.  She put her tea saucer on her belly to give a shy, but friendly wave.

"You're going to be aunts," Graham informed his sisters.

"What?!  Who's the broad?"  Nana noticed the person who didn’t belong, who literally stuck out.

"Graham, what the HELL?!" Carly shrieked.  "You bastard, I'm getting married!"

Wolfgang came up to the wide open front door, a large champagne bottle in hand.  He backed up a couple steps with everyone's eyes on him and reached for his fiancee's hand, the one he would take in marriage.

"Is this a bad time for good news?" Wolfgang asked.  He wore a black leather jacket stuck through with safety pins and cloth insignias.  His devil's lock was slicked back into a blue-tipped mohawk.

Levi wanted to shake his fists up at the heavens, for his foolishness in believing that he would conquer his backlog of novels in peace and quiet in spite of the children.  Yet, even with shit up in the air, hitting the fan, he was relieved to see his son home. When Lanny arrived, his precious family would finally, finally come home. Levi went to his girl and put his arms around her shoulders.

Carla, the love child of Eren and Erwin, held hands with the man who won her heart as she hugged the man who had guarded it.

So many ages ago, Eren had told Levi, "You belong with us!"

'Oh baby,' Levi thought.  'I belong to you.'

"Welcome to the family, son.  Tea?" Levi asked. He nodded to Carly, his head going in the general direction of the kitchen.  She kissed Wolf's cheek and herded him to the kitchen to dig up more mugs and put on another kettle for everyone present.

"What's going on, love?" Wolfgang asked, concerned.

"You're invited to tea.  Not to freak you out, but that's a big fucking deal," Carly explained.

* * *

Guests received invites mailed from Levi A. Yeager.

The Corporal  
expects the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of his step-daughter  
Ms. Carla Faye Smith  
Daughter of the late Admiral Erwin & Eren Smith  
to  
Mr. Wolfgang Kruger  
Son of Lennart & Kerstin Kruger  
On Saturday 26-09-1987  
At 9 in the Afternoon  
Reiss Cathedral  
94040 Mitras, Sina, Paradis

* * *

For the third time in his life, Levi walked down the wedding aisle in a huge cathedral.  This time, he had the honor of presenting the bride to her punk husband. Carly wore a cropped light pink leather jacket over her strapless pale yellow ball gown.  

Fully under the influence of a Molly Ringwald movie, she had picked out the dress from a thrift store, and her and Nana had gone to town on it, ripping away at the hemline until it hung asymmetrically at Carly's knees.  The floofy yellow underskirt puffed out in various levels of opacity. Her shoes were a pair of holographic kitten heels with pink fluff on the straps.

Though Carly had ditched the white wedding dress, she had a bouquet of her favorite flowers.  Her hair was teased and blown out to the heavens, with a heart gemstone tiara hanging on for dear life.

The wedding guests were odder than the bride.  Several pews were filled, shoulder to shoulder, with Survey Corps, Military Police, and some Garrison commanders and non-commissioned officers in full ceremonial regalia.  More pews were filled with the groomsmen's family, comprised of folks who wore their best leather and chains. As a nod to formalities, the alternative dudes wore bow ties on the collar of their carefully ripped T-shirts.  The really showy dudes wore their studded vests. The alternachicks wore crookedly knotted ties and slouchy gaucho trousers tied up with thick sashes or glossy harem pants folded above the tops of their combat boots.

The wedding party looked even more out of place inside the dance hall which Wolfy and Carla rented out for the night.  Lighting was gentle on the eyes. The streamers were varying shades of blue and green, twisted to look like ocean waves.  Spots of light slowly rotated about the ceiling.

Levi was having flashbacks of chaperoning school socials with Erwin ducking out at the last minute, the coward.  The effect was a little less magical for him as he had been the one flitting around the ceiling and doing up the streamers.  Anything for the bride.

He was relieved to be sitting at one of the tables, forking down the baked chicken, with the wedding planning all behind him.  Background music, all instrumentals and drum machines, played at a muted level while the guests chattered among themselves.  

Food done, Levi had his turn with his grandchild.  What the baby lacked in hair, it made up for in chubs.  Levi dandled it and stroked its sticky fat cheeks while Graham had a serious talk with Lanny.

Nana was enthusiastically comparing two movies, Sleeping Beauty and The Princess Bride with Lanny's boyfriend, Historia, and Historia's daughter, also seated at their table.  King Wilhelm was abroad with the heir to the throne and Ymir had passed away in her 40s. Erwin and Levi had attended the private, hushed funeral, open only to those who knew Ymir.

Historia looked at Levi over the ransacked place settings, her splendorous eyes mingled between merriness at a fun wedding but also remembrance of her missed lover.  Levi dangled the baby in her direction and Historia snapped up the sweet bundle of boofuls. Eren's grandbaby, what a trip.

"Papa and I were supposed to be on the same destroyer," Graham said.

Levi couldn't move, pinned down by the roaring in his ears.

"I was recommended for a more dangerous mission.  Or I was told it was a dangerous mission. I think Papa did it because which commander would've been crazy enough to approach the Admiral's kid?  It had to be Papa. I wasn't thinking at the time. I went into the sub headed for the islands."

Graham was in his chair, spine erect, fist on the table, his thumb stroking the side of his index finger.  "We bombed the dragon cruisers, blew them sky high out of their own waters. There is nothing more beautiful than black smoke in a sunset.  It's like the sun setting the ocean waves on fire."

"That was the battle that turned the war.  You blitzed their fleet, right?" Lanny said.

"Yeah, and it only cost us Papa.  Hizuru war birds circled the biggest target on the water; they forgot about what was beneath," Graham said.  He laughed. "To think, stinky men in a metal can trumped the divine wind under their wings."

"Brother, I'm sorry," Lanny said, aching.

"Don't be.  I'd rather do it than you," Graham said, fist over his heart in the old Corps salute.  "I followed Papa's orders. Did the right thing."

The way Lanny looked up to Graham was hauntingly familiar to Levi.  In dim lighting, green pools swimming openly in hero worship, hope, adoration to a dashing officer.

The lights brightened suddenly and the venue's host announced the first dance of the night with the bride and the groom.  Bryan Adams crooned about Heaven from speakers that pounded unpleasantly in Levi's chest, stirring up bile in the back of his throat.  He sucked it up for Carly when Wolfy twirled her gently into Levi, waiting off to the side to fill in for the father daughter dance. Levi had verbally agreed to it, and he wouldn't go back on his word.  

"God damn it, girl," Levi said, keeping his chin up as Cyndi Lauper quavered out love that would honor itself time after time.

"I did ask you what song you'd prefer.  Mom, you said to fuck off and do whatever," Carly reminded him tenderly, with a sadistic wink of her eye.

She had taken off her pink leather.  Levi briefly laid his cheek on her bare shoulder, wondering when his little girl with the long side braid had caught up to him.  When she would surpass him.

"She's your problem now," Levi quipped when the song cut out.  Carly dove into Wolfy's heavily inked arms. Wolfgang had rolled up his sleeves in the heat of bodies and a couple drinks.

The lights dimmed again and The Cure's latest played for the kids.  Levi's mouth rounded in a string of curses that went unheard in the mass rush to the dance floor.  People loved this song, though it hadn't aired for very long. Levi hadn't tuned into the radio, except to hear the news or to listen to people call in for life advice about their Hot Probs.

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_Must have been asleep for days_

_I'm moving lips to breathe your name_

_I opened up my eyes_

"Fuck, fuck, fuckeroo.  Me am not here for this," Levi muttered to himself.  He shoved through ghoulish bozos who wore pasty white paint and lined their brows and their lips with matte black.

These kids got on his nerves.  They heard but they didn't listen to what the music was about, content to dance their restless bodies to upbeat pop sounds and splashy strums.  

"Fuck this noise," Levi mumbled.  

Levi marched from the dance scene, the silver cross on his left ear smacking his jaw from his stride.  Hanji bounced into the chaos from nowhere, reeking from a bottle which was discarded underfoot.

Levi, who was a neat freak to the last, swiped at the empty bottle which spun intact, but Hanji snatched his wrists in a death grip and twirled around him, kicking up into a flat out jog to running in circles.  

"Fuck off, Hanji!  I want out!"

"Uh uh!  We're gonna stick it out, Levi ol' pal!  You and me, like always!" As much as Hanji hollered, stark despair and wanting and hopeless abandon clouded Hanji's surviving eye.  Levi shared in their pain as though they were both marooned on that desolate seashore all over again.  

_Found myself alone, alone, alone_

_Above a raging sea_

_That stole the only boy I loved_

_And drowned him deep inside of me_

Levi's eyes bore into Hanji's, igniting an undeniable connection of anguish, brine, and smoke which hadn't broken no matter how many years and how many miles they had put between themselves and the worst day of their lives.  There was no one else who could share what they felt, what they knew, what they carried.  

Levi matched his old comrade's speed, taking off faster for the hell of it, and then chased the idiot latched onto him.  Their combined momentum got ahold of them and, to Levi's petty satisfaction, Hanji got dragged.

For Levi, there was Hanji, refusing to let him go, flailing one hand to feel the rushing air.  Levi had no idea how they kept each other going when each step was the next fall waiting to take them apart.  They were going to eat it bad, crash to the floor, no matter which one of them gave out.  

He was irritated, but there was more to how he felt about Hanji.  Hanji had forgiven him for killing Dina. Knowing that he was cared for that deeply fucked him up.  Hanji could lowkey get him to do anything, he was loyal and grateful to that extent. Helpers, comrades, and friends came and went and he had lost Eren his baby, but Hanji would always be his person.  Anytime he saw or talked to his person, his chest filled with good will, thankfulness, and joy in spite of himself. Joy was accepting forgiveness for the shittiest thing he had done to his person.  

Hanji wheezed that maniacal cackle over the canned music.  Levi snaked his fingers into Hanji's unkempt ponytail and leaned in, his nose scrunching from the odor distinct to Hanji.  Hanji got both arms around Levi and hefted until Levi's feet left the floor, his swears in one ear and out the other, fueling more of Hanji's insane laugh in their mad, twirly dance.  The hum and commotion of people who they loved washed over them, washed over Levi. A roaring wave. He let it carry him along.

* * *

_Why are you so far away he said_

_Oh won't you ever know?_

_That I'm in love with you?_

_That I'm in love with you._

Erwin was drowsing in soft warmth; his body heavy as though he were buried.  Sunlight filtered his inner eyelids which glowed red and orange. His right palm itched.  Erwin was uncomfortable enough to do something about it.

As he sat up, blinking his sticky eyes, golden sand shifted down his shoulders.  Sand stuck to the hairs curled on his chest and the hair on his forearms.

Music, slightly tinged with static, played along with the soothing rush of tides; it was a song he had never heard coming from a radio.  He wasn't alone. Erwin beheld a brown figure coming towards him on the beach.

Eren came for him, with hair lush and dark and loose around his chin, the exact length which Erwin preferred on him.  Eren was wearing thin, white, translucent pants which fluttered in the sea breeze. He swaggered bare-chested with a gold chain around his neck.  The mark on his abdomen shined like a nine-pointed star.

"Welcome to paradise, Master."  Those incredible eyes were all for him.

Erwin shouted and snatched him up, swinging that hot body into a circle of flying sand lit by golden rays.  His left arm held Eren and his right hand stroked along Eren's head and Eren's face, and they were _kissing_ kissing **kissing**.  His most beautiful boy in the whole wide world filled his arms, both of them, the way they were meant to be.

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream_

_You're just like a dream_

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! I don't own the lyrics to Just Like Heaven. Changed the pronouns, I did. Fufufu.
> 
> I couldn't think of a more truthful ending than Hanji and Levi as old veterans surrounded by fashion victims in the 80s. 
> 
> I have to credit stereobone for the kissing kissing kissing line from her definitive Eruri fic Black Dog. Everything I love about Erwin came from stereobone.
> 
> Comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is the intellectual property of Hajime Isayama.


End file.
